The Legacy Of Gods
by SuperSaiyanKnight
Summary: In a cruel twist of fate that has befallen upon the DBZ universe, Kid Buu has survived the Super Spirit Bomb, emerging more vicious and vengeful. As Goku and Vegeta now face an increasingly desperate uphill struggle to finish him off, just how will they do it? And what impact will this battle have on future events that are to follow? NEXT UPDATE: COMING SOON. (Apologies again)
1. Chapter 1

**Obligatory Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters, spinoffs etc. All are the property of their creator, Akira Toriyama, and Toei, Funimation etc.**

_**AN**_**: **_**Welcome All! Thanks so much for taking the time out to read this. Just to let you all know: This is my FIRST Fanfiction story and writing a story, I've never done this before but its my first try, so please NO FLAMING! Constructive criticism on the other hand, is welcome especially from great, experienced authors on here. **_

_**This story is a "What If" one about if Kid Buu had survived the Spirit Bomb. Kid Buu is one of my favorite villains and I just wanted to have some fun with his character, the main guys however are definitely Goku and Vegeta. But as the story goes on, other characters will come into focus too. Lets see what happens in the second round of this incredibly intense battle, so without further ado, here we go...**_

_**ENJOY!**_

Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy Of Gods

_**Prologue**_

_That laugh, maniacal and evil as any soul could tell, echoed through the Sacred Planet of the Kais as if it was the only form of existence that lived there. It surely was a laugh of not just untold evil and the destruction of countless lives and planets behind it-but even of defying certain death._

_"NO, IT CAN'T BE!" Goku and Vegeta both thought in unison as they looked at where the evil laughter was originating from, only to see the fruitless efforts of their labor._

_The Earth's Saiyan protector and the Saiyan prince had fought and tried valiantly in vain to set the universe free from this monster, even the Earth's inhabitants had a share in trying to ensure the monster's demise on the request of their beloved World Martial Arts Champion Hercule Satan, by transferring their energy to him although it was going to Goku not the Champ himself. Fate had now truly bestowed a cruel twist on the universe through the return of Bibidi's evil monster._

_The Super Spirit Bomb, made by Goku which was the first of its kind and had possessed such incredible power like no other, had somehow failed. It wasn't fair, the Earth and its people had suffered too much under the terror and destruction of this Majin monster. The monster had even achieved what Goku's previous enemies had desired and failed in: the destruction of Earth._

_It was bizarre to think that just one day of participating in a World Martial Arts Tournament which was supposed to be a very peaceful, fun and a memorable day for the Saiyan duo's families and friends and themselves, had lead to instead dealing with a wizard and his 'father's' terrifying monster, capable of unimaginable universal destruction, as well as then having to fight desperately for Earth's survival once again that eventually led to the demise of the planet that Goku and Vegeta devoted their lives to protect._

_From Gohan to Vegeta, Goku, Gotenks, a newly powered up Gohan, Vegito and then Goku and Vegeta, all these Saiyan warriors had faced off against this pink monstrosity, some did well, one had completely dominated him when Majin Buu was at the peak of his powers due to his absorption abilities. But it seemed that with Majin Buu if it was one step forward, it was a couple of steps back. Buu always did something unpredictable to tip the scales in his favour. And that made him one of the deadliest and most challenging foes that Goku and Vegeta ever faced off against._

_They knew the childlike laughter was now mocking their failed attempt to eliminate him. The Saiyans could do nothing but merely stare at each other in shock and fear. This monster somehow had cheated death and now he was going to be ready to bring it to them...__**then**__ to the entire universe._

_Everything was so different earlier on, they believed he was going to be erased for good after Goku regained his energy courtesy of Porunga the Namekian Dragon, the counterpart of Shenron, the Earth Dragon, both who could grant their summoners wishes that they chose. The Saiyan pair saw Bibidi's monster scream dyingly before their own eyes as he dissolved under the energy of earth's people, the very people who he killed without a moments hesitation. It would have been deemed in a way a poetic justice had the monster been completely destroyed. _

_Yet how did he come back? What went wrong? The two Saiyans had now asked themselves._

_**Earlier**_

_"Goku, haha, we used the third wish to restore your power back to normal!" Goku heard Dende telling him in between chuckles of happiness and relief. The Saiyan looked up to the sky feeling both elated and relieved, he gave a little chuckle to himself as he felt his power return, filling up his once completely exhausted and battered body. Earlier on ago, Goku had fought Kid Buu in his Super Saiyan Three form for quite a while in what seemed to have been a dead even fight._

_Much to his shock and frustration, Goku found that using the Super Saiyan Three form in a living body sapped too much of his energy, and placed a lot of strain on him to maintain the transformation than it did when he was deceased. Kid Buu on the other hand, seemed to have endless stamina, not even looking remotely worn out. Even believing that sixty seconds would be enough to charge his Ki, Goku still could not get back to full power. In the end, he was completely worn out and at low strength. When firing the Super Spirit Bomb at him, Kid Buu, to Goku's and everyone's horror, had managed to take control and pushed the enormous sphere back to the Saiyan, eventually making the tired and weakened Saiyan give up the struggle despite still trying to keep the Spirit Bomb at bay._

_But now thanks to Dende and Porunga, the odds were now looking very likely to start shifting in Goku's favor. _

_"Hey, you're right, Woo-Hoo, it's back! Goku cried out jubilantly, as he physically celebrated the return of his power thanks to the third wish to Porunga, he saw the Spirit Bomb close in on him and fast._

_"Thank you, thank you guys, wow!" He said, his voice filled with relief and gratitude before giving a little grunt that allowed his hair to instantly stand up and turn gold, and his body now surrounded by a fiery gold aura, making him a Super Saiyan. Goku let out a cry as he quickly extended his arm to stop the Spirit Bomb coming towards him. It stopped instantly where it was and there were little ripples from the side of the giant energy sphere that he was trying to push from._

_Goku grunted before letting out another cry of determination, raising both his arms in the air then pushing the Spirit Bomb back with all his might. The glowing energy sphere then flew right back at a much faster speed thanks to Goku's returned strength. Kid Buu was growling in shock as he was shielding himself from the glare of the Spirit Bomb with one arm, the incredibly bright sphere now flying back towards him with incredible speed because his opponent had somehow managed to miraculously pull out this much power, when moments ago he was struggling to keep the Spirit Bomb in one place, let alone push it right back at him. Kid Buu looked up in disbelief as the bright giant sphere closed in on him._

_"He's doing it, all right!" Dende exclaimed with hope as he watched Goku through the Old Kai's Crystal ball with the rest of his fellow Namekians. Everyone around him chuckled with joy, some even murmured with one audible voice crying out, "how extraordinary!"_

_King Kai who was listening from Grand Kai's planet, nodded with a prideful smile. "Hm-hm, hm-hm, I taught him that technique!" He said as he felt proud of his student. _

_King Yemma picked up his TV set in joy and cried, "Thatta boy!" as he began laughing joyfully. _

_Back on Kami's Lookout, all the Z fighters (save Goku and Vegeta) and their families were stood on the half dome palace, listening to the fighters and hearing from them what was happening in regards to their best friend's Ki._

_They looked up as they sensed Goku's fully powered energy. "Guys, you feel that?" Gohan asked everyone whilst looking up._

_"Is that my dad?" Goten asked excitedly. _

_"Yes, he has his own strength back!" Piccolo replied. Things now seemed to be swaying in their favor._

_In HFIL, Frieza was watching the battle with all the deceased evil villains, including his father King Cold, Cell and the four members of the Ginyu Force. The Arcosian tyrant harrumphed, his arms folded over his chest while tapping his left bicep with one finger. _

_"Why am I not surprised?" He thought to himself with a frown. _

_"This must be what joy feels like!" Babidi exclaimed, who was also watching the battle. _

_Kid Buu was pushed back with his feet dug in deep into the ground, he was grunting as he was struggling to keep the Spirit Bomb at bay._

_But he realised that he was seriously overpowered and felt his end and defeat draw closer. Goku watched Kid Buu struggle before speaking. _

_"It looks like it's the end of the road Buu, it's a darn shame!" He said. Goku then went on to give a speech about what Buu was like when he first started to terrorize the earth and about the internal battles Buu fought as well as the external._

_After finishing his speech, Goku still continued to speak. "Maybe you'll come back some day as-as a better person, i'd like that, perhaps we'll have a little one on one!" He finished with a smile._

_Kid Buu struggled a bit more as the Earth's Saiyan hero clenched his fist at his side, ready to finish this battle once and for all as Kid Buu watched on. Goku raised two fingers to his forehead as a sign of salute._

_"Adios, I'll be waiting for you Majin Buu!" He shouted as the Spirit Bomb gained more power, Kid Buu grunted and screamed in horror as he was now about to be erased from existence. The beautifully bright sphere was preparing to swallow him up as he tried to push back or get away, but all attempts now became futile. He now knew there was no way to escape the Spirit Bomb. All he could do was scream helplessly._

_Meanwhile, all of Goku's family and friends who were watching the battle shouted his name._

_"Goku!" Dende shouted,_

_"Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted,_

_"Father!" Gohan shouted,_

_"Goku!" Piccolo shouted, followed by the Kais, Hercule then Goten and Trunks, in perfect unison, all shouted:_

_"DO IT!"_

_Goku then let out a powerful roar as the Spirit Bomb glowed even more, with the restored power in his energy reserves, he now began pushing the attack further towards the pink monster. The Spirit Bomb increased in size as a screaming Kid Buu was completely swallowed up and encased in the giant sphere, he let out a dying cry before the giant orb that contained the energies of all of the people from Earth, Namek and the Otherworld, completely disintegrated him into tiny pieces, every atom of his body now being burned away, leaving nothing left of him._

_The Spirit Bomb now started to snake its way across the ground, creating a wide and deep mile long trench that trailed in its wake. After travelling a long distance, the glowing energy sphere let out a final blinding explosion, concluding both the attack and battle._

_After a few moments passed by, the explosion slowly started to die down, the sky became brighter, smoky clouds moved in the same direction over the mile long trench and greyish-white smoke was billowing inside of it before finally dissapating and clearing away, confirming that there was no trace of the pink demon left. From a distance, the titanic battle had made the once serenic and peaceful Sacred Planet of the Kais now an almost barren wasteland. Silence echoed through the air except for the sound of Goku's Super Saiyan aura flowing around him._

_The Saiyan then powered down to his normal state and hung his head, body and arms downwards in weariness. _

_"It's over!" Goku sighed, relieved the battle was finally over after all he and everyone went through, as he then started to descend downwards whilst still hunched over. Vegeta staggered forward looking up at his Saiyan comrade. _

_"It's about time!" He replied before collapsing onto his knees then onto the ground._

_Hercule looked on in shock, his eyes widened as his mind was still trying to register what happened moments ago and wondering whether Kid Buu was really now deceased. Goku who was still descending downwards, had his face still lowered before he raised his hand and gave a thumbs up, then raising his head with a triumphant smile on his face at Vegeta. As he landed, Goku still maintained his thumbs up towards him._

_"We make a pretty good team after all, don't we?" he told Vegeta who now looked up then raised his fist to return his own thumbs up back to Goku._

_They both chuckled then laughed joyfully as they further extended their thumbs up arm, displaying respect and honour that the pair had finally deserved from each other in the partnership that they had shared in this battle. _

_Two Saiyan rivals had now become friends and a powerful team... but their joy was unfortunately to be short lived._

_"HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA WOO WOO WOO WOOOOOO HAHAHAHAHA- HAHAHA!" an evil maniacal laugh echoed harshly, tearing through the planet's skies_.

_**Now**_

The familiar laughter made Goku and Vegeta cease laughing themselves, leaving their blood now running cold and they even felt a horrific shiver down their spines. A paling and frightened Hercule and Bee looked around and gasped loudly when they found the source of this evil laughter, their faces were now paling even further and their lips trembling as they continued to stare into the distance.

"No, p-please dont t-t-tell me that...?!" Goku thought to himself in horror and shaking his head with wide eyes looking towards Vegeta as they heard this crazed childlike laughter from earlier. The feeling of failure and despair began to cloud Goku's mind.

"HAHAHAHAHAA, BUU-YEAH, BUU-YEAH, BUUUU-YEEEAAAAHHH! HAHAHAHA!" The laughter chanted as it echoed through the air above, informing the sacred planet and its four occupants that the evil threat they faced moments ago was now still very much existent yet.

Vegeta now looked at Goku with wide eyes of his own, shock and fury clearly shone through them. The two Saiyans reluctantly turned to where the laughter was coming from, in the very distance that Hercule was looking at earlier, not far from where their position was, the sight they had saw now confirmed their worst fears and left them looking VERY shocked and almost pale.

A familiar figure was stood very still in the distance, his pink hands curled up in fists, hanging still by his sides. His face looking skywards, laughing maniacally to the skies of the Kai Planet before he lowered it to face his two adversaries, flashing his evil malevolent smile. The familiar antenna, the evil crimson pupils and the sharp teeth, Kid Buu was back, cackling evilly at the Saiyans as he slowly began to walk towards them in their direction and showing the pair he was far from finished with their battle.

Silence enveloped the entire area, all that could be heard was the howls of the passing winds that surrounded everyone. Goku did nothing but blink and watch in horror; his mind unable to process what he was seeing as he stared at the miraculously alive Kid Buu, whom he thought he had annihilated for good.

"No...No way, I-I..I dont believe this, he...he survived the Spirit Bomb?! He c-couldn't have, tha-that was everyone's energy, it had enough power to finish him. I-I even watched it destroy him with my own eyes!" He cried out almost hysterically in shock, anger was unmistakeably heard in his voice too.

"NO!" Vegeta growled as he had barely just managed to stand up. He looked at Kid Buu with pure rage as he clenched his fist tightly in front of him, not believing his entire plan had now completely failed.

"IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! After all that, he still _lives_?!" The Saiyan Prince gritted his teeth hard, veins protruding in the left side of his head as he growled some more, despising the presence in front of him. Hercule and Bee whimpered and shook with fear as they looked on at the approaching pink monster.

"Oh no...w-w-why won't this n-n-n-nightmare just end?!" the World Champ groaned stutteringly to himself.

After all the humans on Earth had given all their energy to Goku's Super Spirit Bomb, leaving them all drained and physically weak, it was all for nothing.

_**Planet New Namek**_

"AAAGGGH..OH NO! H-H-He-He's still alive! Dende cried out in horror as everyone watched Kid Buu, with an evil grin on his face, walk slowly towards Goku and Vegeta, through the Crystal Ball. Kibito Kai and Old Kai gasped in horror as their physical forms were now trembling very badly with fear, they believed Goku's returned strength along with the power of the Super Spirit Bomb would have been enough to liberate the universe from Majin Buu's terror.

"I-i-i-ii-it can't be, tha-tha-tha-that attack failed?!" Old Kai gasped out.

"N-n-n-now...now the universe is doomed for sure!" Kibito Kai exclaimed stutteringly, looking as if he was now on the verge of hyperventilating any second.

The Namekians started to cry out in fear as Moori looked on incredulously at the Ball. Dende fell back on his behind, his body still shivering with fear as his frightened eyes stared into the Crystall Ball.

"It's...it's all...over." he breathed hopelessly.

_**Grand Kai's Planet**_

"NOO..it...can't...it can't be!" King Kai cried out in horror, his mouth trembling and quivering violently as he observed events that had unfolded on the Kai Planet. "H-h-h-how could he-he have survived that? That Spirit Bomb had enough power to d-d-destroy a planet, th-there is no other w-way to survive from an attack like that! This m-m-might be...the end for us all now!"

_**Kami's Lookout**_

After sensing all the Ki signatures above them, Piccolo's eyes opened quickly and he growled as the rest of the Z-Fighters gasped in horror, their eyes even widening in shock as they picked up Kid Buu's re-emerged Ki.

"I don't believe this!" Piccolo shouted out in anger, clenching his fists as he looked up. Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at him with concern.

"What's wrong, Piccolo?" Bulma asked, her tone sounding worried.

"He's-he's st-still alive, M-Majin Buu is still alive!" Gohan stammered out in utter shock as a chill ran down his spine. Everyone looked at the Namek and the older son of Goku with shock and fear etched on their now paling faces.

"That's impossible, the Spirit Bomb Goku made had the energy of everyone on this planet, it was way more powerful than the one he made against Frieza back on Namek!" Krillin told them with both his fists raised in front of him.

Piccolo turned his gaze towards Krillin, looking solemn. "That may be true Krillin, but somehow that monster has returned which should have been impossible especially coming back from an attack as powerful as that!" He snarled angrily.

Frieza who was watching Kid Buu through HFIL's Crystal Ball with his father, Cell and the Ginyu Force alongside him who were now cheering at the Majin's return, smirked evilly.

"Well, well, isn't this an interesting new twist to an old boring story!" He thought to himself.

"This should get very interesting now that the little imp has somehow returned. Goku and Vegeta may not be able to last any longer than they have done after what they have been through, if he keeps his game up and even kicks it up a notch or two, what do you say Frieza?" Cell asked as the bio-android turned to face him, mirroring the Arcosian's smirk.

Frieza and Cell despised Goku and Vegeta, they still remained internally bitter of their respective deaths at the hands of the Saiyans (specifically their sons) or whom Frieza would call 'monkeys' despite their encounters having taken place years ago.

Now that they both had seen Kid Buu give the Saiyan pair a really hard time in battle and seeing what the monster was capable of; his strength, speed, stamina was far more incredible than what they had ever seen before, the two villains were now really looking forward to seeing Kid Buu finally finish Goku and Vegeta off, and to their delight, they would get the opportunity to possibly even witness their deaths.

"I don't care. But lets just hope the little pink idiot finally does it!" Frieza replied with an evil grin. "I've been waiting so long to see those filthy monkeys finally get what they deserve..and I'm definitely not going to miss out on this!."

The pair chuckled evilly as they gazed back into the Crystall Ball.

_**Sacred Planet Of The Kais**_

Kid Buu roared with evil laughter as pink bio-electricity crackled over his chest and down his arms, showing off his power. Goku and Vegeta gritted their teeth and clenched their fists tighter in both anger and frustration as they looked at the little pink terror, now walking up to them with a spine-chilling smile.

"BLAST IT!" The Saiyan Prince shouted out aloud through gritted teeth. "_Grrrrr_-what the heck are we going to do now, Kakarot?" He asked Goku, not taking his furious gaze away from Kid Buu.

"Everything has failed now, that Spirit Bomb was our last hope in blowing this pink buffoon into the Otherworld for good. All of our other attacks are ineffective against him and I barely have enough energy left to stand, let alone fight!" He growled frustratingly.

Goku then turned around, flashing the famous Son grin which everyone knew was something that only Goku could do in a disturbing situation like this.

"Hey, don't worry Vegeta, remember the third wish Dende made to Porunga? I still have most of my energy left so it should be enough for me to put up a better fight against that monster but unlike last time, I will finish the job this time round!" Goku told him with a determined fist raised to the side of his chin.

Vegeta just stared at him; he recently had founded within himself, respect and admiration for Goku when it came to the toughest and most challenging battles, and how he never backed down from them even when the odds were clearly stacked against him. He also knew that his rival's purpose of fighting wasn't for the thrill of the battle like his but for the safety of his loved ones and the wellbeing of Earth, now both their adopted planet, as well as testing his strength and pushing himself beyond his limits to become the best he could possibly be.

It was with this fact that the Saiyan Prince had finally conceded that Goku was a better warrior than him. Goku, a once sworn enemy and rival of his, the very person who Vegeta made it his obsession and goal in life to surpass in power and defeat, was now not just his friend but very much a Saiyan brother. Working together on a couple of occasions had also even shown Vegeta that they made a more formidable and _very _effective team until now.

Vegeta was now marveled at Goku's optimism about winning even now, knowing that Kid Buu was still a match for Goku even in his Super Saiyan Three form, despite him saying he had a good chance of beating Buu whilst using it if he was at full power in the form.

Kid Buu was still slowly walking upto them with an evil smile on his face, he fixed his cold and vengeful eyes on Goku and Vegeta as his intended victims; now ready to unleash a world of pain on both of them again.

"Heheheheheh!" The monster snickered darkly as he continued on his path to his adversaries. His red pupils burned into them with unfathomable anger, he wanted them to suffer. He toyed around with them the first time as he wanted to see how far he could be pushed to his limit and to have fun. But having managed to somehow survive the Super Spirit Bomb which would have certainly destroyed him, this time he would still have fun…but in watching the suffering he'll put them through now.

The poor Saiyans did not have any idea of what the monster had in store for them now.

_**AN**_: _**Poor Goku and Vegeta indeed! Kid Buu wants his revenge and he'll make sure he gets it! Well that's the first chapter done and now on with the next. By the way I'm sure you're all thinking the same question: "How did Kid Buu survive when we saw him get blown away into bits by the Spirit Bomb?" Hee Hee, all will be revealed my dear readers, All will be revealed soon. The "four occupants" in this chapter are Goku, Vegeta, Hercule and Bee incase there are any of you that were wondering.**_

_**Please Review! If you Favorite/Follow too, I'll be forever grateful to you all**_**!**

_**I thought I'd add a list of sagas that will appear in this story. I will update this later on when everything is set in stone. So here they are:**_

_**Table Of Contents:**_

_**Kid Buu Saga- (Chapters 1-11)**_

_Chapter One - Prologue_

_Chapter Two - Rematch of Titans_

_Chapter Three - Saiyan Vs Majin_

_Chapter Four - A Demon's Rage_

_Chapter Five - Retribution_

_Chapter Six - A New Chance?_

_Chapter Seven - Rebirth_

_Chapter Eight - A Legend Begins_

_Chapter Nine - Downfall (Part 1)_

_Chapter Ten - Downfall (Part 2)_

_**Post-Saga Chapters - (Chapters 11 - 15)**_

_Chapter Eleven – Aftermath_

_Chapter Twelve – Husband and Wives_

_Chapter Thirteen – The First Night_

_Chapter Fourteen – The Spar_

_Chapter Fifteen – The Truth Revealed_

_**Rise of Two Evils Saga - (Chapters 16 -)**_

_Chapter Sixteen - Rise_

_Chapter Seventeen - Hoi_

_Chapter Eighteen - The Golden Music Box_

_Chapter Nineteen - Tapion_

_Chapter Twenty - A Monster Reborn_

_**God of Darkness Saga - (In Production)**_

_**Bardock Saga - (In Production)**_

_**Battle Of Gods Saga - (In Production)**_

_**The second, third and fourth sagas on this list are to bridge the gap between Kid Buu saga and the arrival of Beerus and Whis. More sagas will be introduced, some original and some of the official canon stuff that'll come out in the future. Hope they've caught your interest**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Well here is the second chapter. Its a bit longer but gradually it'll occur with the future chapters too. just trying to maintain a 5000+ word limit for now. **_

_**What will Goku and Vegeta do now with Kid Buu slowly approaching them?**_

_**Lets see! **_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kid Buu Saga-Chapter Two: Rematch of Titans<strong>

Two of the last full blooded Saiyans braced themselves as their young enemy kept on walking towards them. His evil smile inviting and even daring them to come forward and attack him. The winds howled and raged through them furiously, silence still present until the Saiyan Prince quickly broke it.

"You better get ready Kakarot, he's coming this way, and with that smile on his disgusting face, I'd say he looks ready for a rematch!" Vegeta said, glaring at the approaching Kid Buu.

Goku nodded in acknowledgement before he stepped forward in front of the Saiyan Prince who backed up a little to give him the space he would require. Goku then got into a power up stance, his feet now shoulder width apart and both his fists raised to stomach level as he looked coldly at Kid Buu.

Kid Buu immediately stopped where he was and stood still as his smile slowly widened at Goku, he giggled evilly as he stared at the Saiyan in front of him.

"Me Buu, finish you two!" he told the pair, his evil smile still on his face whilst pointing two fingers at each of the two full blooded Saiyans. Vegeta snarled at him while Goku maintained his cold look at Kid Buu.

Goku could not understand how Kid Buu had managed to survive the Super Spirit Bomb, it was supposed to be one of his most powerful attacks. The ones he had made in the past against Vegeta and Frieza were miniscule in comparison to this variant he had used. The version of the Spirit Bomb Goku had produced just earlier on was a _Super _Spirit Bomb, far more powerful than the ones he made in the past, with all of the people of Earth's energy (thanks to Hercule's persuasion) and the Namekians along with the two Kais, and it somehow failed?

"Wow, I don't know how you managed to survive the Spirit Bomb Majin Buu but I'm impressed, most people would never be able to survive an attack on a scale like that! You truly are one of the most incredible fighters I've ever fought against!" Goku complimented Kid Buu with a small smile on his face.

As a response, the Majin tilted his head to the side and was now looking very boredly at him, feeling uninterested with what he was saying. Goku's voice then turned even more serious, his dark hair now beginning to slowly sway upwards and down as his Ki began to slowly rise too.

"But make no mistake, one thing is for certain, no matter how much it takes, even if I die trying... I WON'T LET YOU WIIIIIIIIINNN!" Goku screamed before a brilliant gold aura exploded to life around him.

His body pulsed as his muscles instantly bulked up and his black hair stood up on end, instantly turning gold as his onyx eyes had now become teal. Goku was now a Super Saiyan once again but he wasn't done yet, he was going to the next level. He screamed more and raised more of his power.

His gold hair started to become even more spikier and rigid, his muscle mass increased and thickened, and now blue bio-electricity started crackling and flowing over his body, around his forearms, chest and legs as a small crater formed underneath him; debris and rocks around him started rising into the air, blatantly defying gravity.

Vegeta kept still where he was stood as he stared at Goku. Hercule and Bee watched Goku too, shaking and staring in awe at the familiar angry and incredible display of power happening in front of them that they got used to seeing quite a lot of lately.

Kid Buu just watched on with a bemused and bored expression on his face, not seeming to care with what was going on.

The now Super Saiyan Two Goku was about to go to the third level as he roared more powerfully, his swelling energy spiking up even further as he stared at Kid Buu with rage and determination to defeat him, for his family and friends, for the innocent people on Earth, for Earth itself, for the universe and finally for peace.

Goku felt his hair about to lengthen when he saw Kid Buu watch him then phase out of sight instantly. He abruptly stopped screaming and halted his power up as he looked quizically at the Majin monster's sudden disappearance.

"Wher-" he was unable to finish what he was about to say as he then felt a powerful fist dig into his cheek followed by a dark howl of laughter by his rematerialized opponent. Goku felt an incredible force behind that punch, making him dazed and letting out a groan of pain. The punch was powerful enough to make his Super Saiyan Two aura vanish immediately and send him flying off into the distance and onto the ground, being covered in rubble as his body skidded across the land, creating a long trench followed by a large smoke of dirt enveloping him.

Kid Buu continued laughing sadistically while Vegeta and Hercule looked on in horror.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted out in concern after Goku before turning around to Kid Buu and quickly tried to get into his own fighting stance. But it was too late. The pink child monster wasted no time as he now quickly spun around and delivered a vicious roundhouse kick, his left heel connected with Vegeta's left temple, making the Saiyan's eyes bulge out a little from its sockets and a gasp of pain escaped from his lips.

He was sent twisting through the air like a spinning top and crashed into Hercule and Bee, knocking them over as if they were nothing but bowling pins. Kid Buu snickered a little at this with his kicking leg hanging in the air before settling it down. He turned his attention back to Goku, waiting for him to reappear.

A giant brown smoke was billowing and swirling around in the spot Goku was supposed to be in, obscuring everyones view of what had now happened to him. The smoke and dust continued to swirl around, stubbornly refusing to clear away; there was nothing but a cold eerie silence.

Kid Buu now grew impatient, waiting and growling in frustration that his opponent had not resurfaced, he knew he didn't kill him with just a single punch, he was way far from doing that yet. He wanted to play around only a little but this time in a more brutally savage, sadistic and a straight-to-the-point kind of way.

The last final moments of his original body had replayed in his mind, he remembered the desperation to survive from that giant energy sphere that he had almost total control over, the feeling of impending defeat and...the feeling of fear.

Kid Buu was rarely scared of anything, he had absolutely nothing to fear, he was the terror of the universe; being almost invincible and pure evil that he was. Nothing stood in his way except now for the two Saiyans. Never in his entire existence had he truly felt fear, he was the one that instilled it in his victims just for his own amusement. He hated the fact that he was almost wiped out, and being made to feel almost weak and helpless to even save himself didn't help either. If anything, it had now made him feel more cold, merciless and more determined to win.

If he was defeated for good, he would no longer get to have his fun at traversing and making the entire universe crumble at his hands. He would now enjoy making everyone who were present on this planet suffer and he would enjoy every moment of pain he inflicted on them. Besides it was what he thought of as fun.

He would first start with Goku and then dispose of Vegeta along with that annoying human Hercule who pitifully tried to challenge him, and his dog, both of whom his hugely obese and more pure hearted counterpart cared so much for, before destroying the Sacred Planet of The Kais then continuing his spree of destruction across the universe, most likely starting by destroying the Earth again.

The large brown smoke continued to billow furiously until finally a powerful scream was heard.

"RRRAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHH!"

On hearing this, Kid Buu's face snapped up to attention as the giant brown smoke split away in half instantaneously by a large gold aura behind it, clearing and blowing away the remaining dirt and dust to reveal Goku standing there with his fists clenched by each side of his stomach and legs apart, roaring to the heavens above him.

There were circular ripples of dirt and smoke that brushed across the ground from and around his position as the ground that he stood on began to shake a little. Goku's already very bulky muscles started to amazingly buff up again in size with a _pop_, veins, as thick as cables, had now started to bulge out of them dangerously as if desperately trying to rip through the skin.

His body and legs had also got even more muscular than before, his blue undershirt was now stretched forwards a little to accomodate his buffed up chest muscles. Goku's gold hair had started to grow longer as he continued to bring more of his power out of his energy reserves with an animalistic scream. Moments later, his hair was now beginning to look like a lethal gathering of long dangerously large gold blades as it was growing down past his waist.

The ground simply continued to rumble under this incredible power Goku was emitting as beneath him, fissures appeared and began to snake their path away from his position. From the violet sky where a wonderful display of the planet's multiple moons could be seen, a plethora of gold lightning bolts struck down viciously around where the transforming Saiyan stood followed by crackles of thunder as he continued screaming; raising his power to its absolute maximum.

Kid Buu just stared at him, looking unimpressed and grunted in annoyance as stones and rubble flew past him wildly by the devastating winds his Saiyan opponent was producing. He was now waiting to resume fighting then finally kill this fool.

Goku let out a loud throat-ripping scream of anger before a brilliant explosion of blinding gold beams had released itself from his body.

As the gold energy slowly dimmed down, he was now stood there with his arms by his sides, his deadly gold aura was now larger and more sharply jagged at the ends, flowing at an extremely high frequency. His long spiky gold hair swayed with the passing wind, shining beautifully to all those who saw and were mesmerized by it.

Goku's eyebrows had completely disappeared, making his forehead and eye ridges appear larger and revealing a more prominent brow ridge. The muscle tone on his skin was greatly defined and bio-electricity was simply just crackling powerfully all over his body from head to toe, at an increased frequency and pitch than before, giving Kid Buu a glimpse of his newly restored power in this form.

As bio-electricity continued crackling over his face, Goku just stared coldly at Kid Buu, ready to destroy him with everything he had. Kid Buu's eyes widened along with his smile as he then gave out an evilly wicked and raspy laugh at him, seeming satisfied at Goku's increased power, bloodlust could clearly be seen in his eyes.

With slightly less than a quarter of his energy already gone due to the amount of effort he put in pushing the Super Spirit Bomb into Buu and failing to kill him after getting his energy back, Goku knew he had to act and finish the fight fast due to the large energy consumption of the Super Saiyan Three form otherwise he would end up repeating the mistakes from earlier on.

As he wasn't at the 100% of power he preferred, he had to make do with the amount of energy he had left, which was still very decent enough as his power had increased more when Porunga restored it while he (Goku) was drained.

This time he HAD to go all out and hold nothing back as he knew now he only had literally this one final chance to ultimately finish the pink monster child off or all he and Vegeta had fought for would be for nothing and the destruction of the universe inevitable.

"Aw man, I feel like I got hit by a tank!" Hercule groaned, rubbing the back of his head as he sat up. He looked down to see Vegeta lying at his feet, the Saiyan Prince was unconscious and not moving, having been knocked out by Kid Buu's kick.

"Hey Bee, are you okay pal...uh..Bee?" Hercule asked in concern as he looked down to his left and found that his canine friend was not beside him.

He looked around frantically until he heard a familiar and friendly bark, he turned to see the labrador retriever run towards him, barking happily as if trying to tell Hercule he was fine. Bee was actually behind him all this time and was sent not too far back after Vegeta crashed into them.

Bee jumped onto Hercule's lap and looked up, pleased to see him again. The World Champ chuckled as he stroked the friendly canine.

"I'm glad you're ok boy, I was a little worried about you after that pink freak kicked that Vegeta into us, you're not hurt are you pal?" Hercule asked as he scanned Bee for any injuries, fortunately there didn't appear to be any.

Bee barked happily as he licked his face. As Hercule laughed at this, the pair then suddenly heard a groan, they both turned to see it was coming from Vegeta.

He was gripping the ground tightly with his gloved hands, he slowly raised his head but it took a lot of effort to do so in his current state, his left eye was completely shut while his right one was barely open.

He could sense Goku's Ki nearby, it was magnificently swollen and highly overwhelming which meant to Vegeta that Goku was now a Super Saiyan Three again, preparing to continue this frustratingly difficult battle with Kid Buu once more and finally end it in the Majin monster's defeat.

"Ka...Ka...K-Kakarot.." Vegeta groaned before his face slumped down to the ground, feeling too weak and drained to keep his head raised to watch his fellow Saiyan fight for their long deserved victory.

* * *

><p>On Kami's Lookout, as they stood firmly still on the polished tiled floor of the floating half dome structure, the Z fighters's eyes snapped open in amazement when they sensed Goku's overwhelming energy fill their senses.<p>

"Did you guys feel that?" Piccolo asked his fellow comrades whilst in awe of his former enemy's swelling Ki.

"Yeah, Dad's energy has spiked up incredibly than before, he must be that Super Saiyan Three." Gohan replied, sounding amazed as he looked up. Piccolo raised a brow at this as he turned his gaze slowly round at his former student. "You've seen your father as a Super Saiyan Three?" He asked Gohan in a surprised tone.

Goku's firstborn son simply nodded. "Yeah I did, after Majin Buu absorbed you and Gotenks, he became a lot stronger than before and I struggled really badly to beat him. Dad then arrived back on Earth and told me to put this earring on. He threw it to me but I missed. When I was looking for it, Dad held Majin Buu off. After I found the earring, it was then that I saw him in that form, his hair was a lot longer, he had no eyebrows and his voice was a bit deeper than normal. But the power he generated was really impressive. It's incredible to know there is actually a level beyond Super Saiyan 2." He replied with a smile, sounding truly impressed at his father having discovered and gaining all that power.

Everyone just stared at Gohan even Piccolo who now looked skeptically at him as one part of his explanation had piqued his interest.

"Earring?" He asked curiously, wondering what was so important about it that Goku insisted his oldest son to wear one. "I don't really know much about them but Dad had a pair. I do remember him saying that if I wear one on my right ear and him his left, we would then join bodies, in other words, fusion!" Gohan replied whilst he was scratching the back of his head, looking down at the tiled floor.

The Namek looked at his former student with amazement before turning his face round and folded his arms over his chest.

"I see, so there is another method of fusing that exists besides the fusion dance." Piccolo noted, his tone clearly giving away the fact that he wanted to know more about these 'earrings'.

"Apparently so, I think the Old Kai gave those earrings to Dad." Gohan replied as he nodded once more, his hands placed on his hips.

"Fusing with earrings, huh?" Krillin thought out aloud as he stroked his chin. "Sounds like its alot less complicated than that fusion dance Trunks and Goten have been doing!"

"Fusion earrings?!" Trunks scoffed as he turned to face Goten standing next to him, who had a curious look on his face.

"Man, fusion or no fusion, earrings are for girls!" The son of Vegeta concluded with his arms folded. Goten merely nodded at his best friend's words.

"What else do you know about these so-called 'fusion earrings', did you get to use them and are they supposed to be just as or more powerful than the fusion dance?" Piccolo asked Gohan, still and more eager to know about them as much as everyone else was.

Gohan now thought carefully on how to phrase his answers before responding.

"Well, to answer your three questions Piccolo," he began, "nope, I didn't get to use them, I was absorbed by Majin Buu when my guard was down before we had the chance. Just before that, when I found the earring, Dad didn't want to fuse anymore. He deemed it unnecessary because he noticed Majin Buu had lost more than around a third of his power, probably due to Gotenks's fusion wearing off inside. At that point he was just all you more than Goten and Trunks, dad seemed to be pretty confident at beating him by himself then." Gohan explained to his former teacher whose eyes widened a little in surprise as much as everyone else's were.

"And no, I didn't know whether the earrings were supposed to produce a better fusion than that dance these little guys were using. As i said before, Dad didn't tell me much about them, he only told me to put mine on and that we'd join bodies. For your first question, well...now everyone here knows as much as I do." Gohan concluded with a sigh.

Silence followed for a few moments around everyone until it was broken.

"...Mr. Piccolo...?" a voice cried out.

The aforementioned Namek looked down to see the cheerful face of Goten staring at him with a smile that he recognised to be identical to the one his Saiyan friend had. It still even amazed Piccolo everytime of how much Goten resembled Goku.

"Since my dad is a Super Saiyan Three now, do you think he will beat Majin Buu and save everyone?" The child asked innocently; excitement and hope could clearly be heard in his tone. Everyone looked at Goku's youngest son then to Piccolo, all of them awaiting his answer. Some of them looked unsure and some apprehensive.

"I really hope so Goten, your father is one of the greatest fighters that I have ever seen, known and had the pleasure of fighting alongside with. I have full faith in him that he can and will beat Majin Buu. If anyone can do it, its him!" He replied confidently with a smirk that matched his tone as he looked down at Goten.

The young hybrid Saiyan smiled even more at his answer along with his older brother and everyone else. As Piccolo looked skywards where he could sense the Super Saiyan Three's energy, he then paused, still staring into the sky.

"Goku, I hope you know what you are doing and that you have some kind of plan after that setback with the Spirit Bomb. We're all counting on you to save not just us all and the Earth but the entire universe. Its all in your hands my friend. Only you can beat that monster and we know you can!" He exclaimed mentally.

* * *

><p>"Goku may be back at nearly full power but I seriously doubt whether it will be enough to turn the tide of the battle in his favor." Old Kai commented as everyone saw the Super Saiyan Three through the Crystall Ball.<p>

"What do you mean, Ancestor?" Kibito Kai asked his elder, looking perplexed at what he had just stated.

"Well as we saw earlier, Majin Buu is already very powerful, just as or even more powerful than Goku is right now. He even has the ability to fight for a longer period of time at his full power something which even Goku can't do!" Old Kai simply replied as he continued to stare into the ball.

"Everything is at stake here, I'm sure Goku knows that this is a battle he can't afford to lose now especially when that Spirit Bomb attack failed, he needs to finish Majin Buu off and quick otherwise he'll lose and we'll all be dead!"

As he finished talking, Old Kai then peered closer towards the Ball as if he seemed fascinated or had spotted something very intriguing with what the Ball was projecting to him."I agree with you on the fact that he must do so Ancestor, there have been many missed opportunities to finish that monster off but everything so far has been nothing but setbacks for us all." Kibito Kai spoke in a serious tone as he looked at Old Kai who was now looking deeply into the ball.

"Uh-oh, this... doesn't look good." Old Kai muttered to himself but his words had now caught the attention of Kibito Kai and Dende, especially Moori and the Namekian natives, their hearts now sinking after hearing what the deity had just said.

"Wha-what is it Ancestor, whats going on?" Kibito Kai asked with worry and concern heard in his voice as he continued looking at Old Kai. The elder Kai was still staring into the Crystall Ball, there was a long pause before he finally responded.

"It's Majin Buu." he replied slowly, not taking his gaze away from the ball.

"Something seems...different...about him."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Kibito Kai asked in a confused tone, not understanding and now looking very puzzled at his ancestor.

"Take a look and see for yourself." Old Kai told him while pointing at and still staring into the Ball. Kibito Kai leaned closer and looked into the ball carefully, what he then saw made him glare hard into it.

The Crystall Ball had now displayed Kid Buu with his arms folded across his chest and facing upwards, appearing to be laughing maniacally like a true psychotic demon. A few moments passed as Dende watched from the two Kais to the laughing Kid Buu in the ball, waiting to hear what Old Kai meant about Kid Buu being 'different' and what this would mean for Goku and Vegeta.

"I don't see anything different about him Ancestor, he still looks like and still is the same evil monster from earlier according to what I'm seeing." Kibito Kai said, still glaring into the Ball.

Old Kai rolled his eyes at this and folded his arms.

"You still have a lot to learn, young one." He sighed as he looked back into the Ball once more.

"To the untrained eye, he may still look the same but you have been taught better. Look more closely, deep into his eyes." Old Kai had now instructed the young Kaioshin who did what he was told. The Crystall Ball had zoomed into the evil blood red pupils of the child monster, Kibito Kai then frowned a little at this.

"What exactly are you trying to say, Elder? I still don't understand what you mean." "His eyes, when you look deep into them, don't they look a little more...menacing than before?" Old Kai asked him, hoping he would now understand. Kibito Kai looked more closely into the Ball and then he slowly realised what his elder was trying to get at.

"Now that you mention it...yes, his eyes do look a little more...evil than before." The young Kaioshin nodded in agreement. "But I still don't understand, what does this even mean?"

Dende was now looking skeptically at the two Kais as he looked from the Crystall Ball to them.

"Excuse me sir, but what is it that is so important about his eyes and what has it got to do with Goku and Vegeta?" He asked Old Kai with a little frown.

"Well from the looks of things, it is possible...that this battle may now possibly prove to be far more difficult and more destructive than before." Old Kai told everyone in a serious tone.

"From what I have just seen, Majin Buu looks very furious and even more completely determined this time to kill our Saiyan friends than last time despite him still retaining his childish personality, his nature seems to have grown more darker. His eyes are filled with the fire of vengeance and he's...somehow changed and... certainly not for the better!"

"How can you tell...even by looking into his eyes?" Dende asked him rather quickly.

"Hehehehe, did I ever tell you about my fusion with a witch?" The Old Kai asked with a small smile.

Dende frowned as he stared at the deity. "No." he replied slowly as he still looked sceptically at the Old Kai. Moori and the Namekians looked at the Old Kai as if he was set ablaze on fire.

"Well after that witch took my earring and fused with me, I gained quite a few abilities from her, one was being able to unlock an individual's hidden potential. Another one of the other abilities I gained from the fusion was to be gifted with the ability to read the eyes of an individual to a much greater detail than anybody else with similar abilities, and learn the true intent and character behind them." Old Kai explained.

Everyone just stared and some blinked in amazement.

"I also learned to read the eyes to even know what their true emotions were at the time and even sense emotional turmoil and disturbances in people too. It's an ability that has helped me and the other Kais over the years whilst I was overwatching the universe and to weed out evil beings that could potentially threaten galaxies, and in some disputes and negotiations between many races that were hostile to each other, we knew who was to blame for poor inter-relations. Before I was sealed away, I had taught and instructed my fellow Kais in teaching and developing this technique. It was then to be passed down through the next generation and onwards."

The elder deity then turned to his descendant and nodded in his direction.

"The young one here has the same ability too but he must be what I might deem _slow_ as he should have been instantly aware of Majin Buu's change as I was." he said.

Kibito Kai, who faintly blushed, nodded. "Yes Ancestor, but I'm still getting used to this, but using what I was taught, a while ago, i was able to sense some disturbance in Vegeta when we were in Babidi's ship, I knew that his anger and beliefs had made him a desirable candidate for Babidi to take control of him and make him his new warrior!"

Old Kai nodded in acknowledgement as he turned back to the Ball. Dende now looked back into the Crystall Ball nervously before asking the elder Kai another question.

"Sir, just how much has Majin Buu...changed?" He asked, knowing it was obviously not going to result in an uplifting answer.

"...If I'm correct...then Goku and Vegeta will now have a bigger battle on their hands that is going to be much more increasingly harder and difficult to win than before." Old Kai replied with simple honesty.

No one liked the sound of that especially the intense and painstaking struggle Goku and Vegeta went through earlier. Before Dende could quickly ask another question, Old Kai cut him off.

"You wish to know what caused this change in Majin Buu, am I correct?" He asked the young Guardian of The Earth who nodded slowly.

"Yes but... I think it's to do with the..Spirit Bomb, right?" Dende replied quietly.

"Precisely." Old Kai nodded, "and I'll explain further."

Kibito Kai, Moori and the rest of the Namekians leaned closer, interested in hearing the elder Kai's explanation.

"Well, it's obvious it all has to do with his experience with that Spirit Bomb attack Goku used. Ever since his creation, Majin Buu was nearly invincible to all those who opposed him. He never tasted defeat at all until my descendant here and the other Kais who were absorbed by that monster had stopped him. He however never faced the prospect of impending death, where he knew he was going to definitely be erased from existence and that there wasn't anything he could do to stop it. He knew how to bring death to billions of innocent people but this is the very first time it was brought to him, him being on the other side for a change and look what has happened even when he survived. I'm still even shocked and very unsure of how Majin Buu had managed to survive that Spirit Bomb in the first place." Old Kai spoke as he now glanced at the still laughing Kid Buu in the Crystall Ball.

"Right now he is laughing like a happy child but his eyes tell another story, it shows hatred, deep anger and his bloodthirsty desire for vengeance as well as determination. I believe all this has only added to his madness and he now wants Goku's and Vegeta's blood. His resolve to destroy is stronger than ever."

Everyone looked down worriedly into the Crystall Ball which now showed the Super Saiyan Three Goku, bathed in gold flames with streaks of bio-electricity crackling off him. The sight brought some level of comfort to everyone as Goku was nearly back to full power and looked ready to fight to win completely but Majin Buu's change for the worse had affected the hopes of everyone.

Kibito Kai now looked from the Ball to his elder, looking worried and doubtful about their fortunes even though he still maintained hope in the Earth-raised Saiyan.

"Ancestor, could this-could this be it...tha-that Goku might fail and we along with the entire universe will now face total annihilation?" The young Kaioshin asked with slightly quivering lips.

"No, not yet!" The elder Kai snapped sternly, looking at his descendant with serious eyes.

"Don't you all give up hope on Goku now, he is the only thing that is standing between Majin Buu and the complete destruction of the entire universe and its inhabitants at this very moment. Goku is a true warrior and a champion as well as our last and greatest hope. All we can do is have faith in him, im sure the young man can pull something out of the bag that will help him grasp victory a-"

"Isn't there anything we can do to help him and Vegeta?" Dende interjected quickly. "What if something goes wrong or Goku ends up hurt or even worse?"

"Now is not the time for pessimism, dear boy." Old Kai told him as he shook his head. "For now there is nothing else we can do except for one thing."

"What's that, Ancestor?" Kibito Kai asked.

"Have faith in Goku that he will win...for our sakes." Old Kai replied as he stared back into the Crystall Ball, awaiting the final battle for the fate of the universe and...their lives, to commence.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: OOOHH, things are going to get intense and interesting now! Some notes to share with you:<em>**

**_1. I didn't really want the Potara Earrings to be brought up in Gohan's conversation with the others in regards to seeing his dad as a Super Saiyan Three, as they're pretty much irrelevant right now. But I obviously assumed they would naturally turn up in Gohan's explanation anyway as at that time he was busy finding his earring as Goku held Buutenks off and he then saw his dad as an SSJ3 when Buutenks turned into Buuiccolo. So that was how it happened_**

**_2. I don't know how much power Goku used while pushing the Spirit Bomb against Kid Buu when his energy was restored but it seemed he used quite a lot of effort as a SSJ1. But based on story reasons and personal opinions, im going to assume he used a quarter of his power since a Saiyan's power increases more after being drained, that's mine and most other DBZ fans's theory anyway._**

**_3. The Old Kai's "Eye-reading" thing was just a mystical ability I gave to him, being that he is very wise, experienced and mystical especially with some abilities he may have got from the fusion with the witch. This ability may not seem out of place with him. If you guys can accept that then great!_**

**_The next chapters will be as long as this one. and now will contain some full-on fights. _**

**_For you guys who already like this and have or are about to Favourite/Follow this story, THANK YOU SO MUCH! But you may all have to wait yet for the next chapter as I'am getting busy with work and with other stuff going on. If I'm lucky I may post the next chapter as soon as possible or if not, I'll make up for it by posting two later on. If you're all willing to be patient and wait, I would call you all truly wonderful people._**

**_I hope that as a first time writer, I impressed most of you!_**

**_Until the next Chapter, all of you take care of yourselves!_**

**_Yours Truly_**

**_SuperSaiyanKnight_**


	3. Chapter 3: Saiyan Vs Majin

_**Hey Guys, sorry for the long wait! Just been busy with stuff and whatnot. Here is the next chapter. It's my first time of writing a fight scene so forgive me if I get something wrong. Like I said earlier, I'am not an experienced writer, im just a rookie. 54 reviews, 25 Favs and 39 followers, that's brilliant! THANK YOU GUYS!**_

_**Well here we go...ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kid Buu Saga-Chapter Three: Saiyan Vs Majin<strong>

The cold turquoise eyes of the Super Saiyan Three were narrowed into slits, focusing on their pink target ahead who was just simply stood where he was, laughing mirthlessly in the distance; his terrible laughter echoing through the air around them.

Goku snarled under his breath, despising of how seriously Kid Buu was taking this battle. The Saiyan was still standing in the very spot where he had transformed, his fiery aura blazing around his body with surges of bio-electricity flickering and hissing into the air around him.

His undershirt was slightly illuminated under the glowing gold fire that bathed his body. His orange pants were torn from the waist up, missing the top half of his now absent trademark orange gi which usually covered his chest.

Goku maintained a stoic posture with his fists tightly clenched, frowning at his death-cheating enemy. For what seemed to have been slightly more than a couple of minutes, none of the two fighters had yet moved to throw the first punch or kick.

The Saiyan knew it was unwise to stand around doing nothing while he was just simply burning energy away but he waited for Kid Buu to cease that annoying laughter of his and focus more on their fight. Their survival even depended on it; Goku for his own, Vegeta's, the people on Earth and the universe. Kid Buu, for himself of course.

The Majin monster was bent over as he kept on laughing with hysterical madness, slapping the front of his right thigh repeatedly with his hand until he finally started to slowly calm down.

After completely stopping, he then looked up to face Goku and now gave him a bored look as he slowly raised his arm and pointed at him.

"Hmm?" The Super Saiyan Three's eyes widened a little, surprised and wondering what his enemy was up to now and if he was actually finally ready to battle.

Kid Buu's frown then turned into an evil sneer as he giggled gleefully, and could not suppress his evident joy of fighting and bringing pain to his foe once again. His eyes however, displayed fury and hatred to his opponent ahead who nearly had him erased from existence.

Goku leaned forward to get into his own fighting stance, raising both of his fists in front of him as he still kept his eyes trained on the little pink terror. A few moments passed until Kid Buu, with his right hand, now started gesturing Goku to come to him; his evil savage smile planted widely across his face as he did this.

Goku responded with a growl as he now completely readied himself to attack and summoned his energy at will; his gold aura flared up at a higher intensity, bio-electricity crackling at a higher pitch than ever as the surrounding rubble had now risen up and swirled around him furiously. The Saiyan maintained an icy stare at Kid Buu as he began to think.

_"My power seems to have increased quite a bit after Porunga restored my energy so right now it should definitely still be enough to finish this. But it could go either way since Buu is still just as strong as before...well, here goes. All or nothing, it comes down to this!"_ Goku thought to himself.

This was it. This would be the final battle that would ultimately decide the fate of the universe, and he knew the responsibility of saving the Earth and the universe rested on his shoulders. He could not let everyone down and there was no backing out even though Goku would never choose the option of fleeing from a fight.

This battle now simply meant one thing to him: Do or Die!

Without warning, the Super Saiyan Three leapt off from the ground and charged straight at Kid Buu as he let out a battle cry. Kid Buu kept an evil grin on his face as he continued gesturing Goku to come to him. With his prey getting into the exact range he wanted him, instead of attempting to engage Goku, the child monster lowered his arms whilst stifling a few giggles that escaped his lips.

Kid Buu then leaned his head back to face the sky then slowly he turned his face round to see Hercule and Bee. The pair squealed out loud and shivered terribly, embracing each other as tightly as they could while the pink terror watched with an amused look at their terrified expressions.

"Hehe-hee-hee!" Kid Buu giggled, with his head still leaned back. His eyes now widened in glee as he stared at the World Champ and his canine friend.

The pair could even see a maniacal gleam that was visible in the Majin's pupils. They were extremely terrified, hoping and even praying that the monster would not attack them instead of Goku.

Kid Buu's evil smile widened as his eyes were still locked with Hercule and Bee. The pair were still quaking yet, tears had now formed in their eyes and were seconds away from trickling down their faces.

It was all testament to how much Bibidi's monster scared them...and they had every right to be!

Fortunately for them, Kid Buu now phased out of sight and reappeared in front of the Super Saiyan Three, just mere inches away.

Goku halted himself instantly as he looked up in shock at the monster's sudden appearance but before his instincts kicked in, Kid Buu swiftly smashed his knee directly into his face.

The blow was hard enough to create a shockwave around them that brushed and swept the rocks and dirt beneath them away in opposite directions. Goku's head snapped back as he let out a grunt of pain, his body was now being sent backwards in a diagonal direction to the skies above him. Kid Buu appeared at Goku's right side, maintaining the same speed as his opponent's body and drove his elbow deep into his stomach, eliciting a cry of pain from his Saiyan adversary whose eyes bulged out, and now spat out small strings of saliva from his mouth as his body began to descend quickly.

Before Goku could hit the ground, Kid Buu reappeared by his side once more and then kneed him hard into his ribs. The third blow sent the Saiyan flying ahead of where the Majin monster was facing.

As his body was hurled some meters away, Goku quickly twisted his body round and stuck his right leg out to land on it. As soon as gravity started to slowly pull him down, he landed on his said leg and skidded across the ground on it, creating a long and narrow trench.

He then twisted his right ankle around so it was facing in the direction of Kid Buu to halt his skid and ready himself once more. As he stopped, he then instantly sprung himself back into the air, charging once again at his child adversary.

Kid Buu shot towards him in midair, laughing maniacally as he raised both his hands in front of him and started firing a furious volley of pink energy spheres, the size of tennis balls, out of his palms. The plethora of the blasts shot across the air at blinding speeds, homing in on their target.

Seeing them approaching him, Goku simultaneously phased in and out to his left then right then left again, repeating this pattern and managing to avoid the incoming spheres until he appeared in front of Kid Buu, much to the monster's surprise.

Goku brought his knee up to direct it into Kid Buu's face, the monster sneered as he brought up both his arms in an X fashion to block the incoming blow but a second before Goku's knee connected with Kid Buu's forearms, the Saiyan teleported out of sight then appeared at his opponent's left side in a fraction of a second, his knee now smashed deeply into Kid Buu's left temple.

The Majin groaned dazily with his eyes poking out of their sockets as his body jerked to his right from the hit.

Before the child monster could be sent flying away, Goku quickly grabbed Kid Buu's left arm with his right hand and pulled the demon towards him. With a grunt of effort, he used his left arm to deliver a swift and powerful uppercut to his opponent.

The blow had landed underneath his chin with a thunderous impact. Saliva shot out instantly from Kid Buu's now groaning mouth as his body flew several hundred feet upwards, he then quickly performed a backwards roll then outstretched his arms and legs.

A quick ripple escaped from his body as he came to an instant stop, having used his energy as an airbrake.

Kid Buu now growled in fury, staring at the Earth-raised Saiyan with venomous hatred before he charged straight back to Goku at full speed, now wanting his opponent to pay for the two blows he had inflicted on him.

Goku immediately got into a defensive stance, his fists raised in front of him as he prepared to defend himself from the charging monster.

But he saw Kid Buu phase out halfway during his descent then reappear in front of him, which again took the Saiyan by surprise, to receive a devastating head-butt in his face from the child monster.

Goku gave out a cry of pain as he was thrown backwards from the blow. Kid Buu grinned evilly as he jerked his head forwards and his antenna quickly extended in length and shot towards Goku at an alarming speed.

The next thing Goku felt as he skidded in the grass below, was something coiling around his neck tightly and painfully constricted his throat, making him choke and gasp for air as his windpipe was being crushed, his hands instinctively grabbed the tightening antenna as he tried to use his fingers to slide them down in between his throat and the head tentacle to allow some air to get into his lungs.

Kid Buu then quickly retracted his antenna with it still wrapped around Goku's neck, and proceeded to give his Saiyan opponent more painful headbutts to the face every time he retracted his antenna.

The Majin monster, now without retracting, increased the vicious tempo of his savage head-butts, laughing with sadistic and maniac joy as he kept on repeatedly slamming his forehead into Goku's face in a brutal manner, his opponent's choked cries of pain music to his ears.

With a grunt, Goku pressed his right palm quickly against Kid Buu's forehead to stop the next blow. As the Majin struggled against and tried to shake off the Saiyan's grip, Goku slowly slid his hand down the pink demon's face then swiftly thrusted his index and middle finger into the Majin's eyes.

Kid Buu shrieked in pain as he staggered back wildly with both of his hands slapped over his face, covering his poked eyeballs.

Feeling the antenna's hold around his neck loosen, Goku brought both his feet up and drove them into Kid Buu's solar plexus, kicking him away, at the same time using the monster's chest as a springboard to launch himself into a backflip as he was now completely free from Kid Buu's antenna.

A second later after landing on one leg, Goku propelled himself forwards and flew at lightning speed towards Kid Buu.

As the monster stopped skidding across the ground, he was still growling from both having his eyes jabbed and the hit he took to the chest whilst rubbing his eyes softly, trying to soothe the pain in them.

He lowered his hands in time to see Goku letting out a battle cry as he barreled towards him, with his arm pulled back as he brought it forwards then smashed his fist into his cheek with a grunt, a noticeable ripple tore through a now stunned Kid Buu's face.

The monster yelled in pain as his body was sent heading into a large rock behind him but he phased out three quarters of the way from impact, and reappeared behind Goku with his back facing the Saiyan's as he then spun his body round with a gleeful expression on his face.

Before the Super Saiyan Three could turn around himself, he felt white hot pain flow furiously around his body as the Majin had now plowed his knee deep into his spine.

"GAARRGGHH!" Goku screamed in agony, his back arching backwards as he was sent hurling into the path towards the rock that he had unintentionally sent his adversary in.

But halfway, he placed two fingers to his forehead and phased out, instantly rematerializing behind the monster in a split second, moving instead towards him with an outstretched left leg to deliver a powerful kick that was aimed for the back of Kid Buu's head.

As his opponent turned around, the Super Saiyan Three's boot instead crashed into the middle of the monster's face with an amazing force.

Kid Buu's body tore through the air as he was seconds away from hitting the large rock, but as stubborn and determined as he was, he mystically extended the length of his arm across the distance between him and the Saiyan, his fist slamming straight into Goku's stomach, making him gasp out loudly and knocking him backwards onto the ground at the same time he (Kid Buu) crashed into the rock behind him, leaving a large and cracked indent on it as he slid down onto his knees.

The two fighters quickly flipped back up onto their feet and into their fighting stances, as they stared at each other with loathing and determination to wipe the other out of existence.

A few moments later, they phased out of sight, and what followed next was a series of rippling shockwaves that riddled the skies above that displayed their progress.

BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM!

A very stunned Hercule and Bee were watching the fight with expressions of amazement despite the fact that they were just ordinary beings and not well trained like the other humans: Krillin, Yamcha and Tien for example, to see fights occurring at superhuman speeds like in this instance, seeing the Super Saiyan Three and Kid Buu actually throw punches and kicks at each other at the mind-boggling speeds they were managing.

All they could settle with was just watching the ripples explode in the air above them like a quick display of fireworks.

Vegeta was still lying face down in the ground, his dark flame-like hair whipping wildly in the wind that blew around him.

Finally he raised his head up once again but did so slowly. He could feel two powerful Kis clashing furiously above him, as well as the air shaking violently from their blows connecting with each other, a small smirk now formed itself over the Saiyan Prince's face.

_"Kakarot and Buu are going all out this time, nothing held back!"_ he thought to himself excitedly as with one eye open, he could see through the shockwaves, Goku now expertly landing several well aimed strikes to each part of Kid Buu's body making the Majin hiss in pain as he countered aggressively by doing the same back to his enemy.

_"Kakarot must not drag his feet at all this time. Out of the two of us, he stands a better chance of beating that monster. The power of the Super Saiyan Three form must surely be all that he needs right now. But Buu is really just as powerful himself. Let's just hope Kakarot shows that cretin what a Saiyan is truly made of. You can do this Kakarot, I believe in you!"_ The Saiyan grinned.

The ripples continued to thunder across the sky until Goku and Kid Buu finally appeared into view, with the former thrusting his fist into his pink opponent's face, making him howl in pain.

The pair then phasing out and reappearing again with Kid Buu now delivering a kick to Goku's stomach; his foot deeply embedded into the Saiyan's gut.

They phased out again and rematerialized on top of a lone standing cliff, both fighter's fists were pulled back as they then quickly shot towards each other, hoping to hit their mark.

Goku's left fist collided with Kid Buu's right one so powerfully, the shockwave that generated from the impact resulted in the entire cliff that they were stood on top of, exploding violently into large clusters of rocks and rubble that dispersed into different directions through the air as a giant greyish brown cloud shrouded the entire area.

Before they had a chance to fall to the ground, Goku and Kid Buu had already teleported themselves to the ground below, and tried to punch each other again.

As soon as their fists met again, it resulted in a large crater forming underneath them, which was about half a mile long and one mile deep.

They continued their myriad of strikes, exchanging multiple kicks and punches angrily before Goku exploited an opening and got in an elbow into Kid Buu's jaw, knocking him back at full force.

In quick retaliation, a now slightly bruised Kid Buu lunged forward and performed a roundhouse kick, his boot swiped across Goku's face, taking him by surprise. A medium sized cut now faded into existence on his right cheek as a bit of blood slowly trickled down from it.

Goku instantly brought his right arm up and released an invisible Kiai blast from his hand that blew his opponent several hundreds of feet away into the air, and out of the crater like a billboard sign caught in a hurricane .

As he came to a stop just in time as the Saiyan materialized in front of him a long distance away, Kid Buu grinned while he cupped his hands and brought them to his side as cobalt energy whirred into existence in them, forming a bright orb, the size of a soccer ball, with long bright blue beams spinning around Kid Buu's hands just as fast as the humming of the charging energy grew louder and dangerous with each passing second.

The Majin's evil smile informed Goku that what he was preparing for him in his cupped hands wasn't only bad but was a replica of his own attack that he was going to use for the second time against him.

Kid Buu brought his hands forward and fired the Kamehameha Wave which blasted out of them, the air around the fighters lit up in a cobalt color as the large bright wave of energy headed straight towards the Super Saiyan Three.

Timing the blast's speed and distance from his position, Goku shot up in the air, getting out of the blast's trajectory as he allowed it to barrel away underneath him.

As Kid Buu snarled with his rage filled eyes, he looked up to Goku hovering in the air as behind him, an explosion of blue energy from his failed attack shook the Kai planet mildly.

The Saiyan had his own hands cupped at his side this time as he thrust them forwards and a large fiery gold ki erupted from his palms, cascading down towards then engulfed a screaming Kid Buu in half a second.

After the energy faded away, it revealed a large amount of pink matter that were scattered everywhere, just floating in random directions.

Goku quickly brought his right hand up and as he concentrated, hundreds of Ki spheres that looked and were shaped like discs fired out of his palm like bullets from a machine gun, in just a few seconds as each of them automatically found their targets and incinerated nearly all of the floating pink blobs to dust.

Unfortunately for Goku, a few blobs had survived the blasts as they flew towards him, making the Saiyan wonder if he was about to be absorbed. His hands lit up with gold energy, electricity crackling over them as the matter flew straight to him, getting closer.

They then instantly converged together and a few seconds later Kid Buu had regenerated in almost an instant as he threw a punch towards Goku's face, making the Super Saiyan Three's pain signals flare.

As the blow landed, Kid Buu followed this up by planting his left fist into Goku's stomach which made him double over in pain, before Kid Buu bent down himself and delivered a vicious scorpion kick to his face that sent him crashing into the ground below him.

Kid Buu raised his hands up in front of him and began firing a series of rapid fire blasts towards his long gold haired target.

Each of the long pink beams hit the ground and created medium sized craters and small but wide fissures in the earth several feet away from where Goku was lying down.

The amazed and stunned Saiyan looked up to see the blasts making their way towards him quickly as they destroyed nearly everything in its path, he launched his body backwards and did several backflips, successfully avoiding the beams that whizzed past him.

Despite Goku's successful evasions of the attack, Kid Buu relentlessly kept on firing his blasts, hitting random spots on the ground and destroying nearby cliff sides even though Goku was well out of range.

Kid Buu now seemed to be more preoccupied with seeing and laughing at the results his blasts was producing than trying to kill his prey. Goku watched the pink terror with a skeptical expression as Kid Buu reduced a mountain on his left into rubble.

"What in the world is he doing?!" The Saiyan asked himself heatedly. "I'm right over here even in the open and he's busy trying to deface some big rocks over there!''

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kid Buu roared with laughter over his blasts as they spawned large craters into the grounds of the Kai planet. Kid Buu would have continued his demolition of the mountains, hadn't Goku now appeared next to and stopped him with a punch in his right cheek.

Kid Buu grunted in pain and annoyance. He certainly did not allow that hit to go unpunished as he spun around and delivered a right kick to Goku's jaw, making his face turn the other way, spitting out some saliva and groaned a little in pain before the Earth-raised Saiyan dashed forwards with an earth shattering knee to Kid Buu's chin knocking him away.

After Kid Buu recovered, he teleported straight in front of Goku, with an elbow travelling to his face before Goku caught it with his left palm.

The two went on to continue trading blows as Vegeta, Hercule and Bee watched on, unable to work out who had the upper hand this time.

"Wow, looks like they're... really g-g-going all out, aren't they boy?" Hercule told Bee who had the World Champ's arm wrapped around him, holding him in front of his chest. Bee didn't bark a reply, his eyes and attention were solely transfixed on the battle.

"Well, of course they're going all out you oaf, they're warriors fighting to the death!" A voice cried out, sounding annoyed at what Hercule just asked his puppy.

The Champ now turned around to see Vegeta getting back onto his feet then slowly began limping towards them. Hercule just stared at the flame haired fighter as he stopped right next to him. The Saiyan then looked up to observe the fight above.

Hercule released a sulking pout at Vegeta's insult, he was no stranger to being called an "oaf." A few journalists in the media who were also his critics, had dubbed him as one in their newspapers and magazines, and he remembered even Trunks called him that back on Earth before it was destroyed. It obviously hurt his pride internally but he did a good job of hiding it…until now.

"….Rather be an oaf who's a World Champ who everyone loves...than a midget with a receding hairline." Hercule mumbled quietly to himself, even though his insult was obviously directed to the Saiyan next to him.

"Ooo-hoo-hoo-hoo, _scathing!" _the Saiyan Prince retorted sarcastically with a little chuckle, not seeming even slightly fazed by the insult.

Hercule's eyes widened, his jaw was now resting on the ground as he looked at Vegeta, shocked at the fact that he had heard his insult when the Champ was so sure he said it quietly, only audible for him and Bee to hear. Just how did the flame haired guy hear that?

He obviously was not aware of a Saiyan's enhanced senses over a human's, hearing being one of them.

As he looked at Vegeta fearfully, the Prince wasn't looking back as he was busy giving the intense battle his full undivided attention.

Vegeta could tell from Goku's and Kid Buu's expressions just how much of an effort they were putting into their blows. They were taking this round much more seriously than before.

What had now amazed Vegeta was that Kid Buu was not messing and clowning around much like before. His efforts showed that he was fighting like his life truly depended on it, (which it did) and as he turned his gaze to his rival, he could see the look on Goku's face, behind that look of intense concentration was pure excitement, and he looked impressed himself as he couldn't believe himself that Kid Buu did not fight so incredibly like this before.

The monster had seemingly held only a little bit of his true power back earlier on. Kid Buu managed to find an opening through Goku's punches and raised his palm and charged a pink Ki blast which hit his opponent in the ribs.

POOOMMM!

As Goku was sent reeling away, he countered with his own; a gold sphere shot out of his palm, piercing through the air and skimmed over Kid Buu's shoulder, had the demon not moved his head to the side to let it pass by, it would have certainly severed his entire head off, not that it would've been a problem for him anyway.

Goku now phased in a few feet above him with his hands gripping each other and raised above his head, ready to deliver an axe strike. Kid Buu looked around frantically, searching for Goku… before he sensed his energy above him.

As the Majin slowly looked up, his Saiyan opponent immediately smashed him towards the ground below.

As soon as Kid Buu's body crashed into the ground, producing a crater around him as a grey cloud bathed and covered him in it, almost immediately a deadly pink energy wave blasted out of the cloud, heading straight towards Goku.

Goku's eyes slightly widened before he dashed to the side, getting himself to a safe distance from Kid Buu's surprise attack only to be met with a boot in his cheek by Kid Buu himself.

As Goku's body flew across the air, he felt several dozens of hard punches impact all over his chest, face and back, making him now struggle to breathe through the pain.

Kid Buu chuckled darkly as he continued to make the Super Saiyan Three suffer through continuing his combo of punches all around his body whilst flying alongside the Saiyan.

Having had enough of this, Goku ignited his gold aura that erupted from his body, the gold fire with razor sharp edges laced with blue bio-electricity successfully blew Kid Buu a safe distance away, allowing the Saiyan to use this short opportunity to take a quick breather.

"RAARRRGGGHH-HAHA-HAHA-HAHA!" Goku looked up to now see the monster advance towards him again with a ready fist that he knew had his name on it, with a growl the Saiyan vanished out of sight and rematerialized at the pink terror's side, sending a right hook at his face.

The monster jerked back a little before giving a roar of anger then shot towards Goku and began another round of exchanging fierce blows.

As the pair moved towards the direction of Vegeta and Hercule, the impact of their fists and kicks crashing into each other was so great, that the ensuing rippling shockwave knocked Hercule and Bee away, with the World Champ landing flat on his behind, and had made even Vegeta stagger back a couple of steps.

Goku brought his right arm up to deliver a knifehand to the side of Kid Buu's neck, but the little demon now brought his right forearm up to block it successfully and countered with a crippling elbow to Goku's sternum.

The Saiyan felt the wind taken out of him before he felt Kid Buu's fist smash into the side of his mouth, then a knee rammed straight into his stomach.

In his mind, Goku was enjoying the fact that Kid Buu was truly fighting him and this kind of strength blew his mind away. It took nearly dying for the Majin to truly unleash everything he had.

Kid Buu raised both his feet and thrusted his black boots into Goku's face, the sound of the impact reverberated sickeningly through the air, loud enough for Vegeta and Hercule to hear it, and even making them wince, that sent the long gold haired Saiyan flying into a mountainside like a speeding bullet.

As soon as the Saiyan's body pierced through it and disappeared, the mountain exploded violently into countless numbers of large debris and rocks that flew in different directions, enormous clouds of black hued grey smoke bathed the entire area as it travelled around certain bends on the ground.

Hercule and Vegeta used their forearms to cover their faces from the flying barrages of rubble and dust that flew at them like a lethal swarm of projectiles.

"OWW-OWW-OWW-OWWWW!" Hercule gasped in pain as the sharp ends of oncoming stones and rocks hit his hairy forearms and face, and had even drawn blood, but the Champ was doing his best to protect his canine friend, by burying him deep into his chest and turning to the side. Bee whimpered quietly with his eyes shut, hoping it would all stop.

Vegeta on the other hand, was faring excellently well.

He only just stood there and had his right forearm covering his face with stones and rubble bouncing off it quickly, he wasn't bothered about them but instead bothered about where Goku was.

Vegeta concentrated his senses on picking up Goku's Ki, and after a few seconds he picked up a familiar signal underneath a large pile of rubble. It was high but just a little faint.

Kid Buu giggled before blatant and unholy anger took over his features and started swinging his arms around, firing pink blasts after pink blasts from his hands towards the pile of rocks and boulders which he knew was entombing his Saiyan opponent.

The beams exploded on impact and drew more smoke as the rocks were reduced further into stones and the ground shook with a loud BOOM.

"KAKAROT!" Vegeta shouted out in horror, he gritted his teeth at Kid Buu who continued blasting away to his heart's content, the Saiyan's instincts were forcing him to intervene but he knew it would be similar to committing suicide as he had no chance against Kid Buu, he learned that the hard way earlier on.

Kid Buu ceased his attacks as he laughed quietly, eager to see what he had managed to make of the entombed Saiyan.

A large cloud draped over the spot where Kid Buu was hitting his target, then all of a sudden, a gold explosion erupted from beneath the rubble as they then became reduced to nothing. Kid Buu's face became illuminated in a gold color as he looked down with a surprised expression, his red blood pupils scanning for the Super Saiyan Three.

As the gold energy slowly vanished from sight, there on the ground was a crater ten feet wide and ten metres deep. Inside of it, in the center, Goku was stood there with his arms at his sides.

A quarter of his blue undershirt was now missing, and there were multiple bruises and cuts all over exposed parts of his muscular chest and all over his face. His orange pants were riddled with a couple of holes in them, some cuts could be seen through them if you looked carefully.

The Super Saiyan Three just stood there with a smirk on his face, staring straight at Kid Buu, seeming more impressed than anything.

The Majin growled in anger, veins poking out of his forehead, his teeth gritting so hard against each other, they looked as if they were about to break off any second. Goku then phased out, still smirking as he rematerialized in the air, floating in front of Kid Buu. The Majin glared furiously at him, still growling.

"I have to say Majin Buu, this round of our fight was a million times better than before, you even came close to finishing me a few times. It was even a great workout too!" Goku smiled.

Kid Buu growled dismissively of his compliment.

"I can't believe you were holding back on me a bit, you shouldn't do that if you really want to have a fight that truly brings the best out of you and your abilities. I really should have never underestimated you," Goku continued.

"But I still have a _lot _of fight left in me yet...so what do you say we get started on round two now?" The Super Saiyan Three asked his Majin opponent with a smirk, awaiting his response.

Goku's response from Kid Buu was a fist that swiftly advanced towards his face at a frightening speed but the Saiyan caught it in his hand as if he had predicted it long ago. Kid Buu tried to punch him again with his free hand but Goku caught it in his other hand then before Kid Buu could blink, the Saiyan drove his right knee deep into Kid Buu's stomach, making him scream in pain as he doubled over.

The Super Saiyan Three brought his left knee up that connected with Kid Buu's chin, jerking his head right back at break neck speed, stunning him in the process. Goku then twirled around and delivered a roundhouse kick which went straight into Kid Buu's stomach followed by an uppercut, as Kid Buu leaned forwards from the previous blow, which hit him between the eyes and threw him miles away into the air above.

Goku's aura burst to life, surrounding him in gold flames and blue bio-electricity that crackled furiously all over him before he took off after his opponent.

Round Two was getting started.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well that's the fight scene. I really hope you guys enjoyed that. I'll try my best to make them much better in the future. Anyway according to some reviews, many are asking about Gohan and Gotenks being brought to the battle by Kibito Kai? Well in this story, Kibito Kai is putting his faith into Goku as the Old Kai is doing, yes he has recovered his energy by now but he's taking the Old Kai's word for it that Goku could still find a way to kill Kid Buu.<strong>_

_**To the reviewer who mentioned a second set of Potaras that the Kais have...they don't. If you remember, just before Kid Buu arrived on the Kai planet, Goku and Vegeta destroyed the pair Kibito Kai gave them and those were the very last ones they had, so...**_

_**Now i'm a huge DBZ Abridged and Team Four Star fan, the interaction of Hercule making fun of Vegeta's height and hair and Vegeta's response in this chapter was borrowed from the TFS Vegeta vs Android 19 fight.**_

_**Well thank you guys, see you again on the next chapter. i'll try my best to hurry with it. But don't be surprised if it takes longer.**_

_**Please review, I would like to hear your opinions but NO flaming please!**_

_**Take care of yourselves guys,**_

_**Yours Truly**_

_**SuperSaiyanKnight**_


	4. Chapter 4: A Demon's Rage

_**AN:**__** Hi Guys, I'm REALLY sorry it has taken me this long to update, I've been both ill and busy with work over December and the start of this New Year. But Im ok now and well...here is chapter four!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kid Buu Saga - Chapter Four: A Demon's Rage<strong>

The beautifully tranquil and peaceful-looking planet of New Namek was a heavenly sight to behold. The pretty towering blue trees stood firmly erect where they were, the emerald colored lake that stretched for miles in between many islands across the horizon. As the warm and salty breeze blew over them, on these very islands and vast lands all of which were adorned with pale blue grass, they were also littered with small pearly white Namekian homes that made up a village.

Only a few villages existed on Planet New Namek due to a small population of residing Namekians in general. Just nearby where the Namekian Leader's white hut was, two Supreme Kais, guardians of the universe, had a congregation of the Namekian natives surrounding them. In front of where they sat was a mystical glass ball which was planted down on the blue grass.

In that particular ball showed a long spiky gold haired warrior delivering blows to a small pink monster child, who was mirroring his actions at speeds which made them look like swift blurs colliding with each other, followed by multiple Ki blasts firing out of their palms that repeatedly kept on cancelling each other out, and resulted in bright explosions.

For a long period of time, nobody uttered a word. Their eyes never left the mystical object on the ground. The Namekians were watching in awe and "oohed" and "aahed" at the clash and violent motions that were being displayed, they had never witnessed such an intensely and close-fought battle like this in their lives...considering that everyone's lives were on the line right now.

"My goodness, do you see this Ancestor?" A bewildered Kibito Kai asked his master, his right eye was twitching out of nervousness and his raised fists trembling in anxiety.

"Majin Buu is taking this fight a lot more seriously than before. He's actually giving Goku a run for his money! You were certainly right Elder, Majin Buu has changed...and it may not look good for Goku at this rate. It may be possible that he won't even win!"

"_Yes_, I can see that Majin Buu is fighting at his best, I may be old but I'm not blind, you idiot!" Old Kai snapped angrily with spit flying out of his mouth and an annoyed glare directed at his descendant, that made the younger Kaioshin wince a little and lean slightly away in fear.

"But Goku is holding his own rather well so there's still a chance that he can do it. And when he does, you'll end up eating your own words." The elder Kai sneered, as he now turned his gaze back to watch Goku and Kid Buu in the Crystall Ball.

Dende was sitting down in a cross legged position on the blue grass, watching the fight nervously. His fists were shaking in fear that the Majin would eventually overpower and eliminate the Earth-raised Saiyan. True to Kibito Kai's word, Kid Buu looked like he was succeeding in giving Goku a much harder fight than what was previously imagined, and had now made him wonder if Goku could ever win this battle.

Dende's shaking form however didn't go unnoticed by Moori, the Namekian elder, who was now gazing down at the young Namek. Seeing Dende looking this apprehensive and fearful could not make Moori help but feel sympathy towards him. He knew that recently the events that had unfolded had been terrifying and shocking to say the least.

Dende was already visibly affected by what had transpired in the last few days, even with Earth and its inhabitants now still wished back, they were still at risk from being destroyed and wiped out again. The young Guardian of Earth knew that if Kid Buu successfully beat and destroyed Goku, then Vegeta and Hercule would be next along with the planet they were on, then Earth would fall victim to the Majin's hands again and after that?

Planet New Namek, of course.

Kid Buu would teleport here, and since his strength definitely outclassed all the few elite Namekian fighters that the Namek planet had to offer, they all too would be massacred by the pink demon with complete ease...and wouldn't even make him sweat. With every Namekian and even Moori killed, Porunga would then cease to exist permanently along with Shenron and that...would result in the Earth, New Namek and their respective inhabitants staying dead forever, and literally nothing in the universe could ever bring all of them back again.

A very horrible prospect…for anyone to think of at this point.

Even the Supreme Kais knew this, with the exception of Kibito Kai, Old Kai was still trying to stay positive in this situation but if he had any fears or doubts, he was doing a brilliant job of hiding them. Seeing that Dende was still trembling away, being kind and benevolent as he was, Moori sighed softly as he decided to comfort him. The Namek elder slowly sat himself down on the grass beside Dende as he placed his wooden cane in front of his crossed legs on the soft grass. They both stared into the Ball with a few moments of peaceful silence.

"Don't worry Dende my boy, Goku is a very powerful and strong warrior, I'm very sure he knows what he's doing, afterall he did beat Frieza all those years ago." Dende looked startled by the voice but forced a smile on his face as he turned around to face Moori, instantly recognising his voice. The elder Namek turned to face him with a friendly and reassuring smile.

"This isn't the time to be doubtful, it's the time to show that even in a situation like this, you are and must be able to retain hope and positivity...even if others do not." Moori told him.

"You are pure of heart and very wise Dende, there was certainly a reason that when Goku came to Namek seven years ago to search for a new Guardian for Earth, that I had recommended you...to take up that job. Until now, i've known and heard you have done marvellously at your new role, and I'm very proud of my choice and you, but you need to stay strong Dende, strong for the people of Earth, strong for Goku and most importantly strong...for yourself." Dende listened intently to the Namek elder's words and nodded slowly with a smile.

He knew Moori was right, what he had told him now made sense. Being afraid and internally pessimistic wasn't going to help himself or anyone or the situation they were in. As Dende looked at Goku in the Ball, he could see him fighting really hard against Kid Buu.

He had always known Goku to be the optimistic one, particularly when everyone was on a downer in certain situations and how he was very capable enough to raise their hopes and spirits.

"You're right Elder," Dende beamed enthusiastically before frowning just a little. "But it's just with all that has happened in the last few days on Earth. Well as you already know, we've all been through a lot recently."

Moori nodded in response. "I'm very well aware of that, and I'm not very pleased with the fact that you have had to face a horrible crisis like this so early in your new role at your age, even though you grow quicker and wiser due to our Namekian genes, but life does throw surprises; some good but some...very unpleasant, just like what is happening right now." He spoke calmly as he placed his right hand on Dende's left shoulder as they both looked into the Crystall Ball.

"I just really hope Goku can beat Majin Buu and there is still a chance he can do it Elder. I'm just afraid of what will happen if he loses..." Dende's voice quietly trailed off at the end.

Moori shook his head at his words, his comforting hand still resting on his shoulder as he maintained a small but bright smile.

"Dende, no matter what happens, no matter what certain situations may look like, evil shall and will never triumph," Moori told him reassuringly. "Look what happened to Frieza in the end, after that monster raided our planet and massacred our people for the dragon balls. The same will happen to that monster who Goku is fighting. It's karma my child, what goes around comes around. It doesn't take long for a monster's sins to catch up with him and finally pay the price."

Dende stared at the Namek elder for a few moments before nodding in agreement. He now turned around to watch Goku. In the Crystall Ball, the Saiyan now cupped his hands in front of him and released an azure energy wave that went straight towards Kid Buu, but the monster teleported out of the way as the blast went straight through where he had floated a second ago. The monster reappeared behind Goku, as he unleashed a brutal kick deep into the gold haired warrior's spine. The Super Saiyan Three then angrily retorted with a roundhouse kick to Kid Buu's face. The demon spat out a bit of blood before he and Goku continued attacking and blocking each other's strikes.

"Come on Goku, the whole universe is depending on you!" Dende silently cheered.

* * *

><p>Rage filled punches and kicks were flying everywhere, followed by gold and pink Ki blasts which crashed into each other and delivered bright and brutal explosions, mercilessly backed up by heavy grunting from each of the fighters, none of them showing signs of their stamina depleting just yet.<p>

This deadlock had persisted for minutes which to the fighters seemed like an eternity, neither the Super Saiyan Three nor Kid Buu were budging or finding any leeway, much to each other's annoyance. Just below them, a flame haired Saiyan Prince, a hairy afro haired human World Champ and his canine companion were watching them duke it out. Their faces wore masks of shock, amazement and doubt as even now none of them still couldn't tell who would be the likely winner in this unpredictable fight.

As Kid Buu raced forward and delivered a right hook to Goku's face, the Super Saiyan Three quickly raised his left forearm to block it in time but his opponent had now already thrown a left hook to the other side of his face as well, but the Saiyan blocked that too with his other arm before he raised his right leg and kicked Kid Buu hard, his foot crashed straight into the center of the Majin's face, leaving an imprint of the bottom of his boot behind.

Kid Buu's head snapped back violently and sent his small body soaring through the air. As Kid Buu's body landed and skidded on the ground, in mid-skid, he flipped back up onto his feet and phased out. Goku instinctively predicted his opponent's punch as he raised his left forearm just in front of his face and caught a rematerialized fist from Kid Buu in time.

Goku quickly countered by throwing a punch to Kid Buu but the monster phased out again, just in time to let the Saiyan's fist slice through the space Kid Buu had just vacated. Sensing Kid Buu's energy behind him, Goku raised his elbow behind him and blocked a reappearing Kid Buu's kick that was aimed for the Earth-raised Saiyan's left side. Goku then twisted his body around and brought his right leg up to perform a roundhouse kick on the Majin, but again, it missed its mark as Kid Buu nimbly ducked under it. Kid Buu swiftly launched himself into the air, with his left leg being thrust forward, aiming for Goku's chin but the Saiyan threw himself into a backflip, evading the blow successfully.

As Goku landed, he maintained a serious expression on his face as he began reflecting on the situation.

_"Darn, no matter how much effort i put out there, he's still able to hold his own effectively. In fact, he's not even giving me any breathing space, and because of that, i can't get enough time to charge a full power attack to finish him. If the fight continues to drag on like this, it'll only be a short time until I run out of energy again...then it'll be well and truly over for everyone. And I CAN'T let that happen, no matter the cost!" _

Kid Buu flew towards Goku with a fist aimed for his nose, very eager to resume their fight. Goku kept on blocking his opponent's blows as Kid Buu tried hard to pummell through his brilliant defense, but the Saiyan stubbornly unrelented as he then countered with a punch to Kid Buu's ribs, an elbow to his mouth and a spinning kick to his left cheek that threw his opponent into a cliffside. It quickly broke apart with a grey cloud that burst outwards upon impact and rocks and boulders of varying sizes then began entombing the Majin's pink body beneath them.

A large pink dome of energy exploded from underneath the vast pile of boulders, now being disintegrated out of existence.

As the bright violet pink light faded away, Kid Buu stood there with a bright blood pink aura that surrounded his pint sized body. He looked at Goku with a malicious grin before he phased out and reappeared in front of him, already delivering a flurry of blows with his maniacal laughter ringing loudly over them, making the Saiyan grunt at the rate of the tempo of his strikes as Goku now crossed his arms in front of him, blocking Kid Buu's blows successfully.

Goku brought his fists down to each side of his stomach quickly and growled in fury as he brought his palms in front of him. A dangerous gold energy wave blasted powerfully from his hands and hit Kid Buu directly, shaving the bottom half of his body off; the monster snarled bitterly as he regenerated himself as quickly as he could. His white pants popped out from underneath his waist followed by his black boots appearing at the bottom of them, now giving his opponent an angry look. Goku didnt seemed to be fazed by the angry expression, he actually smirked a little as both he and Kid Buu phased out of sight.

They reappeared, floating as ripples broke out across the sky like earlier from their fists and knees connecting with each other. After a few minutes, Kid Buu swiftly broke away and raised his hand. A pink energy sphere, the size of a basketball, formed into his palm with black lightning crackling dangerously around it.

The Majin, wasting no time, fired it at his target.

The attack was now racing after Goku as the Saiyan frowned in response. The Super Saiyan Three then gritted his teeth, and with a grunt, he swiped his right arm across in front of him, backhanding the sphere with his right hand and sent it flying in the direction to his right.

After travelling a few miles away, Kid Buu's attack exploded into a large pink dome that was at least a mile and a half long as ripples and moderate violent winds swept through the fighters, blowing Goku's long gold hair away to his left as well as Kid Buu's antenna to his right.

As the winds died down, Goku swung his arm behind him, his curled fist now opened into a flat palm as a large bright gold sphere appeared in it, humming vibrantly before he quickly brought it forwards and fired it at Kid Buu. As it was approaching, the monster mystically formed a hole in the center of his chest which was at least a few inches bigger in diameter than Goku's attack, allowing it to fly straight through Kid Buu's chest cleanly and disappear into the horizon behind him.

Goku growled in frustration at his failed shot, both his fists clenching tightly in front of him. After the orifice in his chest disappeared, Kid Buu pointed and laughed mockingly at him for a few moments before he charged at him with a hungry malevolent look. Goku phased out of sight with Kid Buu again doing the same, the ripples hiding them away as they crossed the skies once again, inflicting audibly painful blows on each other; a testament to both the speed and power of these super-powered beings.

The two fighters quickly appeared into view, trading earth shattering blows before flashing away from view for a few moments then appearing again, still trying to bring each other's defenses down. The pair knew this was starting to get very boring and decided to _really _push their strength as further as they could.

The Saiyan and Majin punched and kicked each other then stepped up the chain of their attacks viciously for the last time, before they both vanished out from view once again.

All that followed after them was their super high-speed blurring lines that crashed into each other furiously, generating large single circular ripples that had spread out and violently disintegrated nearby mountains and cliffs into rubble.

This just seemed to continue on in a zig-zag pattern. The stalemate was now reaching its peak and getting frustratingly boring for the fighters. None of them were getting anywhere fast but Kid Buu for all the rage and hatred he had, seemed to be having the time of his life.

Hercule gave up watching the fight for now, he knew that this kind of fight was thousands even millions of leagues ahead of the kind he was known as a champion for and was very competent at.

He now turned around to see Vegeta. Hercule saw that the Saiyan's eyes were shifting from side to side very quickly as he was looking up at the sky, his gaze was locked on to and tracking the fast moving blurred pair with great precision that only a Saiyan could enjoy.

"Hey, can you actually…y'know...keep up with them when you see them move as super-fast like that?" Hercule asked Vegeta curiously.

The Saiyan turned to look at the human with a small scowl on his face for a couple of seconds before he rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"These two aren't any of those typically pathetic weaklings you're so used to fighting and winning against, at the Martial Arts Tournament," Vegeta sneered arrogantly at Hercule, "they possess skill, speed and power beyond the comprehension of a human's imagination, like yours for example. Apart from a few, no human mind can ever register or keep up with the speeds Kakarot and Buu are fighting at right now, so while I get to enjoy the real show, a mere earthling like you will just have to make do with the fireworks display." the Saiyan Prince smirked mockingly.

"Besides I'm sure for a human like you, it looks pretty!"

Since the Cell Games, Hercule dismissed the Z-Fighters's skills and Ki blasts as 'tricks' and they were all 'fake'. From what Vegeta may have been able to tell now especially with all that happened earlier, it seemed to Hercule that now all the techniques that Goku and Kid Buu were using that the Champ would laugh off to his fans and reporters as nothing but "light shows", were in fact actually genuine.

Hercule may have either recently started believing in this or there was the possibility that he did much earlier during the Cell Games, but to avoid giving up the spotlight and fame that he enjoyed, he had to say what he did about the Z-Fighters. But even the Champ was amazed that such feats were existent that outclassed the ones he prided himself on.

BAAMM!

The pair looked up to see Goku give Kid Buu a head-butt then delivered a flurry of punches to his chest followed by a right hook across his face which pushed the child monster back.

Kid Buu growled angrily, he was getting angry, REALLY angry. But then slowly he smirked at Goku as he floated upwards so that he was several feet above him. The pink demon brought his palms together in front of him. Violet electricity crackled around them in a circular motion before a tiny bright pink dot formed in the center of Kid Buu's hands, then it expanded into a giant deadly-looking pink energy sphere, bigger than the last one, in a split second.

WAHUMM!

"Hehehe-hahahaha!" Kid Buu chuckled loudly with an evil glint in his eyes, before the large sphere shot out of his hands and charged towards an amazed Goku.

"Gargh!" Goku gasped in horror, his eyes were staring at the inbound attack as his instincts was warning and trying to force him to get to safety.

Goku finally gave in and phased out and appeared on top of a nearby cliff, his gaze still focused on the attack that now passed through where he had been a second and a half ago. Goku recognised Kid Buu's energy sphere as a toned down version of the Planet Burst attack that caused the demise of Earth. Goku was too stunned to do anything as he stared at the attack and the dangerous speed it was moving at.

Everyone, including Vegeta, Hercule and Bee watched as the mini Planet Burst attack crashed right into the ground. As it sank in slowly, it then opened up a gigantic spiderweb of countless fissures and wide cracks into the earth as they continued to widen and spread further. The giant pink sphere drilled horrifically underground, sending terrifyingly violent tremors through the Kai planet as deadly pink beams, very wide in girth, shot out of the ground, particularly from the cracks, to touch the skies. Similar to his earlier attack when he first fought Goku, a very large number of craters formed on the rocky ground and dotted all over the sacred planet and began to sink further in until more large cracks appeared everywhere else. The ground began to quake and groan hard before it began to slowly rise and break away.

A bright flash of pink light followed, blinding everyone present; the two Saiyans and Hercule covered their faces with their forearms and hands as they grunted with their eyes closed. Countless numbers of large towering rock formations shakingly rose to the air as pink lightning bolts crashed down around them.

As the flash disappeared, Vegeta, Hercule and Bee looked up only to feel the ground beneath their feet begin to rise up and found that they were now going to share a rock formation themselves but they were proved wrong as the structure split in half right down in the middle, separating Vegeta from Hercule and Bee at least ten feet apart.

The Champ and the canine screamed in horror as Hercule came close to losing his balance and falling off to plummet to his death. Vegeta stared at them from where he was, when it looked like the Champ wasn't going to fall, he turned his gaze back to find his Saiyan friend. Kid Buu had his fists raised by his hips as he looked up into the air, blood curdling evil laughter emitted from his mouth as it echoed through the skies. Evil pink lightning bolts shot down from the air and danced around Kid Buu's hovering body as a crackle of thunder escaped from the sky.

Goku now looked around and gasped at what he saw. There was nothing but tall rock formations that went on for miles even in the far distance. The Kai planet had now truly lost its image under Kid Buu's destruction.

Pleased with what he had done, Kid Buu enjoyed the makeover he gave to the poor planet and in fact, wanted to christen his new 'playground' and he had a unique way of wanting to. He tucked his legs underneath him and curled himself into a ball with his legs above his back and his feet below his chin, as he then zoomed down to the ground crashing through a single rock formation, large grey chunks burst out of where Kid Buu had hit as Goku phased out to land on another one nearby.

The rocky structure that Kid Buu crashed into slowly leaned to the side and hit its neighbor which then knocked into another one and then continued, causing all the towering structures to fall like dominoes.

Goku saw Kid Buu spin around in the air and shot towards the bottom of the rock formation that he was stood on top of. Just as Kid Buu went through it, Goku had, in time, managed to jump to the next one, only for that to collapse as he leapt off from that one too due to a psychotic demon child bulldozing through it at a horrific speed. Goku continued to jump from one rock formation to the other like stepping stones as at the same time below him, Kid Buu kept on ploughing through them, his loud evil laughter heard by his intended victims.

Behind the Saiyan and Majin, the falling structures fell down and shattered into a million pieces as brown smoke wafted and travelled everywhere followed by flying stones that flew everywhere into random spots. As Goku jumped from the last rock formation and onto the top of one of the last group of mountains to exist on the Kai planet right now, Kid Buu materialized in front of him, cackling as he was now about to crash straight into the Super Saiyan Three.

Goku instinctively reacted by raising his hands and fired a large fiery azure energy wave that covered Kid Buu, slowly dissolving him into a thousand pieces. As Goku looked up, the large group of pink matter combined with each other and materialized into a seething Kid Buu.

The Majin was absolutely furious, he growled animalistically at Goku, which surprised the Saiyan, before he dashed over to him and started firing as many punches and kicks at the stunned Saiyan, who had barely brought his hands up to defend himself.

What Goku didn't know was that a couple of times, he had reduced Kid Buu into bits using powerful energy blasts. Kid Buu was still angry over his experience with the Super Spirit Bomb, by being blasted repeatedly into thousands of pieces which now constantly reminded of his near death experience, was now tipping him right over the edge and who knows what would happen if Kid Buu finally snapped.

Goku continued to block Kid Buu's strikes masterfully, and landed some of his own successfully, but he now noticed something. His Majin opponent was delivering his punches wildly, not bothering to concentrate and calculate his blows properly. Goku instantly knew at that point that Kid Buu was blinded by the rage he was feeling.

From the Saiyan's combat experience, while rage gave great power, if it was left uncontrolled... it would then also become a great disadvantage. An important disadvantage which the Super Saiyan Three definitely needed right now against his opponent.

"_He's letting his anger cloud his mind, he doesn't even know that'll actually only work against him. All i just need to do is use his anger to my advantage. If everything goes well, I might...just might be able to finish this very soon!"_ Goku thought to himself with a bit of optimism but he wouldn't be surprised if something unexpected happened.

Kid Buu continued to attack wildly with blind rage still fueling his blows. His angry grunts followed each blow as they landed, most of them only getting blocked by his opponent. Goku brushed aside a stray kick before he managed to exploit many openings Kid Buu had. A punch landed in the pink monster's stomach followed by a knee to the ribs, a forearm strike to the jaw, a side kick to the chest and an uppercut to the chin. Each blow made Kid Buu more angry and especially when he tried to land strikes of his own that were either blocked or missed, was fuelling an unholy rage that was building inside of him. Goku delivered a powerful knee strike to the back of Kid Buu's head sending him crashing to the ground.

The demon snarled as he got back up, his angry gaze searching for his prey. Goku appeared in front of him but before Kid Buu's mind could react, the Saiyan grabbed Kid Buu's antenna and sent a powerful fist which landed straight into his face. As Kid Buu's body was flung back, since Goku still had his grip on the antenna, it automatically extended in length which stretched from nearly up to a mile.

Goku put his left hand in front of his right one holding it and yanked Kid Buu back towards him. Once Kid Buu's body came into range, He performed a roundhouse kick to his face that sent him back into the air, this time, letting go of his antenna. Goku phased in behind with an elbow planted in Kid Buu's spine, making him howl in pain.

A couple of minutes later, Goku was now in complete control of the fight, no matter how much anger and rage he put into his blows, Kid Buu could now no longer lay even a finger on Goku. The Super Saiyan Three was now effortlessly parrying away his attacks and delivered more of his own successfully. It now looked like the Majin was losing, making Vegeta smirk proudly.

"_Kakarot's doing it! He's using Buu's anger against him, if he continues like this then all he needs to do is charge up a powerful blast then he's won this!" _The Saiyan thought to himself.

"Hahaha, hey Bee look, that blonde Goku is doing it, he's beating that freak to a pulp, he can't even touch him!" Hercule laughed as Bee began to bark out loudly in happiness and excitement, as they saw Goku deliver a vicious combo of fist strikes and brutal kicks to Kid Buu, making the pink terror spit out blood, scream in agony, and some more bruises began to surface on his body.

"Beat him Goku,_ yyeeahh-hahaha_!" Hercule cheered, pumping his left fist in the air.

The Saiyan unleashed a barrage of gold energy bullets from his palms that blew Kid Buu away into little pieces of blobs. Of course the Majin regenerated quickly but pure anger was etched on his face.

Goku somersaulted over his head and kneed him in the solar plexus. As the Majin was about to fly back, Goku stopped him by grabbing his antenna again and swung him round and round until they were a blur of pink and gold. After he built up enough momentum, Goku released his child opponent and sent him hurling at an uncomprehendable speed into a cliff side.

Upon impact, the cliff side crumbled down on Kid Buu burying him deep into the ground just like before. Goku landed a few meters away and waited for Kid Buu to resurface. A pile of rocks instantly flew everywhere as the Majin's head popped up and slowly climbed out.

Kid Buu looked at Goku with a stare so angry, anyone else would have run away in an instant. He now growled so furiously that Goku couldn't help but stare at him with an expression of caution, curiosity and a hint of fear. Kid Buu's body began shaking uncontrollably as he flung his head back and let out an ear-splitting scream.

Hercule pressed his fingers into his ears whilst wincing, Bee whimpered in fear while Vegeta frowned as he saw plumes of thick smoke and steam erupting out from the orifices that crowned Kid Buu's head and down the sides of his arms, as the smoky steam was coated in black electricity.

Pink and black bio-electricity now crackled around his body lethally as Kid Buu's roars of anger and pain increased in pitch. Both of Kid Buu's eyes started to turn blood crimson as his body was encased in a pink spherical aura as ripples tore through the planet. Kid Buu continued screaming in anger like a severely wounded animal, clenching his fists so tightly purple-colored blood began to slowly seep from them. The Kai planet rumbled dangerously, screaming and begging for everything to stop and be left alone.

Thunder boomed in furiously from the skies as purple and black lightning bolts smashed into the ground repetitively. Kid Buu released violet circular shockwaves that escaped his body and spread through the planet, rocks stood up on end, rising quickly in to the air and dissolved away. Goku was amazed by what he saw but then his senses picked up on something that made him freeze with horror.

Kid Buu's Ki was somehow…rising and swelling at a furiously incredible rate, it never had increased this much when Super Buu was reverting back to his true form.

It was a horrendous sight to watch.

The Majin continued to scream, letting his rage consume him and desperately pulling more power out of this new well he had just tapped into. Viciously devastating winds howled through the Kai Planet and blew Hercule and Bee off the rock formation they were stood on top of. Fortunately for them, the winds carried the screaming pair through the air and onto the ground where they both continued to roll away.

Goku and Vegeta's heart sank, they sensed Kid Buu's Ki expanding rapidly, showing no signs of stopping, it just continued to pour out of his body, almost like a small waterfall of energy. How had this monster contained this much power? Kid Buu had veins protruding out sickeningly from all around different parts of his body as he screamed in wrath.

"WHAT! How is this possible?! His strength and powers are increasing exponentially, this is bad, _really bad! _Vegeta gasped in horror, his eyes widened in disbelief. Goku was stood where he was, having the same expression as Vegeta's, on his own face.

"No, NOOO-he's not supposed to be this strong!" He cried out hysterically. "Where has he managed to get all this raw power from? He's going to be the strongest out of all his other forms if this keeps up!"

An explosion of violet light blew the two Saiyans away, sending them flying through the air like rag dolls and landed several miles away onto the ground. Vegeta crashed through a large rock and rolled onto the ground while Goku landed on the edge of a cliff, the Saiyan quickly getting back up onto his feet, his attention still on his opponent.

As the pair got up, they looked up and were both terrified and stunned at the sight they saw. Kid Buu was slowly floating towards them with an angry pink aura that was five times his size and was surrounding his body, as streaks of bio-electricity spat around his chest and jumped off of him. They could sense the Majin's power had increased dramatically than before, even by just looking at him, you could almost tell.

The Majin looked the same like before, no noticeable muscle mass increase or even in height, but there was a much more menacing and confident look about him. Kid Buu looked down at and carefully examined his glowing hands with curiousity on his face, he was now surprised and awed at the massive power boost he just gained through his anger. At this, he gave out a wicked chuckle, with his eyes closed, before he opened one of them and abruptly pointed at Goku with his right finger, a wicked smile spread across his face.

"Buu now squash you!" He exclaimed confidently as Goku forced himself into a fighting stance against an enemy who had now grown so much stronger than before.

"Oh no!" The Saiyan muttered.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN:<strong>__** Well...I know many of you are thinking of how Kid Buu managed to acquire this power up. The explanation regarding this will be in the next chapter. I've grounded the reason realistically so you guys will be able to believe that it is certainly possible. The next chapter will be a turning point in the battle. I've not focused a lot in this chapter so forgive me if you find it somewhat lacking in some parts. **_

_**I also have been working out a consistent update schedule: which will now be every two weeks. I know you guys want to get through this saga quickly and i'll do my very best to not disappoint.**_

_**I'll do a Q&A with guest comments but if you have an account on here, ill reply through DMs to you.**_

_**anonymous **_

_**Q: So if the going goes tough then will kibitokai bring gohan and gotenks to the scene?**_  
><em><strong> And is Goku stronger then them(gohan and gotenks) <strong>_  
><em><strong> What role is vegeta gonna play in your fic? Or is it going to focus solely on Goku? And how did Kid Buu survive?<strong>_

_**A: That was certainly an option...until now, you'll find out why in chapter 5 if you're still reading this. Goku is still weaker than Gohan and Gotenks in raw power alone but skills-wise he's a lot a better and efficient. Vegeta will still be in a lead role like Goku is, and as for how Kid Buu survived? You and everyone reading this will find out VERY soon!**_

_**Alex Walker **_

_**R: Good stuff so far. All though I hope it doesn't stay just all about Goku**_

_**A: Thank You! Well Goku is the main protagonist in DBZ, so it's natural that there will be a greater focus on him but don't worry my story will focus on other characters at some point.**_

_**Well Guys, hopefully i'll see you in a fortnight. 98 reviews, 38 favorites and 53 followers-some of them are even from my favourite DBZ authors on here so THANK YOU SO MUCH!**_

_**Please Review Guys, I love to hear your thoughts but again NO FLAMING, I don't need trolls on here and so far everything is going really good.**_

_**See you hopefully in a fortnight guys**_

_**Yours Truly**_

_**SuperSaiyanKnight**_


	5. Chapter 5: Retribution

**Kid Buu Saga - Chapter Five: Retribution**

On the floating ancient half dome palace over watching the Earth, that was known as Kami's Lookout, every member of the Z-Fighters who were present on that very platform, had just picked up Kid Buu's frighteningly swollen power. It was certainly bad news for everyone now, in fact the worst.

"Garrghh! Do you guys feel that?! M-M-Majin Buu's energy has just increased dramatically. He's much stronger than even Goku now!" Krillin gasped in horror as his hands and shoulders shook violently, and his mouth quivering. All the Z-Fighters gasped in unison, the shivers that ran down their spines was terribly tremendous, a few of them had angry expressions on their faces especially Goten and Trunks, gritting their teeth.

Bulma and Chi-Chi had a frightened and concerned look on their paling faces, fearing greatly for their husbands.

"Man, why does things always go from bad to worse?" Yamcha groaned loudly as he glared up at the sky.

"This is really serious guys, like what Krillin said, Goku is in big trouble now!" Piccolo spoke up concernedly as he stared up at the sky, very worried for his friend.

"That monster's power has just increased so much, it's-it's-it's horrible!" He gasped, His right eye was twitching nervously as he said this.

"If Goku gets killed now, we'll be next along with the Earth again, and we certainly wont even stand a chance against that monster with this magnitude of power, if he comes back here."

As a bead of cold sweat trickled down the right side of his face, Piccolo didn't want to show it but he was very afraid of Kid Buu's increased power, and that Goku's chances of beating him were now miniscule. If the unthinkable was to happen, in that Goku was killed in this fight, he knew that the Majin would inevitably return to destroy Earth, and that not even Gohan with his unlocked power or Gotenks at Super Saiyan Three would be able to defeat this pink demon. The former Demon King knew how strong the two of them were when they fought Super Buu.

Even with their new powers and capabilities they displayed earlier, they actually now paled in comparison with the Majin's recently unlocked one.

"Piccolo...are you saying tha-tha-that my Goku may get k-k-killed again even after being brought back to life only just recently?" Chi-Chi asked him, her voice was shaking with emotion.

The wife of Goku had been through a lot recently, the resurrection of her husband, thanks to the Old Kai, was an uplifting and exhilarating piece of news she had received from Gohan, who told her just after Kid Buu had shockingly survived the Super Spirit Bomb. Now knowing there was chance Goku may be killed again, was now starting to scare her, and she hated the thought of Goku in pain and dying...again.

Piccolo remained silent, not uttering a word of reply to Chi-Chi. He wanted to, in a kind way though, keep quiet about any questions she had for him regarding Goku now, to spare her any more grief. But he knew that would only work for a little while. Gohan and Goten looked at him curiously but they knew instantly why he didn't choose to say anything.

It was abundantly obvious Majin Buu was so much stronger than before. They could sense the Majin's Ki which clouded their senses, and also found that their father's was slowly slipping away. Goku's Super Saiyan Three form was expending a lot of energy and was soon about to run out, then he would definitely get torn apart effortlessly.

Gohan decided to remain silent, even ignoring his mother's enquiring looks that were trying to prise answers out of him. The Saiyan hybrid knew the truth based on what he was sensing, and wanted to follow Piccolo's lead in avoiding giving his mother a nervous breakdown.

Goten stared down pensively at the shiny tiled ground below him. He used to always hear from his older brother about their father's legendary fights since childhood and after his brother, and their uncle, Raditz showed up. He knew his dad was one of the greatest martial artists on this planet and the strongest too. With the Super Saiyan Three, he believed he could beat Majin Buu, even Piccolo had told him he could still beat him, but Goten was smart enough to know that it was different now.

He looked at his brother, who like the others, was angrily scowling away into the sky. He quietly walked over to him and then raising his right hand, he lightly tugged him on his left pants leg. Gohan looked down from the sky to his little brother, a little surprised he was there in front of him, but then forced a smile on his face.

"What's up Squirt?" He tried to ask cheerily but his tone clearly suggested that he couldn't help but worry for their father.

"G-Gohan, c-c-can Dad still beat M-M-Majin Buu now, or w-w-will-will he d-die-again?" A stuttering Goten asked quietly as tears began to slowly escape his eyes. He only got to meet his father for a day, he already knew everything about him based on what his mother and brother told him.

Meeting him was at first nerve-wracking but he found that him and his father were more alike in ways than one. And also, he had the same friendly and carefree nature. When he looked at him, he always felt happy and felt...safe, as he would put it. They already formed a close bond in just a few hours of meeting each other at the World Martial Arts Tournament.

Gohan slowly kneeled down and placed a hand on his little brother's right shoulder. He hated seeing Goten cry as when he did, it looked like he was watching his dad cry, and that pained him so much.

"Hey don't worry about Dad, okay? He'll be fine. He'll definitely think of something to beat Majin Buu. Remember he's the best, just like I told you." Gohan told him with a smirk as he raised his other hand and wiped Goten's tears away. Goten smiled as Gohan felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Videl smiling warmly at him, her beautiful cerulean eyes glimmering. Gohan smiled back as he stood up and turned to face her.

"Hey, you look really stressed." Videl told him softly, as she reached forward to take his left hand and held it tightly in her own and threw him a sympathetic look. Gohan turned around to see that Goten had returned back to where he was before, and was quietly talking to Trunks. Gohan then turned back to face Videl.

"To be honest Videl, the way things have turned out recently, who wouldn't be? That Spirit Bomb should've finished that monster off but somehow that wasn't enough. And now Majin Buu's managed to power up to the point... where he's a lot stronger than when he even beat me when I came back." Gohan explained in a serious and worried tone as he rubbed the back of his head anxiously.

"I'm not even sure if my dad can beat him now. Everything's just going south lately."

"It'll be all right." Videl reassured him. She now smiled lovingly at him, as she rubbed the right side of Gohan's face with her left hand. Gohan looked back up then smiled at her. The way she was touching him, he obviously knew about the deep feelings she had for him, the way she cried and banged her fists on his chest repeatedly, and telling him angrily about how 'worried sick' she was about him, when they all were wished back.

Gohan now walked away from Videl and walked up to Piccolo. The Namek had his arms folded over his chest, his face was lowered, scrunched up in concentration but Gohan could tell his old teacher and best friend was sweating away nervously, visibly disturbed by the Majin's unholy power.

"So...wha-what do you think Piccolo, do you think Dad can still find a way to beat him...or not?" Gohan asked him.

His voice was lowered so that Goten and Chi-Chi would not be able to hear them, especially if Piccolo's answer was negative, to avoid causing them any upset. Piccolo opened his eyes and turned to look at his former student.

"I'm not sure anymore Gohan, but I certainly don't like where this is going." He replied slowly.

"Do you even feel that?" Piccolo asked Gohan as he looked back up at the sky,

"Majin Buu's new power is frightening, his power has increased to a whole new level whilst your father's is going in the opposite direction."

Gohan sadly nodded. His father's power would be running out soon. And with the Majin's new strength, it seemed, how much Gohan wanted to refuse to believe it, his father...might lose this battle. Piccolo noticed the look on Gohan's face and unfolded his arms as he turned to face him.

"Don't lose hope in your father, Gohan," he told him in a serious tone. "If he fights smartly, long enough to find a way...then there is still a chance he can win and save all of us."

Gohan looked back at his former teacher and stared for a few moments, before nodding again.

The hybrid Saiyan looked up to the sky and began sensing and focusing on his father's Ki, reinvigorating his faith in him.

"Come on Dad, I know you can beat him, you'll find a way. You always do." Gohan smiled faithfully.

* * *

><p>Shock, horror, disbelief and despair. These were the feelings of Goku and Vegeta right now. The pair still could not accept, come to terms with or register what had just happened before their eyes. Just when they were making a significant progress to victory, it seemed that fate was tempted to make their situation even more difficult.<p>

After the Majin snapped and unleashed his rage, to their horror, Kid Buu's strength and power had amazingly risen and exceeded his previous limits dramatically, even though he was supposed to be the weakest incarnation of his other two stronger forms that the pair had faced in battle before this one.

His power was immensely staggering and very threatening too; a true demon was now present before them. Goku just could not help but stare at Kid Buu in horror. His mind was racing madly, nervousness crept up inside of him as he wondered what his plan of action would be right now.

The only option that he could think of was to continue on fighting right towards the end. But Kid Buu was so much stronger than he ever was before now, not to mention that when they were equal once, before his surprise power up, the demon had put up such an incredible fight against him since he survived. Could he even survive if he fought this newly powered up Buu?

_"I-I still don't believe this, how has he been able to attain this much power? It's incredible, but I, at least before all that, thought he'd be on my level to possibly beat, I almost could've done it. Damn, just when i thought things couldn't get worse."_ Goku thought anxiously to himself as he looked at Kid Buu.

The monster did not return his gaze but was now looking down at his hands, as pink bio-electricity crackled over them, travelling up the length of his arms then down his chest.

They were more frequent this time, giving Kid Buu a more dangerous and hazardous appearence. The monster was in awe of himself. He felt such an amazing strength that eclipsed his previous level, in his being.

His new power was raging around inside his body, begging to be unleashed against whichever target he chose. It felt so intoxicating... he never felt so alive.

Yes, this was what he needed right now to exact his revenge and win in this fight. He never knew his anger could give him so much power like this but he couldn't help but feel that this power felt somehow... familiar, like if he had used it all before but then was suddenly locked and hidden away deep inside, and was unable to access it until now.

But never mind, all that Kid Buu cared about was that he was stronger than he ever thought possible and he was ready to tear his Saiyan opponent apart mercilessly with his new power, how he was certainly going to enjoy doing that now!

Kid Buu gasped excitedly before he raised his left arm in front of him, curious to test out his increased power. His hand was now covered in dark pink electricity before a brilliant violet pink sphere formed in his hand.

WAAHUMM!

Kid Buu then brought and pointed his hand down to his left side, aiming for the ground filled with countless rows of rock formations below him. Goku braced himself quickly, shocked that this time he was not Kid Buu's chosen target, but before he could bring his hands up to charge an energy attack to stop his opponent, the newly-powered up demon released his attack as it charged straight out of his hand and struck the ground at speeds that stunned even him.

Upon impact, the sphere expanded a thousandfold in size and height, and travelled along the distance in a few seconds, ploughing through and destroying literally every single thing in its path, cleaving straight through rows of rock formations and sending rocky and earthly shrapnel flying into the air in the process, as powerful tremors ripped through the Kai planet, subjecting it to more brutal punishment.

After the light vanished, an enormously large trench that was several miles wide and matched by how deep it was at the epicenter was left behind. The trench itself seemed to go on for miles on end, nobody, where they stood, could see where it had stopped in the far distance.

That blast was extraordinarily powerful, visually and destructively too. Goku and Vegeta stared and gasped in unison at the destruction Kid Buu's small energy sphere acheived despite the fact that the pair were separated at least a quarter of a mile away. Kid Buu slowly turned to face Goku and looked at him with an evil grin as if to say "you're next!"

_"NO! This can't be-this is-is impossible!"_ Vegeta thought to himself as he looked at Kid Buu in both extreme shock and amazement. _"He was already giving Kakarot a hard battle but his strength has now grown dramatically, even to the point now where he's completely surpassed Kakarot and he may not have a chance to defeat him, if he had one before, it has certainly flown out of the window now."_

Vegeta clenched both his fists tightly as he looked down at each of them.

_"Damn it, if only I was at full power maybe...maybe i could step in to help Kakarot take him out. But I'm sure even that won't be enough now…as he could easily rip us apart with this new power of his!"_

Kid Buu stared at Goku with an evil smile then let out a maniacal laughter before he immediately phased out of sight and appeared in front of the Saiyan.

Goku gasped as he flinched at the same time at Kid Buu's sudden appearance, the latter floating in the air in front of him, smirking with his evil crimson eyes meeting his Saiyan opponent's turquoise ones.

The Majin was now moving further into his personal space, throwing him an amused look. Slowly his smirk turned into a wicked malevolent smile. Goku quickly regained his composure and grunted, before he threw a fist towards Kid Buu's face, but before it could land, the demon effortlessly dodged it by leaning his head to his side, allowing his fist to pass over his right shoulder.

Goku threw another punch but missed again as Kid Buu dodged it again in the same manner. The Saiyan then growled before he leaned forward and unleashed a mighty combo of punches on the Majin, aiming for different spots all over his body as well as his face.

But to his horror, Kid Buu danced around them lazily, dodging each blow like they were nothing before the Majin stopped to giggle, then he pulled the bottom of his right eyelid down with his right finger, and stuck his tongue out at his Saiyan opponent, mocking Goku's inability to hit him.

Goku snarled angrily at the sight of this. Not willing to be mocked by this demon child or lose this fight, he spun around to roundhouse kick him, his right heel aiming for the right side of the Majin's face. Kid Buu snickered evilly as he caught his leg with his right hand, and still using that hand, he spun around one hundred and eighty degrees and threw Goku straight into a row of rock formations behind him. The Saiyan crashed through all of them, one after one, causing them to fall down and explode into a myriad of stones when they hit the ground, causing the very earth of the planet to mildly shake.

The sound of the rocky structure crashing down and breaking upon impact, echoed loudly in the wispy air. Goku landed hard on his back on a large pile of rubble, that once used to be a mountain, with a painful grunt. He let out a little groan before he flipped back up onto his feet, dusting himself off. His eyes widened when he saw that Kid Buu was already in front of him with his arms folded over his chest and his mouth curled into a sinister grin on his face.

"GGGRRRAAARRRRGHHHH!" Goku yelled in anger as he raised both his fists in front of him before an explosion of gold flames burst outwards and surrounded his body. He then charged straight towards to Kid Buu with his right leg outstretched in front of him, ready to deliver an earth shattering kick to his Majin opponent.

The pink terror didn't seem to be bothered to try and defend himself, he continued to stand there, unmoving as he kept his smirk on his face at Goku...as if he actually wanted him to hit him. His posture remained the same no matter how close the Saiyan was getting towards him.

Goku quickly phased out slightly with his foot a few inches away from hitting Kid Buu's face and reappeared behind him, close to plowing his foot into the Majin's spine, hoping to take him by surprise.

Kid Buu had his back to him but sensing his opponent behind him, he quickly jumped up and did an aerial backflip, allowing Goku's kick to pass underneath his head, and whilst still upside down, he smashed his knee brutally into the Super Saiyan Three's face, hurling him a long distance away, before landing the right way up on the ground and phased out of sight again.

The Majin reappeared behind a stunned Goku who was still soaring through the air with his back facing him. Kid Buu then spun his body around seven hundred and twenty degrees and then slammed a brutal left kick to the left side of the Saiyan's face. A circular shockwave escaped the point of impact, making Goku yell out in pain as his head snapped to his right, his face now stinging with a furious pain.

His body also jerked to the right and was sent crashing into a large rocky wall of a half-crumbled cliff. It exploded into hundreds of thousands of small stones and rocks as Goku's body smashed right through it and came out the other end.

As he came to a stop after skidding and bouncing across the ground, leaving a narrow trench in his wake, Goku was now sprawled out, lying face-first into the ground, he coughed hard as he slowly pushed himself back onto his feet and spat out some dirt and wet soil that got inside of his mouth. The stinging pain in the left side of face was still present, but Goku simply ignored it.

He felt much worse after all.

Before he could turn around, he felt a very strong fist land underneath his chin, making his head snap back and being thrown into the sky. Kid Buu reappeared and cut off Goku's ascension, roundhouse kicking him back toward the ground. His landing was very rough; he crashed in a crumpled heap into the earth, sand and dirt bathing his body.

The Majin's leg now descended down viciously and landed in the hero's exposed back, making him scream in agony; pain pulsating through his body tremendously as he flew into a large boulder and slid down from it, leaving a perfect indent behind.

"NO, Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted in horror and concern for his Saiyan brother, clenching his fists tightly.

Goku launched himself back onto his feet and pressed two fingers to his forehead and teleported away, and phased in behind Kid Buu, his arm pulled back in preparation for a blow. As he fired it towards the center of the back of the pink demon's head, Goku was then rudely surprised when his punch pierced through thin empty air, as Kid Buu speedily contorted around it and behind the long gold haired Saiyan. The Majin grinned darkly as he flung his head forwards and head-butted the Super Saiyan Three hard in the back of his head.

Goku grimaced and grunted in pain at the hit, staggering to the ground and landing on his left knee whilst clutching the back of his head with his right hand. The Earth-raised Saiyan gritted his teeth at the badly burning pain he felt in the back of his head. He mentally tried to block out the pain so he could maintain a clear focus on the fight.

But the Saiyan was too dazed to defend himself as the Majin teleported in front of him and sent a straight kick to Goku's chin, sending him flying through the air at top speeds. The Saiyan managed to bring his arms and legs out and used his Ki to halt himself abruptly in mid-air, but just then, Kid Buu phased in above him and with just his right hand, delivered a hammer-fist that landed straight on the top of his head, making the Saiyan cry out in extreme agony as he was sent careening vertically back to the ground. Goku's body produced a large crater upon impact as dust and greyish brown smoke shrouded his body.

Goku was gently rubbing the top of his head where Kid Buu had hit him, his right eye was closed as his left one was still open, glaring through it at the Majin monster. Kid Buu giggled mockingly as he floated down towards him.

"Grrrhh!" Goku grunted angrily, the pain in his head was stinging very badly but slowly started to subside a little. Before Goku realised anything, the Majin now kicked him in the back so hard that he did not have time to gasp in pain as he found himself soaring through the air again and smashed straight through a boulder like an unstoppable bullet.

It immediately exploded away into little pieces upon impact as Goku continued to fall head over heels across the ground.

_"Darn it, he's just as strong as he was when me and Vegeta had to fuse together to fight him!"_ he thought to himself incredulously.

* * *

><p>On New Namek, the Supreme Kais and the Namekian natives were watching this horrific turn of events. The Namekians were shouting and gasping in horror as they watched the pink terror deliver vicious blows to the Earth-raised Saiyan, the latter unable to put up a better defense.<p>

"NO!" Dende gasped loudly, his eyes widened in horror as he watched the two fighters in the Ball.

"Goku's losing...if he dies then," he gulped anxiously as he continued. "We're all g-g-going to be k-k-killed soon."

"I don't understand this," Kibito Kai began with an incredulous expression on his face "Goku was finally beating that monster before, but after that power up, Majin Buu is now stronger than he was earlier. He's-he's outclassing Goku, he can't even touch him now!" He then turned to his ascendant.

"Do-do you have any idea of how he's got this strong, Ancestor? Personally I think that monster is as strong as when Goku and Vegeta had to fuse with earrings to beat him." He asked, wondering what the elder Kai's explanation would be.

"I-iim not sure.." the Old Kai whimpered as he rocked backwards and forwards, wrapping both his arms around his legs that was tucked into his chest. Then he paused in thought.

"The only logical explanation that I have is that...he-he must have absorbed and siphoned some of the energies from the two children in their fused state and Gohan after he absorbed them."

"I...still don't understand, Ancestor?" Kibito Kai responded weakly as he stared at the Old Kai.

"What I'm trying to say, is that when Majin Buu absorbed them, he had access to their strength and powers to augment his own, correct?" The elder Kai asked his descendant.

The young Kaioshin simply nodded.

"Well then," Old Kai continued, "when Majin Buu used their powers, it may have been possible he _fully_ absorbed their powers, meaning that whilst he fought our friends on Earth, using the powers of the people he absorbed to enhance his own, at the same time, he transferred portions of those very powers...deep into his body...or a hidden energy reserve if you'd like to call it."

Everyone just stared, no one even uttered a word. They all were shocked and amazed at this new theory. Everyone was still waiting for the deity to elaborate further on this.

"Before destroying the Earth, when he reverted back to his original form, Majin Buu must have still retained all of his absorbed powers even though it was still hidden deep inside of this body. He must have been unaware of this until recently. The power must have laid dormant inside of him until it was unlocked under extreme distress or anger like now." Old Kai explained worriedly.

"This is only a theory though, but now from what I'm seeing, he's far stronger than Goku...and possibly nearly as strong as when he absorbed Gohan."

"Curse that Bibidi!" Kibito Kai shouted angrily as he clenched his teeth, his eyes glaring daggers into the laughing Kid Buu in the Crystall Ball, who was now delivering a brutal combo of punches to Goku's face, making him spit out blood with each blow that hit his face. The Saiyan hero being unable to defend himself against most of the hits.

"That evil wizard truly created a monster." The Old Kai sadly nodded in agreement with his descendant's words.

Dende now closed his eyes in extreme sadness.

"Goku!" he whimpered quietly as he turned to stare into the Crystall Ball, his eyes becoming watery.

* * *

><p>Goku quickly fired a gold energy wave that instead hit and exploded into a cliff side, missing his disappearing opponent. Kid Buu's speed was giving him a hard time. As the monster disappeared, the Saiyan panted, he was slowly becoming fatigued. Not a good sign.<p>

A pink head tentacle slowly appeared into sight followed by a familiar face with an evil smile, before a headbutt sent him flying backwards onto the ground.

Kid Buu smirked malevolently as he raised his right palm in the air at Goku. His palm slowly grew gold, then all of a sudden, he fired two gold ki spheres at the Super Saiyan Three.

Goku watched in horror as the energy spheres, shaped like long discs raced towards him. Seeing that the pair was getting close, he shot up in the air like a rocket trying to get away from the spheres...but they were much faster. As he turned around, he raised both of his feet in front of him so that he could keep them at bay.

The two spheres then split away in opposite directions, surprising Goku.

The Saiyan then turned to look over his right shoulder, he saw the spheres perform a sharp U-turn and quickly raced down towards him. Goku found that they instantly appeared either side of him, ready to crush him. As they moved towards him, he outstretched his hands to catch and keep them at bay. He now strained immensely to keep them from crushing him, sweat began seeping from his pores.

The spheres had enough crushing power to flatten a planet the size of Jupiter effortlessly.

Goku grunted as hard as he could; multiple veins protruded around the sides of his forehead and all over his biceps and forearms. The strain he was put under was unimaginable. His arms and body was aching all over painfully as he tried to push the Ki spheres away that were attempting to crush him from both sides, which they were getting closer to doing.

Goku felt his Super Saiyan Three strength being pushed to its very limit. It felt like he was bearing the weight of half of the planets in the universe on his shoulders.

He was not going out like this. Too many people depended on him, he couldnt let them down. He wasn't going to let them down.

Kid Buu had veins poking around the same parts of his own body too, his fists clenching tightly as he controlled the movements of his spheres. Both fighters were putting all of their strength into their efforts to outdo the other. Goku could now feel his knees being brought right up to his chin. He couldn't hold out for much longer at this rate.

Knowing he was about to be crushed any second, Goku then gave out an almighty yell, "GGRRR-YYYYAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!"

The Super Saiyan Three desperately reached deep into his energy reserves and brought it all out. His lustrous gold aura flared to life around him, flowing and pulsing angrily as bio-electricity crackled and danced viciously around his body. As Goku continued to scream, his body grew a bright gold as his aura widened instantly followed by a sphercial explosion.

Fortunately for him, it blew the pair of gold discs away and were sent flying in opposite directions. One crashed into the ground and exploded, the same happened with the other after hitting a rock formation.

Goku floated in the air, panting heavily as sweat poured down his face. Before his mind could register anything, Kid Buu kneed him in the gut hard enough, that had made the Saiyan gasp and cough up blood before he was sent crashing into the ground hard, kicking up dirt and sand everywhere as he skidded across the rocky and muddy ground. He just lied there, his body sprawled out. He then raised his head to see Kid Buu chuckling.

"Hahaha-hahahaha!'' Kid Buu continued with his never-ending evil laughter as Goku got up but then stumbled to the ground. He raised his head up whilst leaning on his forearms.

"He's too strong, I-I can't believe he has this much strength in him. I...I'm sure he wasn't holding back the first time but he was nowhere near this level. He's s-simply amazing!" Goku panted hard as he looked up to see the child pink demon laughing joyfully as he pointed at the Saiyan, mocking him and his efforts again.

"I-i m-m...might not be able to win this now," He conceded sadly. "I'm also sure there is no time to teach Vegeta how to do the fusion dance (despite him saying he had seen it) Majin Buu would already destroy us before we could even begin." Goku lowered his head, profusely cursing the current situation.

"Damn it!" He swore heatedly as the bottom of his fist smashed an indent in the ground.

"Me and Vegeta should never have crushed those earrings, they would have come in great use right now. Thinking about it, that was such a dumb move!"

As Goku raised his head, he then automatically remembered his family, their faces appearing into his memory, their smiles of warmth, love and belief radiated on their faces that he always saw on them.

_"...Chi-Chi!"_ Goku gasped _"Gohan…Goten! NO, I CAN'T LET THEM DOWN. I WON'T!"_

Goku quickly looked up to his laughing opponent and placed two fingers to his forehead and disappeared from sight.

Goku phased in at least two miles, diagonally from Kid Buu's position, the Majin didn't bother turning around to face him, still continuing his demon-like laughter. Goku brought both palms up in front of him, and charged a gold energy sphere in the center of them. It crackled and hummed powerfully with a magnetic whine, before it raced out of his palms and bounded towards Kid Buu. The Majin was still laughing before he stopped and paused. He then turned around to be met with the gold sphere that slammed into and carried him straight into the ground.

BBBOOOOOMMM!

A huge gold explosion broke forth from the ground where the sphere had crashed into, bits of grass and rocks were thrown into the air as brown smoke continued to flow and billow from it, what could be seen now, was a large crater that was ten feet wide but no sign of Kid Buu.

Goku reappeared a fair distance away from the smoky crater. He was panting heavily with both his fists raised at his sides and leaning slightly forwards. His chest breathing in and out rhythmically. That attack took quite a bit out of him but he hoped it was enough.

" He did it...he..beat him!" Vegeta breathed as he looked ahead at the burning spot where Kid Buu was last standing.

Goku continued to pant hard, still trying to catch his breath. The Earth-raised Saiyan now frowned as his senses had picked up on something.

"_He's...he's still alive, I can even feel his energy, damn it!_" He swore to himself. He wasn't that much surprised, the Majin surviving most of his devastating attacks had now started to become very predictable and...routine if Goku wanted to be more accurate.

"_I better use this time to get far away and charge up my Kamehameha, I'm sure I'm not going to get an opportunity like this again so I'd better make good use of the time ." _

Goku phased out and reappeared at least twenty miles away from Kid Buu's last position, he knew the Majin could transit that distance quickly and find him after he regenerated...which was why he had to act now.

_"This is all I have got left, if this doesn't work...it's over! The remaining portion of my energy should be enough to finish him if I'm lucky. But whatever the outcome will be, I won't be a Super Saiyan Three again and I won't be able to fight after this. If he survives, I know ill get killed along with everyone else but this is something that has to be done! Hopefully, third time will be the charm!"_ Goku thought pensively to himself.

The Saiyan then closed his eyes tightly and concentrated on his Ki. He slowly brought both his arms up in front of him and kept them there.

Twenty miles ahead, microscopic bits of pink matter rose up from the ground and then merged together into a larger blob before a ripple escaped from it and Kid Buu was whole again. The demon flung his head, laughing heartily before he abruptly stopped and looked around for Goku with an annoyed scowl on his face. He sensed his prey far ahead of him. No way was he going to let him get away with that blast. A pink aura burst to life around his body before he leapt up off the ground and began flying in the direction of the Saiyan. He could have teleported over there but Kid Buu wanted to savor every moment before he finally destroyed his opponent.

Just up ahead, several miles to Goku's left, Vegeta sensed Kid Buu returning and getting closer with each second. The Saiyan Prince quickly turned around and looked over to his Saiyan comrade.

The Super Saiyan Three was still in some kind of meditative state for a few moments before his eyes quickly snapped open. He could also sense Kid Buu was approaching, a black dot in the distance was getting bigger and pinker at the same time.

Now was the time.

"Kaaaaaa...Meeeeee-!" Goku began, his voice was adamant and determined as he cupped both his hands together then brought them to his right side. A flash of bright white emitted in the center of his palms before a brilliant shade of cobalt began gathering dangerously in his palms. The humming sound of the charging attack whirrred and echoed loudly in the air. A large portion of rubble, dirt and small portions of the ground began to rise shakily in the air around Goku, as he continued to charge his signature attack.

Kid Buu now chose to phase in and was at least several hundred feet away in the air. The Majin stared at his opponent before his eyes fell upon the charging True Kamehameha in his opponent's hands. At the sight of this, the edge of his lips curled into an evil sneer.

His prey thought that would be enough to kill him?

"Haaaaaa...Meeeeee...!" Goku continued to chant. His eyes were locked on to his Majin target, getting ready to blast him out of existence. Kid Buu roared with laughter as he instantly sped down towards him, his laugh of euphoric madness ringing in the air.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Cobalt energy exploded fiercely from the Saiyan's hands towards its Majin target. The True Kamehameha Wave's girth widened as it shot towards Kid Buu, flooding the sky and the ground of the Kai planet in fluorescent powerful shades of indigo. Kid Buu saw this with a small wide eyed expression, before he brought up a pink energy shield that encompassed his body in time as the blast was approaching him. Goku felt his feet sink in deeply into the ground as the power generated from his Kamehameha spawned a crater a mile long around him. Rocks, rubble and boulders were being snatched up quickly in the air at a quick pace.

The fifth syllable of the name of his attack continued to echo and reverberate through the air as the blast barrelled towards Kid Buu. When the beam clashed head-on into Kid Buu's shield, for several moments, they were still locked in place, none of them were being pushed back. Kid Buu grunted while Goku screamed in wrath, pouring more energy into his attack. He then slowly managed to push Kid Buu back but only a little. Kid Buu thanks to his energy shield, didn't budge. But he grunted a little as he tried to push forwards and slowly he forced his way through the wave of cobalt energy with little effort.

"I won't let them DOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWNNNN!" The Super Saiyan Three roared in fury as he thought of Chi-Chi, Gohan and Goten.

A large stream of energy erupted from Goku's hands, forcing its way through the cerulean beam. Once the extra energy reached the end of the True Kamehameha Wave, the blue beam pushed Kid Buu's shield back, looking ready to swallow him up.

Kid Buu chuckled with mirth, he wasn't afraid. This is where he was going to finish this. His sinister chuckle rang out loud before he phased out of sight. Goku's eyes widened when he saw the Majin disappear, allowing his True Kamehameha Wave to continue soaring through the air and into the upper atmosphere of the Kai planet.

"NO, DAMN IT!" he screamed in anger and frustration.

All of his energy had been put into that blast and it was all for nothing.

The Saiyan felt all of his energy leave his body dramatically as he gave up firing the his attack and lowered his arms. The bright cobalt beam of energy thinned out and dissipated from sight as smoke wafted and travelled through the air.

Goku now barely managed to float out of the crater and land on the ground. He lowered his head then collapsed on his knees, and stayed like that.

He...failed.

After all the hard work he put into the fight, he had lost in the end. Kid Buu was just too powerful for him to beat. As he got up, Goku suddenly heard a loud sound whirring dangerously as it got closer. As he turned around, he saw a dangerously looking orange energy sphere speeding towards him.

BAAAMMM!

"AARRRRGGGGHHH!" Goku was hit full force, knocking him back into the air as he screamed in agony.

As he landed in a heap of rocks, Goku was in deep pain, gasping and groaning away. His body was curled up as he was clutching himself tightly. Several of his ribs were now fractured and his skin burning wildly like if he was set on fire. That hit had taken all of his energy out of his reserves.

His long gold hair slowly began to recede back to his shorter and spiky black palm-hair, his turquoise eyes reverted back to their original onyx color along with his muscle mass that decreased greatly too. A distance away, Kid Buu was floating a few feet above the ground, his left arm which he used to fire the sphere at Goku, was still extended in front of him. His eyes were filled with maniacal glee and an evil and sadistic giggle erupted from his mouth.

He couldn't believe it, he actually won.

Kid Buu then quickly phased over to and looked down at the beaten Goku, still giggling at the suffering Saiyan. Vegeta both gasped and looked wide eyed in horror as he watched Kid Buu, too shocked to do anything.

In a surprise move, Kid Buu then brought his fists up and started banging them against his chest like a primal ape. Small clouds of dust and dirt rose into the air around him as he 'celebrated.'

The Majin...had beaten Goku.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN:<strong>__** Poor Goku. Well guys stick around for chapter six, as youll find out what happens next and how Kid Buu survived.**_

_**Regarding Kid Buu/Super Buu, last chapter. I was going by the manga, which says KB is weaker than SB, when I wrote it. True, the anime said Kid Buu is stronger but many people stick with the manga. But to avoid turning this story into a debate, I edited it out. And from this chapter you know it's irrelevant anyway.**_

_**I have to revise my update schedule again as work as picked up for me lately and im getting swamped in it (I know, work sucks. But we all have to do it). So now it'll be between 2-3 weeks, no longer than 22 days. I'll resume guest Q&As next chapter.**_

_**Take Care**_

_**Yours Truly**_

_**SuperSaiyanKnight**_


	6. Chapter 6: A New Chance?

**Kid Buu Saga - Chapter Six: A New Chance?**

Everyone who had just witnessed Goku's shocking defeat had their jaws completely hanging very low and their eyes widened in terror.

Did that monster just win?

A terribly tense silence washed over them; all that could be heard was the breezy warm winds that roared around and above their heads. Dende, who had tears streaming down his face just stared into the Crystal ball with an incredulous and terrified expression on his face. Kibito Kai, who was watching with a terrified expression too, he had his head leaning back as he was gasping fearfully and so was the Old Kai. Their eyes were also twitching in disbelief.

Moori and the Namekians continued to gape at what they were seeing; some gasping loudly, some just staring and blinking as if waiting for the fight to resume. In the Crystal ball, the very Saiyan that they had pinned their hopes on to save them from Kid Buu, was now lying on the rocky ground with his eyes closed and teeth gritted together, his arms wrapped around his torso as he was writhing and shaking violently in pain... and was also out of energy.

Stood over him was the pleased and victorious Majin himself. His legs were spread apart and he was looking up at the heavens above, thumping his chest like a wild gorilla.

"G-G-GOKU!" Dende screamed out in sadness and pain at the Crystall Ball, seeing his friend in the state he was in.

As the Guardian of Earth's eyes were closed, tears angrily rolled down his cheeks. The young Namek then began sob hard, knowing that the battle had ended in Goku's defeat. All hope was now lost and the end was to follow soon. Moori moved quickly towards Dende and placed his right arm around his shoulder comfortingly and brought him into his chest to embrace him. The Namek leader himself though, had a deeply shocked and disappointed expression on his face.

As he rubbed Dende's back who continued to cry, Moori stared back into the Ball.

"It's-It's over, Majin Buu has won." Kibito Kai conceded quietly, his tone dripped with embitterment and sadness at the same time as he said this.

"I c-can't believe it! Tha-that monster beat Goku?!" Old Kai cried out in disbelief, he knew Kid Buu was much stronger but seeing Goku lying at his feet, defeated and battered had yet to sink into the elder Kai's head. The Namekians behind him erupted into loud whispers of fear and despair. A small portion of them however, continued to blink and stare.

* * *

><p>"Grr-rr-g-arh!" Goku grunted in agony as white hot pain circulated around his body, but he was drowned out by the sound of his opponent's fists banging against his own chest like a drum as he continued making primal noises.<p>

Kid Buu then stopped immediately with his fists now inches away from his pectorals. He continued to give the sky a bored and unamused look for a few moments before he then looked down at the person he had just defeated.

Goku still had his eyes closed tightly and his teeth still gritted together as he continued to grunt through them. An evil smile tugged on the end of Kid Buu's lips. He finally beat his opponent but he was yet to exact his revenge.

But since his survival, he had been waiting for this moment and now it had finally arrived. Kid Buu knew it was thanks to some parts of his body that got blown off during the fight with his pure hearted counterpart, which allowed him to defy death. The Majin knew he was gone for good if it weren't for that little battle.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback: <em>

_Kid Buu just stared to his right, looking both annoyed and surprised. He was a second away from attacking and killing the pitifully weak Hercule, had a Ki blast not intervened and stopped him from doing so. His obese counterpart was enjoying a happy reunion with Bee as an emotional Hercule walked over to his friend._

_Kid Buu then let out a growl of audible disgust, filled with so much hatred and venom that only someone as evil as him could have. He immediately took off and charged straight at the fat Majin Buu, with him also doing the same. The child Majin brought his left leg up and kicked the fat Majin Buu in the face, knocking him away. _

_As he was skidding on the the rocky ground, leaving a trail of smoke in his wake, the fat Majin Buu backflipped himself onto his feet and hands, skidding on all fours before he came to a halt, then took off once more and flew straight back to his child opponent. Kid Buu's eyes widened a little as his counterpart rocketed towards and heat butted him straight in the chest. _

_As Kid Buu was thrown back he reached forwards with his left arm and mystically began extending its length towards his rotund opponent. The elongating limb managed to reach the fat Majin Buu and grabbed hold of his head tentacle. The good Majin began to scream in surprise as Kid Buu began to swing him around in the air, giggling gleefully before throwing him into the ground on to the other side. _

_As Kid Buu retracted the length of his arm, the fat Majin Buu stood back up with his back facing Kid Buu, a few Ki blasts fired out from in front of the good demon. Some of them snaked through the ground as the bluish-grey rocky ground itself began to spit out energy spheres at Kid Buu. _

_As the evil Majin looked down in surprise at the three Ki attacks making their way towards him, the fat Majin Buu fired the fourth and final energy sphere he was holding, to join the other three. Kid Buu nimbly evaded each of the three blasts, but he allowed himself to be distracted as he watched them continue flying through the air, unaware of the surprise fourth one. Kid Buu turned around in time as the fourth blast illuminated his body in a gold light, and then shaved off his entire left arm, nearly half his chest and a portion of his face. _

_Behind him, the blast exploded abruptly. The Fat Majin Buu raised his arm down as he then giggled and smirked proudly at his handiwork. Kid Buu let a low but annoyed grunt, his eyes turning back to his counterpart as his grunt transitioned to a giggle. He then regenerated himself, recovering his arm and the rest of his face and chest, making his opponent growl in frustration and anger. Kid Buu's giggle wasn't just because that blast didn't affect him. It was because he knew a few pieces of his body were shaved off from that fourth attack, and some had even survived the explosion._

_He then had an idea_

_As he rushed down to his counterpart, at the same time he began utilising his telekinesis ability. The dispersed pieces of pink matter that had landed on the ground and into different spots, started to float in the air and began to move the ground and searched for each other. Once they did, they formed a small spinning circle of blobs seconds before they then merged together into a single larger one. Its edges momentarily shook and waved, before then carefully floating back down to the rocky ground and staying dormantly still. _

_Although not the smartest like his two stronger forms, Kid Buu was certainly cunning and did at least have some intelligence but on a very small scale. His plan was to use the spare blob to execute a surprise attack on his opponents should he need it, in case the other two fighters decided to jump in and assist his good counterpart or...if he was somehow about to be obliterated._

_"Adios, I'll be waiting for you Majin Buu!" Goku shouted out to Kid Buu before the Super Spirit Bomb tried to suck him in and consume the Majin out of existence. Kid Buu squealed in horror, knowing there was no way to get out of this...except for one way. He remembered the piece of matter he created earlier. Quickly using up the fraction of the time he had left to stay alive; Kid Buu ordered the blob to regenerate. _

_A hundred meters away, the pink blob that had stood still in the spot where it had been, then came alive with a ripple that pulsed through it. It began to shake violently as it slowly rose up into the air and started regenerating. The top half took shape of a human-like head and a few moments later, the head sprouted something above it which looked like an antenna. At the exact moment Kid Buu was reduced to nothing, his spirit mystically transferred over to his other regenerating one. _

_A minute later, the blob sprouted four limbs then a small explosion of light followed and the regeneration was finally complete. Kid Buu panted then looked down at himself curiously, flexing his hands and examined the rest of his body. _

_Knowing he defied certain death from an attack that almost taken his life away, vengeance was now the only thing on his mind and he could sense Goku and Vegeta to his right in the far distance. The two Saiyans had just now raised their hands and gave a thumbs-up to each other. Seeing his two enemies believing they had finally gotten rid of him for good, made him sneer. _

_Boy, were they going to be in for a huge shock. The Majin raised his head to face the sky above and let out a blood curdling laugh. _

* * *

><p>Kid Buu now stared down at Goku with a predatory hunger, ready to end his opponent's existence. Without warning, the Majin lowered his left hand down by his side and kept his right one up. His pink hand opened up, still facing at Goku. Pink electricity danced around his open hand threateningly before a tiny pink dot of energy faded into existence in the middle of his palm. It then grew into the size of a large baseball; it lit up Kid Buu's and Goku's surroundings into an evil pink color, whilst the small sphere continued to hum and whine dangerously.<p>

Goku, who was still groaning in pain, didn't need his eyes to see that his opponent had charged something filled with an enormous amount of energy ready to send him back to the Otherworld.

It was a fate he'd inevitably have to resign to.

He could even feel the burning heat that was being emitted from Kid Buu' attack heat his skin up. The Majin cackled harshly as he stared down at the beaten Saiyan, at the same time, putting more energy into his attack, causing it to hum a little louder.

Unfortunately for Goku, he was in too much pain to do anything to save himself.

A shell-shocked Vegeta just stared at Kid Buu, watching him about to wipe his rival and friend out of existence. His mind raced into overdrive, thinking of what he could do to stop. He was already nearly out of energy and could not confront the monster physically.

He doubted a simple Ki blast would suffice, could it?

All of a sudden, he heard and sensed something move behind him. A heavily panting Hercule was staggering towards the Saiyan Prince, from the Champ's face, he looked very tired and had a few cuts and bruises that adorned his face, and his brown gi was slightly tattered. He was also holding Bee in his right arm; the canine looking quite sad and tired at the same time.

During Kid Buu's power up, the pair was sent rolling away onto the ground and into a deep cavern pit to which they had got stuck in for some time. It had taken them quite a while to climb back out but they obviously had managed to do it.

"If I get out of this alive, I'm going to take a long vacation." Hercule muttered to no one in particular, before he then saw Vegeta's back to him.

The Champ ran up to and stopped beside him as he looked at Vegeta's shocked face then turned to see what the Saiyan was staring at. His face dropped and his heart sunk very low.

Several meters away, the pink demon had his hand facing down closely at Goku with a bright pink energy ball, and that the former orange clad warrior was no longer in his more powerful and long gold haired state, to which Hercule assumed Kid Buu had beaten him out of it. Goku also seemed to be in a lot of pain judging by his grunts and screams.

"G-GOKU! OH NOOO!" The Champ screamed out to the Saiyan in horror.

"What's happened to him?!" The Champ asked Vegeta heatedly as he turned to face him.

"He…he…lost." Vegeta muttered in reply, not believing what he had just said.

"Me Buu, _now _kill _you!_" The Majin told Goku in a dark matter of fact tone, with an evil and excited grin on his face, now ready to fire his attack.

Goku allowed the memory of his family and friends to enter his mind in what he believed to be his final moments.

"_I'mm ssorrry guyysss, I reallllyyyy trrried!"_ He thought as he prepared for the blast to destroy his body and be blown away.

"He's about to do it." Kibito Kai commented gloomily as he saw Kid Buu holding his dangerously looking energy sphere down at Goku.

"Goku, NO!" Dende cried out emotionally to the Ball before fresh tears began pouring down his face as he looked the other way.

"I don't want to watch this." The Guardian of Earth whimpered as he began to walk away from the crowd of his brethrens, sobbing to himself.

"Dende!" Moori cried out to him, reaching with his left arm as if to grab him but Dende didn't listen. He didn't want to witness his Saiyan friend have his life ended by the Majin. He knew the end was soon to come for all of them.

"No Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted, making Hercule jump up at the volume of his voice. The Saiyan Prince noted Kid Buu was about to kill his fellow Saiyan, he staggered forwards and brought up his right hand to his side, ready to charge an attack. This blast would completely sap him of all of his remaining energy, rendering him unable to stand. But if it would save Goku's life, then it would be worth every drop of energy in his body.

Vegeta's gloved hand sparkled with whitish-blue electricity as he curled his fingers and a white energy sphere formed in his hand, prepping his Photon Bomber attack. Then as quickly as he could, he brought his hand forward and fired the energy sphere in the form of an energy wave as it screamed across the air and raced towards Kid Buu.

Vegeta immediately groaned and collapsed to the ground, lying sprawled out.

The attack had expended the very last remnant in his energy reserves, rendering the Saiyan Prince too exhausted to get back up onto his feet. Before passing out, he just hoped the Photon Bomber attack would be enough to stop Kid Buu from killing Goku. Hercule ran up to Vegeta and crouched beside him and shook him hard but moments later he knew the flame haired warrior had passed out.

The demon child was just half a second away from releasing his attack, when he heard something scream with a threatening whirring sound, coming towards him at super speed. All of a sudden, he was struck by an angry looking white energy orb in the left side of his face.

BOOOMM!

A very small but thunderous explosion emitted from where he was hit. Cloudy grey smoke shrouded his face as it blew away in different directions around his body. The surrounding sand and dirt was kicked up into the air violently, and Goku's body shook a little in response, eliciting a weak groan from the defeated Saiyan.

A few moments later, the smoky cloud cleared away slowly to reveal Kid Buu still staring down at Goku but there was a small crater like indent on the left side of his face, looking slightly charred.

A loud earth shattering explosion followed in a mile away to the Majin's right. As Kid Buu looked in that direction, a pink explosion consumed a mountain and shook the ground.

He then realised that the blast that hit him in the face caused him to involuntarily redirect his aim and release his blast than finish off his Saiyan opponent. The Majin then turned to glare hatefully in the direction where that energy blast came from, at the same time, he healed his disfigured left cheek; the denture popped back out and the burns cleared away before a sinister grin crept up on his face.

He now turned his attention back to Goku.

The Majin then reached down and grabbed Goku by his hair and pulled him up so they were face to face. The Saiyan groaned and hissed at this as he felt his scalp sting burningly by how hard Kid Buu was pulling him up by his spiky hair. With his right hand holding the Saiyan's hair, Kid Buu slowly brought his left hand up and opened his palm up to place it in front of Goku's face.

The Majin licked his lips excitedly as his hand started to glow a bright pink, violet energy began to form in the center of it, illuminating Goku's face in a blood pink color. The Saiyan opened only his right eye slowly to see what the evil Majin was preparing to do to him. Before he could react and even scream, he felt himself get blasted and become engulfed by a bright pink energy wave; his entire body was burning agonisingly more than before as he could feel himself being launched backwards into the air in his last few moments before he lost consciousness.

Kid Buu watched Goku's body shrink into a small dot as his body flew away and disappeared into the distance. Sensing his enemy's Ki drop dramatically, Kid Buu let out a victorious whoop as he then raised his hands above his heads and started firing energy beams into the sky above, producing his own celebratory fireworks display. The energy beams ascended to a certain altitude where they then exploded in a similar manner to regular fireworks. The explosions lit up Kid Buu's elated face in a bright shade of pink which turned to black only to be lit up by pink again by the next explosion as he cackled maniacally, continuing to fire away...before halting himself quickly.

He then saw Hercule in the distance staring at him, looking deeply shocked and very scared at what he had done to Goku...and what he might do to him now. Not wasting a second, Kid Buu teleported in front of Hercule, just a meter away.

The sudden appearance caused the Champ to jump up and fall on his behind whilst squealing. The Majin smiled maliciously at him, before he spotted something in the corner of his left eye below him. He saw that the flame haired fighter he gave a vicious beating to earlier and possibly the one who fired the blast at him, was lying on the ground unconscious.

Kid Buu decided to dispose of him as punishment for that little deed. The demon child calmly raised his left hand at Vegeta's body, a shining beautiful pink energy orb grew in the center of his palm similar to the one he had tried to use against Goku minutes ago. Hercule and Bee stared wide eyed at the monster in front of him. He had probably killed Goku and was now about to bestow the same fate on Vegeta. The Champ realised he and Bee would be next to be sent into the afterlife.

As both his desire to survive and his compassion to save Vegeta again like earlier, and also stopping Kid Buu overtook his mind, he found himself picking up a rock lying by his right foot and threw it forcefully at the pink terror.

The Majin smirked as he was ready to send Vegeta back to the Otherworld, when a rock hit him in the side of his right cheek and casually bounced off.

A hugely unaffected Kid Buu stared down at Vegeta for a few moments, not releasing the orb before he turned his face round at Hercule, and gave him a bored but slightly annoyed stare. The Champ raised his hands quickly in front of him to stop Kid Buu from planning to attack him.

"Whoa there pal, heheheh," the Champ laughed nervously as below him, Bee both glared and snarled angrily at the Majin as if he was the protector of Hercule's life.

"I was-uh-uh-practising my new baseball throws...uh...yeah, that's it! My real best throws!'' Hercule continued and followed this up by swinging his arms around and executing throws like a baseball pitcher, with an imaginary baseball in his hand as proof to show the Majin.

After a few moments of thinking Kid Buu may have bought it, he turned around and chuckled nervously with his eyes closed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I didn't mean to hit you. You just happened to be in my way, is all!" Kid Buu just stared at the fool, his expression had still not changed in the moments that passed by.

"Hehe-haha!" Kid Buu snickered malevolently as he brought his left hand round from Vegeta and pointed it at Hercule. The afro-haired man's eyes widened, bulging out in the process as the pink monster kept the attack facing him.

The pink orb in Kid Buu's hand began to shrink then dissipate before Kid Buu curled his fingers and thumbs into his palm with the exception of his index finger. He then pointed at Hercule, making the human back away a little, his canine friend doing the same as his angry expression left his face and was replaced by curiosity and fear. Kid Buu kept his index finger raised at the frightened pair as a pink dot formed at the fingertip, gleaming brightly a little. The Majin chuckled darkly as he lowered his finger down and was now aiming at Hercules feet.

Without warning, the demon began firing a series of small beams at the Champ's boots repeatedly, like a cowboy shooting bullets at a person's own feet, making Hercule quickly lift his legs up to dodge them quickly, allowing the blasts to pierce holes in the rocky surface in front of his toes, forcing the Champ to step back. Kid Buu began laughing like an amused child watching the human dodge in a fashion that made him look like he was doing some kind of a foolish dance as he began to slowly increase the tempo of his blasts.

"I can't take any more of this!" The Champ whimpered before he managed to turn around and broke into a run, with Bee cradled in his right arm, as he tried to get away from the mad demon. Kid Buu continued laughing at the cowardice the human was displaying before he began to float in the air, and slowly moved forwards and took off after them, still firing his barrage of small beams at the screaming Hercule.

* * *

><p>Everyone stared at the Crystall Ball sitting on the soft blue grass, as it displayed images of the unconscious forms of Goku and Vegeta in real-time. Kibito Kai who was clearly angered and frustrated with the conclusion of this titanic battle could no longer take this anymore.<p>

"This is really bad Ancestor!" The Kaioshin told his elder heatedly. "We have to do something now! Goku and Vegeta need our help...and so does Mr. Satan."

The Old Kai slowly nodded as he looked at his descendant.

"You're right, they certainly do." He agreed. Kibito Kai raised his fists in front of him and opened them inspecting his limbs before his eyes moved from them to looking all around his body.

"Most of my energy seems to have returned enough for me to be able to use my Instant Movement, I can teleport over there with Dende right now, and heal Goku and Vegeta." Kibito Kai said as he looked round for Dende.

The young Guardian of Earth's face had lit up upon hearing this, whilst brushing his tears away with the sleeves of his clothing, he briskly walked over to Kibito Kai, nodding confidently as he stopped in front of him.

"I'm ready." Dende told him. As Kibito Kai was about to place his right hand on Dende's shoulder, Old Kai quickly stopped them.

"Wait!" The elder Kai shouted, bringing up his left hand and leaning slightly forwards to stop them. The pair turned around to face him, looking surprised and curious as to why they were stopped.

"What is it, Ancestor?" Kibito Kai asked him. "After you and Dende heal Goku and Vegeta, do you then have any coherent strategy towards dealing with Majin Buu?" He asked them curiously.

"Well...uh...not yet." Kibito Kai replied, looking unsure as he scratched the left side of his head whilst thinking. "Even if you heal them back to full strength, they'll still be no match for that monster." Old Kai said. Everyone paused in thought as they looked down at the ground quite depressingly.

Suddenly Dende spoke up.

"Hey, I've got an idea. Why don't we get Gohan, Goten and Trunks and bring them over to help Goku and Vegeta? They simply cannot lose if they all fight Majin Buu together!"

"That's a great idea!" Kibito Kai beamed in response. "And I think I may have enough energy to get to Earth, then back to our planet then here."

"No!" Old Kai replied crossly with his arms folded over his chest as he shook his head.

"What do you mean Ancestor? If Goku and Vegeta are outmatched even after they've been healed like you say, then bringing the others is definitely the most logical thing to do." Kibito Kai explained heatedly.

"Even if you do so, they still won't be able to beat Majin Buu. You're forgetting one thing," the elder Kaioshin frowned at him.

"That monster is far powerful and much stronger than he was before. If Goku and Vegeta were in a similar situation like now but with Majin Buu not being this strong, I would have already sent you right at this moment to collect the other three Saiyans. But by getting them now, you would just simply be sending them straight to their deaths again rather than to fight. Remember, Majin Buu may possibly be stronger than he was when he beat Gohan before he absorbed him."

Kibito Kai just gaped incredulously at his ascendant, wondering why he was shooting down the best and logical plan they had so far.

"There has got to be something we can do sir! The whole universe is at stake. " Dende told Old Kai desperately. "If we don't do something soon to help them, then it won't be long until Majin Buu comes here and kills us all. All of our efforts will then have been for nothing. Please sir, please tell us what we can do to help them? Please...before it's too late!"

The young Namek pleaded emotionally whilst a tear rolled down his right cheek. The Old Kai then slowly nodded and paused in thought whilst rubbing the bottom of his chin with his left hand. Everyone just stared at Old Kai for some moments before he spoke again.

"Hmmm... there actually _is _a way to help Goku and Vegeta beat that monster!" He smiled at them as he raised his hand down.

"There is?!" Dende cried out happily as he ran towards the deity, wanting to hear what he had planned.

"Tell us Ancestor!" Kibito Kai urged his elder excitedly as he followed Dende.

"It's really simple," Old Kai chuckled. "Fusion! All they have to do is fuse!"

Kibito Kai and Dende both gasped in happiness as they turned to stare at each other with identical grins before looking back at Old Kai.

"Of course," Kibito Kai grinned. "After we heal Goku and Vegeta, we'll simply tell them to fuse using the fusion dance! That's it!"

As everyone chuckled in happiness and relief, it abruptly ended when they saw that the Old Kai was shaking his head with his eyes closed.

"No, no, no you dope!" The Old Kai glared at his descendant.

"Do you really think Majin Buu is just simply going to stand there, and wait like a good little boy for them to get the dance right? I don't think so!"

Everyone just stared at him skeptically.

"Majin Buu is much crazier than his other forms. He's wild and uncontrollable. Besides with his enhanced powers, it is possible that he could likely be able to outlast the fusion. The more power they use to finish him and fail, the quicker the fusion will be over and they end up dead in the hour long wait to do the dance again."

"So what other fusion could they-" Kibito Kai was quickly cut off by his now angry elder.

"ARE YOU REALLY THAT DENSE?!" The Old Kai barked angrily at him, making the young Kaioshin and the rest of the Namekians recoil in fear. The natives of Planet New Namek, had never seen a deity have a temper like this before. They had always believed the Supreme Kais to be polite and well-tempered but the elder seemed to show them the opposite.

"...I'm talking about them using the Potara Earrings, of course!" Old Kai smiled after calming down.

Now Kibito Kai frowned at this.

"The Potara—but Ancestor, we have no more of those earrings now. Goku and Vegeta destroyed the pair I gave them earlier before Majin Buu arrived on our home planet, and those were the very last ones we had!" He told him, curiously wondering if and why Old Kai had forgotten about it.

"Heh-heh-heh, that's what YOU think!" The Old Kai grinned widely. The elder Kai then raised his right hand in front of him and opened it, now preparing to use his Magic Materialization powers.

His palm flashed in an azure color, covering his hand like a bubble. As everyone looked through the light, two yellow-colored earrings magically formed into existence in the center of the bubble, and then dropped down gently into the Old Kai's palm as soon as the surrounding light vanished.

"Here.." Old Kai said as he tossed the pair to Kibito Kai who caught them in his left hand. "Get those to Goku and Vegeta quickly. As soon as they're healed, make sure they use them to fuse...and don't bother coming back to this planet until they agree to do so!" "Huh!" Everyone shouted incredulously at this.

"Besides..." the Old Kai continued, folding his arms over his chest as he looked into the Crystall Ball. "I want to see a repeat of the awesome butt-whooping their fusion gave to Majin Buu back on Earth. Even though the immense power Vegito had, had got to his head, which got on my nerves a lot, his antics with Majin Buu in that fight however, was pure television gold, I have to admit personally." He continued, making Kibito Kai and Dende sweat drop.

"Of course, Ancestor." Kibito Kai nodded firmly, ignoring what his elder had just said about wanting to see Vegito beat Majin Buu again.

"You better hurry, while Majin Buu is busy having fun with Mr. Satan!" Old Kai urged them. Kibito Kai then turned to look down at Dende who was looking up at him.

"Let's go." The Kaioshin said as he placed his right hand on Dende's left shoulder, and the pair then phased out.

They reappeared on the rocky ground of the Kai planet, as Kibito Kai removed his hand from Dende's shoulder and looked around, he gasped in extreme horror of the current state of his home planet.

The serenic and beautifully flawless view of his home planet had been replaced with a barren and rocky wasteland, filled with large quantities of rubble, large stones and slanted rock formations that spread out for miles and was testament to the intense battle that took place here. The Kaioshin even felt as if he teleported to the wrong planet. It didn't seem that, hours ago, it was the same one he had left in its pristine condition.

"M-m-my…beautiful home." Kibito Kai groaned weakly as he still looked around at his surroundings. Dende ignored him as a couple of yards away, he saw Vegeta's body lying sprawled out as a breeze flew past over his head and his hair began whipping from side to side.

"Look, there's Vegeta!" Dende pointed at the Saiyan's unconscious form. The pair quickly jogged over to him and stopped at his right side as Dende crouched beside him.

"He's still alive." Dende told the Kaioshin as he looked back from him to Vegeta. Not needing to be told, Dende closed his eyes in concentration and brought both his hands over Vegeta's body.

Gold rings were released from Dende's hands over the Saiyan's prone form, and grew in size quickly then vanished as a beeping sound was heard. Vegeta's cuts and bruises and other injuries slowly began to fade away.

"I can barely sense Goku's energy. I'm afraid he may be in worse shape than we thought." Kibito Kai muttered to himself quietly as he looked around. After Dende finished healing Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince's eyes quickly opened, he then turned around and sat up. As he clenched his fists and looked down at them then around his body, he saw that his injuries had disappeared and his energy restored to full strength, in fact, he was much stronger than he was before, thanks to the small Zenkai boost he had just received after being healed now.

Vegeta turned around to see Dende beaming at him and Kibito Kai looking around before his eyes met his, and gave him a polite nod.

"You're all right Vegeta, I've just healed you." Dende told him as the Saiyan got back up.

But Vegeta was more concerned with something else. Someone else.

"Where's Kakarot, have you healed him too?" Vegeta demanded. Dende shook his head as he looked around frantically, his senses began to scan the distance.

"Come on Goku, where are you?" He muttered desperately. He really hoped the Earth-raised Saiyan was still alive, but there was a chance he might not-

"I feel something, I think it's Goku!" Dende spoke up, grabbing the attention of the other two. The young Namek's face dropped and then whimpered.

"But his Ki...it's...it's really low, he-could be dying!"

"You two, quickly get over to Kakarot right now and heal him!" Vegeta ordered them as his senses picked up Kid Buu and Hercule's Ki signals behind him. "I'll save the oaf and his mutt, and distract Buu for as long as I can, but you two better heal Kakarot quickly. I will most definitely need his help when he arrives and then we'll try and come up with a plan from there."

Vegeta brought both his fists up to his waist before a brilliant gold aura burst to life around his body. His muscles expanded in size and his dark hair flashed a bright gold as both his onyx eyes faded into a teal color. Kibito Kai took out one of the Potara Earrings and began to move towards Vegeta but was abruptly cut off.

"Go now and hurry!" He barked at the awed pair before turning around and took off into the air, leaving a trail of gold in his wake. Dende and Kibito Kai watched the Saiyan leave before the Kaioshin turned to face Dende.

"Come on, we don't have much time. We need to find Goku as quickly as possible. The sooner we find and heal him, the quicker we can send him back to assist and then fuse with Vegeta."

"Right." Dende nodded in agreement before the pair took off the other way, their senses still trying to keep hold of Goku's low Ki signal.

Kid Buu laughed like a crazed maniac as he kept firing pink beams down at a hysterically screaming Hercule who surprisingly had managed to stay alive and not get hit as he moved from side to side, avoiding them. Of course, Kid Buu was holding back, if he wanted, he could fire an accurate shot at super-speed, and Hercule and Bee would be obliterated into dust. As he continued to run, Hercule's foot tripped over a rock and the Champ's body fell over and slammed hard into the ground, eliciting a muffled groan from him as his face was deeply embedded into the rocky floor. Bee had got up and slowly turned around to look up at the demon.

The grey puppy then began to bark and snarl threateningly at the Majin as he then halted firing his finger beams, he looked down at Hercule and giggled whilst ignoring Bee. The Champ pressed himself back onto his feet, rubbing all the grey dust off his face and turned around to see Kid Buu hovering in the air above; his arms folded over his chest as he smirked down at him.

Bee's angry barks eventually grabbed his attention, the demon's eyes slowly moved down towards the puppy and then growled irritably at him. Amazingly, Bee seemed to be unfazed by this as he defiantly continued to bark at him. The edges of Kid Buu's lips curled into disgust before transitioning to one of glee.

The monster raised his right hand at the pair and then focused a portion of his Ki through it. A whitish-pink energy sphere formed into his hand and began to expand in size quickly like a balloon being pumped full of air at once. Bee then ceased his barking and whimpered as he jumped up into a quaking Hercule's arms. Kid Buu's face was illuminated by his sphere's bright pink color as he pointed it down at his chosen victims.

Hercule closed his eyes tightly and hugged Bee closer to his chest. Before he could say anything, he felt the sphere shoot down towards him, its bloodthirsty whine could be heard louder as it got closer. Suddenly a powerful cerulean energy orb appeared out of nowhere and crashed directly into Kid Buu's energy sphere, detonating it in the process. A loud and bright explosion erupted from it as Hercule felt like a thousand hands had pushed him back, sending him at least a hundred feet from where he had stood. The Champ groaned a little before he sat back up with Bee firmly hugged to his chest.

A thick layer of black smoke wafted around from where he last stood. As the haze began to clear, he saw a figure covered in a familiar gold aura with his flame hair the same color too. It looked like he had finally woken up.

"Hey Bee, look it's Vegeta!" He told his canine friend who was simply staring at the Saiyan.

Kid Buu frowned at seeing his attack being interfered with and destroyed. He was really looking forward to getting rid of that pathetic human and dog. He then looked to his right to see who dared to interrupt him. Vegeta floated at least ten feet away with his gold aura flowing around him. His right hand was extended in front of him, an obvious clue that the blue orb belonged to him. The Saiyan Prince had a cold frown over his features.

"Enough of this, Buu!" He spat. "Either way, the fun ends here!"

Kid Buu simply laughed at him. He remembered beating this person into a pulp mercilessly, and that was when the Majin was weaker than he was now. If he could easily beat him then, what chance did he have now?

_"I must be plain crazy to even think of daring to challenge him. He easily tore me apart earlier, and that was when he was nowhere near as strong as he was now!"_ The Saiyan thought as he frowned at his opponent.

_"I won't last at all this time round...unless I take a smarter approach. Yes, if I can fight him tactically, I may be able to stall him until Kakarot is healed and gets over here. It looks like we may have to do that blasted fusion dance after all."_

With this thought, the Saiyan Prince clenched his fists tightly and gave an almighty roar to the heavens above. His Ki spiked up at an incredible rate, as his gold aura widened and started to pulse and flow at a higher frequency. A single ring of cobalt electricity shot through Vegeta's gold hair, and after it reached the top end of it and vanished, his hair stood up on end, looking sharply erect and spiky as it shined lustrously.

Vegeta's chest and biceps bulked up as long tendrils of bio-electricity began to swirl around his body and spat outwards threateningly. Vegeta lowered his head to face Kid Buu. His Super Saiyan Two form was much stronger than it was before but still nowhere near the Majin demon's current level of strength. Kid Buu giggled as he pointed at Vegeta mockingly, eliciting a snarl from him. Kid Buu then stopped and stared at his new Saiyan opponent for a few seconds before charging straight at him, Vegeta also doing the same.

* * *

><p>Dende and Kibito Kai had been flying for a few minutes whilst searching for Goku. His Ki was really faint which meant they could not accurately determine where exactly he would be, but hoped they were going in the right direction. As their eyes scanned the entire landscape below for the Saiyan, Dende then frowned.<p>

"Where could he be? He asked himself worriedly. "Come on, Goku. Where are you?"

The pair continued to fly for a few more minutes until Kibito Kai spotted something.

"Look!" The Kaioshin pointed down below into what looked like a small but noticeable crater printed into the earth of the planet. In the middle of it, something that looked a bit like a body could be seen if you looked closely. Also the faint Ki signal they were tracking was getting a tiny bit stronger which meant that they must have found Goku.

"Goku!" Dende cried out as he began descending to the ground below with Kibito Kai following behind him. As the pair landed beside the crater, they had indeed found Goku but they both gasped in horror as they saw the state he was in. Goku's body was filled with large amounts of cuts and painful looking bruises all over his chest. A quarter of his blue undershirt remained as it hung over his chest similar to a sash. His right pants sleeve had been completely torn off too. And Goku's face was bloody and adorned with more cuts and some burns. The Saiyan however, was unconscious.

"My goodness!" Kibito Kai gasped, looking shocked as he stared wide eyed at Goku. Dende quickly ran towards the Saiyan, and not wasting a single second, Dende already had his eyes closed and his hands raised over Goku. Expanding gold rings were released from the Guardian of Earth's hands, as Goku's body was covered in a faint greenish glow. All of the Saiyan's injuries and burns then cleared away, making his body look as good as new.

Goku's eyes fluttered open then slowly widened as he looked around him and quickly sat up. Similar to Vegeta, the Saiyan inspected his healed body as he raised his fists in front of him. His broken ribs were completely healed and the agonising pain he suffered from was completely gone. His power also increased to greater heights but unfortunately, he frowned, nowhere near Kid Buu's current level. He then turned and smiled at Dende and Kibito Kai who were also smiling warmly back at him.

"Thanks Dende!" Goku said as he beamed at him.

"You're welcome, I'm just really glad you're all right now." Dende responded happily. "Man, I really got the tar kicked out of me, didn't I? Heheheheh!" Goku chuckled with his eyes closed and scratched the back of his head, causing the other two to frown a little.

"You should know that Vegeta is currently fighting that monster as we are currently speaking, Goku." Kibito Kai told him sternly. Goku abruptly halted his laughing as his expression changed to one of intense shock and disbelief as his eyes widened at this.

"Vegeta? No!" He shouted as he instantly sprung up onto his feet.

"Vegeta doesn't stand a chance against Majin Buu, he's going to get killed again! I barely managed to survive, thanks to you guys, but even with my powers increased, Majin Buu is still too strong. I could even tell he was holding some of his new strength back when he beat me." Goku explained to them, sounding a bit hysterical.

"I don't even know what we can do to finish him. I'm even unsure whether after doing the fusion dance, we can beat him then."

At this, Kibito Kai stepped forward with a smile plastered over his face.

"All is not lost, Goku," the Kaioshin beamed at him.

"What do you mean, do you have a plan or something?" Goku asked him with a curious expression on his face.

Kibito Kai then raised his own right hand in front of him and opened it to reveal a new set of Potara Earrings as they gleamed brightly and beautifully.

"Ancestor has created a new set of these earrings for you and Vegeta to use. I also remember what you said earlier, about wanting to fight fairly. But even you realise that now, you'll be killed instantly since that monster is so much stronger than before. You, Vegeta and these earrings are the universe's last hope." Goku stared at the earrings in the Kaioshin's hands before he looked back up at the deity and slowly nodded.

"You're right." The Saiyan agreed.

* * *

><p>Vegeta was thrown into the ground hard, sending chunks of stones and rocky debris shooting up into the air around him. The Saiyan Prince was struggling very badly but it was no surprise, after all Kid Buu did beat a Super Saiyan Three with ease, so it was to be expected. Vegeta climbed out of his crater to glare up at his opponent who merely snickered at the sight of him.<p>

The Saiyan Prince had an idea form in his head. He quickly phased out then in front of Kid Buu, his right arm was pulled back and he then fired it into the Majin's face. But Kid Buu speedily caught it with ease, his hand clamped around Vegeta's wrist, stopping the fist from touching his face. Vegeta then quickly swung his left fist forward to the Majin, only for Kid Buu to catch it in the same way.

Before the demon could counter, both of Vegeta's hands snapped open to reveal two small gold orbs that fired instantly into Kid Buu's face. Whilst the Majin was taken by surprise as his face was masked and obscured by thick smoke, not wasting a second, Vegeta then unleashed a powerful barrage of kicks into Kid Buu's stomach, eliciting slightly audible grunts from the Majin, before raising both feet and kicked him away.

As Vegeta watched Kid Buu fly back, the demon phased out with smoke still shrouding his face, and the next thing Vegeta felt was an elbow to the right side of his temple.

Vegeta groaned as he landed on the ground violently in a crumbled heap. Blocking out the pain, the Saiyan Prince spun around and raised his right hand at Kid Buu. Several gold spheres fired out of his gloved palm as they zoomed towards their target. As soon as the spheres got in range, Kid Buu, with his hands casually lowered by his sides, flared up his pink aura that blew the spheres away from him and redirected their paths. Vegeta saw a few of his spheres disappear into the horizon but the last few, despite their far distance, was still in range for the Saiyan to execute a surprise attack.

Vegeta unleashed a quick flick of his right hand, redirecting the spheres, this time, behind Kid Buu. The Majin chuckled mockingly at Vegeta's attempts to beat him. The Saiyan held his gaze with a neutral expression on his face. Vegeta saw his gold spheres racing back towards his target. The best thing was, was that Kid Buu was too distracted in laughing to notice. As the Majin stopped to smirk at Vegeta, raising his own hand to prepare his attack, he saw the Saiyan Prince stare at him blankly...before a smile formed on his lips.

As Kid Buu's eyes widened at this, all of a sudden, he was hit by two of the gold spheres. The Majin screamed in pain as he was covered in a brightly gold colored explosion which started reducing him into small pieces of pink matter in seconds. Afterwards, the blobs just floated lazily in the air, scattered all over the place. Vegeta then raised his right hand again as it glowed a bright whitish color and unleashed a cobalt energy wave at the blobs.

Most of them were incinerated to ashes, but a few quickly floated to the side and merged together as Kid Buu began regenerating, rendering Vegeta's efforts pointless.

* * *

><p>Goku took both the earrings from Kibito Kai with his right hand and stared down at them, before sighing.<p>

"I guess this is the only way," Goku said. "The Old one did say that using these was more effective than the fusion dance. And considering what we're up against now, I'm really glad to see these again but I can't be sure about Vegeta though."

"Just make sure you both fuse, it's the only way to win." Kibito Kai told him before he turned around and walked up to Dende then placed his left hand on Dende's right shoulder and turned around to face Goku again.

"Good luck Goku." The Kaioshin wished him. Goku nodded.

"Thanks...for everything Kibitoshin, and you Dende."

Kibito Kai and Dende smiled and then instantly vanished, back to New Namek.

Goku looked down at the Potara Earrings in his hand. The mystical objects sparkled and gleamed brightly, waiting to be used.

Goku knew that once he and Vegeta fused this way, they'll never be separate individuals again. But it was absolutely necessary, to save their loved ones and friends and all the people on Earth as well as the universe. Goku then brought up his hand and placed one of the earrings onto his left ear lobe. As soon as it was fastened securely, Goku held the other one in his left hand as he placed two fingers to his forehead whilst locking onto Vegeta's Ki signal.

"I'm coming, Vegeta."

Vegeta had a roundhouse kick slammed into his face, sending him flying back into the wall of a cliff side. Vegeta then fell onto the ground, his arms outstretched either side before he pushed himself back onto all fours. The Saiyan Prince panted rigorously through the pain he felt circulate around his head, as sweat trickled down his dirt-filled face.

He was getting severely outmatched and began wondering what was taking the others so long to heal his fellow Saiyan.

"Ha-haa!" Kid Buu laughed before deciding to move onto one of his favorite activities: killing and ending lives.

Kid Buu raised his hand beside him and curled his fingers to create a shiny orangish-yellow orb that shone brightly in his palm. Just before he was about to fire it at Vegeta, he then noticed Hercule and Bee stood at least a hundred meters away to the Saiyan's right.

An evil grin crept up on his face before a blood-curdling laugh left his mouth. Bringing his arm back, the Majin swung it around and fired it at the hapless duo. The orb quadrupled in size halfway on its trajectory towards them, making them shriek hysterically as the orange light illuminated their terrified faces. Feeling the Majin's attack get hotter the closer it got, Hercule and Bee closed their eyes, waiting be hit and consumed by it.

Any second now.

All of a sudden they heard the orb scream away from them. As they opened their eyes their eyes and looked in front of them curiously, they saw the orb had simply disappeared and just saw Kid Buu floating in the air in the distance. But they saw the Majin pointing to his left as if controlling something. They looked to their right...and their jaws dropped.

The energy orb they saw earlier, was instead shooting towards...Vegeta!

As the Saiyan Prince, tried to recover his breath whilst unaware of the inbound attack on his left, Goku phased in fifteen feet away to his right, wearing an earring on his left ear. He then turned around to smile at Vegeta but like Hercule and Bee, his face dropped as he saw what was coming to his Saiyan brother.

"VEGETA, LOOK OU-!"

The Saiyan Prince was already looking in that direction, staring in extreme shock and amazement at the orb that wanted to claim his life. The Saiyan Prince quickly crossed his arms in front of him as the attack hit him with such violent force. Vegeta's cries were heard, and echoed loudly before a giant orange explosion followed and blew Goku away into the air.

Every single piece of rocky shrapnel were sent flying into the air before passing winds carried them away. After a few moments once the ground stopped quaking, Goku slowly got back up and dusted himself off. As he turned to face in front of him, his eyes widened in horror as his heart sank to depths not even he knew.

"VEGETA!" he screamed as he quickly ran all the way back to where he last saw him. Tendrils and clouds of smoke floated over where he last saw his friend. No sign of him remained.

"Vegeta...his Ki...I can't feel it anymore. He's...he's gone." Goku gasped to himself.

"VEGETAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED<p>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN:<strong>__** NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Oh man, what a painful cliffhanger! Before the Vegeta fans reading this start to flame the crap out of me, all im going to say it gets really good from here. **_

_**I know I was quite dismissive of the Potaras earlier on but I did say the second set was destroyed which was true. But now we have a third set. But again, since Vegeta is gone now, who will Goku fuse with now? Will the universe's fate rest on the shoulders of... Gokule?**_

_**The flashback explaining how Kid Buu survived is a small verbatim from the Kid vs Fat Buu fight. If you watch the scene where Kid Buu has his limbs blown off, and you look closely and carefully, you'll notice that there ARE pink pieces of Matter that can get severed. So there is that degree of realism there.**_

_**Please no flaming, and do stick around as you're all in for quite a ride in the next chapters.**_

_**sp: Well Kid Buu is the most evilest of his forms. With his anger and increased power, he will be much darker and scarier than before. As to the others on the Lookout, well no one knows Instant Transmission. So what else can they do besides despair?**_

_**Alex Walker: Thanks**_

_**Well guys the 2-3 week update is locked, but I have to tell you there will be times where I can update 2 weeks later and sometimes 3 weeks. If you're all fine with that then you're all angels! I'm aiming for a 14 day update now but don't hold me to it yet.**_

_**See you again guys and take care**_

_**Please review but no flaming please. No matter how upsetting the ending is, we'll have to see what Goku does now.**_

_**Yours Truly**_

_**SuperSaiyanKnight**_


	7. Chapter 7: Rebirth

**Kid Buu Saga - Chapter Seven: Rebirth**

A deathly grieving silence surrounded Goku, moderate winds crashed through his spiky palm hair and blew it aside as his eyes never left the spot where he had saw his friend and rival, before Kid Buu's attack destroyed him. Several yards away, Hercule and Bee were staring in horror too, knowing Vegeta was the victim of that orb that was about to claim their lives first.

"Oh...no..." the Champ muttered under his breath as he continued to blink. A still shocked Goku then began to walk slowly over to Vegeta's last spot. Swirling spirals of black smoke were still flowing out of the shallow but noticeable crater as Goku bent himself down on his right knee as he lowered his head down in respect and remembering his fallen comrade. In this moment, the Earth-raised Saiyan ignored everything, even the battle and Kid Buu as he wanted to pay his respects to his friend and rival.

Behind him, Kid Buu was floating fifty feet in the air, laughing ecstatically with joy and madness. Evidently, he was very pleased in that he had managed to score a kill with one of his two opponents in this battle. A good result for him since his survival but he was shocked upon seeing that his first opponent was still alive a few seconds ago. But no matter, he wanted to celebrate killing the flame haired fighter first.

Goku still had his head lowered with his bangs obscuring his eyes, as he carefully placed his right hand in the spot Vegeta was killed in.

"I'm...sorry Vegeta," The Saiyan spoke softly. "I should have gotten here quicker. If I did, then you would have been alive right now as I would have saved you. Besides me, you were the very last hope to save our family and friends, Vegeta. We were going to fuse to beat that monster but...now you're gone. I should've been here, forgive me Vegeta." The Saiyan spoke. "But I promise, your death will not go unpunished. That monster will pay for his crimes, I swear it."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" A familiar and evil childlike laughter echoed through the skies as Goku felt anger slowly start to well up inside him.

"BUU YEAH, BUU YEAH, BUU YEAH!" The Majin chanted victoriously to the heavens above, hoping everyone could hear him. He was already dancing, swaying his hips from side to side like a dancer.

Kid Buu's laughter that clearly showed no signs of remorse and regret but happiness and sadistic joy, then began to make Goku seeth. Once the demon's laughter increased in pitch, Goku then snapped.

As he quickly opened his eyes in rage, they were no longer onyx but teal. He instantly spun around on his feet as a golden aura burst outwards from and surrounded his body and took off after Kid Buu, as his hair stood up and turned gold too. Anger and vengeance were fuelling his current actions. All he had now was a murderous desire to tear the Majin apart and make him suffer from incredible pain. Not just because he killed his Saiyan brother but because Kid Buu just thought that killing innocent people and destroying things were just simply funny, and exciting things to do. He clearly was a demon with no conscience and whose knowledge consisted of nothing but destruction and the thrill of it.

Kid Buu, who was busy in dancing in a celebratory manner, then saw Goku flying up to him and was approaching. With a wicked grin on his face, he leaned forwards with his arms slightly outstretched as if ready to catch something. Goku let out an anger-filled battle cry and swung his right arm around at Kid Buu's face. The Majin easily twisted his body around it, dodging it and appearing at Goku's right side. Kid Buu slammed his right knee into Goku's ribs forcefully, knocking him away, followed a second later by phasing in front of the Saiyan and punching him in the gut.

As the Majin's right fist embedded itself into Goku's stomach, the Saiyan spat out a mixture of saliva and blood. Kid Buu spun around and elbowed Goku in the chin with his left arm, making his head snap back before the demon child brought his right leg up and thrusted it through Goku's stomach.

The Super Saiyan's eyes bulged out of their sockets almost dangerously as behind him a large bulge protruded from his lower back; the Majin's kick had stretched his stomach back all the way there. Goku gasped as pain flooded and overcame his senses. As he clutched his stomach whilst hunched over, Kid Buu already had a roundhouse kick aiming for him. His left heel connected with the side of Goku's head and sent the Super Saiyan crashing down to the ground.

Clusters of brown rocky stones were thrown into the air as it trailed in Goku's wake as he skidded along the ground. The Saiyan back flipped onto his feet and launched himself into the air after Kid Buu again. He phased out and reappeared behind the Majin and then tried to kick him in the back of his head.

Kid Buu disappeared out of sight, and then reappeared with his left foot smashing into the right side of his face. He grimaced as he was sent flying across the distance, the Majin reappeared at the other end and delivered a roundhouse kick to the Saiyan's face followed by a knee to the gut and a left elbow to his cheek. A grinning Kid Buu, then extended the length of his arms towards his target, each hand clasped around Goku's legs, and then began to swing him around in high-speed circles, making the Saiyan appear into a spinning circular blur then threw him into the distance across him.

As Goku's body flew a few miles away, Kid Buu appeared above him and landed an elbow drop into the Saiyan's sternum.

"Arrgh!" The Saiyan grimaced as he felt himself smash into the grey rocky floor filled with rocks and rubbles of former rock formations. Kid Buu's eyes widened in a devilish glee, his smirk grew wider in both satisfaction and sadism. He eyed his opponent in both curiosity and in anticipation of his next move. Goku, in a struggling motion, slowly pushed himself back up, his eyes were closed and his teeth clenched together as he hissed through the still present pain the Majin had inflicted on him. All of a sudden, out of the corner of his left eye, Goku saw a small barrage of energy beams gliding down towards him at incredible speeds.

Kid Buu grinned with his left hand outstretched in front of him, as he continued pumping out more beams out of it, wanting to ensure both maximum chances of destruction and the Saiyan's death. Goku just stared with his left eye half open as the beams were seconds away from colliding into him. His face was slowly being illuminated in the Majin's color scheme as they were approaching and getting near towards him.

Goku now closed his left eye, strings of sweat were rolling down the left side of his face, as he quickly brought both his arms up and leaned his face into them, protecting it and his chest, as the group of Kid Buu's energy beams crashed straight into him, violently jerking and shaking his body around with an earth breaking force. Goku then gradually became enveloped in a towering layer of thick smoke, as Kid Buu's beams continued to pierce through it and elicited more rocking explosions when the sound of them hitting something was heard.

Kid Buu slowly ceased firing his blasts but still kept both of his hands raised in front of him. He giggled darkly through gritted teeth as his evil crimson pupils were still focused on where the last Saiyan was. The large plume of smoke continued to flow and wave almost hypnotically before it slowly began to peel away.

Fifteen meters away, Hercule and Bee were peering over a rock with their hands/paws resting on it. Their eyes were widened nervously, blinking nervously as they were hoping Goku was fine after receiving so many powerful blasts like that. The cloud now split away to reveal nothing standing behind it, Goku was gone! Kid Buu grinned victoriously at this but then a curious expression gradually formed on his face. He now wasn't convinced his Saiyan opponent was dead. He could still feel his Ki. All of a sudden he felt both a Ki signal and a pseudo motion behind him. Kid Buu then spun around to see Goku for a split second before something bright left his cupped hands.

"HAAAAAAA!"

A large jet of cobalt energy fired out of Goku's hands and soared through the distance between him and Kid Buu in less than a second. Its angry humming sound echoed loudly in the air as it crashed straight into an amazed Kid Buu, and bathed him in the burning cobalt wave of energy. Hercule crossed both his arms in front of his face to shield himself from the Instant Kamehameha's glare, and with Bee lowering his face down as strong winds threw all sorts of rubble and debris in their direction.

As the blast dissipated, Goku floated there with his cupped hands extended out in front of him. He panted hard; his shoulders heaving up and down as the left Potara Earring on his left ear was flicked from side to side by a fast breeze that passed by him. Goku glared angrily to where Kid Buu was a few moments ago, hoping that was the end of it. But as usual, the pink demon just simply kept on resisting death at every opportunity.

Small pink blobs began to expand in size and moved towards each other, merging together and inflating in size again. The blob sprouted one then two then another two limbs. A head then popped up on top of the blob then evil facial features faded in. The evil crimson eyes, the sharp teeth and turquoise tongue followed by the crowning orifices that adorned the top of his head, Kid Buu grinned gleefully at Goku as he fully regenerated himself.

Goku wasn't surprised at all by this. However, he had fed a decent amount of his power into his Instant Kamehameha, enough to decimate an entire city into ashes, but the Majin demon was nearly immortal, thanks to his annoyingly impressive regeneration abilities. Goku then snarled in frustration as he lowered his arms down, glaring at Kid Buu.

The Majin brought his right hand up and wagged his index finger warningly at him before letting out a small chuckle.

Goku knew how frustratingly hard this battle would now be for him. No attack in his arsenal would be enough to kill Kid Buu, even if he literally used full power and held nothing back. The only way to generate enough power to kill the Majin once and for all was through fusing with the Potaras. Even then, a small amount of energy would have been more than enough to finish Kid Buu off, as the power the Potaras gave to Goku and Vegeta's fusion was phenomenal and nearly perfect.

But heartbreakingly, Kid Buu had eliminated the Saiyan Prince, and so, prevented the chance to form the ultimate fusion again.

"_With Vegeta...gone, there's no one else left here to fuse with. Except for...,"_ Goku grimaced at the thought of his other option, and looked down to see Hercule staring up at him anxiously.

Similar to when he considered fusing Hercule before when they were back on Earth, and after Super Buu absorbed Gohan, Goku then envisioned the result of a Potara fusion between him and the Champ.

* * *

><p><span><em>Goku's Imagination<em>

_An afro haired person with a handlebar moustache, smirked proudly as the Potara Earrings that were hanging from his ears shined in the available light. He wore a dark brown gi and underneath it was an orange undershirt._

_He wore Goku's weighted wristbands and Hercule's black and white boots. The fusion got into a fighting stance against a sneering Kid Buu, who seemed to look amused at this new challenger._

_"This is the end, Buu!" Gokule told him with a confident smirk. "You're about to go toe to toe with the Champ! I'll make you sorry for everyone that you hurt and killed, you disgusting pink freak!"_

_Gokule then moved and spun his arms around in the air with amazing speed and then launched himself in the air._

_As he stuck his left boot out, aiming to kick Kid Buu in the face, the Majin smiled a little lopsidedly as the fusion got closer. Gokule's boot then crashed straight into Kid Buu's face, sending tremors through his body._

_But amazingly, Kid Buu didn't seem to feel a thing. Gokule just blinked as his foot had somehow stayed stuck to his face before he fell down and landed on his behind in a comical fashion._

_"Hahahahaha!" Kid Buu laughed before his right boot connected with Gokule's chin, sending him flying back as spit fired out of his mouth. Gokule landed on top of a standing cliff side, his body producing a crater beneath him upon impact as dirt flew away either side of him._

_As the fusion flipped back onto his feet, Kid Buu was stood in front of him, with a smirk on his face. Gokule then got into a defensive stance, raising both his fists in front of him. Quickly, he fired a punch at Kid Buu's face but the Majin tilted his head to his left, making the fusion miss. Gokule followed up with another punch which was dodged again. He unleashed a desperate but weak combo of punches against Kid Buu but he dodged them with ease._

_"No fair!" Gokule pouted in a childlike manner._

_"At least slow down, so we can have a fair fight. Since you hit me before, why dont you let me get a free hit on you, you pink meenie?"_

_"Muahahaha!" Kid Buu laughed maniacally as he punched his opponent in the gut hard, using quite a bit of his power. Gokule closed his eyes and bended forwards quickly. Kid Buu's fist that was still deeply planted into Gokule's stomach illuminated the cavity it created, and before the fusion realised, he was blown away into nothing._

* * *

><p>Goku sweat dropped at this thought and shook his head at it whilst shuddering at the same time.<p>

_"Hercule is the only one here left to fuse with. It's not the first time, that I'm considering fusing with him. When I was fighting Majin Buu back on Earth, I was about to toss him the other earring until Vegeta showed up from the Otherworld. My fusion with Vegeta was amazing, far better than I could ever have imagined."_ Goku thought to himself whilst his eyes were narrowed at Kid Buu dancing jovially in front of him. It seemed that for the last few moments, the demon child had forgotten about him.

_"But since this monster killed Vegeta, I got no other option left than to fuse with Hercule. Again, I know that he has no knowledge of Ki and energy manipulation, but he's a World Champion and does have knowledge of Martial Arts. So that's a point there for him."_ Goku now sighed reluctantly at his chosen option.

_"I really wish Kibitoshin would have brought Gohan here right now if he's watching. He'd be the second best person after Vegeta, for me to fuse with. But time is of the essence."_

The Saiyan looked down at the human below him, sighing again before bringing his right arm back, ready to throw the earring to him.

"Mr. Satan!" Goku called out to him, grabbing the Champ's attention, who now looked at him with curious anxiety. "Here, catch this and put it o-."

Kid Buu cut Goku off with a right elbow to the cheek before unleashing a combo of punches that rained down all around his chest. Goku still managed to keep hold of the other earring in his hand, but he leaned over as he placed his left hand around his chest as Kid Buu stopped.

As the Saiyan hissed in pain, wheezing and gasping at the same time, Kid Buu kicked him straight in the gut and instantly followed up with an uppercut with his left arm. As Goku soared away, Kid Buu phased in a three meters away from Goku, and once he was in range, he swung his legs around and kicked Goku in the head and sent him flying down horizontally into a pile of boulders that were crushed instantaneously upon impact.

Large clouds of dust and dirt rose up and flew everywhere in different directions, as rocks that were sent flying up then began to descend to the ground and bounced a little when they landed.

Goku brought himself back up, a few bruises surfaced over his muscled chest and biceps as he looked back up and frowned at the demon.

But what he saw wasn't Kid Buu but a pink energy ball flying towards him at a jaw dropping speed. Goku was crashed into violently by the sphere as it carried him all the way into a large standing mountain, also crashing into that.

The mountain crumbled in a collapsing manner as it disintegrated into a large countless amount of rocky shrapnel and stones. The sphere detonated into a bright flash as the ground quaked violently; powerful winds ripped throught the area as they crashed into Kid Buu, who had a motionless expression on his face.

His antenna waved in the passing wind before settling down and continued to hang behind the Majin's head. Kid Buu waited a few moments for Goku to resurface but he didn't.

Satisfied that the Saiyan was either dead or out cold, Kid Buu wanted to continue on having fun...by terrorizing Hercule and his puppy.

Kid Buu then turned to see Hercule watching him; the latter was sweating away nervously as he knew that Kid Buu would now come back for him since Goku didn't seem to reappear. The Majin then phased in front of Hercule, knocking the Champ back onto his butt as he let out a small scream.

_"Man, forget those beams, that freak may kill me just by giving me a heart attack like that!"_ The Champ mentally groaned. As Hercule and Bee looked at the pink terror, the Majin raised his right hand as a bright pink energy ball formed in his hand.

With an evil smile on his face, Kid Buu threw the energy ball at Hercule's feet with such force, that upon hitting the ground inches away from the Champ's boots, a small dome like explosion occurred, and Hercule and Bee were thrown up into the air behind them, as they continued to scream whilst they were soaring away.

Kid Buu let out a tiny giggle before he phased out of sight, wanting to continue on with terrorizing the human and his puppy.

* * *

><p><em><span>Kami's Lookout<span>_

"NO, DAADD!" Trunks screamed in horror at the skies above him as he sensed his father's Ki disappear.

Everyone had incredulous and shocked expressions on their faces.

"V-V-Vegeta!" Krillin gasped as his left eye twitched and his mouth quivered. Piccolo bowed his head down and closed his eyes, once again grieving for the Saiyan Prince since his brave sacrifice against Majin Buu.

Trunks dropped to his knees abruptly as they hit the shiny tiled floor with an audible THUD!

The lavender haired boy then rested on all fours and lowered his head as tears slowly snaked down from his eyelids.

Bulma watched her son with a shocked expression on her face.

"Wha-what is it Trunks? What's happened to your dad? Is he all right?" She asked frantically as she moved towards him.

"H-h-h-he's g-g-gone!" Trunks sniffled as his voice shook with grief and emotion.

"Tha-tha-that monster k-k-killed him-again!" He then began to sob even more after he finished.

Bulma just stared at her son, her mind was unable to process his words.

Vegeta...killed...again?

The blue haired genius sunk to her knees as the news slowly began to sink in. Tears began streaming down her face furiously, before they then fell from her face and landed with a PLOP on the polished tiled floor below her.

No! Her Vegeta could not be dead, not again! Not even fate could be that cruel to take her husband away again in such a short time. Bulma looked to the rest of the Z-Fighters, they all had shocked and mourning expressions on their faces. She then closed her eyes as she let her emotions overcome her.

"NNNOOOOOO, VEGEEEETTTTTAAAAAA! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME AGAIN?!" She screamed to the heavens above.

As she sobbed hysterically over her fallen husband, Yamcha and Chi-Chi rushed over to comfort her. Bulma felt Yamcha's arms wrap around her shoulders from behind as Chi-Chi kneeled beside her. "

Hey, I'm really sorry about Vegeta, Bulma. You definitely do not deserve to go through all that again." Yamcha soothed. "But you got to stay strong for yourself and Trunks. You're certainly capable of that."

"Yamcha's right, Bulma." Chi-Chi agreed. "You still have Trunks. You should be strong, at least for him."

Chi-Chi empathised with Bulma, considering that earlier when Majin Buu had beaten Goku, and the latter's Ki was severely low, she was the one that cried her heart out and had to be comforted by her father, Ox King and by Bulma too.

Gohan growled angrily and cursed the current situation. A Saiyan had fallen, which now meant his father had no one to help him beat that monster. And what made it worse, was that his dad was greatly outmatched by the Majin.

Combined with the facts when he thought of all the lives Majin Buu had taken and would take again, and that his father was maybe a couple of parsecs away, about to be slaughtered, and they were all here, unable to do anything enraged him.

"GGGGRRRRRRRRHHHH!" Gohan's teeth were gritted together tightly as his eyes were shut too. Veins popped out the sides of his forehead and neck, and also from his biceps. The Lookout then began to quake violently from side to side. The sound of the half dome structure vibrating, almost struggling to stand was heard too. A single long streak of silver bio-electricity cracked diagonally around Gohan's chest before a second one jumped outwards with a TAAAHH!

As the Lookout continued to shake, all the tiles on the floor began to break away and slowly rose up into the air. Everyone just looked stunned at the sight, but the Ki-sensing people turned to look into Gohan's direction, knowing he was the source of the power they were picking up on now, his Ki rising astronomically.

"A-a-amazing." Krillin muttered as he stared at Gohan. He knew Gohan was strong but not by this much, as he knew the Hybrid Saiyan would have to have trained for years to reach this pinnacle of power, and Gohan spent the entire seven years after the Cell Games, studying rigorously than training. He then remembered Gohan telling them about the Old Kai unlocking his sleeping powers.

Chi-Chi, Bulma, Videl, Ox King, Puar, Oolong and Master Roshi just stared at Gohan with amazed and disbelieving looks on their faces. Even they knew that his power was purely incredible.

The single bang that hung over Gohan's forehead, began to slowly rise and float up in the air as he then became engulfed in a fiery silver aura.

The storm-like winds swept throught the entire platform. All the rows of palm trees began swaying and waving dangerously in the angry winds, moments away from snapping off from their roots.

The Lookout seemed very close to being broken in half under the swelling power Gohan was emitting until Piccolo slowly floated to him, shielding his own face from the powerful wind gusts that escaped Gohan's aura and crashed into him and slowed his movement.

"Gohan, calm down!" The Namek shouted to him. "I know how dire the situation is, but getting angry isn't going to solve anything or help your father. Just calm down, please!"

Gohan continued to snarl as more incredible energy kept on pouring out of his body, but upon hearing Piccolo's words, the devastating winds that surrounded everyone, began to calm down as Gohan did. The shaking palm trees then slowly stayed still, and all the floating tiles with static electricity that crackled over then hopped from one to the other, then began to descend to their vacant square-like spots, dropping down perfectly in them, and fitted together nicely like a jigsaw puzzle.

Gohan then raised both his hands down and looked up at his friend, as his silver aura left his body. Silence then prevailed for a few moments.

"We shouldn't be here, Piccolo!" Gohan growled at him. "We should be over there, helping Dad! With Majin Buu being as strong as he is, Dad doesn't stand a chance against him all by himself, now that Vegeta's gone. He's going to get killed again, and we're all stood here, doing absolutely nothing!"

Everyone stared at Gohan, absorbing his words, and so was Piccolo, who stared at the Saiyan before he nodded.

"I understand, Gohan. But that is the bitter truth. None of us know any teleportation techniques, like your father's Instant Transmission, to get us there." The Namek told him, causing Gohan to frown.

"Believe me Gohan, I'm just as desperate to help your father as you are, but the truth is, we can't! We're just going to have to hope that, at least some kind of miracle will happen. If not, then we'll have to accept the outcome, no matter what it'll be!"

Gohan stared at his former teacher then nodded, reluctantly agreeing with him.

But Gohan could not help but worry for his dad. It was making him sick to the stomach, that he couldn't go over there and help him.

As Piccolo and everyone turned their attention back to the sky, looking a bit nervous, Goten was already helping and had his left arm wrapped around the shoulders of a still crying Trunks, giving him a sympathetic look. Yamcha and Chi-Chi were doing the same with Bulma.

Gohan remembered the time his father took him into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, to train before they faced Cell. After his father had demonstrated how advantageous using Instant Transmission was in combat, Gohan expressed an interest in wanting to learn it. But Goku wanted to make his son learn how to become a Super Saiyan first then hone that power to the next level, eventually then, seeing the first Hybrid Saiyan tap into his monstrous potential. Because of that, and that they needed to reach the peak of their Super Saiyan powers, Gohan didn't get the opportunity to do so.

"I really should have pushed Dad to teach me Instant Transmission then. If I did, I'd be over where he is now, helping to take down that monster." Gohan sighed to himself.

* * *

><p><span><em>Planet New Namek<em>

"VEGETAAA!" Dende shrieked at the Crystall Ball as he saw the Saiyan get wiped out of existence by Kid Buu.

"NOOO!" Kibito Kai screamed. His eyes looked on as his jaw was hanging in horror.

"This is bad, really bad!" Old Kai thought out aloud as he stared at the mystical ball.

"Without Vegeta, Goku can't fuse now, which means we're all doomed now!" Kibito Kai told his ascendant worriedly.

"I know, why can't anyone just cut us a break? All these twists and turns are starting to make me feel a bit nauseous now!" Old Kai frowned. Dende's head was hung low with his eyes shut, possibly grieving for Vegeta.

"I have to admit Lord Kai, I have personally never bore witness to such a dramatic battle as this, not even when Frieza arrived here." Moori told the elder Kai, as he rested his wooden cane on his lap.

"But I really don't want to see everyone and young Dende here, stressing anymore over this. They've been through enough. Is there no other option you have, to help Goku or bring someone else for him to fuse with?"

The Old Kai stroked the bottom of his chin with his left hand, thinking for a few moments before he frowned.

"At this point, there is one person Goku can fuse with." He replied, sounding quite sick and not believing he was going to say this. "Who is it, Ancestor?" The youngest Kaioshin asked him curiously.

"I really can't believe that im actually going to say this, but as mad as it is. There's one other person with Goku!" Old Kai said, looking quite sad at this.

"G-G-Goku...f-fuse...w-w-with..._Mr. Satan_!?" An incredulous Kibito Kai gasped stutteringly, as his left eye twitched angrily before he, and even Dende, anime fainted at this, with their legs sticking up in the air.

"I know. As it stupid as it sounds, it's Goku's only option." Old Kai sighed. "But who wants to be stuck in a body with that guy forever? I'm already starting to feel sorry for Gok-"

"Oh No!" Dende cried out as he continued to watch the battle through the mystical ball. "Majin Buu just blasted Goku away, and he hasn't got back up yet!"

"More bad news, as always." Old Kai muttered under his breath. "Well, I guess this is all...wait a minute!" The Kaioshin from fifteen generations ago, now turned to look at his descendant.

"Gohan!"

"What about him?" Kibito Kai asked him curiously.

"You can go and pick him up and bring him over to Goku. They can fuse together. A much better option after Vegeta, and...before that Mr. Satan!" Old Kai grinned.

Dende turned around to face them and chuckled in relief and excitement. The Namekians around them smiled, relieved there was another option.

"Of course, Gohan!" Kibito Kai laughed. "How could we have forgotten about him? Yes, I shall go and get him right away!"

"Well, what are you waiting for then?" Old Kai said. "Get going! And hurry!" Kibito Kai then nodded as he closed his eyes in concentration. A few moments passed but the young Kaioshin had not yet teleported.

"What are you still doing here?!" Old Kai snapped angrily at him. "Go. NOW!"

Kibito Kai focused again but he still had not yet teleported for the second time.

"Ancestor, I think I must have used up all my energy when me and Dende went to heal Goku and Vegeta. That's why I'm unable to teleport."

"WHAT?!" Old Kai shouted out, his eyes widening in disbelief. Everyone held identically surprised expressions on their faces. "But you said that your energy had recovered earlier, even enough to teleport three times?"

Kibito Kai now blushed a little, his cheeks becoming a rosy red color as he stared at the ground.

"Well...that's at least what I had thought then. But it seems I must have been a little...mistaken about it." The Kaioshin said quietly, causing his ascendant to gasp and anime faint.

"My descendant really is an idiot." The elder Kaioshin grumbled to himself as he sat back up, causing Kibito Kai to look down at the ground, feeling very embarassed.

"Well, while we have to wait hours for him," Old Kai rudely pointed his right index finger at Kibito Kai. "To recover his energy. By then we'll probably be dead. Or even worse, Goku may fuse with that idiotic Mr. Satan!"

"Wait." Dende said, as he looked from the Old Kai to Kibito Kai. "Not only can my healing powers erase injuries but it can restore a person's energy. Even if they're not injured."

"What a relief!" Old Kai smiled at this. "Well, go on then! Get to it!"

"R-right!" Dende nodded, looking a bit sheepish.

"Just stay still." He instructed Kibito Kai, as he then closed his eyes in concentration and raised both his hands at the Kaioshin.

* * *

><p><span><em>Grand Kai's Planet<em>

King Kai was observing the events on the Kai planet from the Grand Kai's planet. The entire battle since Kid Buu's survival had been nothing more than a rollercoaster ride.

Seeing his student get beaten, shocked him to the core. It was an unnerving experience for him to watch his best student get torn apart by the Majin demon. He couldn't telepathically offer advice as he didn't want to distract Goku, and also believed he had what it took to defeat Kid Buu. He was both pleased and relieved when he saw Kibito Kai and Dende arrive to heal Goku and Vegeta. When he watched the conversation between the three after the former was healed, he saw the Kaioshin give his student two familiar earrings.

"Those are the Potara Earrings!" He had said to himself. The very ones Goku and Vegeta had worn before to create a powerful fusion, fully capable of subduing and even destroying Super Buu effortlessly.

Although they somehow defused when they were inside the Majin's stomach, King Kai heard that the Potara Earrings were the most powerful tools of fusion ever known. They were many times more effective than the Metamoran's fusion dance. Whilst giving uncomprehendable power to a fusion, the one notorious trade off that King Kai knew about the earrings, was that the fusees stay merged together permanently, even if the earrings are removed.

The Northern Kai had also watched a fully healed Vegeta fight Kid Buu once again. He was impressed that the Saiyan Prince had taken a smarter approach to fighting the monster, and landed impressive blows too. But Kid Buu, thanks to his power up, was completely dominant in the fight. And unfortunately, he saw Vegeta perish at Kid Buu's hands.

Now there was no one Goku could fuse with. Hercule was certainly not an option. But he wouldn't be surprised if his student opted to fuse with him, considering the situation.

"Poor Goku." King Kai muttered to himself after he saw his Saiyan student get blasted into a cliff wall, which crumbled down on and hid his body underneath it.

"Vegeta's probably on Snakeway now, soon about to meet King Yemma. Since only all the good people got wished back and Vegeta was included. I wonder if King Yemma would send him to Heaven, or into the Otherworld to train? If it's the last option, then I would be glad to take him as my new student." He thought interestedly and quite happily too.

"But if Goku makes it out of there, how will he beat Majin Buu? I sure hope the Supreme Kais are doing something right now to help."

King Kai then slowly sighed before he heard a familiar arrogant and almost nasally-sounding voice call out his name behind him.

"Northsie! Northsie!"

Behind King Kai, West Kai, dressed in a similar but pink attire to his northern counterpart, was jogging hurriedly up to him. He was quite plump and was half King Kai's size. He also wore a blue monocle over his left eye. Behind the West Kai, followed two people or warriors to be more accurate: Olibu and Pikkon.

"There you are, Northsie!" West Kai said as he finally approached his rival. "What are you doing all this way out here? You disappeared halfway through the fight." The small Kai asked curiously. At this point, Olibu and Pikkon stopped behind West Kai.

The blonde haired warrior gave a small bow of respect to King Kai. King Kai acknowledged the bow before he then answered West Kai's question. "I needed to go for a little walk. I can't really deal with all this tension by staying in one spot for a long time. Besides, I needed some peace and somewhere quiet so that I could help Goku and Vegeta form the Super Spirit Bomb, by telepathically linking them to the people of Earth to request them for their energy."

"Oh yeah, that pretty giant white ball that Goku used on Majin Buu and yet he still survived that. No offense Northsie, but you really need to work on coming up with better techniques. Your existing ones are really just as bad as your jokes." West Kai sneered arrogantly, making King Kai glare angrily at him through his teashade sunglasses.

"MY JOKES ARE THE BE - you know what? Forget this! We're not having this argument." The Northern Kai sulked as he turned around, keeping his back to the other three.

A few moments of silence passed before King Kai spoke up.

"You guys already know how bad the situation is over there. Majin Buu is stronger than ever, Vegeta is dead and Goku is now all on his own with no one left to fuse with!" King Kai sighed pitifully for his Saiyan student as the then began to scratch the left side of his head with his hand.

"Fuse?! You mean he's going to use that Metamorese fusion dance?!" West Kai asked him in a surprised and interested tone, as he walked closer to his northern counterpart. King Kai shook his head in reply. "No, Goku isn't planning to use the fusion dance. He's actually planning to use the Potara Earrings of the Supreme Kais."

West Kai's eyes widened in amazement upon hearing this. Olibu and Pikkon looked confused, unsure about what these "Potara Earrings" were except for they were linked to fusion. The pair looked at each other before looking back at their respective masters.

"Potara Earrings?!" West Kai cried out before his eyes narrowed at this. "You mean the ones that keep you stuck in a single body forever?"

King Kai then slowly nodded. "Yep, those ones."

"Well Goku better choose the right person then. That monster is really powerful!" West Kai sighed softly.

"Yes, except that "right person" as you say, is now dead, and probably on his way to King Yemma." King Kai told him with a glum expression on his face.

"I'm going to see what's going on over there now Northsie," West Kai said. "Are you going to as well?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, of course," King Kai replied as he looked down at his western counterpart. "Might as well see if Goku has gotten back up, and what'll he do now." He sighed slowly.

The northern Kai then turned around so that he was facing in the direction behind him. West Kai's pair of cricket-like antennas began twitching and danced around over his head, as he tried to get a clear signal to use his Far-Seeing abilities to see everyone on the Kai planet. King Kai was already tuned in so he could continue on like earlier.

As soon as West Kai's antennas rested down and pointed in a single direction, a real-time image formed in his sight and he saw the rocky wastelands of the Kai planet, littered with destroyed rock formations, giant clusters of rocks and boulders covered the entire ground. The two Kais then saw an afro haired man in a brown gi running on top of a large and long pile of rubble, holding a grey puppy in his arms. Both the man and puppy were smouldered in dirt and bruises, as Kid Buu continued firing finger beams at them repeatedly, laughing over them too.

"Who is that funny haired person, who is also fighting Majin Buu, Northsie?" West Kai asked King Kai curiously. He had seen Hercule before in this battle but never knew who he really was.

"Oh, him? He's not fighting Majin Buu, and…that's Mr. Satan. He's the human World Martial Arts Champion on Earth. He's the strongest of nearly all the humans there. But he's a bit of a fraud and a show-boater too as he stole Goku's son's credit for beating Cell. He also likes to hype himself up quite a lot to people and always likes to insult his rivals. Kind of reminds me of you!" King Kai chuckled as West Kai turned to glare at him.

"But," the northern Kai cleared his throat. "He's a nice guy though. He did try to help Goku and Vegeta where he could. Right now...it seems that Mr. Satan is the only one left for Goku to fuse with, unless Gohan is brought over there. It'd be weird though, father and son merged together forever like that. After they beat Majin Buu, I wonder what the sleeping arrangements would be with Goku's wife, a lifetime on the couch?" King Kai now snickered.

However he shut up when he saw that West Kai, Olibu and Pikkon weren't laughing nor amused at his joke, if it could be called that.

King Kai then sighed, blushing a little as he rubbed the back of his head. He then tried to get back on the subject of Hercule and Goku fusing.

"Mr. Satan may know Martial Arts, but his lack of knowledge of using Ki may be a hindrance to their fusion. But Goku has no choice if someone better doesn't turn up." He said worriedly as kept both his hands behind his back.

"I know what you mean, Northsie." West Kai nodded. A few seconds later, Pikkon placed his left hand lightly on his master's left shoulder. Olibu rested his right hand on King Kai's shoulder, all of them now observing the events on the Kai planet.

* * *

><p><span><em>Sacred World Of The Kais<em>

There was movement in a pile of rocks as they began to shake from side to side quickly. Suddenly, base form Goku popped out from underneath as the large stones that were on top of his head rolled away in opposite directions. As he stepped out, Goku was covered in a mixture of light and strong bruises all over his muscular chest. His hair was much more messy and wily than it usually was.

The Saiyan panted as he stared down at the earring in his left hand, which, miraculously, had not been damaged so far. The same could be said about the earring on his left ear. His senses picked up Hercule's and Kid Buu's Ki signals again. Goku now frowned.

"I know he's the last person I would want to fuse with, but I need him alive if we are to save the universe." Goku then jumped into the air and took off.

A beaten and bruised Hercule crawled away in a coward like manner as behind him, Kid Buu floated through the air, snickering evilly at the pitiful human.

"P-P-P-PLEASE! Please don't kill me! I'm-m-m-m s-s-sorry I said and did all those things!" Hercule begged the Majin as tears rolled down his eyes. The Champ even thought of what it would be like if his fans saw him like this. But Kid Buu was a true demon. Maybe he was finally being punished for all the lies he told to the world.

Kid Buu just stared, not seeming bothered by Hercule's plea. He then raised his right hand up and opened it to reveal an orange energy orb, whining evilly and shining beautifully. Behind him, Goku was approaching.

The Saiyan saw Hercule curled up into a ball, sobbing his eyes out, and above just in front of him, the laughing Majin holding what looked like an orange energy ball in his right hand.

"I have to stop him!" Goku thought as he brought his right hand back, ready to charge a blast. A humming cerulean orb formed in his hand.

Kid Buu cackled maniacally as Hercule continued sobbing.

The Majin brought his hand back ready to fire his orb when an azure blast crashed devastatingly into him. The Majin screamed horrifically as the angry looking blast hummed hungrily, consuming his entire body from the neck below. After it dissipated, all that remained was Kid Buu's head, floating in the air.

His entire body was now missing. Hercule saw this and raised his head to look up at who saved him. Behind the Majin, a few meters away, there floated Goku. But Goku hadn't fired that blast as the blue orb he charged in his hand, was still in it!

The Saiyan was looking down on his left, really surprised. The Champ then turned to look in the same direction and his eyes widened. On top of a battered cliff, stood a figure with a hand extended in front of him.

His flame hair was messy than it ever was, sticking out in different directions. His body was adorned with angry and painful cuts from his face down to his legs. His blue clothing was nearly absent and his white gloves and boots had enormous tears in them, exposing his skin. Vegeta panted hard as he raised his barely gloved hand down. His onyx eyes were glaring angrily at the demon who nearly killed him as he continued to pant.

"VEGETA! HA-HA-HA-HA!" Goku both gasped and laughed in relief and happiness at seeing his Saiyan brother alive.

Kid Buu's head rotated around, and when he saw Vegeta, he let out a growl of disgust, just like when he saw the fat Majin Buu. Vegeta then collapsed to all fours, his energy had depleted to almost nothing, since he formed that instantaneous and transparent Ki shield to protect him from Kid Buu's attack.

It barely managed to keep Vegeta safe but it took the bigger brunt of the blast. But it easily tore through it and blew him several miles away, critically injuring the Saiyan too. Vegeta's Ki was really low even to the point where he could be considered even logically dead. But sheer willpower to refuse defeat and death, still kept the Saiyan going.

Vegeta was incredible.

Kid Buu regenerated himself quickly, gaining his body back. But now, Goku phased over to him, ready to blast the demon away, temporarily in order to give him and Vegeta time to fuse.

Kid Buu turned to look at the Saiyan, with a surprised look on his face as he saw a slowly expanding blue orb in front of him. The person it belonged too had a wide grin on his face.

"BYE!" Goku said in a childlike tone as the orb left his hand and hit the Majin dead on. Kid Buu was covered by the now expanding orb as it carried him away through the air at lightning speeds.

As the orb disappeared into the horizon, Goku phased out and appeared at Vegeta's right side. He saw that his Saiyan comrade was barely in any condition to stand but thankful that he was still alive. Now Goku didn't need to worry about fusing with Hercule.

He had the perfect partner for that despite his condition.

Vegeta now noticed Goku out of the corner of his right eye.

"K...K...Kaka-rrot!" He panted.

"It's okay buddy, I've got you!" the palm haired Saiyan told him softly as he kneeled down and pulled Vegeta's arm up and put it around his shoulders. The Saiyan Prince hissed in pain as he felt his arm being touched but he simply ignored it. Goku now helped Vegeta onto his feet.

* * *

><p>Just when Dende finished healing Kibito Kai, Old Kai saw a familiar but a roughly beaten Saiyan in his Crystall Ball.<p>

"VEGETA'S ALIVE! VEGETA'S ALIVE!" LOOK!" Old Kai chuckling and pointing at the Crystall Ball. Kibito Kai and Dende gasped and then laughed in happiness as they too, saw the Saiyan Prince again.

* * *

><p>"How did you survive Vegeta?" Goku asked the Saiyan Prince. "I couldn't even sense your Ki anymore."<p>

"I don't know, K...Kakarot but I did put up...a K-K-Ki shield in time to protect me... from Buu's blast. It took more of the damage... but it broke through the shield..and still injured me. That's how powerful... that...orb was." Vegeta replied in between pants.

"He's too strong Kakarot, too strong for either of us to handle him!

Goku now smiled. "Don't worry, I have just the things we need to beat him for sure."

Goku then released Vegeta, sure that he was able to stand on his own for now. He then took out the second Potara Earring and held it in front of Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince stared down at the earring, it sparkled beautifully, waiting for him to pick it up.

"I thought we disposed of the last pair?" Vegeta's eyes narrowed into a frown.

"True, but the Old Kai made a new pair." Goku replied with a smile. "Look Vegeta, I know you, more than anyone, dont want to be stuck in a body forever. But we haven't got a choice. Majin Buu is too powerful, like he was last time. The only way we can beat him is if we fuse. Please Vegeta, don't do this for me, but at least do it for Bulma and Trunks." Goku pleaded as two hundred miles away, Kid Buu rose out of the ground. Grey smoke escaping and wafting around his body. The demon then took off into the direction of his opponents.

"Why don't we do the fusion dance instead? It's temporary and it should give us enough power to win!" Vegeta asked.

"The fusion dance takes time, hours, even days to master. It took Piccolo that much time to teach the boys, I think. Besides I'm not convinced we can beat Buu in thirty minutes. His stamina and regeneration is so much better than it was before." Goku replied, hoping Vegeta would understand.

Vegeta now pondered over his decision for a few seconds before making his mind up. He had to do this, Kakarot was right. What he said also made sense. It would be a shame that Vegeta would never be able to tell Bulma and Trunks how much he loved them, and cherished them. But he hoped that they would understand that what he was about to do was for them only, no one else except for maybe Goku, but nobody else. He hoped that would show them how much he loved them, to save them at the cost of staying in one body permanently.

"WOOOO-HAHAHA!" The two Saiyans heard this evil laughter echoing in the air above them. Kid Buu was approaching!

Vegeta then looked back at the earring in Goku's hand, before he finally reached forwards with his right hand and took it. The Saiyan Prince then fastened it onto his right ear lobe. He then turned around to see Kid Buu flying down towards them. An evil hungry smile, one of a predator ready to consume its prey, was plastered over his face.

Vegeta then turned to look at Goku. The Saiyan was smiling warmly at him for a few moments before he raised his left hand into a thumbs up at him. Seeing that these were his last moments, Vegeta began to reflect on his life and how much of an impact this person had on him.

_Flashback_

_Vegeta was cladded out in a special Saiyan armor with his arms folded over his chest. A pinkish red scouter covered his left eye as he smirked at the recently revived Goku who was staring at him, as the winds blew their hair to the side. The pair were now exchanging and blocking each other's blows. A heavily beaten Vegeta was crawling back to his space pod until a familiar bald monk whom he had fought earlier, had stopped him with Yajirobe's sword. Goku telepathically pleaded Krillin to let him go so he and Vegeta could have a rematch later. He even saw some good in the Saiyan Prince, which nobody else did._

_Vegeta remembered how a beaten Goku screamed like a scared child when he saw a syringe on Frieza's ship, thinking he was going to be injected when the Saiyan Prince was trying to get him into a healing tank._

_After his brutal and horrific beating from Frieza, the dying Saiyan Prince who received a death beam through his heart, emotionally poured his heart out to Goku. He told him how the Icejinn wiped out their race, and how Frieza turned him into the cold evil man he was, as tears streamed down his face. After he died, Goku fired a Ki blast from his eyes to his left, to create small trench in the ground._

_He picked up his deceased Saiyan Prince and carried him in his arms like a baby. He rested Vegeta's body in the trench as he began burying him, promising him revenge for their race._

_Goku was being strangled by Android 19 literally to death as the heart virus had weakened him. The Android smiled evilly, ready to end his life until a white boot crashed into the side of his face, knocking him away. Vegeta had his trademark smirk on his face, preventing someone else from claiming his right to kill the other Saiyan._

_Vegeta turned around and gasped when he saw Goku bidding farewell to his friends at the Cell Games, before he phased out to sacrifice himself to save the Earth from Cell. Vegeta also remembered how his grief over Goku, took away his desire to fight anymore._

_Then Vegeta remembered his fight with Goku when he was a Majin. How he fought the fat Majin Buu, and remembered sacrificing himself for Bulma, Trunks...and for Goku too._

_Vegeta also remembered how he and Goku took on Super Buu after he absorbed their sons which became futile and resulted in them fusing. Inside the Majin's stomach, the defused pair worked together to fight Super Buu's thought form. How they combined their palms together to blast the thought form away as their heads banged into each other. Goku offered Vegeta a high five to which he turned away from._

_After Kid Buu blew up Earth, and was fighting with him and Goku. Vegeta noted Goku's persistance to face down any challenge, and knew that he did it for family and friends, to which Vegeta proudly admitted Goku was better than him._

_Vegeta knew Goku had a much greater impact on him than anyone ever will. He gave him ambition, something to strive for. It was also because of him, Vegeta eventually renounced his old ways and became a better person like he was now. And because of that, that was where he was._

At this point, the Potara Earring on Vegeta's right ear glowed, as a circular ripple pulsed slowly out of it with a beautiful and soft _beep_, the same happening with Goku's earring too. The two earrings lit up the entire environment around them in a beautiful neon blue color as well as the Saiyan pair's faces. Vegeta closed his eyes and chuckled, before he opened his eyes again and smiled at Goku, giving him a thumbs up too. Goku's smile widened even more.

"Vegeta, thanks...for everything." Goku said to him softly in their last few moments as separate individuals.

"I should be the one thanking you, Kakarot." Vegeta smirked at him.

"What do you mean? We're a team...and also friends. It's what we do for each other." Goku smiled warmly.

Vegeta slowly nodded. "Yes, friends...to the end."

"Goodbye, my friend!" Goku said, with one very last Son smile on his face, at Vegeta.

The Saiyan Prince grinned.

"Goodbye...my friend!" Vegeta repeated to his Saiyan brother in a warm tone. The pair smiled at each other in this last fleeting moment before the earrings attracted the pair to each other like magnets.

Goku and Vegeta smiled to the end until their bodies crashed into each other followed by an explosion of white light.

Kid Buu stopped and stared wide eyed at what was happening. A faint sense of deja vu crept up on him.

Goku and Vegeta's bodies became coated in a shiny cobalt color light before they merged into one, creating a giant bright azure sphere that outshone the Sun. The sphere whirred and hummed vibrantly in the air before it gradually began to shrink slowly, taking the form of a human.

As the whirring sound was stopping, the shiny light over the form then vanished to reveal a new being stood there with his head hanging low and his clenched fists out in front of him.

This was his rebirth. It seemed that fate wanted to bring him back, especially for a situation like this. The reborn fusion had Vegeta's flame hair that defied gravity. It was a slightly brown color too when shone on by sunlight or any other sources of light. He had two bangs sticking out and hung over his forehead, like in a downward V-shape. He also wore an inverted version of Goku's and Vegeta's gi; Vegeta's blue outfit this time, was the external wear, covering the orange undershirt from Goku. Finally, the white gloves and boots he had on belonged to Vegeta as well. Incredible power radiated from him just by his presence.

The two Potaras hanging either side of his ears, shone greatly, as if looking proud at what they had produced.

The reborn Saiyan raised his head up to face Kid Buu and raised his right hand up too into a fist.

"All right! Looks like I'm back for round two, Ha-Haa!" Vegito smirked with a triumphant fist held up in front of him.

Kid Buu just stared at him, blinking as his jaw was resting on the ground.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN:<strong>_**_ Well there you have it, Vegito is here once again! Yay. Just want to let all the Gohan fans here know, i'll be focusing on him soon as well as Vegito after this arc. I don't have time to answer guest comments but thank you for them and please keep reading and reviewing._**

**_See you on Chapter 8, where the fun REALLY begins!_**

**_Yours Truly_**

**_SuperSaiyanKnight_**


	8. Chapter 8: A Legend Begins

**Kid Buu Saga - Chapter Eight: A Legend Begins**

On the Lookout, The Z-Fighters had cheered heartily upon sensing Vegeta's slightly faint Ki signal once again as a mini-celebration broke out.

"Vegeta's alive!" Krillin cried out, sounding both pleased and relieved as he raised his fists up to his chin.

"All right Vegeta!" Yamcha cheered happily as he pumped his left fist in the air. The rest of the gang smiled warmly, pleased that the Saiyan Prince had not perished at all.

"Vegeta!" Bulma squealed in happiness when she heard her husband was still alive, tears of extreme joy now replaced the ones of grief and sorrow, as they trickled down her face. She chuckled in relief as she began brushing her tears away with the back of her left hand.

Chi-Chi smiled at her as she had her right arm wrapped around Bulma's shoulders tightly, and giggled with her too.

"DAD!" Trunks cried out to the heavens above him, as he danced around excitedly in joy with Goten, and giggled cheerfully.

However, a moment after Goku and Vegeta had fused, the Z-Fighters then looked greatly stunned beyond words when they now picked up a hugely powerful Ki signal which was different but quite familiar.

"Whooaa, do you guys feel that energy?! It's spectacular!" An amazed Krillin asked his friends, his eyes widened with a glint of excitement in them.

"Y-y-yes!" Piccolo stuttered in reply as he looked up, surprised by this new power he was feeling. ''I don't believe this!" He added, looking cautious.

"Wow, I haven't felt such an awesome power like this since I sensed Dad going Super Saiyan Three, all the way from the Supreme Kai's planet!" Gohan cried out, his expression reflecting Krillin's as he remembered his father's swelling Ki pulling him away from his training with the Z-Sword under the supervision of the Supreme Kai and Kibito.

"But this, this is in a higher league though!"

"Well, with a beautiful power like that, this battle will probably be over soon!" Master Roshi commented as his right hand was adjusting his red sunglasses correctly over his eyes.

"I'd say, now would be a great time to get my new barbecue kit out along with some cans of beer to celebrate, and invite some hot babes round too! Whaddya say, guys?" He chuckled raucously which then quickly faded when everyone just sweat-dropped at his words and were blatantly just ignoring him.

He then blushed a little in embarrassment. A few moments later, Gohan spoke up.

"Do you think," he began asking Piccolo. "That they've done-"

"Fusion?" The Namek added quickly, knowing exactly what Gohan was about to say.

"Very likely!"

"Wow, our Dads's fusion is awesome! Trunks beamed enthusiastically as he sensed the new Ki signature.

"Yeah!" Goten cried out in agreement, as he raised a fist in front of his chest.

Piccolo now looked up into the skies above the Lookout, feeling the power of Goku and Vegeta's fusion fill his senses.

_"That power is far beyond anything I've ever seen and felt since Majin Buu arrived. Their fusion is amazing, I didn't know the fusion dance would give them this much power!"_ The Namek smirked proudly.

_"Incredible!"_

* * *

><p><span><em>Planet New Namek<em>

"All right, the fusion was a success!" Kibito Kai exclaimed in happiness as he pumped a fist in the air victoriously. Dende, too chuckled with happiness as he and Old Kai, who was smiling brightly, looked at Vegito in the Crystall Ball.

"Incredible!" Moori breathed as he stared at the reborn Saiyan too. "He certainly looks very strong!" The Namekian elder added with a curious smile.

"Heh-heh-heh, that's my boy!" Old Kai chuckled lightly as he looked at Vegito like a proud parent. The Namekians congregated around them, were ogling the Crystall Ball, gasping in wonder as they were clearly amazed by the newcomer. "Majin Buu's time has finally come! He's finished!" Old Kai raised a victorious fist in front of him. "You all just watch the fireworks now!"

* * *

><p><span><em>Sacred Planet of The Kais<em>

Hercule had a shortly brief reunion with Bee before scooping the happy puppy into his arms. The Champ now looked up and saw a familar being he saw back on Earth with Dende. His jaw loosened a little in surprise.

"Hey Bee, look!" He pointed up in Vegito's direction. The puppy's head snapped around to look in that direction.

"It's that guy again! The one who looks like Goku and Vegeta! He's back, we're saved!" Hercule broke out into a laughter, looking relieved and began dancing, swinging Bee around in the air.

Vegito was now looking down at his gloved hands, which were curled into fists. He thoroughly examined his limbs as his onyx eyes then moved to all around his body, inspecting their integrity. He found that he had the same awesome strength and power as he had, the last time he was born.

Except he was significantly a bit stronger than before, either down to the fact that half of him wasn't dead now or because his fusees were a bit stronger after being healed by Dende, or a bit of both.

"Ha-ha, it's great to be back!" Vegito smiled proudly at himself as he flexed the fingers on both his hands tightly. He then raised both hands down by his sides and looked up to see his nemesis. Kid Buu maintained a shocked expression on his face as he looked down at Vegito, looking both curiously and apprehensively at him.

His eyes were slightly wide and his mouth was loosely hanging open in surprise for a while. According to his senses, this new being was so much stronger than the other two Saiyans he had fought earlier. He last saw the two smiling with their thumbs raised at each other, before they automatically crashed into one another, before a bright explosion of light occurred then afterwards, this new person was stood in their place instead.

Vegito held an arrogant smile on his face as he eyed Kid Buu, looking ready to do finish off Goku and Vegeta's work. Slowly folding his arms over his chest, the new Saiyan began to rise and float up into the air, using his Ki. Once the Saiyan was at the same height as Kid Buu, who was still gawking at him curiously as well as looking quite threatened, Vegito kept his prideful smirk on his face, now looking quite amused.

"Hey Buu," the fused Saiyan said, grinning darkly. "It's been a long time. Did you miss me?

Kid Buu just continued staring and blinked at him, not giving any reply in any form, looking as if though Vegito hadn't asked him anything. The Potara Saiyan eyed the Majin tentatively, looking at him though as if something wasn't right.

"I see you're looking a lot younger than when we last met," Vegito noted as he was scratching the top left side of his head with his left index finger.

"How did you manage that? Did you take something, or did you go a bit too far with the whole "releasing your inner child" thing?" he jested, sneering a little.

The fusion felt the essences of Goku and Vegeta inside of him, were still merging as they tried to adapt once again to this new body. But Vegito was now in full control of this body, he was his own being and had his own mind, a master of his own destiny. Goku nor Vegeta could be in control of him. He was independent of the other two who had given birth to him moments ago. This was part of what fusion was.

Vegito obviously knew why and how Kid Buu was born, as a memory from Vegeta came to his mind. He was holding the fat Majin Buu's pod, threatening Super Buu shortly before he ripped it from its roots.

From both perspectives of Goku and Vegeta, after escaping from his body, he witnessed Super Buu reverting through to his hugely bulky form then back to this child form.

Since Super Buu was enhanced through absorptions, Vegito naturally deduced that since the Majin had his absorbees removed and his power decreased, this child form was his true form. Through his fusees's memories, he also knew Kid Buu was more dangerous and wildly pernicious.

_"So this is his true form. Just a child? Ha!"_ Vegito thought to himself amusedly. _"Like the one I fought earlier already didn't act like one, to begin with!"_

The Majin just blinked in shock as Vegito's amazing Ki filled his senses. Not only was the new warrior so dangerously powerful but Kid Buu's sense of deja vu was getting stronger, along with an inferno rage of hatred towards him—more than he had for Goku.

Then a vague memory flashed through his mind: in his enhanced form, he remembered the humiliating and savage thrashing he received from this new opponent. Being repeatedly blasted to bits and being mocked embarrassingly in the process.

Discarding this memory quickly, the demon let out a rage filled growl at Vegito. He hated this person so much! The amount of hatred he had for Vegito completely eclipsed that of Goku.

His body now tremblingly shook and convulsed violently with uncontrollable rage as multiple veins bulged out from all around his body, looking like thick cables ready to burst out through his skin, as his muscles began to swell up too. Plumes of angry white steam erupted horribly from his cranial orifices, his eyes flashing a monstrously angry glare at the Saiyan.

Vegito looked unfazed by the display, maintaining a motionless expression as well as to even looking both calm and patient. This time round, he had no one to save, so he could end this fight whenever he wanted. But he wouldn't let the chance of dishing out some retribution on the child monster for all the pain he caused, go by first.

Letting his boiling anger overwhelm him, without warning, Kid Buu let out an animalistic scream as he leapt off from the ground and charged straight at the Saiyan.

Vegito still maintained his stoic posture with his arms folded over his chest, looking like if he wasn't going to try and defend himself at all.

Kid Buu phased out, then in, his left fist just several inches away from landing squarely in the center of the fused being's face. But before it could connect, Kid Buu felt a powerful backhand slam straight into the side of his right cheek, making his jaw now, hang loosely with his evil crimson eyes protruding out in a comical fashion as he careened straight down to his left on the ground.

A small explosion of dust erupted from his landing into the ground as it shrouded the Majin. A few moments later, Kid Buu slowly emerged from the small crater, wiping a single trickle of blood that was slithering down the right corner of his mouth, with the back of his right hand. The pink terror looked up at Vegito, snarling and grunting angrily at his fused opponent, who had just scored the first hit. Vegito was floating in the air, a thin windy breeze brushed through his bangs, making them flap outwards to the side as he smirked with a victorious arrogance.

"C'mon Buu!" The Saiyan grinned down mockingly at him. "Did you really think a pathetically old trick like that would work?! I thought you were better than that!"

Vegito then lowered his arms down as he stared down at Kid Buu. "Hopefully, you might have remembered a few things from our earlier fight." He said gleefully as a memory flashed through his head, of the pointless efforts of Majin Buu trying to best him, and it going badly wrong for the Majin.

"So. Let's just see what you got!"

Kid Buu, whose eyes now narrowed in intense loathing, roared at him with pure disgust before he leapt up from the ground again and raced towards Vegito at a terrifying speed. Mid-way, the Majin curled his entire body up into a ball, preparing to use his Mystical Ball Attack on his opponent. Vegito simply looked unimpressed at the approaching monster.

As destructive as Kid Buu's attack could be, the Saiyan knew it was a complete waste of the demon's efforts to try that out on him. A microsecond away from impact, Vegito quickly and easily floated to the side in a sidestep motion to allow Kid Buu to pass by him. After flying several meters away, the Majin then turned around at a sharp angle and zoomed back towards Vegito.

Vegito still had his arms by his sides, his body language and physical posture, even from behind, was confident and relaxed. He didn't even need to look behind to see his smirking opponent heading back to him. Kid Buu let out an evil chuckle, believing he would get his new opponent this time. A few inches away from being hit, Vegito moved to his left this time, again allowing Kid Buu to miss. This pattern repeatedly continued for a few minutes, with Kid Buu trying to crash into Vegito, and the Saiyan just effortlessly dodging him every time.

Soon Vegito got bored but felt and looked amused as he heard Kid Buu's roar of frustration echoing in the windy air around him. As Kid Buu was once again approaching him, zooming in at high speed, Vegito now leaned forwards a little in a ready-looking stance with both his fists raised. He then placed his left arm around and behind the small of his back.

A dangerous looking gold Ki sphere secretly formed in it, humming beautifully. Kid Buu grunted with effort and increased his speed further, hurtling himself towards the Saiyan. Vegito maintained a bemused expression at the Majin as he then moved out of the way once again.

But at the exact moment Kid Buu passed him, with Vegito's hand still resting behind the small of his back, the readied gold energy sphere fired out of the Saiyan's gloved hand like a dart and attached itself onto Kid Buu's right abdomen; it was deeply embedded into it without the child demon even noticing.

As Kid Buu travelled ten meters ahead, he then finally felt something burningly hot stuck to his side. His crimson pupils narrowed suspiciously and then looked down from the corner of his eyes, to see a gold orb planted deeply in his abdomen, half of it was protruding externally, allowing him to see it. At that exact moment, Vegito turned around and then he slowly raised his right arm up in the air and pointed his open hand in Kid Buu's direction.

The Potara Saiyan held his gloved palm up for just a few seconds before he then closed his hand into a tight fist.

BBBOOOOOOOMMMM!

The gold Ki sphere detonated on Vegito's command and a beautiful gold explosion erupted from Kid Buu, as Vegito watched the latter disintegrate instantaneously. The explosion's echo thundered and rumbled through the air followed by large breezes that swept countless number of rubble and dirt everywhere through the entire desolate grounds.

The sound of them landing, crashing and also rolling across the ground could be heard too. After the wavy brown cloud of smoke slowly disappeared, it now revealed floating masses of a million gold Ki particles and pink matter scattered everywhere randomly in the air.

Vegito still had his arm raised up, patiently waiting for Kid Buu to regenerate. Some moments later, a few pieces of pink matter floated towards each other and shakily merged into Kid Buu's face as his familiar facial features faded in. What Vegito now saw surprised him a little.

The monster's eyes were nearly hanging out of his sockets, his mouth too was widely open as he began gasping hard through the pain that explosive Ki sphere inflicted on him.

A large group of pink matter were still floating in the air, surrounding Kid Buu in a tight radius. As the pink demon continued to grunt and gasp painfully, his eyes slowly looked up at the Saiyan in front of him, over in the distance. Vegito then lowered his arm down, his victorious smile still plastered over his face. He had just scored the first meaningful hit.

Kid Buu's eyes widened in an evil rage, his sharp teeth gritting against each other very tightly. Thick veins began bursting forth from all over the top of his head, all the pink matter around him glided down towards his body.

As the matter began joining into one, once they stopped underneath the Majin's floating head, the regenerated body then connected back up with Kid Buu's head before a quick trickle of pink bio-electricity flowed down his body.

Bibidi's monster just glared at Vegito hatefully, even though he fully regenerated his entire body, sharp pangs of pain still circulated around it but were gradually fading away a little. But it was enough to let Kid Buu know that this new opponent was pretty powerful as other Ki blasts from the other two fighters he fought, didn't really affect him quite a lot thanks to his regeneration abilities.

_"Why am I not surprised?"_ Vegito mentally rolled his eyes as he saw this.

"Not bad, Buu!" Vegito smirked at him. "But I gotta admit, I've seen enough of your regeneration so many times...and it's getting REALLY boring to wat-"

The fusion of Goku and Vegeta was cut off from a pair of elongated limbs racing towards him from his Majin adversary. Vegito saw a fist aiming for his face, he quickly tilted his head to the side, making it go past his face and over his left shoulder. The second fist followed a second later, aiming for Vegito's gut. The fusion saw this and quickly spun his way around the limb, making it miss.

Kid Buu kept on repeating this amazing chain of extremely long range punches on the Saiyan fusion, grunting with effort and getting furious as he watched Vegito swaying from side to side effortlessly dodging every single punch with expert precision.

Kid Buu then brought his left leg up and swung it around as he began extending its length too, to meet Vegito in the distance. The Majin then tried to use that leg to slam into Vegito's abdomen, the Saiyan who now just dodged Kid Buu's right fist, saw the leg coming towards him from the corner of his eye. He then quickly floated up a little and raised both his legs up in the air, performing the splits.

Kid Buu's elongated leg then swept through the empty vacant space that Vegito's legs had just left, hitting nothing but thin air.

The Saiyan grinned mockingly at Kid Buu's current efforts which in turn, enraged the pink demon even more, as he fired another very long range punch at his enemy, using his right hand.

Vegito then dashed forwards quickly to meet it. When it looked that the Saiyan was about to get hit, at the very last second, he moved to the side to evade the incoming blow, and then with a pearly white aura coming to life around his body, Vegito began flying around Kid Buu's extremely long arm in a spiralling motion, as he was making his way up to the Majin himself.

Kid Buu's eyes just widened in amazement as he saw this impressive feat his fusion opponent was displaying as he was getting closer. Vegito kept on flying around in spirals around Kid Buu's arm, and as he finally approached the end of it, Vegito had managed to turn his body the right way up and successfully landed a solid uppercut simultaneously with his right fist, which landed underneath the bottom of Kid Buu's jaw.

The Majin both grimaced and grunted in intense pain as the blow threw his head back violently as well as sending him flying horizontally through the air behind him. A hundred meters later, Vegito phased in and swung his right leg around which then connected with the right side of Kid Buu's temple.

The Potara fighter kicked Kid Buu away to his left like a soccer ball, the demon child now shooting straight through rows of rock formations, leaving a trail of them crumbling and collapsing down to the ground in his wake.

As Kid Buu landed on the rocky ground, he flipped back up onto his feet, only to be met by a phasing-in Vegito with both his arms crossed over his muscular chest. He was however, floating a few feet above the ground. The cocky grin Vegito wore on his face, made an angrily shrieking Kid Buu launch himself straight back at the fusion. A large blazing fiery aura instantly surrounded the demon, its intense flowing reflected its owner's rage.

As Kid Buu got into the range Vegito wanted him in to execute his next blow, the full blooded fusion then threw himself backwards and performed an aerial backflip kick, with his arms still folded over his chest. The bottom of his left white boot landed powerfully under Kid Buu's chin, causing both the Majin's aura to burst away from life abruptly and making a huge glob of saliva shoot out of the demon's mouth, sending him soaring straight back into the air once again.

In mid-backflip, Vegito phased out of sight and reappeared just a meter and a half away from a still stunned Kid Buu.

The fusion then completed his entire flip by then landing his right foot into the top of the Majin's head. Kid Buu growled in pain with his eyes tightly shut and his teeth clenched together as he dealed with the merciless assault of pain on his senses.

Vegito then spun around to watch Kid Buu plummet down to the ground, and then becoming covered in a giant cloud of dirt and thick brown smoke that obscured him away from sight**. **

_"Hmph, that was too easy!"_Vegito smiled arrogantly to himself as he waited for Kid Buu to surface_. "He may be just as strong as before but he's not that bright either. He's just a child...though obviously no ordinary one. Going by the other two's memories, this one is supposed to be the wildest. But so far he's showing nothing to me that I should be worried about. At least, not yet!"_

Suddenly, a large group of several hundred pink Ki orbs fired out of the cloud, involuntarily peeling it away to reveal Kid Buu, with both arms raised, firing away viciously at his adversary with an enraged and determined look on his face. Vegito then retaliated by crossing both his arms in front of him in an X fashion.

As the blasts got closer, the Potara Saiyan then let out a loud but small grunt as he swung both his arms back, and then unleashed multiple gusts of extremely powerful winds of Ki from his body.

The angry gusts of air raced towards the large hail of blasts and plowed straight through them effortlessly, nullifying each and every one of them into nothing but harmless floating Ki particles.

Kid Buu just watched as the large streams of powerfully concentrated Ki gusts cascaded down towards him. The winds then crashed straight through him for a few seconds before they calmed down and dissipated.

Kid Buu then looked up, satisfied that he was unharmed at all by the concluding blasts. He then stared at Vegito, trying to plan some counterattack until something took him away from his thoughts.

The Majin now felt a searing pain over his left cheek followed by another similar sensation on his forehead. This then started to spread out through his entire body, until slowly and one by one, deep cuts began to surface all everywhere. The ugly looking cuts appeared on his forehead, cheeks, all over his pectorals and stomach, biceps, deltoids, his right temple and both his pants sleeves had large tears in them running from his thighs to the start of his boot, looking almost symmetrical In them, large gashes grouped with smaller but grotesque looking cuts also appeared.

Kid Buu was now barely recognisable due to his body being riddled with all these deep gashes around his body, all of them exposing Kid Buu's severed pinkish-red muscle tissues. Before the demon had time to examine his new injuries, he was hit by a gold orb of energy which swelled nearly uncontrollably then detonated upon impact.

After the gold haze and cloud cleared away, Kid Buu's body was mangled and contorted severely out of shape. He almost looked like he was a melting candlewax; he still wore his previous injuries but most of his limbs were now completely unrecognisable and burned off. Serious looking burns adorned nearly every part of his body.

Kid Buu's eyes were widened in both horror and pain, as each of the cuts and burns poured unimaginable, wildly burning hot pain through his body. The Majin grunted and hissed at the prevailing sensations, before he opened just his right eye. His crimson pupils were harboring both, the fires of rage and hatred at Vegito.

This was happening once again, his new opponent was really beginning to slowly push his anger back to uncontrollable levels, Kid Buu vaguely remembered that in one of his enhanced forms, he caused dimensional tears through reality upon being greatly angered by this person. It was possible he could be driven back down that road once again, if this continued even more.

Kid Buu screamed in unholy rage at Vegito but the fusion of Goku and Vegeta didn't seemed fazed at all, he just carried on smiling.

"What's the matter, Buu? Don't you like your new look?" The Potara warrior asked his child opponent in a mockingly teasing tone.

"I think it suits you more than the "no banana on your head" look, but I can't say whether or not it'll help you impress the girls though!" The Saiyan continued with a grin.

Kid Buu's disfigured mouth quivered in an evil rage as each of his cuts and burns now began to heal up and fade away. He also then grew back most of his limbs that were burnt off. It took a bit longer but was still nearly just as instantaneous as before.

Kid Buu growled furiously at and gave Vegito such an angry glare, that if looks could kill, the fused Saiyan would have been dead on the spot. Vegito let out a small but amused chuckle at his small opponent.

Kid Buu then phased out with his disappearing blurring lines shooting towards in Vegito's direction. The flame haired warrior too, phased out as well. All that could be seen in the air was the quick trails of their lines travelling and racing along with the winds that howled past. They swayed and swerved around, looking like they were about to intersect but then turned away at the last second.

A few seconds later, the blurring lines finally collided into each other head on, instantly materializing into the two fighters with Kid Buu's right fist missing Vegito's face as the Saiyan had tilted his head to the side, making Kid Buu's punch fly over his shoulder.

Vegito's right knee however, was firmly planted into Kid Buu's stomach before the Majin tried to hit him. Kid Buu wheezed at the inflicted blow with his eyes widening in immense pain as the shock continued to travel through his system. Vegito now retracted his knee that had dug into Kid Buu's stomach and delivered a vicious spinning kick with his left leg that connected with an extraordinary force to Kid Buu's left temple.

The Majin was sent spinning around, similar to a tornado, in the air as his screams rang out a little distortedly due to him spinning at super speed. Kid Buu flew two hundred feet away and landed on his back in a rocky crater as he continued to roll through it.

Kid Buu panted as he pushed himself back onto his feet. It was only a while ago, he enjoying his victory earlier over his previous opponents. He was the strongest out of them and easily tore them apart. But now with this new fighter, HE was getting outclassed. And it wasn't settling well with the pink terror. He was soon about to get beaten...again!

"RRRRUUUAAAARRGGGHHHH!"

Kid Buu threw his head back and let out a loud scream of wrath making Hercule and Bee squeal in pain at their eardrums aching from the loud pitch of the scream. The scream reverberated echoingly in the smoky sky.

Upon hearing his opponent's scream of intense wrath, Vegito's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Wha-"

He was then interrupted by several fists raining down upon him, trying to search and find spots all over his body to land in, with the Potara fighter just being able to bring up a solid defense against them all. Kid Buu had just reappeared in front of Vegito, now attacking him relentlessly and showing no mercy as he kept on throwing punches and kicks in varying sequences, hoping that he'd get lucky.

But Vegito just simply parried away all the combo strikes expertly as he ducked around and under the Majin's blows. The Potara Saiyan then began alternating his defensive patterns, hoping to gradually exploit some openings in the Majin's attacks. Vegito saw a few openings, and with his left fist, delivered an instant barrage of precision strikes in the area around Kid Buu's right abdomen.

The Majin both squealed and roared agonisingly as not only did they hurt incredibly through just Vegito's amazing strength, but at least two of the hits landed in a vital pressure point. Blazing white hot pain flared and pulsed around Kid Buu's body, with the Majin feeling that someone had internally set his insides on fire.

"RAARRGHH!" Kid Buu screeched in pain as he quickly wrapped his left arm around and clutched his right abdomen. Kid Buu continued to gasp painfully, but the uncontrollably desperate tempos of his breaths testified just to how much pain he was in.

Vegito was amazed by this. He intentionally had hidden a pressure point attack under that combination of strikes just to see if Kid Buu did actually have pressure points despite his malleable body. Vegito then quickly swung his right boot around and straight into Kid Buu's left abdomen, aiming it in the same area as he did on the demon's right side, striking the pressure point there too.

Kid Buu then let out a high pitched scream of unimaginable pain as he quickly hugged his entire body and dropped to his knees.

The Majin grunted with effort and whimpered in pain, continuing to pant rigorously through the intense surges of pain the fusion of Goku and Vegeta had just put him through.

Vegito just watched him motionlessly. He had no pity for the one who killed his family and friends and the planet he swore to protect as Goku, and Vegeta too.

"Doesn't feel great, does it Buu?" The fused Saiyan spat at the gasping Kid Buu. "Everybody you killed, were feeling what you're feeling right now, when you took their lives away! Pain and impending death! And all you must've done was laugh at them and enjoy seeing their suffering, right?! Well, how does it feel to be on the other end now, huh?!"

Kid Buu then slowly raised his head up, trying to snarl defiantly at the Saiyan in between laboring breaths of pain. Kid Buu struggled up to his feet, his upper body heaving up and down with each pant he took. Vegito stared at him, before he then smirked. "You're a bit persistent like before, I'll give you that!" Vegito complimented with a small chuckle, not even feeling threatened at all.

"YEEAAHHH! Way to go pal! That's how you do it! Tear that monster inside out!" Hercule cheered in excitement as he swung his fists around in the air wildly, while Bee barked cheerfully at the Saiyan. Hercule now paused.

"Wait!"

The Champ now looked from Vegito to all around the area around him, curiously wondering where the other two fighters were.

"Where's Goku and that Vegeta?" he asked himself, looking puzzled. Then his eyes fell back on Vegito, and as he stared at the fused being, he carefully noted some of his facial features to be similar to that of the two Saiyan warriors he was with earlier. Then he remembered when he last saw Vegito back on Earth, about Dende telling him about something called fusion.

"Hey Bee, it looks they did that fusion thing…or whatever it was, that little green guy was telling us about!" he informed his canine companion, who now barked in acknowledgement.

Kid Buu's eyes were burning with intense fury at Vegito. He'll get him no matter what it'd take...and he now, just had an idea on how to do so. The Majin quickly teleported to around one thousand feet in the air and fifty meters back from his last position. Vegito kept his eyes trained on Kid Buu, wondering what he was planning now. After Kid Buu slowly recovered a little from Vegito's blows, he then stared down at him with a dark smirk, ready to give him an unavoidable death.

The Majin then raised his right arm up and his hand above his head. His head and shoulder tilted slightly to the side. A pink aura came alive around him, its ends jaggedly sharp and flowing speedily. White rings of light encircled and flowed in an upwards direction around his body. The top end of his aura began to widen, getting ready to fire something from the center of it. Suddenly the entire sky of the Kai planet darkened immediately as massive barrages of pink energy waves fired out of Kid Buu's palm and up into the air instantaneously.

The myriad group of lethal waves, once they gained a small but high altitude, then curved around sharply and began to shoot down towards their Saiyan target. This technique was exactly the same one that Super Buu had used to kill all of the human beings from Kami's Lookout, back on Earth. The difference was, was that each of Super Buu's waves had different and separate targets to kill.

Here, Kid Buu's however, had just one target to completely eliminate: Vegito.

From a certain distance, the display of energy waves escaping Kid Buu's raised right arm was visually very reminiscent of a beautiful fireworks display you would normally see at public festivities. But what it had in beauty was overshadowed greatly by its lethality.

Hercule and Bee stared with amazed and fearful expressions on their faces. Memories of this attack that they had seen earlier in Earth, flooded their minds. At that time, their rotund mutual demon friend was absorbed by his evil counterpart, when Super Buu was wiping out the entire human populace, the fat Majin Buu retained a portion of influence over him, managing to make Super Buu spare his two friends.

Vegito looked up at the incoming plethora waves of energy raining down towards his position, with a cold look on his face illuminated in a bright shade of pink.

The Crystall Ball glowed brightly in a pink color, obscuring the battle from its Namekian and Kaioshin audience. Several beams shot out of the mystical object and started encircling wildly on the spot, reflecting the power of Kid Buu's current attack. Most of the Namekians cried in fear as they raised their limbs to shield their eyes from the bright pink glare the Crystall Ball was emitting.

The two Kaioshins had their arms raised up but looked over them and at the object in front of them.

"Vegito!" Dende cried out in horror and immense concern for the Saiyan, since he recognised the very attack Kid Buu was unleashing upon Vegito, having witnessed it back on the Lookout.

Vegito's onyx eyes narrowed in concentration at the countless impending energy waves flying towards him. His Saiyan mind was racing quickly as he began calculating each of the energy waves's speeds and trajectory angles and their attack patterns, predicting whereabouts in his position they would possibly land. At the same time, he tried to exploit and note certain gaps through the hail of them to work out and plot his path through and around them and then straight up to Kid Buu.

Once Vegito managed to memorise the gaps and patterns in the Extinction Attack and quickly plotting his path to the Majin, the first waves of pink energy came hurtling towards him. He speedily leapfrogged over the first set and then did a midair cartwheel through the second waves, evading them too.

Upon landing on the balls of his feet, Vegito launched himself back into the air again. In mid-leap, a flame-like wavy white aura engulfed the Saiyan and accelerated his speed greatly, as he began dodging the next onslaught of pink waves of energy, as he performed a set of evasive maneuvers around them with great agility as well as successfully travelling on the path he had formed in his mind moments ago.

Kid Buu grunted in frustration, his eyes burning holes into Vegito's forehead as he saw the Potara warrior managing to pass and maneuver his way through the deadly web of energy waves, approaching and getting closer to him. Kid Buu spotted two target less energy waves flying around wildly, about fifteen feet away from Vegito.

The Majin telepathically commanded the waves to change direction and homed them in on the fusion. Vegito who tightly evaded another set of beams, then saw the two beams fly past either side of him and then each quickly did sharp U-turns and were at arm's length from hitting him straight in the chest.

"Arrgh!" Vegito screamed in surprise, his eyes widening, looking exactly like Goku's when he had a similar expression. With a split-second timing that separated the energy waves from crashing into the Saiyan's chest, Vegito redirected his Ki instantly, allowing him to fly backwards instead.

The beams continued to chase after him like merciless predators, their vicious deathly whirring resounding in the air. As Vegito continued flying backwards, looking over his left shoulder, he saw another energy wave about to flank him from his left, and as he looked over his right shoulder, another one was soaring towards him from the right.

Once they had gotten within range, the Potara warrior somersaulted backwards over them, letting the two deadly waves pass underneath him, missing their target. The previous waves continued to home in on him, still refusing to let him go. Vegito then twisted his body around and shot down towards a nearby rock formation.

He looked once again over his left shoulder to see the two waves still following him. Upon approaching the top end of the nearby rock structure, Vegito then brought out his legs in front of him and descended swiftly on to the top of the rock formation, eventually landing and then skidded across it on the balls of his feet, leaving long narrow trenches in his wake. In the middle of skidding, Vegito saw the two waves of energy that had followed him, being joined by a couple of others.

They all travelled towards him, being ready seconds away from consuming him. Vegito then swung his body around and threw himself backwards into performing a one handed backflip then throwing himself, this time, off the edge of the rock formation he was on. The Extinction Beams curved around the towering rock, slithering and swirling around it and momentarily decorating it, before gliding down, straight towards their Saiyan target.

Vegito, who was still watching the barrages of energy waves cascading down towards him, whilst freefalling with him lying on his back, then twisted his body around so he was now instead lying on his stomach in midair, with his lower legs both floating up in the air and arms outstretched, similar to a skydiver as the large hail of the Extinction beams followed him in his wake. His two bangs were pushed up into his hair by the airflow travelling upwards as he continued to descend.

As Vegito saw the ground below draw closer as the howling winds whipped past his face at his descending speed, the fused being then brought up his legs and tucked them up into his chest. Several seconds later, Vegito landed on the ground in a crouched position, his landing creating a meter wide crater, kicking dirt and stones out of it by his forceful impact with the ground.

The group of energy waves continued to dive down towards the ground and as Vegito looked up to see them, up to three of the waves pierced through his body. One went through his sternum perfectly; the second went through the center of his forehead with the third going through his stomach.

A second and a half later, the others pierced through different parts of his body. A fraction of a second later after the barrages came out of the other side of Vegito's body and were about to hit the rocky floor behind him, Vegito began to distort, turning static and blurring wildly for a second as his image began to flutter out of sight.

The Potara Saiyan had cleverly used the Afterimage technique at the very last second to get out of this little tight spot.

As soon as the Extinction Beams hit the ground, a large purple dome-shaped explosion burst out the ground with a resounding BOOM and crushed all the remaining rock formations in a one mile radius.

Kid Buu, who couldn't see Vegito from behind the towering rock but instead could sense his Ki signal, felt it disappear. The Majin's eyes widened in glee and happiness at this. An evil raspy victorious laugh, then made its way out of his mouth.

"HA-HA-HA-HA! HA-HA-HA-WOOO-!"

"Sorry, still alive!"

Kid Buu was cut off by a white boot smashing into the right side of his face, leaving an imprint of the sole of it behind as Kid Buu's face looked pretty crushed. He was then thrown across the air, and onto the neighboring mountain on the other side as Kid Buu's body continued to bounce and skid across the ground.

Vegito's eyes narrowed as he began to frown when his senses told him something was still wrong. He then looked up curiously and saw three more energy waves interlinking with each other before separating and now began zooming down towards him in a steep descent. Vegito then raised his right hand above his head and pointed at the incoming beams with his index and middle fingers.

His fingers glowed in a bright silver light before a small ring of Ki flew out of them, charging straight to its targets determinedly. The ring began to expand to five times its size in diameter and then swallowed up the last trio of the Extinction Beams before a light boom occurred followed by a small grey explosion that quietly rippled through the area.

The Potara warrior now saw something pink and bright coming at him from the left corner of his eye. As he turned his head around calmly, a pink energy wave in the shape of a long sphere was heading towards him, almost like an unstoppable force. The beam was originating from Kid Buu's right index finger, his eyes lit up and gleaming from the brightness reflected from his attack. Vegito looked boredly at the Vanishing Beam, seconds away from colliding into him, and chuckled at it as if it was a harmless infant. The fusion then placed his right index and middle fingers to his forehead and phased out.

He then appeared ten meters away from Kid Buu's current position, and to his right. The Majin quickly spun his head around upon sensing his Saiyan opponent to his three o' clock. Vegito had a predatorily smirk on his face as he raised his gloved hands to his right and turned right shoulder back slightly.

Amazing rectangular beams of gold energy was released from his hands for a split second before being replaced by a large gold energy sphere. The Potara Saiyan thrusted his cupped hands forwards and his attack fired out of them instantly, and in the next second, he saw Kid Buu screaming fearfully at the incoming blast that whined lethally as it then crashed perfectly in the center of Kid Buu's solar plexus and a large X-shape grey explosion erupted from the sickening impact as ripples of stones, dirt and small clusters of rubble dispersed and scattered everywhere.

The rustling of passing breezes rushed around Vegito's head as his flame hair waved slightly. He then raised his arms down, patiently waiting to see the results of his action. Behind the smoky brown haze that hidden the Majin behind it, Kid Buu was floating in the air, coughing and wheezing violently. Vegito smiled a little lopsidedly as his eyes now scanned his opponent's injuries. Kid Buu's upper body was the one thing that had remained.

From his pectoral muscles and downwards, everything had been completely blown off and erased. The Majin's right arm too, was completely severed off, his left one looked severely twisted and melted out of shape. Kid Buu's face was riddled with so many sickening burns with purple fluid leaking out of them profusely. His right eye was missing and his head, contorted badly out of shape. Pink entrails, the size of large stones, began escaping from the bottom of his upper body, littering the ground below.

Vegito, now decided to fulfill the one thing he was reborn for: to end the demon's life. Without warning, the fused being opened his right palm, and formed a gold sphere, charging it with a little but enough power to end it all.

But before he could do or say anything, he saw Kid Buu's body twitch repeatedly before ripples travelled through the demon's badly mutilated body. The burns began to heal up but they weren't as instantly quick as before but fast enough. Kid Buu's badly damaged left arm twisted around and then swelled into a new one.

The escaping entrails that continued to flow out from underneath his severed body then stopped, as Kid Buu sealed the opening off and two new legs then popped out, covered by a pair of white pants. He then cleared up the remainder of his injuries, glaring straight at Vegito, growling and hissing at him with hot fury.

_"Well, that's interesting. I didn't expect him to regenerate that quickly from that kind of blast even though it only contained just a tiny fraction of my power. But from their memories,"_ Vegito thought of his fusees once again, as he now remembered Goku fighting Kid Buu, how his fusee fired powerful blasts at the Majin and even using the devastating Kamehameha twice.

But Kid Buu regenerated himself very easily from these when anyone else would have been wiped out of existence. Vegito also remembered how this demon child had such an incredible endurance and stamina to continue fighting against two super powered beings, and even the fat Majin Buu, and not even appearing fatigued.

Vegito was now pulled away from his thoughts when he heard an evil cackle in front of him. Kid Buu just stared at him as he continued to laugh at the Saiyan. The Potara warrior's eyes frowned darkly at the evil Majin.

"Just what do you find so funny now?" He asked in a cold tone as he unconsciously charged more power into the deadly golden energy orb in his right hand.

Vegito's question was replied to by Kid Buu cupping his hands together to his right side, rectangular golden beams flew out of them then disappeared to leave a familiar large energy orb behind.

"Huh!" Vegito's eyes had widened in shock at what he saw. Kid Buu had just created a replica of his attack, having just utilized his Instant Learning ability to copy attacks and other techniques.

Kid Buu's evil maniacal laugh continued to ring loudly in his ears as the pink terror brought his cupped hands forward, and the gold orb blasted out of his palms.

Vegito glared momentarily at his identical attack as it was making its way to him. He allowed the orb he was carrying in his hand to fade out, as he swung both his arms in front of his body and leaned his face down into them, bracing himself for impact.

"Damn it!" The Saiyan cursed, before he was struck hard by the blast. A powerful BOOM echoed through the air as Vegito disappeared in a gold explosion of light. Bits of soil and rubble flew everywhere, as violent breezes of winds raged around the area, desperately trying to get away as far as they could.

Kid Buu panted slightly, his laughter audibly fading a little as his eyes and other senses were waiting to pick up the flame haired Saiyan, or hoping he was dead. As the brownish-gold haze cleared out in a fading manner, Vegito wasn't there. Bits of ashes floated around in a circling motion in the spot he previously occupied.

"Ha-Haaa!" Kid Buu giggled victoriously, before raising his left arm behind his head and leaning his right one on the right side of his hips, and began swaying his hips around in a rhythmic motion, dancing excitedly at the fact that he killed Vegito.

KABOOOMMM!

The Majin now just stared straight ahead with a surprised look, blinking as he saw a gold blast disappearing away from him. He then felt something was missing, and the feeling was coming strongly from below. As he looked down curiously at was amiss, his eyes looked in deep shock when he saw everything from his waist below, completely missing. Only half of his body was now floating calmly in the air.

"You didn't think copying one of my attacks and using it against me, would end this fight, did you?"

Kid Buu gasped, looking terrified as he twisted around and looked to see Vegito floating slightly above him, a few meters away. The fusion of Goku and Vegeta, had his arms folded over his chest and was frowning at the Majin.

His frown, however, twisted into a teasing smile. "Besides, that was definitely one of the most lamest victory dances that I've ever seen! Your dancing style really sucks, my friend!" He snorted.

Kid Buu gritted his teeth, growling frustratingly as clouds of steam blasted out of all the orifices that adorned his body. A pair of fresh new legs fired out below his body, as another pair of new white pants and black boots clothed it. The demon child now let out animalistic grunts of rage and frustration, his furious eyes never leaving Vegito. His body quivered and shook with anger, looking like it was barely able to control it. Veins, once again, poked out from every part of his body, shaking and expanding at the same time.

Vegito frowned as he now kept his guard up upon seeing this but he then smirked at the display.

"Whoa, looks like someone needs to chill!" He remarked sardonically as Kid Buu continued to growl at him.

"You know, for a child with a temper like this, you sure do seem to have a lot of anger management issues, don't you?" The fused being now chuckled, with mirth.

Kid Buu now let out a yell of evil rage as a violet aura flared to life around his body, a swirling tornado circled around his aura, coated with crackling pink static electricity. The savage winds that Kid Buu's power had released then crashed into Vegito but he neither flinched nor moved from the spot he was in, staying firmly rooted in place.

The Saiyan stared motionlessly at his Majin enemy, as his violet aura exploded outwards thunderously and towards him. Even when hit again, the fusion still didn't budge one inch. After everything finally calmed down, Kid Buu had his fists raised up either side of his waist, clenching tightly. His aura stayed with him, just blazing angrily around him.

Kid Buu stared straight into Vegito's eyes with a cold fury and an intense desire to tear him apart. He suffered enough because of him, and now wanted to end it once and for all or lest he be destroyed again, and gone forever this time.

"Is that it?" Vegito asked with an eyebrow raised, looking both skeptical and slightly disappointed. His senses told him that the Majin was close in power to his strongest form that had absorbed Gohan, still not a significantly strong challenge. But as Vegito looked back into Kid Buu's eyes, picking up the emotions held in the evil crimson pupils glaring at him, something in them triggered his Saiyan instincts.

These very instincts were now telling him to fight the Majin for a little longer, who was now at full out maximum power. It was amazing but not close to the point where Vegito considered him an actual threat, but a decent punching bag. The warrior was strongly considering ending Kid Buu's life here and now, but from the Majin's eyes, he saw in them a deeply hungry desire to continue fighting to the end. He knew Kid Buu now wanted nothing more than to completely unleash every drop of power in his small body to kill him.

The thought of Kid Buu fighting at the highest peak of his power, despite the massive power gap between, against him, had now excited him, and his instincts made even more curious.

_"Well, if he still wants to keep fighting me, even knowing that I could beat and wipe him out in a less than a second, then I had better kick it up a notch! Even despite his improved recovery abilities, I'm sure even they all still have limits. I could still beat him in my base but if I ascend, I can wrap this up quicker. It's not like I have anyone to save this time, but it wouldn't hurt to flex a tiny portion of my power a little!"_

Vegito now smirked at Kid Buu, who now snarled at him as his flowing aura waved like fire in the wind.

"I'll admit one thing, Majin Buu," Vegito spoke up towards Kid Buu. "No one has fought a powerful and very capable opponent of your caliber before."

A crackle of thunder was heard in the skies above them, a savage storm of winds swept powerfully through the Kai planet, as more thunder and gold lightning attacked the desolate grounds. A thundering BOOM reverberated powerfully in the air around the Majin and the Potara Saiyan.

"But as powerful as you are," Vegito continued in a serious tone as he paused before a large beautiful golden thunderbolt crashed down behind him, followed by another large booming thunder as darkness shrouded and hidden Vegito away for a moment before it disappeared to reveal him again. More thundering followed.

"There is no way, you can ever beat me!" Vegito's voice thundered in the air before multiple streaks of gold lightning was seen crashing down into the ground around the floating Saiyan, hiding him once again in the darkness. He was partially illuminated by the striking gold lightning pausing after hitting the ground, before fading away.

"Allow me again, to show you why!"

As the combination of thunder and lightning continued its merciless assault on the Kai planet behind him, Vegito then raised his fists up to waist level.

"HAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHH!"

The fused Saiyan screamed in wrath and fury as cyclonic winds of devastation began to surround his body. His muscles including his biceps and pectorals bulked up and thickened with thick, cable-like veins sticking out of them.

Both of Vegito's bangs began to slowly rise up and point in the air above as well as the Potara Earrings that hung from his ears, which were flapping away violently from the rise of Ki that their owner was emitting. Spiralling tendrils of golden fire swirled around Vegito's body as vicious crackles of gold bio-electricity danced around the Saiyan's chest and limbs at such a fearfully ferocious intensity.

Vegito's scream increased in pitch and decibel until his body began to glow a bright gold. All of a sudden, an expanding gold circular wave of energy exploded forth from the center of Vegito's chest with a _PEE-EWWW!_ before a divine golden aura unleashed itself from the Saiyan's body and encompassed him, whirring and flowing intensively as its high pitch shrilling sound began increasing dangerously**.**

As the flapping and waving Potara Earrings danced up and down, reflecting a gold color many times brighter than their original yellow one, Vegito's dark brown hair turned into a godly golden color with the Saiyan letting out a reverberating roar to the heavens above, as angry jagged waves of gold energy continued to pour out and roll off his body due to the sheer unbelievable amount of jaw-dropping power he was distributing outwardly.

Kid Buu's head jerked back a little, his now greatly shocked and fear-filled eyes staring incredulously at the display of the horrible power his opponent was releasing. A frightening gasp released itself from the Majin's mouth as he continued to watch on involuntarily.

Amazingly, severely cold chills broke out and ran down his spine upon feeling and even seeing such unimaginable power. Fear, for the first time, began to creep up on him. This could very well be his end.

As Vegito's deafening roar reached its climax, a gigantic dome of golden energy released itself from his body, both thundering and rumbling sickeningly in the air as it flashed through and illuminated the entire planet in its beautiful color scheme.

Kid Buu watched the giant gold dome slowly moving towards him, humming and looking similar to an atomic detonation that looked like it was about to consume him. The demon child crossed his arms in front of him quickly as his eyes could not absorb the mighty glare from the display of power, grunting and whimpering a little as rocky projectiles and debris repeatedly slammed into him.

Hercule and Bee were screaming terribly as they were now being blown away into the air once again by the Saiyan's power.

After the gold light cleared away, Kid Buu then slowly raised his head and looked up. What he now saw, shocked him greatly.

Vegito was surrounded in a ten foot, blazingly sharp golden aura, which was much more brighter and breathtakingly beautiful. Occasional sparkles of blue static electricity flashed in and out around different parts of his body and aura.

His golden hued spiky hair was prickling and shining with lustrous beauty. A perfect giant golden sphere had encapsulated the large aura with the fused being inside of it. The fusion of Goku and Vegeta was no ordinary Super Saiyan.

As his gold aura continued to pulse and whirr around him, Vegito now had his arms raised down by his sides and his head slightly lowered with his eyes shut. A few moments of silence filled the air around him.

"You should feel proud, Majin Buu. For, you shall, once again, see me in one of my powerful forms before you finally meet your end!"

Vegito then raised his head up and opened his eyes to reveal, not onyx, but cold, fear-inducing teal pupils, piercing through the Majin in front of them.

Kid Buu's eyes widened even further, gasping in horror some more as he looked on. The cold chills running down his spine, had increased even more.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN: <strong>__** We're coming to the end now! WOO! Now Vegito's Saiyan instincts has gotten in the way of him actually wanting to blast KB away. He's only turned Super just to honor Kid Buu as he's the strongest Goku and Vegeta have ever fought before, as well as the fact that Kid Buu still wants more. So Vegito will give him that. I apologise for the mistakes in the last chapter but that's down to probs with the doc manager. Are all of you looking forward to Fukkatsu?**_

_**Thanks for all you reviews and please share this story too. i'll do Q&As next chapter!**_

_**See you on chapter nine for the start of an epic conclusion!**_

_**Yours Truly **_

_**SuperSaiyanKnight**_


	9. Chapter 9: Downfall (Part 1)

**Kid Buu Saga – Chapter Nine: Downfall (Part 1)**

Everyone in the Lookout just froze completely, their jaws resting down on the ground as they sensed Vegito's Super Saiyan Ki. It was beautiful and mesmerizing. At the same time, it was unimaginably powerful.

"My...g-g-g-g-g-g-gosh! That power!" Gohan exclaimed in disbelief as he looked wide eyed.

"That power...it's-it's-it's...UNREAL!" Piccolo shouted out in amazement.

"Wow, this power is too good to be true!" Yamcha gasped. "Majin Buu is toast now! Ha-ha!"

"Y-y-y-yeah, y-y-y-you can bet on that all right!" An incredulous Krillin spoke. "Goku's Super Saiyan Three was nowhere near this awesome and powerful!"

"Goku's and Vegeta's fusion must be a Super Saiyan. But this power...is certainly unforgettable, that's for sure!" Piccolo reflected. "How could even a fusion Super Saiyan have this much Ki? It's-it's mindboggling!"

* * *

><p>A struggling Kid Buu, with his aura ablaze —surrounding his body— was delivering barrages and barrages of brutal kicks and punches at the fused Saiyan, scattering all over his body randomly but Vegito, with his arms still folded over his chest all this time, simply blocked every one of them effortlessly, just using his right kneecap.<p>

Vegito grinned mockingly at him, finding the Majin trying to land a successful blow on him very amusing. The Majin was grunting in extreme effort, which followed each failing blow that was blocked out. For what seemed like almost fifteen minutes, Vegito had not fired a blow since turning Super Saiyan. He was carefully gauging Kid Buu's current strength and power that he was displaying, with his own in his current ascended form. Vegito wasn't keeping track of the exact amount of power he was currently using in his Super Saiyan form, but he certainly was nowhere near to even a tenth of it.

"C'mon Buu! Don't you at least remember anything from our last fight?!" The Potara warrior asked him almost heatedly, and sounding quite disappointed at Kid Buu's efforts.

His only reply came in the form of continuous laboring grunts from the pink terror, as he kept on trying to break through Vegito's incredible defense, that just stubbornly refused to crumble. Kid Buu's crimson eyes were concentrated fully in his work, but anger was slowly starting to fill his body, getting very ugly with each second.

"I guess I'll just have to show you a recap on how it's done again." Vegito sighed before he lowered his knee down and now raised his gloved hands up to start blocking Kid Buu's strikes, which were still aiming for every part of his chest and face. Vegito's counter movements started off slowly as he blocked each of the Majin's incoming blows. A few moments later, the speed of the blocking and parrying rose up in tempo as the Saiyan began forcing Kid Buu back as he moved forwards nearly into him. The monster, whilst still throwing punches at Vegito, stared wide eyed in shock and amazement. Another few moments, Kid Buu was groaning in pain continuously, as Vegito's defensive parrying gradually turned into a thundering chain of almighty punches; his gloved fists hit every inch from the head down to the waist, leaving shocking imprints of his fists as a memento.

"He's doing it, he's pounding on that monster! Ha-Ha-Ha-Haa!" The Old Kai cried out jubilantly, as he began mimicking Vegito's punches. "Yeah—that's how you do it, finish him Vegito!" Behind, either side of him, both Dende and Kibito Kai were dancing happily as they watched Vegito pound away at the monster. Moori and the Namekians smiled warmly along with them as they looked into the Crystall Ball.

Kid Buu was screaming in pain and desperation as Vegito stepped up the tempo and power of his strikes, inputting more fractional amounts of strength behind them, causing Kid Buu's screams to intensify a little. Vegito continued punching away at Kid Buu, unleashing a flurry of boxing combos on him as he forced him through several rock formations; each one crumbling away and collapsing behind them as Vegito's storm of earth shattering combo strikes mercilessly ploughed Kid Buu into the ground below, creating another trench into it, which continued to lengthen the further Vegito forced Kid Buu ahead of him.

Bits of soil, mud and sandy stones sprayed upwards everywhere above their heads as the Potara warrior's fists and kicks kept on slamming into the Majin, continuing to push him through the end of the trench and making it longer. Vegito then finally swung his left foot up and kicked the demon child in the chin, sending him flying out of the trench. He phased in behind Kid Buu and thrusted his right leg into the center of his back. A huge bulge protruded out of Kid Buu's stomach, created by Vegito's foot.

"RU-ARRGHH!" Kid Buu roared in pain, his jaw hanging down to his throat and his face grimacing tightly. As Kid Buu was sent flying forwards, Vegito teleported in front of him, his left side was facing Kid Buu. The Potara Saiyan brought up his left fist and extended it, making Kid Buu brutally crash straight into his punch and sent the Majin recoiling backwards a little, and leaving another imprint of his fist in his face. Kid Buu spat out some purple blood from his mouth as his head was swimming in pain.

Vegito opened his fist up and a jet of invisible winds fired out of his hand and pushed Kid Buu away in the air, at near supersonic speeds. The fused Saiyan watched on with slight amusement as he saw Kid Buu's body disappear into a little dot in the distance.

Placing two fingers to his forehead, Vegito then teleported many miles ahead, and after rematerializing, he was standing on a pile of grey rubble and stones. He then looked up above him and waited for a few seconds before he finally saw Kid Buu's body fly overhead, and then quickly descend onto the ground in front of him, at least fourteen meters away from where Vegito was standing. Kid Buu was rolling away head over heels before finally laying sprawled out on the stony floor.

"I hope you're not planning to take a break from our fight now, are you Buu?" Vegito looked at the evil demon child pitifully. The Saiyan hadn't even got to the start of warming up!

Kid Buu pushed himself off the ground with both hands slowly, panting mildly before his eyes widened in rage and launched himself back at Vegito. The demon pulled his right fist back and then fired it in the direction of Vegito's face once he got in the correct range. Vegito closed his eyes and shook his head disappointedly upon seeing this before, with his arms still folded over his chest and him still floating above the ground, brought up his right leg in front of him and wrapped it around the right arm of the fist Kid Buu was a quarter of a second away from hitting him with, and still using just his right leg, twirled the Majin around and then brought up his left leg and simply thrusted it deep into the back of Kid Buu's head, making his eye poke outwards from their sockets, and causing geysers of steam to involuntarily blast out of all the orifices around the demon's body.

Kid Buu wheezed and nearly choked violently in pain before Vegito delivered a double-thrust kick to his back, knocking him away up to twenty meters away, and rolling over and disappearing behind a heap of rocky rubble.

"Well," Vegito began cracking his neck to his left side. "It's been great knowing you Buu, but I'm afraid this is where I'm going to end our little dance."

Vegito then raised his right palm, which had gold static electricity crackling around it and pointed it in Kid Buu's direction at the same time, the Majin emerged from behind the pile of rocks that temporarily hid him away.

"Buu hate you!" A seething Kid Buu roared at him, as he grunted in anger. This only elicited a small chuckle from his Potara opponent. Before Vegito began to charge his blast, in extreme anger Kid Buu then tore his right arm completely off with his left hand and threw it up into the air.

When a few meters above his head, the limb then curled up into a ball and then started to spin incredibly fast at a dangerous velocity, its whirring sounding very deadly and lethal. Kid Buu then began to smile again after a while, as he started imagining the horrible pain he would put Vegito through similar to when he used this Body Manipulation Attack against his good counterpart.

Vegito stared at the spinning limb above Kid Buu's head, and closed his eyes and chuckled; his laughter sounding more like Vegeta's than Goku's.

"If that's how you want to play." He smirked widely at the pink terror. Kid Buu giggled darkly as he brought up his left arm and began doing a series of hand movements before finally pointing in Vegito's direction.

The spinning limb continued to stay in its position, unmoving as it continued to whirr at lethal intensity. As soon as Kid Buu pointed at the fused being, a small pink aura appeared around it before it rotated ninety degrees clockwise, and then shot off at a breath-taking speed towards its target.

Vegito saw the limb race towards him, and was impressed by its speed but instead of being nervous, Vegito smiled excitedly at the incoming attack. He was going to have some fun now! As soon as the limb was a quarter of a meter away from hitting him, the Potara Saiyan phased out and appeared fifteen meters to his left.

The Manipulation attack then swerved around quickly and shot towards Vegito again, in his new position. Once at the same distance when trying to hit Vegito before, the fused being phased out again and rematerialized in his previous position. The deadly limb spun around once again and fired towards him once more. As it got just as close as it did the previous two times, Vegito then teleported to his left twenty meters away.

A few moments later, Vegito began phasing in and out in different spots in a small radius in the surrounding area, either appearing on top of a nearby rock formation or a standing cliff or mountain, with Kid Buu's Body Manipulation Attack following and trying to hit him which was repeatedly becoming unsuccessful. This little game was now becoming very similar to a Whack a Mole game, but instead of using a mallet, Kid Buu was using his arm he personally dismembered and turned it into a small wheel of death, while Vegito was like the mole, appearing and reappearing in different spots, making Kid Buu miss every opportunity to finally hit him.

In between phasing in and out, the Potara Saiyan began to smile wickedly.

_"Time to make this fun!"_

Vegito phased out once again followed a few seconds later by Kid Buu's spinning arm shooting through the empty space of the position the Saiyan had just left. Another few seconds later, silence greeted the entire desolate area, except for the deadly whirring sound of the Body Manipulation Attack, which was now racing around in the air mindlessly, smashing through yet another rock formation and exited through the other side, leaving it collapsing down to the ground behind him. Kid Buu now looked around to see where Vegito was but didn't see him and nor could he pick him up through Ki-sensing. He hadn't even reappeared yet.

The Majin grunted in disgust until he looked to his left. Vegito was stood three meters away from him, his arms folded and looking down at the ground. His right side was facing Kid Buu and didn't bother to turn to look at him. Kid Buu's eyes then saw his flying limb of death further away behind the left side of Vegito. However it wasn't flying in its target's direction. Instead of personally attacking the fusion of Goku and Vegeta, Kid Buu's lips twisted into a dark grin as he brought up his left hand and rotated his index finger around slightly. The Body Manipulation Attack then changed direction and soared straight towards Vegito, maintaining its frightful speed.

Vegito didn't bother to look in the attack's direction but he knew it was coming. He already had a plan to evade it. He just needed to get the timing right. As soon as Vegito was about to get hit, the Potara Saiyan phased out once again, allowing the Body Manipulation Attack to fly straight through his disappearing blurring lines, and hit a surprised Kid Buu in the chest and knocking him away backwards, at the same time Vegito rematerialized back in the same spot in just a fourth of a second.

Kid Buu groaned in extreme pain as his own attack had hit him straight in the center of his chest and had flown horizontally upwards after impact. Kid Buu slowly got back up, as his right hand was clutching the large indent in the center of his chest from where he had been struck.

His evil eyes were glaring daggers at Vegito whilst grunting through the pain. Vegito just smiled evilly at him. Without turning around and removing his hand away from his chest, Kid Buu rotated his finger once again, as behind him in the air a few hundred meters away, his spinning arm did a set of aerial maneuvers before screaming down, then past over Kid Buu's head, aiming again for Vegito, specifically for his solar plexus.

Once it had gotten within range the Saiyan was comfortable with, Vegito twirled around three hundred and sixty degrees, then quickly brought up his right leg and kicked the Body Manipulation Attack, this time straight back at Kid Buu like a soccer ball. The fused being inputted enough power behind his kick, creating enough kinetic energy for the limb to race back towards Kid Buu, and upon impact, incredibly bifurcating the Majin cleanly in half from the waist. The two parts of Kid Buu's body collapsed to the ground, with Majin screaming in pain, his eyes tightly shut as he began panting.

"Well Buu, it now looks that you're half the guy you used to be...again!" Vegito mocked as he chuckled at his joke and thought of how Super Buu turned to this child form and now being severed in half by his own attack.

Kid Buu's upper body began to float back up as the Majin tried to concentrate through the pain in regenerating. His pair of legs slithered through the ground before rising up and slowly connected with the rest of Kid Buu's body. The Majin's eyes narrowed in rage as he clenched his left fist which was shaking uncontrollably in anger. He then brought up it and thrusted his index finger forcefully in Vegito's direction. The limb rotated around once again and fired straight towards Vegito like an unstoppable rocket.

This time Vegito shot up in the air and took flight with Kid Buu's Body Manipulation Attack following him. The Potara warrior looked over his shoulder to see it was still following him. Vegito then began performing sets of aerial maneuvers around it, trying to shake it off as well as trying to confuse Kid Buu. The Majin growled in frustration as he still kept on missing Vegito, hitting and destroying more rock formations and small mountains rather than his prey.

Soon Vegito looked down to see Kid Buu swinging his left arm around, controlling his limb's movements and its directions. Vegito smirked as he now shot down towards Kid Buu's direction. The Majin looked up in surprise as he saw his opponent shooting down towards him, showing no signs of deviating from his current path. Vegito twisted his body around and looked down his body to see Kid Buu's limb was right there still chasing after him.

Vegito raised up his left palm and began firing a series of stray Ki blasts at the attack, intentionally missing it by no more than a few inches. Kid Buu just watched what Vegito was doing, but then smiled a little as he saw the fused being's unsuccessful attempts at destroying his spinning limb. Then suddenly he saw Vegito phase out of sight.

"Huh?!" The Majin looked around to see where his opponent had disappeared too once again but he didn't find him.

"Peek-a-Boo, Buu!"

Kid Buu both quickly flinched and spun around to see Vegito standing behind him, arms casually folded over his chest and superior grin on his face as his teal eyes held Kid Buu's evil crimson ones. One and a quarter second later of staring at each other, Vegito's eyes then slowly looked up above Kid Buu's head.

The Majin soon noted this before he then curiously looked above his head and then froze in shock. The loud whirring sound of his Body Manipulation Attack increased in volume as it got closer and before Kid Buu's mind could register anything else, the deadly spinning limb crashed straight into the demon child's face and bombed him straight into the ground with an incredible force.

A small but deep crater was cleaved into the ground from the impact, as stones and other earthly shrapnel jumped straight up into the air, as large smoke of both dark brown dirt and dust erupted from the crater and slowly clouded a small portion of the area surrounding the crater. Vegito closed both his eyes and let out another small chuckle.

"Hit by his own attack three times! How laughable!" The Saiyan shook his head amusedly as he stepped forwards to the crater to see what happened to Kid Buu.

Finally as the surrounding cloud of smoke cleared away, it revealed Kid Buu lying face down in the epicenter, sprawled out with his right arm that he used as part of his Body Manipulation Attack, now resting on top of his upper back. A few moments later he still hadn't gotten back up.

"Disappointing, Buu!" Vegito began as he shook his head in an unsatisfied manner. "Your little bag of tricks is useless in a fight like this, especially against me!"

Kid Buu still hadn't gotten back up nor made any response to show that he was listening.

"You've lived long enough Buu! You caused too much pain, and I can't let you live any longer!" Vegito then brought his left hand and pointed it down at Kid Buu, who still continued to lay there. A gleaming bright orb formed in Vegito's hand, illuminating the entire crater in its color as it whined intensely. "This is the end for you!" Vegito declared. "Hopefully when you-"

An amazingly powerful group of angry gusts of wind erupted straight out of the crater, cutting Vegito off, and blowing the surprised fused being away several meters back. The energy orb in his hand was involuntarily released and soared straight up into the sky and disappeared. Vegito grunted hard, his eyes were shut as he crossed his arms in front of his face, shielding it from the winds that kept on crashing into him.

Just what was going on now?

Just ahead, as stones and earthly rubble began rising up into the air, Kid Buu finally emerged from the crater as a transparent spherical aura encasing his body, kept on emitting these powerful winds straight at the fused being. Kid Buu's face was badly disfigured from where he had been struck by his own attack.

But then it began to heal up and his face was now as good as new. But the venomous anger and hatred etched on it was visibily apparent. With both his eyes now glowing entirely red, Kid Buu let out an angry ear-splitting shriek of rage that now rippled throughout the Kai Planet, and caused the entire sky to both darken in a pitch black color, obscuring the display of the planet's moons away from sight. Multiple large pale green and pink lightning bolts jumped down from the sky and violently landed into the ground, crushing everything in sight, hurricane-like winds tore through the area knocking Vegito away a little more on his heels.

"No not again!" Hercule groaned out loudly as he and Bee were blown away into the air once again. Kid Buu's screams of pain and desperation increased in decibel dramatically to the point, where similar to Super Buu, he began opening up familiar portals in the sky. Several different spots in the sky cracked open and the large jagged holes glowed in a bright green color, as they widened dangerously. Vegito looked up in horror, his heart almost sinking as he knew Kid Buu was trying to cause dimensional tears and shatter reality once again. And this time Kid Buu had more rage within him, meaning the results would be more catastrophic than last time.

"NO! He's doing it again! He's going to destroy everything this time! I have to stop him before it truly is too late!" Vegito roared before he then unleashed his golden aura around his body, and flew straight through the devastating winds, and towards Kid Buu. Halfway, the Saiyan saw the Majin still had the same shield encompassing his body as above them, the green portals continued to widen as more of them cracked open in the pitch black sky.

Knowing how much he struggled last time to penetrate the shield and he had less time available this time round, Vegito decided to summon more of his amazing strength this time. Upon getting close to Kid Buu whose screaming audibly increased further in decibel and pitch causing more portals in the sky to open, Vegito let out a determined battle cry as he retracted his right fist and it then glowed into a bright gold color as white electricity danced around it.

The fusion then swung it around and fired the energy-filled fist into the center of the shield. As soon as it connected, Vegito grunted as he tried to force his way through; his fist now stretching the barrier back from where his fist was, creating a long curve around it. It continued forwards until Vegito's fist was an inch away from touching the screaming Majin.

"GRRR-RRGHH! Come on-come on!" Vegito grunted with effort and desperation as he tried to apply more strength, but somehow he was still unable to break through the shield. Kid Buu now screamed louder than ever, his spherical aura widened even more and glowed in a bright turquoise color, now managing to blow the fused being away fifty feet away, at the same time more evil looking green portals shattered open and began to widen. Vegito landed on his back hard before he back flipped and landed on his left knee and continued to skid backwards from the vicious gusts that collided into him.

As he looked up with an angry expression on his face, Vegito saw the portals begin to turn in a crimson color and large bolts of red lightning flickered out of them and struck the ground, before the Saiyan saw reality around him begin to blur a little.

"Arggh, what's going on? Hercule screamed hysterically as he observed the cracked skies above him which was very familiar to what he saw back on Earth, before pressing his fingers into his ears once again, as Kid Buu's screaming became too much for his eardrums to bear. Bee whimpered and whined sadly as the Majin's shrieks and screams of rage became even too much for him to handle.

"Oh no! He's already beginning to do it! It's going to take too much time to get past his barrier. By then, everything will be gone...unless what I'm thinking of, might work!" The Saiyan told himself, hoping his plan might work.

Kid Buu continued to shriek as loud as both his body and power allowed him to, his voice screaming at such a pitch fully capable of tearing through the fabric of this dimension easily even further. Kid Buu had no control over his anger, and was progressing much further with this technique than Super Buu did.

Reality blurred and started to slightly bend grotesquely in the entire area, distorting the image of the Kai planet even further. Kid Buu kept on screaming until finally a white fist crashed into the left side of his face, shutting him up and knocking him away to the side and onto the ground, just as his aura instantly disappeared.

Vegito had used Instant Transmission to successfully appear inside Kid Buu's shield. But the Saiyan turned around to survey his bizarre-looking surroundings.

Everything around him was horrifically blurred and the countless portals in the skies continued spitting out lightning into the ground that bent around very peculiarly.

"Oh no, wha-what if the damage is permanent?! Damn, I hope I wasn't too late, even if it seems like it!" Vegito looked up, hoping and even praying that the portals would close up and everything would return to normal.

Thankfully a few minutes later, reality began to un-blur, and the portals slowly began to repair themselves, then closed up and disappeared. The sky began to lighten up but was still quite dark, most likely due to the smoky clouds still present from earlier. The devastating winds had too calmed down.

''It's stopped, it's over!" Hercule exclaimed in relief. Vegito breathed a small sigh of relief as he raised his right hand and wiped a bead of sweat that slid down the right side of his head. Unbeknownst to the Potara Saiyan, had Kid Buu continued to scream any longer after hitting him, the damage the Majin caused to the dimensional fabric would have definitely been permanent.

"That was too close!" Vegito sighed. "Never again! He won't pull that same trick on me again! I'll make sure of tha-"

Vegito was interrupted by something wrapping around his legs. He quickly looked down to see something pink coiling his legs tightly together, and to his surprise, he was now being swung around in the air by a maniacally laughing Kid Buu, very pleased he finally got the upper hand on Vegito this time.

Kid Buu continued swinging the Saiyan around, building enough momentum and then released his hold, sending Vegito through a cliffside, which then collapsed down on him, and vicious grey cloud of smoke blasted straight out from where Vegito had crashed into it.

"BUU YEAH!" Kid Buu pumped a triumphant right fist into the air upon finally getting this first hit on his Potara opponent, before raising it down. He knew it would be very soon that the fusion of Goku and Vegeta would surface again. But preparing a certain surprise for him would be amusing.

Kid Buu raised both his fists up to his chest and leaned his head downwards. The Majin began snarling angrily, his muscles bulked a little and began to start contracting wildly.

Pink bio-electricity spat out and away from his body as his eyes bulged in rage. Soon a flash of pinkish white light was released from his body and after it cleared, Kid Buu was surrounded by groups of pink matter around him, floating mindlessly in the air.

A flash of gold light erupted from the heap of rocks and boulders further ahead from the pink terror, they were all disintegrated away then finally revealing Vegito, who was now dusting himself off with his right gloved hand, trying to clear the brown and dirt and debris that clung to his normally impeccably clean blue and orange gi. The Potara Saiyan was already giving Kid Buu a heavy frown whilst cleaning himself off, which then deepened when he saw what Kid Buu was being surrounded by.

_"What is he up to now?"_ Vegito thought to himself quite agitatedly, as he continued to stare on. Kid Buu gave Vegito a wicked smile until the blobs then began shake and expand in size.

Vegito instinctively reacted by raising his gloved fists up to waist level, blue static electricity crackled angrily around them. The Saiyan kept himself ready just in case Kid Buu was now planning to absorb him.

But to his surprise and amazement, Vegito watched as the blobs materialize into a familiar figure mirroring the one whom they had surrounded seconds ago. They all had Kid Buu's features: his antenna, white pants and black boots. Kid Buu began laughing raucously as he pointed down at the Saiyan, his fellow clones mimicked him, and all of them began laughing in synchronization, almost melodiously.

"Wha-did you see that, boy?" Hercule asked his canine friend beside him, in a small squeak. "That Buu just split himself into a dozen more ugly ones that guy's going to lose if they all pile on him now! This just gets weirder and weirder! I really wish this was a dream!" Bee didn't reply as he watched on.

As Kid Buu continued laughing, his clones stopped abruptly, half of them raised their palms and cupped them horizontally in front of their chest. The other half raised their right hands up to the right side of their face.

The ones with the cupped hands began shooting rounds of large energy waves in the form of blasts, at the same time, the ones with the right hands raised, had large pink spheres appear in them but looked both flexible and doughy when they began firing them too.

Vegito watched the series of pink blasts rain down and head into his direction. As they got closer to his position, Vegito spun around behind him then leapt up into the air and took flight once more. Behind him, the blasts from the Majin's clones impacted violently into his last position, printing a wide and deep crater, the size of a very large house.

Vegito now performed sets of aerial evasive maneuvers to dodge the incoming blasts behind him; a few had now just skimmed past his head. The Kid Buu clones behind him were laughing identically, as they continued firing their blasts/spheres ahead at the Saiyan rapidly. In mid-flight Vegito began phasing in and out repeatedly in a zig-zag pattern to avoid getting hit, occasionally appearing in between them, as they rushed ahead of him, successfully dodging them.

The Saiyan quickly banked to his right and increased his speed further, with the clones still hot on his trail. Vegito now looked up ahead, and saw a group of Kid Buu clones, strangely with their backs to him. They were already firing pink blasts at a certain spot in the ground, laughing maliciously together as they did so.

The Potara Saiyan then looked at the spot on the ground that was being fired on, and saw a hysterically screaming Hercule and Bee trying to outrun the deadly pink beams that were being sent their way. Apparently Kid Buu had somehow sensed the Champ and Bee and sent a few of his clones to dispose of them too.

"Hercule!" Vegito shouted incredulously, wondering why the hapless pair weren't hiding somewhere safe and away from Kid Buu's attention. "It'll only be a few moments until they finally kill him and his pet at that range."

He thought to himself whilst doing another set of evasive maneuvers to his right and then his left side to dodge groups of energy waves and spheres that streaked past either side of him.

_"Buu's clones are just going to slow me down like this if I hang around longer, so I better hurry!"_ The Saiyan lifted his two right index and middle fingers, locking onto Hercule's Ki signature, he then phased out.

"This can't be happening to me! I'm the World Champ!'' Hercule screamed at the top of his lungs, clutching a whimpering Bee in his right arm, as each of the beams of energy landed literally inches away from his heels.

A few moments later, the Champ was cut off by a beam that had landed in front of him this time, piercing a hole in the ground. Hercule skidded to a halt, his eyes widening in horror and began running back, only to be stopped by another beam. He was now a sitting duck as he was stopped again by another energy beam when he tried to run back in the first direction again.

The quartet of Kid Buu clones firing at Hercule, giggled evilly at the human's plight as they now fired another series of energy waves at incredible speeds as they began to descend towards Hercule and Bee.

"This is it boy! This is the end!" Hercule whimpered horribly to his canine friend, and closed his eyes whilst hugging Bee tightly into his chest, as the incoming waves of energy lit the pair up in a bright shade of pink.

"It's been great knowing you buddy, but we're goners now! Goodbye my friend! Perhaps we may get to see Buu on the otherside!" The Champ sobbed emotionally to Bee, who was now whimpering with equal emotion too.

The energy waves were quickly reaching the pair and a few seconds away from impact, until a single gold, blue and orange blur whizzed past Hercule and Bee. The next thing the Champ felt was someone grabbing his wrist, and before he knew it, he was now ascending into the sky ahead, being held by the fusion of Goku and Vegeta with the fusion's left hand gripping his right wrist.

Behind them further away, the energy waves smashed another deep crater into the spot Hercule and Bee occupied. If Vegito was a few seconds late, Hercule and Bee would have been on Snakeway right now to see King Yemma.

"YEAHH, WE'RE SAVED, HAHAHAHA!" Hercule roared with laughter, whilst Bee barked excitedly in the Champ's left arm.

The human now looked at his savior, it was the first time that he had been this close to him. Hercule stared at Vegito, he saw the Potara Saiyan's sporting the same bright gold hair as Goku and Vegeta when they did that gold spiky haired super transformation, or whatever it was. His gold bangs fluttered and waved about to the left side of his forehead. Vegito then turned his head to look at him with a glare.

"What are you doing out here in the open?! You're going to get yourselves killed like this!" He barked angrily at the duo. "Shouldn't you and your pet be hiding in a cave right now? It's too dangerous for you to be out here!"

"We-we-we-we thought that freak wouldn't sp-sp-sp-spot us f-f-from where we were!" Hercule stuttered in reply, looking quite sheepish.

A pink energy blast cut straight through in between the Saiyan and human's faces. They both turned around to see an army of Kid Buus chasing straight after them, now resuming firing hordes of more energy blasts at them. "Great!" Vegito muttered angrily to himself before turning his head around to see in front of him.

Before Hercule could say anything, Vegito ignited his gold aura instantly, and widened it to surround him and Hercule, and accelerated his airspeed. The Champ's face became crushed by the g-forces that slammed into it, sending ripples through his cheeks.

Vegito banked to his right, and did several more aerial maneuvers including a loop-the-loop, avoiding being hit by more blasts. Hercule watched the ground and its surroundings below blur away from underneath him at the speeds Vegito was flying at.

Vegito then dived to the ground and then spun around, Hercule and Bee doing the same as he was holding onto them, and raised his right hand and began firing large numbers of gold Ki spheres at the clones's attacks, which negated most of them creating large explosions, the rest however still zoomed straight through and headed straight towards the three.

One was particularly aiming towards Hercule's groin since his legs were spread apart in the air. The human squealed fearfully as he saw one of the blasts getting closer to his private spot.

Fortunately Vegito saw this and twirled the human around and out the blast's range, and maneuvered to the side. Vegito flew around in between rock formations which then got destroyed by the Kid Buu's clones's blasts.

The whole army of them continued to shadow the fusion and human, as they also continued to blast away at them. Vegito began maneuvering around them at such speeds and sharp turns, that Hercule's face began to turn a bright shade of green.

"B-Bee, I-I think...I'm going to...be...sick!" the Champ groaned out loudly, trying to fight the urge to regurgitate. Bee's face also began to look just as sick as his human friend. Vegito now headed into a wide canyon ridge, and now began flying through narrow canyon bends, with the clones in tow.

In Vegito's field of view, two Kid Buu clones phased in front of him, cackling evilly as they both had cupped hands, ready to fire at him, Hercule and Bee. The one on the left, had golden rectangular beams fly out of his hands, and a golden sphere appeared in them, whilst the one on the right, was charging a Kamehameha, as his palms glowed in a bright cobalt color, encircling around in them.

Hercule and Bee screamed in horror as Vegito grunted through gritted teeth, and accelerated his airspeed even further, his golden aura flaringly powered up as he zoomed too fast through the gap between the two Kid Buu clones, the force of him passing in between them, caused the two to spin around wildly.

As they came to a stop, they were too dizzy to notice that they were now aiming their blasts at each other, and released them. The blasts collided with each other and created a large bright dome shape explosion that rippled through the canyon.

Vegito and Hercule looked behind them to see a large towering greyish-black cloud shoot up into the air, in the distance after hearing the explosion.

"Yeah! They're dead! Hahahaha! All right!" Hercule cheered with an excited expression on his face. Vegito's senses however, proved the Champ wrong. Behind them, the army of Kid Buu clones phased in behind them, chuckling and blasting away at the three.

Vegito raised his right arm to his right side and fired a gold ki blast at the passing canyon wall beside him. The energy orb crashed straight into it, and the entire wall crumbled down, disintegrating into rocks and boulders, which most of them landed on the heads and the sides of the faces of the clones painfully, knocking half of them down to the grey rocky ground below.

It temporarily halted their blasting, but they still continued to give chase.

_"If I'm going to destroy all those clones without any distractions, I better lose them for now and get these two somewhere safe."_ Vegito then twisted his body slightly to his left, and raised his right arm at the clones.

"Close your eyes, NOW!'' Vegito ordered Hercule, who willingly obliged intently. The Potara Saiyan charged up a white energy orb with a brightness that kept fluctuating wildly. The orb blasted out of his hand, and screamed across the distance between him and Kid Buu's duplicates.

The clones moved to the side to opposite sides to each other to avoid getting hit, but when the orb got in the center of the space they had left, it then exploded beautifully into a giant flash of of extremely bright white light, blinding all the Kid Buu clones similar to what a Solar Flare technique did to its users adversaries.

The blinded Kid Buu's lost control of their own flight due to being distracted by the pain of their eyes absorbing the light of Vegito's attack, and most of them ended up crashing and bouncingly brushing across the sides of the canyon walls before falling to the ground.

Vegito could see the entire canyon bend was illuminated by his orb, and just up ahead, he spotted an opening in the approaching canyon wall. The three of them entered it, and were now in a dark cavern tunnel, Vegito's golden aura lit up the entire passageway as they continued to fly on through it.

The Saiyan through his enhanced vision, spotted a bright dot at the other end, which he believed must be the way out if here. Vegito then hurriedly sped up to it as quickly as he could, believing he only had a few moments left until the clones came after him and the two people he was carrying. The fusion with Hercule and Bee, shot out of the tunnel's exit and back outside.

They continued flying in the air for a few seconds in silence until Vegito spotted a small opening in a rocky mountain nearby, and dashed towards it. Upon landing on his feet inside, he then released Hercule.

"Stay here!" Vegito told him seriously, "don't come out until I come back for you! Got it?!" Hercule nodded quickly before the Potara warrior phased out, leaving the Champ blinking at the vacated spot.

"Uhh, Bee? Did he just vanish?" Bee just blinked as well.

The Kid Buu clones had recovered from their temporary blindness, and were flying on their way towards where Vegito, Hercule and Bee was, until Vegito phased in front of them with two charging gold energy spheres in his hands, halting them on the spot. Wasting no time, the fusion raised his hands and began firing at them. He watched the blasts slam into them, eliciting squeals and grunts of pain out of the demons, most of his blasts however, were stray ones.

The Saiyan did this intentionally so he could direct their attention only on him, and take the heat off Hercule and Bee so they could stay safe, and lead them away and back to Kid Buu.

Satisfied from the angry looks on their faces that they wanted to kill him, Vegito summoned his aura and blasted off, flying overhead of the clones before they began to follow him.

A vapor cone appeared around Vegito's aura as he broke the sound barrier, and was flying at supersonic speeds as a sonic boom thundered from him, whilst he was picking up the real Kid Buu's ki signal which was marginally stronger than his clones. In the distance, Vegito saw Kid Buu growling disgustedly at him whilst he was surrounded by two more clones either side of him.

As the clones behind him began to open fire on him, Vegito did a twirling maneuver around them before teleporting in front of the real Kid Buu who now looked up in surprise as a white gloved fist smashed straight into his face and sent him flying down and into a deep cavern pit below.

Meanwhile, Hercule and Bee were strolling around in their small cavern hideout, looking bored and tired.

"Man, that was some flight wasn't it boy?" Hercule said, as he still tried to get over it. "I thought I was going to spew out my food. Speaking of which-" The Champ now paused in thought as he tried to figure out when he last ate. It had been a very long time.

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the cavern roof above him creaking uncontrollably. As he looked up, half of it came crumbling down with a CRASH! Hercule and his puppy squealed with the latter jumping into his arms instinctively as a cloud of dust swirled around them. They both coughed rigorously until they saw what now laid there.

A familiar pink rotund body was lying on top of the remains of half of the cavern roof; he was wearing a completely tattered and torn purple cape and a small sleeveless jacket in the same condition.

He laid there with his limbs sprawled out; he was covered in ugly bruises and cuts, and looked completely battered. It'd be a miracle if he was somehow alive.

"BUU!" Hercule gasped loudly in excitement and relief, Bee barked happily as well as the pair ran to their friend. But before they could get closer, the other half of the cavern roof now collapsed too. As the pair looked up, the crumbling wall slammed into their faces, making everything go black for them.

Vegito looked around him to see he was now surrounded from all sides by the Kid Buu clones. All of them laughed mockingly at him, as if he had walked into a trap.

Then suddenly all of them raised cupped hands at Vegito, as they began pouring deadly energy into them, ready to blast the Saiyan away. Showing no effort at all, a gold aura exploded to life around the Potara Saiyan's body once again, which then widened and swayed hypnotically in the wind, glowing brighter and brighter with each second.

Vegito then raised both his arms and crossed them in front of his face.

"SUPER EXPLOSIVE WAVE!" The fusion roared before he outstretched his arms back, and an extremely powerful and massive gold orb was released from his body, which expandingly swelled in size and brightly illuminated the entire Kai planet. All the clones, which were in close proximity to the wave, screamed like wounded animals before they were all atomized out of existence.

The planet began to shake incredibly hard, all of the rock formations and mountains around Vegito collapsed to the ground in large piles of rubble. The now fragile planet of the Kai continued to quake as the gold light around Vegito faded out.

The Super Explosive Wave Vegito had just now used, was an extremely toned down variant. A full powered one would shatter and erase the entire solar system and possibly anything beyond it several times over. The Saiyan didn't bother to survey his surroundings except for the part of where that cavern pit that he had punched Kid Buu into, was. He could still sense the Majin's Ki beneath all that pile of rubble, it was faint at first, but then began to get stronger.

Suddenly the planet began to quake again, rumbling furiously as Vegito could hear the tectonic plates beneath the ground shift furiously.

Suddenly large giant cracks, up to several miles long and in width too, slowly opened up on the ground and all around the Kai planet as large giant pink beams the size of skyscrapers, blasted out of them, and Vegito now began to feel the planet's temperature spike up dangerously, and increasing further. The Saiyan looked down at what was happening, looking both shocked and amazed.

He watched as the entire ground of the shaking planet beneath him glowed in a bright violet color, and barely seeing through the light, he saw the ground begin to melt away until it was all white. Something appeared in front of him, and the Saiyan saw Kid Buu smiling wickedly, like a child who just did something amazing.

"WOOO-HAHAHAHAHA! WOO-WOO-WOO-WOO- HAAAHAHAHA!" The Majin roared with laughter, pointing his right finger at Vegito, whilst holding himself with his left arm.

Vegito snarled at him, clenching his fists as pink lightning bolts crackled all over the dying planet. Kid Buu must have sent a very powerful blast into the Kai planet's core, and now setting off a chain reaction. Kid Buu now waved his right hand at Vegito, in farewell before he then phased out.

To his shock, Vegito sensed Kid Buu's Ki signal leaving the Kai planet quickly. The Saiyan knew he only had a few minutes to live before the planet finally exploded, and now Kid Buu was gone, probably off to find another planet to destroy.

The Potara warrior pressed two fingers to his forehead and was about to phase out to go after the Majin, when he remembered Hercule and Bee.

"Hercule and his mutt! They're still here yet!" Vegito acknowledged in surprise. The Saiyan managed to pick up his Ki signal, and found that it was alarmingly low.

"If I go and stop Buu now, then afterwards I could use Earth's Dragonballs, and ask Shenron to revive him!" Then the Saiyan frowned deeply.

Was it worth wasting a wish on someone like Hercule Satan?

Sure he was an idiot and pathetic, but he was a good person though. He did try to help Goku and Vegeta, and he cared a lot for others. He also did have a right to live, and he was definitely not evil, like Kid Buu. But according to his Ki signal, he could be dying and close to meeting King Yemma.

Vegito now sighed. Time was running out. Torn between two choices: save Hercule or go after Kid Buu, Vegito felt Goku's and Vegeta's essences acting as his consciences, Goku was pushing him to save the Champ, whilst Vegeta was telling him to go after the demon child.

Three seconds later, Vegito made a snap decision, and sped off behind him...holding Hercule's Ki signal. He was both cursing and admiring the compassion he inherited from Goku.

Kid Buu now appeared in space, and turned around to see the Kai planet glowing in a bright violet color, moments away from its end. The Majin laughed maniacally before he phased out once again, believing he now left his opponent to die on that planet.

Vegito flew as fast as he could as he scanned everything beneath him, a few rock formations and mountains were sinking and melting away under the bright pink light on the ground, nothing was remaining.

_"What if he's-"_ Vegito's instincts kicked in when he saw a towering rock slowly melting downwards, and there he was sensing Hercule's falling Ki. Vegito dived towards it at full speed and landed on top of the pile of rocks covering the top of the rocky tower.

He pressed the flat of his hand against the pile of large stones, and concentrated his blast to remove them away safely without harming Hercule and Bee on the other side. His palm glowed transparent silver, and the pile of rocks split away in opposite directions to reveal Hercule and Bee lying there.

Vegito's eyes widened a little when he saw Hercule's face was bloodied and barely recognisable. Bee was gravely hurt, also covered in blood too. Vegito reached forwards to grab the pair, until a giant bright pink light shone on him, causing the Saiyan to raise his left arm to shield himself from its glare. He felt the intense heat from the burning ground below, creep up on him. The sound of the dying planet creaking uncontrollably reverberated and echoed through the air, as the planet's temperature continued to heat up even further, until a loud and gigantic thunderous explosion was the last thing Vegito heard.

In space, the Sacred World of the Kais glowed brighter and brighter, until the entire planet turned white then released a giant ripple, and it exploded into countless numbers of planetary rubble, dispersing across from each other.

The Kai planet was gone.

* * *

><p>"NOOOOO! OUR PLANET! Kibito Kai screamed in horror as Old Kai gasped in shock that their ancestral planet was erased. "No, Vegito!" Dende cried out before lowering his head mournfully. The Namekians behind them, just gaped.<p>

Kid Buu now phased into a different spot in space, and scanned his surroundings excitedly, deciding which planet he should go and annihilate. On his left, he saw a planet that somehow felt familiar to him. Like if he had destroyed it before.

Earth looked beautiful and exotic from where Kid Buu was floating, but the Majin saw it only as a tool to feed his hunger for destruction. Giggling like a madman, Kid Buu raced towards the unfortunate planet that once met its demise at his hands, ready to destroy it again.

"ARRRRGGGHH!" Krillin shrieked in horror as he staggered back. "MAJIN BUU IS COMING HERE! WE'RE IN TROUBLE NOW!"

"OH NO!" Chi-Chi screamed. Everyone began panic, looking very nervous and scared, and even murmured worriedly to each other.

"P-Piccolo, what are we going to do now? I can't sense Dad and Vegeta's fusion, and that monster is already coming back here! He's too strong for any of us to fight him!" Gohan asked his former teacher.

"As much as I know how ridiculous it is in saying this," Piccolo began in reply, "but we're going to have to team up and fight him together!" The Namek now told everyone.

"Didn't you just hear what Gohan said? That monster is much stronger than all of us, we're going to be killed all over again!" Yamcha shouted angrily at Piccolo.

"We're now Earth's last line of defense!" The Namek shouted back, glaring at Yamcha with equal anger.

"Without Goku's and Vegeta's fusion coming here after him, we're going to have to try and hold him off. Even if it means we get killed again, we can't let him destroy this planet once again! No matter, what it takes!" Everyone slowly began to nod in agreement with Piccolo.

"I'm game!" Trunks spoke up before turning round to face Goten.

"So am 'I!" The second son of Goku nodded.

Gohan nodded too. "So am 'I."

"I g-guess we-we.. all...are." Krillin muttered, sounding like he was already regretting what he was saying.

They now all felt Kid Buu's Ki signature was rapidly approaching them, it would be a matter of a few moments before he arrived on the Lookout.

"Everyone, get ready!" Piccolo barked an order to his friends and some of them reluctantly got into battle stances, glaring up at the sky and waited for the demon to show himself.

Upon approaching the point of entry into Earth's atmosphere, Kid Buu began to pick up Ki signatures on the planet, a bunch of them was the closest to him. The Majin let out an evil laughter before he phased out, wanting to surprise his victims.

* * *

><p>"NOOOO! He's going back to Earth! Dende cried out in a very terrified tone as everyone watched the Crystall Ball. "He's going to destroy it again!" The young Guardian sunk to his knees, feeling failure once again cloud his body. "It's all over, there's nothing we can do now!" Kibito Kai murmured quietly.<p>

Dende had tears streaming down his face, he felt like he failed the planet he was supposed to watch over once again. But on the bright side, Porunga could revive the planet and its people, as long as Kid Buu didn't come her-

"HAHAHAHA!"

Everybody froze when they heard this laughter, their faces paling and extremities numbing.

"WOOO-HAHAHAHA!" "N-n-n-n-n-n-nooooo, that c-cannot be-" Kibito Kai stuttered as he twisted around. "IT IS!" a horrified Old Kai screeched out and whimpered. As everyone turned around in the direction of where this strange laughter came from, they all shrieked in horror when they saw the very monster who fought Goku, Vegeta and Vegito in the Old Kai's Crystall Ball now standing twenty five meters away. Kid Buu was laughing raspily at his terrified bunch of prey as he was wriggling his hands in glee and excitement.

His crimson eyes were absorbing every detail of fear in their faces.

Everyone was in trouble now!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN:<strong>__** Hey Guys!**_

_**Well this is it! The next chapter is the FINAL one that concludes this arc! I can't believe we're a chapter away from saying goodbye to the Buu saga! I hope you guys enjoyed this AU! We'll find out what Kid Buu does to everyone on New Namek in chapter 10. A friend of mine in Japan has seen Fukkatsu, and said it was great! I can't wait for the Funimation dub of it to come out this summer! Im sure most of you can't wait too.**_

_**Hatred: Thanks for your reviews. **_

_**Well guys I hope to see you for the final chapter! **_

_**Take care of yourselves!**_

_**Yours Truly**_

_**SuperSaiyanKnight**_


	10. Chapter 10: Downfall Part Two

**Kid Buu Saga – Chapter Ten: Downfall (Part 2)**

"N-n-n-n-NO! That can't be him! He can't be here! P-Please tell me I'm dreaming?!" Old Kai said in a terrified whisper to his descendant as his shocked eyeballs were still locked onto the surprise Majin visitor to the Namekian planet.

"I-I-I'm...af-afraid that it-it _is_ him Ancestor!" Kibito Kai whispered nervously to the Old Kai as he looked fearfully at Kid Buu.

"H-h-h-he's...f-f-found us!"

The Majin was eying his large group of prey excitedly as he continued to wriggle his hands in glee and anticipation of what was to happen.

Dende looked at Kid Buu in extreme horror, gasping and whimpering in shock as his body shook uncontrollably in fear. The Namekians surrounding him stared at the Majin in surprise and in disbelief at the monster, whom they saw fighting in the Crystall Ball only some minutes ago.

A few of them began to slowly step back cautiously, knowing how powerful Kid Buu really was, and that according to his fight with the other Saiyans, he was well far above their abilities to defeat. The rest of the Namekians however, were not willing to let their planet be undefended, and would fight with every breath in their bodies against this threat not matter how strong and powerful he was.

A bunch of the natives slowly stepped forwards carefully but their faces held an intense disdainful and angry expression at Kid Buu who just watched them, still looking elated, and as the Namekians got slightly closer but were ten feet away from the Majin's position, Kid Buu's evil laughter picked up a little but only up to a volume where his to-be attackers could hear it clearly.

Moori, the Namek elder looked around him in shock as he saw his brethrens advance on this monster, knowing it would be similar to suicide going up against this demon. An urge for him to stop them tried to force its way out of his mouth but never came. As the Namekians came to a halt in front of Kid Buu, they growled hatefully at him, disgusted at the sight of the Majin.

This scene was similar to that of when Vegeta was on Namek all those years ago, when he was searching for the Namekian Dragonballs, and how he was surrounded by the natives of Old Namek who were trying to prevent him from taking one of the Dragonballs from a hut.

Kid Buu didn't seem to be intimidated at all by this display. In fact he was now even more excited by this; a bunch of foolish people ready to be eliminated by his hand. The Majin's laughter increased in volume further and began to echo in the quiet skies of New Namek; it truly was the laugh of a merciless demon, ready to consume his prey.

All together, the Namekians raised their hands up in front of their chests as big gold energy orbs formed in them before firing them in the form of a large energy wave. All of the energy waves soared across the air, lighting up the blue grass beneath them in a bright gold color. Kid Buu continued laughing as he stared at the incoming waves of energy flying towards him.

Finally they all slammed into Kid Buu's chest directly and created a dome-like gold explosion followed by bits of debris, soil and bits of burnt blue grass hurtling through the air in different directions. As the gold light thinned out, leaving a large tower of thick wavy black smoke billowing on the spot, the Namekian then continued to fire a hail of large energy orbs in Kid Buu's last position.

The ground shook with each orb that entered the smoke and detonated. Moori, Dende, the two Kais, and two Namekians who weren't blasting the Majin, were now covering their faces with their arms protectively from all the debris that were flying in their direction, and also from the bright flashes of light coming from the blasts. A few minutes later, the Namekians ceased firing as they now patiently waited for the smoke to peel away, hopefully to reveal nothing left of the evil pink demon and that he was gone forever.

As the thick smoke split away, a big crater was left in the ground, and of course Kid Buu was no longer stood there. Nothing of him remained behind...but that wasn't supposed to mean he was truly gone.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HAAA!"

Everybody quickly looked up towards the sky in horror, seeing Kid Buu floating twenty feet in the air, looking intact and untouched by the blasts unleashed upon him by the Namekians, as he pointed his left finger down at them and was laughing mockingly at them at their feeble attacks.

"Woo-Woo-Woo-Woo-Woo-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Haa!" Kid Buu now finished laughing as he began looking at his to-be victims curiously who were just staring helplessly at him after they all used their strongest attacks to eliminate him but to no avail. Kid Buu's crimson eyes scanned their scared faces and made their way upwards to the tiny group behind the group of the attacking Nameks to see four more and then...two familiar looking beings.

Kid Buu stared at the two Kais in a focused manner, causing them to both shiver and whimper in fear knowing they could now be in deep trouble. The Majin guffawed with laughter as he stared at the two deities. After leaving the Kai Planet to die and traveling through space, Kid Buu was seeking the two Kais out. He remembered seeing them when he arrived on their planet to fight Goku and Vegeta. One of them had looked familiar, most likely from when he was on the Kai planet with Bibidi, to destroy all the Supreme Kais there.

After being weakened and then recently gaining full control of his power again, Kid Buu now wanted to wipe out the Kais, this time with no absorptions- just straight death. He was just about to go and destroy Earth again until he finally found the two Kais's Ki signatures after fully extending his Ki sensing across the universe, and arrived here on New Namek at the very last second.

Kid Buu stared at the Kais for a few moments before lifting his right index finger and the tip of it glowed in a reddish-pink color and pointed at the Old Kai who then screamed out loudly causing everyone to jump.

The energy on Kid Buu's fingertip charged a little more before he quickly swung it away from Old Kai's direction and instead towards...Moori. Kid Buu fired his small finger beam at the Namek elder, the beam now racing towards him. The Namekians watched the finger beam fly far above their heads, and as they followed it, to their horror they found it was aiming straight towards their leader.

Moori's eyes widened dangerously at the approaching red finger beam that was travelling towards him at a terrifyingly amazing speed that was soon about to take his life away

"ELDER!" Dende shouted out to warn him but all he could do was watch. The small beam of energy was aiming for the center of Moori's heart, once it pierced through him, it'd be all over.

One of the Namekians dressed in greyish brown clothing, was stood to Moori's left, and looked between the approaching finger beam and his leader, trying to make a decision.

The Namekian knew if Moori was killed, their planet would lose its leader, and Porunga would be gone forever as Moori had not even transferred the power of being Porunga's keeper over to another Namekian so that Porunga would still be accessible and retain his higher levels of power too.

If Moori died then so did Porunga, and only the Namek leader knew the model to create a new set of Dragonballs. Without it, New Namek would be plunged into despair without any Dragonballs should they need it in the future.

Without warning, the Namekian leapt up into the air and headed straight towards Moori with both arms thrusted out in front, ready to push the elder out of the way.

The next thing Moori knew was that he was pushed to the side and landed on the soft grassy ground below him, as the finger beam had instead, pierced through the left abdomen of the fellow Namekian who had saved him, and caused purple colored blood to spill out of his wound.

"Zorlo!" Moori cried out in shock and sadness of his brother's heroic act to save him. Zorlo landed flat on his chest and lay on the ground with his limbs sprawled out around him.

His eyes were shut and the right side of his face was resting on the ground. Everybody was stood quiet as they stared at the now dying Namekian.

"NO!" Dende cried out upon seeing what had happened. Moori got up and quickly jogged over to Zorlo, and knelt beside him as he tried to comfort his dying sibling.

Kid Buu just watched on before yawning out of boredom, using his right hand to stifle it. As he lowered it, he looked down to see the Namekians who tried to attack him, had vengeful glares directed at him.

All of them were gritting their teeth in anger and wanted the Majin to pay for what he had done. The pink terror decided to continue with his fun by curling his body up into a large ball; his legs wrapped around behind his back and over his shoulders and his arms in front of him, as he now shot towards his bunch of prey like a rocket, about to unleash a world of pain upon them.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

* * *

><p>"That's weird! He's gone!" Gohan said skeptically as he sensed Kid Buu's energy further away despite only being seconds away from arriving on the Lookout. All the Z-Fighters were getting ready to engage the monster despite the overwhelming strength he had over them, but they were all ready to defend the Earth, even to the point of giving up their lives again.<p>

"I know," Piccolo nodded firmly but looked unsure about what had happened. "Maybe he's found somewhere else to—NO!" Everyone turned to look at Piccolo worriedly as they saw him looking very surprised by something. "I can sense Dende's energy with the rest of the Nameks...but Majin Buu is also there with them too!"

Everyone gasped.

"Oh no, they're in trouble then! Majin Buu is going to destroy all of them, and they've got no chance of surviving now!" Gohan spoke out, feeling worried for the Namekians.

"I'm...afraid...you...are right, Gohan!" Piccolo said slowly.

* * *

><p>In a deep corner of the galaxy, were countless amounts of floating large rubble belonging to a planet that was formerly known as the Sacred Planet of The Kais. This area was now a graveyard of the very planet that had accommodated generations and generations of the Supreme Kais throughout the millions of years.<p>

It was quite sad to see this sorry sight. Another poor planet, another victim of the pernicious and wild Kid Buu.

Amongst a pile of planetary rubble, a large gold orb pushed rose up several feet, pushing the giant rocks of a former planet away, before then shooting off through the vastness of space.

Inside the gold orb, in the very center of it, stood Vegito. On his left lying by his feet on the floor of the shield was an unconscious and badly injured Hercule and Bee.

In the seconds before the Kai planet blew up, Vegito instantly put up a circular shield around him and the Champ and his dog to survive the devastating explosion of the dying planet they were on.

Fortunately the Ki shield did its job really well. Vegito now extended the range of his senses to search for Kid Buu and also for his family and friends.

The shield was able to hold sixty minutes worth of oxygen before the exhalation of carbon dioxide replaced it. Vegito could survive in both oxygen-deprived areas and in the vacuum of space for extended periods of time thanks to his advanced Saiyan biology...but the same could not be said about his injured non-Saiyan passengers.

A few moments later, he picked up Gohan's, Piccolo's, Krillin's, Goten's, Trunks's Ki signals as well as everyone else's and all the human beings on Earth.

"At least the Earth hasn't been destroyed again, and everyone is safe right now." Vegito noted with relief as he stared to his left in the direction of Earth that was millions of light years away from where he was.

The fused being then looked down at Hercule lying next to and facing his left boot. His face was covered in blood with deep vicious cuts spread out across it.

Vegito also noted a large patch of congealed blood on the right corner of Hercule's forehead, an angry looking wound was visible in the center. It looked very serious and that Hercule needed quick medical attention according to how low his Ki was.

_"It's not looking good for him, his Ki is dropping very quickly,"_ Vegito thought to himself sombrely, feeling pity for the human.

_"If I don't get him to Dende soon, he'll die. Same for his mutt too."_

Vegito now saw something lying behind him from the corner of his left eye, and turned around to see that the severely beaten fat Majin Buu was lying there. Vegito just stared incredulously at what he was seeing.

_"How did **he** end up inside the shield?"_ The Saiyan thought but then guessed he somehow slipped inside when he put up the shield, considering how large he made it.

The good monster's Ki was at a point that he looked like he wasn't going to make it thus he was not an immediate threat. At this moment Vegito picked up Kid Buu's Ki signature followed by what seemed to be Namekian ones and Vegito looked surprised.

_"No! He's on New Namek!"_ Vegito thought as he grunted to himself. _"According to the Namekian Ki signals, it looks like they're in trouble-probably getting torn apart! I better hurry!"_

Vegito placed two fingers to his forehead and everyone in the giant sphere, including the sphere itself vanished.

* * *

><p>"HAHAHAHAA!" Kid Buu roared with laughter as he crashed into the back of a nearby fleeing Namekian, who was then sent flying away and into the green colored lake. The rest of the natives were shouting in fear and running for their lives from this wild child monster that was clearly having a lot of fun trying or successfully crashing into them like a bowling ball ploughing through skittles.<p>

Kid Buu did a hairpin turn and flew straight towards a group of four Namekians who were looking over their shoulders to see where he was. The Majin grinned with evil excitement as he got closer to his targets.

The four quickly split away allowing Kid Buu to continue flying towards the ground...and went straight through it, both disappearing through it and leaving a big hole in the ground behind him. Kid Buu then popped out ten meters ahead like a cannonball with chunks of rocks and grassy rubble flying up with and surrounding him before gradually falling back down to the ground.

Kid Buu then began to crash through the pearly white Namekian huts, ricocheting from one to the other, leaving a pile of ruins in his wake whilst letting a joyful and manic laughter. Afterwards, he then landed softly on the blue grassy ground and turned to survey his work.

A few badly injured Namekians were struggling to get up, two were unconscious lying sprawled out on the ground. Behind them grey smoke was rising up from each of the huts that Kid Buu had destroyed.

Kid Buu turned around to his left to see the two Kais, Dende and Moori. The latter two looked very afraid and nervous, as the two Kais's eyes widened extremely and let out a quick squeal.

"Muahahahaa!" Kid Buu laughed as he now pointed at the Old Kai with his left index finger. Seeing he was going to be Kid Buu's next victim, the elder Kai twisted around and sprinted off, followed by Kibito Kai who was running behind him. The child demon still kept his aim at the Old Kai, then lowered his finger a little to point at the Old Kai's buttocks.

The Majin charged a pink energy dot at the end of his fingertip and fired it at the fleeing older Kai. Kid Buu's attack hit the Old Kai in his right buttock, and before he knew it, instead of dying or being vaporized instantaneously, the Old Kai found his rear covered in red and yellow flames.

"ARRRGGHH! HELP ME!" The Old Kai screamed helplessly as he fell to the ground and began rolling from side to side to put out the flames.

"Ancestor!" Kibito Kai cried out in concern as he saw his ascendant rolling away frantically around with his pants on fire. The younger Kai stood there as he tried to work out how to quickly put out the fire.

"Heh-heh-heh-hee!" Kid Buu giggled looking amused at the sight before he then looked at Dende and Moori; the pair looking even more frightened than ever. The Majin raised his right hand and pointed it at the pair. A pink jagged wave of energy began to form in it.

Twenty feet to his right, Vegito phased in, holding Hercule and Bee in each arm, as the unconscious fat Majin Buu landed on the ground behind them. Vegito took a few step forwards, and then he saw a large thin layer of smoke covering the sky in the distance. Nearby, about three feet away was an unconscious Namekian.

Vegito then looked up and then he saw Kid Buu up ahead. Kid Buu had a wicked demonic smile on his face as he was pointing his right hand at someone.

Not willing to let Kid Buu claim another victim, the Saiyan phased out. Dende and Moori began trembling at the sight of their impending deaths and that trying to escape was futile.

All they could do was to just accept it. As Kid Buu's attack charged up, the volume of its humming increasing slightly, a white boot crashed into the right side of Kid Buu's face, knocking him away across the ground causing trails of blue grass to fire up into the air in his wake before he fell into the lake.

Everybody looked around and were both shocked but very relieved that the one person who could save them and the universe, the very person who Goku and Vegeta fused into, was alive and right here with them.

"He's here!" Kibito Kai exclaimed excitedly as his eyes widened in relief and happiness. The Old Kai, after having the fire around his rear put out, looked up to see Vegito.

"It's about time!" He snapped, still looking displeased at what he had just gone through.

"Vegito!" Dende cried out happily as he jogged over to him while Moori slowly walked behind the young Guardian.

The Potara Saiyan gently placed the human and dog that he was carrying onto the ground before turning to acknowledge Dende with a nod.

"These two need your help right now," he told Dende before his eyes scanned the small area around him of some of the Namekians who were either injured or unconscious.

"And so...do they." His voice slowly trailed off.

Vegito was really amazed Kid Buu hadn't killed everyone yet apart from a third Namekian lying on the ground: Zorlo, who was now being attended to by another of his siblings who was also in quite a bad state.

The air shimmered behind Vegito as Kid Buu appeared floating in the air twenty feet behind the Saiyan. The fusion turned around to look at the shocked and enraged expression on the Majin's face that he was still alive.

"Hey Buu, surprised to see me again?" He asked with a playful chuckle.

"GRRRRRRRGGHGH!" A seething Kid Buu grunted in rage, releasing towers of steam out of all the orifices in his body, and created a giant cloud above his head. His eyes bulged out in anger and his sharp teeth gritted tightly together.

Vegito now floated up from the ground with his arms folded over his chest, as he maintained a normal look on his face.

"Get as mad as you want to Buu! You're not going to be pulling anymore tricks on me. Your time has come!" Vegito said before he unleashed his golden aura around his body, ready to end this.

Kid Buu threw his arms in front of him and several large pink beams fired out of them and were shooting towards Vegito. The Potara warrior stayed in place but moved at superliminal speeds to avoid getting hit, even though to the normal eye, it looked like he literally wasn't moving at all.

Suddenly Kid Buu began laughing at Vegito rather than snarling at him, and this made the fused being frown.

But Vegito's instincts pulled him towards the source, and saw Kid Buu's beams swirling around each other before careening straight to their newly assigned targets courtesy of Kid Buu.

The Namekians looked up in horror to see the beams cascading down towards them. After nearly all of them were injured from Kid Buu's Mystic Ball Attack, they were to weak and injured to move away. Some of the Namekian children turned away and hugged their elders tightly while sobbing at the fact that they were going to die.

Vegito's teal eyes narrowed in concentration as he phased out of sight.

As Kid Buu's attack beams soared towards all the Namekians, less than a couple of seconds from piercing their bodies and killing them, each of the natives began to disappear, one by one.

In those couple of seconds, all the Namekians were gone leaving all the beams to crash into the ground and pierce straight through the soil, leaving small earthly holes behind. Kid Buu's eyes narrowed in anger as he saw that his current efforts were in vain.

Beside Kibito Kai and the Old Kai who was now standing up, Vegito rematerialized with all the Namekians behind him, safe and sound.

Vegito lowered his right hand from his forehead to his right side as he looked up and glared at the Majin, who was also glaring back. Kid Buu, now being so furious at this, unleashed an explosion of rage: a giant flamy aura blasted to life around his body, devastating winds of Ki rushed from him and had spread out across the planet.

"RAARRRGGGHH-GRRRH-RAAARGGHH! the demon roared in fury. Everybody apart from Vegito was covering their faces from the violent winds crashing into and slowly pushing them back.

The Potara Saiyan stared up at Kid Buu, looking motionlessly at the anger and power his nemesis was releasing, his gold bangs fluttered violently in the wind and kept on bouncing off of his forehead repeatedly. Vegito then looked to his left to see that Hercule and Bee were still lying in the spot he had left them in.

But he felt their Ki slipping; each second was now starting to pull them closer to their deaths. Vegito looked back up at Kid Buu, and shot up into the air as he headed towards the evil child demon.

As he got closer, he then threw a right hook straight at Kid Buu's left cheek. Once it impacted, Kid Buu stopped screaming as he spat out blobs of saliva and was sent flying away at subsonic speeds across the horizon. Vegito had put enough of his strength behind his punch so he could get Kid Buu away from the Namekians so that they would be safe and no longer at risk.

The fusion turned around to look at Dende.

"You better heal those two quickly!" He pointed with his right finger at the unconscious forms of the Champ and his canine friend.

"Any longer and they'll be dead. I'll keep Majin Buu away from everyone here, and end this fight...for good!" He said seriously before he raised his fingers to his forehead and disappeared away in blurring lines.

"Dende my boy," Moori began, "I believe our brothers are in need of help from your healing powers, a few...may be on death's door." He finished as tears streamed down his eyes.

"Don't worry elder," Dende now reassured him. "I'll do my very best to heal everyone as quickly as possible. It may take a while...but I'll do what I can."

Moori slowly nodded as he wiped his tears away with the sleeves of his right arm.

"Yes...please do...hurry." Dende nodded before turning around and began to tend to the injured. After a short while, Dende had managed to heal his fellow brothers back to full health, earning tight and grateful hugs afterwards.

Zorlo, who was hanging by a thread from going to the Otherworld, was now standing up and chatting happily to Moori and another fellow Namekian. Dende now approached Hercule and Bee, and kneeled beside the Champ on the right as he brought up his hands and pointed them at the human. After being covered in a light green glow, Hercule's severe head injury began to heal up and fade away as the blood on his face began to disappear too.

As Dende then proceeded to heal Bee, Hercule's eyes fluttered open.

"Uhhhhh...," he let out a loud groan before he was fully awake and sat up. As he rubbed his head with his right hand, particularly in the spot where he remembered getting hit by that large cavern roof that collapsed upon him. He now found that the injury he gained from that experience no longer existed.

He then placed his hand down as he looked around, mesmerized by the beautiful sight of this new environment that surrounded him.

It was very different to that barren-looking wasteland filled with rock formations scenery that he had remembered before being knocked out. He even knew that somehow he was on another planet. The peaceful light green sky, the beautiful lake and separate large islands that trailed across the distance from him, with trees which were visually reminiscent of large lollipop sticks. An icy cool breeze blew past and washed over his skin, massaging it intoxicatingly.

This planet certainly had a unique appeal that Hercule knew that all the best cities on Earth lacked in comparison. He felt calm, relaxed and at peace.

"Am I d-d-dead?!" He whispered hysterically to himself. "Is-is-is...this Heaven...or Hel-." He then heard some movement meters away, the Champ's head snapped around to see a bunch of green skinned beings dressed in different kinds of clothing and garbs, a few were eying him suspiciously whilst the others looked curiously at him.

"AARRGGGGHH! ALIENS!" Hercule shrieked in horror as he began to quickly crawl backwards frantically, trying to gain as much distance as possible from them. The Namekians' expressions didn't change but they all now looked even more curious and suspicious at the Champ.

"D-d-d-d-don't h-hurt me!" Hercule begged as he got into a foetal position.

"Please don't eat my brains!" Please oh ple-"

"It's all right Mr. Satan, they're not going to hurt you." A familar voice told him assuringly.

The Champ turned around to be met with something furry hit him in his face and began to lick it happily. Hercule gently removed the furry thing to see a fully healed Bee looking at him, panting excitedly.

"Bee, you're alive!" The human cried out in relief before pulling the puppy into a tight hug. Hercule then looked up to see Dende smiling kindly at him. The Champ then looked back at the group of Namekians for a few seconds then back at Dende.

"Hey...uh...they look a lot like you." He noted cautiously. "Are they related to you-I mean is...is this where you...come from?" He asked Dende curiously.

Dende nodded. "Yes Mr. Satan, this is my native ancestral home where I was born: Planet New Namek."

"New?" The Champ's brow furrowed.

"It's a long story," Dende said as he tried to brush that subject aside. "All these people are my fellow brothers, and don't worry, like I said, they won't harm you."

At this point, Moori walked up from the crowd and smiled at Hercule.

"Greetings Earthling, and welcome to our beautiful planet, New Namek. It is however unfortunate that you could not visit here in much more...pleasant circumstances." The Namek elder said.

Hercule blinked as he just stared quietly at Moori before finally nodding.

"Uhh..h-hey!" He finally acknowledged Moori, before turning back to Dende.

"Who is he? And what does he mean by "more pleasant circumstances"?" He whispered to him.

"He is the Grand Elder and leader of this planet, and he said that because Majin Buu is here on our planet." Dende told him worriedly. "And he almost killed everyone here too!"

"Wh-wh-where's that Vegetor-V-Vegetao...Veget-...that Goku and Vegeta lookalike fusion guy?!" Hercule asked.

"You mean Vegito?" Dende responded. "Don't worry, he's here too. He's even fighting that monster right now. Hopefully he'll win."

The Guardian's eyes narrowed slightly. "You know Vegito saved you when the Sacred Planet of The Kais was blown up. He brought you and your puppy here and both of you were in a very bad condition. Fortunately I managed to heal you two."

Hercule's right index finger was now feeling the corner of his right forehead for his head injury but knew it was gone...thanks to this "little green guy." He remembered again being knocked out cold but he also remembered something prior to that.

"Hey, where's Buu?!"

* * *

><p>Kid Buu had a fist rammed into his stomach, making him close his eyes in pain before Vegito delivered a roundhouse elbow with his right arm which landed in the Majin's left temple before grabbing Kid Buu by his antenna with his left hand and yanked it towards him, before sending a right knee slamming straight into his face and knocked him several meters away before he floated to a halt.<p>

Vegito now smirked. "This is where it ends Majin Buu, the final chapter!"

Kid Buu snarled angrily at Vegito before he vanished as did Vegito too. They reappeared with the Potara warrior thrusting his fist deep into the Majin's face before they then phased out and appeared in a different spot with Vegito kneeing Kid Buu in the stomach with his left leg.

The pair teleported yet again to another spot in the sky, as Vegito simultaneously blocked a kick from Kid Buu's right leg, using his left forearm and at the same time countered with one of his own hitting the pink terror in the jaw.

They reappeared again several meters away from their last spot once again as Kid Buu tried to punch Vegito with his left fist, but the fused being sidestepped to his right, dodging it and then grabbed Kid Buu and pulled him on his knee.

He then raised his right hand up above his head and swung it down into Kid Buu's buttocks, and proceeded to spank him like a parent did to a naughty child (calling Kid Buu "naughty" was an understatement when you remembered what he done.)

Kid Buu's eyes poked out of their sockets as tears of pain slowly spilled out and began howling in great pain and whimpered too. Over his spanking of the monster, Vegito began to talk.

"I bet mommy never taught you any discipline, did she? That's why you've turned out to be the wild child you are!" He grinned.

Vegito now raised both his hands up and clutched them together before swinging them down and axe striking the Majin down into the lake below. Kid Buu's body fell straight into the water as small circular ripple flowed through the lake for a few meters with big towering splash in the middle of where Kid Buu had entered.

Two minutes later, Kid Buu flew out of the lake, REALLY angry. As he stopped at the same height as his opponent, water still continued to slide and pour down his body as the demon child panted and gasped whilst clutching his powerfully stinging buttocks with his right hand.

He stared venomously at Vegito, he wanted to kill him desperately, to wipe of the face of the planet they were on. As he stared at Vegito, the Potara Saiyan stared back before letting a short mocking chuckle at him.

Upon seeing Vegito laughing at him, Kid Buu roared in anger as he brought both his arms up above his head. A large net of pink electricity began to crackle and dance a few inches up from his hands, before a bright pink sphere formed in the center of it and began to expand in size diametrically.

Vegito looked on in horror and amazement when he sensed how much power that energy orb was holding. It contained the exact same magnitudal power as the one Kid Buu had used to destroy the Earth.

Two planets had been wiped out by Kid Buu since he had come back to spread his reign of tower, Earth, fortunately was wished back so that the humans could aid Goku and Vegeta in creating the Super Spirit Bomb.

However Vegito was not going to let Kid Buu destroy another planet again.

As Kid Buu was about to throw his Planet Burst Attack down at the Namek planet, Vegito phased in to the Majin's right and thrusted his cupped hands forward, then released a giant silver-white energy wave at the giant pink sphere above Kid Buu's head.

The wave of energy covered the Planet Burst attack, as it began to travel across the sky. The Kais, Namekians, Dende, Hercule and Bee looked up to see a beautiful beam of energy travelling above their heads, and looked on in amazement.

Vegito had focused the energy of his blast to consume Kid Buu's Planet Burst Attack rather to crash into it directly to avoid detonating it and destroying New Namek as well. It seemed to have work as when the energy wave thinned out, the giant pink orb that was threatening to tear the planet apart, was gone. Kid Buu blinked curiously as he now wondered what exactly had happened to his attack.

But a mighty punch in the center of his face pulled him away from his thoughts.

"You-" An angry Vegito shouted as he brought his left leg up and kicked him in the stomach, earning a painful gasp from Kid Buu.

"Just won't-" the Saiyan continued as he flung his head forwards and head-butted the Majin in his face. Purple blood squirted out of Kid Buu's seemingly broken nose.

"Learn to STOP!" Vegito finished as he raised his elbow up and brought it down on top of Kid Buu's head.

An indent was left behind, matching the size of Vegito's elbow. Kid Buu landed on the soft ground with a THUDD! He even rolled to his right twice.

Kid Buu slowly tried to get back up but as he was leaning on his forearms, a pair of white boots materialized in front of him. He looked up to see his Super Saiyan opponent standing over and watching him with fury-filled eyes.

After Kid Buu got back up on his feet, he looked at Vegito for a few seconds before he suddenly began to whimper in fear, and tried to get away from him. The serious look in Vegito's eyes told him that his end was coming...and there was nothing he could do to avoid the fate that was to befall on him.

Vegito internally looked surprised that he was actually seeing Kid Buu looking very afraid for the first time. It seemed that the Majin now woken up to the fact that Vegito was so much stronger than him, and now he was soon about to be obliterated. Vegito thought back to the opportunities he had back on the Kai planet, he was about to kill him before Kid Buu used his Body Manipulation Attack on him.

Vegito decided to make fun of Kid Buu by having him being attacked by it after seeing how deadly and devastating it was when Kid Buu used it against the fat Majin Buu according to Goku's memory. The second time he was abruptly cut off by Kid Buu trying to destroy all of the dimensions around the universe.

The third time, now Vegito could have taken Kid Buu out with the rest of his clones using the Super Explosive Wave, but he wanted to fulfill Goku's wish of having Kid Buu reborn into a good person, so that they could one day have a rematch on the behalf of his fusee. For that, he needed the real Majin on his own. But then Kid Buu had destroyed the Kai planet to come here.

This time Vegito would no longer waste time. He was going to do it. He was going to save the universe by ending Kid Buu's life here and now so everyone including his family and friends would be safe again. Suddenly Vegito was hit by a memory of a conversation, one from his earlier fight on Earth...with Super Buu.

_Flashback_

_Vegito and Super Buu were smirking at each other with equal arrogance and pride, both impressed by the other's power as they floated in the air, a few meters away from each other. _

_Nobody and nothing could ever hope to match them. There was silence between the godly like fighters before Super Buu began to speak._

_"Hmph, I daresay you've been toying with me all along. If you could've sent that energy ball into space, you could've inflicted much more damage to me earlier!" Super Buu told Vegito confidently, as he still believed he was still stronger out of the two._

_ "But you still don't compare! No one compares to ME!" The Majin sneered as he pointed to himself with his thumb._

_Vegito floated opposite Super Buu with his arms folded and listening quietly to his opponent. Then he began to reply. _

_"You're wrong Buu." Vegito said, as he now unfolded his arms. "I'm destined to destroy you!"_

_Now_

_Destined to destroy you! Destined to destroy you! Destined to destroy you!_

Vegito was no fortune teller but his gut feeling told him back then that he would be the one to destroy Majin Buu, be it as he was in a single body or somehow as Goku and Vegeta seperately. But this was no time to dwell on it. He was going to fulfil this self-proclaimed prophecy.

Vegito had a monster to kill now!

The Potara Saiyan brought both his arms in front of him as white and blue static electricity crackled and slithered around his gloved hands before reaching the center of his palms, and a whitish cobalt sphere was conceived.

The sphere began to widen and hummed with such amazing power. Kid Buu watched on in horror as he saw what Vegito was preparing for him. The sphere, known as the Final Kamehameha expanded to twice of that of Vegito's height. The Saiyan now floated in the air a little before finally taking aim at Kid Buu.

But the Majin quickly took off and tried to escape from the Final Kamehameha, but Vegito would have none of that. As Kid Buu tried to fly away as fast as he could, he was then blocked by a rematerialized Vegito with the humming and charged giant orb in his hands.

"You can't escape your death, Majin Buu, it's meant to happen, as is the downfall of all evil who threaten the universe." Vegito cried out to Kid Buu who was frozen in the spot and continued to whimper. Vegito then began to remember everything that led up to this moment.

He remembered Goku and Vegeta giving each other a thumbs up for their efforts together to kill Kid Buu. Their shocked faces at seeing the Majin alive. Super Saiyan Three Goku once again fighting a serious Kid Buu, then slowly overcoming him. Kid Buu then powering up to higher levels then effortlessly beat Goku and left him in agony on the ground.

He remembered Vegeta getting beaten mercilessly once again by the Majin, even as reinvigorated Super Saiyan Two. Kid Buu then blasting the Saiyan Prince away by surprise.

A healed Goku engaging, and still getting beaten by the merciless Majin. Goku then reluctantly trying to throw the Potara Earring to Hercule before Kid Buu attacked him. After trying to save Hercule, Goku saw that Vegeta was alive. After helping him up and giving his rival the second Potara, the two Saiyans bid each other goodbye.

Vegito was then born, and easily tore the Majin apart. After powering up to Super Saiyan, the fusion maintained his impressive lead, although he encountered a few struggles like Kid Buu using his voice to destroy the dimensional fabric around the universe, and his surprise attack that destroyed the Sacred Planet of the Kais.

After arriving on New Namek, Vegito saved the planet's natives then continued his fight with Kid Buu and now here they were, at this battle's end.

Vegito then smiled. "Hopefully you'll come back as a good person but just as powerful. If you do, we'll have the greatest one on one fight ever!

Vegito then turned a little more serious.

"Goodbye Majin Buu, I'll be waiting for you!"

The Potara Saiyan then fired his attack at the screaming pink terror. The Final Kamehameha shot out from his hands and screamed across the sky at a supersonic speed and crashed into Kid Buu, consuming him as well.

Inside the giant bright orb, Kid Buu shrieked and screamed in writhing agony as a cage of white lightning enveloped his body like a net, and soon, he finally began to disintegrate into particles then ashes...then nothing.

After Kid Buu was gone, a large white explosion rippled through the planet, and shook it to the core. The lake created a tsunami wave that spilled on to all the islands. The Namekians, Kibito Kai and Old Kai, along with Hercule and Bee shielded their eyes from the giant glare of light, as they also began to groan from the vibrations of the shockwaves that travelled up their bodies.

A while later, the bright light had cleared and was replaced by a giant wall of brown smoke that stood around in front of Vegito with his gold aura blazing around his body. The smoke continued to billow before clearing to finally reveal nothing or nobody there.

Vegito used his Ki sensing to scan for Kid Buu's Ki signal for a couple of minutes before opening his eyes with a small victorious smile on his face.

"It's over!" He declared proudly.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN: <strong>__** Well folks, that's it! The Kid Buu Saga is well and truly over! We've arrived at the end. HOORAY! This chapter may seem slightly shorter but I always believed it to be as Vegito would finish the fight sooner. The next chapters will be the same length until we start the next arc which will go back to being OVER 9000 (get the joke?) words. I really hope you guys enjoyed this alternate take on the Buu Saga, it's been a ton of fun writing it. **_

_**Now I can take a bit of a break from the action, and focus on how Vegito will deal with his new families and friends. Please stick around and PLEASE review, the more this story gets, the more encouragement I get to keep on writing, I've got more awesome stuff coming your way, and Gohan and the others will get their chance in the spotlight as well as Vegito.**_

_**I've also heard that Toriyama is making a new anime after 18 years, called Dragon Ball Super! Sounds good but hope it's better than GT, considering this new series will be canon.**_

_**Well guys, stick around for the next chapter.**_

_**Take care of yourselves**_

_**Yours Truly**_

_**SuperSaiyanKnight**_


	11. Chapter 11: Aftermath

**Chapter Eleven: Aftermath**

In the ethereal realm of the Otherworld, loud cheers and screams of jubilation erupted from the ogres working in and outside of King Yemma's office.

The ogre judge who had been watching this nail-bitingly intense battle all this time, watched his television screen as he saw Vegito finally blast Kid Buu away with a large white spherical blast.

After the light cleared to show that Kid Buu was finally gone, King Yemma jumped from his seat abruptly and knocked his large wooden desk in front of him over onto the ground.

A small group of small screaming ogres dressed in white shirts and wearing ties, narrowly avoided being crushed by the desk.

Countless numbers of big white sheets as well as other piles of paper were either on the floor or floating through the air slowly before also landing on the ground.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" King Yemma exclaimed joyfully as he had a huge smile on his face as he was now watching Vegito in the TV screen, floating in the air and staring in the spot where Kid Buu was before being wiped out.

"He cannot be DEFEATED!" The giant ogre judge finished as all the ogres below him looked between their boss and the TV screen displaying the real time image of the Potara savior of the universe. They then turned to look back at King Yemma and all nodded in agreement with him before also letting out loud cheer.

"Hmph! Well it looks like that monkey fusion actually managed to blow that pink idiot away, and also finished this fight!" Frieza harrumphed arrogantly, with his arms folded over his chest and seeming unimpressed with the conclusion of the battle.

His father, Cell and the others, from the looks on their bemused faces, were looking like they all shared his view. Behind them, they heard a hysterical whooping from a jumping Babidi standing on top of a big boulder, who was cheering and also yelling insults at how pathetic Kid Buu was against Vegito.

At the start of this amazing battle, the wizard had amazingly sided with and cheered for Goku in his fight with Kid Buu, in anger and revenge after the creature he had temporary control over turned against and killed him. He had been eagerly awaiting Kid Buu's death and now he was very proud to have witnessed this.

The ogres of HFIL standing in front of its residents of former galactic tyrants and warriors, Mez and Fez specifically, were clapping loudly and too were also cheering at Vegito's victory over Kid Buu.

"All right, he did it!"

* * *

><p><span><em>King Kai's Planet<em>

"HE DID IT! HE ACTUALLY DID IT! WE'RE SAVED! King Kai shouted out euphorically as he and the West Kai began dancing around the small plains and laughing before the two rival Kais grabbed each other's hands and began waltzing around.

Pikkon and Olibu turned to face each other before both warriors each raised their right hands and gave each other a thumbs up and chuckled before turning to watch King and West Kai dance past them.

On the Lookout, the Z-Fighters were staring into the sky above them and concentrated hard to pick up what had now happened. Their senses had now felt Kid Buu's Ki signal begin to vanish and disappear completely, but they were still wise and cautious enough to believe that battle could end that simply.

"Are you guys feeling what i'm feeling?" Piccolo asked his fellow fighters curiously and eager to know what they would say.

"I-I think so!" Krillin replied nervously as he looked at Piccolo, even though he hoped it was now the end, but the former monk knew that Majin Buu had the ability to survive nearly anything thrown at him.

"I certainly am, Piccolo," Gohan replied to his mentor, before he frowned. "The fight's over, but the question is, is he really gone for good...or will he regenerate?"

All the warriors stayed silent as they tried to search for Kid Buu's Ki and were waiting for his possible return. But fortunately it didn't happen.

"No," Piccolo broke the silence, "there's not a single trace of that monster left. I think he's gone for good you guys. They've done it!" The Namek smirked victoriously at his friends who then broke into loud cheers of jubilation and celebration.

Gohan chuckled happily as did Goten and Trunks who both then grabbed each other's arms, began to dance with each other.

"All Right!" Krillin and Yamcha shouted in unison before turning to face and giving each other a high-five.

Chi-Chi and Bulma were both jumping and screaming in delight in front of each other as Ox King was clapping his hands excitedly.

Mr. Popo was stood in front of the entrance of the Lookout's palace, with his arms behind his back, and smiled warmly at the display of celebration. Master Roshi, Puar and Oolong were also dancing in circles with each other.

As Gohan turned around, Videl was running up to him and threw her arms around the surprised Hybrid-Saiyan's neck, and hugged him tightly, and her face buried into his chest.

Gohan looked around nervously as a deep blush ran through his face upon seeing Yamcha, Krillin, Master Roshi, Puar and Oolong grinning cheekily at him.

What made it more embarrassing was that Gohan saw his mother pausing from dancing to see her older son being hugged by a girl. Soon a warm smile formed on her face as she stared at Gohan, giving him her approval.

Gohan chuckled still embarrassed as he now pulled Videl away to look at her.

"What was that for?" Gohan asked her softly.

"We're alive and safe because that monster is finally gone, thanks to your dad and Vegeta." She replied warmly. "Which hopefully means...we can be together more, if that's okay?" Gohan was surprised by this but really he knew how Videl felt about him...and he had the same feelings for her too.

"Sure, I-I-I'd like that." Gohan replied. Videl smiled even more at him and both of them began to stare at each other for a few moments, looking as if though they were about to kiss.

"Gohan's got a girlfriend! Gohan's got a girlfriend! Gohan's got a girlfriend!" Goten and Trunks began singing loudly at the two now furiously blushing pair. Piccolo chuckled lightly at his former student but was pleased for him that he had now found another person who loved and cared for him like he did, maybe even more.

"I LOVE YOU VEGETA!" Everyone now heard Bulma's loud scream pierce skywards as she continued waving her arms in a dancelike manner. Everyone the Lookout began to giggle. "I bet you do!" Yamcha teased before his cheeky grin widened even more.

"Wait! If Goku and Vegeta are still fused yet then that means for now, you love their fusion as it's technically still Vegeta, right?" Bulma now turned to look at him with a frown on her face.

"I...guess." she replied cautiously as she continued frowning at her former boyfriend. "Well, since Goku is also a part of that fusion, that means you also luurrvve Goku too. Heh-heh, I doubt Chi-Chi is going to be happy about that." The former bandit continued, with a friendly intent to embarrass the bluenette. Chi-Chi now gave Bulma a jokingly angry glare in response.

"Oh shut up Yamcha!" A flushed Bulma snapped as she punched him in his left arm with her right fist, still glaring daggers at Z-Fighter. Yamcha grasped his arm with his right arm, and yelping with laughter as everybody began giggling with him.

A smiling Gohan looked from them and up at the sky, sensing Vegito's energy and began thinking of his father Goku.

"Ahh, Dad!" Gohan sighed with pride.

"Like I said earlier," a cheerful Trunks began, "our dads' fusion is awesome!" Everybody nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><span><em>Planet New Namek<em>

"I knew Vegito could do it!' Dende exclaimed happily as he, all the Namekians and the two Kais were all dancing in a celebratory manner upon feeling Kid Buu's Ki no longer present on their beloved planet.

Old Kai was giggling hysterically as he was dancing wildly on the spot, moments ago his Crystall Ball provided confirmation that Vegito had finally killed Kid Buu, when it showed the Majin being consumed by the Final Kamehameha, and that Vegito was literally the only remaining person alive in that fight.

All of a sudden, in front of everyone, the fusion hero had just now phased in front of everyone with his back facing towards them. The Potara Saiyan had a golden aura flowing intensely around his body.

His muscular arms were folded over his chest, and his face was lowered, scrunched up in deep concentration as he was still searching for the pink terror's Ki and hoping that Kid Buu would not make a surprise comeback.

From Vegito's left, Hercule slowly walked over to him. The Champ looked nervous and excited at the same time; his jaw hanging loosely. Small bursts of slightly nervous but happy giggles erupted from his mouth as he got closer to Vegito.

"Uhh-uhh-heh-heh-uhh-uh...i-i-iss he gone?! Uhhh...di-did you finish him off?" The Champ asked Vegito, but he did not receive a reply as Vegito, with his eyes closed, was still in deep concentration.

"Ohh-tell me!" Hercule urged the fusion of Goku and Vegeta, sounding eagerly happy and desperate at the same time for his answer.

As the Champ got closer, he quickly winced and recoiled back a few steps from the searing heat that emanated from Vegito's Super Saiyan aura.

The Potara fighter yet again still did not reply. However, a few moments later after being fully satisfied that Kid Buu was gone forever, Vegito's eyes finally opened. He then looked up straight ahead as his golden aura then exploded away from life. His gold hair reverting back to its dark brown color, and his eyes changed back from teal to their original onyx color.

Vegito still continued to look ahead before he turned after a few moments to look motionlessly at Hercule.

Then his mouth formed a tiny smirk. As he did this, a group of white sunbeams shone down on and bathed Vegito's face in their glow, his features shining both brightly and beautifully, as if some divine manifestation was blessing the Potara Saiyan for saving the universe from one of its worst monsters to ever exist.

"You did." Hercule spoke softly. Vegito's smirk had told him everything he needed to know. Vegito then turned his face round to stare into the horizon ahead of him where he had killed Kid Buu, while the Champ then started to laugh heartily which then gradually elevated to uproarious levels as he brought triumphant fists up to his chin, now laughing to the heavens.

"WE DID IT! WE FINALLY BEAT THAT MONSTER! HAHAHAHA!" Hercule shouted victoriously before spun around to face those stood behind him.

"I wanna talk to everyone on Earth right now and tell them the good news! Is that special radio link thing to the Earth still up?" The afro-haired fighter asked Vegito and the now sweat-dropping Supreme Kais.

As if on cue, King Kai's voice reached them. "Of course it is Mr. Satan!" Goku's teacher told him, sounding like he was still celebrating yet.

"I've adjusted the tuning a little since you're on a different planet, but it's now ready. Everyone on Earth are actually waiting for you to speak—go for it!"

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Citizens of Earth, this is the Champ speaking!" Hercule began. "Majin Buu is finally dead! He is no more and the nightmare is over! Thanks to you and everyone who gave their energy, we can now all live in peace once again! Thank You!"

* * *

><p><span><em>Earth<em>

Hercule's voice telepathically reverberated through the skies of Earth, the sheer volume of it was loud enough to be as if he was speaking through a large tannoy.

All of the humans beamed into the sky as they heard their beloved Martial Arts Champion tell them that he had managed to destroy Majin Buu with the help of their energy, and that the monster was truly gone. Everybody in Satan City and in the other cities that neighbored it, all erupted into loud cheers.

"Hallelujah Champ!" A male teenager wearing a T-Shirt and blue jeans pumped his right fist in air, "you're the man!"

"He did it, he's amazing!" A long brown haired male wearing a red bandana and a black leather jacket shouted out as he also pumped his right fist in the air.

"YESSSS!" A short blonde-haired teenager looking stereotypically like a geek, cried out triumphantly that his hero saved the day as he too raised a fist in victory.

"WE LOVE YOU HERCULE!" A group of four fan girls half of them brunettes while the other were blonde, shouted out as loudly as they could upon the hysterical cheering that arose from the masses of people that surrounded them.

People were either hugging each other or dancing to their heart's content. After a while all of the people of Earth raised their hands up to the skies as they in unison, chanted their hero's surname.

"SATAN! SATAN! SATAN! SATAN! SATAN! SATAN! SATAN!"

At the World Martial Arts Tournament, in the stands on all four sides everybody were on their feet, also chanting "Satan" too.

Mr. Alonsa, the announcer was the only one not chanting but was smirking up at the sky where he heard Hercule's voice as he twirled the microphone in his right hand a little.

He then raised his left hand to remove his sunglasses to inspect them, before placing the microphone under his armpit and took a thick hanker chief from his breast pocket and began to polish his signature spectacles.

"I bet that Goku guy was really the one behind that monster's defeat in some way." He muttered to himself quietly before he chuckled lightly.

Mr. Alonsa was one of the few people in the world who had doubts about Hercule being the one to defeat Cell seven years ago.

"How embarrassing!" A blushing Videl snapped angrily with her eyes closed. She was very unamused that her father, for the second time, was trying to take credit for vanquishing a threat that either her new boyfriend or somebody close to him were actually responsible for. She then shook her head at her father's lack of decency and morals.

Behind her, everybody was still celebrating, either chattering excitedly to each other or were still dancing wildly around.

* * *

><p>Back on New Namek, Vegito was looking at Hercule with a frown. Even he was shocked and surprised at how Hercule quickly took the credit of killing Kid Buu by himself, even though he did not explicitly say HE killed him.<p>

Also, nobody told him to tell everyone on Earth that the Super Spirit Bomb had worked in the first place. It seemed like if Hercule already had this speech planned a while ago.

Vegito then rolled his eyes and chuckled quietly to himself. He didn't really care much if Hercule once again stole his credit for ending the Majin. Goku and Vegeta never fought for fame and money like Hercule did.

They fought for their love and the thrill of a hard intensely fought battle, as well to get stronger and push themselves to their limits.

With Goku mostly, he fought for and saved the Earth many times so it and its inhabitants could always remain safe and peaceful.

Vegito felt the eyes of everyone piercing him, waiting for him to say something but the Saiyan remained quiet.

After Hercule finished speaking, he then knelt down slightly and picked Bee up in his arms.

"Look at the mighty puppy!" Hercule chortled before his canine friend began licking his face from the left side. The Champ giggled feverishly as Bee's licks increased.

"That...tickles!" The Champ said as he continued chuckling.

Then Bee abruptly stopped licking his human friend's face as he began sniffing in the air around him. His nose danced up and down quickly as he seemed to have picked up someone's scent.

The puppy began to whimper and whine quietly in sorrow and pain before he looked to his right.

Hercule noticed the sad look on Bee's face, he now looked curious as to what was now troubling him.

"What's wrong boy?" He asked the puppy softly. Bee continued to whimper in reply as his sad eyes continued to stare ahead to his right.

The Champ now looked in that direction too, before he placed the grey colored puppy onto the grass below. As soon as his paws hit the blue grassy ground, Bee quickly ran off, with Hercule briskly walking off after him.

Silence surrounded Vegito, the Kais, Dende and all of the Namekians who were stood there; some of the planet's natives and Dende continued to stare at the fusion of Goku and Vegeta in awe whilst he was still staring at the horizon ahead of him, until they heard Hercule's voice shout out through the air.

"BUU!"

"Huh?!" Vegito twirled around at a speed that made him look almost like a blur of orange and dark blue. His onyx eyes were filled with shock and anger.

He was absolutely certain that he killed Kid Buu. But then, his senses locked onto a really faint Ki signal that was quite similar to Kid Buu's but then Vegito remembered who Hercule must have found: the fat Majin Buu.

Vegito phased out and appeared a few meters behind Hercule, and saw the fat Majin Buu lying on his back with his arms and legs outstretched. His battered face was looking to his right, towards their direction.

Hercule ran around to the other side of the good Majin's rotund plump body, and crouched beside him as he pressed his right ear on the left pectoral of the fat Majin Buu, particularly in the spot where his heart was supposed to be, to check if it was still beating...or not.

Vegito stared with a deep frown at what Hercule was doing, his eyes shifting between him and the monster on the ground.

Meanwhile, the Saiyan was joined by Dende, the Kais and the others who walked up to and stopped behind him to get a closer look.

A few of the tall Namekians peered over Vegito's shoulders to see what was going on. Hercule's eyes bulged out a little in surprise before he quickly raised his head.

"He's a-almo-almost d-d-dead!" He sobbed stiffly, knowing any second his friend would leave him forever. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME BUU! YOU CAN'T! I WON'T LET YOU!" the Champ cried down at his friend. Hercule then looked up at everyone.

"P-P-PLEASE! Please...c-c-can any of you help me help him?! Please, I beg you!" Hercule asked with desperation, sobbing even more as he pressed both his hands together in front of everybody who were just staring at him with either pity or confusion.

Pearly transparent tears streaked down on Hercule's cheeks before falling down and landing on the fat Majin Buu's upper chest, in the exact same spot where Hercule placed his head to check for the rotund demon's heartbeats, as Hercule continued to cry.

Bee stood on the other side of the fat Majin Buu, whimpering sadly as he looked between Hercule and his other friend.

Vegito with his arms folded, just stared motionlessly at Hercule. As he looked at the fat Majin Buu, from the memories he inherited, he remembered how bad everything had gotten since this being came out of his egg.

Sure, at that time the evil Buu was inside him and later they split in half; good and evil, the fat Majin Buu was a painful reminder of the horror he caused.

Vegito knew Dende's healing powers could save Hercule's demon friend, but nobody would ever accept him. And who knew if the fat Majin Buu could actually cough up another Kid Buu. If Vegito was somewhere else, and unable to deal with the threat, it'd be too late. The Earth would get destroyed again. Vegito didn't want to take any unnecessary risks.

"I could...heal... him." The Potara Saiyan heard Dende say gently. The Guardian Of Earth knew this Majin Buu was the good one, having seen him fight Kid Buu in the Crystall Ball with the two Supreme Kais earlier. Also factoring in that Hercule had managed to make the plump monster become a good person played a part too.

Vegito chose to say nothing but he did have his doubts about letting the good demon live. Vegeta's essence now swirled around in his mind, and Vegito then became aware of the anger and distrust of the fat Majin Buu that the Saiyan Prince had. The fused being thought that this was a way of Vegeta indirectly telling him to blast the fat Majin Buu away.

Hercule had heard what Dende said, and his face brightened. "You can?!" He asked excitedly.

"...er...uh...y-yeah..." Dende looked nervously at the ground, both avoiding eye contact and wondering why he offered to heal Hercule's monster friend out aloud. He should have at least consulted Vegito on the matter first.

"Well come on then!" The Champ urged him impatiently. "Get over here, and quickly use those healing powers on Buu! Otherwise he won't make it!"

Dende now looked very reluctant, trying to work out what he should really do. Then slowly, he looked up and stared at Vegito to his right, waiting for his approval.

"There's no point." Vegito whispered to him as he still looked at the fat Majin Buu. "Huh, what do you mean Vegito? That, I shouldn't do it?" Dende asked him curiously.

"Don't you feel the blob's Ki?" Vegito now turned to look down on his left at him.

"It's gone. He's dead."

Dende gasped at this revelation, his Ki sensing also confirming this too. He then turned around to look down sadly on the ground.

**"**Come on Little Green Guy!" Hercule shouted at him with spit shooting out of his mouth. "Get over here and heal Buu!"

"I can't." Hercule's eyes widened at this. "Whaddya mean, you can't?" He snapped in anger as another tear fell down his left cheek.

"It's...it's b-because it's too late." The young Namek said, feeling sorry and helpless to do anything. "He-he's gone Mr. Satan."

Hercule gasped in horror what he heard, more fresh tears rolled down his cheeks as his lips quivered. But then he quickly shook his head.

"No, you're lying! My Buu can't be dead! He can't!" On the other side of the deceased Majin, Bee whimpered and whined loudly as he seemed to now lie down on his stomach, looking with sorrow-filled eyes at the fat Majin Buu. Even he knew he was dead.

"If you don't believe him," Vegito finally spoke as he now caught Hercule's attention. "Check his heart again and listen carefully."

Hercule stared at him for a few moments before placing the right side of his head against his friend's upper chest again. Minutes later, he began whimpering furiously knowing that his friend, one of his only friends, was gone.

**"**NOOOOOOO, BUUUU!" The Champ screamed emotionally before he placed his face into the monster's chest and began sobbing and wailing hysterically.

Although he looked neutral, Vegito couldn't help but cringe a little. But he did have a tiny bit of sympathy for the Champ. Dende continued to look down on the ground, still looking sad. Kibito Kai and Dende just watched on as Hercule continued to cry over his fallen friend.

Kibito Kai's expression melted to one of pity for the human while Old Kai also looked quite sad but more irritated at the pitch of Hercule's cries. The Namekians just stared motionlessly at the Champ.

Vegito now turned to face the two Kais, his gaze attracted their attention. Kibito Kai smiled a little and the Old Kai waited patiently for him to say something.

"Well, it's done." Vegito said to them. "Majin Buu is gone for good. He's no longer a worry or threat to the universe for you to worry about."

Kibito Kai nodded. "Yes, only thanks to you are we all finally safe from that monster, Vegito."

"It's also thanks to you that we are also homeless!" The Old Kai spoke with a frown at Vegito.

"Curse it boy, couldn't you have at least blasted Majin Buu into a pile of dust quickly rather than just showing off?! If you did, our planet would've been still around." The elder deity frowned even more.

"You're letting your power go to your head! I wouldn't be surprised if that costs you something in the future."

"I'm sorry, but I never imagined I could ever have this much power." Vegito said. "I was just curious and intrigued to test it out again. I have to say even a portion of the power I used against Buu in this fight was just awesome. I just wonder what my full power will be like?" The fusion spoke with a childlike wonder. But he then caught the glares and frowns from the two Kais.

"Look i'm sorry about your planet," Vegito sighed as he stared at them with his arms crossed over his chest. "But I believe you two have other options to do something about that, don't you?"

"I guess," Kibito Kai replied as he looked saddened. "But that planet held so much meaning to us. It had housed many of our older generations. Certain memories of my fellow Kais are also attached to it. It'd be too hard for us to let go of it though."

"The question is," Old Kai began as he looked thoughtfully, "is where do we stay for now?"

A slightly deep voice then chuckled.

"I believe we can resolve both issues." Everyone then turned to look at Moori who strode over to them, holding his wooden cane up to his right shoulder, and smiled brightly at the Kais.

First he turned to look at Vegito.

"Vegito, on behalf of all my people, I would like to sincerely thank you very much for saving us from that evil monster. We are all eternally grateful to you." He smiled warmly at the fusion. "If there is a time, you ever need our help or use of Porunga, please do not hesitate to ask."

Vegito stared at the Namek leader for a moment before then giving him a short but respectful nod. Moori smiled kindly before turning around to face the Kais.

"I too, am very sorry about the loss of your planet, Lord Kais, but don't give up hope. If you would kindly allow us, we'd be truly honored to accommodate you here with us. Everything shall be instantly prepared for your stay. And then after a year, we shall summon Porunga again and ask him to restore your planet." Moori explained cheerfully, hoping the deities would accept his offer.

Kibito Kai smiled warmly in response at this but the Old Kai looked sour.

"Let's see, stay here for a year and then use the Dragon Balls to wish back our planet. Seriously?! The elder deity snapped, looking very bemused. "Haven't the Dragon Balls been used too many times over the years? Why is everyone simply ignoring the fact that natural evolution must occur? If it means the loss of our planet, then so be it."

"Ancestor, please!" Kibito Kai tried to soothe him as he placed his left hand on his ascendant's right shoulder. "While we stay at the generous hospitality courtesy of this planet's inhabitants, we can't stay here forever. The Kais are traditionally prohibited from residing on a subject's planet other than their own."

Kibito Kai was met with a glare from the Old Kai, but the younger deity ignored it and continued. "Please Ancestor, just this once let us regain our planet back? Just this one very last time?" Kibito Kai begged him.

Old Kai thought about this for a few seconds before sighing quite agitatedly. "Fine, this is the very last time we use the Dragon Balls but never again! Is that clear, young one?"

Kibito Kai nodded happily. "Yes Ancestor."

"Then we shall make the necessary arrangements right now!" Moori spoke with a smirk.

Dende now turned to look at Vegito, his face looking curiously and confused at him.

"Hey Vegito?" Dende began to ask carefully. "Isn't the fusion supposed to be over by now? It's been over thirty minutes."

Vegito looked at him, looking unsure how to answer this but before he could say anything, the Old Kai cut him off.

"Well you see dear boy," Old Kai began to explain, "as you are well aware, there are two different methods of fusing. One is the Metamorese fusion dance that those children used and the second is fusing with the Potara Earrings, just like what Goku and Vegeta used. Now the Potara Earrings produce a much more powerful and effective fusion than the fusion dance, there's no special dance or movements to perfect. Just slip on the earrings and _Poof! _The work is done. There is a downside though."

"W-w-what?!" Dende's voice shook as he did now not like where this was going.

"Once two people fuse with the Potara Earrings, they can never be unfused…_ever!_ Even if you remove the earrings, they'll still stay like that! Even the Dragon Balls won't be able to separate them." Old Kai finished with a sympathetic look at Dende, who just stared at Vegito in abject horror, his jaw hung as he shook slightly.

"So-so you're stuck like this…_forever_?!" Dende asked the fused Saiyan, who sighed and nodded.

"I c-c-can't believe…then…that Goku and Vegeta…are gone… for good." The young guardian's eyes began to well up in tears as his lips quivered a little. Vegito felt like he couldn't do anything. It was true though. Goku and Vegeta were gone. He was the last reminder of them.

The Saiyan began to think of everyone back home on Earth. He'd have to face them and tell them that he was stuck like this permanently. He also knew they would take it extremely hard. He could see Chi-Chi fainting and Bulma shouting angrily and crying at him. A sense of dread filled him but he pushed it aside as he regained his composure. He may as well face them now and get it out of the way.

"We best get back to Earth now." He told Dende, who just stared at him for what seemed like an eternity before he finally agreed.

It took both Vegito and Dende a while to prise a still sobbing Hercule from the fat Majin Buu. Vegito, not wanting to waste his time on the person who Vegeta used to call an oaf, suggested to Dende that they just leave him here and not bother with him anymore. But the kind Guardian tried to soothe the Champ and told him he still had Videl and Bee.

Hercule finally and reluctantly moved away from his deceased friend, "I'll be back for you Buu, I swear I will! You!" The Champ pointed rather rudely at Moori. "Please give my friend a decent burial, I wanna come back and see him!"

Moori just stared oddly at the human but showed no objections to his request.

As Hercule scooped Bee up into his arms, Vegito placed his left hand on the Champ's right shoulder and his right on Dende's. He then nodded to Moori and the Kais. "I'll see you soon, and thank you for everything you did to help us beat that monster."

They all smiled at Vegito before he, Hercule, Bee and Dende phased out.

* * *

><p>The four rematerialized on the shiny tiled floor of the Lookout by the right side of the entrance into the palace, the quartet being hidden away from the excitedly chattering other occupants by the row of what appeared to be green bushy pine trees of some sort.<p>

Dende quickly ran off and turned to his left, where he was met with cries and cheers of happiness from the others. He then ran up straight into Mr. Popo's arms which were outstretched in a waiting hug. Piccolo was stood beside the dark plump Genie and smiled at the sight.

Hercule followed behind, still looking sadly on the white tiled floor as he was still trying to come to terms with his friend's death. Bee walked alongside of him to his right.

"Daddy!" Hercule looked up to see his daughter was alive and well. Whatever grief he had now, was mellowed out a little by the sight of his little girl. Hercule ran up to her and grabbed her in the tightest hug he could get her in.

"My little girl!" He cried out as he rubbed the left side of his face against her right one, chuckling slightly. Videl closed her right eye as she was surprised at the force her father was using to hug her.

"I see you made a new friend." She smiled warmly at the puppy who was running in circles around them. Hercule now began to tear up and started crying loudly, gaining the attention of the others.

Hercule told Videl about his friendship with the fat Majin Buu, his fight with Kid Buu, and then his death on New Namek.

The Z-Fighters listened with intrigue, then after he finished, they all began to look around the Lookout for someone.

"Hey, where's Dad and Vegeta?" Gohan asked as he looked around him before his gaze turned to Hercule then to Dende.

"I can't feel their Ki!" Piccolo added with a frown.

Everyone looked at Dende and Hercule waiting for answers but before they could reply, they finally felt a familiar but an amazingly powerful Ki signal appear on their Ki radar.

As the fighters turned to look at the spot from where Hecule and Dende appeared from, they finally saw him.

Vegito walked past the row of trees but he wasn't walking up to them, he was walking straight ahead with arms folded over his chest. He was staring ahead this time at the horizon of Earth.

Chi-Chi and Bulma then turned around to see the new being ahead of them as he finally came to a stop. They both looked on with surprise and intrigue. Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks and the rest of the Z-gang stared incredulously at Vegito, all of them in evident awe of how powerful this person was according to his Ki.

A breeze of wind rustled through Vegito's dark colored bangs and brushed them to the side, the fusion was still staring ahead, but out of the corner of his left eye, he could feel that all eyes were on him.

The corners of his lips contorted into a gleeful smile. Upon arriving here, Vegito hid his Ki as he didn't want to be found out yet until he was ready to face them. But now, he knew his time had come to finally meet his new families and friends.

Bulma and Chi-Chi just stared at Vegito in amazement, he resembled many parts of their husbands; he had Vegeta's flame hair, Goku's bangs, Vegeta's postures, Goku's eyes for example.

All of a sudden, Vegito phased out and reappeared in front of them with a proud smirk on his face.

"Hey guys!" He greeted them warmly. Everybody became more stunned than they were when they heard this newcomer had the voices of Goku and Vegeta as one. They all knew by now, that this was their fusion that stood before them. He was incredible!

Vegito's eyes narrowed. "What's the matter?" he asked them before looking down all around him.

"Don't you like the new look?" He looked back up to them and smiled.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>A<strong>__**N**__**: Hey Guys!**_

_**I know! This is a quick update! I had more time so I thought let's gets this up ASAP! Sorry to all Fat Buu fans, but I find it logical that he dies in this AU since the battle went on for a bit longer. Besides I don't have any use for him later. Still beats me why Toriyama keeps him around in canon. Well Next Chapter will be interesting to see where Vegito goes.**_

_**Stick around guys**_

_**Yours Truly **_

_**SuperSaiyanKnight**_


	12. Chapter 12: Husband and Wives

**Chapter Twelve - Husband and Wives**

The half dome platform known as the Lookout was floating firmly still and stood above a group of puffy white clouds in the bright happy blue sky. Thousands of feet below it, was the Earth itself with all the humans residing in many cities, who still celebrating and partying over Kid Buu's defeat jubilantly. Many of them were dancing in the streets, highways and many other public places where large crowds could possibly congregate in the most unusual places.

They were highly revering Hercule Satan, the person who claimed to have ended the reign of terror from the bio-android known as Cell, and had killed him, who had now also claimed (although indirectly) that he had saved them for the second time from a monstrous threat: Majin Buu.

As people from Satan City, West City, East City and other cities nearby, kept on chanting their champion's name as well as singing recently made up songs about Hercule and his heroic acts.

What the humans really didn't know was that far above their heads, far into the sky and above the clouds, in a special location they would never know of in their lifetime, was the real hero, and the true destroyer of the Majin monster that had killed them earlier, the fusion of the two strongest Saiyans alive, was meeting his new families and friends for the first time.

Although the memories he inherited from Goku and Vegeta made it seem like he knew them all as long as they did.

A cold silence washed over the Lookout and everybody stood on it. The sound of palm trees swaying and waving in the passing winds could be heard. It had been a good few minutes since Vegito last spoke. His onyx eyes were studying the faces of everyone who were just gawking at him. Their expressions ranged from shock to curiosity and confusion. Vegito could evidently tell that everybody were still in awe of him, most likely due to his incredible power and how he resembled parts of the two Saiyan warriors who fused to create him.

"D-D-Dad?!" Gohan's eyes widened incredulously as he stared at his now half-father. The older Hybrid-Saiyan's mouth was also open agape. In front of him, Goten and Trunks were stood with their expressions the same as Gohan's. Vegito's eyes turned to look at Gohan before he closed his eyes and chuckled lowly, before he opened his eyes again.

"It's true," he nodded slowly, "That I'm your father, as well as Trunks's and Goten's."

All three boys looked even more in amazement as well as everyone, as they heard the in-sync dual voices of Goku and Vegeta coming out of the mouth of this new person.

_"This is definitely the fusion of Goku and Vegeta, you guys! I saw him fight Majin Buu, with King Kai on the Grand Kai's planet. He truly blitzed that monster even back then!"_ Krillin told everyone in excitement through a telepathic link the human just opened up with the others.

Krillin was the only person out of everybody to have recognised and had seen Vegito from when he was watching the fused Saiyan fight against Super Buu, with King Kai in the Otherworld.

_"I bet it sure is Krillin, but do you feel his Ki?"_ Piccolo replied back. _"It may not be as high as it was when he was fighting Majin Buu, but it's still incredibly powerful. He's far above Gohan at full power in just his base form alone! But remember his Super Saiyan, it was like in a different league!"_

Everybody agreed. No doubts about that.

Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at each other, looking unsure of how they both were going to respond to this. They both received a big clear hint that both their husbands had fused together, and that he openly admitted he was now the father of the three Hybrid-Saiyans.

But they were curious to see who was more dominant in this fusion. After a short while, Chi-Chi then slowly and quietly made her way over to Vegito with Bulma now following behind her.

Vegito then saw the two wives he had inherited from Goku and Vegeta, nervously striding over to him, both of them still looking both confused and curious. The Potara hero looked at both of them neutrally but inside he felt quite nervous too. The worst part of this reunion, the bombshell he'd have to reveal to them, was yet to come. Would they accept him in the end?

Vegito then bit his lip a little as Chi-Chi and Bulma stopped right in front of him at arm's length; their inquisitive gazes piercing right through him like knives.

After another moment of silence, Chi-Chi then leaned forward and raised both her hands and cupped Vegito's face in them delicately.

"Goku?" She asked softly as her fingers tenderly traced the fusion's jawline and then his cheeks, feeling the texture of Vegito's tanned skin. Her eyes stared into his, his eyes were similar to Goku's due to both seeing a level of familiarity with them, which made her think even more of Goku.

Beside her to Chi-Chi's left, Bulma too, leaned forwards and placed her hands on top of Vegito's arms that were folded over his chest, specifically on top of his right arm.

"Vegeta?" She whispered to him, her voice was low and soft like Chi-Chi's, even sounding quite emotional. Her hands were rubbing Vegito's right arm gently as she too looked into the Saiyan's eyes.

Vegito's eyes narrowed as his eyes were shifting between Chi-Chi and Bulma. He then unfolded his arms making Bulma retract her hands away slowly, and gently lowered Chi-Chi's from his face. The wife of Goku frowned a little at the action but didn't say anything, most likely she was waiting for Vegito to say something. Bulma too.

"I'm...not Goku nor Vegeta," he spoke as he paused in thought, trying to articulate his words. "I'am...a fusion...of the two of them." He now looked back up at them. "But I' am 'them'. They are me."

Everyone was stunned by the Saiyan's words, most of them now looked even more curious. Yamcha and Krillin were still gaping at Vegito with their bulging eyes and open mouths at the fusion of their friends.

"He really is something...even way more with the kind of power he wields. I have literally never felt anything like it in my hundred plus years of living." Master Roshi casually commented, still feeling awestruck by Vegito.

Eighteen just stared both curiously and interestedly at the Potara Saiyan who still had both his wives in front of him. Everyone on the Lookout were fascinated and amazed by Vegito's power but something else about the fusion of Goku and Vegeta caught her attention: the way he looked.

Vegito, as well as now being the strongest person ever, was actually quite attractive. In fact, very attractive. However it was definitely not like she had any immediate plans to be unfaithful to Krillin. She was definitely not like that, and would always remain strongly faithful to her former monk husband. Unbeknownst to her, her sentiments were also shared by someone else.

"He's...kinda hot." Videl whispered to herself as she stared at Vegito, but she then blushed angrily in embarrassment and quickly raised her hands to cover her mouth when she saw Gohan look at her with a raised eyebrow, clearly indicating that he somehow heard her.

"I didn't say that!" She blurted out heatedly, her voice slightly muffled from her hands still covering half her face. Goten and Trunks quietly stared at the fusion of their fathers, wondering what he was now going to do with their mothers. Although one question was on their minds—everbody's minds: why haven't they separated?

"Isn't the fusion supposed to be over by now?" Bulma inquired, her head tilted to her right as she looked at Vegito. "It has been way longer than thirty minutes."

Vegito now gulped. This was it. The hardest part had arrived, and it was time to face it. The Saiyan was silent for a few moments as he felt everybody's eyes on him, patiently waiting for his reply. But the fact that he took so long had now aroused suspicions.

"Well you see," Vegito started a little nervously, scratching the left side of his head with his left index finger anxiously, "after surviving the Spirit Bomb, Majin Buu managed to become a lot stronger than he was before. He tore Goku apart and Vegeta too."

Everybody knew what he was talking about, as they remembered the grief and despair of those moments a while ago, wondering if Goku and Vegeta would be finally dead for good.

"If it wasn't for Dende and Kibitoshin, Goku and Vegeta would have been dead. Even though they were healed, they were still no match for Buu. The only way to stand a chance and destroy him was through fusing. But Vegeta, despite seeing the boys do the dance while he was in the Otherworld, had no experience or practice to do it."

Vegito now looked at everyone seriously, "Besides it was likely that after doing the dance, Majin Buu could still win as he was nearly unstoppable thanks to his regeneration. So the Old Kai made two earrings that also allows fusions."

"Earrings?" Bulma now looked puzzled; Chi-Chi just blinked at the Potara warrior.

"Of course," Piccolo's voice cut in, he then turned to his left to face Gohan. "You were telling us about the fusion earrings earlier, didn't you Gohan?"

The older son of Goku nodded, but he still kept his gaze on his father's fusion with Vegeta, still looking curious and puzzled as Bulma was. Vegito had also pointed his right thumb up to the Potara Earring that hung from his right earlobe so everyone could see for themselves.

"The difference between the fusion dance and these earrings, is that according to the Old Kai, the earrings produce a much more effective and stronger fusion than the fusion dance could."

"Wow!" Everybody was truly impressed that a certain set of jewellery could be that much effective and distribute that much power.

Now...here was the bombshell that Vegito was preparing to tell them. He was still quite nervous but...they would have to know eventually. It was inevitable.

"There is one flaw though," Vegito said as he was now bracing himself for the firestorm that would come. Automatically, Bulma and Chi-Chi somehow felt that this was not going to be good news, with what they had seen and experienced in their lives, a "flaw" wasn't much of a surprise.

"The fusion dance allows two people to merge as one...for thirty minutes," the Saiyan explained. "With the Potaras," Vegito now took a deep and heavy sigh. "They...they-they keep two people merged...forever."

There, he had said it. It was finally out. Now came the part that he silently dreaded: their reaction. Everybody just looked at him as if he was speaking in another language. But they then fell silent when they saw Vegito's solemn expression.

"It's true. That I'm stuck like this...and...well..there's no way...to...undo the fusion as well."

Everybody became wide-eyed and stared at the fusion in utter shock. Was he actually serious?

Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at each other before staring at their fused husbands; their eyes narrowing at Vegito.

"You're...stuck like this..._forever_?!" Chi-Chi repeated in a squeak, looking at him with horror etched on her face.

"Is this some kind of joke?!" Bulma snapped at Vegito, almost succeeding in making him flinch. "Because if it is, it is so not funny! There is no way, Vegeta would agree to fuse permanently like this. His "pride" wouldn't let him. I know my husband!"

She then folded her arms arrogantly as she also gave Vegito a death glare. Chi-Chi stared at Vegito, she knew that he wasn't lying. She could tell by looking into his eyes, the same spark and innocent glint was present in them that her Goku normally had, were not lying at all. She knew Goku rarely lied to her, except for that one time where Goku told her Gohan would not fight Cell before the Cell Games.

"It's true Bulma," Dende finally spoke, "the Old Kai explained to me that the Potara fusion is permanent. Goku and Vegeta are Vegito now. And will stay as him fore-"

"NO!" Bulma shouted, cutting the young Guardian off. "I refuse to believe it! Quit fooling around with us Vegeta...or Goku or whoever out of you two is in control. Just unfuse now!" The blue haired genius jabbed her right index finger sharply into Vegito's sternum.

"I can't believe...that...Goku and Vegeta...are stuck in one body...for good!" Piccolo gasped in horror as he continued to stare at Vegito with wide eyes.

"Y-y-yeah, me to-too! Yamcha agreed. Everyone was struggling to deal with this. Their two friends merged as one forever, never to be seen again.

Gohan was the only person who was dealing with this a little more badly since he was Goku's first option to fuse with, using the Potaras.

_"Oh boy, and just to think Dad and I were going to fuse first with those earrings. Man, that would've a been a HUGE nightmare! Not to mention how that would also affect mom too."_ Gohan thought to himself as he shuddered, just thanking his lucky stars that he didn't get the chance too.

But then he thought getting absorbed by Super Buu was just as bad.

"It doesn't work like that," Vegito told Bulma, sounding quite cross, "the Potaras create a fusion where both fusees have their minds merged perfectly together. Neither Goku nor Vegeta are in control. I have my own mind, my own judgement and thoughts. But the two do still exist...but like a pair of consciences."

"So they can tell you what you can do?" Bulma looked interestedly at him. "They could, but really I can decide what I do. As I said before, I have my own judgement, and if I want, I can just ignore them and go with what I think is best." Vegito explained, sounding quite cheerful.

"Anyway," Bulma tried to change the subject back, still glaring at the fused being, but her gaze was a little less intense than earlier, "how about taking your earrings off? That might work."

"No," Vegito closed his eyes and shook his head, "I'm afraid even that won't work, the Old Kai said removal of the earrings would also not achieve anything."

"I don't care!" Bulma spat heatedly at him, "just take them off!" Her nostrils flaring and her glare growing ever more dangerous.

"Okay-okay, sheesh!" Vegito rolled his eyes sarcastically before reaching up with both of his gloved hands and took both of his earrings off. Everyone waited for several moments, then some more, but nothing happened.

"See!?" Vegito spoke up as he now began putting his special earrings back on. "Even that didn't work. The fusion is permanent, I'm really sorry about this but it's true. Maybe over time, you guys will come to accept this."

Beside a frustrated Bulma, Chi-Chi's eyes rolled into the back of her head and let out a soft groan, as her body collapsed onto the floor of the Lookout. Vegito was already putting his second (left) earring back onto his left earlobe; both fingers from both his hands twisting a little to fasten it securely until he saw one of his wives had fainted on the floor. Apparently the shock of this news as well as alll that she had went through earlier, had clearly been too much to bear.

Vegito lowered his hands as he stared at Chi-Chi's unconscious form_. _

_"Can't say I'm surprised. I knew that would happen anyway." _Vegito thought to himself as he gazed down at Chi-Chi then at Bulma who was trying to wake her up; her hands were placed on Chi-Chi's shoulders as she tried to shake her.

"Wake up, Chi-Chi!" She said as she continued shaking her. Gohan and the Ox King ran up hurriedly to Chi-Chi; her father crouched beside her on her right, as he took over from Bulma in trying to wake her.

Bulma stood back up and turned to Vegito, frowning at him. All of a sudden, she snapped her right fingers as an idea came to her.

"I got it! If you say you can't separate at all, then simple! We can use the Dragon Balls to do it. Problem solved!" She smiled victoriously. "All we got to do is wait four months then we can summon Shenron-"

"Goku!" A soft feminine groan cried out weakly. Chi-Chi finally regained consciousness with the Ox King telling her to relax and take it easy. Gohan then helped his mother back onto her feet, holding her from both her arms as she slowly stood up again.

Bulma then went onto explain her solution to Chi-Chi. But Vegito decided to tell her how futile that would also be.

"That won't work either," he told her, "the Old Kai had also said that using the Dragon Ba-"

"I don't care what this "Old Kai" said!" Bulma interjected angrily. "I want Vegeta back and I'm going to do whatever it takes to do it! And that's final!"

Vegito knew he couldn't win, Bulma had the same stubbornness that Vegeta had, that's what made them compatible for each other, not to mention their similar hot tempers too.

"Fine, it's your call!" The Saiyan retorted with a shrug of his shoulders. "But don't say I didn't warn you! It could be a waste of a wish anyway."

"Well I'll believe it when I see it!" Bulma told him as she smirked at the Saiyan.

She then paused in thought for a few moments as she eyed the fused being. But then the look on her face became one of anger and sadness, as tears began to seep out of her eyes while she stepped towards Vegito. She then raised her fists and started pounding them away at the Potara hero's chest mercilessly, crying madly.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME VEGETA!? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME AND TRUNKS!? HOW COULD YOU!?" She wailed hysterically as her fists were repeatedly banging against Vegito's chest.

The hero stared at her looking a little surprised and unsure of how he should placate her. His arms were outstretched a little up to his ribs, looking as if he was about to hug her.

After several moments, Bulma's fists grew tired of hitting Vegito's chest. They then lowered a little as her sobs and cries increased a little, now unfondly reminding the Saiyan of how Hercule cried over the fat Majin Buu.

Bulma now buried her face deep into Vegito's chest as her hands now were tugging against his blue and orange gi.

"Why, Vegeta? Why?" She cried as she continued in between sobs that grew harder.

Vegito stared down at Bulma before he then placed his hands on each of her shoulders.

"Bulma—listen, I...Bulma...Bulma...," Vegito shook her gently as he tried to get her attention, but she seemed to be almost attached to his clothing, and unwilling to let go of it, her grip tightened against it as well as she kept on crying.

"Bulma...Bul—BULMA!"

The bluenette quickly let go of his clothing and recoiled away, watching Vegito in horror as he stared at her looking very annoyed.

"First listen to me," he said, "and I'll tell you why what happened, happened. During the battle on the Kai planet, Vegeta knew how strong Majin Buu was after his power up. He had just got beaten and was very nearly killed by him. He knew that he and Goku could die, and that Buu would come back and destroy you all and the Earth again." The Saiyan explained as he noted he received Bulma's full attention as well as the others.

"With Buu's regenerating abilities coupled with his new strength, he may have even possibly been able to outlast their thirty minute fusion, even if Vegeta had experience with the fusion dance. So they felt that using the Potaras was a better option, not to mention the great boost in power they would give them too. But let me tell you something..._woman_," he smirked playfully at his blue haired wife, whose eyes widened and jaw dropped at the name Vegeta would notoriously refer to her as.

"It wasn't the first time Goku and Vegeta fused with the earrings. They used them before after Majin Buu absorbed the boys and everyone." Everyone just gaped and stared incredulously at the Potara warrior as he continued his story.

"I'll explain everything later. But as I was trying to explain earlier, when Vegeta decided to put on that earring for the second time, even though he HATED it with everything in his body, knowing he'd no longer be a single individual ever again, he still did it...for you and Trunks!" He now looked at Bulma, her mouth dropped in shock as she listened to Vegito. Trunks too was listening intently.

"He merged himself with his rival, knowing they'll never split so that they had enough power to save you and everyone on this planet. So that you can all live in peace happily. He even wanted to achieve this by sacrificing himself to destroy Majin Buu after he allowed Babidi to take control of him." Vegito now stepped towards Bulma, looking at her in a serious expression, his voice now stern and composed.

"He loved you and Trunks very much to do this. You both should be proud and grateful to him."

Bulma just stared at him, as tears openly fell down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that her husband made such a sacrifice—for her and Trunks. She was so glad to hear of his true feelings towards her and Trunks.

"Vegeta." She whispered to herself as she allowed memories of the Saiyan Prince to flood her mind. Chi-Chi too was weeping, most likely for Goku as he too had sacrificed his life, in a way, once again for her and their two sons.

"They must have had no choice Bulma." Everybody now looked at Chi-Chi. Bulma gazed at her looking quite puzzled. The wife of Goku was staring at Vegito, looking at him as if she felt quite sympathetic towards the fusion.

"Majin Buu must have been so strong that Goku and Vegeta had to use the earring fusion, even knowing if it meant that they stayed together in one body for good. They did it for all of us and everybody here on Earth, so we could all be safe. And that was very noble of them."

Bulma looked at Chi-Chi, looking at her in disbelief.

"How can you stand there and accept all this, Chi-Chi?" she asked. "Our husbands are supposedly fused "forever" as they say they are, and you seem to stand there and take this all pretty well."

Chi-Chi now looked back at her. "Maybe…this is because after Goku's death seven years ago, I had then learnt to accept things...that what were supposed to happen _will_ happen. As much as I don't want my husband or any of my sons in harm's way, I can't always stop it no matter how hard I try. I guess some things are…meant to be."

Bulma sighed heavily at this, but now trying to understand Chi-Chi's thoughts, she now looked back up at Vegito.

The blue haired genius had now felt guilty for lashing out at Vegito. Even though he wasn't her Vegeta, half of him was. Until they used the Dragon Balls, he was the last reminder of him.

"I'm sorry," Bulma apologised to Vegito as she wiped a tear away on her left cheek with her left hand. She then looked up at Vegito. "I didnt mean to shout at you like that. It's just that...this is all so much to take in. All of this."

"I understand." The fusion sighed softly as he nodded firmly.

"We shouldn't get angry at him," Chi-Chi said as she looked at her half-husband, "he was created by our husbands to destroy that monster, and he did just that. But since his fusion is meant to be permanent, and as bizzare as it seems, he's in a way still our husband."

Bulma turned to look at her in surprise but eventually nodded in agreement. "He may not be fully my Goku," Chi-Chi went on, "but I do see and even feel him inside of this fusion. I also even feel more close to him, and I would rather have that or Goku in any other form, than knowing he has left me forever to stay in the Otherworld."

Everybody was still visibly surprised by what Chi-Chi was saying. She then turned to face Bulma. "Don't you also feel the same but with Vegeta?" Bulma then looked from her to Vegito, and stared at him for a few seconds before she slowly nodded.

"Hey wait, we never even asked your name!" Bulma said heatedly. "Do you mind telling us?"

"It's Vegito." The Potara Saiyan replied, his onyx eyes shone a little as he said this. "It's a portmanteau between Vegeta's name and Goku's Saiyan name: Kakaroto." Everyone looked quite amazed and impressed by the explanation.

"Oh. I thought it would be something like...Gogeta." Chi-Chi said dejectedly as she looked to the floor in sadness.

Vegito snorted. "That name doesn't suit me at all. But maybe that could have been the name of Goku and Vegeta's fusion if they did the fusion dance."

"Well, while we wait for four months, who are you going to stay with?" Bulma asked him as she crossed her arms over her chest again.

Vegito looked quite taken aback from that question. "W-what?"

"You're going to have to at least stay somewhere in the meantime. Do you want to stay with me and Trunks, or with Chi-Chi, Gohan and Goten?"

"Err...umm...," Vegito looked nervously at the two women before he looked up as he now began to think. A few moments later, as he continued to decide, Bulma and Chi-Chi were staring at him deeply but right now, they weren't thinking or hoping that they would get chosen.

They were staring at how handsome he looked. His spiky gravity-defying hair, the way his two bangs hung over his forehead in an upside down V-shape, his square jaw and tanned skin followed by his strong and confident onyx eyes.

They never had imagined that their husbands could look this attractive in a fused body. All emotions and anger put aside, both of them now really desperately wanted him to come home with them.

Bulma felt even guiltier than before, hoping the lashing-out she gave Vegito earlier had not hindered her chances of him choosing her. Vegito now still couldn't decide, and with Goku's essence trying to sway him to Chi-Chi, and Vegeta's to Bulma, he then began to sift through their memories and trying to see who he believed would be best to stay with.

He saw that Chi-Chi had to spend most of her married life alone, while Goku was either dead or was training somewhere else. She was a very beautiful and strong woman, tolerant of some things that most other women would not be, and she also had unconditional love for her husband.

Bulma was a beautiful and strong woman too, not as much as Chi-Chi but she would have done anything for Vegeta and Trunks. She always had regular arguments with her Saiyan Prince husband, be it always using too much output of power in the Gravity Room, and leaving it almost beyond repair, making her having to spend weeks repairing it, or when she urged him to bond with their year old son when he was more focused on training after the Bojack incident.

But she loved Vegeta very much, and would have done anything for him.

After a while, he finally made his decision and looked up to his wives. Both of them were looking at him, looking anxious to hear who he would choose. But Vegito could tell by looking in their eyes, they both were urging him to come with them.

"I think it's best...," he now sighed, "that I go and stay...with Chi-Chi and the boys."

The three members of the Son family looked at him, both amazed and surprised at his choice. Chi-Chi looked down again, but Vegito could tell she looked relieved, and was very happy due to a shy smile that spread across her lips.

Bulma gaped at him, looking quite crestfallen but she then sighed as she now believed she may have hurt her chances earlier.

"But," Vegito added, "I'll be spending most of my days at Capsule Corp, training in the Gravity Room so I'll also get to spend some time with Bulma and Trunks that way too."

Bulma now also looked relieved at Vegito's plan to be there for both his new families. But then she snorted.

"You definitely have Vegeta in you, that's for sure." She chuckled slightly.

"Speaking of which, I'll need you to upgrade the Gravity Room to at least one thousand times Earth's gravity, with possible further upgrades later as soon as possible." Vegito said as he stared at her.

Bulma glared at him.

"Do you know how long that's going to take?!" She barked at him, placing her hands on her hips. Vegito looked unfazed as she continued.

"I'll have to get the scientists and the engineering crew working overtime to produce new components, and also remodel the structure of the Gravity Room so it can sustain itself under super high-pressured conditions like what you are talking about. It'll take weeks!"

"You're the genius here Bulma," Vegito reminded her folding his arms over his chest. "I'm sure you'll work something out." Bulma now growled angrily at him but then calmed down.

"I'll see." She whispered, sounding bemused.

All of a sudden a loud lecherous growl echoed through the Lookout, now startling and scaring everybody as they quickly looked around.

"What was that?!" Krillin squeaked as he looked around him frantically.

"I don't know but that did not sound good at all." Piccolo replied as he, Gohan and the others began sensing for the intruder's Ki signal. Another growl thundered through the air.

This time they heard it and turned to see it was coming from in between Bulma and Chi-Chi.

They then saw Vegito looking down at his stomach before he looked up at everyone with a sheepish grin on his face. He then burst into a chuckle as he raised his right arm up behind his head and began scratching it nervously.

His eyes were closed as he continued laughing. Chi-Chi smiled warmly at him. Vegito looked exactly like Goku when he laughed with his eyes closed, and he also was scratching his head the way Goku used too.

"I'm sorry to scare you guys...but I'm really hungry. I haven't eaten anything for a while." he told them in between chuckles before he looked up and paused in thought.

"Actually, I haven't eaten anything since my birth, when thinking about it."

"Well why don't we all go to my and Gok-Vegi...my house, and I'll prepare a nice hot dinner for everyone?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Sounds great!" Vegito beamed at her before his stomach rumbled again, making the Saiyan frown at it.

"Sure, sounds great mom!" Gohan smiled at his mother.

"Yeah let's go!" Goten cheered in agreement. Everybody then murmured and nodded excitedly.

They all knew how much of an excellent cook Chi-Chi was, her food was very delicious enough to make the human fighters in the Z-gang, grab seconds and sometimes even thirds, making them appear to try and rival the Saiyans in appetite.

Chi-Chi's food was one of the few reasons why Vegito chose to stay with her. But he believed that being a fusion of two Saiyans also meant that his metabolism had increased dramatically, and would need to consume larger amounts of food than Goku and Vegeta did put together. Man would that be a strain on the grocery bill.

"This is going to be an awesome dinner!" He smirked in glee. His stomach rumbled even more ravenously.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN<strong>_**:**_** Hey Guys,**_

_**I have been quite busy with work and other stuff going on in my life, so haven't had time to make this chapter a bit longer. Also I just wanted to get this out for you. Vegito hasn't really chosen Chi-Chi because he loves her more, he loves both wives equally. But obviously her cooking skills are what won it for her. **_

_**Alex Walker: Yep, still going yet. Good to see you're back.**_

_**Anonymous: Thank you**_


	13. Chapter 13: The First Night

**Chapter Thirteen - The First Night**

Over Mount Paozu, the sun was slowly going down the horizon. As it went down, the burning light of the sun got dull and it looked like a huge disc of orange and yellow. The sun's orange was mingling with the light midnight blue color of the sky and it produced a vast contrast of different colours.

It was like watching a screen slowly changing colors. The scene was truly beautiful. The dull light of the sun somehow illuminated everything, it's radiant pale orange colored rays illuminated the circular dome home of Son Goku and his wife Chi-Chi.

Outside the house, three long and brown dinner tables stood on the green grass plains, coupled with benches either side of them to seat the Z-Fighters and the rest of their friends.

While Bulma, Chi-Chi and Videl were in the kitchen preparing the dinner in amounts that could literally feed batallions of soldiers, outside opposite the kitchen window from where they could see, ten feet away, their half-husband, Vegito, the savior of the universe was surrounded by the loyal friends of Goku and Vegeta, as well as their sons.

He was recounting both his battles with Majin Buu to them, explaining his awesome strength that allowed him total control in both fights. Everyone had amazed expressions as they listened, looking like young children who witnessed something unbelievable on television.

The best and the most interesting part was when Vegito told them how Super Buu had turned him into a piece of candy, and how he was still able to continue fighting and besting the Majin completely.

Master Roshi, Oolong and Puar burst out into a fit of giggles. Trunks and Goten roared with laughter, whilst holding onto each other. Krillin was rolling across the grass whilst laughing as tears beaded down his cheeks.

Yamcha was slightly hunched over, both hands resting on his thighs as he continued giggling. Gohan had his hands placed on both his hips, his head leaning back as he let out a hearty chuckle. Piccolo too, let out a gruff chuckle.

"Oh man," Krillin sighed after his giggles started to fade, sitting back up to face everyone, "just to imagine Majin Buu getting owned by...a..._pffftttt_...heh-heh...piece-of-candy-HA-HA-HA-HA!" The best friend of Goku returned to rolling around, laughing even more. Everybody too, resumed giggling.

"And then," Vegito went on, "I told him I was no ordinary piece of candy. I was a Jawbreaker!"

The Potara Saiyan finished emphatically on the word "Jawbreaker" making everybody laugh hysterically even more, as he smirked proudly. In the last hour and half, the Z-Fighters were now very slowly warming towards him.

However, they still hadn't gotten over the heart-breaking fact that they would never see their two Saiyan friends again, but they seemed to have already begun welcoming Vegito into being part of their family.

He also did possess many traits of Goku and Vegeta: when he smiled or grinned that famous son grin during his explanation, it was Goku's smile, the way he looked when he laughed was Goku's as well as that famous Son grin Vegito had inherited from the palm haired Saiyan. But when he talked and boasted proudly about his overwhelming power, the way he smirked about it, that was definitely Vegeta's trademark smirk on the Potara Saiyan's face they had been used to seeing over the years, as well as the arrogant tone and the air of confidence about him.

Vegito knew it would take a long considerable amount of time for everybody to fully accept him, but he would have no problem waiting as long as it took, providing that also the Dragon Balls didn't work in unfusing him. In such short time, he had was already deeply fond of his friends—Goku's and Vegeta's friends.

The fusion of Goku and Vegeta strongly believed using the Dragon Balls wouldn't work. There may have been one way to have been unfused; Vegito now frowned at the memory, moments after entering Super Buu's body, he let down the barrier protecting him from being used as a tool to augment the Majin's power to insane levels, only to be exposed to the bizarre properties inside Super Buu's stomach, which in turn, ultimately defused the Saiyan.

Now that he had returned, he knew this time it would be for good. The fat Majin Buu, if he had been revived in time, might have been able to have recreated the same incident for Vegito to be unfused.

But even then, the Saiyan would not really have gone ahead with it, believing he would have harbored great distrust and suspicion towards the rotund demon, in case he accidentally set another Kid Buu on the Earth again. And he didn't want to take that chance.

"Jawbreaker-ha-ha-ha," Krillin wheezed deeply with mirthless laughter, "I bet you did worse than just "shut him up", right?" Vegito nodded with his eyes closed, a humorous smile on his face as his arms were crossed over his chest.

"Golly, I haven't laughed this much for a long time." Master Roshi giggled feverishly, while raising his sunglasses with his right hand, and rubbing the tear on his left cheek with his left hand softly. "You sure are something, Vegito!"

The Saiyan took it in his stride as he smirked once again, at the compliment paid to him. "Don't get me wrong guys, I sure as hell going to miss Goku a lot. He was the bestest friend I could ever wish for, but he," Krillin pointed at Vegito, "is starting to grow on me a little—even with Vegeta's annoying superior attitude."

Vegito frowned before it turned into a crooked smirk as everyone chuckled at Krillin's words. But the air of grief for Goku and Vegeta was still quite present when they quietened down.

"You're really strong, Vegito," Piccolo looked at the Potara Saiyan with his arms folded over his chest, gazing at him curiously. "At first, when Gohan came back to fight Majin Buu, I thought Gohan was the strongest Saiyan to ever exist with the new power he acquired, at that point. But you've surpassed him in every way dramatically." The Namek then closed his eyes and chuckled a little.

"But then again, you are made up of the two strongest Saiyans to currently exist in the universe. So it should come as no surprise. However, we all sure would be interested in seeing this power of yours in action and also the way you are able to fight."

Vegito's eyes lit up a little at this. But then he sighed a little dejectedly.

"Well, since Majin Buu is gone, and the Earth is now at peace once again, there aren't any threats for me to fight against. So it could be a long time until..." Vegito paused for three seconds until he looked at everyone, smiling excitedly as an idea came to him.

**"**Or unless...," Vegito eyed everybody's faces as he was about to tell them this, hoping he would receive a positive reaction, "we have a sparring session. That way you guys can see for yourselves that I'm not all talk, that I can definitely fight as good as I say. Also I can see how strong Gohan and Gotenks are for myself. And of course you too, Piccolo."

Gohan looked surprised at his half-father as did Goten and Trunks and everyone else.

Piccolo snorted at Vegito's words.

"Seriously?" He asked Vegito with some uncertainty in his voice. "You're definitely stronger than them, in fact you're stronger than all of us. You'd tear us apart easily." Piccolo chuckled gruffly with his eyes closed.

"Not if I fight at the same level as you guys." Vegito replied innocently. "For a former Kami, and a warrior, you're already smart enough Piccolo, to know that it takes more than just brute strength to be a formidable fighter. Plus I think a spar for everybody would be great. So what do you guys say?"

Everybody now began thinking seriously about Vegito's offer. It sure would be very interesting and entertaining to see the fusion in action, but who had the guts to fight with a warrior who was most likely able to destroy the Solar System several times over and leave no trace behind?

"And you expect us to believe that you would keep to your word, by staying at the same level as us during this spar?" Piccolo raised an eyebrow skeptically at the flame haired fusion.

"Don't get me wrong, you may have Goku's sense of fairness but Vegeta was never exactly one to play fair, as far as making us suffer to prove his superiority goes." Vegito shook his head. "You have my word, but that's not to say I won't surprise you all with a few tricks I got up my sleeve." He grinned at Piccolo's surprised and nervous expression, which was mirrored by the others.

"Ahem," Krillin cleared his throat with the top of his right fist covering the front of his mouth, "If you guys are serious about this spar, then I think it's best Yamcha and I sit this one out. We wouldn't have a snowball-in-hell's chance of standing a chance, right, Yamcha?" Krillin turned to his left to face his scar-faced friend who nodded solemnly.

"Well, that leaves just me, Gohan, Piccolo and the boys, right?" Vegito turned to face his sons.

Gohan nodded, he looked quite nervous but also anxious to see how well the fusion of his father and Vegeta could fight, having inheriting the skills and techniques from each of his fusees, Gohan knew that, despite Vegito saying he would fight equally, it would be a really intensive and rigorous battle.

"Yeah!" Goten beamed excitedly, the youngest son now grinning from ear to ear. Trunks was silent, still apparently trying to come to terms with his father being gone.

He was staring at the grass below him, digging his left heel in the ground effortlessly, trying to avoid eye contact with his half-father. He was so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't realised that everyone was looking at him, awaiting his response if he would participate.

Goten then nudged his best friend in the right side of his ribs gently, using his left elbow. Trunks snapped out of his thoughts of his original father, and looked at Goten, looking irritated at being interrupted.

"C'mon Trunks," Goten urged him excitedly, "let's participate. It'll be awesome."

Trunks looked at his best friend quite oddly. He too had lost his own father, and yet he seemed to have retained his cheerful, carefree nature, which surprised the lavender haired Hybrid-Saiyan very much.

But Goten hadn't grown up with his nor knew his own dad. Trunks was fortunate to have the privilege of having a father in his life, who raised and trained him to be the strong and brave young child he was.

Trunks was unsure of how this new father of his would be like. Although, he sounded like his dad, he also had his flame hair, the way he folded his arms over his chest, he also had some of Goten's dad's features and traits too. Technically they were now sharing each other's fathers.

"Truuunnkks!" Goten whined impatiently.

"C'mon!"

"Sure, whatever." Trunks replied obviously sounding quite unenthusiastic, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow, we'll meet up at Capsule Corp, and then fly off to somewhere private to spar." Vegito announced as if his Christmases and birthdays had arrived so soon.

"Not so fast," a confident feminine voice said.

Everybody turned to see Eighteen stood there with her left hand on her left hip, her right hand holding the left hand of her and Krillin's daughter Marron, who was bending to the ground to pick up a pretty yellow daffodil.

"I want in on this spar too." She raised her left hand up and pushed the left side of her silky blonde hair back behind her ear.

Everybody was just simply stunned into shock as they gaped at the blonde beauty; she smirked in response at their faces. Vegito also looked quite surprised too.

"Heh-heh, sure, you can join in on the fun," Vegito told her with a chuckle, "if that's what you want, blondie!"

"You bet, I do." Eighteen smiled quite evilly as a light passing breeze blew her hair to her right side, her long thin bangs obscuring her eyes momentarily, before she pushed them away with her left hand.

"S-s-sweetheart," Krillin's mouth hung open as he just blinked at his wife, wondering why she had just put herself up against someone so powerful, "are you sure about this?! You haven't really fought anyone up to a Saiyan level for a really long time. I don't want you ending up hurt."

Eighteen scoffed at him sharply.

"Don't worry about me Krillin, I'm a big girl." She smiled quite proudly at him. "Part of me may be metal but I'm not that rusty when it comes to fights. Besides," she looked at Vegito and nodded in his direction, "I'd like to see for myself just how strong he really is, and whether he can perform as well as he says he did with Majin Buu."

The Potara Saiyan looked at her, with a small grin on his face.

_"She seems quite enthusiastic." _

Krillin just blinked as he stared at her in shock, normally Eighteen kept herself quite distant with his friends, but now seeing that she wanted to participate in a spar against Vegito, was kind of...odd.

As the group continued discussing their planned spar, in the kitchen of the Son household, Chi-Chi had a pair of plain red oven mitts that coated her hands, as she removed a tray full of chicken drumsticks followed by another tray filled with large strips of chicken breasts. Bulma was stirring a large pot filled with Chi-Chi's special beef and mushroom soup, whilst Videl was taking all of the plates and cutlery out onto the dinner tables.

After she finished laying out the plates on tables, she walked back into the kitchen to see Bulma and Chi-Chi were still quiet and deeply preoccupied with their tasks.

They had been silent all of this time even to each other, apart from when one asked the other for something, or Chi-Chi telling Bulma the right amount of spices and flavoring to put in the food. It was clear that they, like Trunks and maybe Gohan, were still coming to terms with Vegito.

They felt quite awkward about it since they were now sharing one husband, not the sort of matrimonial life they ever imagined they would now be living.

Videl was already now peeling potatoes with a black potato peeler in her right hand and a pale yellow potato in her left. Unable to bear the eerie silence as well as trying to get the two wives to open up their feelings, Videl decided to speak.

"So...how...are you two dealing with this?" She started carefully as she both continued peeling the skin of her potato as well as looking between Bulma and Chi-Chi.

"I can only imagine how this is affecting you two. Having to now share a husband, who was once two people that both of you were married to originally. Not to mention, that it'll be...forever."

The wives of the Potara Saiyan remained quiet but Bulma seemed to look quite stiffened by the question, unsure on how to answer; Chi-Chi looked up at Videl whilst stirring another metallic pot filled with hot soup with a wooden spoon in her right hand, still seeming quite sad at recent events.

"It's hard, Videl, it's still sinking in yet. I still can't believe Vegeta would actually agree to do something like this," Bulma said quietly as she stopped stirring her own pot, placing her spoon to the side on the table on the right from the gas cooker, "it doesn't sound like him. He never liked Goku at all, he wanted nothing more than to kill him, and yet he's stuck in the same body as him—forever."

Chi-Chi now turned her head around to face Bulma as she put her metal pot back on the gas cooker she was next too.

"I also don't like the fact that Goku is sharing a body with someone who once hated him," Chi-Chi said in a calm but sympathetic tone as she now thought of her husband, "but like Vegito said, they had no choice but do it to save the universe. I guess like they say: in war, sacrifices must be made."

Bulma's head spun around to face Chi-Chi with a glower. "And just what sacrifice is this supposed to be?" She retorted.

"Fusing together forever! Did they think that after beating Majin Buu, we'd all welcome this fusion and live happily ever after?"

Chi-Chi sighed heavily as she began adding homemade deli fillings into a plateful of pitta breads.

"I'm sure they were only thinking of trying to save the universe. Being in that sort of situation, I wouldn't be surprised if they weren't thinking about how we would accept their fusion, but trying what they could to save us. You have to try and see things from their perspective, Bulma."

The blue haired woman stared at the wife of Goku, absorbing her words for a few moments, before lowering her head slightly and sighed.

"Yeah...I guess you're right, Chi-Chi. Begrudgingly, I'll admit I've been thinking more about myself and Trunks regarding this. But I'm certainly not fond of the idea of sharing my husband, even if he's half mine." Chi-Chi nodded. "You're not alone in that view. But for now, we must accept Vegito as he is."

"Yeah, I guess. I really wish I had your strength to accept something like this, Chi-Chi. But then again, in four months, we'll see whether Shenron can split him back to Goku and Vegeta again." Bulma said. But a few moments later, something came to her mind.

"Wait a second," Bulma raised her left hand up beside her face to catch Chi-Chi's attention, before looking up at her. "Vegito said that Goku and Vegeta had fused a 'second time' with those earrings. Which means that, somehow they had managed to split before." Chi-Chi and Videl both stared at her curiously, wondering where she was going with this.

"Which also means," Bulma now started to smile a little hopefully, "that there is somehow a way to actually split the fusion. Or it has some kind of weakness. We just got to find out what and how." Bulma's face now brightened as her hopes increased.

Chi-Chi smiled a little in response. "That's good Bulma, but just how are you going to do that?"

"Simple! We just ask Vegito how he unfused the first time. In fact, I'll go and ask him now." Bulma smirked confidently. But as she got up to go and see her Potara husband, Chi-Chi stopped her.

"You can ask him after dinner. But first, I need you and Videl to help me start taking all this food out to everyone. They must be really starving right now. And you know what a Saiyan's appetite is like."

Forty minutes later, everybody were seated on the benches behind the long tables, with delicious meals and cuisines lined up in front of them on plates and pans, ready to be eaten.

Chi-Chi had put out a large decent spread for the Z-Fighters. On the plates, there was plenty of Japanese meals, lamb kebabs in pitta breads and also on small wooden skewers. Chicken breasts and drumsticks, ham and cheese pasta, beef and onion soup, deli filled sandwiches, a large plate filled with pieces of huge Paozu dinosaur steaks, Lasagna and many others.

The mouth-watering scent that wafted from the food made the humans begin to salivate angrily, but one thing stopped them from doing so.

Across them, having a whole table of food, not to mention, also literally having the table to himself too, everybody stared in amazement at the fusion of Goku and Vegeta.

Vegito was devouring the food madly, quickly polishing a few dozen plates at speeds that outstripped a hugely hungry Saiyan, then moving on to the next ones.

He was now holding a bowl of chicken and rice in his left hand, and eating out of it with a pair of black chopsticks in his right hand.

The wooden sticks became blurry in his hand, as Vegito kept on taking out morsels of his bowl's contents and into his mouth speedily. The fusion then had a chicken breast in one hand and a half a large dinosaur steak in the other, and began wolfing down on the steak hungrily.

Vegito's cheeks were inflated and bulging out from the large amounts of food he had in his mouth. He then swallowed it all down, before resuming scoffing more food down his mouth.

"Man, he sure has a Saiyan's appetite." Krillin remarked with a chuckle as he shook his head amusedly.

"At this rate, there won't be any seconds, thirds or fourths if he keeps on putting away food like he is doing." Yamcha sighed quite bitterly. "I know Goku and Vegeta had enormous appetites, but this," he nodded in Vegito's direction, who was still devouring the food on his next plate, oblivious to everyone's attention on him, "is unbelievable. Too bad anyway. The food is really awesome, Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi wasn't really paying attention to Yamcha but was staring at Vegito, with her eyes widened in surprise at her-half husband's monstrous hunger, and the way he was demolishing all the food off the plates, plates of food which were supposed to be seconds if people still wanted more.

"He...sure...eats _a lot_ for a fused person." Chi-Chi commented casually, earning an agreeing nod from Bulma. As Chi-Chi stared at Vegito some more, she noticed the way his eyes, right now, were shaped and widened like Goku's when he was happy, or enjoying her delicious meals she would cook for him. He also had the same happy look of contentment as he gladly ate his food.

"Aww, but he looks so content like Goku used to when he enjoyed eating his food. How cute." She sighed quite dreamily as she locked her hands together and rested her chin upon them.

Bulma chuckled at her comment. "Sure, he does. But at least he has Vegeta's dinner manners."

It was true. Vegeta would pig out like Goku did on food, but the Saiyan Prince would do it politely; wiping his mouth when he had food dripping from the corners of his mouth, saying "excuse me." when burping, but the way he said it was in a more reluctant grunt. Vegito was doing the same, and not leaving much of a mess.

Trunks was fiddling with his food, using a fork in his right hand, pushing a small piece of dinosaur meat backwards then forwards. He occasionally looked from his plate to seeing his half-father as he kept on satisfying his hunger.

The son of Vegeta still found the news of his dad fusing with his best friend's permanently really hard to come to terms with. He was now remembering the last words his dad said to him before he knocked him out when preparing to sacrifice himself to Majin Buu.

_"You've made me proud, my son."_

The lavender haired boy felt a tear bead down his left cheek as the memory of his father's last words to him played into a loop.

It had been the first time in his life that his dad showed a paternal emotion to him. Trunks always wanted to please his father, by training harder to be stronger to his expectations.

It was a deep shame that Vegeta could not have been able to say those six words to his son in much more happier circumstances. And it now seemed like it would not ever happen.

Goten, who was sat beside Trunks on his right, noticed that his best friend was very quiet and withdrawn; barely eating his food. He could tell by his face that something was deeply troubling him.

"What's up, Trunks? You're really quiet." Goten asked him concernedly.

The lavender haired boy didn't reply, still focused on pushing and pulling the dinosaur meat on his plate with his fork.

"Nothing." He finally muttered in reply. Goten didn't believe this.

"No, you're lying. Something's bothering you, Trunks. You seem...kinda sad."

Trunks knew he couldn't hide his feelings from Goten. The pair were best and close friends, they knew each other really well and also knew what the other was thinking, and how the other felt about certain unusual situations like this one.

Without facing up, Trunks looked ahead, using his eyes and gazed at Vegito who now held a full brown dinosaur steak with both his hands, and took a huge bite out of it, eating it joyfully.

"It's...him." he said quietly as he nodded in their half-father's direction.

Goten then turned to look curiously in the direction Trunks was referring to.

"You mean Daddy?" The carbon copy of Goku turned back to face Trunks again.

The son of Vegeta turned to face him with a frown, now placing his fork on the plate.

"Daddy?!" Trunks repeated in a tone that conveyed surprise and skepticism of Goten already accepting Vegito as his dad. But Trunks also knew how naive and innocent Goten was.

Goten only knew Goku for almost a day whereas Trunks grew up with his own dad, making him think Goten didn't really need to grieve as much as he had to.

Seeing that Vegito may now be the only father Goten could have for a long time, may explain why the palm haired child had already accepted him.

"Yeah, since your dad and mine have fused forever, that means that he," Goten pointed his right index finger to the fused Saiyan, "is our daddy now."

A few moments later, an exciting thought struck him.

"Hey Trunks!" Goten exclaimed brightly. "If he's our dad then...that makes us brothers!"

Trunks was still looking on in amazement of how well Goten was taking this. Particularly, when his buddy was at most times, capable of finding the positives in some negatives.

Trunks now smiled warmly at the thought that he and Goten were now brothers. The two always treated each other as siblings, and since he was also very fond of Gohan, the half-Saiyan was also glad he could consider Goten's older brother as his too.

This view helped to simmer the despair in him a little. But he still missed and wished his own father was here with him— in his own body.

"That's really cool and all, Goten," Trunks spoke as his gaze was still fixed on Vegito, "but...I kinda...want...my own Dad back." Goten looked surprised at Trunks's words.

"But you can't," he responded innocently, "Our dads fused together into our new dad forever, and he said it was perne-mament. He said that even Shenron can't split him back."

"First, it's pronounced 'permanent,' dummy." Trunks corrected him, with a very stealthy and amused grin on his face. "And also, what if he's lying? What if he said all that just so that he doesn't have to unfuse ever? I mean don't _you _want_ your _dad back?"

"My new Daddy's not a liar!" Goten replied angrily, defending his half-father vehemently. But his tone got a bit softer as he continued. "But Trunks, our new Daddy seems cool, and he's _really, really_ strong too. Even more than my other Daddy as a Super Saiyan Three, and he's not a Super Saiyan yet. Ya, I miss my other Daddy a lot but this one is just as awesome. Just think how strong we'll be if he trains us." Goten grinned excitedly.

"...I...suppose..." Trunks smirked weakly at this before then looking back at Vegito again.

"After all, he did beat Majin Buu while... he was still a..._pppfffttt_-piece of candy!"

The two boys giggled hysterically, trying hard to suppress their laughter from gaining them attention from the others.

After calming down, Trunks now began to wonder what kind of a father Vegito could be. He secretly hoped in his heart that Vegito would be more like Vegeta, if he was, then it wouldn't be too bad, especially since he had inherited Goku and Vegeta's memories, he would know how to be the right kind of father to Trunks.

If this could be the case, then he and Vegito would have quite a similar relationship to the one he had with his original father. Maybe in time, if they ever grew close, maybe the hybrid would learn to let go of Vegeta for good.

But Trunks also believed now it would be quite some time before he could fully accept his new father. Nevertheless something inside him told the boy to give Vegito a chance.

Vegito had now finished his plate of food, usurping all of its delicious high quality content in his mouth before placing the plate back onto a pile of others in front of him.

"Man, that was just awesome!" He breathed before wiping his mouth clean with his right gloved hand. The Potara fusion smiled warmly at Chi-Chi.

"You're an amazing cook, Chi-Chi!" He said, making the Ox Princess blush deeply; her cheeks now tainted red, as she tried to lower her face to hide it.

"So Vegito," Bulma started, as she was wiping her mouth with a white tissue in her right hand, while pushing her now finished dinner plate away in of front of her, "I remember you saying earlier that Goku and Vegeta fused a second time with those earrings, correct?"

"Uhh...yeah." Vegito replied as he looked at her. "So?"

"So," Bulma now folded her arms over her chest, "that means your fusion isn't permanent as you make it out to be. I mean, how did you unfuse the last time?"

Vegito stared at her then everyone for a few moments before he replied. "When I told you earlier, that after Majin Buu absorbed Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo, I had then intentionally got myself absorbed so I could go and save them. I even put up a special barrier using my Ki to prevent Buu from fully absorbing me, meaning that he would not have access to my powers. As soon as I got inside his body, I, then lowered the barrier but then all I remember is a flash of blue light and the faint feeling of being fuzzed out of existence. I had then unfused at that point. Afterwards, Vegeta destroyed his earring so he and Goku wouldn't have to fuse again."

Bulma now chuckled. "Now _that's_ the Vegeta I know and love!" The blue haired genius then paused to look back at him.

"So by dropping your shield or whatever, you unfused. But how? Were you exposed to something horrible inside Buu's body or something? I bet it must have been really gross!" She grimaced at the thought of what Vegito must've seen inside that monster.

Vegito grinned. "You can say that again. I don't know exactly what unfused me, but I think it's to do with the weird magical elements and those really foul gases inside his stomach."

"Sounds like Buu was getting an indigestion problem." Krillin smirked, as he finished eating the last piece of kebab on his skewer. His remark earned a few chuckles.

Bulma now thought carefully about what Vegito had told her, placing two fingers to her chin, tapping against it softly.

"Weird magical elements, and gases." She noted to herself, scrutinizing this information. After a few minutes of thinking about this, Bulma looked up and spoke.

"I'm not sure—this is a theory—but it may have been possible those 'magical elements' you mentioned could be Majin Buu's immune system or something similar, that had tried to attack you after sensing you as some kind of antigen. Like a human body, when antigens enter the body, the immune system recognizes that they are not from that person's body and that they are "foreign," and attacks or in Majin Buu's and your case, dissolves the intruder."

The others were also aware that the Potara fusion was created by using the magic of the Supreme Kais upon a little further explanation by Vegito.

"Thanks for the biology lesson," Vegito scoffed at her, "but actually I was not really attacked by 'anything'. Except, for the environment of Buu's stomach."

Bulma took a sip of her soda from a glass cup in her right hand before she responded.

"Since you were a foreign element in his body that wasn't supposed to be there, it must have rejected you and then somehow affected your fused state, as a result, the chemicals and enzymes present must have dissolved you away."

"Probably something like that." The Potara warrior said as he now swiped a large glass bowl filled with chocolate ice cream in his right hand.

Bringing up a spoon in his left, Vegito began stuffing his ice cream in his mouth hungrily, closing his eyes after a couple of spoons, savoring and relishing the sweet chocolatey taste of his dessert in his mouth joyfully.

"Well, I'll go and research to see if I can find a way to replicate those conditions in my lab. Capsule Corp also experiments with all sorts of advanced chemicals, compounds and gases-"

"Not going to happen," Vegito interrupted her, as he placed his bowl down on the table, letting his spoon rest inside it too.

"These weren't any of those typical science gases or chemicals that you know of. I actually sensed powerful magical energy in them, and Buu was a very powerful magical being. His magic was really advanced stuff to affect the magic of my fusion. I doubt you'll have anything to replicate something as powerful as that. It could take decades for you to come up with something."

Bulma frowned at him.

"Well then," she said, "if it takes a clash of two magical powers to unfuse you, then we go with Plan A: summon Shenron. Shenron uses magic, maybe his magic powers will clash with yours like Majin Buu's, and you'll separate back to Goku and Vegeta." Bulma smiled optimistically at this prospect, hoping she would be proved right.

"You could do that," Vegito responded, with a smirk on his face, "but Shenron isn't as powerful as Buu, so I doubt his magic would be enough to produce the same result."

His blue haired wife now looked down at the table in front of her, glaring hatefully at it before raising her left hand. Curling it into a fist, she then banged it hard on the table, making all the dishes on it, jump up half an inch into the air; some slightly shifted to the sight from their previous spot after landing.

All the people on her table stared at her.

"There's got to be something we can do! I know there's a way! I know!" She shouted in a heated tone, looking very frustrated and angry.

"Hey Bulma, has anyone told you how really cute you look when you're frustrated?" Vegito asked her teasingly, his grin widening at the blush that now appeared over his wife's face.

All the men laughed at Bulma. Krillin was coughing on his ice cream, Yamcha who sat to Bulma's left, raised his left hand to stifle his giggles. Master Roshi and Oolong were holding their stomachs as tears fell down their faces.

Gohan spat out his soda, as he was laughing mirthlessly at what his half-father had just said. Trunks and Goten giggled and pointed at Bulma's embarrassed and reddened face. The scientist was glaring venomously at Vegito who just continued laughing at her expression.

After the dinner, night time had fallen and everybody was now getting ready to go home. Piccolo and Dende had already taken off to the Lookout after saying their farewells; Piccolo had already told Vegito he would meet him tomorrow at Capsule Corp at noonish for their spar.

Krillin also took off with Eighteen next to him, carrying a sleeping Marron in her arms. They were also followed by Yamcha behind them, Master Roshi, Oolong and Puar, then Videl, after kissing Gohan on the cheek, gaining a few wolf whistles from most of the males apart from Vegito and also was carrying her father home on the flight home.

Bulma and Trunks were also returning to home to Capsule Corp. The bluenette now reached into her pale yellow handbag and took out a red capsule with her left hand.

She then tossed it on to the grass, followed by a large but mild explosion of smoke that billowed out in front of her, hovering over the ground for a while until it faded away to reveal a yellow aircraft with the Capsule Corp logo below the canopy.

The nose of the aircraft automatically lifted up slowly to reveal the entrance into the cockpit. It was also a two seater variant, so Trunks and her could use it.

"Well, we're going now." she turned round to face Vegito."Listen, I think you should come round early in the morning before the spar. I need to talk to you regarding the Gravity Room and your training. Is that okay?"

Vegito nodded. "Sure."

Bulma turned to her left to see Gohan and Goten talking to each other as they were walking back into their house; Chi-Chi was waiting in the doorway. She had already said bye to her 'co-wife.' Bulma looked at her then back to her half-husband.

"Well, I guess I'll see you."

A part of the bluenette felt a bit jealous of the Ox Princess, as their husband chose to stay here with her, while she had to go home with just her son.

There was now an awkward silence between her and Vegito when she reluctantly brought her arms up to embrace him, unsure if he would accept it, as Vegeta never bothered with such displays of affection, even with his own family.

Like Vegeta would, the Saiyan didn't accept it. But he raised his right hand and tenderly rubbed the side of her left face. Bulma smiled and giggled a little. Maybe some of Goku rubbed off on Vegeta in this fusion.

"Bye, son." Vegito reached forwards with his left hand, and ruffled the hair of his lavender haired son. Trunks was taken aback by this display of affection.

His original dad never did this to him but perhaps Vegito was influenced by Goten's dad more when showing fatherly love. Ultimately, he accepted it.

After Bulma and Trunks got into the aircraft and took off for home, watching their aircraft disappear into the pitch black sky, Vegito then turned around and walked into the home of Goku.

Shutting the thick wooden door behind him with his left hand, Vegito turned to his right and stepped into the lounge.

According to Goku's memory of his house, the lounge still had the familiar blue couches from seven years ago, one on his left and other his right. A medium-sized black television set was sat in the corner at the end of the room, on the right, next to a large wooden bookshelf filled with Gohan's academic tomes.

A shiny mahogany table stood in the center of room, on top of a cream coloured rectangular rug decorated with patterned flowers on it. To his right, there was a large fireplace; Chi-Chi had already lit it up to keep the room warm, and above it on the mantelpiece was a row of familiar photos housed in nice looking frames.

One of them was a picture of Goku and Chi-Chi on their wedding day; the bride held onto her new husband's right arm as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

The next one was of Goku smiling brightly, holding a three year old Gohan, who was wearing his red hat with the four star Dragon Ball sat on top of it and his brown furry tail protruding out from beneath his top, in his left arm, and had his other arm wrapped around a younger Chi-Chi's shoulders.

The photo to the left of it, was of just Goku and Gohan in their Full-Powered Super Saiyan forms, the photo having been taken shortly before the Cell Games. Vegito could remember those moments precisely as if he lived them himself, despite that half of him actually did. The next and last photo, was of Chi-Chi standing in between a teenage Gohan and Ox King, holding a new-born Goten, wrapped in a white shawl, as the mother, brother and grandfather smiled.

As Vegito continued to survey the room around him, suddenly something wrapped around his left leg tightly.

He then looked down to see Goten smiling up very kindly at him. Vegito then looked up to see Chi-Chi and Gohan stood a few steps away from them, looking at him.

"C'mon Daddy, let's play!" Goten exclaimed cheerfully to his half-father, who stared back then finally smiled at the young child.

A memory flashed in his mind of when Goku first met a shy Goten hiding behind his mother's legs at the WMAT. After father and son finally embraced, Goku then picked the little tyke up and played 'Airplane' with him.

"You wanna be an airplane?!" Vegito chuckled brightly as he picked his nodding and giggling son up using just his right arm, and settled Goten into a flying position above his right shoulder, and began swinging him around and through the room.

"Yaaaaaayyy!" Goten cheered happily as he was clearly enjoying himself; his half-father chuckling beside him.

Both their eyes were curled upwards into arcs, showing how happy they were in enjoying their game.

Gohan and Chi-Chi smiled warmly at the duo, Vegito was now being a lot like Goku when he loved having fun with his friends and family.

"Goten, sweetie, it's time for bed now." Chi-Chi reminded her youngest son.

"But I wanna stay and play with Daddy!" Goten whined, his lips curled into a pout.

Chi-Chi's and Gohan's eyes widened at how quickly Goten considered Vegito his father already. He was definitely very much carefree like Goku, not to mention again, naive and innocent too.

"You need your rest, Goten, if you want to spar with him tomorrow." Chi-Chi told him sternly.

"But he and your brother can come and tuck you in, if you want."

"Okay, Mama." Goten replied cheerfully.

After a while, the three Saiyans were in Gohan and Goten's room as Vegito was now tucking Goten into his bed, while Gohan stood by the doorway, watching them with his arms folded over his chest and smiling.

Goten insisted on a bedtime story to help put him to sleep. Vegito couldn't really think of one, but his inherited memories then came in use, as he told Goten about Goku's fights with the Red Ribbon Army and some of his fusee's other adventures.

Gohan, whilst also listening, remembered years ago, when he was child, how Goku would tell him the same exact stories when he tucked him in bed when he was a child too.

Even now they still remained exciting and interesting. Soon, Goten fell asleep and Vegito fully covered his youngest son in his small blue duvet, and lightly ruffled his hair before walking out of the room with Gohan behind him.

As Vegito was about to go downstairs, he was stopped by Gohan.

"Ermm...D-Dad?" The elder hybrid said nervously, trying to get used to now calling this new being his father. It wasn't quite easy for him yet.

Vegito turned around to face his son, who now was looking at him anxiously, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand like his father.

"Well…umm…this is...kinda awkward, all of this. You know, my... other Dad and Vegeta now stuck together as you permanently. Mom and Bulma now having to share a husband. Everyone's still trying to get their heads round this."

Vegito nodded in agreement. "I know, son. What happened today, was bound to happen when I came back here. I expected everyone's reactions to be exactly how they were, especially your mother's and Bulma's."

The Potara Saiyan sighed heavily as he leaned back against the wall and folded his arms.

"It'll be a while time until everyone gets used to me. But in the meantime, I have an obligation to you all. I do love your mother, you and Goten just as much as Goku did, and I'll do anything to protect you all from harm no matter what it takes, just like he did. I'll always be here for you all. You can always count on that."

Gohan felt really touched by Vegito's words; he definitely had his father in him. It even felt like if he was speaking through the fusion; the love and warmth that his palm haired father used to have in his eyes when he spoke of him, Goten and their mother, was also reflecting in Vegito's eyes, as he did the same.

"One of the few reasons I chose to stay here, was because your mother had to spend most of her time alone, raising you and Goten by herself. She had made a lot of sacrifices, and the Goku in me thought it was time those sacrifices were rewarded."

Gohan nodded with a smile, glad the fusion cared very much for his family. He now started to feel a little closer to his father in Vegito, helping him also warm a little to the fusion, but he was still a while away from letting go of Goku a little.

"Goten already seems to like you a lot, and has even accepted you quicker than the rest of us. He's really carefree, just like our other Dad."

Vegito smirked. "So I noticed."

At this point, Chi-Chi arrived up the stairs, appearing behind her half-husband. Vegito, still leaning against the wall, with his arms still crossed over his chest, turned his face round to see her.

She was carrying in her arms, what appeared to be male clothing; a neatly folded pale white T-shirt was on top of the pile. She stopped opposite Vegito, but she was looking at Gohan. "Sweetheart, you should also go and get some sleep too. You look quite tired as well." She said to him.

"Yeah, I best call it a night myself." Gohan smiled at her. Then he turned to face his half-father and smirked at him.

"Like Goten, I'll be needing my energy for the spar tomorrow too."

"Good." Vegito nodded approvingly at him.

"Goodnight mom, goodnight...Dad." The elder hybrid said behind him as he walked back into his and Goten's room, shutting the door behind him.

"Goodnight, Gohan." Chi-Chi said to him.

After a few moments, she then turned to face Vegito. The Saiyan looked at her as he unfolded his arms, and leaned off the wall.

Apparently, the Saiyan was looking uncomfortable for some reason, as he was scratching the right side of his head nervously.

"So...," Vegito began, "where do I...sleep?"

Chi-Chi looked down to the ground, blushing deeply at the question. Earlier she had thought, that if Goku had beaten Majin Buu and came home. She would no longer be lonely at night again. She would have got to feel what having a husband keeping her warm at night, felt like again. Feeling her Goku beside her again after seven long years.

But it seemed that it wasn't meant to be.

Even though, half of her husband was there in front of her, the other half was Vegeta, who was not her husband but Bulma's.

As very attractive as he was, Chi-Chi knew she could not share a bed with Vegito ever.

"Since my father has gone back to the castle earlier, his bedroom here," she nodded to the door to the right of Vegito, "is available. I've also brought you some of Goku's old clothes."

Chi-Chi then inspected Vegito from his neck to toe, before nodding again.

"You seem to be Goku's size. So these should fit you just fine." She said as she handed the clothes over to him.

Vegito took them in his hands and stared at the pile before he looked up at his wife.

"Thank you." Vegito said with a smile, which looked very like Goku's, making Chi-Chi smile at him fondly.

"You're welcome." She said as she now turned and headed into the direction of her own room. As she was about to open her bedroom door, she turned to face her Potara husband.

"Well…goodnight."

Vegito just stared at her.

Goku's essence now floated forwards in his mind; Vegito could feel his emotions, the intense feeling of love and desire to be with Chi-Chi, to hold her tightly and tell her how much he loved her, and forget the whole world around them.

But Vegito tried his hardest to ignore those very feelings creeping up on him too. Vegeta's essence was now present, trying to force Vegito away, reminding him that he was loyal to both wives.

"Night." Vegito nodded to her.

Chi-Chi smiled as she stared at Vegito and he stared back at her. This continued for several moments; one didn't take eyes off the other, before Chi-Chi entered her room and shut the door quietly behind her.

Vegito now looked at his pile of new clothes, before reaching for the door handle with his right hand. Pushing it down then forwards, he entered his own room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN:<strong>__** Well, Vegito's retiring for the night. This chapter was longer than I wanted it to be, and was quite tricky to write. But I hope you guys enjoyed it. Yes, there's a spar in the next chapter. Hopefully you'll enjoy it when that's out. Anyway, have any of you seen the fat Beerus and female Whis as possible villains in Dragonball Super? **_

_**Alex Walker: Thanks a lot, man**_

_**Guest: (enjoyed the read...but..)I think this chapter answers your question about Bulma thinking about Vegito unfusing before. But there's no way he'd allow the fat buu to be revived incase another Kid Buu is let out.**_

_**Guest: (wives fusing) I'll explain that later.**_

_**Take care guys**_

_**SuperSaiyanKnight**_


	14. Chapter 14: The Spar

**Chapter Fourteen - The Spar**

The bright yellow Sun had risen in the aqua-colored cloudless sky, blessing and welcoming in the new morning of a new beautiful day.

Its gold rays gently struck and illuminated the interior of the level two office in the yellow dome building of Capsule Corp, one of the most powerful and technologically advanced companies on the planet, as well as a symbol of intense envy to its rivals worldwide.

Inside of it, the CEO, Chairwoman, and deputy lead scientist, Bulma Briefs was in her room, sitting in a black office chair by a large dark brown desk with a PC desktop on top of it.

She had been up for an hour, typing and programming something from her computer into an object next to it, that looked like some kind of watch.

It was hooked up to the PC via a USB cable.

The scientist had been working on this particular object in the past, in an attempt to lure Vegeta away from the isolating chamber of the Gravity Room, but the Saiyan Prince did not seem to bother in wanting to know nor wanting to leave his special 'training quarters' for any apparent reason whatsoever, even to spend more time with his wife and son than he wanted to.

Bulma, however, did not get the chance to finish it and merely abandoned finishing this object until an appropriate and a better time came.

Now that Vegeta was fused indefinitely with Goku, Bulma thought maybe Vegito would be more...interested, and even appreciative of her current efforts to aid him in providing an effective component to his training.

Hopefully he'll love it, she had thought.

She was typing away quickly, entering certain programming codes on the desktop, before her right hand began reaching for the white mug of her favorite hot coffee.

As she took a sip out of it, she almost spat it all out as she felt a finger tapping on her right shoulder.

As she jumped up and spun around to see her half-husband stood there with a grin on his face.

"Hey Bulma!" he kindly greeted her as he then folded his arms over his chest, waiting for her to speak.

"Gee, Vegito!" she breathed slowly as she placed her mug back on her desk, holding the left side of her chest with her other hand before turning around to him again.

"You scared me a little just then. Everyone is still asleep yet, even Trunks. So I didn't expect anyone to come here yet, and you're way early than I expected you to come."

"Well, I apologise." Vegito grinned a little sheepishly and apologetically at his blue haired wife, but was now more clearly eager to find out why Bulma wanted him to visit her, especially sometime early before the spar with their fighter friends, and also when it had something to do with his training.

"So, why did you want me to come and see you early?" Vegito asked both curiously and a little politely.

"You said it was something regarding my training and the Gravity Room, right?"

Bulma nodded.

"Yes Vegito, it is regarding that. And luckily for you, you came just in time anyway." The scientist then swung around in her office chair and moved forwards a little back to her desk.

After typing for a minute, the PC desktop screen read in large yellow letters:

PROGRAM COMPLETE

A low beep was heard. Bulma then reached for the wrist-watch-like object and removed the USB cable from it, before standing up and walking towards her Potara husband.

"Well, I have good news and bad news." She told him quite bluntly, but judging by the curious look on Vegito's face, she decided to elaborate further.

"It'll make sense to start with the bad news. The bad news is, is that the Gravity Room needs more maintenance work followed by the upgrades you required. This will take time so the GR is unusable for the time being."

Vegito stared at her before slowly nodding at her.

"I understand, but however, I really need a place to train and get stronger. I don't want to fall behind in my training." He said, sounding quite cross and anxious.

Bulma resisted a huge urge to chuckle at her half-husband. He was starting to sound like Vegeta now, how passionate he was about training and getting stronger.

She saw that Vegito had the same annoyed look her Saiyan Prince husband used to have, when she told him he couldn't use the Gravity Room, so she and he could spend time together, or force him to spend more time with Trunks.

"Relaaax, Vegito!" Bulma playfully slapped his left arm with her right hand as she smirked at him.

"I still have the good news yet to give you." The bluenette then reached forwards with her left hand to show Vegito a gray wristwatch.

The strap was metallic and shiny gray. The face was two inches wide and was also digital, with the numbers eight hundred AM in an aqua blue color.

Vegito looked at the watch carefully, wondering what was so special about it, and how it would aid his training.

"It looks pretty," he said as gently took it from her hands, and began giving it his own inspection. "But how will it help me with my training?"

"It's something I have been working on for Vegeta for the past few years," Bulma began to explain as she sat and leaned back in her chair, folding her arms. "

Normally, we would all rarely see him exit the Gravity Room, unless he was hungry or severely injured. You already know all of this since you have his memories as well as Goku's, so I don't have to explain too much. But anyway, I grew tired of not seeing him around and not spending much time together as a married couple ought to. He was really obsessed with the GR, never wanting to leave it at all. Then an idea came to me: in order to let him train at the same time as spending time with me and Trunks, and getting him out of the GR, I had to make that watch you're holding right now." She pointed her right finger to the object in Vegito's hand.

"That is known as the "G-Watch" or "Gravity-Watch"—whatever you want to call it—basically it simulates the G loads you would experience in the GR, but outside of it. When both wearing the watch and activating it, it sends special electrical pulses around your body. The watch records your physical weight, and then sends another set of pulses that then amplify the weight of the muscles around your body by a large factor of your choosing depending on the watch's limits." She explained, smirking at Vegito's blinking expression which emitted wonder and further intrigue.

"It's also quite similar to using weighted clothing that Goku, Piccolo and others use. Unlike the GR, I've gone several steps forward just now. After finishing upgrading the programming into the watch, the watch can now go up to the maximum of fifteen thousand times Earth's gravity."

Vegito now blinked at his wife in amazement before staring back at his new toy then back at her.

"This watch...can...do all of that?! That's better than the Gravity Room!"

"Of course it can!" Bulma exclaimed cheerfully. "I've made it myself. Remember, I'm Bulma Briefs, CEO of Capsule Corp, genius scientist, and your wife rolled into one!" The bluenette raised her right hand and gave him a thumbs up as well as a playful wink with her left eye.

"Also you can use that watch in the Gravity Room, which'll also increase the G loads on your body that much more when used jointly with the gravity machine in there too. I think you'll be happy for the time being." She then then looked quite serious.

"Call it my way of apologising to you for being quite aggressive last night."

Vegito waved her apology off, now looking at his watch interestedly before putting it on and around his left wrist.

With his right hand, he typed in thre numerical digits, using the small keypad on the watch. The face now read the word HUNDRED before changing to read 100GZ then felt his watch vibrate a little on his wrist followed by a cool fuzzy sensation that swept through his body.

All of a sudden, he felt all of his muscles around his body go a little stiff and became more heavy than usual. Going by Vegeta's memories, the noticeably pressuring sensation that the Saiyan Prince used to feel on his body when training in the GR, was quite apparent too.

Vegito could still move around with effortlessly despite the slightly augmented weight of his body, but he could tell the ease and speed of his movements were somehow being slightly restricted—just a tiny bit.

But it still felt like nothing to the Saiyan.

However, Vegito was clearly impressed and believed that his wife's new gift would be very effective for his training. As Vegito pressed the button on the left side of his watch's face, the slightly noticeable pressure on his body was gone instantly. He set the gravity back to normal.

"So what do you think?" Bulma asked him with a confident grin, knowing her half-husband loved her watch, and no doubt would receive a positive reply.

"I think it's awesome, thank you Bulma!" He smiled warmly at her. "I really appreciate it, thanks a lot."

"You're welcome," Bulma chuckled as she closed her eyes. "I'm glad you like it. Vegeta would never say thanks for anything I did for him like this. Not really. But I could tell in my heart he was grateful. I even caught him smiling once too."

Vegito also chuckled. Bulma was correct. Vegeta was indeed grateful to his wife whenever she did or built something that would aid his daily high-intensity combat training sessions.

His wife's brains as well as her love for him became his tool, his instrument to push himself to his limits and beyond them to become stronger. So that he could always protect her and Trunks.

"He was definitely grateful to you for everything you did for him, I can assure you that." Vegito told her, making the genius smile at this.

Vegito and Bulma now found themselves staring at each other for several moments, holding each other's gaze, very much like how the Potara Saiyan did with Chi-Chi last night.

Only this time, Vegeta's essence crept up on him, now wanting to be able to touch his wife and hold her in his arms, telling her how grateful he was to her, again similar to what Goku's essence wanted with Chi-Chi the night before, and to tell Bulma how much he loved her, and even wanted to kiss and make love to her passionately. Vegito now found his body becoming overwhelmed with a huge desire to touch Bulma how his Saiyan Prince fusee wanted to.

This time it was Goku's essence who was the one that was vehemently ordering restraint.

First Chi-Chi now Bulma? Just what the hell was going on?

Vegito now closed his eyes and shook his head. He would have to try and find and learn how to bring Goku's and Vegeta's essences under control in regards to his wives later. He was already beginning to get annoyed with this, and knew that this could potentially cause certain unwanted complications for him in the future in regards to loyalty to both his families.

As Vegito was trying to regain control of his thoughts and bringing his fusees's essences under control. Vegito's facial expression gained Bulma's attention, who now looked worriedly at the fusion.

"Vegito, is there something wrong?" She asked him, sounding quite worried.

"N-no. Everything's fine Bulma." The Saiyan shook his head dismissively.

"Nothing to worry about. Anyway, I best get back though. Chi-Chi and the boys are waiting for me."

"Okay, just remember we'll be ready at twelve this afternoon." The scientist reminded him. "Everyone is coming over here and we'll then take off to this private spot that you got in mind for the spar. Speaking of which, where is it, anyway?" Bulma asked him curiously and eager to know.

Vegito had already placed his right index and middle fingers to his forehead, before he looked back at his wife.

"You'll find out soon enough." He smirked as he winked at her with his right eye, before quickly phasing out in a fading blur of lines.

Bulma stared at the spot that Vegito had just been occupying, before chuckling to herself as she turned around in her office chair, and began bringing up Capsule Corp's online report files on the computer.

Vegito returned to the Son household, to be met with a flying Goten landing into his arms, wanting to go and see Chobi. Gohan was now in the kitchen helping his mother with the dishes. As Vegito talked to his youngest son, he also overheard a conversation between Gohan and Chi-Chi over in the kitchen, with his enhanced hearing.

"Sweetie, I appreciate your concern and I love you very much for it, but I'm fine with it. I'm more than happy to have your father in any form with us here." Chi-Chi assured her eldest son with a loving smile at him. "At least you and Goten will now get to have a father for a very long time hopefully. Especially Goten, now that he'll finally get a dad, something that he's missed out on for the past seven years since he was born. And Goten already loves Vegito a lot, judging by yesterday how he already started calling him Daddy." Chi-Chi giggled.

Gohan also chuckled too. "Yeah, Little Brother is sweet like that. But Vegito does have some of Dad in him, Mom. According to what he told me last night, that is." Gohan went on to explain to his mother about what Vegito said on how he felt about them.

This prompted a warm smile from Chi-Chi. She knew from Vegito's words, according to Gohan, that her Goku was clearly inside of Vegito, and felt that he was somehow trying to speak through the fusion to them nodded, before he began making his way back to the dining table.

Vegito closed his eyes and chuckled, sounding more eerily like Vegeta than Goku.

Goten frowned. "What's funny, Daddy?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing, kid, nothing."

Earlier, when the three male members of the Son household were sat at the dining table, gorging down on nearly mountainous piles of pancakes, none of them said a word as they continued eating.

Chi-Chi was sat opposite Vegito as she ate slowly from her more comparably modest pile of pancakes. Soon she absentmindedly stared at her half-husband.

His eyes looking both naive and joyful as he ravenously ate his breakfast. She continued staring at him, smiling inside at one of her favorite features the fusion had inherited from her first husband.

Vegito then caught Chi-Chi staring at him, as his mouth was filled with pieces of pancakes before he chewed and swallowed it all down quickly. The two just stared at each other again like last night, before Chi-Chi became aware of what was happening, and quickly looked down, bringing up a fork with a small piece of pancake at the end of it, and ate it.

As she did so, she saw Vegito was still looking at her. She then smiled at him, and he finally smiled back making her blush madly.

He certainly had Goku's handsome smile. Vegito now, was trying to focus on enjoying his breakfast than his feelings, but he had now thought of what he'd be like with Bulma too.

After finishing breakfast, Vegito went to go and see Bulma, Chi-Chi asked Gohan to come and help her with the dishes.

After seeing her half-husband had returned, Chi-Chi told him she was going to prepare food for everyone for the spar, as Vegito nodded while placing Goten up and sat him on his shoulders, then with Gohan, the three headed outside to spend some time together, and to see Chobi.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Vegito was flying through the cloudless blue sky, enjoying the wind crashing against his face, as he was followed by the rest of his fellow Z-Fighters behind him, and behind them, was a yellow aircraft which all the women, Ox King, Videl and Hercule were inside of.<p>

They were some thirty miles away from the coast of West City, now flying across a vast azure ocean. Earlier everyone arrived at Capsule Corp on time at noon, Vegito arrived with Chi-Chi and their sons through Instant Transmission.

It wasn't long before they all took off, with Vegito leading the way. They all were joined by Tien and Chiaotzu who were currently flying alongside Yamcha behind the Potara Saiyan.

The scar faced former bandit took it upon himself to fill his two friends in about Goku and Vegeta fusing with a pair of earrings to defeat Majin Buu, and that the fusion was completely irreversible.

The former Crane student and his young friend became aggrieved for Goku, the man who showed Tien the error of following Master Shen, and helped him become an honorable warrior and trusted ally.

The pair spoke to Vegito for a little bit, and found that he did have some of Goku still in him, but the awesome power he held that hit their senses, was completely incredible.

Tien and Chiaotzu came to Capsule Corp on their way to resuming their training in the isolated mountains a hundred miles away from West City, until they sensed their friends and came down to see them.

The pair then insisted to come along to see this spar, mostly to see how strong and well Vegito could fight.

After thirty minutes of flying, Vegito then finally pointed down at a lone isolated green grassy island below him, indicating that they arrived at their destination. The island was at least fifty seven miles long and twenty miles wide.

It was peaceful, and no animal life existed on it. Vegito remembered this place from one of Vegeta's memories; the Saiyan Prince normally hung out here when he wanted to be alone and train privately.

Soon after landing, everyone dispersed on to the island, commenting on its beauty and tranquility. Bulma, Chi-Chi and Videl now took out a handful of capsules, and threw onto the ground in front of them. After the smoke faded, lying on the ground were an array of picnic baskets towering with food, as well as a silver refrigerator for cold drinks and beer, much to Master Roshi's and Krillin's delight.

Soon Vegito, his sons, Piccolo and Eighteen were stood further away from the others, as they were warming up in preparation, performing certain stretches to loosen their muscles.

Piccolo was stood next to Gohan and Eighteen, doing several reps of side stretches to his right. His eyes then turned to Vegito, who was cracking his knuckles.

"You know, I haven't been training as much after Cell, so I may appear to be a bit sloppy, and also I probably might've forgotten some of the best fighting techniques I learned with and from you when you were Goku and Vegeta." Piccolo smirked at Vegito with a glint of humor in his eyes.

Looking at him, Vegito could tell Piccolo was just joshing around, there was no way he could ever forget fighting techniques or slack off. Piccolo wouldn't be Piccolo if that happened.

"If that's the case," Vegito grinned humorously back at him, "then consider this a 'refresher's course'."

Piccolo grinned back at him.

A while later, Vegito was stood by himself twenty feet away from his opponents. The fusion casually folded his arms on his chest, his Saiyan instincts kicking in, excited in anticipation of the upcoming fight.

"Well, looks like they're about to get started." Krillin told the others sounding quite cheerful and nervous for his wife. Everyone looked up from their food at the spar participants.

"This is definitely going to be the fight of a century." Master Roshi giggled slightly as he drank from his beer can. "I can hardly wait!"

"I agree! But the main star of the show will definitely be Vegito." Yamcha said as he looked over to the fighters. "Can't wait to see how he fights."

Vegito stared at his opponents, as a windy breeze blew through his hair, making it sway from side to side.

The same happened with Eighteen, Gohan, Goten and Trunks as they stared back at him with Piccolo. Piccolo's long white cape billowed in the wind, waving violently as the wind picked up in speed.

"Well, are we ready then?" Vegito asked them, smiling confidently at them.

All four of them nodded.

Piccolo then raised his both his hands, and removed his weighted turban followed by his cape, and threw them onto the ground beside him on his right. The pair both indented the grass deeply, caving two small craters into it.

Piccolo then rolled his neck from side to side, whilst flexing his forearms tightly. He then grunted as he raised his arms to waist level. A pearly white aura burst to life around the Namek's body, bathing him within it as it then increased swellingly in height.

Gohan followed suit; the silver aura of his Ultimate form erupted to life with a _PEE-EWW!_ around his physical form, the hybrid also smiled confidently at his half-father; his single bang flapped up and down as he got into his fighting stance.

Goten and Trunks were now stood separated by a few feet apart from each other.

Both of them nodded confidently to the other, as similar golden auras exploded to life around their miniscule but muscular bodies, their hair also stood up and were colored in gold too.

The boys then pointed both their arms across from each other; Goten pointed his to his right, Trunks who was stood on Goten's left, also pointed both his limbs to his left. On cue, they began the fusion dance.

"FUUUUU-SIONN-HAAAA!"

The boys had now both performed and completed the dance in perfect symmetry. As soon as the tips of their index fingers connected perfectly, a flash of bright cobalt light illuminated the surrounding area, and faded to reveal a young powerful looking boy. Both his eyes were closed, but a large golden aura surrounded his muscular body.

Arcs of blue bio-electricity radiated and crackled off his body angrily. His long spiky golden hair was nearly touching the ground, as it billowed in the winds generated by his aura. He was wearing the trademark Metamorese clothing; his was black and yellow.

He also wore white baggy pants, and black shoes. He opened his eyes to reveal turquoise pupils shining brightly with self-confidence and were child-like playful.

"All right! Super Saiyan Three Gotenks has come out to play! Prepare to be amazed by my might, Dad!" Gotenks smirked cockily at his Potara father, who gently scoffed at him, as the boy brought his right hand up and brought his fingers up into a victory sign.

Eighteen flicked the left side of her blonde hair back with her hand, before she got into her own fighting stance.

"I can definitely say on these guys's behalf, we're ready. The question now is, are you?" The blonde android asked as she nodded in Vegito's direction.

"Just remember we're all agreed on one thing, none of you hold back apart from me. Understood?"

Vegito waited until he saw his opponents give him nods of approval. The Saiyan then lowered his Ki to match at least Gohan's full power. He knew that at a quarter of his power in base form, this spar wouldn't be a challenge at all for him.

Besides, Vegito only wanted to test out his inherited fighting skills alone in this fight, just to see how exactly efficient he could be at fighting at a lower scale of his power without going higher.

It was because of this, Vegito made it a rule for the others not to hold back except him, but he levelled the playing field by matching Gohan's current power and would lower and raise his Ki to whichever opponent he took on to make it fair.

Another rule was not to use their strongest Ki attacks except for simple Ki blasts and energy waves. This spar was meant to be fought purely based on mostly skill alone.

As soon as Vegito nodded his readiness to begin the spar, all of a sudden, all three of his opponents leapt off the ground and charged straight at him at blinding speeds.

The Potara Saiyan stretched his right neck muscle casually as they all were closely approaching him. A low cracking sound escaped his neck. He now saw that Piccolo was the closest out of all four of his assailants to be reaching him.

The Namek roared as he brought his right foot out, and extended it towards Vegito's face. The Saiyan then leapt up from the ground and landed on top of Piccolo's attacking foot with his own, then leaping off of it gracefully like in a tip-toe, and then kicked Piccolo in the face with his left foot, making his head snap back quickly and sent the former Kami flying away in the air and landed on the grass.

Krillin's mouth dropped as his half-eaten sandwich fell out of his mouth. Everyone was just gaping at Vegito.

"Did you just se-," Yamaha was cut off by Krillin.

"Yeah!"

Vegito then found himself being attacked by his sons and Eighteen in unison, putting him in the position of now simultaneously exchanging and parrying away their blows.

The three were now forcing the Potara fusion backwards, but they could tell Vegito was holding a lot back to make this a fair fight.

Vegito now swatted away a left punch from Gohan with his right hand in a backhand manner, making Gohan's fist hit Gotenks squarely in the face, making him grunt and recoil backwards to hold his face with both hands.

Vegito was both deflecting and parrying Gohan's and Eighteen's raining blows towards his face and chest, which were eliciting widening ripples across the island.

Vegito finally lunged forwards and twisted around in an anti-clockwise manner, angling his body in between his half-son and the blonde lady to perfectly elbow Eighteen in the stomach with his left arm, knocking the surprised lady away.

Vegito followed up with a right kick to the side of Gohan's left kneecap, affecting his balance into making him lean to his left and straight into the Potara Saiyan's left hook that landed in the right side of his cheek.

Gohan now twisted around through the air until he outstretched his arms, and used his Ki to halt himself, facing his half-father. He now felt for his right cheek with his left hand, registering the stinging and ebbing pain.

It was hurting quite a bit, but Gohan could only imagine what it may have felt like if Vegito did that the level of power he fought Majin Buu at.

Piccolo had now got back up and flew straight towards Vegito, summoning his aura around his body again, as he let out a battle cry.

The Namek phased in front of the Saiyan and threw a right fist at his face, but it was blocked by Vegito's left forearm. Piccolo then threw a left kick heading for his opponent's right abdomen, but that too was blocked.

The Namek unleashed a left uppercut but Vegito arched his body backwards a little to let it miss.

The Namek and Potara Saiyan then engaged in an intense hand to hand combat session, their faces scrunched up in intense concentration (Piccolo's face was far more noticeably trying than Vegito's) as they tried to outwit the other by trying to find openings in each other's moves.

Unsurprisingly, Vegito, being a fusion of the two most intelligent fighters to ever exist, easily exploited several openings in his Namekian opponent's offensive strikes, bringing his left hand to catch Piccolo's right fist and simply countered with just a right knifehand chop to Piccolo's exposed right abdomen, making him grunt loudly from the inflicted blow.

Piccolo quickly then fired off another set of several punches and kicks, trying to force Vegito back.

He then stopped to raise his right hand and preparing a Ki orb in it, whirring threateningly. Vegito quickly sprung to action, reaching forwards with both hands, his left hand grasped the wrist of Piccolo's right hand with the energy orb in it, and wrapped it behind the Namek's back.

The Saiyan's left hand grabbed the right side of Piccolo's head and pushed him downwards quickly to make him bend over, seeing Gotenks racing towards them. Vegito applied a bit more pressure on Piccolo, tightening the arm lock to ensure the now grunting Namek wouldn't give any trouble just yet.

The Saiyan's hand was still wrapped around Piccolo's orb carrying hand, and as soon as he saw Gotenks bringing his right hand up to fire something at his Potara father, Vegito quickly squeezed Piccolo's wrist a little, making the Ki orb involuntarily fire straight out of Piccolo's hand and hit Gotenks in the face.

"Argh, that hurt!" The young fusion growled in pain, as he rubbed his face wildly. Wiping the tears away from his eyes, Gotenks continued to charge towards his father, now flipping over Piccolo's body hurled straight at him by Vegito in an attempt to stop him. Vegito then threw in a Kiai wave for good measure, to blast Gotenks back; the blast knocking the breath out of the boy by its sheer power.

Piccolo and Gohan were both delivering a combined flurry of raging punches and kicks to Vegito, their grunts of effort echoed resoundingly in the air as well as the sound of their blows impacting against Vegito, which caused exploding echoes to vibrate through the air. The Potara warrior had his arms folded across his chest as he simply kept on blocking the pair's blows with only just his right foot.

Piccolo and Gohan's eyes widened in both amazement and rage, which then increased further upon the cocky smile, that spread across the Saiyan's face. Master Roshi spat out his beer in shock, most of it splashed all over Oolong's face, making the pig glare annoyedly at him.

"He's blocking all their hits with just one foot?! I don't believe it, I have never seen anyone be able to do something like that in a very long time!" The Turtle Hermit laughed in amazement.

"I think it's safe to say that even Gohan and Piccolo are the strongest and the best and the most smartest fighters I've ever known, Vegito is just too good. If you look closely," the former monk pointed up at the airborne fighting trio, "Gohan and Piccolo are really trying to get a hit in, yet Vegito looks like he isn't trying, he just looks relaxed, and even appears to enjoying himself. Man, what a fighter!" Krillin smirked in Vegito's direction.

Bulma shut both her eyes and scoffed loudly making the others turn to face her.

"Well of course Vegito is supposed to be an excellent fighter." She remarked condescendingly, she mentally shook her head at the fact that her friends had not picked up on an obvious fact about Vegito.

"Vegito is a _fusion _of both Goku and Vegeta, they were two of strongest fighters we all know of, and exceptionally skilled. Since, fusion naturally brings certain traits together, this could mean their knowledge of fighting skills and combat intelligence have merged, making Vegito that much efficient. So I'm surprised you guys haven't thought about this just recently."

Piccolo and Gohan were both growling quite frustratedly as they tried to penetrate through Vegito's solid defense.

The Saiyan using just his foot to block a large majority of their best and powerful strikes, was being extremely insulting to their pride and to their fighting skills. But Vegito was only a fusion of two people, they reminded themselves, but a potential tool to push them in their training in the future. Two of the greatest Martial Arts fighters merged as one.

Eighteen now quickly phased in to Vegito's right and swung a right kick into Vegito's face but he bent his entire body backwards to let it miss while he was still blocking and warding off Piccolo and Gohan's blows with his foot.

He then grabbed Eighteen's incoming left fist and twirled her around his head and released her in front of him, sending her body crashing into Gohan and Piccolo; the three then fell back down to earth and landed with Gohan and Eighteen piled on top of Piccolo.

_"Heh-heh, Blondie should have sat this out instead."_ Vegito mentally scoffed. He respected her anyway though. She was the only person in his social circle who was much stronger than a Super Saiyan. And she broke both of Vegeta's arms when they fought years ago.

She was now a bit stronger than she was back then, but family life with Krillin must have made her put training on the backburner. Vegito believed she still yet had a lot of potential and the advantages she had of being a machine would make her an interesting sparring partner post trai-.

Vegito suddenly saw a flash of gold light and felt tightening his arms into his body as he felt something wrap around his chest and legs.

He now grunted a little, straining a bit as he looked down to see two bright gold rings encircled tightly around his physical form. In his momentary distraction, he was knocked away by a double kick to his stomach, but it didn't really hurt that much. As he came to a halt, he looked up to see Gotenks smirking gleefully at him.

"Yeah! What do you think of Gotenks' Galactic Donut Attack, Dad? Does it feel comfortable enough for you?" He grinned at Vegito tauntingly. The Potara warrior sneered at his son, as he raised a little of his Ki, and outstretched his limbs abruptly, breaking the gold rings into energy dust in the process.

Gotenks now blinked in surprise, not believing his Potara father had just got out of that so quick and easily.

"Now that is what I call, getting out of a tight spot." Vegito scoffed to himself.

As he flexed his forearms, Piccolo phased in behind Vegito to surprise him and proceeded to deliver a series of more shockingly powerful punches and kicks of varying styles to his Potara opponent as Gohan did the same whilst face to face with his half-father.

Vegito was looking very smugly as he kept on lazily bobbing and slightly maneuvring his body around what he deemed to be their familiar predictable strikes and unchanged styles.

This continued for a while until the stalemate reached its peak, both Piccolo and Gohan roared in unison as they both pulled their right fists back together and then they both lunged forwards, firing their blows towards Vegito; Piccolo's right punch was aiming for the center back of the fusion's head, and Gohan's his face. As soon as the punches were fractions of seconds from hitting their mark, Vegito's evil grin widened as both his opponents' fists went through his head, and now the Namek and Hybrid Saiyan ended up punching each other in the face instead.

The pair both gasped in pain, spitting out blobs of saliva and continued to stay floating there in the air.

Their arms were still piercing through Vegito's face until the Potara Saiyan began to flutter out of sight, revealing that Vegito had used the Afterimage technique to trick Piccolo and Gohan into punching each other instead. They both gently massaged their cheeks with their hands, trying to extinguish the pain.

"Wow, this spar is getting really intense, this is edge-of-your-seat stuff! Vegito is truly amazing!" Yamcha exclaimed excitedly, sounding like a fangirl.

"Such skill!" Tien breathed as he stared at the Saiyan being viciously attacked by Eighteen.

Vegito now retaliated by twisting Eighteen's right arm around into an arm lock but he felt Gohan behind him and looked over his right shoulder to see his eldest son charge at him with a right kick descending towards him.

Vegito, using timing to his advantage once again, phased out in a blur of lines, missing Eighteen's left elbow that tried to strike him in his face. Gohan's kick cut through the disappearing imprint of his half-father's image and hit Eighteen in the back of her head, sending her flying forwards. Gohan quickly phased out, knowing how sneaky and fast his father was going to be, now searching for his Ki signal.

He turned around to see Vegito already trading blows with Gotenks.

"Don't just focus on one particular spot all the time, Gotenks!" Vegito rolled his eyes at his Metamorese fusion son, as he held his right hand out to block Gotenks's deadly combo punches towards his chest.

"Hit me everywhere! Find openings!" Gotenks slammed several kicks towards his Potara father, who smirked, as he used his left forearm to defend himself. Gotenks back-flipped away and raising both hands, began firing volleys of gold Ki blasts; the child's grunts resounded over them, audibly displaying the intense effort Gotenks was putting in.

The blasts crashed against Vegito and a triple booming explosion erupted from him, as his struck body was cloaked in thick grey smoke. Gotenks chuckled arrogantly, raising both his hands into fists of triumph.

"All right! Gotenks pulls off a vict-" the boy was hit by a blue energy sphere across the face, throwing him away a few meters. "Always keep your senses tuned in to your opponent's Ki signal, kid!" Vegito advised him as he chuckled at the glare of his son.

"You're going to pay for that, Dad!" Gotenks snarled at him. Vegito wasn't listening as he was now engaged in another round of trading blows with Gohan.

Whilst Vegito slowly began to power through Gohan's lethal combination of punches, he did not see Eighteen phase in to the left of him and quickly give him a powerful jab to the stomach with her right fist, making the Saiyan bend over, clutching his stomach. As he did this, saliva was seen flying out of his mouth. Eighteen smirked a little to herself.

Below her, Krillin guffawed heartily over his wife's achievement.

"I don't believe it, she actually hit him!" He shouted surprisedly.

The blonde android then swung her right leg around and gave her Potara opponent a ninety degree kick to the left side of his head and sent him flying towards Gotenks, who now cupped his hands in front of him, and fired a large gold energy sphere out of his hands and hit his half-father pushing him back again.

Gohan now phased in and nailed Vegito in the gut with a right knee, changing the direction of his flying body, before grabbing his right leg and spun him around until they were a blur of orange and blue.

Gohan released his half-father, who flew rapidly through the air and straight into a phasing in Piccolo's with his hands clutched together, and gave a horizontal axe-strike to the left side of Vegito's head and sent him falling back to the ground.

As soon as his body hit the grass, and bounced off of it just once, Vegito's body turned into blurring lines and fired back up to Piccolo, who didn't have time to process what happened as he was overcome by a lot of pain as he was hit straight in the gut mind-blowingly hard; his eyes widening and tightened in pain.

The blurs quickly changed direction and tore through across the air and landed straight into Gohan's stomach. The hybrid gasped painfully before the lines left him to clutch his stomach.

Next Gotenks was hit across the face, making the young fusion cry out in pain when struck across the face, followed by Eighteen, getting hit in her stomach also. The blurring lines then fired back to hit Piccolo in the gut again then also back to the other three.

The lines were moving around swiftly and hitting the four fighters simultaneously like a pinball bouncing around in a pinball machine, which increased in both tempo and speed according to the increasing pitch of cries of those it had struck with alarming power. Soon the blurring lines appeared in the center of the four opponents and materialized into a proudly smirking Vegito with his hands by his hips.

He watched as his sons, Piccolo and Eighteen fell down to the ground softly. Vegito's eyes landed on Eighteen as soon as she was lying on her back, wondering how in the heck she got that surprise punch in on him. Then it came to him.

_"Of course, Eighteen doesn't have a Ki signature since she's half human with metal and electronic enhancements, that's how she surprised me." _

Five minutes later, Vegito, to his surprise felt his stomach rumble, and the smell of Chi-Chi's delicious cooking lingering up his nose, made him quickly want to wrap this spar up, so he could eat.

He quickly delivered a left finishing backfist to Eighteen's face, making her yell out in pain as she fell back to the ground again; her daughter cried out for her, only to be soothed by her father that her mother was still okay.

Piccolo came at Vegito, punching and kicking him as fast and cleverly as he could to bring the Saiyan off guard.

But the Potara fighter dodged to the side, his arms still folded over his upper chest as he delivered a quick right kick to the inner thigh of Piccolo's left leg, specifically in the adductor: an area that was layered with very sensitive nerves, making Piccolo's eyes bulge a little as a roar of pain escaped his mouth, which increased further as Vegito kicked him in the same area in his right leg, making the Namek hunch over slightly, grabbing his inner thighs before Vegito performed a left roundhouse kick to Piccolo's left temple.

Piccolo grunted as his body fell back to and landed diagonally on the earthy green grass, sliding across it to leave a shallow brown trench behind.

Gohan was watching this, and saw just how brilliantly his half-father was dominating them. He was so brilliant, they had no chance, and forget Super Saiyan, Vegito had reduced the power of his base form alone to match them, but his outstanding fighting skills just completely overwhelmed them.

But Gohan wasn't going to give up. The fact that he was unable to hit his half-father reminded him of that terrible fight with Super Buu after he absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo, how he could not land a single hit on the Majin, and being subjected to psychological and emotional taunts.

It even resulted in him becoming a coward, trying to hide away behind rocks, feeling helpless for the first time since the Saiyans invaded Earth.

Now seeing how he could also not land a blow on his half-father, ignoring the fact he was much stronger than Buutenks, and seeing how Vegito made him feel more...ineffective hurt Gohan's Saiyan pride.

He was still a Saiyan despite not being an enthusiastic fighter, but Gohan had the kind of power that was drawn out by a God, the sort of power that would make him hugely envied across the universe, but it meant nothing to Buutenks, and now possibly also to his half-father.

Gohan was already annoyed and frustrated he couldn't land more than one hit in this spar, but he wanted to prove to his half-father that he had what it takes to be a true Saiyan warrior.

Plus he wanted to get stronger and improve so there would be no future repeat of his battle with Buutenks, so that he stood a better chance of saving his loved ones by himself again, like the Cell Games. His half dad showed him that down the line, that threats could potentially be a lot stronger in the future, stronger than Buu.

The feeling of this had only manifested recently, and now Gohan was going to show Vegito, and himself, that he could do it

Gohan roared to the heavens as his silver aura exploded widely from his body and super-sped towards his half-father. Vegito turned around to see and quickly block his eldest son's punch with his left arm. But Gohan began aiming a series of strikes aimed all over Vegito's body.

The Potara Saiyan swatted them all away, but Gohan pressed forwards, still releasing a thunderstorm of punching combos on his fusion dad, phasing in and out around him to alternate his offensive striking sequences.

Vegito slowly began to smirk proudly, as he stared at Gohan's concentrated gaze. He was using everything he learned from Goku and Piccolo over the years, to which Vegito blocked.

But Gohan's blows, when they landed in the fusion's blocking limbs, released thundering ripples through the air, large craters formed instantly below them, as a large wall of brown dirt swept through the island.

"Man I never seen Gohan this fired up!" Krillin cried out sounding impressed as he watched on.

"Yeah, he's going all out all right!" Master Roshi said.

Gohan snarled with effort, still throwing earth-shaking blows at his now chuckling father.

"Not good enough, Gohan! You'll have to be faster and smarter to do better than that! I'm still not impressed yet!"

Gohan roared in fury as he broke away, then fired a right hook to which Vegito caught in his left hand, then catching Gohan's right hand in his left. The hybrid fired up his silver aura again, letting his Ki circulate rapidly around his body and tried to pull Vegito towards him.

Although it looked ambiguous as to whether Gohan tried to pull Vegito towards him or himself towards Vegito, but the fusion then bent over after Gohan successfully kneed him in the gut, a resounding echo of the blow reverberated through the air.

Everyone just gaped.

"He got him!" Master Roshi spoke as everyone just stared in awe. They all slowly began to applaud a little.

Gohan smirked proudly at his success and now brought his left elbow up to put Vegito down on the ground. But as the strike was three quarters of a second away from landing behind his head, Vegito vanished, making Gohan miss him.

"It's over, Gohan."

The hybrid heard the whisper in his left ear a second later, before a chop to a pressure point below his ear made his eyes turn a stark blank white and a soft groan leave his lips before slipping entirely into unconsciousness. Vegito now quickly caught and held his son by the back of his gi to prevent his fall, as they both descended down to the ground.

The Potara warrior now rested Gohan on the ground, as Eighteen, Piccolo and a just-now unfused Goten and Trunks walked up to them.

Krillin got up and walked over to them before stopping halfway, to check the contents inside his small silky brown bag. Pulling out what appeared to be a small green bean, Krillin now looked at Piccolo.

Around the former monk, the passing breezy wind now kicked up dirt and dust all around him. Some of it swimming up his nostrils.

"Here, Piccolo." Krillin called the Namek, as he was about to throw the bean to him, he looked like he was about to sneeze.

"Senzu Bean!" He cried out in a faint falsetto voice, followed a split second by a hard sneeze.

As Krillin was in the midst of throwing it, the bean overshot Piccolo's waiting hand, instead hitting then bouncing off of his left cheek. However, he still caught it but grunted angrily at Krillin, also shooting him the former monk a hard glare.

"Sorry, just a typical sneeze. Too much dust around this area." He grinned nervously and winced, but Piccolo ignored him as he ate the Senzu and felt his health quickly replenish.

After Krillin handed the beans out, Gohan had now woken up and was sat up, rubbing the spot where he had been struck by Vegito with his left hand.

"Man, that was some spar!" Gohan smirked to his friends. They all nodded in agreement.

"You can say that again." Piccolo grunted, crossing his arms over his chest. "What that spar has shown us is that you're in a whole new league of power Vegito. We know you held back a lot of your power to match probably Gohan's. But your skills alone compensated for that handicap. We could still barely touch you when you were fully alert, except for one or two times maybe." The Namek smirked in Gohan's and Eighteen's direction.

Eighteen pointedly ignored Piccolo but Gohan shook his head and chuckled amusedly.

"Thanks." Vegito nodded at him.

He then turned to see Eighteen looking at him. She smirked.

"You did fine, Blondie," Vegito grinned at her, "especially with that surprise punch to the gut."

Eighteen closed her eyes and scoffed.

"You can keep the compliments. I know you guys are a lot stronger than me, but that spar has given me the spark I needed to get back into training. After Majin Buu, all I want now is to be able to protect my daughter from the next threat, and to do that I must also train and get stronger."

The Android then turned to face her husband.

"From now on, we start training together." She told him in a tone that was expecting his agreement.

Krillin nodded. "Sure, that'd be great, honey."

"Well speaking of family training together," Vegito now turned around to face his sons, "from tomorrow, you guys will be training with me. Especially you Gohan." The elder hybrid's eyes widened in surprise as Trunks and Goten began jumping up and down excitedly.

"All right! I wanna learn how to do that one-leg blocking technique against two people trying to hit me at full speed!" Trunks exclaimed, bringing his fists up to his chest. "That's my favorite."

"I wanna learn that disappearing picture move that Daddy used to make Gohan and Mr. Piccolo hit each other."

As Goten and Trunks excitedly discussed their future training with their half-father, Gohan walked up to Vegito.

"You…want me to...train with you?" He asked him, sounding surprised.

"That's right kid!" Vegito nodded sharply.

"It's time you got back to training again. While I understand you're not the 'fighting type', I still both want and need you to start getting stronger, even if by only a little, not so that I'd get a decent sparring partner, but you're the second strongest after me. Which means, should anything happen that causes me to be away, Earth's protection rests solely on you. And I want you in the best shape to help counter future threats to this planet and our family and friends. I know you only fight to protect those you love, and with the whole Babidi, Dabura and Majin Buu episode, you should have learnt not to slack off training majorly ever again."

Gohan nodded vigorously, an opportunity to redeem himself was there in front of him. No more slacking off again after seven years. The hybrid also knew he'd get the best teacher (beating Piccolo? That has to be seen first.) in the form of Vegito, learning and updating new skills to his inventory, as well as attacks, attacks that could be so powerful on a level far beyond his imagination.

"Of course, Dad!" Gohan beamed excitedly. "I'd be honored to train with you. Besides, you're right. I learnt from my past mistakes, even though I don't like fighting, I should at least train a lot more and treat it like a big hobby. If I'm going to at least beat the next bad guy in someway."

Vegito smiled at his elder half-son. "Good. Saves me from explaining myself further. At least, you got the message."

The Potara Saiyan turned to look at Piccolo. "If you don't mind, alongside Gohan, I'd also like you to train with me as well, Piccolo. If that's okay?" The former Kami just gaped at him.

"Seriously?"

"That's right!" Vegito nodded, grinning a little like Goku, making Piccolo smirk at the fact that perhaps the palm-haired Saiyan inside Vegito must've influenced this request.

"I don't know why you want someone like me who is far below in power in comparison to you, Vegito." Piccolo chuckled with humility, "but if you insist, then sure. Let's give it a shot."

Vegito's grin widened at him before his nose began automatically sniffing in the air a little desperately; his olfactory senses picked up and held the beautiful smell of Chi-Chi's hot baked pie, making the Saiyan's eyes widen happily.

"PIE!" He cried out delightfully before he phased over to sit in a chair behind a table and began stuffing it down his face.

Piccolo and the others chuckled before they went to join him and the rest of their friends.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN<strong>__** Hey there guys.**_

**_Apologies for the slightly later update. Had Wi-Fi problems with my laptop is all. Also been busy with some work and playing the new Batman Arkham Knight game. Now the G-watch introduced at the start is like a portable GR for Vegito, so it'll come in handy for him. The watch, as explained, increases his body weight, but the watch regulates the increased artificial weight inside of Vegito's body so only he feels it but nothing, even if he's stood on a weak surface would be affected. I'm sure Bulma with her brains, can come up with something like this if she can make capsules that shrink very large objects inside of it._**

**_Also we know Vegito is holding back in the spar, but he has Goku and Vegeta in him, and their fighting skills combined together. So him still beating the others should demonstrate that. Plus I needed this to be a catalyst for everyone to start ramping up on their training, particularly Gohan. I'm sure the hardcore Gohan fans reading this will be glad to know, that in this story, he won't be "nerfed". I will focus join him in the next chapter. _**

**_Alex Walker: Thanks again for the kind words. Check out my bio if you want to know._**

**_Guest: Wives fusing - Again, will be explained later._**

**_Guest: (I bet this chapter was tricky! If this was anyone else?)_** _**It certainly was! lol**_

**_Guest: (This is definitely one of the better Vegito fanfictions out there) Thanks a lot._**

**_Guest: (Will you do something about the Battle of Gods movie?) It would be nice to compare Vegito to Burisu) That's under production and a long while away yet. Plus with Dragon Ball Super out, I'll have to see what happens in that first with Beerus and Whis._**

**_Guest: (Why do I get the feeling your going to pull a dick move and have vegito unfuse) I currently have no plans to unfuse Vegito, I believe there's more stuff in store for him yet. Unfusing him now would be sad. LOL at the term "Dick Move" though._**

**_Take care Guys_**

**_SuperSaiyanKnight_**


	15. Chapter 15: The Truth Revealed

**Chapter Fifteen - The Truth Revealed**

It was night time once again as the blissfully pretty bright moon showered Mount Paozu in its pale white glow. After the spar between Vegito, Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, Trunks and Eighteen, they all proceeded to eat dinner which was prepared wonderfully by Chi-Chi.

During and after consuming their meals, everybody were engaged in casual conversations. They all spent the entire day playing a set of enjoyable family and friends games (excluding the participation of Vegito and Piccolo) and chatted about old times, their memories of their time spent with Goku and Vegeta such as travelling to New Namek where they had that fateful meeting with Frieza and his men, Future Trunks coming from an alternate timeline to warn them of the androids, the emergence of the bio-android Cell.

Then Gohan's dramatic transformation to Super Saiyan Two, Goku's brave and emotional sacrifice, and then the defeat of Cell.

Vegito told everyone about Goku's life in the Otherworld, his training with King Kai and his participation in the Otherworld Tournament. Everyone was amazed of a person named Pikkon, one of the Otherworld's top fighters who their friend had fought. Hearing about their awesome fight enthralled everyone.

Soon afterwards, everyone returned home.

Gohan and Goten now had retired for the night; the former had spent an hour packing his school books and other belongings together in preparation for his first lesson for the day ahead which was Chemistry, one of his favorite topics and obviously a star pupil in. As Gohan settled in to his own bed beside his slumbering younger brother's, the older hybrid was wearing a navy blue t-shirt and grey boxer shorts.

As soon as he turned the light off, he rested his arms behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. He began reflected on the spar earlier on in the day. He was really impressed with the way his half-father fought against him and the others. He also reflected on his own performance.

Even with his drawn-out power, despite getting less than a few lucky hits in, Gohan felt that his combat skills could do with a lot of sharpening up. Seven years of peace and lack of training, he now begrudgingly admitted, had eroded his fighting abilities quite a lot.

_"I really should never have stopped training back then," Gohan closed his eyes in thought as he admitted this mistake, "I let my studies and peacetime take precedence over my training. I remember how I used to love training with Dad and Piccolo so much when we were preparing for the androids. I was always learning as well as getting more stronger."_ Gohan then stiffened as another thought entered his head, an image of Goku appeared, his goofy and infectious smile was plastered over his face.

_"Dad left me to be the Earth's protector after he died. And I let him down. After Cell, nobody could have imagined Majin Buu to come round the corner and threaten Earth. If I only knew then, then perhaps I would never have stopped training. Next time, I'll go and ask Baba to look into her Ball and get her to tell me when the next bad guy comes along and who. Then I'll train more and stand a better chance." _

The hybrid snickered at his joke before settling himself more comfortably in his bed. His Ki senses located his half-father a mile and a half away into the forest from the house.

Vegito did tell him and Chi-Chi he would be training in the forest at night. Gohan felt Vegito's Ki was relaxed and somehow focused, meaning that he was doing some kind of meditation.

_"I can't wait to see what training with Dad will be like tomorrow?"_ Gohan sighed quite excitedly but then a frown found its way over his face_. "If he's going to be one of those super strict teachers, I hope Dad will be more like my original Dad than Vegeta." _He hoped in his heart.

With that thought and waiting excitedly for what the following day would be filled with, Gohan fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"GOHAN WAKE UP! BREAKFAST IS NEARLY READY! IF YOU DON'T GET UP SOON, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"<p>

Gohan's eyes snapped open and looked around himself before sitting up and rubbing both his eyes with his hands. He then got out of his bed and folded his duvet back and tidied it up before heading off into the bathroom to wash himself.

A while later, he was sat at the breakfast table in the kitchen in his Orange Star High School uniform, the smell of Chi-Chi's breakfast travelled through the area around him, his mouth starting to slowly salivate as a long bead hung from his mouth. Gohan wiped it away with his left hand as he was busy reading one of his new books on advanced calculus.

It was another one of his favorite subjects as he enjoyed solving challenging equations and working with symbols. It was also a topic he enjoyed impressing his teachers with his skillful aptitude in it. Chi-Chi had arrived over to him with platefuls of a traditional japanese breakfast.

"And how is my favorite soon-to-be scholar son today? Are you looking forward to school?" She asked him with warmth and kindness as she placed Gohan's breakfast in front of him.

"I'm feeling great, Mom." Gohan turned around to his right to beam at his mother as he shoved his advanced calculus book back into his bag, before making a start on wolfing down his breakfast. During eating, he quickly paused as he noticed his younger brother and their half-father were not present.

"Um, Mom?" Gohan turned to look at his mother, who had her back facing her son as he she was preoccupied in washing the dishes. "Where's Dad and Goten?"

"Your father is outside, training and your brother is also with him, either playing or training together." Chi-Chi casually responded. As Gohan digested this information, he couldn't help but notice some some sort of hint of sadness or anxiety in his mother's voice.

It seemed to him that his mother was still trying to get used to the idea of having Goku back and living with them, but in a different body, with Vegeta, their fusion having a mind of its own. In all honesty, it was like having an old long lost friend return and come to live with them permanently.

But Gohan knew that all of this was still harder on his mother, he knew how much she unconditionally loved his father, and opted to live the rest of her life as his widow than to dream of a married life with another man.

Vegito could be considered another man but in him was Goku who was still her husband. Thinking of Vegito, Gohan remembered that tonight he had training with him, and was thrilled by the thought of what he would be taught by his Potara father.

Gohan now finished off the remainder of his breakfast before glancing up at the brown clock hanging on the wall opposite him.

_"Best get going. Videl will be waiting for me outside the gates soon."_ He thought to himself as he stood up and yanked his school bag up.

"Mom, I'm going to school now."

On cue, Chi-Chi arrived rather hurriedly over to him, clutching a bunch of blue capsules in her hands.

"Here's your lunch, Gohan," she said as she handed them over to him, "and if you're going to help fight crime after school, just stay safe. But come home in time, I have a special dinner prepared for the three of you." Gohan nodded.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll be home on time." Gohan then placed a relaxing right hand on his mother's right shoulder. "Are you sure you're still okay, Mom?"

Chi-Chi looked at him rather surprisedly, completely not expecting that question. "I'm fine Gohan." She frowned at him.

Her son sighed quite heavily. "It's just that...I...heard you last night...crying."

Chi-Chi turned away from him.

"Gohan, we talked about this yesterday. I'm fine. It's natural that I'm still quite upset but I can learn to deal with it. So don't worry about me. Now, shouldn't you be off by now?"

Gohan nodded again at his mother.

"Okay Mom. And yeah, I'm going now. I'll see ya later!" The Saiyan hybrid spun around to run out of the front door as Chi-Chi shouted out her byes from behind him. Once outside, Gohan noticed it was another warm beautiful and sunny day, birds chirped happily as they soared in formation above his head in the sky. A cold breeze of wind travelled past him as the rustling sounds of nearby trees were heard.

"Let's see, shall I take Nimbus or should I just fly myself to school?" Gohan tried to make a decision based on how he felt and also on his preference. Sure, he always loved and chose to fly on the golden puffy magic cloud, but there was also an exhilarating feeling in flying by just using his own Ki.

In reality, there was not much of a comparison between flying by himself or on Nimbus, as they still provided the ability of flight, the only sole difference was the aid providing flight that was used. But Gohan knew he could fly faster than Nimbus and get to Satan City much quicker but he would have a lot of time to kill before his first class started. Maybe that time could be spent alone with Videl...

"I think I'll just fly myself there instead." Gohan then nodded at his decision before a jagged white aura calmly erupted to life around his body. He then leapt up and shot off in the air, leaving a trail of white behind him.

As Gohan flew around five hundred feet above the forest below him, he picked up Vegito's and Goten's Ki signals up ahead, then he spotted an opening through a set of trees and saw a familiar blue and orange clad figure sitting cross-legged by a tree, his head was hung low and his hands resting on his legs as he looked like he was doing deep meditation.

In front of him, Goten was giggling as he was holding what appeared to be a brown rabbit in his arms. The youngest hybrid then looked up in time to see his big brother flying overhead.

"Bye Gohan!" Goten cried out to him, waving his right hand as he continued to hold his new rabbit friend in his other hand.

"See ya later, Squirt!" Gohan waved with his right hand in response at his little brother. His eyes slowly darted over to Vegito who was still in deep meditation and hadn't opened his eyes yet to say bye to him.

Gohan decided not to shout out to avoid disturbing him but to say bye through a different way.

_"See you later, Dad!"_ Gohan mentally called out.

As the hybrid disappeared, Vegito's left eye opened as he looked to see his half-son was gone, before shutting it again and smiled a little.

_"Later Kid!"_

As he flew at subsonic speeds in the sky, Gohan enjoyed the cold icy winds crashing into his face like water, giving him some sort of refreshing feeling. It was one of these times of the day, he loved flying.

Gohan now looked down to see a large city pass below him. It was the first city he always saw first prior to flying to school on Nimbus or by himself. It was still at least upto a hundred miles away from Satan City and school yet.

_"Wow, today is really an awesome day. I wonder how much more it can get from here on in."_ Gohan then increased his speed a little, his white aura widened slightly around his body as he shot through the air quicker than before.

Soon Gohan saw the first familiar set of buildings in the distance that told him that he was now approaching Satan City.

As he flew past the buildings, he looked down to see a huge queue of cars on a highway below him. Annoyingly loud beeps of the horns coming from the cars below resounded in the air, mirroring their drivers' frustration and anger from the traffic. Gohan observed all of this before chuckling to himself.

"This is what makes being able to use Ki that much great! No worries of traffic when you can fly!"

A few minutes later, Gohan now saw a familar beige-colored building up ahead with the long pillar shaped like a sword that stood erect above the entrance. The Orange Star School emblem was emblazoned on it as well as well as the school's name. Gohan then looked down to see large crowds of his fellow students spread across the grounds, many were stood in separate groups from the others, a bunch of male students were playing american football with their backpacks still on their bodies as a few girls were cheering them on from the side.

The rest were either stood outside the entrance or relaxing on the grass and soaking up some rays.

He could hear many of them chattering excitedly. Something must have happened. Were they all still talking about the events with Majin Buu, and how Hercule defeated him?

Gohan really knew the truth but right now, as he landed on the grass without anyone noticing him yet, he began looking for Videl peripherally and also scouting for her Ki signal at the same time.

"_Videl's not even here yet! Where could she be!?"_ Gohan wondered. _"Maybe she's fighting some lowlife on her way to school or something." _

Gohan now casually walked up from where he had stood and headed straight into the direction of the school entrance. He walked past several of his fellow classmates who had not noticed him yet.

He saw that everyone were still either cheering or talking about something exciting that they were going to do. As Gohan finally approached the entrance, he saw that the doors were firmly closed and a white square sign was attached onto the left door. In big bold and black colored letters, it read:

TO COMMEMORATE AND MARK OUR BELOVED WORLD MARTIAL ARTS CHAMPION AND WORLD SAVIOR, MR. HERCULE SATAN'S VICTORY OVER THE MONSTER KNOWN AS MAJIN BUU, THE MAYOR OF SATAN CITY HAS DECLARED A PUBLIC ONE WEEK BREAK. THEREFORE, ORANGE STAR HIGH SCHOOL IS CLOSED UNTIL NEXT MONDAY.

THANK YOU

"School's closed?!" Gohan gasped to himself as he finished reading the sign. The hybrid then sighed. "Oh well, at least now, I can get to spend a bit more time with Mom, Goten and Dad-"

"Well, well, well," a familiar voice drawled in an almost sarcastic tone behind him, Gohan now turned in the source's direction. The hybrid, much to his surprise and now slowly appearing nervousness, he found himself surrounded by a large horde of students crowded around him, some staring interestedly at him and some in apparent awe, all led by two familiar blonde friends of his.

The long haired one out of the two was a male dressed in a yellow vest and baggy dark green trousers known as Sharpener. The one next to him, a short haired cute teenaged girl, dressed in a light green blouse with dark blue jeans and brown sandals was Erasa, who was holding a pile of school textbooks in her arms.

Sharpener had his arms crossed over his chest and also had a cold smirk on his face, that looked like if he was a predator that had successfully cornered his prey. Erasa, however, smiled warmly at Gohan, and also seemed to just ogle him like a devoted fangirl to her idol.

"If it isn't the so-called Mr.'Great Saiyaman'!" Sharpener sneered wickedly at him, which widened as he saw Gohan's eyes widen in shock. "A-K-A 'Mr. Gold Fighter', A-K-A...the one and only...Son Gohan!"

Silence took over the school grounds completely. Gohan felt the unbearably piercing stares of each and every one of his classmates, urging him to say something about this.

He saw that a bunch of students were looking at him with the same 'in-awe' look at him that he recognised they also viewed Hercule with. If they only knew the truth about Hercule and Gohan, and who really killed the evil bio-android known as Cell.

Gohan just stared at his classmates in horror, as he was still reeling from the shock of the fact that now everyone knew his secret identity.

But how?

Ignoring the inquisitive stares that were still glaring straight at him, Gohan began to think to himself.

_"Huh?! How-how-how does everyone here know my identity!? Only Videl knows as she was the only one who managed to trick me into revealing it. But I..." _

Gohan's thoughts then began to trail off as his mind began searching through his recent memories of being the Great Saiyaman, and all of the situations where his secret identity would most likely be publicly exposed.

The WMAT began to stick out amongst them. After a few minutes of realization, Gohan closed his eyes and face-palmed with his left hand before shaking his head.

_"The tournament! Of course, after everything with Videl's match with Spopovich, then my match with Kibito where I transformed to my ascended Super Saiyan state, these guys saw me as the Great Saiyaman AND the Gold Fighter since I had removed my shades and bandana. I guess it's all over now. Well, at least I don't have to hide anything anymore from everyone and-"_

"So..."

Gohan was interrupted by Sharpener once again, who he had not noticed had moved to his right and was now leaning on one of the entrance doors with his arms still folded over his chest, his smirk still present and pointed at the Saiyan hybrid.

"Spill it, Brains! Why have you never told us that you were both the Great Saiyaman and the Gold Fighter?" Sharpener began to question him sharply but his tone sounded very curious. Gohan just stared and blinked at his friend, still in shock and unsure how to respond.

Boy, was he unprepared for this!

"Umm...well...you see..." Gohan now thought hard on how to articulate his words and conjure up a decent explanation, still trying to ignore the stares of his amazed fellow students.

"Er...well...there is a reason, Sharpener...why superheroes like the Great Saiyaman have secret identities that they can never reveal to anyone. It's for the protection of my family and friends. Besides, The Great Saiyaman isn't really just a guy in a costume but he's also a symbol. A symbol and embodiment for peace and justice."

"And stupid poses!" One of the students cried out, causing everyone to laugh loudly, making Gohan blush a little and also chuckle nervously with them. His poses did always get quite a lot of stick, especially from his family and friends at home, with the notable exception of Goten.

Erasa now walked up to him and looked up at his hair.

"I think you look really cute with blonde hair, Gohan!" She smiled as she reached up with her left hand and began casually ruffling through then fiddling with the hybrid's dark hair as he stared on and blinked at her.

"How do you do it anyway?"

"Do what?"

"Turn your hair gold blonde, silly?" Erasa giggled girlishly at him.

"Yeah Brains, how did you manage to turn your hair gold, and also have that awesome gold fire with electricity around your body? That was so badass! Is it some kind of secret technique?" Sharpener asked him, sounding rather excited. Gohan mentally sighed with some relief.

_"Great, they must believe that me going Super is some kind of special technique rather than a genetic power as a result of being an alien. So I can at least still keep quiet about my Saiyan heritage."_

Gohan nodded. "Yep, it sure is Sharpener. One that I trained with my dad to achieve."

"Well that's impressive Brains. I remember back at the tournament when we saw you participate, me and Erasa didn't believe you actually knew Martial Arts, and wondered what the heck you were doing there anyway. No offence, but you are kinda nerdy to be the next Hercule Satan. I mean no one can top him. The guy beat that monster Majin Buu! He's the best and the strongest! Right guys?!"

Everyone heartily cheered in agreement; some of the students began chanting "SATAN!" again

Gohan sighed but mentally he snorted.

"_Me, the next Hercule Satan? Yeah, sure. The guy who couldnt even make Cell blink in their fight, lied to the world by saying he 'lost his footing' yet he took the credit for destroying him from me. And then he also took Dad's credit for killing Majin Buu. If only these guys knew how strong he really is compared to everyone I know. I'm sure even Videl is stronger than him too. Speaking of, where-" _

"Hey, Gohan?" Erasa now looked at him quite tentatively. "I remember seven years ago, when that...Cell monster hosted that tournament, there was that gold haired boy who fought him in a match..."

This now seized everybody's attention, they all stared from the blonde girl to Gohan. At the same time, they were all putting two and two together in their minds, linking the Gold Fighter to the young boy seven years ago, and deducing that the boy from then must currently be the same age as them. Not to mention that Gohan could also turn 'blonde' and knew Martial Arts too like that child as well.

"I remember watching that fight with my dad." Sharpener nodded. "That blonde kid was called the Delivery Boy."

Then his expression turned into that of both shock and surprise as he realized something.

"Was...was that kid...you, Brains?"

Gohan felt the stares at him become far more piercing, making him feeling more nervous than he ever felt.

_"I think I should tell them. They probably worked it all out. They're not that stupid."_ Gohan admitted to himself.

"Y-yes...that...that was me." Gohan slowly nodded. "I'm the Delivery Boy from the Cell Games!"

He now smiled at everyone, glad to have yet released another one of his secrets out into the open. Everyone began to murmur and whisper heatedly in excitement amongst each other.

From a small group of pretty girls to his left, he heard one of them say, "I had a big crush on The Delivery Boy back then. I can't believe that it was actually him! Wow!"

"Well, that does make sense!"

"I thought he was always a nerd but he's actually a badass!"

"So Brains," Sharpener now walked up to Gohan, still looking as curious as before, "these little beams or what Mr. Satan called them 'light shows and tricks' that you and your friends did back then, are they...actual tricks...or are they real?" Once again, Gohan found himself being stared at by everyone like if he was some interesting animal in the zoo.

"Well...they are very real despite what you heard Mr. Satan say. But me and my friends only use those sort of attacks preferably to finish a fight or if we are at full energy, as using them does drain a lot of your energy."

"Can you teach us?"

Before Gohan could reply, the sound of a yellow aircraft was heard hovering in the air above. It landed carefully on the grass, its whining engines then began to slowly relax indicating that its pilot was shutting them off.

A few moments later, the canopy opened and out of it, jumped Videl. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt that only covered the top half of her body, but her smooth and toned washboard stomach was visible. She also wore a short denim blue skirt, displaying slender creamy colored legs, and white shoes.

"Hey, Gohan, Erasa, Sharpener!" She waved at them as she jogged in their direction.

"Well, well, looks like my favorite doll has decided to finally drop in to see us all!" Sharpener smirked, earning a glance from Gohan. Videl came to a stop next to her boyfriend, her right hand reached forwards to grab onto Gohan's left arm as she smiled at him before turning to face everyone.

"Sorry, I'm late guys. My dad and I were having breakfast with the mayor this morning. And then we were hounded by the press and stuck having to answer endless questions about how my dad beat Majin Buu."

"It's great to see you, Videl!" Erasa hugged her best friend tightly making the surprised raven haired girl smile.

''It's great to see you as well, Erasa." She chuckled softly as she embraced her friend too.

"You're looking good as always, Videl!" Sharpener smirked at her.

"So if school's closed, then what are all you guys doing out here then?" Gohan now asked them curiously.

"Well, we all only found out about getting a week off from school when we got here and saw this sign," Erasa explained as she pointed at it, "so it was a last minute thing, I guess."

"Oh, okay. Fair enough." Gohan nodded.

"So, Videl. Just to fill you in on what we were all talking about just now. After seeing all the stuff that happened at the tournament, about what Brains did and what he can do. Also knowing that he is the Great Saiyaman and The Gold Fighter." Sharpener began to smile as he looked from her to Gohan who just blinked at him before looking back to her. "Well now, you may be surprised at what he's told us all. That he was also the Delivery Boy from the Cell Games."

Sharpener now waited with a grin to see Videl's expression to instantly change to that of shock and amazement, but to his surprise, her expression remained the same.

"I already know, Sharpener. Gohan told me everything. At the tournament." She said simply, making Sharpener's jaw drop in shock.

"You...you already know?!" Videl nodded again.

"Hey Videl, I remember seeing you fly off with Gohan and that red skinned guy he was supposed to fight back at the tournament. That means you know how to fly right!?" Erasa gasped in realization of this.

"Yes, I can, and before you all ask, yes it was Gohan who taught me." Videl replied as she turned to smile at her boyfriend who casually smiled back.

The way the pair stared at each other aroused some suspicions in Sharpener.

_"Just why are they staring at each other like that? What's going on?"_

"Hey Gohan, can you teach me how to fly!?" Erasa asked him, her eyes lighting up with great excitement. She was joined by many of the other students who now all began shouting and begging for the Saiyan hybrid to teach them.

Gohan and Videl looked at each other, the raven haired girl could see and feel the unease in her boyfriend. Gohan sighed.

Normally he wouldn't mind taking in a couple of students or more to teach them like Videl. But Gohan had already planned virtually all of his free time to only be either dating Videl and/or training with his half-father.

The rest of the time he would be always be studying, working hard towards achieving his mother's and his own dreams of him becoming a top scholar. He wanted to balance all three things, and somehow he found it quite feasible to stick to. Providing no more things got piled on top afterwards.

Plus he could also see Vegito not wanting them there at Mt Paozu or Gohan going off to train his fellow classmates and hindering or interrupting their own training together.

"It's not easy guys, it's really difficult to learn." Gohan pretended to say to them. "Videl only managed to learn it because she got lucky. Isn't that right, Videl?" Gohan now winked at her with his left eye so that only she could see it, telling her to play along.

Videl caught him on this and did go along with it.

"Er, yeah it was. It was very difficult. There were times where I decided to give up." She managed to tell them all convincingly.

"Also Gohan's Mom wants him to study a lot more this term. So he won't get enough free time to teach you all." She winked back at Gohan who smiled back her, as their classmates looked quite disappointed.

"Anyway, I want to make an announcement." Videl spoke up, as everyone looked back up to her, waiting for her to speak.

"Now, a while ago, me and Gohan didn't get off to a good start when he first came here. Especially when I got suspicious of him when I wanted to unmask the Great Saiyaman and noticed why he came to class late or left early. But then I spent more time with him, and found that he is a smart, sweet, warm and a really friendly and caring guy. It's because of this...that...I'm in love with him so much! And I wanna tell you guys, that me and Gohan...are in a relationship and dating now!"

Everyone was silent for several moments before an eruption of cheers and applause reverberated through the air.

Erasa was initially shocked but was very happy for the couple. She even grabbed them into a group hug. Sharpener just blinked as he tried to come to terms with this announcement.

He had always fancied Videl and wanted to be her boyfriend. He tried to unmask the Great Saiyaman's identity in a bid to impress her. Now Gohan AKA 'Brains' was not only that hero but also taken the girl he was in love with, couldn't help but feel a mixture of anger and jealousy towards Gohan.

But what the heck, Gohan never tried to make a move on Videl, he seemed to always be more interested in books than girls. But somehow, Videl must have fallen for him. Maybe she was easily impressed by his abilities. But she said she loved Gohan based on his nature. This made him re-evaluate himself.

He was a nice and caring guy. He wasn't a jerk. Not always anyway. Sure he always liked to tease and mock but there was no harm in having a lot of fun.

"Sharpener, Erasa, can you guys come with me and Gohan so we can speak to you both in private?" Videl asked them politely. Erasa already walked up to Videl and all three were waiting for Sharpener. The long haired blonde teenager walked up to them leaving the crowd behind them to either talk amongst themselves or set off for home.

They all walked in silence through the grounds until they were fully alone and separated from everyone.

"All right. There's something else you guys should know about. But this is something we have to keep to ourselves." Videl told them sternly.

"You cannot tell anyone outside of this circle, you promise?"

"Promise!" Erasa cheerfully replied. "Sure." Sharpener nodded. Gohan looked at Videl curiously, wondering what she was going to tell them.

"Since you are mine and Gohan's friends, you both have a right to know what _really_ happened at the Cell Games." The two blondes stared at her but waited for her to continue. "My dad keeps telling me and the whole world that he killed Cell, didn't he? Well, a part of me had always somehow doubted that explanation. After seeing Gohan being able to turn gold like he did at the tournament, he looked similar to the Delivery Boy. I started to wonder if it was actually him that beat Cell. I mean that monster blew up cities and killed people easily, and my dad said he beat him with a chop. Don't you think that sounds a bit absurd?" Videl questioned them rhetorically.

"What are you trying to say Videl? That your dad's a liar and a fake?" Sharpener asked her, sounding displeased to find that out of everyone, he'd never expect Videl to doubt her father. "He's the strongest guy on the planet! Of course he can do something like that!"

"Well, that's not really true anymore. Especially of what I'm about to tell you." Videl began, she didn't want to admit it but the 'fake' and 'liar' parts of Sharpener's words rung true in her mind.

"What I'm really trying to say is, is that I actually know the real truth and who really killed Cell. And coming from me, this is the truth. My dad didn't kill Cell." She told her blonde friends rather bluntly.

Gohan just stood there staring in shock. He obviously knew what she was going to do. She was going to tell their friends the truth. That it was him that saved the Earth that day.

"Then who did, Videl?" Erasa asked her, her eyes narrowing in curiosity. Sharpener leaned in to listen. Videl then sighed.

"Isn't it obvious? He's right here next to me." She turned to look round at Gohan. "Gohan was the only one with the power to beat Cell at that time. He was the Earth's best chance of survival. We were all alive after the Cell Games because of Gohan, not because of my dad."

Both Erasa and Sharpener turned to stare at Gohan, their faces incredulous with shock and still unsure whether to believe this revelation or not.

"Is-is this true, Gohan?" Erasa finally asked him. "You killed Cell and not Mr. Satan?

Gohan then slowly nodded.

Sharpener continued to stare at him before shaking his head angrily.

"No...no...NO! This is all garbage! There's no way Mr. Satan would lie to all the people on Earth about this! There's no way. He's a Martial Arts Champion. He can punch holes through steel walls, nobody can do that. Can you, Brains?"

Gohan just stood silent.

But again he nodded before saying, "there's many more things that I can do better than that, Sharpener."

Sharpener turned to look at Videl. "And why would you say all these things about your dad, Videl? He's Earth's true hero!"

"No, Gohan is. And so his family. Believe me, I know them. My dad did what he did, because he didn't want to be upstaged or lose the spotlight to someone else, like Gohan back then. He enjoyed being the Earth's best martial artist and its only hero. As much as I hate to say this, but my dad is just like many of the desperate people in showbiz who'll do anything to save and prolong their career and reputation when a newcomer arrives." Videl explained with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You can either accept this truth or not, Sharpener. But it won't change the actual truth that I know. I'm really sorry to tell you the truth about my dad. I know how much you respect and idolise him."

Sharpener now looked crestfallen.

"What-what about Majin Buu?" He asked in a low disappointed voice. "Was...was he lying about that too?"

Videl, to his horror, nodded again. "Yes, he didn't kill Majin Buu either. But it was Gohan's dad who really killed him. My dad was actually there and he did request our energy to help destroy Majin Buu. But that was all it. Nothing else."

"I can't believe that the man who was my hero and idol, is actually a fraud and a liar." Sharpener gasped in horror.

"He can't do this to all of us, everyone has a right to know the truth." The blonde male teen regained his composure.

"If anyone else told me this, I'd never believe them. But since it's coming from your mouth, Videl, I believe you. And now I believe that Brains here, was the one who really killed that Cell guy. But your dad can't keep lying to everyone anymore. I'm going to tell everyone the truth."

As Sharpener turned around to go off to do so, Gohan's right hand landed on his friend's right shoulder.

"Sharpener, no! Please don't tell everyone the truth. It'll only get ugly for all of us."

"Why not, Brains!?" Sharpener snapped furiously. "That fraud has taken everything from you. All the money and fame that should only be yours. How can you let him do this to you? Especially when he's just screwed you and your family again after that Majin Buu."

"There is a reason, why I have never contested his claims in the first place, Sharpener." Gohan told him, and went on to explain that his family and friends cherished their privacy, and wanted to remain anonymous to the world media.

He also explained that they fought for the planet's safety and security, and fame was something they never had and never will desire at all.

"Just keep all this to yourself, okay?" Gohan told his friend. "Trust me, as bizarre as it sounds, I like the fact that someone is taking all this heat away from me and my family and friends. We could never live with all the attention. Just promise me, you won't say anything to anyone about this?"

Sharpener looked at him for a while before then agreeing.

"Okay Brains. If you're cool with it, then you have my word. But I won't be training at the Satan dojo anymore. Not after all this."

Erasa now walked up to Gohan and smiled at him as she tenderly rubbed the right side of his cheek.

"I still can't believe it was you, Gohan, who really killed Cell. Here's my thank you for saving us back then." She then gave him a quick peck on his cheek. She then turned to Sharpener.

"Sharpie, let's go get something to eat shall we?"

Sharpener nodded. "Yeah, let's go. You guys joining us?"

Videl shook her head. "Me and Gohan are going on patrol soon."

"Oh okay. Later then guys!" Erasa and Sharpener waved at the pair before walking off. Gohan turned to look at Videl, who smiled at him as she walked in his direction.

"Why did you-"

"Because they're our friends, Gohan." She replied calmly. "They deserved to know the truth, and I know them well enough that they'll keep it all a secret." Gohan then nodded.

But he smiled as Videl stared him warmly, now wrapping her arms around his neck. Her body now pressed tightly against his.

"Y'know, we haven't had our first kiss yet." She spoke in a low but almost seductive voice. "Shall we get it out of the way?"

"Er...Let's." Gohan breathed as he smiled once again, before their lips locked with each other.

A few seconds later, Gohan's hands were travelling up Videl's body, feeling the shape and the smooth skin of her curves, and heard Videl moaning "Oh Gohan!" as he intensified the passion of his kiss. And he loved it.

As he continued, the hybrid heard a bunch of police sirens in the distance, making him break away from the kiss gently. "Sorry, looks like we got some work to do." He smiled.

Later on that evening at home, Gohan was sat at the kitchen table with his half-father and brother and Trunks as the quartet were devouring their food.

Earlier, as the Great Saiyaman, Gohan halted a major shootout between two rival gangs, with Videl's and the police's aid (Gohan got the job done quicker by himself).

Afterwards, Satan City became rather quiet and peaceful. The hybrid did not see another crime take place after the shootout, leaving him to spend more time with Videl.

The pair had their lunches and then with still a lot of time to spare, headed to the local theater to catch the latest action movie. Gohan then dropped Videl off home, where they engaged in another passionate kiss before Videl went in, telling her boyfriend she'll call him later.

As Gohan arrived back home, he found Vegito in the forest training both Goten and Trunks. The two boys were in Super Saiyan forms, as each of them were trying to get a punch in to his fastly and blurry moving right hand, which was an eye and hand co-ordination training the Potara Saiyan had devised for his younger sons.

Vegito did spend time with Bulma at Capsule Corp earlier but he mostly spent his time training in the atrium, using his Gravity Watch.

Trunks was also off from school, so he began doing some of the training his original father taught him as well as also training and playing with Goten, who Vegito brought with him.

Afterwards, Vegito, with Bulma's permission, took Trunks with him and Goten to Chi-Chi's home, and spent most of the day training there.

Gohan, now explained to everyone what had happened at school, and now that two of his friends knew the truth about Mr. Satan's lie, and that it was he (Gohan) who beat Cell.

"That Mr. Satan guy is a real oaf," Trunks spoke, "he's nowhere near as strong as he says he is. So it's real cool some other people know the truth, about you and Cell, Gohan."

"Well I agree with Trunks," Chi-Chi nodded. "It's good to see that now some of your friends know the truth. I just can't believe how Mr. Satan can just continue to lie like that again. Anyway how did you explain your Super Saiyan abilities?"

"They think it's some special technique I developed." Gohan replied.

Vegito now having finished his meal, had put his fork back on his plate. He then looked at Gohan.

"Since you're off from school now, now is a good time for you to get straight into training. You gotta lot of catching up to do, son. I'm going to drop Trunks off home now, and I expect to meet you outside in at least five minutes. Got it?"

His son nodded. "Sure, Dad."

Vegito and Trunks both phased out after the lavender haired child said his byes to the Son family. Gohan and Goten cleared the table of its mountainous pile of dishes, and gave them to their mother by placing them at the side of the sink.

Goten filled Gohan in on what Vegito had taught him during their first day of training together. Gohan noted how his little brother spoke very highly of Vegito as a teacher but did complain a little, that at times he did get very strict and intense.

Gohan chuckled. _"There's definitely Vegeta in him as well."_

"Don't worry Squirt. You'll get used to it sooner or later. Remember, Piccolo was very strict with me and my training when I was only four. After that we became best friends. And he was a really great teacher too."

Goten slowly nodded. Gohan now had got changed out of his school clothes and into his orange and blue gi, the same one as his original father's that he had requested Kibito to allow him to fight Majin Buu in them.

Looking at his gi reminded him strongly of Goku, and he already began to miss him just a bit. He was still with him and his Mom and brother, but as Vegito.

Speaking of the Potara Saiyan, Gohan felt his Ki signal outside a few minutes ago, most likely waiting for him.

Gohan turned to his little brother. "I'm going now to train with Dad, Goten. You best go to sleep or Mom will be angry."

Goten groaned but obliged and lied in his bed, wrapping himself in his duvet.

"Good luck Gohan!"

"Thanks Squirt! Go to sleep now." Gohan smiled before he turned off their room's light.

After telling his mother he was going out to train with his half-father, Gohan now opened the front door and went outside the house. He sensed his half father was still deep in the forest. So he simply super-sped into the direction of Vegito's Ki signal.

After he materialized, Vegito was stood there with his arms folded, apparently waiting for him.

"You're on time. Good." Vegito acknowledged with a nod. Gohan nodded back as he began massaging his wrists and stretching the muscles around his body. A few moments later, Gohan spoke.

"So...what do we do now, do we begin by sparring again or something?" Gohan asked.

Vegito shook his head. "Yesterday's spar told me everything that I needed to know about where you're at."

His eyes began to narrow at his son.

"Look kid, although the Old Kai unlocked all of your hidden power, your fighting techniques and mind-set are still the same as before. Nothing has either changed or really improved in those areas. When I fought you yesterday, even with me holding back, your movements and strategies were just too predictable. Although you did get me by surprise a few times which means you still got it. But we're going to have to put you on a little refresher training before we truly begin your full training on improving your abilities." Vegito then smirked at his son. "But don't worry. I'll have you stronger and more skilful in no time. If you maintain your commitment."

Vegito took something out from his gi and tossed it to Gohan. The hybrid caught it in his right hand and looked to see it was a watch, similar to the one his father told him about and had: The Gravity Watch.

"Bulma made a spare one, so I thought it'd be good that you have it as it'll help you in the type of training we are going to do together." Vegito explained as he stretched his neck muscles.

"So are you ready to begin?" The fusion asked.

Gohan nodded confidently with a smirk.

"Ready when you are, Dad!"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN:<strong>__** Hey Everyone!**_

_**Hope you're all doing well. Unfortunately I haven't been as I've been a bit under the weather lately. Hence I'm a little behind schedule. Regarding this chapter, I thought it'd be interesting if Erasa and Sharpener knew the truth about Gohan being the one to kill Cell and not Mr. Satan. I also know there was not a lot of action with Gohan. But with my being ill, my mind wasn't really in the best state to come up with a fight scene. But...I'm beginning the new arc in the next chapter, and there will be action with Gohan and Vegito and everyone else in that. **_

_**Guest Q&As**_

**_Alex Walker: (Just keeps getting better and better. I like that you are starting to include more characters, especially krillen) _**

**_A: Again, thank you. And yes, I want to include everyone as the show would._**

**_Guest: ('Yamcha exclaimed excitedly, sounding like a fangirl.' _**_**I freaking died.) **_

_**A: LOL**_

_**Thanks for all your reviews guys and the positive comments, I really hope you will continue r&ring and enjoying what comes next.**_

_**Take Care**_

_**SuperSaiyanKnight**_


	16. Chapter 16: Rise

**Rise of Two Evils Saga - Chapter Sixteen - Rise**

"Nine hundred and ninety nine...One million..."

In a hand-stand position, with both his feet joined together and pointing up in the pitch black sky, that was glittered with sparkly bright stars adorning the elegant picturesque scenery, the Saiyan fusion now pushed himself off the ground then lowered himself down again.

Vegito grunted ever so slightly with a bit of strain as he was finishing off his twentieth set of one million hand-stand pushups (using just his index fingers, not his entire hands) reps set at eight thousand times Earth's gravity on his Gravity Watch.

The fusion had been working out for fourteen hours straight since he had left the Hyperbolic Time Chamber a while ago, and had eaten a rather Saiyan-appeasingly large dinner after exiting, leaving his three sons behind in the chamber.

One and a half months had now passed since he had defeated Majin Buu. He was now finally and fully settling himself into his new life as a husband and father, and Earth's new protector.

He had already began to form a close bond with Gohan, Goten and Trunks, deciding to become their teacher and training them to reach new levels of power, paving the way for them to go ahead and reach their potential.

His relationships with his wives were also gradually improving too.

Bulma was the one who had already warmed to him the most a while ago, although she still kept her hopes on the Dragon Balls being able to seperate him despite his attempts to dissuade her, and explaining the superior magic of his fusion.

But the pair were getting closer, and just last week before he began to train in the new and improved Gravity Room, Vegito and Bulma, after laughing about old times about Vegeta, came close to kissing each other, until an excited Trunks interrupted them, wanting to show his half-father a defensive technique he recently created.

Although Vegito had thrown himself deeply into his self-training exercises, he couldn't help but reflect back to that moment, the way his scientist wife looked at him adoringly, her wonderful smile, the way she smelt beautifully from her favorite perfume that lingered over her body.

Vegito knew how much he was attracted to her, and how much she was to him, and how she also wanted him despite her very well-known desire to have Vegeta back.

Maybe somehow, she was secretly starting to change her mind?

As for Chi-Chi, she also slowly began to warming up to him, and trying to move away to become more than a domestic wife who just simply cooked and cleaned after her husband and stayed within those parameters.

She always talked to him and asked about how his day went, his training, Bulma, Trunks and the others, and how he was coping with his new life. She always told him how heavily grateful she was to him that he stayed with them on Mount Paozu, and allowed Gohan to have a father again as well allowing Goten to finally experience having one too.

Vegito had noted how warm and enthusiastic she was being in their conversations together when they were alone albeit briefly.

Again, similar to Bulma, he could tell of Chi-Chi's attraction to him too, and again, he too felt similar. She would blush at the compliments he made at her culinary skills or like Goku, say how pretty she looked.

He even caught her staring at him a couple of times, staring at him until he jokingly snapped his fingers at her, to bring her back to reality or if Gohan or Goten called out to her to ask for more portions of food. Vegito, on his own part, was always the one that started conversations with his Ox Princess wife.

They progressively became friendly and the fusion did succeed in making Chi-Chi laugh many times with a certain type of wit that the mother of Gohan and Goten couldn't really associate with her own husband, but to that of his Saiyan Prince rival based on what Bulma used to tell her about.

Although he had equal love for both his wives, Vegito also felt quite...drawn to Chi-Chi, maybe out of love, or maybe out of sympathy, he didn't really know, but he knew Chi-Chi had some nights where she still sobbed into her pillow and he would, at times, hear her, if he wasn't out sleeping like a log after exhaustion from heavy training.

However, Vegito still felt very sympathetic towards her, and at many times, wanted to comfort her.

But he really couldn't work up the courage on how to do so, unsure of how to completely placate her and give her closure, doubting anything on his part would be enough. He had explained many times why Goku and Vegeta gave birth to him, but regardless, Chi-Chi still pined for Goku, it was that very much abundantly clear.

But two nights ago, when Vegito finally decided to comfort her, a bit of time into it, something surprisedly happened...

* * *

><p><span><em>Two Nights Ago<em>

_Into the late hours of the night, after finishing a gruelling series of ultra-high intensive workout sessions in the comfort of the peaceful and undisturbed Paozu forest, Vegito switched off his Gravity Watch and jogged through the forest and past a row of trees at a fast (but not super-fast) pace as a warm down, heading straight back in the direction of home. _

_Along the way, he wiped his forehead clean of sweat with his left arm as he saw his dome like home in the short distance ahead of him. The Potara fighter had been training rigorously with Gohan earlier in the night. He had been coaching his eldest son through new and advanced fighting techniques and combat drills since they had started training together. _

_He also shared with Gohan some of his own highly intensive workouts to help build more physical strength, toning his body and power, and sharpening and honing his reflexes up to further peak conditions that his Ultimate form would allow._

_Gohan now was catching up very quickly in terms of skill and strategy, and was acquiring new levels of strength albeit at a slow but acceptable pace, thanks to his newfound commitment to training after their spar a while ago. This had already impressed Vegito. _

_This time, he believed, Gohan will most likely not forsake his role as one of Earth's protectors, ever again like seven years ago, and continue his training. It also impressed him on how quickly his half-Saiyan son was picking up on all that he taught him. _

_After training, Gohan had retired for the night as he had school the following morning. He then left his half-father to his own devices as he flew back home. Vegito had then spent the last few hours doing ultra-high intensity circuits, and advanced plyometric exercises with the aid of his Gravity Watch. _

_As Vegito ran across the small wooden plank bridge above a narrow lake and finally approached his Paozu home, instead of going through the front door, he placed his right index and middle fingers to the center of his forehead, and using Gohan's Ki signal, phased out and appeared inside the house and outside Gohan's and Goten's bedroom door. _

_He turned into the direction of the bathroom and headed straight towards it. _

_Removing his entire gi, Vegito entered the shower and put it at the highest hot setting by twisting the gold shower knob a few degrees clockwise; his body was getting struck by a large spray of warm droplets crashing down on his naked body, with the water then getting hotter increasingly as it soaked his skin. _

_Later, as he came out and dried himself off with a large white bathroom towel, Vegito tossed his old gi into the laundry basket, and then went up to pick up his fresh gi from the bathroom drawer next to the sink as well as putting on his night clothing; a white t-shirt and a pair of navy blue shorts. _

_Vegito then opened the bathroom door, with very mild plumes of steam clouded around in the bathroom behind him, as he switched off the bathroom light from the gold light switch, and headed to his room with his new blue and orange gi in his left hand. _

_As he was outside the door, his right hand just resting down on the handle, he was halted by the sound of a low whimper, to which his enhanced Saiyan hearing picked up a long distance away. _

_Vegito then waited to see if he heard the sound again before dismissing it and going straight to bed. _

_Then he heard another whimper, followed by what seemed to be a couple of sobs. _

_Vegito then looked around in the direction of Chi-Chi's bedroom. He now already knew where the sounds of sobs and whimpers were coming from. He'd recognise them anywhere. The Potara fusion had heard Chi-Chi cry a lot before during a number of nights since he stayed here. _

_But he didn't try to comfort her as he believed Chi-Chi would eventually just get over it and give in adjusting to having pretty much a new husband who shared the same love for her as Goku did. _

_Plus, she both dealt and coped with Goku being dead twice, so having a half husband with him part of it and staying with her wouldn't be that bad, would it?_

_But even despite the signs of progress between them in their relationship, Chi-Chi still carried a bit of a broken heart of not fully having her husband with her. Vegito sighed as he looked at the door of Chi-Chi's bedroom. _

_Gohan had told him earlier that he also heard Chi-Chi cry during a few nights, exactly like how she did after Goku's death during the Cell Games, and often tried to comfort her himself. But she always tried to either deny she spent some nights crying or tried to reassure him she was fine. _

_Even though she cried less lately, but the Saiyan knew he had to comfort her some time, but he was already annoyed as well. _

_All of Goku's close friends, even Krillin had accepted him very warmly, and had gotten over Goku and Vegeta a while ago. _

_Even Bulma too, but again, she rested her hopes on the Dragon Balls splitting him later on._

_Vegito now walked up to Chi-Chi's bedroom door, and still hearing the occasional sobs, slowly opened it and went inside to see Chi-Chi quickly remove her duvet off her face to see who had just come in, as she quickly wiped her tears away from her face with her left hand, hoping her surprise visitor wouldn't notice. _

_Vegito looked at her curiously as she looked back at him with her own eyes mirroring his expression. _

_He then quickly ended the somewhat now awkward silence between them. _

_"I...heard you crying. Is something...the matter, Chi-Chi?" He asked her, his voice was gentle and polite but a hint of nervousness was quite evident._

_Chi-Chi stared at him, surprised that he knew she was sobbing quietly in her room. _

_"I'm okay...V-Vegito." She replied slowly as she sighed quietly. "I'm just not feeling well. I...er...I think I'm coming down with a cold." _

_Chi-Chi thought that Vegito may buy that excuse. But her half-husband knew her just as well as Goku did.  
><em>

_"Chi-Chi, you don't need to lie to me." Vegito said, warmth still present in his voice. "I know something is bothering you. Heck, I know it's been bothering you in the last couple of weeks. And I already know what it is."_

_Chi-Chi now looked uncomfortably at him, not knowing of what to reply with now. She wasn't a naturally good liar anyway. _

_The fusion then walked up to her and sat on the bed next to her, much to her surprise but said and did nothing to protest._

_"Look, I know since after Majin Buu, things have been difficult for you to cope with and adjust to in regards to me." Vegito began with a gentle tone as he looked at his wife. _

_Fortunately she was listening to him although it was clear she looked quite uncomfortable at how close they were given the distance between them. _

_"But everyone has gotten over this. Bulma too. You should be able to as well, Chi-Chi. You've coped with Goku being dead for a while. At least him being alive again, but in a different body and staying with you, should be a bit more easier, right?" _

_Chi-Chi just stared in surprise of his words and his logic._

_It took a few moments for her to respond. _

_"This...is quite different...Vegito." she replied quietly as she looked down to avoid his gaze. _

_"With Goku being dead, I, at least, believed that one day, should my time come, that I would go to the Otherworld and be reunited with him forever." _

_Fresh tears began to pour down her face as she continued to speak. _

_"At least, I'd have my Goku to myself! But, with you..." Chi-Chi paused as she looked to her right, further away from Vegito's gaze. _

_"With you...despite that half of you is my Goku, the other...half in you is...Vegeta, who belongs with Bulma. That means, that I don't really have Goku back, not to myself anyway. Despite him being in you, your fusion is permanent. That means," her voice now cracking under sad emotions, "I won't ever be able to feel his own touch, his own love ever again. Even in the Otherworld. Ever!" _

_Chi-Chi began to sob uncontrollably as Vegito looked on quite uncomfortably. A small sympathetic sigh escaped his mouth as both his arms reached up and held Chi-Chi by her shoulders, rubbing them soothingly in a calming rhythmic motion. _

_Her cries lessened but still persisted._

_"Chi-Chi, I know how sad and upset you've been, but come on! Really?! You're a lot stronger than this! Didn't you think Bulma would be as upset about Vegeta as you are with Goku? She loved him just as much as you did Goku." Chi-Chi looked up at him, still crying but she still looked quite shocked too._

_"Even despite her maintaining her pointless and pathetic belief in thinking the Dragon Balls could still separate me, she seems to be getting used to the possibility that I may never unfuse. And we're doing great." _

_Chi-Chi stayed quiet as she wiped both her tears with both hands calmly. A pause manifested between the pair after Vegito lowered his hands from Chi-Chi's shoulders. _

_Then Chi-Chi looked up at Vegito. "I'm really sorry, Vegito." She apologised quietly. _

_"I know I shouldn't keep crying over this, even now after when everyone has moved on from it all. I know Goku was alive before, thanks to the Old Kai, Gohan told me about. But with him in you, and you sitting here next to me, he feels so close to me...yet...so far. And I just sometimes can't bear it." _

_Vegito now stared confusedly at her but then got the gist of what she had meant. But to his surprise, and his annoyance, Chi-Chi was starting to resume her crying again._

_Then Vegito felt something warm stir in his mind, something familiar. The Saiyan after quite some time, felt Goku's essence come forwards, and for a split second tried to urge him to comfort her. _

_A warm peaceful feeling shrouded the entirety of Vegito's body as he reached up to touch Chi-Chi's shoulders with both arms once again. _

_"It's all right, Chi-Chi." Vegito spoke to her quietly. "You don't need to cry anymore. I know this may sound weird but... I'm here for you, aren't I? And Goku is still a part of me. And like me, he'd also want you to stop crying."_

_Chi-Chi's looked up at Vegito with wide tear-filled eyes. Vegito held her gaze. _

_"Remember, when I came back from destroying Majin Buu, and I explained that I had Goku and Vegeta's essences inside me?" _

_Chi-Chi just looked at Vegito in amazement. "His… essences...y-yeah, I...think I do remember you saying something like that, back then." _

_"Well, if you think about it, technically he's still here himself but not in the seance kind of way. They don't talk to me but I can feel and know what they are thinking and feeling." _

_Suddenly, Chi-Chi saw a familiar glint in Vegito's eyes and a kind of familiar warmth in his voice as he spoke._

_"So really, you don't need to be upset anymore. Just be happy now...Chi." _

_Both Vegito's and Chi-Chi's eyes widened. The Potara Saiyan's eyes quickly narrowed afterwards. _

_He had never called Chi-Chi 'Chi' after his birth. Ever. Only Goku did. Chi-Chi also knew this. Her eyes also narrowed as they still remained fixed on Vegito's. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard her nickname 'Chi' after seven years._

_With also the familiar look in his eyes, innocent and goofy that only the original person could only have, it could only mean one thing..._

_"Goku?! Are you there?!" She cried out as she reached out and cupped Vegito's face with both hands, hoping her original husband would answer through the fusion. Vegito just frowned at her, not responding in any way. _

_But he did feel like a small part of him was slightly pushed to one side by something else, but he was still in full control. _

_Chi-Chi had an excited smile on her face, one that had been absent for a while since her reunion with Goku at the WMAT. But it slowly faded, as she was answered with nothing. Suddenly, that glint in Vegito's eyes faded a bit and Chi-Chi then looked quite disappointed. _

_But however, she found herself staring at just Vegito, her hands still cupped around his face. She now found Vegito himself to look so handsome when this close to her. _

_Then the strong and secret attractions she felt for the Potara Saiyan, the ones she thought she only exclusively had for Goku, and tried her damn hardest to supress, had welled up over-flowingly inside her. _

_She began to blush, her cheeks now becoming tainted with crimson. Vegito stared at her too. He felt a similar rush of feelings too. _

_To his own amazement, he then found Chi-Chi's face and his own slowly and somehow, automatically, moving towards each other, their lips less than a few inches away from touching each other, they were very close..._

_"Mama?! I can't sleep!" _

_Chi-Chi quickly pulled away from Vegito, also retracting her hands too as she looked around in shock at the small person stood in the doorway. _

_Vegito also turned around to see Goten stood at the door, rubbing both his eyes with his hands before lowering them to look at his parents. He then saw Vegito, and his face lit up brightly. _

_"Daddy, you're still awake?! Can you tell me a bedtime story? Please?!" Goten begged him excitedly._

_"...Er...o-okay...su-sure." Vegito nodded after a couple of seconds. He turned to face Chi-Chi. "You should stop crying now, Chi-Chi. And for good too. You're only hurting yourself more than you should. Get some rest." _

_He said as he stood up, clutching his nightwear in his left hand. _

_Chi-Chi looked down at her duvet again. Vegito walked up to Goten and picked him up with his free right arm before turning to his right to carry his son back to the bedroom. _

_Chi-Chi lay down in her bed again, thinking of what happened moments ago. She was close to kissing Vegito! The ugly feeling of guilt began to creep up on her which began to make her queasy. _

_Was it right for her to do what she was about to do? Was it right for her to feel attracted to someone who was half hers but, unfortunately, someone else's? _

_Darn, it was so frustrating! _

_But she remembered the look in Vegito's eyes and how he called her 'Chi.' Oh, how long she waited to hear her beloved call her that! Her heart warmed and gushed lovingly over that thought. _

_A bright smile formed over her lips. Maybe, Vegito was right. Goku himself was still there. But matters were complicated further by her attraction to Vegito himself. She was never attracted to Vegeta, and secretly despised him a little after when she used to hear how the Saiyan Prince wanted to become stronger than her husband so he could be the one to kill him and not any of the monsters that threatened Earth. _

_But she was attracted to how certain physical traits of Vegeta's, fused with Goku's, made Vegito very desirable. _

_Plus she believed she was only attracted to the fusion, because Goku was part of it. That was what she chose to believe. Chi-Chi closed her eyes and waited for sleep to take over. But before drifting off, she sighed with some relief. She now knew Goku was still with her. Maybe it wasn't all too bad. But, as for her and Vegito..._

* * *

><p><em><span>Present<span>_

Vegito huffed softly, and flipped himself back over from his hand-stand position and landed on his feet on the tiled floor of the Lookout. Still thinking about the memory, he couldn't work out how a part of Goku's essence managed to get through him to Chi-Chi like that when he was still consciously in control.

It was something that still stumped him. But however, the meditation trainings he did before and after that night, had helped him to some extent in controlling the essences of both his fusees.

But in regards of his loyalty to his wives, he learnt one thing. He couldn't supress his feelings for either of them. He found that by doing so, they'd increase further, further enhancing the problem.

But he knew that what he was feeling for them was natural, regardless of inheriting his fusees's attractions to the two women respectively.

No intense or powerful mental training could really help him at all in that aspect. All he could do, if he was in a position like that again, was to just let nature or fate take its course if he was with either one of them. Only once or twice did something _nearly _ with just Bulma.

Since then, this had now greatly helped to relax him and felt more at ease, allowing him to focus on other things.

He now lifted his left arm up and turned off the gravity setting by depressing a button on the Gravity Watch with his right index finger.

The face now read in blue digital numbers: 23:59 PM.

Vegito turned around to face the entrance of the Lookout's palatial building.

_"They should be coming out soon."_ Vegito thought to himself, as he waited for his sons.

In the last twenty hours, Vegito had spent some of it, training his sons in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

In the last month before that, alongside teaching new combat skills and strategy, total mastery and advanced manipulation of Ki, Vegito had also taught Gohan the basics and techniques needed to perform Instant Transmission, upon his oldest son's request to add something new and advantageous to his skills inventory that would help in giving him a possible decisive edge in future battles with very strong opponents.

But for full mastery and flawlessly perfect use of the technique in such a short amount of time, Vegito had recommended using the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, so Gohan could achieve this in just one year exactly like how his original father did on Planet Yardrat, as well as using his last chance in the chamber to get stronger and hone his power further.

Vegito also had Goten and Trunks go through gruellingly punishing but sometimes really fun physical training in order to push them to reach the second and third grade Super Saiyan forms.

Thanks to their previous training in the HTC before they fought Super Buu, it wasn't long before they reached these additional transformed states.

In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Vegito had taught the two boys how to become Full-Powered Super Saiyans, the third state that was ingeniously devised by Goku in preparation for the Cell Games, and how to utilize the transformation effectively.

The Full-Powered Super Saiyan form is the state a user can master by remaining transformed for extended periods of time. By doing so, they can desensitize themselves to the negative effects of the transformation.

Their primal emotions are toned down and Ki consumption is reduced to negligible amounts. By mastering the transformation, the user is able to almost subconsciously and effortlessly keep the transformation.

By using less Ki to stay transformed to maintaining the transformation itself, the maximum amount of Ki can instead be focused into the attacks giving the user access to power greater than that of even an Ascended or Ultra Super Saiyan.

While the three Saiyan-Hybrids could stay for their second and final full year in the HTC, Vegito had to exit after just eight Earth hours. The reason being was that, Goku and Vegeta had both used their two chances in the special chamber, and being a fusion of the pair, this impacted on Vegito.

Mr. Popo had explained to the Potara Saiyan that since a third of him (Vegito) is an original being, fortunately he'd get two chances in the HTC, but however, instead of doing one year, he could only stay for a third of that time.

This meant that he could stay for only four HTC months. In Earth's time, that would equate to just eight hours out of twenty four.

Vegito could have returned after exiting but decided against it, saving his second time for another time when it was necessary.

He did spend half of his time in the HTC by himself, training in the deepest, furthest, extremely harshest and physically torturous parts of the chamber, with the aid of his special watch to push himself to new levels of strength, power, will and endurance.

Before exiting, he had told Gohan to continue training hard as he could and to perfect all the skills and techniques he learnt, as well as stepping in as teacher to train the other two Demi-Saiyans.

Vegito removed his watch from his left wrist with his right hand, and stuffed it into his gi around the waist.

He always hated wearing the watch when not training with it. It just somehow made him look, as Vegeta would say, like those stupid typical earthlings.

Behind him, Mr. Popo, Piccolo and Dende were stood on the end of the Lookout, helping and advising the young Namek on his Guardian duties. It had been hours since they talked with him, after Vegito came out of the HTC.

Piccolo had taken the liberty of getting a bag of Senzu Beans from Korin below them, who had just recently grown a new batch while all of the Earth's Saiyans were in the time chamber.

Vegito had took a bean and ate it, not that he needed it as he wasn't that injured or tired, but wanted his entire body and muscles at optimum levels to continue his second longest round of training.

Suddenly, a loud gong now reverberated from inside the Lookout, echoing loudly through the otherwise peaceful heavenly environment. This meant that time was up. Gohan, Goten and Trunks would be coming out of the HTC right now.

Piccolo turned away from Mr. Popo and Dende and walked up to Vegito. His arms were casually folded over his chest, his facial expression was stoic and serious.

Vegito and Piccolo had also been training with each other in the last month, on days where Vegito could do with a change of scenery from the hi-tech steel-walled environment of the Gravity Room.

They also shared some new skills with each other, and learnt a lot from each other. Although, Piccolo had benefitted the most from learning from Vegito.

And of course, the two were good friends, but were also friendly rivals too. Although not as much as Goku and Vegeta.

"It's time." Piccolo said to him gruffly.

"I'd like to see just how strong Gohan and the two boys have gotten since it's their last time in there. And it would be foolish to let it all go to waste. I especially hope Goten and Trunks have used their time in there more wisely than they did last time. But I know for sure, that Gohan would have made great use of this. I'm glad he's now more passionate about his training as he is about studying."

"Yes. And I wouldn't worry much about Goten and Trunks, Piccolo." Vegito grunted as he stretched both his arms out in the air.

"They know what'll happen if they choose to squander their last chance in there. Don't forget I'm half Vegeta. And you knew the temper he had on him." Vegito now grinned at Piccolo who smirked back.

All of a sudden, the pair heard the audible distant creaking of a door being opened further behind them.

They turned around, and already, their senses were already trying to track the young Saiyans. Then three Ki signals emerged from the area that led up to the entrance of the HTC.

Three dark silhouettes, one tall, the other two small, walked together through past the narrow pillars and turned to their right in Vegito's and Piccolo's direction. They then began slowly walking up to them.

None of them shouted out a single word of greeting yet. As they got closer to them, the moonlight shone down on the flawlessly clean and now brightly sparkling tiled floor like a spotlight on the theater stage, and when the three shadows stepped into the light, the shadowed figures instantly took form of a differently looking Gohan, Goten and Trunks.

The three smiled at the amazed pair (Vegito was less, however as this was what he expected.)

Vegito and Piccolo stared at the trio of Half-Saiyans for several moments before they looked up and began noticing the dramatic change in Gohan's new appearance.

He was wearing his usual orange and blue gi but that was the only physical aspect that remained the same.

He looked a bit different prior to entering the HTC. He seemed to have hit the final phase of his growth spurt, standing taller than he did before, obviously his height had increased from the extra muscle he gained from his intensive training in the HTC.

The muscle mass around his body had expanded a little, and thickened amazingly by a considerable amount.

They were also looking excellently sculpted and perfectly lean as well as being well toned and defined.

Gohan's hair stood up a little higher than usual, but was sharply spiky from the edges. The aura of his being radiated unimaginable power physically confined inside of the hybrid's body, piquing curiosity from the fused Saiyan and the Namek to see Gohan unleash it.

The Half-Saiyan smirked at his half-father and his former Namekian mentor with unbelievable confidence multiplied many times over the amount Piccolo seen him have after the Old Kai unleashed his hidden power.

Goten and Trunks stood in front of Gohan, looking just as almost confident as the older out of the three.

They also stood taller in height, their bodies looking more equally muscular and lean too. Their bodies were also very well-toned, their physical posture was upright and confident but also relaxed.

However, both their hair color was a pale golden white, and they both had teal colored Super Saiyan eyes.

The two children were unmistakeably in their Full-Powered Super Saiyan forms, which they seemed to have now accomplished in mastering.

"Hey Dad!" The pair both cried out in joy to see their half-father again, as they both ran up to Vegito, throwing their arms around and hugged him tightly around the waist.

The Potara fighter smiled warmly as he ruffled the hairs affectionately of his younger sons with his left one on Goten's head and his right one on Trunks's.

The two boys giggled happily at the action.

Vegito then looked up at Gohan. "Hey Dad! Piccolo!" The elder hybrid greeted them confidently.

Vegito began sensing for Gohan's Ki immediately, curious to see how strong he had gotten after his stint in the chamber.

But to his horror, Gohan's Ki level was exactly the same as it was before he entered the HTC. Vegito mentally growled as he looked up at Gohan, whose smirk widened upon knowing what his half-father was doing.

"How come your Ki is the sa-" Vegito began, sounding almost annoyed and curious. But then he worked out what Gohan was doing.

"You're hiding your Ki, because you're trying to surprise us, aren't you?" Vegito grinned.

Gohan then nodded, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly with his right hand.

"That's right, Dad. I knew you would try and find out how strong I've become when I'd come out of the chamber," he replied in a sly tone, "so I thought I'd surprise you by showing you how strong I've gotten, but in our spar tomorrow. Then you'll find out how much I'm holding back right now. Although it's not by a lot since all my power has been unlocked by the Old Kai, but enough... to surprise you."

"I suspected you were doing something like that, Gohan." Piccolo chuckled lowly. "But I can tell that you're currently taking your training more seriously than ever. You're on your way to realising your further potential as a fighter. Good on you Gohan, I'm very proud of you."

Gohan smiled warmly and appreciatively at the compliment. "Thanks, Piccolo. That means a lot."

Vegito smirked happily at his son "I look forward to seeing you show me your new strength, Gohan! That along with all I taught you, and I might get a real challenge after all.'' He chuckled lowly.

"There's one other thing I'll show you though, Dad."

Gohan now raised his right hand and placed his index and middle fingers to his forehead as Goku and Vegito normally did, and materializing into a group of blurring lines, he then phased out of sight.

Less than a quarter of a second later, Vegito and Piccolo each felt a hand tap their shoulders, Vegito, his right and Piccolo, his left.

Piccolo turned around in surprise as he stared at Gohan face to face who was stood in the middle behind them. His jaw lowered in shock of the speed his former student had just travelled at.

The Saiyan fusion, however, didn't turn around. But a proud smile formed over his face.

"So, I see you've actually mastered Instant Transmission as well, Gohan. Not bad. Not bad at all." Vegito grinned proudly as he still stared ahead of him without turning around.

Piccolo smiled. Gohan rubbed the back of his head with his right hand as he grinned widely. "Yeah, well practising and perfecting Instant Transmission was no easy picnic, that's for sure. But I got there in the end, and now it's pretty much second nature to me." He explained with a small giggle at the end.

Gohan now lowered his arm as he still kept his gaze on his two teachers.

"It's really cool as well, to think that it took me the same amount of time to master Instant Transmission as it took my other dad to do it too. He said back then, when he came back to Earth to stop Frieza, that it was one of the most challenging techniques he had ever learned."

"It was." Vegito slowly replied as he was sifting through Goku's memory of his time on Planet Yardrat.

After Goku used one of the Ginyu force's attack pods to escape the dying planet of Namek after his titanic battle with Frieza, the particular spacecraft he used had the co-ordinates of Planet Yardrat programmed into its computer as its next destination.

Another planet that was about to be cleansed of its entire populace and be sold off on the galactic market by the PTO.

But thanks to Goku, that horrific fate was avoided.

After crash-landing on their planet, the Yardratians discovered the palm-haired Saiyan, and helped him to recover from the injuries he sustained from his fight with the tyrannical ice-jinn and his recent crash landing.

Afterwards, whilst staying there, Goku saw first-hand the amazing instant teleporting technique the Yardratians used to travel around at instantaneous speeds of light on their planet. And they agreed to teach him it too.

"We helped him too!" Trunks said proudly as he crossed his arms over his chest with a smirk.

"Uh-huh!" Goten nodded vigorously. In the HTC, Trunks and Goten helped Gohan in using Instant Transmission, by dispersing through the vast spaces of seemingly limitless void in the HTC, and using their own Ki signals to help Gohan lock onto them, allowing to appear next to them no matter how far away they were.

"It's true. They really helped a lot." Gohan nodded happily.

"No offense, Vegito but I think Gohan can use Instant Transmission better than even you." Piccolo chuckled humorously.

"I see you boys have mastered your Full Powered states." Vegito observed the two children.

"Yup!" Trunks smiled broadly at his half-father. "We did, thanks to you and Gohan too. Plus it's really awesome! We get to put more power into our attacks without losing energy, so we can definitely use and stay Super Saiyan as long as we want!"

"We also used it when we were fused together!" Goten chirped cheerfully. "Even as a Super Saiyan Three, like you told us to."

In the HTC, Vegito had told Goten and Trunks, and even Gotenks too, to apply the same knowledge of the Full Power state to the fusion's Super Saiyan Three state, allowing Gotenks to stay in the form without the massive Ki consumption draining and shortening the fusion's time limit, at the same time, exactly like the first Full Power state, they could pour more energy into their attacks.

The fusion of Goku and Vegeta smiled.

"I'm very proud of all three of you. Well done. But, as you know already, the training doesn't stop just there. There's still a lot to be learnt. But we can worry about that tomorrow. Let's go home."

Vegito already placed his left hand on Trunks's right shoulder as he placed his two right fingers to his forehead.

"Gohan, you take Goten home with you. I'll drop Trunks off back at Capsule Corp, and then meet you there."

Gohan nodded as he placed his left hand on Goten's right shoulder and placed his own fingers to his forehead.

"We'll see you later, Piccolo." Vegito nodded towards the Namek, who nodded back.

After the four Saiyans said bye to Dende and Mr. Popo, the quartet disappeared instantly together from the Lookout.

* * *

><p><span><em>On another planet, far across the universe<em>

A grey large, bean-shaped object with a face of a laughing demon attached to it, vaguely appearing to be some kind of flute, clattered down onto the rocky ground below, its impact resounded loudly in the heavy darkness.

Suddenly, a large dark green monstrous foot stomped down hard into the ground, causing large dark navy tinted rocks of debris and shrapnel to burst out of the ground from below its foot with a _Boom!_

A boy was surrounded in the same darkness, the only source of light available was the occasional flicker of long streaks of whitish blue energy flashing in and out of existence around him.

The boy had a Mohawk on his head, styled similar to that of the Supreme Kais, but his was colored pale red instead of pearl white, and wore a metallic golden headband around the back of his head but it ended at his temples.

The Mohawk child had teal eyes, eerily similar to that of a Super Saiyan's. He wore shoulder pads on each of his shoulders that were covered by an orange fabric that also covered his chest too.

The nervously scared child was clutching the handle of his sword with his right hand as he gritted his teeth, whimpering a little as well as snarling in both anger and fear as his eyes scanned his surroundings frantically, waiting for the mysterious attacker to strike.

He was currently facing a monstrosity responsible for the unspeakable carnage caused on his home planet whilst under the control of a group of dark magicians.

Back then, him and his older brother had held the monster at bay with their special magical flutes, whilst their fellow native wizard, with an enchanted sword, had sliced the enormous monster in half, defeating it in the process.

This had then earned them a great deal of reverence among their fellow natives. But to ensure the monster was sealed eternally forever, the warrior brothers agreed to have their bodies guard each spirit of the former Demon God statue (his top half went to the older brother and his bottom half to the younger).

They were then sealed away in mystical music boxes, and the brothers were sent to separate ends of the universe, never to see each other again, but to make sure all life in the universe was safe from the monster they were both guarding.

A millenia had passed, and unfortunately to the child's horror, he was somehow freed from his near-virtually inaccessible music box. That also meant that now the lower half of the monster was too freed.

He knew that a real bad omen had befallen upon the universe now.

The child now quickly unsheathed his sword and swished it around in front of him, and held it there, whilst being illuminated by something similar to that of a spotlight . The boy now looked up to see the giant foot now come down right at him at such a frightening speed.

The Mohawk child screamed loudly in fear of his now impending death until his cries were ended in an instant, mercilessly.

The sword he had held flew through the air and once it descended, it pierced through the stony ground and stood there with the handle at the top. As a nearly transparent pale grey smoke swirled and billowed with a howling sound around the weapon, there behind it in the distance stood a pair of enormous legs which, bizarrely and also mysteriously, was lacking the upper half of a full body at the top. Soon however, the pair of legs instantly vanished.

All that was left behind in its wake, was a large footprint ingrained into the vast gray stony floor, where it had ended the child's life.

An evil and almost raspy laughter now cackled menacingly through the air.

"HEE-HEE-HEE-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAA! Next stop - Planet Earth!"

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN:<strong>__** Hey Guys, hope you've all enjoyed and had a great summer. If you're wondering why I haven't updated for quite a while, it's because I've been on vacation with my family to Europe in the last couple of weeks. I just got back from Rome in Italy on Sunday morning. And thus, I'm a little further behind on my chapters. But I'm working on catching up, so we should get back to normal or better. **_

_**Yes this is the start of the new saga, and I'm pretty sure most DBZ fans reading the ending of this chapter, would know which villain will be appearing soon. Some of you who read my Table of Contents in Chapter One, are aware that Janemba is supposed to appear in this second arc. He will! Some of you say Janemba is too weak to fight any of the DBZ fighters, even now. But there are some of his other abilities to explore... Plus if you've seen it, I renamed the title from "Janemba" Saga to "Rise Of Two Evils." to suit this arc.**_

_**Notes**_

_**1. Vegito using the time chamber- Vegito is already OP. To make him use the HTC for a full 12 months and to come out so much stronger would make him TOO OP. And that wouldn't really sit well with most readers. So I added a limitation there where he can use it for four months instead as well getting two chances.**_

_**2. Gohan can still get stronger but at a slower rate because his entire power and potential is already maxed out after Old Kai unlocked it all. So as long as he continues to train, he'll not only retain his Ultimate form but VERY SLOWLY get stronger too. That's how it works. **_

_**Guest Q&A**_

**_Alex Walker: "__I think you should consider writing a book"_**

**_A: There are other Authors on here who deserve to "write a book" than me, but I appreciate it._**

**_Well guys, I'll get back to writing the next chapter. Yes, it'll go back to focusing on Gohan for a bit too._**

_**Take care of yourselves **_

_**SuperSaiyanKnight**_


	17. Chapter 17: Hoi

**Rise Of Two Evils Saga - Chapter Seventeen: Hoi**

In the early hours of the morning, with the golden yellow sun rising in the far distance over the scenery of Satan City, showering it in its warm glow of daily morning light, Gohan and Videl were floating atop the tip of a black spire belonging to one of the tallest skyscrapers that stood in the city.

The pair were doing a little over watching of the city before school started. Even though it never happened often, but some crime took place around this time: a group of thugs still on the run from the police force, carjacking, mugging, illegal dealings in alleyways, turf wars etc.

Gohan was dressed in his green and black Great Saiyaman outfit and sporting his black shades and white bandana on his head, with the long ends of it flapping in the breezy wind behind him.

To his right, Videl was dressed in similar attire but she wore a helmet, with the center colored in a pale pink with a gold heart in the middle.

Two long antennas protruded from both sides of the helmet. Her outer wear was turquoise while the bodysuit beneath it was purple and a belt similar to Gohan's but white was wrapped around her waist, and a pale red cape hung down from her shoulders.

Gohan now looked at her and smiled. It was very generous of Bulma to make another suit like his, but for his girlfriend. Videl now looked back at him and smiled warmly. It had been two days since Gohan had emerged from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

To Videl, he looked a bit more different than he was when they were brought back from the dead, but more muscular and...hotter.

When Gohan surprised her the next morning by appearing in her room whilst she was packing her school bag, she was in complete shock and disbelief of how that happened, not to mention Gohan's physical change.

After the Hybrid-Saiyan explained to her about his stint in the HTC, and learning something called Instant Transmission from his half-father, it explained how he suddenly "appeared" in her room without knocking on the front door of her and her father's large mansion.

Videl was obviously more attracted to this new Gohan than she had ever been before. His face was more chiseled- the same could be said for his more bulky frame, and the amazing confidence that radiated from his face, body and also prominently heard in his tone despite his natural innocence still being present, made him irresistible.

In fact at school, Gohan's new look did not go unnoticed by his curious and surprised classmates, and already a big sea of female classmates cornered and flirted with him outrageously, to the point an irritated Videl had to-multiple of times- intervene and fight them off warningly, even hugging Gohan's arm tightly or pulling his face towards hers to give him a very passionate kiss, informing her "rivals" Gohan was hers and hers alone.

While the boys shot the Saiyan nasty glares of jealousy, Sharpener was the only one who admired Gohan's new look and praised him on it, even telling him that it inspired him to work out even harder at the new gym he now regularly frequented, after cancelling his membership with the Satan Gym when he learnt the real truth about who killed Cell.

Everyone now had already knew the truth about Gohan and his aliases as the Delivery Boy and The Great Saiyaman, and was warmly accepted in all sorts of high school social circles, starting from the nerds and mathletes to the more popular jocks and pretty cheerleaders.

Gohan's teachers were a little concerned about his coming late to classes due to his Saiyaman duties but nevertheless they eventually accepted this as he always managed to not keep up with his classmates, but also surpass them, both annoying them and stunning and impressing his teachers by also keeping his grades up at the highest possible level.

All this due to the strict academic studying regimen embedded into him by his mother since he was a small child, after his year of training in the forest with Piccolo, and also returning from Namek.

"Y'know, the city has been quiet in the last half hour," Videl spoke as she surveyed the city below her through her blue tinted transparent visor that covered the area around her eyes.

"Maybe we should get to school now. There's only five minutes left before class starts. We can get there even quicker thanks to your new teleporting technique." She said as she looked at her watch on her left wrist.

Gohan silently continued to observe the block around him until he looked back up at his partner and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess things are calm-"

Suddenly, the pair heard the angry revving sound of a what likely seemed to be a fast car below them, followed by a series of crashing sounds, the terrified screaming of pedestrians on the sidewalk and cars swerving all over the place.

"...or maybe not." Gohan muttered quietly.

A pale yellow sports convertible raced through the heavy traffic of Satan City, weaving in and out then swerving around various types of waiting and slowly moving vehicles, trying to evade a saucer-shaped police patrol car in hot pursuit after it.

Many overturned and toppled-over trucks and cars were left in the convertible's wake after crashing into them mindlessly. Hysterical civilians scrambled all over the roads, unleashing cries of horror and outrage at the speeding car.

In the yellow convertible were three criminals/robbers. The driver was dressed smartly in a white business suit with a red tie and sporting a small top hat. Behind him in the rear seat, was a tall and bulky thug dressed in a red top with a brown bandana and wore a belt of gold bullets wrapped diagonally over his chest from his right shoulder.

The thug in the passenger seat beside the driver, also sported a bullet belt over his chest. He had chocolate-brown hair and wore a light purple bandana over his forehead, and an eye-patch that covered his right eye.

"Heh-heh, that's one way to get them off our tail!" The rear goon grinned with laughter as he watched behind him, the saucer police car overturn to its right side and skid forwards a few meters before coming to a halt.

Its red siren began to flash in and out of life quickly as its sound began to distort and drone painfully before it and the light finally died out.

As the rear goon turned to face forwards, Gohan and Videl were already airborne behind the car, just separated by five meters between them. The hybrid looked to his right at Videl.

"Do you wanna do the honors, or shall I?" He asked her with a friendly grin. She grinned back equally.

"Well this would be a great time to finally put everything I learned into practice and see how well I can use a Ki blast at this range against a moving target!"

In the last month, during some of their dates and studying together, Gohan decided to introduce Videl to the next step of Ki manipulation: firing Ki blasts.

At first, Videl got too tired trying to make one on the first couple of attempts, and when she finally did, Gohan had placed up to five empty soda cans on top of a wooden fence for her to fire at. Humorously, she not only took out all five cans but even the entire fence as well, leaving a small brown crater into the earth where the fence once stood, as her Ki blast was the size of a big beachball.

A then heavily-tired Videl was told by her half-Saiyan boyfriend of the importance of limiting the input of power into creating a Ki sphere without overspending too much energy; basic control and knowledge of the right and necessary amount of power was the key to mastering on how to fire Ki blasts.

Soon, with rigorous training, positive encouragement and with wise and effective tips being imparted to her by a "pro", Videl began to get the hang of it and then was able to fire Ki blasts better than Gohan thought she could ever accomplish at her level of prowess. He was already very proud of his girlfriend at that point.

Videl now banked a few meters to her right behind the convertible so she could get a visual on the right rear tyre.

The thugs, fortunately, had not noticed her or Gohan behind them, still looking ahead and chuckling evilly about what they had looted.

Videl looked to her left at Gohan, who nodded back with a smile, indicating now was a good time to strike. Videl raised her right arm in front of her and opened her hand up so her palm was facing towards the direction of the right rear tyre.

A moment of concentration then resulted in a gold orb forming in her hand, being the size of the baseball.

The "Saiyawoman" then quickly fired it, sending the glowing sphere zooming down towards the convertible and pierced through Videl's selected right rear tyre target brilliantly.

A BANG sound resounded from the now flattening tyre as gray smoke was released in a quickly billowing motion from the hole where Videl's Ki blast had impacted.

The car began to shake erratically and slowed down as the rubber tyre was peeled off and 'spat' out onto the road, with the vehicle now resting on the hubcap as orange sparks flew out from beneath it with it rolling and grinding against the hard tarmac ground.

"What the..." the large goon looked behind him to see two costumed clad superheroes flying behind them; a girl and a boy.

The boy had a mocking smile on his face as he waved with his right gloved hand at him.

"Hey, boss!" The large goon cried out to the driver in front, still staring at the pursuing heroes. "Those costumed dorks from the TV news are right behind us, and I think one of them just blew one of our tyres out!"

"Great, just what we needed right now!" The driver/boss grumbled to himself as his foot was pressed deeply onto the gas pedal but the car was no longer going at top speed thanks to an unfortunate punctured tyre courtesy of Satan City's costumed duos.

Suddenly, through the windshield, the driver, to his shock, now saw one of the heroes, the male with a white bandana on his head, also wearing black shades and a green and black suit with a large belt wrapped around the stomach. His hands were placed on both of his hips.

Suddenly the crimefighter stuck his right leg out and halted the already slowing-down car on the spot.

The passenger sitting beside the driver, took out his machine gun, and standing up in his seat, he began firing rounds at the Great Saiyaman. The hero's superhuman reflexes were more than enough to allow him to dodge each bullet with shocking precision and without much effort, he swayed his head from side to side as the first pair of rounds missed him, then raised his right hand to catch the next set that followed in the pair's wake.

After running out of bullets, all three criminals were gaping at Gohan, blinking incredulously and in awe at the feat performed in front of their very eyes, having witnessed this themselves in the flesh rather than seeing it on TV.

Gohan slowly but dramatically opened his right hand out in front of the criminals, peeling away each of his fingers, one by one, to reveal a handful of gold bullets that he had caught seconds ago from the front passenger's gun; they fell from Gohan's hand and landed on the bonnet of the vehicle, then slid down the curved dent made by Gohan's foot.

"My turn!" The Great Saiyaman grinned at their expressions and pressed his right foot down on the convertible's bonnet, making the vehicle's rear end flip up and ejected its occupants forcefully, sending them flying overhead of the Great Saiyaman and landed onto the road, as their bodies rolled across it, they all groaned in pain.

"You boys should really learn how to wear seatbelts!" A female voice said.

The three criminals looked up to see a girl dressed in a similar looking costume to the Great Saiyaman but hers was more feminine to adorn her body and was colored differently too.

The eye-patched goon of the three took out a seven inch knife and shouted "you're going down!" and already began charging towards Videl rather swiftly.

As soon as he was close and before Videl could counter, the thug quickly felt the knife from his right hand mysteriously disappear. He stopped to look at this unusual occurrence before he was knocked out instantly by a left side kick by Videl, the ball of her left foot slammed underneath his chin.

As the eye-patched thug's body slumped to the ground, Gohan was stood next to Videl on her left, holding the goon's knife in his right hand.

Then he saw the boss/leader thug take out a handgun from within his blazer and pointed it in his direction.

Gohan super sped towards him and knocked the thug out with a quick flick of his right index and middle fingers to the forehead, at the same time, he effortlessly removed the handgun from his hand.

Gohan now looked up to see the larger goon now take out a bigger machine gun from the vacated convertible, but the half-Saiyan had already appeared on the left side of the goon just as he was about to target Videl.

Gohan reached out with his right hand and tightly gripped the barrel of the gun, and with a bit of strength, bent it backwards into a C-shape so the end of the barrel was instead pointing back at the criminal.

But by then, Gohan had already disarmed him and pushed the lowlife onto the ground. As soon as he got his bearings back, the criminal looked up at the two heroes.

"Who-who are you?" The still-surprised large criminal asked them curiously.

Gohan smiled.

"I 'am Saiyaman number one!" The eldest son of Goku cried out as he confidently folded his arms over his chest.

"Saiyaman number two, at your service!" Videl chimed in as she landed next to Gohan on his left and rested her right hand on his left shoulder.

"We're bold, fearless," Gohan exclaimed as he and Videl extended their arms and did their signature superhero poses, before Gohan caught and held Videl in his arms in a dance-like pose, "and gorgeous!" Videl continued. The pair then both stood up straight as they got into their final respective superhero poses, now looking back at the remaining goon.

In unison, they chanted concludingly, "WE ARE THE SAIYAN SUPREME CRIMEFIGHTING TEAM!"

The thug just looked oddly at them, not sure of what he had to say to this pair other than "uhh...it's a... little long, isn't it?"

"See, Gohan?" Videl turned to look at her boyfriend. "Even the lowlives agree. Not to mention of what your Dad also thought about this!"

* * *

><p><span><em>Flashback<em>

_In the vast kitchen of Capsule Corp, Gohan and Videl were already dressed in their Saiyaman outfits and showing Vegito, who had just come out of the Gravity Room to get something to eat, their poses and chanting their lines of introduction. hoping to impress him. _

_Vegito just watched the whole spectacle as he ate his eighth large hoagie sandwich in his left hand, but did not comment his thoughts...yet. _

_After they finished, Gohan looked to his half-father and smiled. "So, what do you think, Dad?" _

_Vegito stared at the pair for a few moments before closing his eyes and raising his right hand up to face-palm himself as he shook his head and scoffed with laughter, exactly like how he did when Super Buu blew up a second but bigger litter of Super Ghost Kamikazes against him, after he destroyed the first batch with a Banshee Blast. _

_Gohan now saw his half-father's expression and his smile faltered. _

_"What, don't...you like it, Dad?" _

_"No-no-no, I like it very much, Gohan!" Vegito grinned childishly at his son. _

_"In fact, I think that little song and dance would help you and Videl...but if you were auditioning for a part in a circus instead of crimefighting." _

_Gohan and Videl frowned at this._

_"You want my advice?" The fused Saiyan asked rhetorically as he finished off the remainder of his sandwich and took a sip from a glass filled with orange juice with his left hand. _

_"If… you want to chant your stuff then fine. But at least have some pride and ditch the stupid dancing and posing. It's so un-Saiyan! I don't think I'll be able to shake the memory of the idiotic Ginyu Force out of my head for a while, after seeing that!" He shuddered disgustedly._

_"I actually kinda liked the dancing and posing, it makes a things bit different." Gohan muttered quietly to himself as he looked down pensively at the ground. _

_"Nawow ifd yohhh toooww doowwn'd moyynd," Vegito said through a mouthful of food in his mouth, both his cheeks bulging out. "Oiimm gawwnng bok ta ma twaing!"_

_And he phased out back to the Gravity Room. _

_A moment later, the pair now looked at each other._

_"To be honest, Gohan, I...agree... with your dad." Videl said rather reluctantly, mindful of Gohan's feelings. "I think...these poses are just going to make us into a big joke...rather than let us be taken...seriously."_

_"Oh, come on, Videl!" Gohan groaned. "As weird as you might think it is, this is what will set us apart from other superheroes. It allow us to be a more popular crimefighting team that has mass appeal to the public of Satan City. Children will be praising and idolising us whilst criminals will fear us. The Saiyaman team will be a huge brand and a big deal!" _

_"Fine, whatever." Videl grumbled. "But I still think the dance is unnecessary."_

* * *

><p><span><em>Present<em>

As the superhero duo continued to subdue the criminals and patiently waited for the police to arrive, across from them, in an alleyway, a small red-skinned figure was peeking around the corner of a building, eying them rather interestedly.

_"Ah, yes,"_ the figure giggled to himself, _"that boy in that ridiculous costume has one of the highest Ki signatures on this planet. Perhaps, he could lead me to Shenron, this magical dragon that so happens to be able to grant wishes, to open this music box in my possession. With Tapion released, he'll only have so little time to retain the upper half of Hirudegarn before he loses control. And once it's released, Hirudegarn will be whole once again, and this planet will be wiped off the face of this galaxy, followed by the rest, and the Kashvars will rule once again_!"

The figure giggled more hysterically to himself, before calming himself down.

_"But first, I must gain their trust. I must put myself in a position of where they may sympathise with me. That would then lead them to believe what I tell them. I must approach them as...an ally, yes. But how do I go about this?"_ The red skinned figure known as Hoi rubbed his left hand under his chin thoughtfully.

Then he noticed a rather large tower in the distance across the city. At the same time, an idea, and an evil smile appeared on his face.

_"Of course! That's how I'll gain their trust!"_ Hoi snickered maliciously. _"Excellent, I just hope my plan does not meet any obstacle soon. I've waited and come too far to fail now!"_ And with that, he disappeared.

After the three criminals were arrested by the police and were driven away, Videl told Gohan that they were ten minutes late for class, and Ms. Hamilton would not be pleased with their frequent absences from her class.

Gohan then placed his right hand on Videl's left shoulder, and pressing his left index and middle fingers to his forehead, the pair vanished out of sight, much to the disbelief of the city's civilians who were passing by where the two heroes were, and appeared inside the men's bathroom of Orange Star High School. Gohan had sensed one of his and Videl's male classmates leaving the bathroom.

It wasn't that far from the class they were expected to be present in, therefore Gohan was just about accurate in calculating the distance and angle from between the class and bathroom where he needed to phase in.

Besides he did this a few times already. Videl did find it odd and peculiar that she had been in the men's bathroom a number of times but made no comment in regards to this.

If anything, the men's bathroom was not any different to the women's; it was just pretty much the same. After the pair got changed into their normal clothing, they raced out the toilets, heading straight towards Ms. Hamilton's classroom door, with Videl leading the way.

"I hope we don't get detention or extra homework, if Ms. Hamilton tells us off!" She whispered behind her left shoulder at Gohan, who was slowly jogging right behind her.

"I don't think she'll mind much, Videl," he replied back in a whisper, "besides our grades are at the top of the class, and we're a little further ahead of the rest of the class too."

Videl smiled at this. Not only was her boyfriend one of the strongest people in the universe but he was academically gifted too. If he was ever teaching her something besides Martial Arts and Ki manipulation, it would be Science, Math, English, History, Modern Languages etc. Since Gohan was also a great academic teacher and the time they spent together lately, Videl's grades had inflated to the top of the class, but Gohan's were still a little further ahead.

Videl had now approached the door of Ms. Hamilton's classroom and pushed the handle down with her right hand.

She slowly opened it and as she entered inside, she quickly snuck off to get to her seat quickly.

As Gohan finally entered the classroom, the classroom itself was not an ordinary one. It looked more like a lecture theater of a university.

There were two columns of tiered seats with one long polished wooden desk in front of them in each row. The two columns were separated by a set of stairs in the center, and to the right of the classroom when facing the teacher.

There were students sat there who were reading, whispering to one another, or listening to music on their MP3 player. Gohan then saw, at the bottom of the class, in the center, was stood Ms. Hamilton.

She was an older spectacled blonde woman with her hair tied up in a big bushy bun wearing a pale yellow blouse and a light green skirt. She also talked with a distinct european (probably German) accent as she was reading out a paragraph from the book she held in her hand, to the class.

She hadn't noticed the presence of her two late students until Gohan politely called out to her.

"Sorry, we're late Ms. Hamilton! We got caught up in sorting out... a... disturbance...and lost track of time." He casually explained as he shut the door behind him and made his way to his seat in between Videl and Erasa.

Ms. Hamilton frowned through the lenses of her spectacles at Gohan quite annoyedly.

"Well Mr. Son, given the unusual activities you and Miss. Satan are actively involved in outside of this school, I'd rather and expect you two to be on time and more consistently present throughout this class every day. Because your grades have exceeded those of your classmates, fortunately I've been very lenient towards you. But education should still be your top priority for both of you. I'm sure the police of Satan City will be happy to do more of the crimefighting for that's their job for now, not yours." Ms. Hamilton told him and Videl rather sternly.

Although, she was a nice teacher, but she would be quite strict and serious, even to her best and favorite students.

Despite, nodding quite sheepishly towards his teacher, Ms. Hamilton did fondly remind Gohan of how his mother would be towards him when he was a child, when opting to go on adventures with his father or Krillin or Piccolo, rather than studying.

As Ms. Hamilton continued to recite from her book again, Sharpener turned around in his seat to look up at Gohan.

"So, Brains, which kind of scumbags did you and Videl beat up and throw into jail this time?" The long-haired blonde asked him quite excitedly in a whispering tone.

Gohan merely shrugged as he whispered back, "nothing big, just a few robbers, is all."

Sharpener nodded with a wide grin as he leaned back and turned around in his seat. The boy next to him, a brown unruly-haired boy wearing glasses also turned around to look up at Gohan and smiled quite cheekily.

The young Saiyan now pulled a book, similar to the one Ms. Hamilton had, from his bag and placed it on the desk in front of him. Videl doing the same with her own. Suddenly a beeping sound was heard and it was originating from Videl's left wrist-watch.

The raven-haired girl raised it up and pressed a button on the right side of it to allow communication to a police officer sending out this call.

"Saiyaman two, go ahead." Videl spoke a little quietly into the watch.

"Saiyaman two, we have a problem. A suicidal citizen is threatening to jump off from the Randall Tower. We require assistance."

Videl scoffed at this but now Gohan was listening in on his girlfriend's and the police officer's conversation.

_"Poor guy."_ Gohan thought sympathetically. _"Life is too precious to take away yourself. Something very tragic must have happened to him or her to make him or her want to do this."_

Just before Videl could reply, the line was cut off quickly, much to her annoyance.

Gohan quickly jumped up from his seat abruptly.

"Ms. Hamilton, May I be excused from your class!?" He cried out to his teacher. Ms. Hamilton quickly stopped reading and looked over at her favorite student surprisedly.

"But you just got here!" She shouted back exasperatedly.

Gohan knew if he said he was cutting class again to go on another crimefighting mission, he'd be in a lot of trouble, or worse, permanent expulsion from school and facing the wrath and...the frying pan of his mother.

"Well...uh...I just...remembered that I'm feeling quite sick now." He replied, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand, and cringed a little tightly with his eyes shut, hoping his teacher would buy that excuse, as all of his classmates turned to look at him. Erasa wore an expression of shock on her face as she stared at Gohan.

To be more convincing, Gohan let out a volley of deep sick coughs out of his mouth. "I...need...someone...to drop...me home." He grunted in between coughs.

Videl looked at Gohan and sighed to herself as she got up from her seat. She already knew Gohan was faking, and wanted to go rescue this 'suicidal person' so she believed.

"I'll drop him off home, Ms. Hamilton." Videl said as she 'gently' placed her hands around a still 'coughing' Gohan's right arm and led him to the class door.

Once outside, Videl released her grip.

"Don't tell me...that you wanted to deal with this suicidal case, so you faked an illness to get out of class, did you?" She frowned at Gohan with her arms folded over her chest as they made their way down the hallway and to the men's bathroom.

"Of course, I did, Videl." Gohan smiled quite proudly at her. "We need to help this person, show him or her that there's more in life than the sorrow he or she's experienced. That life is too precious and a blessing to throw away."

Videl closed her eyes and scoffed as Gohan pushed the brown wooden door of the men's bathroom back with his left hand, allowing him and Videl to enter.

"Oh please, most of these 'suicidal' people don't actually want to kill themselves. They just do it for the attention, or help themselves get what they want. The last one I dealt with, he wanted to jump off a building because he wanted a new sports car that he couldn't afford. When he got it, I even heard him say how "stupid" we all were for falling for his lies, before I hauled his butt into jail myself."

Gohan stared at her thoughtfully.

"Well, I understand your point, Videl, but you never know. This person might be a genuine case. I mean you don't want to have a guilty conscience and live with the fact, that person who committed suicide, was someone you had the ability to save but didn't bother, right?"

Videl sighed heavily then nodded. "Let's just get changed, Gohan."

* * *

><p>Hoi held onto one of the bronze girder panels of the tower he was on, gripping it tightly with both hands, as he looked down at the city.<p>

Really he could easily fly and prevent himself from falling to the ground. But not when that could easily ruin his plan to lure this pathetic city's superhero to him. He had to stay in the character of a helpless and distressed person who could easily die if he made the wrong step, but then again, he was trying to make himself look suicidal.

By now, he had already attracted a mass crowd of civilians on the ground below, most of them raised their hands above their eyes to block out the sunlight to see him quite clearly. A small portion of the more concerned people shouted out to Hoi, urging him to come down safely.

"Whaat!? Just whaaattt!? As if you _really_ cared!" Hoi shouted down at them rather both angrily and rudely as the wind blew across his face and dark yellow coat.

"All of you are fortunate! None of you know what it's like to live in despair! Just one step forward and it'll all be over!"

Below, many people in the crowd began whispering and murmuring amongst themselves while a few skeptical and unsure ones made themselves more clearly heard.

"Yeah, all over us!"

"Do you think he'll really jump?"

"I can't even see him up there! Where is he!?"

"Maybe he's doing this for the attention!?"

WOOOSSHH!

The masses then looked up above their heads to see and pointed at a pair of familiar green and blue dots that flew overhead, heading straight towards the tower.

They all began cheering and clapping as they knew Satan City's superheroes had arrived to save the day.

"My mind is made up!" Hoi continued in an overdramatically sad tone. "I'm going to jump!"

But as he turned around and opened his eyes, he saw the pair of people whose attention he was trying to attract.

His plan had worked.

But Hoi knew he still had to continue a little further with this farce.

"No problem." The male of the superhero pair said, as he held out his right hand towards him. "Just give me your hand first, okay?"

"No! Get back! I want to die!" Hoi begged them.

Behind Gohan, Videl had her arms folded over her chest, not watching this as her eyes were closed and a rather annoyed expression crossed her face. She was floating backwards a little to the side.

With her eyes still closed, she said quite harshly, "well what are you waiting for, then?" She believed that this person would be like the rest: a coward spitting out an empty threat.

Gohan turned around to face his partner with a glare. "Videl! What are you doing!?"

Now it was Videl's turn to glare but not at Gohan but at the red-skinned being.

"Well, go on!" She urged him. "We don't have all day!"

Videl believed that calling this person's bluff would prove that he was nothing more than both a time-waster and attention-seeker.

Hoi looked at the pair in a surprised expression. "Fools! You'll see! I'm going to jump now!"

Then he leapt off from the spot he stood in, and began descending to the ground. Videl just looked down at the now-falling person.

"He...actually jumped." She said quietly with her own surprised expression on her face.

On the ground, the public were screaming and shouting in horror as they saw a falling body descending from the tower.

Had the heroes failed in talking this person out of taking his own life?

Gohan sighed before he zoomed down towards the yellow-coated being at top speed. It was at least three seconds before he finally caught him.

Hoi had his eyes closed throughout his fall, only feeling the strong force of gravity pulling his body down towards the earth, until he felt a pair of hands grab him by his shoulders, and now he was flying through the city and past buildings.

"You can open your eyes now!" Hoi heard the arrogant girl from earlier tell him. While the Saiyamen duo were expecting a "thank you" or "why didn't you let me die!", they got...

"What took you so long? I could've been killed! Perhaps I should sue!" Hoi shouted at them, earning odd looks from Gohan and Videl.

That was… strange indeed.

A person who seemed genuine enough to commit suicide, and towards the end, he still expected to be saved?

"You're welcome!" Videl said sarcastically as she continued to scowl at Hoi.

Hoi now secretly grinned to himself._ "Brilliant, the first phase of my plan is complete. Now, the second phase begins where I tell them about Tapion and show them the music box. If this boy cannot open it, then Shenron is the only one left. If all goes accordingly, I will soon have the full power and might of Hirudegarn at my disposal to crush all these vermin from this galaxy! Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Haa!_

The three continued to fly on through the city, the two heroes and Earth unaware of this person's true intentions.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN: <strong>__** Greetings you guys! Hope you've all been well.**_

_**First off, my sincere apologies for this rather VERY late update, but September and October have been extremely busy months for me since I moved jobs and spent the last several weeks on a training program prior to actually starting. As a result of all the entailing coursework and projects, I had to take a break from writing to complete those. Updates will now resume as normal now. I'm sure it's been busy for all you guys who started high school/ college again too. I'm aiming to have Chapter 18 up by either next week or the week after, but no longer than 18 days. **_

_**On another note, these chapters will quite short until we get to the action, to which they'll go back to being longer.**_

_**Guest Q&As**_

_**Alex Walker: **__**Another great chapter**_

_**A: Thanks again. Good to see you're enjoying things so far.**_

_**Guest: **__**Idea for a gag strip...Chi-Chi and Bulma do fusion dance to become Chi-ma. She then says to Vegetto "you only have 30 minutes." Vegetto reponds "I'll only need 5" and gives a wink to the fourth wall.**_

_**A: LMAO. If I was doing a Lemon fic, then perhaps so.**_

_**Guest**_

_**Mdhunter here. Great chapter, as always! Good job with this story so far! And thanks for all the time and effort you obviously put into each chapter! Please continue soon! Looking forward to the next chapter! Thanks!**_

_**A: No, thank YOU!**_

_**I'll see you very soon guys.**_

_**Take Care of yourselves**_

_**Yours Truly**_

_**SuperSaiyanKnight**_


	18. Chapter 18: The Golden Music Box

**Rise Of Two Evils Saga – Chapter Eighteen: The Golden Music Box**

It had been a few minutes since all three of them were flying through Satan City, the crisp and cold winds whipped at their faces and clothing; the Saiyamen duo having rescued a very odd person, who turned out to be not really that suicidal after all as he and the police had claimed previously.

Now, the mysterious red-skinned being's motives and intentions were unclear, but it seemed that he had actually wanted to meet this city's superheroes without really wanting to jump off a tower, just using his pretend suicidal tendency as a ruse to lure them to him.

Now that was pretty much close to the truth.

But what did he actually want? Gohan and Videl thought. From the looks of this person, he did not look the type of person who was a huge crazy fan of theirs, that he concocted this whole charade just to get a picture with and an autograph from them.

He indirectly admitted to them openly, that he did not want to really die at all. But then what was it that he wanted? What was he then after?

It must've been very important that he sought out and required the presence of the two superheroes.

Perhaps the pint-sized man could clarify and shed some light on what it was he truly desired, but somewhere both quiet and private.

Gohan now noticed almost a mile away, that he was approaching the Satan City Central Park. He immediately scanned for human Ki signatures present and found up to thirteen people there but spread out through the park.

That left a numerous amount of private spots there, but Gohan could make out the park's fountain up ahead. Nobody was around it and plus they all could sit on the gold-orange walls that surrounded the fountain itself.

"There!" The demi-Saiyan pointed with his left hand in the direction of the park ahead as he looked to his right at Videl.

Hoi's eyes widened when Gohan removed his left hand, making him drop down a little, his heart almost sinking as he was now just being held by just the right hand of the stupidly costumed boy.

"We'll stop off there, by the fountain." Gohan told Videl, who nodded.

"Hey! Watch it, boy! Don't let me fall!" Hoi cried out almost hysterically.

"Oh, sorry." Gohan apologised down at him as he gripped Hoi's left shoulder again with his left hand.

The trio then swooped down towards the fountain of the now closely-appearing park. Below them, as they saw the heroes fly overhead, children began squealing in delight and shouted out their name.

They all began running into the direction of the park's entrance to meet them, until their parents stopped them and told them not to run away and go off on their own. They also told the children that they could meet "Mr. Saiyaman" and "Miss. Saiyaman" later on after they finished their day of shopping or doing whatever else planned.

As the three landed in the exact spot by the fountain Gohan had chosen from the air, Gohan released Hoi onto the ground, letting the yellow-coated and long white-haired person get his bearings back.

The area around them was quiet and empty except for a pair of brunette teenagers sat on a park bench, both reading the same magazines. They had not noticed them yet.

Videl stood next to her boyfriend on the right. Her fixed scowl at Hoi had not let up in the last couple of moments. Her instincts were prodding away at her, telling her that this person was somehow bad news.

"Okay sir," Gohan began as he turned around with his arms folded, and walked towards the knee-length gold-orange wall to sit on top of it like a seat.

The soothing and calm sound of water gushing and flowing out from the fountain behind him filled in the quick gap of silence, before Gohan continued, "if you had no intention to commit suicide, then do you want to tell me what that was all about? What is it that you want...or after?"

Hoi now looked at him as he was dusting off his coat with both hands before grabbing the collars to straighten it.

"Don't think it's going to be a picture, autograph and a quick Q&A." Videl muttered under her breath as Gohan lifted his shades up with his left index finger and pushed them back to sit just above his forehead.

"Nice jacket, by the way." Gohan also added but Hoi ignored that, instead choosing to address the question posed.

"You could say, that I'm here to rescue a hero." Hoi simply replied as he walked past a now surprised Gohan and Videl, and jumped up and sat on the wall after twisting around the right way, to Gohan's left.

"A...hero?" Gohan repeated, now sounding very curious. Videl just stared at Hoi, her scowl softened but she now frowned at what the person had meant by that.

"Tell me boy," Hoi began, "have you ever heard about one of the universe's highly revered heroes known as...Tapion The Brave?"

"Tapion The Brave?" Gohan now looked down to his right at the ground where his feet were, his mind racing and scanning through his memories of all the history classes and historical tomes he had taken and read during his lifetime, as well as remembering if the name had ever been mentioned by his original father and their friends too.

Then Gohan shook his head.

"Nope, never heard of him." Hoi looked at Gohan, visibly shocked at his answer.

"You mean, you humans have never heard of Tapion The Brave, the person who, single-handedly, had saved planet Konats in the Southern Galaxy a millenia ago? What do they teach you children in your academic establishments here?" Hoi sneered at him, but he also sounded quite disgusted at the pair's lack of knowledge about Tapion.

But then again, they were easily gullible enough for him to fool and deceive to accomplish his goal: to free Tapion and reunite the two halves of an enormously feared, monstrous beast back together, not give a free history lesson to these costumed idiots.

A light brown-haired woman wearing a pale blue blouse and green skirt, walking with her dark and light brown German Shepherd puppy on a long red leash, held in her right hand, passed the trio. She shot the heroes a surprised look but continued on to her destination.

"Wow." Gohan said, sounding quite awed and impressed.

"Gohan, let's go. We 'saved' this old man and I don't think he has any more plans to throw himself off another tower again. I think we should go back to school and tell our teachers you're feeling better. We can even make it early to our math class." Videl told Gohan as she stepped forwards to his right and looked down at him.

But anything she had said to her boyfriend seemed to have hit a brick wall, as he wasn't listening, still looking at Hoi.

"Is it possible to meet this...Tapion guy?" Gohan asked the mysterious red-skinned being. Hoi chuckled lightly in response with both his eyes closed, before opening them again to look at Gohan.

"Of course. It certainly _is_ possible to meet Tapion." The Kashvar replied.

"Well, where is he?" A more curious Gohan asked. Videl now frowned at Gohan a little for ignoring her, but her cerulean pupils shifted back towards and stayed fixed on Hoi.

A broad smile had now spread across Hoi's face.

"I'd actually thought that you would never ask!" The Kashvar grinned widely at Gohan.

The red-skinned person unzipped his jacket with his right hand, and placed it inside of it, into a secret pocket on the left, then pulling out what appeared to be a gold rectangular box and held it out in front of him, in his right hand, for the two costumed people to see.

"Here. This is where Tapion is. For a full one thousand years, he has been confined in this mysterious music box." Gohan and Videl looked at the box and noted its features. The box was a shiny gold color, gleaming brightly in the sunlight.

Decorations of gold ivy adorned each side around the rectangular music box. From Hoi's view, on the right side of the box was a small handle to spin around to open it. The box itself looked very remarkably clean and new despite being a thousand years old.

Either, it was kept somewhere in a type of environment that was friendly and safe towards its material, or, this box was truly magical.

"He's a hero, right? Why is he then confined inside of this music box?" Gohan asked quite naively as he pointed at the box with his left finger.

"A conundrum, that is beckoned to be solved." Hoi replied, sounding quite puzzled himself, even though he really knew the truth behind Tapion's voluntary imprisonment inside the box.

He had already recovered the first music box that held Tapion's younger sibling and freed both the child and the pair of legs belonging to Hoi's monster, known as Hirudegarn, that Tapion's brother was guarding. In the end, he was killed by the monstrous legs, and Hoi imprisoned them (the legs) inside of him instead.

Afterwards, he travelled across the universe and sought out the planet known as Earth, where he believed the second music box was sent to.

"Gohan, let's go. Now!" Videl urged Gohan impatiently as both her hands gripped his right bicep and pulled him up to his feet. But Gohan's curiosity had increasingly peaked up even further about this "Tapion".

His Saiyan instincts were kicking in excitedly at the thought of Tapion's power. If he was powerful as this red-skinned person made him out to be, then once freed, perhaps Gohan could test and get a good fight out of him, not to mention, that his half-father would also be very interested in fighting this person too. Gohan wanted to know more.

"Just a second." Gohan looked to his right at Videl, before looking backing at Hoi, who now got up and began walking a couple of steps forward holding the music box with both hands.

"You know more, old man! Just tell us what you know!" Gohan exclaimed towards the Kashvar.

"Planet Konats was spared." Hoi smiled with both eyes, then he opened them and turned around to face Gohan, also bringing up his right index finger to point warningly at Gohan. His expression was now serious and quite fearful.

"But now Earth is under threat!" He cried out, making Gohan's jaw drop a little, both of his gloved fist clenched tightly on both sides of his waist.

"U-under threat!?" Gohan repeated in a very concerned tone as he stared at Hoi. To his right, behind him, Videl face-palmed herself with her right hand and shook her head, believing Hoi was just being hysterical and slowly losing his marbles. She also couldn't believe that Gohan was investing his time and energy towards listening to, what she believed, the garbage that was being fed to him by this pint-sized person.

"The terrible evil will manifest on this planet, then it will begin ravaging and consuming everything in its path and sight, showing and having no knowledge of what is called mercy. It will spread nothing but terror, despair and death on your fellow humans, extending its terrifying reach through to each deep corner of the Earth imaginable. Afterwards, nothing will be left behind. Not a single trace of your people will remain once it has done what it has to. And your planet will be reduced to nothing more than that of a dusty, rotting shell of its former self!" Hoi forewarned the pair, as he held up a concerned right fist in front of him, while holding the music box close to his chest in his left hand.

"Only Tapion has the power to save all of you and this planet now!"

Gohan just stared at Hoi with his jaw slightly hanging low as Videl huffed, shaking her head as she walked up to Gohan and placed her left hand on his shoulder, shaking him a little to gain his attention once more.

"Gohan, c'mon. We don't need to listen to this fairy tale, made up by an old man who needs to see a psychiatrist urgently."

"What?!" Hoi barked out loud, glaring daggers at Videl. ""Fairy tale"?!"Psychiatrist?!"! I 'am not crazy, you foolish girl!" He snapped at Videl furiously, clenching his right fist tightly and shook it up at her, whose glare intensified even more at the Kashvar.

"This is NO fairy tale too! This is the truth! Earth is under a very serious threat so powerful, that it is too horrible to even fathom. The only way to prevent this impending crisis is to free Tapion from this music box!" Hoi exclaimed as he now raised his left hand carrying the box and held it up at Satan City's superhero pair.

"Well, how about trying to open it then? Have you even bothered doing that first?" Videl asked the red-skinned Kashvar in a dry and sarcastic tone, her arms crossed over her chest as both her eyes were shut but looked annoyed.

"Of course, I have already tried!" Hoi spat angrily. He couldn't help but feel so extremely irritated by this girl. All she seemed to do is make snide and sarcastic comments towards him, at times even sounding quite cruel, like, for instance, what happened earlier on the tower, _"Stupid girl!"_ He growled mentally as his eyes were still glaring at Videl.

_"I cannot wait until Hirudegarn gets his hands on you! I'll enjoy watching him crush you like an insignificant bug_!"

"I have tried everything to the best of my abilities to open this wretched box to free Tapion. But to no avail." Hoi sighed heavily as he looked down at the ground quite depressingly, as he lowered his music box hand.

"You mean...you can't open it?" Gohan said as his eyes shifted to the right, back to the sight of the golden music box in Hoi's hand.

"No." Hoi replied. "But...the honor of opening and freeing Tapion belongs to none other than... you!" He pointed up at Gohan's chest with his right index finger with a hopeful smile on his face. Hoi then raised his left hand and gave Gohan the golden music box.

Gohan slowly raised both hands to accept it, then looked at it more curiously. It's pristine and well-polished gold surface continued to shine beautifully in his hands. The box was not very heavy at all, feeling light and a little fragile in his hands.

But knowing that this box was imprisoning a very powerful being, a hero who had saved the South Galaxy a millenia ago, and who could potentially have the knowledge or, surprisingly, have more power than him, or even his half-father, to help them save the Earth from this new threat, made Gohan determined to try and free him from this unusual prison.

He looked to the left of the box and noticed the unusually small handle protuding from it. All he had to do was spin the handle. With a guy of his strength, it'd be a piece of cake, right?

Being right-handed, Gohan spun the music box around clockwise using the fingers of his left hand, and halted it by catching it from the handle using his right hand. Then, with a grunt, he began trying to spin the handle.

Hoi watched Gohan fulfilling this task attentively, hope filling his eyes as he expected any minute, to hear the box play out a soft harmonic music and open to reveal the form of Tapion.

Videl watched a grunting Gohan still trying to spin the handle of the music box, believing it will just be a few more seconds until Gohan either, successfully opened the box or ripped off the handle, considering his monstrous strength he was now visibly applying.

Perspiring sweat broke out over Gohan's forehead, as it became visible and imprinted through his white bandanna. His teeth were gritted hard against each other, his grunts of effort becoming more aggravating than the last, as his right hand, clenched around the spin handle tightly, was trying to move forwards, but to no avail.

What was supposed to be a so simply easy and effortless task for a half-Saiyan fighter of Gohan's caliber, was instead turning out to be such an unbelievable frustration.

Gohan felt like his Saiyan strength was being mocked by the small music box in his hands despite its small and deceptively near-fragile-looking appearance.

"...n...n...need...need more power..." Gohan grunted to himself before closing his eyes and concentrated on summoning his Ki.

Remembering what his half-father had taught him on summoning a bulk of his Ki to nearly all of it, either instantaneously or slowly, without having the side effect of blowing civilians away from the sheer power and damaging the surrounding environment, or if wanting to retain the element of surprise on an enemy by using and summoning more energy stealthily without him beng aware of it, he carefully regulated a large majority of his Ki through to his arms and hands.

He could feel the invisible whirlwind of his Ki spiral around his body tightly as he once again, resumed this bizarrely arduous task.

Gohan's right hand gripped the handle tightly a second time and proceeded to try and spin it once more. But again, it stubbornly refused to move at all, with the now abnormally huge and outrageous amount of power the hybrid was now using.

After several more moments of this, Gohan shook his head, seeming to be now giving up.

"I don't think I can open it. In fact, I don't think the box is meant to be opened ever again." Gohan sighed quite bluntly down at Hoi, still holding the music box in his gloved hands in front of him.

Hoi just looked wide-eyed at him. "I used more strength than I should have done," Gohan continued, "I can still use a heck of a lot more. But if I do that, this little sucker will probably tear off completely!" The demi-Saiyan said, chuckling as he pointed to the spin handle with his right index finger. Now Videl stepped forwards, looking at the music box.

"Hmmm, let's see." She said as she took it out of Gohan's hands and held it in front of her with her right hand. Her cerulean eyes scanned over the box curiously, trying to locate any other visible switches on it.

A few moments later, she turned around and began walking off, as she tossed the box over her right shoulder and into the hands of an arm-flailing Hoi, as she said, "meh, you're out of luck."

Hoi was frantically juggling the music box bouncing between his small red hands, and then dropped forwards onto the ground, landing on his chest as he finally caught it firmly in his hands.

"Come on, Gohan. Let's get back to school." Videl said. Before Gohan could say anything, they then heard Hoi mumble something out to them loudly.

"What?" Gohan turned around to look at Hoi, still laying on the ground.

"Summon Shenron!" Hoi said quickly, his face obscured by the music box he still held out in front of him.

"Please!" The Kashvar begged the pair. "Summon Shenron and ask him to use his magic powers to free Tapion! It's our last hope!"

Gohan and Videl stared at Hoi, both very amazed and incredulous at what they had just heard.

This person knew about the existence of Shenron and his powers!?

But how and where?

"How do you know about Shenron?" A now curious and suspicious Gohan asked the red-skinned being, as he walked back to him with his arms folded over his chest.

Hoi chuckled as he got up from the ground with the music box.

"A popular fable emerged from this planet just years ago, of a powerful mystical dragon being able to grant a wish of whatever his summoner desires. I, fortunately had happened to hear this, and that's why I have traversed through the galaxy to come to Earth to seek Shenron out." Gohan nodded slowly as Videl walked up and stopped beside him to his right. She looked at Hoi, frowning at him.

"So that's why you're here, and who you're really after? Shenron, right?" Gohan asked Hoi with a smirk on his face. The long white-haired small person nodded, smiling happily.

But then Gohan sighed. He now remembered that during the Majin Buu crisis, Bulma had used the Dragon Balls to summon the Earth Dragon and revive those killed by Vegeta, who allowed Babidi to convert him into a Majin, at the World Martial Arts Tournament.

But she did not use the second wish due to the intervention of his original father, wanting to teleport everyone to the Lookout as soon as possible, to keep them safe from the Majin wizard and his monster.

That meant a second wish still remained.

But Shenron could only be summoned four months after the first summoning, to grant the second and final wish. Though, already, that second wish was reserved.

For the potential unfusing of his Potara father.

He honestly couldn't see Bulma agreeing to change the wish of possibly getting her original husband back just to open a damn music box, but of course, unless it was an emergency. Also, they were only two and a half months away from searching for and using the Dragon Balls again.

Could this little man wait until then, or was this threat, that he dramatically spoke of, looming too closely towards them very sooner than they were expecting?

"Well, there's one problem though."

Hoi's smile disappeared just as quick as it appeared, replaced by a shocked expression on his red-skinned face. _"Problem? No! This can't be! No_!" Hoi thought.

"Problem!? What problem are you speaking of now, boy?" Hoi asked him, sounding quite agitated.

"Well, to be brief about this, we had a crisis here on Earth not too long ago," Gohan began to explain, "and we had to use the Dragon Balls to revive a mass of innocent people who were killed at a Martial Arts Tournament. Fortunately, we still have one wish remaining." Gohan continued to look down at Hoi, who was still clearly listening to him, but looks of surprise and curiosity masked his face.

"But Shenron can't be summoned for four months to grant the second and final wish. But now, we have just two and a half months to wait. So if you could at least wa-"

"Two and a half months?!" Hoi gasped at him, his eyes bulging out in surprise. "No! Tapion has to be freed immediately! You children do not truly realise the severity of the situation that is to befall on this planet very soon. There has to be a way to summon Shenron as soon as possible! There has to be!" Hoi exclaimed, spit flying aimlessly out of his mouth.

Videl's frown hardened at the Kashvar.

"Didn't you hear him!?" She bent over slightly, glaring at Hoi almost dangerously as she raised a clenched right fist in front of her.

"You'll have to wait! Either do that, or you can go and find someone else to open your damn box!" Hoi glared back at her, as Videl leaned a little more closer, growling threateningly through her gritted teeth at Hoi.

"Guys, calm down." Gohan chuckled nervously as he got in between the pair, and carefully pushed Videl backwards a little with both his gloved hands on her shoulders.

"Getting angry or being in despair isn't going to summon Shenron any quicker than we'd like." He lectured them as he turned around to face Hoi again.

"Look, even though we can't summon Shenron yet, if this threat you're warning us about is true and is on its way here, then don't worry. Me and my dad can handle it. We're two of the strongest people protecting the Earth. And my dad is looking for a good challenge as am I." Gohan smiled confidently at Hoi, who was now just blinking at the male superhero, carefully absorbing his words.

The Kashvar did not have the required patience to wait another two and a half months. He secretly despised the Earth and inhabitants, and anyone else who were not of Kashvar origin. They did not fit or have a place in the vision of the universe that he hoped to control soon in the future, other than being one of the many feeble races that his monster would make extinct. His shared goal with his fellow Kashvars was to eliminate all life around the universe, that were of a completely different race to theirs

Some of these races were stronger than him and his fellow dark magicians, but they could not hope to stand up to the might of the giant, fearsome, former statue, Demon God monster.

Hirudegarn was a significant component in Hoi's plan for universal domination, travelling for millions of light years, after recovering the first music box, to acquire the second one to regain the upper half of his monster.

But as short as two and a half months was, compared to possibly waiting a full year if Bulma had used the second wish, Hoi seemed to be _too _desperate to wait that long.

"NOOO! PLEASE! You have to summon Shenron now, or find another way to open this music box! There has to be a quicker way of opening it! There has to be!" Hoi begged Gohan desperately, even dropping to his knees to show him how much it was important to him free Tapion, despite it was not the red-skinned person's but Gohan and Videl's planet at stake.

"As strong as you and your father may be as you say, this threat has powers that you all cannot hope to even imagine. Only with Tapion and his powers, can you all then save Earth! Please, for your planet, I implore you! Please find a way to free Tapion!"

Videl raised her right hand to her forehead and shut her eyes, shaking her head.

"Errgh...this guy is giving me a headache now." She muttered to herself heatedly.

Gohan stared at Hoi before then raising his right hand up and rubbed his chin in thought, as he looked slightly up at the sky.

"Hmm, well...Shenron is still out of the question for now." Gohan said, still in his thoughts. "But...to open this box...I think...my friend Bulma might be able to help...and see if she has any equipment to open it."

Hoi looked at him, surprised once again. But a small trickle of hope began to slowly fill the Kashvar's body. But again, he still was a little skeptical.

"Your friend?"

Gohan nodded at him.

"Yep. She's one of Earth's top scientists and heads a huge megacorporation known as Capsule Corp. She designs and constructs products that are really far ahead of their time technologically, and also way ahead of Capsule Corp's rivals too. She might know something."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Hoi said hurriedly. "Let's go now and see this scientist of yours, and hope she has whatever is needed to free Tapion from here!" He waved the gold box at Gohan.

The hybrid nodded once more.

"All right," he said, "I can use Instant Transmission to teleport all three of us over to her. I just need to be touching your shoulder for you to come with us." Gohan now stood next to Hoi and placed his left hand down on the yellow-coated being's right shoulder.

As he turned to look back at Videl, she was stood two steps away, frowning at him with her arms still folded over her chest.

"Seriously!?" She raised her left eyebrow skeptically at her boyfriend. "You're going to help him? Darn it, Gohan, we don't even know who he really is. Let alone his name!"

Hoi now coughed, raising his left fist up to cover his mouth before lowering it.

"My apologies," he said with rather surprising humility, "I did not introduce myself. My name is Hoi. And I have travelled from my home planet, Konats to warn and help you save your planet."

Videl's frown still never left her face as she stared at him.

"Hoi?" She repeated, sounding rather suspicious at the name.

"Hm-hm." Hoi nodded, smiling as his eyes were curled upwards into arcs .

* * *

><p><span><em>Capsule Corp - Bulma's Workstation<em>

Bulma was stood over a table, filled with a various assortment of tools and hardware lying around on it, sipping coffee in a dark green mug held in her right hand as she was looking at a large blueprint spread out on the table.

It detailed the layout and required components, as well as the finished design of a new prototype of Capsule Corp's next generation spaceship, part of a new project, her and her father were about to collaborate on, fulfilling contractual agreements by replacing the old spaceships with updated ones, for the government's space program in the next three years.

As Bulma continued to study the blueprint, she felt a presence instantly appear in the room to her right.

Bulma jumped up a little with a small squeak leaving her mouth, and saw a topless, bare-chested Vegito in front of her wearing nothing other than his white gloves, navy gi pants and white boots with the gold tip at the top of the foot. He was holding a white towel with both hands, drying the sweat off his face.

"Vegito! You gave me... a..." Bulma's words now trailed off as her blue eyes absorbed and drank in the sight of her half-husband, specifically his chest muscles.

Vegito ignored his scientist wife for the moment, still busy in trying to wipe the sweat off around his body, having just finished his usual, daily, ultra-intense training in the Gravity Room. He had also left his Gravity Watch back there too.

Bulma continued to stare at Vegito's muscles.

It was the first time ever since he had beaten Majin Buu, that Bulma had seen him topless like this. Even though she had always seen and loved the muscular physique Vegeta had, Vegito's was just...mouth-watering.

His pectoral muscles and eight-pack abs were beautifully well-chiselled and defined. His toned biceps were bulging out strongly from his arms as a long, single cable-like vein ran through the center of both of them.

Bulma felt a long string of drool escape from the left corner of her mouth, as she continued to look at Vegito, then she looked the other way, a strong blush appeared on her face as she wiped the drool from her face with the back of her left hand.

"Like what you see?"

Bulma's blush intensified amazingly as she looked down at the ground quite shyly. She could feel Vegito's gaze on her, and no doubt about it, he was smirking playfully at her too.

"How was your training today?" She asked, trying to start up a conversation to divert attention away from her blush. "It was good. Just like it is every day, and just how I like it." Vegito said as he placed his towel on a distant table behind him.

The Potara Saiyan turned around and brought both his gloved hands up in front of him. He opened them and they grew a bright blue color until a quick flash of light lit up the room, and dissipated to reveal a blue and orange upper half of Vegito's gi in the fusion's hands.

During his training with Piccolo a while ago, the Namekian had taught him two new techniques. One of them was Magic Materialization. Thanks to inheriting Goku's natural ability to pick up and copy attacks and techniques in a short record breaking amount of time, Vegito mastered it in one day.

"What happened to the top half of your gi?" Bulma asked him, gazing curiously at the flame haired fusion.

"It got torn to shreds, courtesy of one of your new training super-bots." Vegito replied with a little grunt as he pulled his fresh gi over his head and down to cover his body.

"But I'd say the tin-can came off _a lot_ worse than my gi, after I was finished with him." He smirked quite proudly and sadistically as he thought back to tearing that machine apart. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Why am I not surprised?" she groaned as Vegito smirked at his wife whilst he walked up to her, "I guess when it comes to training, the Vegeta in you really comes out!" Bulma said as she playfully slapped him on his left bicep with her right hand.

Vegito scoffed at the action as they both then stared at each other, their smiles then slowly disappeared. They just gazed at each other so fixatedly; their eyes told each other how much they wanted one another.

A moment later, they found their bodies moving towards one another of their own accord. Bulma's heart now started to race as she still stared at him. Vegito retained the smirk on his face from earlier, but it was a little softer.

Their bodies now pressed against each other tightly before Vegito and Bulma found their faces now closing the final distance between each other and getting nearer.

The blue-haired scientist then found herself raising her right hand on instinct and holding the left side of Vegito's face as her eyes closed. Vegito's eyes too, were shut.

But at the exact second before their lips could lock, the Potara hero sensed three Ki signatures appear to his left, ten meters away, and pulled away from the kiss quickly to see Gohan, Videl...and some pint-sized little red-skinned midget surveying their new surroundings.

As Vegito pulled away from the kiss, Bulma opened her eyes quickly and saw Vegito looking to his left, and then she turned around to see Gohan and Videl. Gohan's eyes spotted his Potara father and he smiled warmly.

"Hey Dad!" The hybrid greeted him. Vegito smirked at him.

"Gohan. How come you're here, and this early too, son? You cutting class now? Just wait till your mother hears about this." The fusion grinned sadistically at the now tightly cringing Gohan, the half-Saiyan's mind being filled thoughts of his angry mother chasing after him, screeching whilst holding a frying pan in her right hand, trying to hit him.

"Hey Bulma." Gohan said to the bluenette who smiled back.

"Hey Gohan, and you Videl. It's good to see you both" the scientist said before her and Vegito's eyes noticed their new short guest in the yellow coat, holding a golden rectangular box.

"Who's the new elf?" A grinning Vegito nodded towards Hoi. The Kashvar glared at him for being called "elf".

Gohan and Videl explained to Vegito and Bulma about their meeting with Hoi on top of the Randall Tower, how he explained to them about this hero known as Tapion The Brave, and his imprisonment inside the golden music box as well as a threat that was soon to appear on Earth.

This got Vegito's heart racing a little. A challenge for him was possibly on the horizon.

But he was more curious about the music box, especially after Gohan recalled his struggles in opening it, even when using more of his strength.

"So...you can't open it, huh?" Vegito asked as he eyed the box rather curiously. Gohan shook his head. Goten and Trunks had already arrived with Master Roshi, Krillin and Oolong in tow earlier, as they listened to Gohan's story.

"Well, we can't summon Shenron for two and a half months, and we already need the second wish ourselves." Bulma said as she looked at Vegito, but he wasn't listening as he still stared at the box in Hoi's hands. There was something about it that he couldn't shake off.

"But I do have a machine here, powerful enough to conduct a high-intensity scan on the box for alternate, hidden switches and buttons, as well as pinpointing towards any weaknesses in it that could compromise its structure, and allow us a chance to open it." Bulma now gestured towards a machine with a shatterproof glass bubble on top of it, with her right hand.

"Please, do what you must and free Tapion." Hoi smiled at her.

Once the music box was inside the glass bubble of the machine, an infra-red scanner lit up and a sharp horizontal line of red light appeared across the length of the box and began scanning it.

But five minutes later, nothing came to fruition.

"Nope, nothing's come up." Bulma shook her head as she stared at the computer.

"The scans are coming back as inconclusive." The scientist now turned around in her seat to look back at the music box in the machine.

"Whatever that box is, it's truly sealed up tight and good. I'm afraid that this "Tapion" won't be leaving his "prison" anytime soon yet."

The glass bubble opened up to allow Vegito, surrounded by his two awed and excited younger sons on both sides of him, to pick up the box from inside of the machine. The music box felt light and delicate in his gloved hands.

Vegito's onyx eyes ran over it, noting and visualising each feature of the music box. He then saw the spin handle attached to the right of the box from where he was seeing it. He then gripped the spin handle with his right hand and began trying to spin it.

Soon, a stunned Vegito began grunting hard as he tried to apply more strength to open it. But the damn thing would still not budge. And soon he was using most to nearly all of his base form strength, but still, the handle didn't move.

As he was doing this, Krillin and Videl were whispering about Hoi, and the latter's suspicions about him. The former monk questioned on why then she and Gohan had brought him here, with Videl replying that they needed to see for themselves what the music box contained.

"...d-damn...box..." everyone heard the Potara hero grunt out loudly, before letting out a small exhale out loudly, as he, to their horror and amazement, gave up.

"Wow, this box sure is something isn't it?" Vegito grinned down at it before placing it back onto the machine, only for it to be snatched away by Trunks, as he and Goten began giggling more excitedly while the lavender-haired boy began waving it around in the air with his right hand, trying to listen out for any sound of whatever it was the box contained.

"So that's it, huh?" Gohan said, frowning. "Looks, like we'll have to deal with this threat ourselves then."

"NOO! You all just can't give up!" Hoi shouted. "There must be a way. The sealing spell. The box was supposedly sealed with a spell by a Konatsian wizard."

"Wow, that really...doesn't help." Bulma spoke slowly. "I don't think I have anything advanced here yet, to break a _spell._"

Krillin now chuckled as he walked up to them, both his arms behind his head. "Guys, if Vegito can't even open that box, it's definitely going to stay shut for good."

"Or maybe it needs to be opened by magic, which is something only Shenron can do." Bulma said.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this," everyone now heard Vegito's voice and turned around to face him, "but I have to agree with the elf. There is a way. I only tried opening it in my base form. But not tried doing it whilst… Super!"

Bulma's mouth dropped. "Super!?"

Vegito gently took the box from Trunks's right hand, and told his two younger sons to step back a little, to which they complied with.

The blue-haired scientist was now afraid of her half-husband turning Super Saiyan in the lab, and the dramatic effect the output of his hugely extreme power would have on all the machines around the area they were in, let alone in the interior of the lab they were in.

A panicking Bulma now raised her left hand quickly to stop her half-husband.

"Vegito, don't-"

_PEE-EWWW!_

She was cut off abruptly by the sound of a bright gold aura being ignited around Vegito's body. Powerful gusts of wind encircled and tore wonderfully through the entire area of the lab, knocking a few tables over with tools on them that clattered to the ground. Everyone was pushed back a little, but could tell Vegito had complete control of his energy not to blow up the building and everyone around it.

A bright gold light illuminated the entire lab, with Vegito's glowing form being like a powerful bright golden beacon, making all the walls around the lab reflect the color of the Super Saiyan's aura. Vegito's muscles had bulked up instantly all around his body.

His dark brown hair had flashed into bright gold with his eyes now a strong teal color.

Everyone was still shielding their faces from the roaring gusts that hit their faces, and were pushing them back a little more as Super Vegito grabbed the spin handle once again. Concentrating all of his energy into spinning the handle, Vegito went for it.

"HAAARRRRGGGHHHH!" The Potara Saiyan began screaming with effort, his voice slowly crescendoeing, as sparks of gold bio-electricity showered and rained down all over his body and over his arms dangerously.

Gohan now looked at his now-Super Saiyan half-father. As he looked at him, he began to think of how he really liked and enjoyed seeing his fusion father in his Super Saiyan form, as Vegito looked so much like his original father, Goku, than Vegeta. Not to mention the eerie playfulness the fusion and fusee shared too when also as a Super Saiyan. He even told his surprised mother about this too. This was something she had yet to see for herself.

Hoi had both his arms shielding his face, until he widened the gap between them to allow him to see what was going on, his jaw dropping with amazement. Vegito's cries of effort reverberated and echoed throughout the room, growing louder with each second that he put more effort into trying to spin the handle.

The violently shrilling, crackling sound of the gold bio-electricity caging his body and flashing in and out of life, intensified further as Vegito's gold aura grew a little more brighter.

"_Impossible," _a shocked and now scared Hoi thought to himself. _"How could he have so much power like this!? It's inconceivable! Even Hirudegarn may not have this much power or be this strong at all! I have to be careful with that fool, he could potentially ruin my plans, and if Hirudegarn's upper half is free, that gold person could destroy him quite easily if he finds out the truth. NO! I will not fail! I'am certain of that! But just what is he!? He's definitely not human at all!"_

Everyone could feel the warm, burning heat and lustrous god-like power throughout the room, being emitted by Vegito's golden aura. They all just watched on, wondering if that box was close to being opened.

_"Hey Gohan, you feel that?"_ the hybrid-Saiyan heard Krillin's voice telepathically in his head. _"Your dad is releasing a lot of raw energy whilst just trying to open that box! It's so… unreal! And he's only just getting warmed up!" _

Gohan didn't respond as he just continued to watch Vegito, in awe.

Bulma was quite relieved that none of the machinery was completely damaged or short-circuiting or overloading as she once feared. Vegito truly did have a great control of releasing his energy. Gold bio-electricity began to slither all the way from Vegito's arms and now onto the music box, surrounding and encasing it tightly, as well as crackling all over it like it did on Vegito's body.

"RRR-AARRRGGGGGHHHH!" Vegito let out another short roar of effort, his aura widened a little more, growing even brighter. Veins began bulging over his left forearm and the right side of his forehead.

Gold bio-electricity began dancing all over the Saiyan and music box viciously for a few seconds…until Vegito saw the music box glow violet then gold then violet and gold again. Then he heard a low sizzling screeching sound as pale red sparks broke out all over the box angrily before abruptly ending.

Vegito was aware that Hoi mentioned a sealing spell was used on the box to prevent unwanted access into it, but he didn't know now, that the immense pure raw power alone that he had released as a Super Saiyan via the bio-electricity, whilst trying to open the box, had now overpowered and nullified the very magical properties of that very spell.

That meant that the box now could be opened! Now he felt the spin handle twisting around by itself as a soft melodious harmonic music began to fill the lab and the ears of its occupants.

Everyone just looked amazedly at Vegito and the music box. "He did it! He did it!" Hoi exclaimed, jumping around excitedly with Goten and Trunks.

"Wow, that music. It's so beautiful!" Bulma said.

"That music. It...feels…so sad." Videl whispered as she and everyone continued to listen to the music being played by the music box

Vegito's aura burst away from life, but his hair still remained gold. He was watching the handle spin as the music continued to play, until he heard a few springs click inside of the box, followed and concluded by a final one.

Then the lid of the box opened slightly.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN:<strong>__** Greetings again guys! I know! A quick update...wow!**_

_**Anyway about this chapter, yes Vegito opened the music box through emitting intense raw power onto the box that pretty much overpowered the sealing spell on it. Some of you may have predicted Vegito opening it but "how" may came as a bit of a surprise. Gohan could've done the same thing but he was a little too nervous of doing so in case he ripped the handle off. **_

_**And yes, like Chi-Chi two chapters ago, I let Bulma almost have her moment with Vegito too. lol! **_

_**Some of you are saying Hirudegarn is a little weak now that the others are stronger than in canon. All I'll say is...wait and see! The future battle will surprise you.**_

_**I plan to update in 14 days, but i'll see if I can update again in seven days. I had a bulk of this chapter written, which is why it's out already.**_

_**I'll see you guys soon**_

_**Take care of yourselves**_

_**Yours Truly**_

_**SuperSaiyanKnight**_


	19. Chapter 19: Tapion

**Rise of Two Evils Saga – Chapter Nineteen: Tapion**

As the lid of the box opened, it began to expel white smoke outwardly, almost shrouding all of Vegito's face into it. Through the midst of the large cloudy plume, the Saiyan now sensed a Ki signature that began to increase, filling both his senses and signifying its imminent exit from its golden box prison.

"He's coming!" Goten and Trunks exclaimed in unison, the two boys had both their fists raised up beneath their chins, looking very excited and curious, as they waited to greet the being known as Tapion, who, after being imprisoned away for a millennia, was finally about to attain freedom.

On instinct, Vegito quickly tossed the box onto the floor with his right hand, the box sliding away on the floor from him, before halting a few meters away. He then raised his left hand to his left side, and quickly prepped a gold Ki sphere in it, getting ready to defend his family and friends, just in case Tapion mistook them all as hostiles and began to attack them, or if he turned out to be an actual evil being wanting to cause carnage, to which he hoped would not be the case at all, if they needed him to help them counter this threat Hoi spoke of.

Besides, he was already looking forward to seeing what special powers he possessed that helped him save his planet from this monstrous threat, if he did display them.

Suddenly, the exiting smoke increased tenfold as it now clouded the entire area surrounding the music box. Everyone just watched on, their eyes blinking and waiting for Tapion to finally rise.

The music continued to echo throughout the lab, being a little more soft and melodious as it was, as well as the tone fluctuating a little from sad and dark to happy and cheerful.

A mild gray tornado then spiralled out from the music box, and the entire lab was filled with a swirling bright light. Large tendrils of smoky winds continued to spiral around above the box and formed a cocoon-like cloud above it, before slowly materializing into a slightly humanoid shape.

Then it cleared to reveal a dark silhouette, encircled and surrounded by winds of thick smoke. The shadowed form seemingly had a spiky mohawk hair at the top, and its hands were close to its mouth, playing some kind of musical instrument, but whatever it was, everybody hadn't a single clue other than it sounded similar to that of a flute.

As he looked at the bright pale green silhouette, Hoi looked around him before discreetly moving backwards to hide himself from the others.

A navy flamy aura began to surround his body, his evil smile widened while his eyes momentarily turned crimson.

The swirling blue light increased further, illuminating the lab as brightly as Vegito's Super Saiyan aura did moments ago, decorating the entire area around them.

Vegito now had a nagging feeling prickling all over him like pins, as if though something was wrong, something that didn't seem right.

But he wasn't getting this feeling from Tapion.

Vegito now turned around to see Hoi standing further away from everyone else. The Saiyan surprisingly noted the navy flame-like dark blue aura surrounding him, as well as his eyes being red, and that smile.

The negative feeling inside him increased, his eyes narrowing suspiciously at the Kashvar.

_"That doesn't seem right. Why's he like that?"_ Vegito thought to himself_. "I don't have a good feeling about this. The elf is up to something. Something he's missed out or what he's not told us." _

The fusion continued to stare at Hoi, whose face then hardened to that of shock and anger, sounding annoyed and displeased about something, as his red eyes returned to normal and his aura slowly faded away. But it didn't seem to be because he was now being watched by Vegito, whom he hadn't notice yet for some reason, it was something else.

The golden box then beneath Tapion's floating form, instantly exploded into pieces, its echo piercing through the air as a bright wave of light consumed the entire lab, making everyone cover their faces with their hands.

After lowering their hands, everyone now saw Tapion clearly in full splendor, without the bright green tint of light hugging his form, playing some grey oval-shaped instrument in his hands.

His eyes were closed as he looked completely immersed into the tune of the music that came out of his instrument. Slowly, his boots landed on the tiled floor of the lab, and he then finally stopped playing.

The red-Mohawk Konatsian had a golden metallic headband covering all around the back of his head and stopped before his temples. His long pointed ears protruding outwards almost horizontally.

He also wore a long grayish-blue scarf wrapped around his neck, with one end hanging down, and pinned to his chest by his belt. An orange fabric adorned most of his body, even covering his shoulder pads. He also had dark green sleeves with dark brown gloves. Over his right shoulder, was the gleaming silver and brown handle of what definitely had to be a sword.

Tapion, who now had already stopped playing his musical instrument, looked up to see his first greeters after a thousand years, scrutinizing them carefully.

But then, to everyone's surprise, he actually didn't look pleased at all to be let out of the music box, in fact the Mohawk person's expression was that of anger, confusion, and now, fear. Vegito watched him observantly, but reading his body language and facial expression, Tapion didn't look like he was going to attack anyone...at least not yet.

"Why have I been freed!?" Tapion suddenly shouted at everyone, glaring at them as they jumped up from the high volume of his voice, which thundered around the walls of the lab.

"Put me back now!" The Konatsian ordered to his still-silent greeters, his voice angrily firm and commanding.

Vegito looked skeptically at the Mohawk youth, wondering why he was barking out such an odd request. Normally, a person would be ecstatic beyond belief to finally be released after a very long time, being confined for ten centuries, but now, he actually wanted to be put back in the box?

Things were surely getting weirder than usual lately.

Convinced for now that Tapion wasn't going to harm anyone, Vegito let the Ki sphere in his hand fade out completely, but still kept himself alert and ready in case Tapion did decide to get violent, judging by his current anger.

All of a sudden, something passed Vegito on his left, and the fusion looked to see Hoi stop in front of Tapion.

The Mohawk warrior quickly reached for the handle of his sword with his right hand, unsheathing and swung it over his right shoulder and pointed the sharp tip of the blade directly at Hoi's face, startling him and everyone else, except Vegito.

"Was it you!? Did you free me, old man!?" Tapion barked at the Kashvar, who merely chuckled lightly rather than naturally looking afraid and threatened at having a weapon being pointed at him.

"Greetings Tapion," Hoi smiled at him. "Yes, it was I, who took the liberty of travelling across the universe, searching for ways and methods of freeing you. And it appears that I have finally succeeded. You know, universal heroes such as yourself, have no place in being confined in such musical objects, and besides, I imagine it has been a while since you've managed to be given the opportunity to stretch your legs after one thousand years, hasn't it?"

Tapion growled at the humorous tone in Hoi's voice, as well as he spent the last few moments staring at his face; the red-skinned features and that small aura of evilness was somehow quite familiar.

"You old fool! You don't have a single clue, do you? You should never have tried to have me freed!" Tapion shouted at him, anger, despair and fear heard in his voice as he lowered his sword down from Hoi's face.

"You also have no idea of what you have just done too. I don't think I can stop Hirudegarn this time! We were fortunate once. But a second time!? I seriously doubt that!" The Konatsian youth now turned his back to everyone.

"This planet-whatever it is-is now in serious danger. You do not know nor imagine the horror that'll consume it because of your reckless action! All the following deaths because of this, will be on your heads now! Not mine!"

"Wow, that guy's a badass!" Trunks beamed amazedly at Tapion as Goten looked to his right at him. "You have to put me back in the box this instant, or it'll spell the end of the universe!" The Konatsian warrior ordered the Kashvar once more as he turned around, but the red-skinned being shook his head with an amused smile on his face.

"No, I'm afraid that is impossible now, since the box has just been destroyed. No more solitary confinements for you, my friend." Hoi snickered at Tapion, before his eyes located the musical instrument, known as an Ocarina, held in Tapion's left hand.

All that was left was to dispose of that instrument and nothing would stop the Kashvar from achieving his goal.

Everybody else were stood in silence, just simply observing the interaction between Tapion and Hoi. It wasn't very positive, and it looked like the pair had only just met for the first time, which certainly was the case, but Tapion looked very suspiciously at Hoi, eying him with distrust.

Vegito now decided to be the first out of all the Earth people to interact with Tapion, taking a step forward.

"So, you're this hero known as Tapion, who saved his home planet, right?" The Saiyan said, making the Mohawked being look at him, as suspiciously as he did Hoi. "Looks like the midget was telling us the truth after all, it seems." Vegito said as he looked down at the frowning Kashvar.

Tapion didn't reply but continued to stare at him. Vegito had already sensed his battle power, and to be honest, the fused being couldn't help but feel surprised that Tapion's power level was lower than what he was actually expecting. But what abilities did he then have, that made him a popular legend?

"Most of my people on Konats were eradicated by the monster known as Hirudegarn, it took me, my younger brother and a wizard to restrain and seal that monster away with a lot of painstaking effort. We struggled but just barely succeeded." Tapion explained to Vegito.

"Now I seriously doubt we can succeed again! I need to go from here! Immediately!" The Konatsian said hurriedly before he sprinted past Hoi and Vegito, then the others and out of the doorway turning to his left.

A few seconds later, everyone then heard Mrs. Briefs' delicate voice coming from outside, seemingly and sounding like she was just crossing paths with Tapion now.

"Hi there, handsome! Would you like to try some of my cookies-Eek!"

The sound of a plate crashing down then shattering into pieces on the floor echoed throughout the outside corridor. Tapion must have brushed past her, making Dr. Briefs' wife accidentally drop the plate and its contents onto the floor.

The young man had not even bothered apologising to her, just presumably continuing on his path of getting out of the building.

"Man, I wanna be just like Tapion when I'm older!" Trunks exclaimed like an awed fanboy.

"Take it easy, Trunks" Bulma sternly warned her son, "we don't know much about him, other than that he seems to lack any manners."

But Trunks wasn't listening.

"I'm going after him!" The son of Vegeta then ran out of the lab, and turned left, followed by Goten who asked him to wait for him. "

Oh Trunks sweetie, do you mind giving Grandma a..." Mrs. Briefs' voice was heard once again, but fast footsteps of a running person, long after Bulma's mother paused, had evidently shown Trunks was too focused on catching up with his hero to do or listen to anything else yet.

Bulma now sighed to herself. "I better go help Mom clean up." And she walked out of the lab.

Then it was Hoi's turn to speak.

"I believe it is time for me to leave. I must search for Tapion and try to placate him. But however, I must sincerely thank you," Hoi pointed at Vegito with his left index finger, "for using your powers to free him instead of Shenron. Perhaps, it was certainly fated for Tapion to finally be freed today. Heh-heh."

And then the Kashvar ran out of the lab, going in the same direction as the two children and Tapion.

A few moments later, Vegito now looked at Gohan.

"Gohan, can you meet me in the Gravity Room? I need to speak to you. In private."

Gohan nodded before his half-father phased out. Putting his index and middle fingers to his forehead, Gohan too vanished from the lab, and appeared inside the Gravity Room.

Vegito was in the center of the room, already typing away at the GR's computer.

"What do you want talk about, Dad?" Gohan asked politely, as he walked up to Vegito. The Potara Saiyan then turned around, a serious expression spread across his face as he looked at his son.

"Hoi." Vegito replied quite coldly.

Gohan could now tell by his voice, that his half-father looked suspicious and uncertain about the small red-skinned person he had saved earlier.

"What about him?" Gohan asked curiously. "I think he's not all what he appears to be. In fact, I think he's bad news." Vegito spoke.

"What makes you think that, Dad? I mean, yeah okay, it was really weird of him pretending to be suicidal, just so that he could get our attention and we'd help him open that box. But he actually wanted to do all that so he could help us save the Earth. He does seem to be all right though."

"I don't think so. I think he's trying to fool us all. Making us believe he does actually want to help us and Earth." Vegito scoffed. "He should know some of us weren't born yesterday. That us warriors, we've seen all kinds of deceptions and treachery in our lives."

"What are you talking about, Dad?" Gohan asked slowly, not following what his fusion father was saying.

Vegito now looked at his son, now crossing his arms over his chest.

"I guess you didn't see it too, did you?"

"See what?" Gohan's eyes now narrowed.

"When Tapion was released from that music box, I had this weird and unpleasant feeling. When I looked around, Hoi was somehow stood further to the back, even though he was a little more closer when I tried to open that box myself. When I saw him, he was covered in some kind of a blue aura, and his eyes were red. And to top it all, he had an evil smile, like a slimy villain getting his own way." Vegito explained to Goku's first-born.

" And I know evil when I see it."

_"Just like Dad could."_ Gohan thought to himself as h now processed all that Vegito had told him for a few moments before responding.

"So...you think Hoi is a bad guy? Okay, with that logic, then he must be after something else. Besides Tapion's release, that is."

"Probably, or very likely, the monster Tapion just told us about a while ago. This...Hirudegarn." Vegito deduced, his mind recalling Tapion's words about the monster who almost destroyed his home planet.

"Tapion mentioned how he struggled to stop this monster. His brother and a wizard had helped him in subduing it or whatever. Maybe...that's what Hoi wants. The monster."

"But...when Tapion came out, there was no monster with him." Gohan pointed out.

"True, but what if that monster is somehow chasing after Tapion or something along those lines, which would both explain why he'd been sealed away inside of that music box," said Vegito, "to prevent his own life and the lives of others from being destroyed and why he looked scared and insistent to be sealed away again? No sane person would ever opt for near eternal imprisonment again."

"Now that you mention it, it sort of makes sense. Y'know, Hoi was really desperate in wanting that music box opened." Gohan narrowed in thought as he bit his lip. "He asked me so many times to open it, that I lost count as well as getting a bit of a headache too." The hybrid now laughed.

Then he paused.

"Hang on. Dad, I got an idea. What if… Tapion is this monster?"

Vegito now looked at his half-son rather oddly.

"Explain." He said, urging Gohan to elaborate.

"Well, you know how Saiyans had tails, which allowed them to transform into Oozarus, the Great Ape form? Well, what if Tapion has a similar case?" Gohan wondered curiously, believing it to be an also sound explanation.

"What if that monster, Hirudegarn, is in Tapion's body, and he has trouble trying to control it or something?"

Vegito gave this a thought before then nodding quite slowly.

"That's also a possibility." The fusion agreed. "Well, to be safe, I think we both should keep an eye on both Hoi and the kid. If anything strange happens with either of them, we'll have to step in and do what is necessary, if Earth is likely to be threatened." Vegito said, as he turned around to type into the Gravity Room's computer.

"While you're out there, if you believe your theory is true, then also keep an eye on their Ki signals. If they spike up or decrease, we'll know something's up."

Gohan nodded. "I will."

* * *

><p>Somewhere on Earth, in the lush green forests, by a fifty foot waterfall and underneath a large green tree, Piccolo was hovering a few feet above the green blades of grass below him, his body in the meditative lotus position with both hands cupped in front of his stomach. His eyes were both closed and face lowered.<p>

The sunlight gleamed and reflected off his turban, his flawlessly and impeccably clean white cape was the only thing that touched, and occasionally brushed back and forth from the small breezes of winds.

The Namek had been in this position and meditating non-stop for six hours. This was an ideal setting for him, as the enhanced isolation compared to the Lookout, where he had Dende and Mr. Popo present with him, made him feel more at peace, (not that he didn't enjoy their company) and his daily meditation even more easier to concentrate on.

Piccolo had only just finished a gruelling eight hour training, prior to his meditation, a while ago. Ever since his spar, and training with Vegito, the Namek was inspired to intensify his training, and get as much stronger as possible. He knew Vegito was leagues ahead of him in power, but that would not stop Piccolo.

He could use Vegito's power as motivation to get even stronger, to see and even prove that it was possible to come close to possibly, getting to clearing that hurdle.

It would take _a lot _more than one and a half months to come any close to Vegito. But the Namek, for now, realistically set his sights on to at least coming close to matching Gotenks' Super Saiyan Three power.

That'd also take some time, but he'd get there soon.

Right now, Piccolo was pleased with the progress he was making.

His strength and power increased dramatically, thanks to the intensive and highly modified training he did daily with his Multi-Form clones, as well as his spars with Vegito, and some of the tough and rigorous exercises and drills the Saiyan shared with him.

At first Piccolo struggled with them, but however he was not one to back down from a challenge, a trait he shared with a Saiyan, and full persistence alone had helped him progress through all of this.

Learning new limits of his power as well as pushing and enhancing their boundaries eventually.

Recently Piccolo had been training so intensively like a madman, that it deeply worried and caused a few telepathic interventions from Mr. Popo and Dende, urging him to slow down lest he tire out and die from exhaustion.

But Piccolo, most of the time, didn't listen. Vegito's influence had quite a bit of an impact on him. Besides, Piccolo would let his tired and battered body rest and recover through his meditations that helped greatly.

Vegito, during their training, had taught Piccolo two of his own attacks: The Banshee Blast and Spirit Cannon.

Two powerful energy blasts, that the former Kami had just about been barely able to master, under Vegito's tutelage.

Given more time, the Namek also would eventually succeed in achieving this. The Namek was very surprised the fused Saiyan would share some of his most powerful attacks, although Vegito didnt use these attacks much, to Piccolo's amazement, they did happen to be very effective.

Piccolo had repaid Vegito by teaching him two of his own techniques as well: Magic Materialization. Even though it was not for battle, Vegito had wanted to learn this so he could create more copies of his trademark blue and orange gi by himself, rather than having to keep on coming to Piccolo and having to ask him to make duplicates.

The second technique. Well it was certainly an interesting one that was for sure.

The second technique Piccolo taught Vegito was called Instant Movement.

It was exactly similar to Instant Transmission, the only sole difference between the two teleporting techniques, was that Instant Movement did not require a Ki signal for its user to lock on to. The user just had to mentally concentrate on where he wanted to go, and he would be there. That was all. It was also a technique Kibito Kai used, and by Kid Buu before Vegito destroyed him.

At first, despite having fused with Kami years ago when the Red Ribbon Androids attacked, and having inherited most of Kami's memories and abilities, the Instant Movement technique was one of Kami's abilities that he bizarrely couldn't get access to for some reason.

Normally, when two people fuse, the resulting fusion or the dominant body and personality have all the full abilities from both parties.

But it was quite different here. Piccolo had remembered this technique from a while ago, when he and everyone were on the Lookout during the second fight with Kid Buu, where Vegeta was believed to have been killed and Goku was on his own. Gohan had lost his temper and nearly blew the Lookout apart with his anger, frustrated that nobody could go to the Kai planet to help his father.

Piccolo had calmed him down and explained that they had no way or teleporting methods of getting over there. But soon, he remembered the Instant Movement technique Kami had used to transport people between the Otherworld and the living world.

But unfortunately, Piccolo found that he did not have full access to the technique for some reason. His mind was quite hazy in regards to this. Although soon, Vegeta turned out to be alive and fused with Goku to become Vegito, then defeating Majin Buu, Piccolo decided to get to the bottom of his inability of using Kami's teleporting ability.

Sometime, after when starting his training with the Potara hero, Piccolo had begun by mentally prying hard and as deep as he could into Kami's memories, trying to clear through the haze. It took quite a while, and a lot of tiring mental concentration, but then the haziness gradually began to clear away, and the Namek had access to the memories of how Kami learnt his teleporting ability; the step by step method, developing the required advanced level of concentration, and then having full mastery over it.

Piccolo then followed and put into practice everything he had learnt from the deity's memories, and thanks to Kami inside him, the Namek quickly learnt the Instant Movement ability in no time, like an old, nearly forgotten technique, even though in a way, it was.

Piccolo had smiled.

No more having to use Mr. Popo's magic carpet to teleport anywhere he wanted. He now had his own ability to teleport, thanks to his father's good counterpart.

Piccolo was now coming towards the end of his meditation, but then a voice softly entered his mind, belonging to Dende.

_"Piccolo, it's me, Dende, I'm sorry to disturb you."_ Piccolo smirked, his eyes still closed.

_"Don't worry, I'm not destroying my body endlessly again right now, as you say I normally do."_

The Namek could feel Dende smiling a little at his remark.

_"I'm aware of that Piccolo,"_ Dende said, however the tone of his voice dropped to one of uncertainty and a hint of fear, _"but there's something I need to tell you. Something that's going on, on Earth right now."_

_"Why don't you tell me now? I'm all ears."_ Piccolo asked the young Guardian.

_"It-it's...better that I show you. Please Piccolo."_

Piccolo's eyes opened at the exact same time, a sickly feeling entered his gut, something telling him that somehow this might not be good news.

But bad news always seemed to be commonplace lately.

Piccolo, still in his floating lotus position, looked up to the deep cobalt sky, and focused towards the Lookout, before he phased out and appeared on the tiled floor of the half-dome structure, right next to Dende on his right.

Mr. Popo was on Dende's left, looking down at the planet with his arms behind his back. The young Guardian was stood on the edge of the Lookout, using his Far-Seeing abilities to watch over the Earth, and view literally every single thing almost omni-presently.

"What did you want to show me, Dende?" Piccolo casually folded his arms over his chest quite stoically.

Dende then pointed down at the Earth with his right index finger, and using his own Far-Seeing abilities, Piccolo saw a dark alley and in real-time, a snickering red-skinned being with long white hair, wearing a yellow jacket as he materialized a long white cloak with a hood in his left hand.

"Fools!" Piccolo heard the person chuckle in a mocking tone. "Heh-heh! They have no idea of what they have done for me and for themselves. Now I'm only halfway to realizing my goal. Soon the entire universe and cosmos will bow down to the power of the Kashvars!"

Hoi now put on his cloak, pulling the hood over to cover his head and then disappeared.

"Kashvars?" Piccolo's brow furrowed. "I've never heard of them."

"That person's name is Hoi," Dende began to explain. "He's obviously not from Earth as you can tell. He arrived not too long ago on Earth, and retrieved what was a gold music box..."

Piccolo listened to the rest of Dende's explanation about Hoi's meeting with Gohan and Videl, his pretend suicidal bid, his interaction with the others, Vegito opening the box and Tapion's emergence.

"I don't have a good feeling about Hoi, Piccolo." Dende said, as he looked back down at the planet he was the Guardian of.

"There's something so...treacherous, and certain evilness in his character. I think he's trouble. And I'm sure he's after the monster the music box was supposed to contain, even though there wasn't. But who knows if it is yet to show itself."

"I agree with Dende, Piccolo." Mr. Popo finally spoke. "Hoi must have an eye kept on him. Who knows what he may be planning to do to threaten the Earth and its people. It hasn't been that long since Majin Buu had surfaced too, and the Earth could be in danger once again."

Piccolo paused in thought with both his eyes closed, wondering what the best plan of response to address this problem would be. After thinking for some time, he then opened his eyes.

"I certainly trust your instincts, Dende." Piccolo smiled, "you're a good judge of character, like Kami was."

Dende blushed a little from the compliment.

"It's best we all keep an eye on Hoi, making sure that whatever evil acts he could be upto, we'll stop him there and then. Keep an eye on this 'Tapion' too. We don't seem to know much about him, but if he's closely associated with this monster, we have to also be ready."

"Speaking of," Dende now smiled down at the Earth, "it seems that Tapion has some people coming to visit him."

"Who?" Piccolo asked sternly.

* * *

><p>"Trunks!" Goten shouted after his best friend, as he increased his speed to catch up with him. His white aura flared openly as Goten finally sped and caught up with Trunks, now flying alongside him.<p>

"Trunks, why are you going after this guy? He could be dangerous."

"Will you relax?" Trunks scoffed, waving off his best friend's words. "He's not dangerous. And remember, he's a hero. Heroes aren't dangerous to their friends, only to monsters like Majin Buu."

"Um, Trunks, when...did we actually become friends with Tapion?" Goten asked with a naive look on his face. "We never talked to him, and we dont really know anything about him, other than he saved a his planet."

"After today, he'll be our friend. You just watch." Trunks smirked to himself. "There, I can feel his Ki, he's not too far from us."

Both boys then increased their speeds, leaving a thick trail of white behind them.

The yellow sun was now setting down over the skies of West City, nightfall now about to begin.

An aged derelict and abandoned warehouse sat dilapidated at the edge of the city's industrial district. It was exactly the desired location Tapion really wanted to hide and isolate himself away from this planet's civilians, for their protection, and to try and contain the upper half of Hirudegarn inside of him, without any distractions.

After getting out of Capusule Corp, the Mohawk warrior being already took off to the air to avoid further interaction with other people, and scouting for less populated areas and locations.

Inside the warehouse, abandoned and rusting machinery lay scattered around as if an explosion had taken place. Bits of decaying furniture and wooden crates were also stacked against the walls.

Rodents that infested this industrial hovel, sprinted around the place, looking for food to scavenge off, oblivious to the new visitor sat on a crate, with his face in his hands.

"I can... somehow... feel that the other half of Hirudegarn is free." Then a look of horror and realization appeared over the Konatsian's face.

"That means...NOOO! MINOTIA!" his voice thundered and echoed around the walls of the warehouse, startling a few rodents fighting over a piece of decaying cheese, like hungry wolves.

Grieving tears slid down his face from both eyes furiously as he closed them and gritted his teeth to try and suppress his emotions, as fond memories of his younger brother who looked like a younger and happier version of him, filled his mind. He now lowered his head, mourning for his fallen brother.

"Why!? Why did this have to happen!? Why couldn't the Gods protect my younger brother? Now all life in the universe is at risk, if I accidentally release the upper half." As Tapion thought pensively to himself, a young boy's voice echoed throughout the warehouse, sending the rats scurrying away from the sheer volume of it.

The voice was originating from the roof of the warehouse. Tapion quickly wiped away his tears with his right hand as he looked up to notice a hatch was open and two familiar young faces were peering down it.

"Mr. Tapion!?" Trunks cried out.

However, the Konatsian warrior was in no mood for visitors.

"Go away! NOW!" Tapion bellowed at the pair.

"But Mr. Tapion-"

"GO AWAY, NOWW!" Tapion roared furiously, making Trunks fall back a little where he was.

"Wow, he's really angry." Goten noted innocently as he looked at his best friend.

"Yeah..." a flushed Trunks replied weakly as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Maybe...we should come back later, when he's calmed down. Hey, if we bring him food, he may not get angry anymore. My mom's having a barbecue later on. We'll get something from there for him."

Goten nodded happily as the two boys then took off for home.

Meanwhile, Tapion now sighed heavily to himself, now beginning to regret taking out his anger and grief on the two boys.

_"I shouldn't have unleashed my anger like that. They're just children. Probably even the same age as Minotia."_ Tapion thought to himself. At this point, he could feel the power of the monster inside him, waiting to be unleashed. And if that happened, all hell would break loose.

_"I won't let this monster be freed, no matter the cost. Hirudegarn has already taken so many lives, probably including my brother's. I think that small being who had me freed must be involved somehow in all of this. I better make sure he doesnt get anywhere close to me. As for Hirudegarn,"_ Tapion now looked down at the Ocarina clutched in his left hand, _"this is my only defense against him. Without it, we're all doomed. Then there's the other half, the legs..."_

Tapion then rested his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, enjoying the peace he could currently enjoy. For now.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN:<strong>__** Greetings people and thank you for reading. Well as you already know, nearly everybody is suspicious and will try to keep an eye on Hoi. heh-heh.**_

_**I was going to release this last Thursday, but my laptop began crashing for some strange reason and I ended up losing most of my work . This chapter was affected too. So apologies if it feels short and rushed, I did have to shorten and race through it a little to get it up for you guys. If you've still enjoyed this chapter, i'll be so relieved and grateful to you all. I already have a small portion of the next chapter written out so far.**_

_**Now we're getting closer to the middle of this arc. A bit of action in the next part and then so on.**_

_**Notes:**_

_**Piccolo's Instant Movement: Being fused with Kami, Piccolo should have had access to this technique as well as Kami's power and other abilities. I don't know why it's never been touched on in canon. But for story's sake, I added a reason for it. I thought it'd be cool if Piccolo learnt it, as well as Vegito. Well that's it all it.**_

_**Guest Q&A**_

_**Anonymous: Vegito used brute strength to try and open the box really, but he unconsciously also used quite a bit of bioelectrical energy to eliminate the sealing spell. Gohan would have to summon all of his strength to generate the necessary amount of bioelectrical energy to do the same. My two cents is all.**_

_**Thanks guys, I'll update again ASAP. Stay tuned.**_

_**Yours Truly**_

_**SuperSaiyanKnight**_


	20. Chapter 20: A Monster Reborn

**Rise of Two Evils Saga - Chapter Twenty: A Monster Reborn**

Piercing through the dark black vastness of space was a large, sleek and dark gray spacecraft. The edges of its delta-wings and tail looked more blunt than sharp; the tail itself was shaped more like a diamond.

Inside of it, in the cabin's lounge, carried a lone figure: Vegito.

He was sat at a long mahogany table, in the middle seat behind it, with a largely abnormal amount of food, being spread across the table. The fused being was already consuming his usual monstrous amounts of chicken, beef soup, brochettes, kebabs on long skewers, pork chops, ten red snappers and many more other cuisines.

His eyes were curled up into their usual arcs of happiness and satisfactory contentment as he fed on his food.

This ship he was travelling and enjoying his food in, was one of Capsule Corp's new prototype, luxury-class spacecraft, that Dr. Briefs and his team of top aerospace engineers had provided for his venture into space.

The Potara Saiyan had planned his trip amongst the cosmos for a while, for training in solitary like Vegeta did occasionally.

Why did Vegito want to do this? He simply had felt like it for quite some time.

Vegito had eventually found it quite boring and reduntant, just to be spending all of his training in the circular, windowless Gravity Room, or outside Capsule Corp's grounds, using just his Gravity Watch.

A nice, unique change of scenery would be incredibly refreshing for him, as well as pleasing that thrill for a new adventure in him, which Goku had always had since he was living by himself on Mt Paozu, when he was young.

The spacecraft, its designated codename being Capsule Corp-Xperimental 15 or known as the CC-X15 was not originally designed or manufactured by Capsule Corp, but by a rival aerospace corporation that had gone bankrupt years ago.

That particular corporation had originally designed the CC-X15 as a mode of galactic transport for King Furry, Earth's sole and incumbent political and royal leader.

But the program then ran into several problems, such as design flaws and recurring delays that severely affected the program, and King Furry's government then cancelled the contract, being unconvinced the spacecraft would be ready by its eighth deadline.

Soon, after the then underperforming corporation went bust, their rival, Capsule Corp bought the corporation and merged it with its aerospace projects division.

Dr. Briefs became interested in the corporation's former project of a spacecraft being capable of more efficient, performance-enhanced spaceflights.

It had contained some cutting-edge technological elements that Dr. Brief's corporation had yet to make some progress and breakthroughs in.

But the aqcuisition had allowed them to proceed ahead with what was needed to be learnt and utilised, to advance further ahead.

Dr. Briefs and his engineers had redesigned and modified the spacecraft, its engines and its spaceflight capabilities, upgrading it beyond its current design.

They also refurbished the entire interior of the CC-X15, giving it a more luxurious look, fit for a royal or extremely wealthy person.

Inside, there were expansive windows around the ship that ensured functionality and comfort; the interiors offered one hundred and eighty degree of near-flawless visibility. The interiors were also truly designed with a clear balance of sophistication.

The décor was contemporary with each element part of a harmonious whole, providing the perfect architectural background in every space. The surfaces were adorned in precious, exquisite pale brown leather.

The sophisticated luxury of the interior also spilled on to the deck, where custom tea tables with a checkerboard motif await guests of the ship.

The dining room, where Vegito was sat, his table, supporting all of the contents of his food, had a storage space in the base, creating the perfect atmosphere for fine dining and relaxation.

The orange ambient lighting used together with large bands of windows in smoked glass reinforced the sense of elegance and created a cosy atmosphere.

It, too, had been noted for the uniqueness of its design, technology and spacious, comfortable interiors that are typically found only in much larger vessels.

The CC-X15 could accommodate up to twelve guests, including a luxurious owner cabin, two large VIP cabins, and two twin-bed guest cabins, as well as foldaway beds. And also, a Gravity Room.

Vegito could use his Gravity Watch to interface with the GR computer systems, and change settings accordingly to the intensity of his training, rather than using the computer terminal. Training combat bots were also installed too. The ship was piloted by an advanced artificial intelligence, capable of spaceflight, navigation, and combat evasive maneuvers by itself with manual override too.

Before all this, Vegito had requested from Dr. Briefs a regular Capsule Corp spaceship to travel into space as soon as possible.

But Bulma's father declined, saying that all the current spaceships, were to go through intensive maintenance and testing lasting for probably weeks. Vegito had told him that he wanted to go as soon as possible, so Dr. Briefs had told him to patiently wait a while, and would see what he could do. Then today, earlier on, Dr. Briefs came into see Vegito, shortly after Gohan had left after their conversation about Hoi. The scientist had told him, although maintenance and testing were still being conducted on the ships, a new prototype spacecraft had just been finished and was space-worthy already.

Dr. Briefs told Vegito he could take the prototype ship, and also review and evaluate the spacecraft as thoroughly as he could for him. Vegito was pleased regarding this, and the fact that the spacecraft had a Gravity Room but with a few modifications, shown and explained by Bulma's father.

The fusion of Goku and Vegeta could also leave the same day too. So while the sleek aircraft was stocked with rations and supplies to last a week, Vegito told his wives and children he was going for a week to train in space. He also left the responsibility of Earth's protection to Gohan during that time, and to keep an eye on Hoi closely.

There was no doubt, Gohan could easily dispose of Hoi, and probably his monster, Hirudegarn, if it surfaced on Earth. But if the monster turned out to be somehow too powerful, and the Z-Fighters required Vegito's help, a signal could be sent to his ship, instead of telepathic communication, as he'd be possibly out of range, and he would use Instant Movement to get back to Earth as quick as possible, to assist and counter the threat.

Though Vegito would have loved to take on a new challenge, he hoped Gohan would take care of it himself if one ever rose in his absence. It would be a true test to see how effective Gohan could be, and also adhering to his duties as Earth's protector. He had trained intensively to attain greater heights of power, so he'd be in a much better, and possibly, advantageous position to face new threats.

So let's hope it was not all for nothing.

As Vegito finished his meal, reclining in his chair and patted his full stomach with his right hand satisfactorily, he let out a loudly lecherous and disgusting belch, echoing throughout the dining room.

"At least no one was here to hear that." Vegito scoffed as he got out of his seat, stretching his arms behind him as he now headed to one of the bedrooms.

"Well, I think I'll get some sleep for a little while, then I'll go and train."

* * *

><p><em><span>Earth<span>_

That same evening, back on Earth, a barbecue was organised and held one of the balconies at the Capsule Corp. Some of the Z-Fighters were present, and also including Chi-Chi as well, who helped cook the gourmet meals.

Chi-Chi and Bulma were discussing how slightly disappointed and annoyed they were that Vegito abruptly left not too long ago instead of staying for the barbeque, while behind them, Gohan was telling Videl about a hilarious prank that was played on Sharpener, and how red the latter's face was.

Trunks and Goten, having flown back from Tapion's new hideout a while ago and having seen off their shared father, discreetly and stealthily, crept up under the table, where all the delicious food was, and hid under it. "Hey, do you think Tapion might like Earthling food?" A puzzled Trunks asked Goten, who was beside him to his right. "Since he's probably from another planet, I dunno what kind of food they used to have there, but all the food above us looks so yummy! Think he might like it?"

Goten shrugged his small shoulders, before a loud rumble came from his stomach, his nostrils having absorbed the strong scent of the meals around him.

A mouth-watering Goten rubbed his stomach with both hands gently as he grimaced a little.

Fortunately, everyone were in deep conversation to hear Goten's stomach growl.

"Trunks, I'm hungry." The palm-haired boy whined a little. "Can we at least eat something before we go back to Tapion?"

Trunks frowned at his friend. "C'mon Goten, don't you think Tapion must be hungry too? He's been stuck in that box for a thousand years. He probably needs to eat at some point."

Trunks then paused in thought before an obvious solution reached his mind.

"We'll try and sneak some food out quietly and quickly as we can as we planned. And if there are leftovers, you can get them for yourself then, and you can eat them on the way back. Sound cool?"

Goten nodded happily, pleased with the idea.

As the two half-Saiyans quietly took it turns to swipe food off the table with their little hands, Master Roshi had now stumbled into the barbeque rather abruptly, being inebriated and looking flushed. In this state, he took his chances shamelessly, by flirting with both Bulma and Chi-Chi simulataneously, making both Krillin and Gohan face-palm at his antics.

The drunk Turtle Hermit went on to say how the two women may end up to be a bit much for Vegito as he was still one person, having to spend every day, teleporting between his wives to stay with them, and even advised the two spouses to fuse with earrings.

Goku's teacher then began commenting on how beautiful and attractive they'd be in one body. Then...to everyone's disgust, he talked a little and gave a few not-so-subtle hints about some of the sordid things he'd like to do Bulma and Chi-Chi's fusion.

Throbbing veins of anger appeared on both the foreheads of the two wives of Vegito, as an angry Bulma went on to explain that she and Chi-Chi would never fuse permanently, as there was no need to give their sons completely different parents, and the fact that the two would rather stay in their individual bodies. Also, there existed a chance Shenron could split Vegito back.

Master Roshi still didn't back down, now offering one of the two women who weren't getting much love from the fused Saiyan, to come down and visit him at Kame House so he could "be of service" to one of them.

He then staggered towards Bulma with sly grin on his face, trying to poke at her bosom with his right index finger suggestively, telling her how she can "melt his heart" before laughing.

Chi-Chi already had her right hand on the handle of a frying pan nearby on the table, but Bulma then backhanded the spectacled pervert across the right side of his cheek with her right hand, sending him to the side and then lying sprawled out on the ground as he moaned in pain

By now, Trunks and Goten had already grabbed most of the food and soda cans off the table they were still hidden under, and then quietly left the barbecue to head back to the abandoned warehouse where Tapion was still present, to Trunks' surprise and happiness, as they kept track of his Ki signal.

As the two children flew above the tall skyscrapers of West City, Trunks held on tightly to Tapion's food as behind him, Goten held a bunch of the rest in his right hand, and was currently eating a crispy chicken drumstick with his left hand. Trunks thought back to Tapion and how much of a great impression he had made on him. He seemed like the kind of older brother he had always wanted, like Gohan. Although Goten's older brother was very strong and a badass, sometimes he could also unpleasantly be a bit of a lame dork at times, for example, his Saiyaman outfit and those cheesy poses too.

But Tapion wasn't really like that. He looked like the exact epitome of a true hero; Fearless and strong. Earlier, Tapion seemed to be very angry and demanded to be left alone, to which he and Goten obliged, but Trunks didn't want to give up.

He wanted to try and see if he could break through Tapion's cold and hard exterior, to find that friendly and brotherly being he personally saw in him. He knew that side existed in the Konatsian. He just needed the chance to bring it out of Tapion, and let him know he could at least trust him.

Hopefully, he wouldn't kick them out again this time, especially after going out of his way to be bringing food back for him.

* * *

><p><span><em>Across the city<em>

"Ha, look at all these humans!" Hoi sneered disgustedly from the corner at the top of a building, as down below, he saw people walking down the sidewalk, going home from work or going to a bar for drinks and relaxation.

Vehicles of varying shapes and design, zoomed by on each side of the roads. In one red sports convertible, a beautiful blond girl was stood up in her right passenger seat, her arms spread out as she whooped in delight, while her boyfriend, wearing a black baseball cap, shouted "YEAH!" as he increased the speed of his car, and raced down the road.

"They'll make brilliant food for Hirudegarn, before he decimates this entire planet into a worthless mudball! Maybe I should release the lower part right now! Let it "stretch its legs" for a while. Besides, all this watching of how humans live is all boring and unamusing, I deserve a much more decent show to watch."

The ends of Hoi's cloak flapped violently in the heavy winds around the Kashvar, as a large, brightly-white full moon filled in the background behind him. Hoi now looked from the corners of his eyes to his right, and then grinned evilly.

_"Maybe in a little while."_ He thought to himself with a cackle, before outstretching both his arms and leapt off the corner of the building, and descended down into the city.

From where the Kashvar was looking, on another building a few blocks away, Piccolo was stood on the corner of that building too, his arms folded over his chest as he observed and kept his eye on Hoi all this time, tailing him for the last hour and a half.

As soon as he saw Hoi leap off the building, Piccolo quickly jumped into the air and flew over to the building where Hoi was previously. As soon as he reached that corner, the Namek looked down at the streets below, looking on either side to see Hoi was...gone. To his annoyance, Piccolo found that Hoi's Ki signature had somehow vanished too.

That evil wizard must have known he was being followed and watched! Which is why he had now kept himself under the radar.

"Dammit! He got away!" Piccolo cursed angrily as he glared down at the streets below, shaking an angry right fist very slightly up to waist level.

"He's even hidden his Ki signal too! Well, it won't be long until he shows up again. He's probably waiting for the right time to do whatever it is he plans to do." Piccolo then looked to his left at a few buildings in the distance, a few miles away.

"I can sense Tapion over there. He's alone right now, so this is the best time for me to pay him a visit, and learn more about this Hirudegarn as well as who Hoi really is." The Namek then took off into the cool, dark navy, star-lit sky with a white aura surrounding him, as he heading in Tapion's direction.

* * *

><p>The Konatsian was sat on a wooden crate in the abandoned warehouse, playing his Ocarina to himself. His teal eyes were open, beholding a mixture of emotions as his fingers were moving up and down the instrument.<p>

The music he was playing was similar to that of the music box just before his release. The tune echoed throughout the peaceful warehouse, rats were no longer scurrying around the place, most likely to have remained in their hideouts. Thus Tapion was left to play his musical instrument in utter peace, allowing the high notes of his tune to resonate within his ears without any disturbance.

"That's a sad, but at the same time, quite a tune you're playing there." A deep gruff voice interrupted the Konatsian warrior. Tapion immediately stopped playing his Ocarina, placing it to the right side of his jacket with his right hand, then he unsheathed his sword with the same hand and held it out in front of him, already in a combat stance, as he leered at the entrance leading outside, where the intruder probably was.

"Who's there!? Show yourself now!" Tapion shouted, waiting for the intruder to show himself. A large shadowed figure moved from the right side of the entrance and appeared in the middle of it.

The shadowed figure sported a large cape and had pointy ears from both sides of its head. The figure then took a few steps forward into the available moonlight shining through the open hatch on the roof that Goten and Trunks used earlier, and Tapion saw that this person was green-skinned, wearing a turban with the top of it being a shiny purple as the moonlight rebounded from its shiny surface. His facial expression was stoical.

Tapion had never seen such a being in his life, and unaware if he was friend or foe, the Konatsian kept his guard up even more.

"Who are you!?" Tapion demanded quite furiously. "What do you want from me!?" The red-Mohawk warrior pointed the sharp tip of his sword straight in Piccolo's direction warningly.

"Leave this place. Now!"

The Namek's face looked unfazed from the deadly weapon that was being pointed at him.

"Relax," Piccolo assured him with a gesture of his right hand; his open palm facing towards him, "I'm not here to harm you. I just want to talk with you. That is all."

"About what!?" Tapion now grew more suspicious.

"Hoi," Piccolo replied, "...and this monster...Hirudegarn."

Tapion's eyes widened a little. "How do you know about him? Only Konatsians and Kashvars as well as the Supreme Kais, are aware of the legend of Hirudegarn."

Piccolo retained a solemn look as he replied, "You could say that I know someone who watches over this planet, and who also happens to be aware of every single detail of any person here, just by watching and hearing them at all times."

The Konatsian both glared and growled a little, at the same time, his ever tightening grip on the handle of his sword increased, notifying Piccolo that he wasn't winning the young warrior's trust yet.

"I know everything that has happened so far. Your release from inside that music box, this monster, Hirudegarn and that red little imp, Hoi being this...Kashvar... or whatever that is."

"Huh!?" A shocked Tapion took a step backward as he stared at Piccolo.

"I knew he looked familiar!" The red-Mohawked warrior now snarled through his teeth.

"Hoi and his fraternity of dark magicians; the Kashvars, are purely responsible for the annihilation of my people, and the near destruction of my home planet. They're the ones who unleashed Hirudegarn on them." Piccolo nodded firmly "I see." "That must be why Hoi is here. He was trying to have me freed so he could reunite the two halves of Hirudegarn. Once, and if that happens, disaster will strike, and this planet will be destroyed, and with it, all the innocent people will be consumed too."

"That's why I'm here. I, and my associates, believe Hoi is a very serious threat to this planet, and he wants to have this Hirudegarn freed so it can destroy the Earth. And I want to do all what I can to prevent that from ever happening. But I need your help. I need you to tell me what you know about these two, and how to stop them in anyway that's possible."

Tapion now thought about all this carefully. According to what this person was saying, it seemed that he was also concerned about the threat of Hirudegarn. Whoever this "person" was that "knew everything" who told him about the monster was another question he wanted to dig deeper into later on, but they both already had common ground, which was to save as many lives as possible from the former statue god.

Also something about the green-skinned being, made him want to trust him a little for some reason too.

Whether that was down to Piccolo's seriousness or a part of Kami's convincing and honest personality being present in the Namek, who knew?

Believing that, for now the tall, green being was no threat to him but curious about Hirudegarn, decided to sheath his sword for the time being, swinging it over his right shoulder and back into its scabbard. But before he could answer, the pair heard two familiar young voices.

"Mr. Piccolo!? How come you're here?" The Namek turned around behind him to see Trunks and Goten, walking through the open entrance, with the son of Vegeta, carrying a white plate filled with an acceptable, large amount of kebabs on long skewers, pot of noodles, sushi and pork balls.

Goten was carrying a large brown bag containing more food for the Konatsian as well.

"I could ask you boys the same question." Piccolo responded, before his eyes lowered slightly to see what they both were carrying.

"I don't see why you two are bringing food all this way, just to eat in front of a stranger to our planet, who you hardly even know. Don't you think that's a little rude, especially if Tapion probably hasn't had anything to eat?"

"For your information, Piccolo," Trunks smirked, "all this food isn't for us, it's for Tapion." The hybrid watched as Piccolo's expression change to that of surprise, even Tapion's face reflected it too.

"For... me?" Tapion asked, sounding skeptical.

"Yeah!" Trunks chirped cheerfully, as he and Goten then both walked up to him with his food.

Another wooden crate was next to the one where he sat on, it was just about big enough to place nearly all the food on, but Goten carefully kicked another crate across, to stand next to the other one, and placed the rest on it.

"We thought that you might be hungry, so we brought some food from my Mom's barbeque. I dunno know what you used to eat on your home planet, but I hope you enjoy earthling food. It's really tasty!" Trunks smiled proudly as he placed both fists on his hips.

Tapion just stared at the boy, unsure of what he had to say. No child had ever been this nice nor provided this little hospitality towards him, other than his younger brother. He was stunned to say the least.

The Konatsian warrior then looked at all the food laid out for him on the two crates. He could smell the warm scent of cooked meat shrouding the air, nearly making his mouth water dangerously.

He had not eaten for centuries, but...Tapion still had a bit of reservation for accepting a free meal, when on Konats, all warriors had to fight or even kill to earn their meals.

According to Konatsian tradition, except for children not enlisted into the Konatsian armed forces, free meals in most parts of the planet was considered a taboo unless you were a huge hero.

Moments had passed since Trunks had spoken, but Tapion did not make any movement towards the food. Trunks and Goten watched him a little nervously, hoping he wasn't actually and wordlessly refusing the food. But now, Piccolo chuckled quietly with both eyes closed.

"Why don't you eat something, Tapion? You've missed out on food for such an enormously long time, so I can only imagine how hungry you must be" Piccolo grinned slightly at the still mute warrior, "don't worry, I can assure you that all that food hasn't been laced with any poison, and that those two haven't cooked it themselves either. They may be very mischievious little children, but they're both good boys, both whose intentions are good and also very kind. For example, what they've just brought for you now." He nodded at the wooden crates.

Tapion stared at the food for a few more moments before he turned to look down on his right at Trunks.

He wasn't on Konats anymore, and he had been without food for as long as he could remember. So it wouldn't hurt to finally sate his now-appearing hunger. Tapion looked at Trunks, who looked back at him with warmth and excitement, which to him, was only matched by Minotia. Plus the green man was right. These two boys WERE being kind towards him. Tapion then slowly gave Trunks the barest of all smiles.

"... thanks." he said quietly towards the half-Saiyan, whose smiled even widened.

"No problem! Ha-ha-haa!" Trunks chuckled, his eyes curled up in arcs as he placed both his hands behind his head.

Tapion then sat down on his crate, leaning forward to grab a plate filled with ramen noodles and barbecue chicken. He then looked back to the two children on his right.

"Care to join me?" He asked with slight politeness. The boys nodded as they went up towards him, grabbing two other crates that were lying around on the floor and pulled them up towards Tapion.

As they sat, the three began to tuck into the dinner; Goten looked very joyful as he ate. _"There is kindness and good in Tapion. He's probably just angry and confused."_ Piccolo noted as he walked up to them and stood right behind the two boys, gazing at Tapion.

The warrior looked up at Piccolo, his wordless stare asking Tapion for the explanation he had been waiting for. Tapion then put down his empty skewer on the plate whilst chewing the last piece of the kebab, and began to explain everything.

He explained how his race were powerful but peaceful beings, and were working on being able to utilize modern science and technology. Then he mentioned Hirudegarn's origins, existing even thousands of years before he had fought him himself, terrorizing Konats under the will of the Kashvars, until Tapion's and Minotia's ancestors found three tools of defense against the monster; an enchanted sword, and two Ocarinas. They used these to subdue the monster then used some advanced, powerful magic to turn him into a statue.

The statue would then be used for good purposes, such as purifying those who had evil in their hearts. Many centuries later, when Tapion and Minotia served in the their planet's military, the Kashvars returned to reclaim their monster from his statue form, successfully reverting him back to his physical and beastly mobile body, and began destroying and laying waste to the planet again.

Fortunately, Tapion, his brother and a wizard got hold of the Brave Sword and the Ocarinas, then like their ancestors before, just managed to be able to take down the monster.

"Hirudegarn had powers and abilities that were unimaginable, which made him greatly feared across the South Galaxy, and the Kashvar's greatest weapon to conquer and rule the universe." Tapion said, "After just being able to stop him, and our wizard ally having cut that monster in half, me and my brother decided to guard each of the two parts into our bodies separately, and then had ourselves sealed away in those music boxes, to prevent Hirudegarn from escaping and terrorizing the universe."

Piccolo looked at the Konatsian, visibly amazed by his story.

"Wow!" Trunks breathed slowly. But then Tapion closed his eyes tightly and his face scrunched up a little, in disappointment.

"But now, I'm free, and that is not a good sign. Hirudegarn's upper half is still in me yet," he said, making everyone's eyes widen in shock. "And I know my brother had also been freed, and must have been killed already, so I believe Hoi is probably in possession of it."

"That's really sad." Goten commented sadly as he softly placed the skeletal remains of a chicken wing back on his plate with his left hand.

"Hey...I'm sorry about your brother." Trunks said towards Tapion in a sympathetic tone, when he saw a tear fall from the latter's right eye.

"But don't worry, you're not alone now. You got me here...and Goten. We're here for you. And we'll help you stop that freak from unleashing that other monster part." Tapion then chuckled.

"Optimistic, brave and kind. Just like how Minotia was." The Mohawked warrior sighed. Then he gave Trunks a small smile.

"Thanks kid. I appreciate the gesture, but this is something I have to do. Alone." "No chance, we're helping you whether you like it or not! Right, Goten?" Trunks turned to his right to face his best friend.

"Hm-hm!" Goten nodded vigorously.

Tapion smiled a little more. Trunks was starting to fondly remind him more and more of his younger sibling. Piccolo also smiled too.

* * *

><p>At Capsule Corp, everyone were still chattering away excitedly and finishing off the rest of their dinner. Krillin had given a dazed Master Roshi a fireman's lift and carried him back inside, Bulma and Chi-Chi shared a small circular table, still talking to each other.<p>

Gohan and Videl were doing the same. Then out of nowhere, a loud booming explosion rippled through both the city, and in the air behind them, abruptly making them pause in mid-sentences as they turned to see a large dome-like tower of thick black smoke waving in the far distance.

In front of it, two skyscrapers were mysteriously severed in half. As they all listened, they could hear the distant, panicked screaming of civilians coming from near the explosion's source.

"My goodness, what's just happened over there?" Chi-Chi cried out in horror as Gohan and Videl ran up to see what was going on. More fiery yellow and red explosions ripped across the city further, more rows of buildings crumbled down, causing their collapsing sounds to echo through the air.

"We need to get over there and see what's causing all this!" Gohan told Videl, who nodded back at him. They raised their left arms up, and pressed a button on their watches. Their forms were engulfed in a quick flash of yellow light, before the rest saw them in their Saiyamen outfits.

"Grab on!" Gohan cried as he pressed his right index and middle fingers to the center of his forehead, immediately scanning for an interesting or massive Ki signature, the possible source of what was now currently tearing a section of the city apart.

Soon enough Gohan's senses located a strange and ancient Ki signal that pretty much towered above the rest of the people that were present over there.

It was incredibly powerful, but nowhere near his own. Just enough to make Gohan realise this could be a very short fight if everything went well.

Videl had already rested her right hand on Gohan's left shoulder, and the two disappeared from sight. The Saiyaman pair rematerialized on a sidewalk, where the intense heat greeted them, from the currently ablaze and crushed-down rubble of what used to be a shopping mall.

The air smelled furiously of burning petrol and charred corpses, as well as that of rubble. A giant cloud of black smoke continued to shroud the entire area around them, blocking out the starry and heavenly night sky above them.

People were hysterically screaming at the top of their lungs in front of the heroic duo, as they sprinted and fled the large roads as far as possible from whatever it was they were running from.

"What could have caused all this damage to the city?" asked Gohan out loud.

BOOM...BOOM...BOOM...BOOM!

The sound of giant, beastly footsteps, stomping one after the other, was currently approaching them. The pair then looked to their left and finally found the strange Ki signal's source. And they were incredibly shocked and in disbelief too.

What they saw before them, strangely enough, was not the face of an ugly and bloodthirsty face of a monster, not really, but to their skepticism, a pair... of giant reptilian legs.

Its clawed feet both stomped down forcefully onto the ground, sending chunks of concrete and tarmac flying upwards from underneath both of its feet.

"What...the heck is that thing!?" Videl cried out in horror. Gohan didn't reply, just continued to stare cautiously at the pair of legs.

As Gohan looked closely, he noticed the legs' skin was covered in a tough hide of black and green lizard-like scales, with a twenty-feet long enormous iron black tail with a lethally sharpened edge at the tip of it at the rear of the creature's legs. Just behind it was nothing but a trail of fire and destruction in its wake. Everything looked like a scene of a horrific, unforgettable nightmare.

The giant pair of reptilian legs, nearly several times Gohan's own height, was smashing its way through the city and headed towards him and Videl.

A sleek, black combat helicopter now flew above the Saiyamen duo's heads, and already began firing merciless barrages of missiles at the monstrous pair of legs.

All missiles landed on target perfectly as the pilot wanted; on impact, yellow explosions bubbled down and around the upper half of the legs, now covered and obscured in grey smoke.

Then suddenly, through the smoke, to Gohan and Videl's amazement, the legs' long, humongous tail pierced through it and straight through the combat helicopter too, similar to a scorpion jabbing its tail at its prey.

The helicopter exploded upon contact, being reduced to a massive yellow fireball, as pieces of its fuselage, dismembered rotor blades and broken tail fell and crashed down to the ground, followed by the burning bodies of the pilot and his operator, landing on a pile of gray rubble. They were now dead, unfortunately.

"Damn!" Gohan growled angrily, clenching both his fists up to his chest. "I dont know what thing is, but whatever it is, it has to be STOPPED!"

The gigantic pair of legs swung its long tail ninety degrees around to its right, slashing through nearly an entire row of more buildings, which exploded into mountainous rubble, a huge, densely-thick, dusty gray smoke coupled the devastation of the poor buildings as they collapsed to the ground, and covered the entire road and abandoned/destroyed vehicles underneath it. The duo flew out to their right to get to a safe area and out of the range of the tail.

Gohan then placed his right hand on Videl's left shoulder.

"Whatever that thing is, its Ki signature emits a great power. You best not go near it! I'll handle it from here!" Gohan told her.

And then, Gohan flew off, charging straight at the monster's legs in a flash, heading towards the right leg. Gohan pulled his right fist back, charging it with enough Ki and then threw it; his fist plowing straight into the right leg with enough force, that a large circular ripple escaped from the contact from his fist, tearing through the entire area, both and simultaneously, causing a half mile crater below on the ground to surface instantly, and all the windows on the couple of surviving and now-crumbling buildings and apartments around them, exploded into a million shards of broken glass, shooting through the air like deadly projectiles, causing Videl to lift up her left arm, clutching her cape and covered as much of her body as she could, feeling the shrapnel bounce off of her for a couple of minutes.

Gohan ignored the glass shards bouncing off his body, as he kept his gaze on Hirudegarn's legs.

To his surprise, the pair of limbs had skidded several miles backwards on the balls of its feet, but the single claws at the back of its ankles anchored it to the ground and halted on the spot; the legs didn't look like it was hurt or damaged, as it began making its way back into Gohan's direction almost immediately.

"What!? That blow didn't seem to have even fazed it!" Gohan cried. He then snarled. "If it wants more, then that's what it'll GET!"

The hybrid charged once again at the legs, they then swung their tail once again across the air, cutting through it horizontally. Gohan evaded it by phasing out of the way, and appeared further to his left.

The son of Goku opened his left hand and charged a large, doughy-like gold Ki sphere and threw it around at the reptilian limbs; the sphere soared through the air in a slight upwards, curled arc, and once it hit, a large, gold spherical explosion engulfed the entire area, shattering everything standing around it.

Tapion now grimaced tightly as he clutched himself with both his arms wrapped around his chest, he also grunted in pain.

"Tapion, are you all right?!" Trunks asked with horror and concern on his face, as he got up from his crate quickly and rushed to help him. Piccolo also followed. "It's...it's trying... to...get...f-free!" Tapion grunted before he yelled in pain. Both hybrid-Saiyans looked very afraid as did Piccolo a little.

But fortunately, Tapion then calmed down a little, but continued to pant slowly, seeming to now have stopped its urge to break out for the time being.

"It can sense if its...other half is free and nearby. Which means..." On cue, Piccolo's enhanced hearing picked up the sounds of multiple explosions, terrified screaming and the sound of mass panic of civilians from outside.

Piccolo began sensing for energy signatures, and almost immediately he found Gohan's and Videl's Ki signals, and a mysterious, powerful, monster-like Ki signal.

Its Ki and Gohan's were high, indicating that they were both engaged in an activity that possibly indicated combat.

"I have to go and stop it." Tapion said to Piccolo, as he rose up from his crate. "Even without the two halves together, one of them is very dangerous enough to cause massive damage and innocent deaths. I have to stop the other half and Hoi right now!"

As Tapion just about broke into a run, Piccolo halted him with his left hand.

"A friend of mine is already in battle, most likely fighting with that monster's other half. I'd say it's necessary that I come with you, just in case I can be of help!"

"There's nothing you can do." Tapion frowned at him. "And besides I have this," he held up the Ocarina to the Namek's face with his right hand.

"By playing it, I can subdue both halves; the one inside me and the released one. And if it comes to it, I'll use my sword to completely destroy the lower part for good!" Tapion pointed to the handle of his sword with his right thumb.

"I'm still coming either way. Especially if it involves my friend and he could use some assistance." Piccolo said stoically.

The Konatsian didn't respond, instead he just ran a little further and once outside, he took off into the air and into the direction where the explosions were coming from, he was then followed by Piccolo, Trunks and Goten.

As Gohan floated in the air, staring into the direction where Hirudegarn's legs was, which was being covered again in an enormous jacket of brownish-gray smoke, to his annoyance, he could still sense its Ki. And then the smoke unveiled to reveal the legs stood there in good shape, barring a few scorch marks.

_"Darn."_ thought Gohan. "_This monster is really something else, if it survived a blast like that. And that's only just its legs. I wonder what it'd be like as a whole. But if the upper half has similar strength to the lower, it may still be weak...or not. But its invulnerability! It's spectacular."_ Gohan's look then became serious.

_"But as good as it is, it also definitely has to have a weakness too. Dad used to say that everything has a weakness, you just gotta survive or fight long enough to find it!"_ Gohan then raised his fists up into a fighting stance.

"So I wonder what's yours!?" He thought out loud.

The legs began stomping in Gohan's direction rather at a surprising pace, given how big and girthy it was.

But it was a waste of effort for Gohan, enveloped in a white blazing aura, was way faster as he shot towards it.

He delivered a quick but very powerful combo strikes to the legs. Each blow was focused and concentrated with enough strength to make sure the legs took the largest brunt of the damage.

But it seemed that Gohan's strikes against the legs were just not causing the required damage, but instead, just sending the legs sprawling onto the ground or through buildings.

_"I definitely have to kick it up notch! Maybe I'll have better luck then and finish this!"_ Gohan thought.

From afar, on top of a building, a hooded Hoi observed Gohan trying to fight his monster.

"Heh-heh! Looks like that foolish boy is having a little trouble there, considering he's stronger than Hirudegarn's legs." He then paused, when he now sensed four Ki signals approaching; Tapion's, the mysterious green person who was tailing him earlier, and the two young boys whom he met at Capsule Corp.

Hoi then looked to his right, on the rooftop of a ruined white building, the four people had just landed, looking at the occurring fight.

"So Tapion finally shows himself then." Hoi snickered to himself. "Fool, his presence is only going to make Hirudegarn's completion inevitable, and this planet's destruction too."

Piccolo, Goten and Trunks observed the legs of Hirudegarn, looking at it in awe and interest. It was certainly strange and weird to see Gohan trying to fight with a pair of monster legs without an upper half, especially when Gohan was having a bit of trouble.

"Woah!" Trunks breathed.

"It's just as I feared!" Tapion exclaimed, as he reached for his Ocarina on the right side of his waist, with his right hand.

"I don't have much time left, as I can feel the upper half starting to try and get out! I really hope this still works!" Piccolo saw the Konatsian bring the instrument close to his mouth, and looked skeptical then wondered of how much power this woodwind instrument possibly had to end all of this.

"HAARGGHH!" Gohan let out a roar of power until his body became wreathed in a mighty aura of silver flames, flowing jaggedly around his body powerfully. His bandana and shades were blown off from his head from the quick release of power.

After powering up to his maximum strength, he then brought both hands together and cupped them horizontally above his head, a very large gold orb, crackling with intense static electricity slowly formed in his hands. Charging his energy attack, he then yelled "Masenko-Haa!"

The bright gold spherical ball fired straight out from his hands, racing into the air and in a similar arc to the earlier blast. Gohan had already sensed for any innocent people still present or trapped in the buildings.

Fortunately nobody was left. The entire block was empty, so there was no need to worry about unwanted collateral damage.

The Masenko struck the monster's legs in the top center squarely with a bright, blinding flash. And a thundering boom that rippled in the dark, smoky-clad skies. All the buildings in a ten mile radius collapsed and crumbled from the shockwave alone that was released from the impact.

Videl was blown away several miles, making her resort to using most of her Ki to keep herself anchored in a single spot, covering her face with both arms, as debris and rubble, and even some garbage flew wildly in her direction.

Tapion, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks shielded their faces with their arms, as did Hoi, though the Kashvar kept his left eye open, still looking down at where Hirudegarn's legs were.

Gohan then accelerated his speed, now diving down to where a small brown mushroom cloud was rising. He had no way of calculating how much damage his attack had done – just yet. But hopefully he hoped it was enough.

To his dismay and frustration, the smoke peeled away to show the pair of legs lying in a pile of rubble, completely intact. Back at one of the rooftops, Hoi smiled evilly.

"What?!" Gohan shouted in a frustrated tone, his teeth gritted together. "Okay. Now this is just starting to get really annoying! There has to be a way to destroy it! I'm sure there is!"

As the legs stirred and shook, it began to rise to its feet once more, using its tail to pierce into the ground as support, to lift itself up.

Though, the legs of Hirudegarn had no Ki sensing abilities with the absence of its upper half, which was an advantage to Gohan despite his superior strength, they still somehow tried to react after being struck. Though the beast was the very weak fighter in this battle, the demi-Saiyan had no way of effectively injuring it. The tactics he tried had simply slid and been shrugged off by the powerful legs.

Charged Ki blasts did nothing and physical attacks seemed to slip off the creature, making Gohan start to fear the worst: Did this monster have no weakness at all?

The legs then amazingly, jumped up and dashed forwards in Gohan's direction, a knee was raised, ready to strike a target it couldn't even see or sense, but sort of could tell where the blast it was struck by, came from.

Gohan then placed two of his right fingers to his forehead, and used Instant Transmission to phase out, dodging the reptilian legs' knee strike, and appeared behind the legs and delivered a powerful right fist to the back of it, just next to where the tail was.

His fist embedded itself deep into the leg's flesh with so much force, that it was sent flying through a large block of empty offices, the legs crushing it under its weight as it fell to the ground.

After the resulting, humongous cloud of smoke cleared, the half-Saiyan saw to, his amazement and now relief, the pair of legs were twisting and squirming, lashing out wildly as if it was in a great deal of pain. Gohan's Ki senses confirmed this, making him, moments later, come to a realization.

"It's finally hurt after all my efforts, whereas before, nothing even affected it. But based on what I just did, it must now mean...that it can be only attacked when it's attacking. Yeah, that must be it!" Gohan smiled in relief.

"All I have to do now is wait for it to attack me again, and I should have this all wrapped up in no time, with a charged blast." All the Demi-Saiyan had to do is use this new knowledge and completely turn this fight in his favor, then one successful Instant Super Kamehameha later, and the legs would then be history

An eye-widened Hoi watched on in shock as he saw the lower half of his monster being knocked to the ground, and unable to get back up. From its Ki signal and the way it was lashing out in pain, he could tell the legs were in trouble.

_"No!"_ Hoi thought to himself panickedly, as both his hands clenched together in fear. _"Hirudegarn cannot be defeated already! He can't be! He hasn't even been complete yet! I have yet to truly begin destroying this planet. My plans cannot be thwarted so quickly!"_ The Kashvar's eyes then shifted back to the four heroes on the rooftop on the opposite building.

He now saw Tapion, standing on the edge of his rooftop, holding his Ocarina to his mouth and about to place the mouthpiece between his lips.

"Oh no you don't!" Hoi snarled as he quickly raised his right index finger pointed in Tapion's direction. Since Hoi cleverly kept his Ki signal suppressed, he hadn't been discovered yet by the others.

"It seems Gohan has the upper hand so far. He even looks ready to end this for good." Piccolo commented as he and the two young boys watched Gohan, with his cupped hands to his right side, about to charge a Kamehameha and waiting for the legs to get back up.

Tapion now began playing the Ocarina. A single lilting note escaped from it, until a red ki orb crashed into the Ocarina itself, cutting off and stunning a now hissing Tapion and knocked the instrument out of his gloved hands.

The Ocarina then bounced off the corner of the building before plummeting down to the ground below...and fell into a very large and deep crevice that scarred the earth.

The last of the Ocarinas, that could help restrain Hirudegarn, ...was gone...for good.

"NOOO!" Tapion screamed in horror, reaching down for his now forever lost instrument, with his right hand.

Piccolo's eyes widened as Trunks and Goten gasped in horror as they joined Tapion, appearing either side of him to look down. Then they heard a roar of laughter coming from across their location. They turned to see a hooded figure on the opposite building, his cape billowed in the passing winds as he pulled his hood down with both hands, and everyone saw the familiar red-skinned features.

"Hahahahahaa!" The wizard laughed gleefully. "Now with that ridiculous instrument out of the way, my Hirudegarn will be both invulnerable and unstoppable!" Tapion looked at his nemesis, with widened eyes with anger and fear in them, as he was now joined by an angry looking trio consisting of a Namekian and two half-Saiyans; Trunks and Goten on his right, and Piccolo, his left.

"What have you done, Hoi?" He asked, before also saying in a fearful tone, "You really have no idea of what's going to happen now."

"Oh, I have a VERY clear idea of what's going to happen!" Hoi grinned malevolently. "And it certainly does not bode well for you and this pathetic hovel you all call a planet! But take heart, Tapion," The Kashvar now chuckled, "for in death, you'll be reunited with your weakling brother. After freeing him, I watched as Hirudegarn stomped the useless, feeble life out of his body! What a splendid sight that was, especially when there was nothing left of him afterwards!"

On hearing this Tapion's eyes widened in rage, now knowing Hoi was definitely behind his brother's death.

"You bastard!" he cried out as he then leapt up off from the building and into the air. In mid-air, Tapion quickly unsheathed his sword with his right hand, then grabbing it using both hands, he raised it above his head as he descended down onto Hoi's building, ready to slay the Kashvar.

Hoi then quickly leapt to the right as Tapion landed in his now vacated spot, his sword now slashing down and hit the ground, causing a ten inch crack into it. Then all of a sudden, Tapion let out a scream of pain as he raised both hands, dropping his sword to the ground on his right, and pressed them to each side of his head as he sunk to his knees.

He could feel the upper half trying to break free, his body shuddered and convulsed violently. Tapion's eyes were closed and teeth were gritted tightly together, as his hands were still pressed against each side of his head.

"Tapion!" Trunks called out in concern behind the Konatsian on the opposite building. Hoi, who was watching the struggling warrior, now walked up to him slowly.

"Ahhh... I see that the other part of Hirudegarn is trying to free itself!" The wizard grinned with an evil glint in his eyes. "Why don't you just stop resisting it, hmm!? It's inevitable that he becomes complete as of today."

"I...won't...allow it!" Tapion grunted with effort.

"If that's how it is, then perhaps we should cut to the chase and speed up the whole process." Hoi then raised and pointed his right index finger at Tapion, the tip of it glowing red with scarlet lightning crackling evilly over it.

"You...kill me...and...Hirudegarn...dies too." Tapion grunted. He was now leaning over, clutching himself tightly as he tried to focus on keeping the monster at bay.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho!" Hoi guffawed at him. "I'm not going to kill you. Yet. I'm just going to give Hirudegarn a little 'helping hand'."

And with that, Hoi fired a small bolt of lightning at Tapion, covering the now-screaming Konatsian in a cage of wild red electricity. Hoi laughed with hysterical malevolence as he watched Tapion scream in pain, and losing his concentration in containing the upper half sealed within his body.

The evil wizard then felt a foot crash into his stomach, sending him flying backwards into the air and landed into a wall of the balcony. Trunks glared at the downed Kashvar for hurting Tapion, then went over to help the Konatsian.

"Get…away…Trunks," Tapion groaned in pain, still clutching himself. "Flee…all of you…n-n-n-n-NOOOOOOO!"

As Piccolo and Goten joined Trunks behind him, a bright flash enveloped the entire area as the trio then watched Tapion screaming in pain and horror, his voice echoing throughout the city.

His physical form was wreathed in a negative light of colors as he somehow began to dissipate from toe to head in a swirl of smoky energies, much to Piccolo's, Trunks' and Goten's horror. Then the light around them cleared, and then they saw Tapion still standing wholly where he just was, before his eyes closed and he collapsed to the ground.

As Goten and Trunks rushed to help him once more, a rumbling sound was heard, and Piccolo looked down from the building to see Hirudegarn's legs now just about getting up, as Gohan was stood a mile from them, his hands still containing his Kamehameha that lit up the entire area around him. Further down from him, an anxious Videl was floating in the air, watching her boyfriend fight off these limbs.

Then Piccolo looked up ahead of them to see the thick negative-colored, smoke-like energies swirl around in the air before merging into a circle that shrunk out of sight, and then a crackle of blue evil lightning appeared in that spot, spinning around in a circular motion, before it widened to form an even bigger blue circle laced with electricity, which then began firing out at all of its surroundings.

Gohan looked up in shock to see what was going on as he now witnessed a violent thunderstorm; bright blue lightning showered hazardously all over the city, almost caging it all.

The rage-filled winds began to ravage the city entirely before another shower of lightning now crashed down onto the top part of Hirudegarn's now standing limbs.

On impact, the top half began to glow in a bright azure color, then it grew brighter and brighter with each second until an entire explosion of cobalt light illuminated the entire area. Gohan and Piccolo could feel the leg's Ki increase dramatically.

After several heart-pounding moments, the light thinned out to reveal what appeared to be a giant, fear-inducing behemoth. The legs had now finally recovered and was reunited with its top half after one thousand years.

Videl looked and screamed in terror at what she saw, bringing both hands to her mouth.

Gohan's eyes were widened in surprise as was Piccolo's, Goten's and Trunks. The upper half of the monster had a cranial-looking skull that had veins adorning the top of it, and fangs as its teeth.

It had very broad, giant shoulders with its deltoids covered in shiny dark navy domes, and the top of it being a beige color too. A column of a pair of small spikes rested down on each side of his trapezius muscles. Its arms had similar skin and appearances to its legs, including its black razor-sharp monster claws.

All now joined to its entire torso that was covered in a dark white, ribcage-like padded armor. Tapion had unfortunately lost control of the upper half and this was the terrifying result.

Hirudegarn now clenched its giant fists and raising its head back, it now emitted an ear-shatteringly loud, hungry roar from its mouth, echoing through the entire sky and embedding itself into the memories of the Earth's terrified human and animal population.

The monster was now ready to destroy everything once again!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN:<strong>__** Greetings guys and thank you for reading Chapter Twenty. As you all are now aware, this chapter has some changes to the WoTD movie: Piccolo's bigger role, Trunks and Tapion haven't yet bonded before Hirudegarn's completion, the loss of Tapion's Ocarina and Hirudegarn's premature full physical completion in the same night Hoi had released the legs. **_

_**Now considering the big differences in strength, don't count on the battle to be quite short and easy for our heroes just yet. A few surprises are in store, and next chapter, well, the other Villain appears too. Some new characters will also appear in the next chapter too. **_

_**As for Vegito's new ship, I find the Capsule Corp ones quite bland and boring, so using inspiration from sci-fi games and my own imagination, I came up with the CC-X15 with a backstory. Hope you all liked it.**_

_**On another note, I may post Ch 20 next week if I finish it in time, either on Tues or Thurs. If I do, then Ch 21 will be up then, but it will be my last update for this year, as I'm spending the Christmas holidays abroad. So Ch 22 will be posted in Jan 2016.**_

_**That's all folks! See you in a bit**_

_**SuperSaiyanKnight**_


	21. Chapter 21: Reality Warper

**Rise Of Two Evils Saga - Chapter Twenty One: Reality Warper**

Tapion groaned a little with weariness, his head hanging low and both his eyes were shut as both Goten and Trunks had put each of his arms around their shoulders; Goten had the right arm and Trunks, his left, and helped him up to his feet.

Tapion's body was finally relieved from containing such a huge burden of a universally feared monster, but unfortunately, it was not in the right circumstances he had ever imagined: it was, in fact, in the worst possible one conceivable.

Hirudegarn was free! And that meant an unimaginable horrific omen for all its soon-to-be victims.

A reverberatingly loud and familiar beastly roar that Tapion had not heard for a thousand years since he was last on his own planet, had now made his eyes snap open with horror, his jaw now hanging low in shock and fear.

His forehead had now started to become moist with now-appearing cold sweat, the familiar fearful shivers and terror he had not felt for centuries, swept through his fatigued, sleep-deprived body overwhelmingly.

"No!" The Konatsian whispered loudly in despair with widened teal eyes. He then reluctantly force himself to look up to see that very same giant, hulking monster a quarter of a mile away behind a gigantic pile of grey rubble and building remains - the monster whom he hoped would never be complete again, was stood there, ready to destroy everything in sight until there was nothing left.

Flashbacks of Hirudegarn destroying his city back on Konats entered his mind on cue.

Its left side was facing towards him, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo, staring ahead into the distance, its fangs gritted tightly and its dark eye sockets with seemingly pupiless eyes surveying its new surroundings after its merciless demolition of a large section of residential and council buildings of West City.

Tapion's heart skipped a beat in utmost fear, his mouth now drying up as Piccolo gasped in surprise with his left eye twitched a little as it struggled to absorb the enormous sight of Hirudegarn.

"That monster's energy is... very powerful...but...Gohan might-should still be able... to deal with this, especially after all the training he's done with Vegito. He's a lot stronger since he fought Majin Buu." Piccolo spoke as he eyed the monster cautiously, seeming slightly intimidated by the legendary monster's enormous size and imposing stature.

"No matter how strong it is, my brother can beat that thing for sure!" Goten exclaimed cheerfully, placing his entire faith into his older sibling and his power.

"No kidding." Trunks muttered as the two younger Saiyan children, with Tapion and Piccolo watched as Hirudegarn chopped a black skyscraper to his left with his left hand, slicing through it like a sharp blade.

Its gargantuan hand had created a perfect diagonal line through the building where its hand had cut through.

Smoke and debris exploded out of it before the top end slid down then fell off the end of the bottom half, and crashed into the ground sending chunks of more debris and heavy plumes of gray smoke into the air as well as mild vibrations that shook the ground slightly.

"YES! HAHAHAHAHA!"A slight raspy voice shouted out from behind Tapion and the others.

As the four turned around, they saw Hoi now jump over their heads and into the air, the sound of his cape thudding in the cold, dark air above them before he landed on the opposite building to get a closer look at his fully formed monster, wanting to believe his monster was actually present before him.

The Kashvar then flung his head back, his long bushy white hair whipped out into the heavy winds around him, as he let out a loud evil laughter of happiness and excitement, much to the ire of the people behind him.

Hoi then turned around to face Tapion behind him with a smirk so evil, it sent cold chills down Tapion's body.

"See Tapion?" Hoi grinned wickedly at the Konatsian's face. "Do you see you and your brother's failure before you? I told you! Hirudegarn will be complete as of today. And here he is! Now all of you shall watch as you have the honor of witnessing the devastating, merciless true power of this beautiful monster before your very own eyes as he destroys and tears the Earth apart!"

Hoi then spread both his arms out with a wide evil smile on his face as he looked up at Hirudegarn. "Hirudegarn," the Kashvar shouted at the monster, "this is your master speaking to you! I command you to begin your destruction and the delightful ravaging of this dust-ball of a planet immediately! And show no absolute mercy to those who stand in your way!"

Hirudegarn let out another roar of power before his right fist crashed through the center of another building, reducing it to a pile of huge rocks, broken support beams and glass.

Gohan was slightly amazed at how the monster in front of him looked physically and was now focusing on demolishing the buildings around it.

He felt incredibly small in front of it, like an insect in front of a canine. In his opinion, Hirudegarn looked like a lot like a monster from the books of mythology and legends he used to read as a child.

He never thought he'd actually be facing one himself one day since monsters like Hirudegarn only appeared in mythical tales.

But then again, Gohan did live in a universe that had a sadistic lizard-like tyrant known as Frieza who ruled over it for decades, a power-hungry, green humanoid insect like Cell who terrorized the Earth and its populace, and a pink monster whose body was like chewing-gum, known as Majin Buu.

So if those sort of people existed, then surely a monster like Hirudegarn should be no exception.

Hirudegarn had now spotted Gohan ahead of him, he let out a bloodthirsty roar before charging straight towards him like an angry bull having seen a red fabric presented to it by a matador.

Gohan was really amazed by the incredible speed of his opponent that it was charging with at him despite it being still being weaker in strength and power than the half-Saiyan.

Wanting to end this fight quickly before more damage and carnage was inflicted by the monster, Hirudegarn had already flung its giant right fist towards Gohan, careening through the air and about to land on its target.

Gohan then quickly phased over to the right side of Hirudegarn where his right abdomen was clearly exposed. He brought his hands forward and fired his Kamehameha.

The large wave of bright cobalt energy streamed swiftly from his cupped hands and through the air, heading towards Hirudegarn's abdomen but three quarters of a second before the blast could impact, Hirudegarn's physical form instantly materialized into a large cloud of wispy violet mist, allowing the Kamehameha to pierce right through the haze and obliterate a large office building entirely behind it.

A red and yellow explosion burst out from the building violently before it cleared to reveal a large chunk of the top half of the building was missing.

"Huh?!" Gohan's onyx eyes widened largely at the bizarre way the monster had faded out to evade his attack, unaware the monster rematerialized above him, and by the time the half-Saiyan looked up above him, the monster's curled right fist was descending down to meet him.

Gohan had barely brought both his arms up in time to defend himself, and grunted quite hard as he was struck down quickly towards the ground. Gohan, however, landed on the ground with a boom! on his feet in a slightly crouched stance, spawning a fifteen feet crater around him as stones and dust flew upwards from his impact.

He had landed perfectly, but his arms were stinging quite painfully from the monster's blow but overall, he was fine. Gohan then removed his arms from his head.

"Wow!" He breathed, "that monster is also really fast too! I couldn't even sense its Ki until at the very last second! I gotta keep my wits about me to keep up with it!"

"Gohan! Are you okay?" The hybrid turned around to see Videl land behind him, her cerulean eyes filled with deep concern for him, but they melted to ones of relief when she saw he was not in any undesirably harmed state.

"I'm fine Videl!" Gohan smiled a little at her. "Don't worry about me. But you should get out of here right now! I don't want to risk you getting badly hurt by that monster...or worse."

"Are you kidding me!?" Videl frowned at him. "There's no way I'm leaving you to fight that giant freakshow by yourself! I want to help!"

Gohan smirked to himself. Videl was really something special if she was willing to still stick around for him and try and help, despite facing a threat she had no remote chance of defeating or could really actually help with much. But it was obviously clear she wanted to stay for Gohan. It said a lot about her feelings for him that amazed him every day.

"Videl, don't worry about me." Gohan said. "I've been fighting monsters like this most of my life, remember? And I've been training harder than I've ever done lately, thanks to my new dad."

"RUUAARRRGGGGGHH!" A deep monstrous roar from Hirudegarn echoed in the air sickeningly behind Gohan, cutting him off and now made the half-Saiyan turn around to face it in a fighting stance almost immediately; his legs widened a little and both his white glove fists raised to waist level.

"Videl. Go. NOW!"

"But-"

"GO!" Gohan shouted urgently making Videl flinch a little from the sudden volume of his voice. Videl's gaze frowned, looking very hesitant.

But she knew this was something out of her league to take on. Sure she could fight criminals, thieves, illegal dealers, terrorists, but fighting a fifty foot monster?

Yeah, now was the time to split. Videl reluctantly nodded and then jumped up in the air and flew off.

Gohan then rose up into the air gracefully and then stopped when he was level with the monster's face but fifty meters away.

"All right, big guy!" Gohan shouted at Hirudegarn, "just you and me now. Let's go!"

Then suddenly, an enormous explosion of white light enveloped the entire city making everyone shield their eyes with their arms.

"What the-?" Gohan shouted as he shielded his face with his left arm from the glare of bright white light.

Then it disappeared as quick as it appeared, and what followed next was the sound of a large, mass army of screams emerging from within the city. Some sounded human, some bizarrely monstrous and animalistic.

Some were cries of terror and fear. Some were of blood-curdling happiness, glee and excitement. Gohan's Ki senses were now overwhelmed by hundreds of thousands, if not, millions of what appeared to be recently appearing Ki signals that felt very unpure.

Some of them felt even familiar- of people he had met and even fought in the past!

"What the heck's going on here!?" Gohan skeptically and confusedly said to himself as he lowered his arm down before he looked to his right to see what was going on.

Piccolo and the others, including Hoi, were now staring into the same direction, looking surprised and curious as to what had just happened.

Hirudegarn, for now, turned his attention away from Gohan to raise his right leg and stomped down through another building, flattening it down to the size of a concrete pancake as its remains dispersed into different directions.

Piccolo's eyes widened even more with terror, wondering if they were deceiving him of what he was actually seeing.

"W-what's going on!? I...I don't understand this!" Piccolo stammered. Tapion also gasped in surprise.

"Arghhh, monsters and vampires! Just like on television!" Goten screamed in terror as he saw a vampire dressed in his suit and long cape, standing on the corner on the opposite building ahead, cackling before baring his fangs hungrily at the second-born son of Goku.

Trunks cringed at the sight, his blue eyes widening as his head leaned back a little in shock as he now saw large swathes of zombies of varying colors, climbing buildings, using their very strong hands to pierce through the building to ascend to the top, including those on their building too.

Videl now landed next to Piccolo on his left. Then her eyes widened too when she saw what the others were seeing.

"I-i-is...tha-that a...v-v-vampire?!" She screamed as she stepped backwards a little, trying to hide a little behind Piccolo.

The daughter of Hercule began to shiver in fear at the sight of now more monsters appearing.

A mummy adorned in countless amounts of darkened brown bandages wrapped tightly around its body, now joined the vampire to his right, both its hands raised outwards, trying to reach for the five of them from where it was.

As Piccolo looked up ahead, he saw a group of four people who looked like fighters, already wearing battle armor with beige carapace shoulder pads, soaring through the air laughing as they extended their hands and began firing orange Ki blasts at the buildings they passed by.

One of the members was the tallest out of the four, having dark blue, red irises and pupil-less eyes. The one next to him on his left had long bushy white hair and was red skinned and had black pupils.

The next one to the white haired fighter's left was the next tallest, being also muscular, having orange shaggy hair, a cleft chin and beady black eyes.

The final person unlike the others, was shorter in height and was green skinned. He also had four eyes; a small pair located on his face like other normal beings and a bigger pair - one on each side of his face. This was the Ginyu Force. Burter, Jeice, Recoome and Guldo. Frieza's special forces that were summoned on Namek by the Icejinn to recover the Dragon Balls there a little over a decade ago.

Interestingly, all of them had been killed by none other than the Prince of all Saiyans separately.

But they were supposed to be dead! Not to mention the vampires and zombies too.

How did they all come back to the land of the living?

"What are these things!?" Hoi looked around with disgust at the appearing monsters materializing from the Afterlife. "Just where are all these imbeciles coming from?"

_"Piccolo, what's happening?" _The Namek heard Gohan's voice reach him telepathically. _"Is it me or am'I sensing the Ki signatures of all the bad guys and monsters we fought years ago?"_

_"It's definitely not you._" Piccolo replied, his eyes narrowing. _"But you should come over here and see for yourself. The deceased are somehow walking among us."_

_"D-d-dead people?!"_ Gohan's expression turned to that of shock, his right eye twitching nervously, wondering if he heard correctly. _"Seriously!?"_

_"Yeah. But how can this be? Nobody we know has the power to resurrect the dead except Shenron. And we already know he hasn't even been summoned yet." _Piccolo noted sternly as his brow furrowed_. "And I doubt someone has used Porunga. Moori and the Nameks wouldn't let anyone use a wish like this for the wrong reasons. So this should be impossible." _

After a moment, Piccolo's gaze became even more stern as he came to a realization. _"Unless..."_

_"Unless?"_ Gohan waited for his former mentor to continue.

"_Unless… some kind of a catastrophe has happened in the Otherworld. The barrier linked to the respective worlds of the Living and Dead has become somewhat distorted and broken down, allowing the dead to return!"_

_"You're kidding, right?"_ Gohan chuckled nervously, thinking this was all a joke for some reason as behind him, Hirudegarn bulldozed through another empty building with its right foot.

"_I don't kid, Gohan."_ Piccolo replied solemnly. _"If you ask me, it seems like a plausible reason!"_

Gohan now sighed.

_"Well looks like we're in a deeper mess now. An out of control monster and the living dead are returning to cause more trouble. Does this day get any better?" _Gohan groaned as he turned his attention back to Hirudegarn and flew towards him to re-engage Hoi's monster.

Just what had really caused the dead to return? He wondered

* * *

><p><span><em>Earlier on<em>

It was another busy day at the Otherworld Check-In Station, the gateway between the Living World and the Otherworld.

The station appeared to be that of a large traditional japanese mansion, with two horns protruding out from both sides of the upper roof, signifying it as the residence and office of the ogre judge of souls, known as King Yemma.

Inside the station, in King Yemma's office, the judge of souls was sat behind his dark brown mahogany desk. A plain black mug of coffee was sat on top of it to the judge's left, a large towering pile of paper sheets on it to his left and to the right.

He was currently busy judging the influx of souls in puffy white, cloudy forms that had recently left the world of the Living and were summoned to him, where he would judge them thoroughly according to the life they led, which was automatically recorded in one of filed papers. Then, he'd determine whether they'd spend the rest of eternity in Heaven or HFIL.

With his right hand, he stamped the papers of the judged soul as he ate a hamburger in his left hand.

"Wow, this is truly delicious!" King Yemma said in between mouthfuls of his lunch as he stamped Heaven onto a sheet with his right hand and again on another.

Those many souls that were meant for HFIL were sent out to the Soul Cleansing Machines, guided by the crew of ogres for their purification before heading down below to HFIL.

A few special cases existed for the soul cleansing machines too, for people getting a second chance at life, before heading to the Reincarnation Booth.

Lately, one of the most evil monsters to threaten the universe, Majin Buu, had been sent through this process, after King Yemma had approved Vegito's request to have the Majin reincarnated into a pure-hearted and strong person.

The most common sentences were generally ones condemning the soul to eternity in Hell and as a result of this, the tanks of pure evil energy were rather incredibly large in numerical figures.

On most days the cleansing machines was tended to and maintained by skilled and experienced workers and engineers. Occasionally, they were upgraded to replace the old, decaying machines that reached the end of their life service.

But however, today, half of those engineers and staff were either on leave, or were assigned either temporarily or permanently somewhere else by King Yemma throughout the Check-In Station, thus the cleansing machines were now under the not-so-very watchful eyes of a young ogre who was called Saike, an adolescent, very humanoid, demon teenager who had only started this new job of his recently.

However, instead of working and showing his bosses of what a capable, model employee he was by doing such an easy task assigned to him, he was just simply slacking off on the job.

Rather than doing his tasks of watching the machine and changing the tank's containers, that looked like it was about to hit critical and overload according to the gauge dials; the needles closely approaching to pointing to red, he was more preoccupied in listening to the rock music blaring loudly in his red bass-headphones,that blocked outside noise too.

Work was always the very least of concerns for Saike who was busy "rocking to the beat", the gauge dials for the negative energy containers now getting even more closer in the red critically, which soon, if left unchecked further, could mean a major disaster would be occuring very soon.

Back in his office, an annoyed King Yemma had now already complained to his workers about being able to hear Saike's loud "dreadful" music from where he was sat, having disturbed him halfway through judging another soul, and had immediately dispatched his horned assistant now, who was wearing thick, black rimmed glasses and dressed in a white shirt and a blue tie, over to warn and get Saike to turn off his music.

And, to tell him to resume and focus solely on his job, unless he wanted to be fired immediately and pick up his paycheck on the way out.

"HEY!" shouted the assistant ogre as he glared angrily at Saike, while walking down the stony stairs, and once he reached the bottom, he then walked up to and stopped just before the young man, who still had his back to him.

Saike still didn't hear or feel him behind as he was still dancing to the music, now playing an invisible guitar with his hands.

"HEYY!" The angry assistant now roared angrily at the now startled teen, effectively making the headphones leap right off of his twin-horned head in a comical fashion.

The young, red ogre juggled and caught his headphones with his flailing hands, before finally catching them, then turning around quickly, and then looked sheepishly as he was met by the furious glare of the assistant, before he was then being reprimanded and scolded for his lack of attention to his assigned tasks, and was warned that his job was on the line if his negligence towards his duties still continued.

"And King Yemma wants that music turned down! He can hear that garbage all the way back up to his office!" shouted the stern assistant ogre who shot a warning look at him.

The teen lowered his head down slightly with shame. "Yes sir," he said quietly.

The purple ogre turned and was ready to leave before stopping to sigh softly, taking a little pity on the boy, reminding himself that he was just a teenager, and then went on to say, "Look. Could you at least keep the music down and try to remain focused on your job? I was a teenager myself and needed something to keep me entertained when doing work, so I understand your need for the music to help you get through your shift today. However, those containers really need changing so get to it. And again, keep the volume low too."

He offered the teen one last chastising look before heading back up the stairs, and back to the Check-in station to tell King Yemma that everything was now resolved.

The teen's face then brightened, a broad smile spread across his face as soon the man had gone back up the stairs and disappeared.

"All Right!" He pumped a right fist in the air before he put his headphones back on his ears with both hands, and he was jamming and stamping his feet to his rock music once again.

Behind him, the Spirit Cleanser now _really _needed to be changed very soon. Catastrophe was now getting closer to becoming a certainty. Usually when one container was filled up, it had to immediately be replaced with a new one.

But again being a teenager, Saike had very little patience and interest in his work. Watching a container slowly fill up with negative energy wasn't very entertaining or interesting at all.

So he had decided to help pass the time by listening to the latest record he had bought yesterday. And, like most teenagers, he enjoyed listening to the music at its maximum volume, even though he had on headphones. Foolishly enough, he still hadn't taken the assistant's words seriously.

"Man, this solo rocks!" Saike exclaimed happily, performing a quick air-guitar riff with his right hand.

Saike was a young man of average height with red skin, two small horns on top of his head and a light brown bowl-cut hairstyle. He wore a light green hoodie, a blue t-shirt, yellow and black camouflaged shorts and brown boots that seemed a few sizes too big for him like a circus clown's.

Behind him, the gauges' needles in the containers had now pointed in the red, the containers themselves were shaking uncontrollably, unable to contain more excess of evil energy that was now being forced into them continuously.

Warning sirens began to reverberate blaringly in the air, alerting everyone throughout the Check In Station who could hear it, especially those in King Yemma's office, including the judge himself.

One large thick glass tank containing pure purple evil energy began to crackle sinisterly with purple static lightning. The streaks of lightning crackled into more large arcs of threateningly violent static electricity and began to spread and trace around the tank.

Another web of jagged purple light formed and began jumping all along the ring of canisters already filled with thousands of years of pure, evil energy that were neatly stood in rows and columns to the right of the Soul Cleansing Machines.

Just as Saike finished his final air-guitar riff and punched a right fist into the air like a rockstar at the climax of his music, one tank suddenly exploded loudly behind him, countless amounts of pieces of glass and metal shrapnel flew everywhere, startling and stunning the teenage demon too.

A chain reaction was now triggered with the tanks of the foul energy starting to explode violently, one after one, all around Saike in large clusters, and quickly filling the air with hazy plumes of terrible gray and purple smoke.

"Oh boy, oh boy!" Saike cried out panickedly, his heart pounding furiously with fear in his chest, knowing he would now be getting fired today as a result of all this, as he sprinted hurriedly over to the emergency red fire extinguisher, tearing it from the wall and picking it up with both hands.

"Oh man - I am so gonna get fired! This is bad! This is really, REALLY bad!"

As he hurriedly squeezed the handle with his left hand and tried to extinguish the energy, unfortunately, to his now ever-increasing panic, he found out that it was too late. The amount of surrounding evil energies was now overwhelming him to the point that one extinguisher was not enough to handle them.

The assistant from earlier had already walked down the ancient stone steps to see what had happened, he knew that Saike had not really heeded his warning according to the screaming sirens ringing nearly ear-splittingly in the air.

His shocked eyes saw the large, purple clouds billowing in the air around the now destroyed Soul Cleansing Machine, before beginning to descend onto a panicking and now confused Saike as he dropped the extinguisher to the ground absentmindedly.

"Hey kid! Get outta there now! It's incredibly dangerous for you to remain where you are! Get out, quickly!" he shouted at the top of his lungs to the teen demon, urging him desperately to escape as soon as possible.

"Quick! HURRY!'

A frightened Saike looked up at the assistant, his quivering mouth opening to say something. But then, a large cloud of purple smoke then washed over him and shrouded his entire physical form.

Behind him, more containers were cracking open and beginning to shatter from the excess overflow of escaping purple energy. They all exploded away into pieces, resulting in more clumps of released dark, horribly evil purple haze travelling to and enveloping the already-consumed teen even further.

As the haze consumed his body, the teenage ogre had already began developing unusual splotches of a yellow figure now growing out of varying spots around his body.

Horrified by this unfortunate mutation, the kid could only yell helplessly and succumb to his terrifying fate as the final remaining containers exploded too, sending the purple haze slithering over to Saike and enhancing his horrible mutation even further.

Moments later, the dark purple cloudy smoke finally dissipated again, now revealing Saike to be looking very...strange...and wrong.

A pudgy yellow growth that looked grotesquely out of proportion with the rest of his head, was now protruding from the left half of his face. That growth was that of a strange creature which grinned with child-like innocence and then softly cried out "Janempa...Janempa...Janempa!"

Saike was now slowly losing himself to this emerging demon within him, being absorbed more and more into this evil progressively. Slowly arriving in his stead was this bizarre, massively rotund creature that called itself "Janempa."

The creature giggled excitedly and then his body began to expand and warp in size, fully converting the Saike half into its own other half.

Afterwards, he then continued to grow into an overly morbidly obese, skyscraper-sized, yellow-skinned monster with odd looking, long violet wristbands on his pudgy forearms and something similar covering both of his legs together.

As his physical form changed, his power increased very dramatically to amazing and enviable new heights, and the mystical properties of the evil energy he had absorbed within him, had now bestowed upon him the power and manipulation to bend and distort reality and space themselves.

With no hand gestures whatsoever, he had now already began to warp and distort the fabric of the Otherworld in his joy. The barrier in HFIL had now shattered and disintegrated completely, meaning the deceased could now enter the Living World without any restrictions and barriers blockading them.

The surrounding gold clouds that surrounded the Check-In Station were now morphed into giant diamond-hard multicolored jelly beans in the sky that looked liked near-planet size sweets. And one of those beans, a gold one specifically, had now encased the Check-In station within itself.

King Yemma watched in horror as glaciers formed over the walls and the floors of his office, his workers, one by one, being frozen in ice on the spot almost instantaneously.

As one worker pleaded King Yemma to stop the reality-warping entity, the judge explained how futile it would be to try, and the consequences that now unfortunately ensued. Both worlds were now in the greatest danger possible! And a helpless King Yemma was trapped in the jelly bean, desperately needing help!

* * *

><p><span><em>Otherworld Stadium<em>

The Otherworld stadium was crowded with millions of deceased people, filling all the bleachers and the rest of the stands up. A tournament was held here today that certainly was the most packed-out event in the Otherworld, where the afterlife's best and elite fighters would be pitted against each other to see who was truly the best of the best, and who would be worthy of being the Grand Kai's next student, like Son Goku.

The members of the audience were those fortunate souls who had kept their bodies or having been given twenty four hours to keep theirs as a reward for living good and selfless lives or due to some special circumstances.

Everyone had high expectations for this tournament, especially with the last one being a very memorable event thanks to Goku and Pikkon's legendary fight a long time ago, that was still the talk of the town, even today.

In one of the grandstands was the Grand Kai, dressed in his formal attire with his own kanji symbol on it, sunglasses and his long trailing white beard hanging up to his solar plexus.

The deity was sat in his large red throne-chair, having been watching each of the matches silently, observing the participating fighter's techniques and especially those extremely fortunate ones whom he had given private lessons to, and seeing how far they had come along with all that he had taught them.

And also those who had a lot of potential, that under his tutelage would emerge as rising stars among the Otherworld's greatest fighters in history.

Not many people had the opportunity to enjoy the luxury of training with the Grand Kai.

You had to have exceptionally innate combat talent, strength and power, and to win at least a tournament to train with him.

Only the greatest of them all could do so.

The next match now had already begun between King Kai's student Olibu and West Kai's Pikkon. The two fighters were already now striking, blocking and deflecting each other's blows with expert skill and sheer determination to win. The audience were cheering them on in wild excitement, some were even placing bets on who would emerge as the victor with Pikkon being a hot favorite.

Across from the Grand Kai, the four Kais were stood together, with King Kai and West Kai arguing over whose student would win the tournament.

The argument escalated to the point where Grand Kai intervened and politely pleaded the two to calm down and just enjoy the exciting fight itself rather than worrying about the outcome, to which they both immediately but begrudgingly complied with. But that still didn't stop them from shouting just the name of their student who'd win.

Olibu now fired a right fist towards Pikkon's stomach, but the green-skinned fighter swatted it away with his left hand, and swung his right leg around into Olibu's exposed left side.

But the blonde warrior phased out and appeared above Pikkon with his arms raised above his head, hands clutched together, preparing to axe strike his opponent to the ground.

As soon as Pikkon looked up, he was hit full-force by the blow directly in his face, making him spit out some saliva as he plummeted down to the arena, but before his body could touch the tiled ground of the arena, Pikkon's body disappeared in a blur of lines and appeared in front of Olibu, delivering a right uppercut to his chin, sending him flying upwards into the direction of the nearest orbiting, gray rocky planetoid.

As the audience looked on in awe of this intense battle, amongst them, on one of the benches in the stands, were seated a group of five Saiyans from the upper regions of HFIL, all of who had been issued special passes for this tournament by King Yemma as a reward for exceptional behavior throughout their sentences from nearly decades ago.

On that bench was four men and one woman.

The one sat at the end to the left was a male who had flame-like hair that was shaded chocolate brown and had a very sharp widow's peak and a small beard. He wore a white battle armor with a blue and red cape, and the red Saiyan Royal symbol on his left pectoral plate.

He was known as King Vegeta, the King of the Saiyan race until the galactic tyrant known as Frieza, destroyed Planet Vegeta and his entire race together.

Before the destruction, the King had decided to launch a coup and assassinate the tyrant, and rescue his son, Vegeta by raiding Frieza's ship with his own elite soldiers. But he found that his son was not on the ship, but on another planet with General Nappa, and the Saiyan Royal met a cold, brutal end by one death-punch to the face by the Arcosian.

King Vegeta had murdered innocents in his earlier military career when fighting the Tuffles, before, after becoming a Royal, no longer opting to go out on missions unless worthy of his time and concern. However that still earned him a place in HFIL.

Next to him on his left was a jet black, long spiky haired male known as Zorn, King Vegeta's close and trusted advisor and confidant too. He wore a black battle armor with his stomach covered by a small beige lined carapace, and a long pale blue cape that hung from his shoulders and enshrouded his body.

Next to him, was a dark spiky palm-haired male, who wore a bandana that had been dyed red using the blood of his deceased closest friend, when he learnt of Frieza betraying their race and that they were all set up to be eliminated. The male also had an X-shaped scar that marred his left cheek.

He also wore dark blue and light green battle armor, his toned muscular arms were out in full display.

This Saiyan was known as the low class warrior: Bardock. He had also met a terrible end at Frieza's hands when he was blown away with his planet, having been cursed with a psychic ability by a lone surviving Kanassan, and saw the PTO leader's betrayal in his visions in the form of an exploding planet that was Vegeta-sei, and visions of his older second-born son inspiring him to stand up to Frieza.

Bardock was also known as the second strongest Saiyan after King Vegeta out of all the classes ranging from the Low Levels, past the Mid-Class, and up to the Elites, prior to the Saiyan race's demise.

Some had speculated that Bardock definitely had the ability to surpass King Vegeta, having taken up most suicide missions that no Saiyan or PTO Elite would dare to carry out, coming back critically injured and healing with many Zenkais that allowed him to become even stronger than before constantly.

Next to him was seated his mate and his eldest son, Raditz. To his closest left, his mate, was a Saiyan woman, who was also the mother of Raditz, and Kakarot alias Goku: Gine.

Gine had black, shoulder-length, spiky-messy hair; the spiked ends pointing downwards. She also had large monolid eyes with natural Saiyan onyx pupils and had a fair complexion.

She also wore a pale pink female Saiyan armor and the same long maroon wristbands on her forearms, that her mate also wore followed by the same blue pants and white boots.

Gine was an interesting character among the five Saiyans, besides being the only female there.

She wasn't your typically average Saiyan woman. Most female Saiyan women on Planet Vegeta shared their love for battle and challenges as much as the males, and some could even give them a run for their money in a one on one battle. But however, Gine was different.

Unlike all her fellow Saiyans, she was an anomaly: she just wasn't cut out for fighting - nor did she have the heart or desire for it. Due to such a thing, she was often frowned upon by her comrades with the exception of Bardock most times.

In short, Gine was everything her race was not, and her race was everything she was not. And she happened to be a rather weak fighter that had to be protected most of the time by whoever was with her. While Saiyans were known and were biologically built for battle, she happened to be known for being the perfect epitome of a damsel in distress countless times.

When she served in her mate's crew alongside Borgos, Fasha, Shughesh and Tora, Bardock had to spend most of the missions he led, to instead save her by himself as much as it was necessary.

Over time, his routine of having to save her multiple times on their missions together, had eventually led to them developing very strong feelings of love for one another, which then deepened with time, and then even further that eventually led to the conception of Raditz, and soon after, Gine had found out she was pregnant with her first child.

Bardock had then decided to release his mate from his squad, wanting her to be completely free from the harsh dangers of invading planets and be one less big worry on the battlefield, so he could fully concentrate on his mission.

As for Gine, she soon found herself employed at the local Meat Distribution Center.

After Raditz was born, Gine had to raise her eldest son herself mostly as Bardock had no interest in Raditz, due to his measly low power level since birth, something the gentle-hearted Saiyan woman was internally hurt and angry about.

Most Saiyan men only bonded with their offspring if they had high power levels - something Gine shook her head at.

Why couldn't all Saiyan fathers just love their children despite their power levels? They could always train later as they got older and increase them.

A couple of years later, Gine was pregnant for the second time, and then gave birth to Kakarot, who happened to look like a carbon copy of Bardock, who at that time, was just sent with his crew to Planet Kanassa to purge the Kanassan race.

After giving birth, she was sad and upset to hear from Malaka and Planthorr, the on-duty PTO medical scientists, that her newborn son would already be sent very soon… to invade a planet and cleanse it of its inhabiting race(s).

And so, she spent a bit of time bonding with baby Kakarot before she was needed back at the Meat Center.

Later, Gine was unfortunately killed along with her race by Frieza's supernova sphere that consumed her home planet.

Then she found herself at the Check-In Station, being judged by King Yemma in his office. Despite being pure-hearted and non-violent, Gine, believe it or not, _had _killed only less than a few innocent people when she was in Bardock's crew, although she did so rather clumsily and with little success most of the time.

But she came away from them, deeply regretting what she had done, having even broken down in tears a couple of times over it, and having Bardock consoling her.

But it still resulted in her being sentenced to HFIL, but however, King Yemma was lenient towards her, instead giving her a shorter sentence of thirty years in the less harsh regions of HFIL before then allowing her to be transferred to Heaven at the end of her sentence.

Afterwards, she was soon reunited with Bardock, who, unlike her, had a permanent sentence in HFIL.

Now, those thirty years had finally passed, and today was Gine's last day with her mate and their eldest son before she left for Heaven.

And...this was not how she had imagined it.

In the last seven hours, she had been sat where she was, watching the tournament matches feeling rather bored and extremely uninterested and especially in this match, losing count of how many she watched so far. Her chin was resting in both her hands as she was leaning forwards to also rest her elbows on her thighs.

Next to her was the long-haired Raditz, still wearing the same black and brown armor he had when he met his younger brother on Earth, and shamelessly kidnapped his own nephew.

When that damn Namekian killed both him and Kakarot together with a full powered blast, Raditz was then judged by King Yemma and reminded of the heinous acts of genocide he had committed along with Vegeta and Nappa over the years of loyal service to Frieza. Yemma had him sentenced to eternity in HFIL too.

But Raditz arrogantly challenged Yemma physically to resist his sentence, which then ultimately failed after the ogre judge used his Yemma Lock on and subdued him.

When Raditz met his parents again in HFIL after a very long time since he was a child, they both heard about Raditz's escapade on Earth and what he did with Kakarot and his son.

The normally calm and soft-natured Gine unleashed a mighty, rage-filled rant at him for his inexcusable actions against his own sibling and nephew. Also Bardock just didn't really want to know him at all at that point.

Over time, Gine had forgiven her first-born, but relations between Bardock and Raditz remained frosty and distant for a long while. Although, they did talk occasionally, when Gine would force them to.

Raditz was sat there with his arms folded, observing the matches with a bit of interest, having not said a word to his parents since they sat down when the tournament began.

Bardock now looked to his left at Gine, noticing his mate's look of boredom that had been present for the last seven hours.

He then smirked a little as he reached for her right shoulder with his left hand, making her turn around to face and smile warmly at him, dropping her hands down from her chin slowly.

"I know," Bardock grinned a little humorously at her, "that this wasn't how you imagined to spend your last day with us. But we should at least try to and look like we're enjoying this tournament. Together at least before you leave." He then rubbed her back affectionately eliciting a smooth giggle from Gine, who then leaned into his arms and rested her head underneath his chin, wrapping her left arm around his torso.

"Oh, Bardock! I will truly miss being with you so much! Being in your arms and feeling you with me." She said rather softly as tears now slowly began to stream from her eyes, which increased as she whimpered quietly, "I just can't bear the thought of being separated from you and Raditz. It hurts so much, knowing that time is now soon approaching. We may not see each other again for a long time."

"Well...it may not always be like that," Bardock now assured her as his eyes narrowed in thought, "from what I heard, it seems that Yemma does grant HFIL residents twenty four hour permits to visit family in Heaven on some occassions."

Gine's eyes looked up at Bardock, her head leaning back slightly.

"What, really?" She said, her tone filled with surprise.

"Yeah, I believe so." The scar-faced Saiyan nodded.

"Aw I'm so glad to hear that! Just to know there is a chance that I'll get to see you and Raditz soon in Heaven." Gine leaned even deeper into Bardock's chest, savoring every moment as she sighed contently.

To her left, Raditz looked at his parents, and then sneered with disgust as he turned his gaze back to Olibu and Pikkon fighting.

Seeing his mother and father's displays of love and affection towards each other, made him want to barf on top of the head of the person sat below in front of him in the next row.

It was generally a Saiyan taboo for two mates to show affection to each other publicly, so it was downright embarrassing for him to see his own parents act similar to that of loved-up adolescent couples.

Back to the match, King Vegeta scoffed rather sharply at the audience cheering wildly and ecstatically for Olibu and Pikkon.

"These fools," the Saiyan King shook his head mockingly, "they think THIS is a match!? They should have seen the kind of battles our best Elites had in the Royal Colosseum back on our planet. They had all of the elements you'd expect in a Saiyan's fight: Full of broken bones, mutilations, bloodshed and occasionally ashes of a person having been blasted away, if there were any. Now those were true, fight-to-the-death matches, right Zorn?"

"Yes, Sire." The advisor nodded firmly to his King's words.

"These people haven't seen nothing if they think this is what a true fight should be like." King Vegeta finished.

Olibu and Pikkon were floating above the arena's tiled floor, trading blow after blow rapidly, trying to wear down the other.

None of them were backing down. None of them wanted to lose.

As the pair now charged again at each other, halfway just below them, a massive, shining grey jelly bean materialized between the two from the arena's floor, abruptly forcing Olibu and Pikkon apart as they looked dumbfoundedly at this new object.

The crowds gasped in horror and confusion which filled the air around them, their expressions mirroring those of the participating combatants.

The Alien Announcer, that looked like a humanoid mushroom, gasped before bringing the microphone in his right hand up to his mouth.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I don't know what has just happened! But some weird jelly bean has somehow just popped up from the arena floor!" He exclaimed through the device.

"This is certainly an unusual development indeed, but all of you, please remain calm and stay in your seats. There's no need to panic. Just sit back for now as we let the officials investigate and get to the bottom of this! The match should resume very soon! Thank You!"

Olibu and Pikkon both stared at the bean cautiously before realising it wasn't dangerous at all. Then they turned to look in the direction of Grand Kai.

"Grand Kai sir," Pikkon bowed respectfully to the deity, "what's happening? Where has this so-called "bean" come from?" He nodded down to his left at the object that gleamed.

The Grand Kai paused in thought, looking down slightly as he now used his senses to locate the source of the problem. After a few minutes, he looked up at Pikkon.

"Sumthin' awfully strange is causin' sum serious things ta be goin' on down there, back at Yemma's place!" The Grand Kai spoke in a deep, edgy but older voice.

"King Yemma's place?" Olibu repeated, his eyes narrowing.

"Yep," Grand Kai nodded, "I think it' sumthin ta do with a recent accident with the Soul Cleansin' Machines. I suggest tha' ya both go on down there and check it out!"

"But what about the match, sir?" Pikkon asked politely.

"Don' worry bout tha' match, Pikkon!" The Grand Kai smirked assuringly."It'll be postponed til ya both get back! Am sure everybody can wait until then! Hey, Baba!"

The Grand Kai turned around to look up to his left behind him, as a small elderly, violet-haired female, dressed in black witches robes with a pointed hat on her head that leaned to her left and seemed to be sat on a big crystall ball, came floating down from the stand where she had been sat and appeared to the Grand Kai's left.

"Yes, Grand Kai?" She said.

"I want ya ta take Pikkon and Olibu over ta Yemma's right now and let them sort this ole' new shebang out." Grand Kai ordered.

Baba then nodded before she floated into the arena and stopped before the two fighters and rotated around so her back faced them.

Looking over her right shoulder at Pikkon but addressing the two fighters, she said, "put your hands on my back, so that the three of us can teleport over to the Check-In Station."

Pikkon then placed his left hand onto the right of Baba's back, and Olibu, his right hand now rested on the left of her back.

Then the trio disappeared from the stadium. At that exact moment, a silver barrier, made by Janempa, caged the entire stadium and the giant asteroid it was embedded in, preventing the audience from being able to exit unbeknownst to them.

* * *

><p>When Baba materialized outside the Check-In Station with Olibu and Pikkon, the first thing they all noticed was that the entire area was now different, changed beyond recognition.<p>

The entire Check-In Station was now nothing more than a vast white void filled with millions of multi-colored jelly-beans floating around as if gravity was now no longer existent in this realm. The three were stood on a massive light blue jelly, surrounded by more strange jellybean-like objects of different colors in the background.

These same shapeless spheres were floating around, some simply piled on top of each other in large heaps.

"Goodness! What's happened to the Check-In Station!?" Baba squeaked in horror. "I hardly recognise it anymore!"

"I'm not sure myself." Pikkon said grimly as he surveyed his odd surroundings. "But all this must have definitely been caused by the accident the Grand Kai spoke of."

"But where's the Check-In Station?" Olibu asked as he tried to search for King Yemma's Ki signal. "It could be within one of these beans."

On cue, they heard the ogre judge's voice shout out in the air.

"PIKKON?! OLIBU?! IS THAT YOU?!"

The two fighters heard and traced the voice back to a large gold bean in front of them, and then flew over to it immediately.

Here they then saw a blurry, distorted image of King Yemma's office and then an upside down, slightly blurry reflection of King Yemma himself, that appeared before them.

"King Yemma, are you alright?" Pikkon asked him.

"Yes, I'm fine Pikkon. For now." King Yemma replied, But you've got to try and get me freed from here, and undo all of the mess here that has occurred."

"King Yemma, just how did all this happen?" Olibu asked, gesturing to all of the beans around him with his left hand.

King Yemma went on to explain. "Apparently one of the Ogres, Saike, was assigned to work on the Soul Cleansing Machines. But he wasn't even doing his job properly, just busy listening to that loud trash on his headphones. And then, the machines must've blown up and he got doused in about thousands of years-worth of pure evil energy, mutating him into this horrible,reality warping monster! That's what he did- he did all of this!" The judge pointed with his left finger to their surroundings.

"Also, it already has destroyed the Check-In Station's barrier. Without the barrier between the Living World and the Otherworld, the dead are now free to return to the Living World indefinitely. Including those who reside in HFIL!"

"Don't worry King Yemma. We'll handle this!" Pikkon assured him with a confident, cracking the knuckles on his right fist with his left hand. "Just tell us where this monster is and we'll take it from there."

"He's on top of the Check-in Station...or, what used to be it at least." King Yemma explained sadly. "You have to stop that monster! The universe depends on you two."

Pikkon looked up at the roof but saw nothing.

"And if we beat this monster, do you think everything will go back to normal and the dead will return here?" Olibu asked.

"Well, yes. The Check-In Station maintains the barrier between the worlds as long as it's open and functional. That monster has currently brought it down. But I believe if you find a way to destroy it then its powers may go with it. Then the barrier may be returned to normal, and the dead will all automatically return here where they belong,." King Yemma confirmed with a nod.

"Great, then all we got to do is find - " Pikkon was cut off quickly by King Yemma.

"The monster is up there! On the roof!" the judge of souls cried out pointing with his left index finger upwards, but due to the distorted reflection, it looked like he was pointing downwards.

"But nobody's up there sir!" Pikkon replied. "I KNOW IT'S UP THERE!" King Yemma snapped, his voice echoing through the void. "Just go up there at least and check!"

Pikkon and Olibu nodded as they took off into the air and once they reached the top, all of a sudden out of nowhere, a giant overly obese figure. He was tall and flabby, with jaundice yellow skin, a long lizard tail and pointed elf-like ears.

He had purple covering on his legs and forearms, and a column of a pair of odd cannon-like holes on each side on his rotund stomach. He was filled with a child-like glee, giggling and clapping his hands excitedly at the sight of them. The now, eye-widened pair cringed in shock, unable to register the immense, towering size of this new monster that looked innocent.

"Janempa!" the reality-manipulating monster cried cheerfully. "Janempa, Janempa."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN:<strong>__** Greetings guys and thank you for reading Chapter twenty one. First I'd like to wish every single one of you a happy new year. Hope you all had wonderful holidays. Hope y'all ready to continue with the show of this little fic of mine. With Heaven and HFIL literally empty, it seems that Pikkon and Olibu have quite a challenge before them. And yep, expect some cameos from past DBZ villains in the next chapter too. **_

_**I know a few of you guys have mentioned that Vegito going off into space was a little OOC, but that's not really how it is. He actually shares Goku's belief that the next generation should step up to the plate and save the Earth themselves for once. And he wants Gohan to get into the habit of ACTUALLY protecting the Earth himself, even if it meant he left for a little while. Also, although Vegito considers Hoi a threat, Hoi isn't actually a Buuhan level threat now, is he? As a result, Vegito isn't really interested in fighting him and has some doubts about Hirudegarn too. Besides Gohan is stronger than he was before his second HTC training. So he believes Gohan is sufficient enough.**_

_**Two things I liked about this chapter was one: introducing Gine. I do like her design and her character but DB Minus is full of plotholes and hate the way they changed Bardock. **_

_**Father of Goku IS canon though, if you want proof, read the DBZ Manga during the Frieza saga when Goku first meets Frieza, you'll see a scene of Bardock's last stand against Frieza from the movie. Plus I added Gine to the FoG story here.**_

_**Second: Grand Kai. I love that guy, my favorite of all DBZ minor characters. Can you guys tell me if I managed to get his speech right? And if what he says sounds like something he'd say in the anime?**_

_**Well we'll soon get to the Hirudegarn fight and see Pikkon and Olibu vs Janempa. Oh, I used "Janempa" for the fat one so it'll be distinguishable between that and his super form. **_

_**Well see ya guys next week.**_

_**Yours Truly**_

_**SuperSaiyanKnight**_


	22. Chapter 22: A Wizard's Revenge

**Rise Of Two Evils Saga - Chapter Twenty Two: A Wizard's Revenge**

Janempa clapped both his hands together in front of him excitedly with some rigor, like a child having witnessed an amazing magic trick done right before its beady eyes.

Its appearingly cute and childish smile now widened even further at the two deceased fighters, excited at the prospect of having two new playmates joining him for some fun.

His look of innocence starkly contrasted with the depth of pure evil embedded inside of him.

Pikkon and Olibu both looked aghast and incredulous at Janempa, before looking at each other oddly for a few seconds, and seeing if they shared the same look of perplexity, before looking back at the super-rotund, yellow monster.

"That's the monster that's been causing this much trouble...and did all this!?" Olibu asked in shock, his face displaying confusion and incredulity as his purple eyes narrowed skeptically at the beast before him.

"Don't let his appearance deceive you, Olibu." Pikkon replied, his tone now grim and cautious as he scrutinized the monster carefully with his eyes.

"He might not look it, but there is some evilly dark and sinister energy emanating deep from inside of him. If he has the ability to warp and change things around us, then we should definitely keep our guard up as we deal with him."

Olibu looked to his right at Pikkon and nodded in agreement.

With seriousness over flooding his entire body and facial expression, a stoic Pikkon clenched both his fists on both sides of his waist, before leaping up once more and then flew straight over to the blubbery creature, who stared motionlessly at the green-skinned fighter, showing no signs of moving or about to communicate just yet.

"Hey you there!" The fighter shouted at the reality-warping monster, trying to get Janempa's full attention upon himself.

"Do you have a name?"

"Janempa, Janempa!" The innocent-looking beast nodded cheerily, showing Pikkon that Janempa did possess some level of intelligence to understand the basic universal language, in which someone had spoken to and asked him in.

_"Well he looks innocent and harmless...but he caused all of this, so it'd be unwise to drop my guard. Better take a more subtle approach."_

"Now listen here, Janempa," Pikkon said to the reality warper in a friendly but slightly stern tone that most parents talked to their young children, which made sense since Janempa came across as having a basic and quite limited mind.

"You're going to now fix all of this mess that you've created, and you're going to do it right now! Do you understand?"

Behind Pikkon, Olibu had his muscular arms crossed over his chest, looking up at both Janempa and his opponent, as he considered the yellow creature for a moment_. _

_"He acts like a little child. Perhaps he's not even aware of what he's doing...which could make him even more dangerous than we anticipated."_

Janempa's smile didn't waver a bit as it simply stared back at Pikkon, completely unresponsive to the warrior's demands, acting as if though the fighter had not spoken a single word to it.

This then only served to antagonize Pikkon, a vein on the right side of his forehead poked outwardly, threatening to burst from anger as both Pikkon's arms flailed animatedly in the air around him, yelling,

"Are you stupid or what!? Did you understand me?! I told you to fix all this mess right this second! Or else I'll..."

The warrior didn't even get time to finish his statement before Janempa lifted his giant, pudgy right hand, and with no visible effort, simply flicked Pikkon away, sending the fighter flying backwards, over a shocked Olibu's head and into bouncing off at least two gravity-defying red and orange jelly-beans.

As Pikkon slid off of them, they each had indents of his body and limbs as mementos. The deceased fighter was rubbing the right side of his face with his right hand as he glared angrily at Janempa for being struck.

"That was...subtle." Olibu commented a little sarcastically.

"Seems that this big guy packs quite a punch...or in your case, a flick." The blonde warrior chimed, grinning a little deviously over his right shoulder at Pikkon.

"Tell me about it!" The green-skinned fighter agreed bitterly, still gazing angrily at Janempa as he continued to soothe his right cheek with his right hand.

"Janempa! Janempa!" The pair watched the now jovial yellow monster, clap its hands together once again, applauding its action satisfactorily.

Then he bounced his enormous body up and down with just as much joy as it had moments ago.

Behind Pikkon, King Yemma's reflection reappeared from within the orange jelly-bean once again. His expression looking angry and desperate, as he watched them, seemingly anxious in getting out of his strange trap.

"Quick Pikkon!" he called out to the warrior, "just blast that monster already! The sooner he's destroyed, the quicker everything will be restored to normal!"

"On it." Pikkon replied, his tone dangerously serious as his eyes narrowed at Janempa, focusing on summoning his energy into his right hand, prepping his Super Energy Bomb.

"Very well, Janempa. You've given me no choice. Despite your innocence, you're also too dangerous to let live."

Pikkon's right hand was now coalesced in a concentrated amount of green-colored Ki, that formed into a dangerous-looking energy ball. Pikkon then twirled around three hundred and sixty degrees, anti-clockwise in a graceful manner, before swinging his right arm around and fired his attack.

The Super Energy Bomb shot out of his hand and sailed speedily through the air, humming with great power as it was closing in on the now motionless Janempa.

The monster then casually raised its right hand at the sphere, then the small section of the air, the size of his pudgy hand, blurred into what appeared to be a circular warp portal with small ripples travelling through it.

Pikkon's attack went straight through Janempa's newly-produced portal and then closed after consuming the energy ball. As a shocked Pikkon blinked, staring at Janempa with his left eye widened in confusion and wonder of what just happened to his attack, he then heard a familiar hum getting louder increasingly as it seemed to get closer towards him.

As the deceased fighter quickly looked to his left, both his red eyes widened to the extreme, as he saw his own attack instead racing towards him!

Pikkon threw himself backwards to let his Super Energy Bomb zip right past him, just several inches away from his chest, allowing him to feel the heat of the attack for a split second.

The attack then slammed into the jelly-bean containing the Check-In Station as King Yemma seemingly ducked, placing both his index fingers into his ears as he did so, to take cover from the imminent explosion.

The Super Energy Bomb detonated in a flash of bright green light as a thundering boom echoed loudly through the endless white void of countless jelly-beans.

As the light cleared, the two fighters turned to see that the blast had done no visible damage to the jelly-bean despite the amount of power it had contained within it; no large cracks, no signs of looking mangled and no holes.

King Yemma stood up with a hopeful smile on his face, hoping he'd be seeing freedom before him, but unfortunately he was still trapped inside of the jelly-bean, much to his disappointment and frustration.

"He... he just teleported my own attack right back at me!" Pikkon gasped in both horror and surprise as he watched Janempa giggle and point mockingly at him with his left index finger. Then the fighter frowned.

"This is going to take a little longer than we hoped, Olibu."

"No kidding." Olibu nodded, clenching both his fists together tightly as he then leaped up into the air, and landed to Pikkon's right in a fighting stance.

"You two," King Yemma cried out from to their right. "I have a better idea for you on how to handle this."

"Okay, King Yemma, what did you have in mind?" Olibu asked as he still kept his eyes trained on Janempa sternly. "

One of you can distract and lure that monster away, while the other can get to work in breaking this barrier!"

The two fighters paused together in thought, considering this.

"Fine. But that means that I'll take care of Janempa, while you take care of freeing King Yemma." Pikkon turned to face Olibu.

The long, blonde-haired warrior slowly nodded. "You sure you don't want any help in handling him?" Olibu nodded at the smiling reality-warping beast, who was currently clapping his hands playfully as usual.

"Nah, you leave big boy to me. He's mine." Pikkon now smirked as he looked to his right at the reality warper.

"Since it's empty down there, I'll lure him down to HFIL, away from here so you can try and free King Yemma without any disturbance. Once you're done, you can come on down. But I'll have this wrapped up before then. Providing I can find a way around his powers too."

Olibu rolled his eyes at his tournament opponent's confidence as Pikkon then flew back up to Janempa, this time approaching and floating towards him with more caution, not wanting to be flicked away again like last time.

Once again, Janempa kept the same motionless stare as Pikkon began to think of how to move him from there. Then an idea formed in his head.

"Hey Janempa, I got an idea for you. How would you like to play a game with me, your new friend?" He asked in a childish tone, that told the fighter how out of character he was being. However, he was then met with an excited response from the innocent-looking beast.

Janempa nodded vigorously, his eyes widening a little excitedly as his huge portly yellow body began bouncing up and down with increasing excitement, laughing like an infant as a smirk appeared over the features of Pikkon.

"You want to, don't you?" Pikkon chuckled as he nodded his head, now floating back away from Janemba while the creature continued to laugh away.

"Well, come along then, Janempa! Follow me!"

The deceased fighter backed away even further, and twisted around to begin descending downwards towards HFIL, looking back up over his right shoulder and watching carefully as Janemba stopped laughing and started trying to wriggle his colossal body closer after him.

Like a toddler trying to reach to its parent, Janemba struggled to move himself off of the roof, and slid straight off the roof quite clumsily.

"Janempa!" the flabby creature babbled out, his large frame now slowly falling down after Pikkon.

Olibu couldn't help but still chuckle to himself in disbelief to see a creature like this so naive and with a child's mind, yet it was as, if not, possibly more powerful than them.

"Hurry Olibu! Get to work on breaking down this barrier on the Check-In Station!" the gigantic red ogre exclaimed.

"Right away, King Yemma." Olibu nodded as he raised his right hand to his side, and his hand glowed with indigo-colored energy.

The lumbering rotund monster, Janempa seemed fixed on Pikkon, as the green-skinned fighter continued to clap his hands playfully, maintaining the monster's attention and excitement before disappearing in between a thick layer of floating jelly beans in the sky.

As Janempa gave out a gleeful chuckle as his descent towards HFIL continued, he ended up getting tangled up in a plethora of giant jelly-beans along the way, also bringing them down with him as a crash-mat for his landing.

_"With all the intensive training I've done with West Kai after my defeat to Goku at the last tournament, fighting this monster at his current strength would be a good opportunity to see how far along I've improved!"_ Pikkon mused to himself, eager to test his increased power against such a strong foe.

As Pikkon finally landed into the realm of HFIL, his feet both touched down on the quite-slippery, purple marble ground.

He now observed his surroundings to see that HFIL no longer had its grim or dark appearances or features. The white void from the Check-In Station had extended its reach even to down here, married with more jelly-beans that hung in the air lazily.

Pikkon then looked around him to check that the entire place was vacant, and as expected, nobody was here. He even used his Ki senses, he found that he couldn't sense anyone else's energy signature besides Janempa's, which seemed to obscure King Yemma's and Olibu's.

_"Well the place looks empty anyway. Now come on, Janempa, I'm waiting for you."_

As Janempa continued to descend joyfully as he looked down, getting entangled in more jelly-beans and hoping to be reunited with his playmate, then suddenly, he felt something... or somebody appear next to him on the right.

As Janempa looked to his right, a new figure was watching him with awe and glee reflecting off his eyes, as he continued to float down alongside him.

"It's you, isn't it?" The being exclaimed happily, in a slight raspy voice. "You're the one who did all of this, didn't you?"

Janempa then halted himself in mid-air, as he "oohed" at the new person before him in a child-like tone, and then he began chuckling at how small the figure was, pointing its right index figure at it and making the mocked being glare at him.

The new figure was pint-sized in height, an orange cloak covered his miniscule body. Also a pale-blue skirt covered his legs and he had what appeared to look like a small white plaque, just below his stomach, that had the insignia of an 'M' carved into it.

His pale yellowish-green face possessed wrinkles on his face and atop his slightly elongated egg-shaped head, which had a bunch of short hairs scattered and spread out all over it.

He was one of the most feared wizards in the Living World, and had nearly-unrivalled powers and abilities. He was also the master of Dabura, the King of Demons and Majin Buu, until the latter blasted him away, no longer wanted to be ordered about by him.

He was Babidi.

When Janempa distorted the laws of reality and shattered the Otherworld barrier, while all of his fellow HFIL residents quickly returned to the Living World, Babidi remained behind, lured by the greatest evil energy he had ever felt so far, that also contained incredible power within it.

The kind of power that he lusted after to take control of.

"Both your power and reality-manipulation is magnificent... beautiful even!" A thrilled Babidi grinned as he saw Janempa was now playing a game of patty cake by himself, making the wizard sweat-drop.

"It's a shame his mind is so lacking. He acts like a brainless little child. Reminds me of that wretched Majin Buu who defied and killed me." He growled angrily at the memory in his head.

Then he ran his right wrinkled yellow, index finger down the right side of his chin as he mused on a new thought.

"Then again, I might be able to use this to my advantage. A mindless idiot more _is _use to me than one who can think properly, so much easier to control with the Majin Mind Control. And with the amount of evil energy and the innate power he possesses, it will make the spell even more effective than ever."

Excitement, glee and thrill flooded his small body as Babidi smiled, it seemed his fortunes could be changing for the better now.

"And I also do happen to be in need of a replacement for Majin Buu, and this one is perfect!" Babidi now watched Janempa clapping his large, pudgy hands and crying out "Janempa" repeatedly.

"Majin Janempa? I'm not too sure about the name," Babidi frowned heavily, "but I can change that, and, he'll make the perfect new minion for me. With my control over him, me, Babidi, will then finally become the master of the universe! Hee-hee-hee!"

Babidi then raised his small fingers and pointed them in Janempa's direction, who just looked confusedly at him.

"Prepare to be reborn as my new slave...MAJIN JANEMBA!" Babidi cried in excitement, his bulging eyes widening with glee.

As Janempa stared at the laughing wizard, suddenly he felt his body freeze up on the spot, unable to move a muscle.

In the deepest recesses of his mind, he felt as if it was being ripped open by some unknown force, and his mind was now in the grasp of someone else.

Janempa suddenly threw his head to the heavens, literally, and unleashed a terrified scream at the top of his lungs.

His echoing shriek was heard everywhere, from the Check-In Station where it interrupted Olibu from blasting the jelly-bean that contained King Yemma and the Check-In Station, the blonde warrior looking down in surprise.

"What's going on!? What's that monster doing!?" King Yemma demanded, "why is it screaming like that?"

"I...don't know." Came the soft reply from Olibu who had the look of utter shock, as he watched the colors in the surrounding environment start to shift to different ones.

Janempa's animalistic screaming distorted the reality he had forged by his power, shifting everything even further, blurring it grotesquely.

His screaming only grew increasingly louder, making the color of reality shift between purple, then gray, then red, violet and teal, before the colors finally returned to normal.

As Janempa continued to shriek at an eardrum-splitting sound, a circular crimson aura surrounded his outstretched body, as violet and red bio-electricity radiated off of it, within it, his body contracted and convulsed dangerously.

His amazing power began to skyrocket even further. Down below in HFIL, a gasping Pikkon could only watch and sense in horror and awe, as his soon-to-be opponent's power escalated dramatically, forewarning him that his impending battle would be the toughest of his 'deceased' life, and his very existence was on the line.

Ice-cold chills ran down his spine, with slithers of fear marrying them too. This was not good Pikkon thought, sweat now pouring down the right side of his face quite profusely.

Any remote chance he believed of surviving against the monster, had evaporated.

Janempa's horrible and mysteriously sudden power increase was showing no signs of stopping.

Janempa's aura released several streaks of red and violet bio-electricity, that hopped onto a group of nearby jelly-beans, and dissolved them away from existence from its sheer power.

Over a dozen circular warp portals blurred into existence into the fabric of reality all around him, and through them, several hundred wide bolts of maroon lightning crashed into Janemba's body fuelling his ever-increasing energy even more.

His form glowing and his near-godly power growing with every passing second.

Then suddenly the entire void rumbled violently until a bright red explosion of light was released from Janempa's body, that blinded Olibu and King Yemma, and Pikkon down in HFIL; all three cried out in pain and horror of what just happened.

After the evil-red light cleared away, Babidi's green eyes widened, amazed at the sight of the monster before him. He had grown a little bigger in size but there was no more noticeable differences about him, but the energy he wielded was jaw-droppingly higher than before.

A black 'M', Babidi's insignia that he had always branded on his servants, was imprinted in the center of the rotund beast's forehead, signifying that he now belonged to Babidi.

"Janemba, Janemba!" The christened Majin cried out with an evil smile, having already accepted his very-slightly changed name. All traces of his innocence that had been present before, had vanished almost completely.

His eyes were narrowed into slits, no longer containing pupils, just all stark white and a wide evil smile on his face, Majin Janemba quickly lashed out with his right arm, swiping his arm across the air and knocked a bunch of jelly-beans out of the way.

They were all sent flying across and crashed into more jelly-beans with such force, knocking those away with them too.

Majin Janemba flung his head back and let out a deep, child-like but very evil laughter that echoed through the air, heard by King Yemma and Olibu, sending goosebumps through their skin.

"I don't like the sound of that." King Yemma muttered to himself.

"Excellent!" Babidi grinned satisfactorily as he lowered his hands down to his sides. "Now the fun will begin. First we must leave this rea-...Where are you going!?" The wizard screamed as he now saw Majin Janemba quickly descend down to HFIL, who wanted to catch up with Pikkon. Babidi then floated after him.

With the evilness within him amplified to greater heights, Majin Janemba now wanted to enjoy "playing and being rough" with the green-skinned fighter.

As Pikkon looked up, he saw his frighteningly-strong, to-be opponent floating down towards him, looking as if though he would land by sitting on top of him.

As the monster got closer, Pikkon threw himself backwards and performed a couple of backflips, before landing on his feet and skidded backwards a few feet, already in his fighting stance.

Majin Janemba then landed flat on his behind on the purple floor of HFIL, shaking and rocking the entire area with his weight and hard landing, before the mild tremors died out.

As the new Majin looked up at Pikkon, the fighter, just by looking at his face, knew something else was different aside from the shocking power increase. True evil had found its way to the surface.

The child-like innocence that he saw in Janempa minutes ago had been dampened down, replaced by what looked like sadism. His pupil-less eyes were watching him with a rather playful, sadistic look.

Pikkon growled at the very powerful and pure evil Ki signature emitting from the Majin's enormous body, that seemed to be omnipresent around him, dulling his senses to the point that the only Ki signal he could pick up was the monster's, obscuring Yemma's and Olibu's. Pikkon clenched his fists reflexively by themselves as a result of this.

Majin Janemba pointed at the fighter with its right index finger, and spoke "Janemba, Janemba!" in an evil tone.

Pikkon then noticed a small figure float down beside the rotund reality warper, to his right, apparently appearing to be scolding him for leaving him when he had not ordered him to do such a thing or anything yet.

But it seemed Majin Janemba was just ignoring Babidi, still staring ahead of him at Pikkon. Then the wizard looked in Pikkon's direction, finally noticing his presence and made Babidi turn his body fully around, and placed both his arms behind his back. He then flashed West Kai's top student an evil but polite smile.

"Well...looks like we got ourselves a first 'victim' for you to test your new powers on, Janemba!"

"Jaaanemmmbaaa." Majin Janemba purred with a nod, sounding like he agreed with his new master as he pointed casually at Pikkon with his right index finger.

Pikkon stared across the space between him and his newest opponent, keeping his guard up even more and studied the new and more evil monster, reading his body language in anticipation of a surprise attack.

"_Drat, I can no longer sense Olibu's or King Yemma's Ki signatures at all, except his, which seems as if though he's everywhere."_

Silence hung in the air between the three beings for several moments, before Babidi's eyes briefly fell upon Pikkon's halo before returning to the fighter himself.

Babidi then growled hatefully a little, as looking at the green-skinned fighter now reminded him of a similar being who mutilated him during the fight between Majin Vegeta and Majin Buu, after the former blasted his ship away.

He then finally spoke, but in an icy tone. "I can see you're not from around here. What brings you to HFIL on this wonderful day?" Babidi sneered mockingly at Pikkon, as he placed both hands on his hips.

The other didn't react to the casually hurled insult and replied with a forced smirk,

"Well you see, I'm one of the stronger people in the Otherworld, and the Kai's have become a little concerned about Janempa here, messing up the fabric of reality and space, as well as destroying the barrier between the Living World and Otherworld. You can say I'm just here to rectify all of that!"

"Oh, is that right?" Babidi chuckled, his head very slightly bobbed up and down a little as he laughed. "His name is Majin _Janemba _now_. _And perhaps you are not aware of who I 'am and the powers that I wield at my disposal."

Pikkon now smirked at Babidi as he continued, "no, I'm not. However, I know that you're somehow responsible for the change _Janemba_ has gone through, and the major increase in his power. He was nothing like this minutes ago when I first met him, even though he was very strong back then."

"Well you see, " Babidi began, his eyes narrowing, "during my time in the realm of the living, most of my previous minions have either failed or defied me, or I had no more use for them. I even had the misfortune of meeting these so-called 'heroes' who happened to be stronger and successful in destroying them, like in Majin Buu's case, who was once under my control."

"Hmm, so you're that treacherous old wizard, Babidi, that unleashed that pink freak on the entire universe. The Kais have said some interesting things about you." Pikkon recalled all this almost immediately. The Majin Buu debacle only happened not too long ago.

"Of course, I see that my reputation precedes me." Babidi grinned proudly, "But back to what I was talking about, all along, I've been waiting for a particular, very strong and special being who had the greatest potential and evil in their hearts ever seen and known, the perfect being to serve me, Babidi. And it was presented to me in the form of Janemba!" He nodded down to his left at his new minion, who giggled evilly.

"Seeing his warping powers and abilities have impressed me greatly. He's perfect! With him and his abilities under MY control, I'll finally become the ruler of both the Living World and Otherworld! Hahaha!"

"There's just one problem with that plan though," Pikkon said, "Me. I'm standing right in front of you...and, even if Janempa is now many times stronger than I'am now, I WILL stop you two, no matter what it takes!" Pikkon finished firmly before he summoned a blazing white aura, rippling powerfully through his body.

Babidi closed his eyes and scoffed as he shook his head.

"Well, with that kind of attitude and thinking, you're going to end up getting badly hurt, or worse!" He mocked as he opened his eyes again.

"But what do I care!? You're just another prospective hero that I'll have no compunction in having Janemba crush like a little worm!"

Babidi then looked down to his left again at Majin Janemba.

"Janemba, go make an example of him." He turned round back to face Pikkon with a cruel smile.

"Heheheh - Janemba, Janemba!" The new Majin grinned wickedly, preparing to have some fun now, as Pikkon held himself in his current stance with the confidence acquired from countless years of combat experience.

Keeping his senses alert regarding Majin Janemba's powers, and needing to attack first and fast as possible, Pikkon quickly took off into the air and charged straight at the monster with a retracted fist, as he phased out and appeared right in front of him.

But before he knew it, Pikkon felt a huge, pudgy yellow fist powerfully crash straight into him, knocking the dazed fighter back the opposite way.

As Pikkon's body eventually landed on and skidded across the smooth purple floor, he flipped back onto his feet, trying to shake off the pain in his body, as he tried to regain his focus. Majin Janemba laughed evilly in the way you'd expect from a demonic offspring, clapping mockingly at him.

Pikkon now snarled.

_"Damn, how did he do that?"_ The fighter wondered, _"I better not get too close. His powers may give him a good level of defense that will stop me from getting a single blow in on him. Even though this won't work either, but I better stick to using Ki blasts until I can find a good opening or a weakness to exploit." _

"All right big boy, if you wanna do things the hard way, then FINE!" Pikkon then summoned emerald Ki particles in his right hand, that then gathered to create the dangerously-looking orb, the size of a soccer ball, which was known as his Super Energy Bomb attack.

But with a twist: halfway, they'd scatter in thousands of more Ki spheres, that would take the monster by surprise.

As he did this, he then saw that half of Majin Janemba, with his right arm disappearing inside a circular portal, looking as if though he was rummaging around inside of it, searching for something.

Then all around Pikkon, not one, not two but three warp portals opened up in the air all around him; one on either side and one just above his head.

Then three giant fists belonging to the new Majin, shot out of them and the next thing Pikkon felt, was himself crying out in extreme pain, his red eyes bulging out of their sockets as he felt his body being crushed in different angles, his body being 'sandwiched' in between the trio of fists.

He also felt his ribs breaking by a force unknown and terrible, his charging energy blast dissipating in the process as the groaning Pikkon fell to the ground and landed with a thud! His body sprawled out, arms slightly outstretched across the floor.

"Well, would you look at that! Janemba is barely even trying and it seems you're already on the ropes! What a pity! Hahahaha!" Babidi giggled gleefully as he shook his head in mockery at Pikkon.

Pikkon now grunted through the pain as he tried to push himself up quite forcefully, his body and head aching agonizingly, as he looked up with his left eye slightly open and his right one completely closed.

"I...can't...give...up. Have to...free...K-King...Y-Yemma! Restore...barrier!" Pikkon murmured weakly to himself, as he slowly looked up.

Ignoring the pain flooding through his body, Pikkon pushed himself back onto his feet. He was still slightly hunched over, having not yet recovered from his ordeal, but he maintained a defiant and determined look at the two evil beings in front of him.

Then he felt something grab him by the top of his head, and Pikkon found himself being yanked up by Janemba's large hand protruding out from another portal above his head. It was gripping his skull tightly, making him grunt in pain as he instinctually raised his hands up against Janemba's, trying desperately to release himself, as he was pulled through it and appeared right in front of Majin Janemba's sadistically-looking face.

Bringing his left hand up, the reality warper, with his right hand too, gripped Pikkon's entire body with both hands, and squeezed hard, eliciting a shriek of pain from the fighter.

Both Majin Janemba and Babidi began laughing sadistically, enjoying Pikkon's painful screams echoing throughout the deserted realm of HFIL.

"Good! Make him suffer, Janemba! Show him what happens when one DARES to stand in the way of me, Babidi, the greatest sorcerer in the universe. Crush his bones to dust!" Babidi goaded his new minion.

Pikkon tried hard to escape, even using his dwindling strength to flex his way out, but the monster's grip was just too strong.

He now had already felt his bones and organs crushing from the colossal pressure being applied on him. It wouldn't be long until he was completely broken.

With quick thinking aided by survival instinct, Pikkon, with effort, opened his eyes and fired a swift Kiai blast from them, hitting Majin Janemba in his right eye and making him squeal in pain, and kicking away in pain as he released Pikkon and brought his right hand up to cover his injured eye. As a gasping Pikkon flew up into the air, he stopped as he leaned over, trying to catch his breath and let his beaten body recover.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY NEW MONSTER!?" Babidi's raspy voice roared in the air at Pikkon, as the wizard went up to a grunting and seemingly whimpering Majin Janemba, still holding his shot-at eye as Babidi seemingly was speaking to it in his own way of placating it.

As Pikkon panted through his pain, he began reflecting on the situation. _"This is going to be tough! I doubt even me and Olibu together will be enough to stop him! This is serious! There has to be something we can do to beat it!"_

Before he realised it, Majin Janemba's right fist had appeared behind him via his warp portal, and knocked the wind out of Pikkon's body as the fighter was hit in the back by surprise.

As he was sent flying forwards, another warp portal opened and Majin Janemba's left fist slammed into him at the front, leaving a saliva-spitting Pikkon in a very stunned daze. The monster capitalized on this by delivering four more consecutive hits to Pikkon like this, sending him backwards and forwards into a rally.

Until finally, with a grunt, the Otherworld fighter outstretched his arms and legs desperately halfway, and forced his energy ahead of him to act as an airbrake, bringing him to an abrupt halt. He turned back towards the pair grinning from ear to ear at him.

Majin Janemba then puffed out his rotund stomach, where his cannon-like orifices stood to attention, and all four of then glowed in a deadly, orangish-yellow color, preparing his devastating Rapid Energy Cannon.

Then Pikkon saw rounds of large energy spheres flying out of them like limitless ammunition towards him, as well as some flying blindly in other directions, as Majin Janemba had now already rolled onto his side and then upside down, and spun around on the spot, like a spinning top of deathly energy spheres.

The stray spheres scattered in every area of HFIL, demolishing every structure in sight and unleashing large orange dome-shaped explosions upon the realm, that violently rumbled and shook the foundations of HFIL like a huge earthquake, as well as illuminating the entire place multiple times in an orange hue color momentarily before clearing.

Some of them even crashed into and destroyed plenty of the floating jelly-beans, erasing them from existence.

Pushing himself, Pikkon evaded the first two to his left and his right, by vaulting over them and then front-flipped over the third, before ducking under the fourth and then retaliating back towards its' source by firing his one of his own blasts with his right hand.

Soon however, one of Majin Janemba's Rapid Energy Cannon blasts collided into his sphere and detonated upon impact, igniting a furious yellower-green explosion of light, as a shockwave pulsed through the grounds of HFIL.

The reality-warping Majin continued with the Rapid Energy Cannon attack, firing a majority of his blasts towards Pikkon, hoping to deal more damage to him.

Realising he was trapped and knowing that he could not survive the incoming salvos of the deadly orbs that were inbound on his position, thinking sharply, Pikkon then decided to use one of his techniques to help him get out of this tight spot.

"Hyper Tornado!" He cried, as he began to slowly spin his body around, as the blasts were closing in on him.

As Pikkon spun faster, a sudden buzzing whine filled the air as Pikkon was now engulfed and stood in the middle of a column of a roaring artificial wind that looked like a devastating tornado.

As the monster's Rapid Energy Cannon balls entered the tornado's grip, they were pulled around it, and then shot right back at Majin Janemba in a lethal swarm, who had now stopped spinning and had just sat up, and making Babidi shriek in horror as he brought both his arms up to shield himself as he faced to his left.

The reality warper was now faced with the task of defending himself as he tried to slap and flick away the onslaught of his own blasts.

While he deflected a majority of them, he then unleashed a large aura of Kiai from his mouth and blew them all into harmless particles, that floated around in front of him harmlessly.

Pikkon stopped spinning and allowed his Hyper Tornado to dissipate so he could survey his work. His opponent had not taken any of his countered hits and seemed to be fine, barring a few scorch marks, while Pikkon's body was decorated in purple bruises, and a few big bloody cuts on his chest.

Seeing that the Majin was momentarily distracted by the glowing particle dusts of his former attack, Pikkon wasn't about to wait for his opponent.

He began forming his hand signs for his signature move.

The one that almost allowed him to beat Goku in their match in the previous Otherworld tournament.

Pikkon brought his outstretched arms and joined his fists together in front of him and cried, "Thunder Flash!"

A pillar of flame leapt forth from his fists in a column of fire and smoke, and cascaded down to meet his target, who had just looked up to see a tidal wave of fire rush down towards him.

As soon as it got within range, the new Majin raised his left hand as if to catch it and caused another circular portal to open up, and immediate swallowed the entire fiery column up before closing up.

Pikkon panted rigorously, his chest heaving up and down as his arms stayed in the same position to do a Thunder Flash Attack.

His eyes had widened in horror, all of his energy went into it...and it failed.

Two portals had now opened up on both sides of the oblivious fighter, then from both of them, they each blasted out Pikkon's own Thunder Flash Attack right back at him, engulfing the off-guard and currently-screaming fighter in a ball of fire, his agonizing screams echoed throughout the air.

After a few moments, the fire cleared to reveal a heavily-scorched and groaning Pikkon; his Thunder Flash had singed both his clothes and skin almost to a crisp. His form shook with pain and his eyes were blank, the fighter having just been beaten and now no longer had the required energy to able to continue.

Pikkon's body then fell back down to and he crashed into the ground in a smoldering heap, lying sprawled out once again on his chest, and not about to get back up any time soon.

"Excellent, Janemba! Hahaha!" Babidi applauded vigorously, his clapping resounded in the air. "Excellent! Bravo! Marvellous!"

Majin Janemba giggled evilly as he too applauded his own actions, as they both were watching with avid glee at the green-skinned fighter's vulnerable and non-moving form.

"Now, it's time to return to Earth to carry out my revenge! Janemba, how about you use your powers to open up a portal back to the Living World right here, so we can immediately leave." Babidi ordered as he looked at his new minion, but he did not respond or follow his command. Several moments passed but still nothing.

"Hey, Bonehead!" Babidi snapped in anger, raising a right fist up at the reality-warping monster, "I just gave you an order! Follow it! Now!"

Majin Janemba turned to his right to face his new 'master' and growled a little at him, making the wizard now look at him in fear.

Then the Majin looked to his left and laughed with evil mirth, before then leaping up into the air and bounced down onto the ground, leaving a small crater on the ground as he continued leaping and heading in that direction.

"Janemba! Get back here! I order you to return NOW!" Babidi shouted as he flew off after him. But his new monster still didn't listen, making him cry out in frustration and anger. He could see that this might get troublesome for him like with Majin Buu.

Anyone he had used the Majin Seal on, had always obeyed his commands immediately without fail, with the memorable exception of Vegeta.

But Janemba was pure evil and with a child's mind, meaning he should have been really easy to control and manipulate, but somehow he was now being able to be quite rebellious.

Which was odd, considering that the monster was very compliant with his orders, in wanting to beat down Pikkon.

Babidi just hoped that everything he had went through with Majin Buu, would not have to be repeated here.

* * *

><p><span><em>Earth<em>

A battle-crying Gohan shot up towards Hirudegarn's face, nimbly dodging both the Kashvar monster's angry swipes with its humongous arms, from side to side and threw an earth-breaking right fist towards the center of Hirudegarn's cranial skull, but for the seventh time, the monster's form became intangible once again, dissipating in the form of it violet mist and wind, as it swirled around a frustrated Gohan, then getting behind him and materializing into the giant behemoth, which was about to launch another surprise attack on his opponent.

"Damn, I can't seem to track his movements! He's too fast."

Then his gut instinct kicked in warningly, and acting on it, Gohan phased out just in time as Hirudegarn's fist hammered down through his blurring lines.

He appeared to the monster's left a mile away, with a charged gold Ki grenade humming in his right hand, and threw it forcefully through the air and hit the left side of Hirudegarn's face, before a large gold explosion pulsed out widely from the impacted spot, destroying the surrounding desolate skyscrapers in the vicinity as they crumbled helplessly to the ground, their eventual remains caused slight tremors to travel through the ground.

Despite a large haze of black smoke covering the top Hirudegarn's gigantic frame, the hybrid knew that it probably wasn't hurt that much despite his attack containing enough energy to reduce an entire city to dust.

But thanks to its mysterious invulnerability, Hirudegarn didn't receive much damage, and was still in the game.

As Gohan was about to fly back to the behemoth, something phased in front of him, blockading his path to the monster.

Gohan's eyes widened in curiosity at the new figure stood before him.

Then his heart sank a little as he slowly began to recognise the person in front of him, and a livid expression plastered itself over his face.

"You!" Gohan hissed in anger as he clenched his right fist tightly.

The figure ahead of him had dark green skin that was the color of poison, and the black spots gleamed with darkness coming from them.

His huge feet and legs hung down lazily in the air, his pink eyes maintained the same pride spark of triumph in them the last time Gohan saw him.

His face looked humanoid and pale, he had purple lines down the sides of both of his cheeks like Frieza had. His lips curled into his familiar prideful smirk, his large, twin-head crest atop his cranium attracting much attention like the wings moving on his back.

His arms were crossed over his chest as a fiery yellow-golden aura surrounded the being, with sounds of screams and terror coming to Gohan's mind.

There was no mistaking the Ki he was feeling, nor the same feeling of fear and doom he felt years ago, although he was currently no longer affected by it.

The bio-android known as Cell, now smirked at his destroyer from seven years ago.

"Hello, Gohan. Did you miss me?" Gohan didn't respond, just merely glaring at him in disbelief.

"It's so good to see you once again. How have you been?"

Gohan still didn't respond, merely just growled causing the creature to sigh, but it was more mocking than it sounded. He brought the aura around him down to a point, though it still shone brightly and fiery.

"Really now Gohan, must you act so childish? What have I ever done to earn the silent treatment?" The creature paused, and then smiled evilly.

"Oh yes, now I remember, it just slipped my mind! Seven years, it's been hasn't it? Since your father sacrificed himself, to clean up your mistake of not finishing me earlier, when you had the chance."

The bio-android grinned as he saw Gohan's stare become more murderous and his aura to blaze out a little.

"What are you doing here, Cell? You're supposed to be dead!" He snarled coldly, gazing icily at the person, who Gohan had lost his father to, at the Cell Games tournament.

"Well, old friend, thanks to an unfortunate mishap in the Otherworld, that destroyed the barrier around the Check-In Station, all the deceased are able to return to this realm, and so I made it back here. And since I happened to be in the neighborhood, I thought that I'd come over and greet an old friend. You!" Cell smiled as Gohan continued to glare at him coldly, with the same look of hatred and disgust from their last battle.

Aside from that, the bio-android had confirmed Piccolo's theory that the barrier between the two worlds was gone. Gohan had already deduced that if that were the case, if he was to blast Cell away, thanks to the downed barrier, he could still return from the Otherworld.

Gohan had now wondered if King Yemma was getting the relevant people to fix the barrier as soon as possible.

"I must say Gohan, I am very surprised that you recognized me so quickly. Then again, I wouldn't be surprised if you've kept seeing me in your nightmares." Cell sneered at him, revelling at the sight of Gohan's ever-increasing dark look.

The white energy around Gohan doubled in size again, the ground shaking longer this time, large fragments of rocks, destroyed trucks and vehicles, and large severed remains of buildings, began rising from the ground below.

Cell eyes widened in horror and amazement as his jaw automatically hung right down, his body flooding with chills.

What was this new power? Gohan was stronger than Cell could ever dare to fathom. It was monstrous! Even more horrifyingly terrible than that...Super Saiyan Two, was it?

It was the half-Saiyan's turn to enjoy the look on Cell's face, and it wasn't even his full power. While Gohan had been training, Cell, because he did not possess an Otherworld body,—with the benefit of becoming stronger through training—he had instead remained at the same plateau of power, after when he survived his own explosion on King Kai's planet, and returned to Earth more stronger than before, and then Gohan sent him to Yemma for good. HFIL residents could not get any stronger, even if they trained really arduously.

"What's the matter, Cell? Don't like what you feel?" Gohan taunted with a smirk. "Then this should warn you to stay out of my way for now. Don't worry though, once I'm done with that monster, I'll be back to deal with you next." He said, nodding over the bio-android's left shoulder at Hirudegarn, who was vomiting out a sea of fire at a building, incinerating it, fortunately, according to Gohan's Ki senses, no occupants were inside.

Cell then forced himself to smirk confidently and regain his composure, but Gohan's power was just...eating away at him. But he knew he was a Saiyan, and knew they loved to train and get stronger.

"To be honest, Gohan," Cell chuckled as he held his opponent's gaze, "you shouldn't be worrying about any monsters. You should worry about me!"

Gohan then laughed. "Oh, really? Why don't you wake up and smell the coffee, Cell," he grinned, "I'm a lot stronger now than you'll ever be. If it weren't for the problems in the Otherworld, just one simple blast from me, and you'd be sitting round a campfire with your friends back in HFIL. If you have any, that is."

Gohan watched as Cell's eyes bulged with rage, the Perfect Warrior's fists clenched by his sides, shaking with fury, then calmed himself with a smile. "Well, speaking of friends, I haven't even been so polite enough as to introduce you to them."

"What? YOU have friends?" Gohan sneered mockingly at his nemesis, folding his arms over his chest. "This I gotta see. Just who would even bother being friends with the likes of you, Cell?"

Then Cell's pride-filled smirk widened even more as he closed his eyes and chuckled, before he opened them again. "You'd be very surprised, Gohan. Wouldn't he...Frieza?"

"Freiza?!" Gohan gasped in shock as he saw Cell look to his left, and when Gohan looked to his right, he saw the Arcosian tyrant, who now had appeared, floating several meters away, staring at Gohan with his arms crossed over his chest, nearly every part of his body was held together by a lot of prosthetics, brown carapaces and artificial limbs.

His half steel-plated tail was swishing from side to side casually behind him. He even had that same sadistic grin Gohan remembered him having all those years ago, back on Namek, despite the scars and metal plates slightly adorned his facial features. Then alongside of him, to his left was his father, King Cold.

He towered over his son in height, and wore blue battle armor with large shoulder pads. A black and red cape hung down from behind him, the skin on his muscular arms and legs was colored in pale violet. White wrist pads with pink lined carapaces covered his forearms, and had similar pads covering his shins too.

His big black horns were lined and protruded out widely, as if to form a quite wide 'W' with his dark teal domed head. There was a sense of aristocracy about him, as his arms too were crossed over his chest, his face smiling arrogantly.

Next to him, further to the right, now appeared two different groups of four and five respectively; the Ginyu Force and...Bojack's pirate crew; the long, bushy red-haired and facially-scarred leader, already in his muscular, Super- Heran form.

Gohan merely scoffed at the sight and shook his head in mockery, before Frieza said, "well, well if it isn't the son of my favorite monkey." He scoffed condescendingly.

"By the way, Gohan," Cell spoke, "current talk of the town is, is that you have a new father now. A fusion of Goku and Vegeta?! My, I knew what an arrogant and prideful old fool Vegeta was, but to agree to actually SHARE a body with a rival he detested so much!? It boggles the mind."

"Well, Vegeta had changed in the last seven years a bit." Gohan said, "and they had no choice but to do it to beat Majin Buu. But that's all in the past. Now, are all you clowns going to move out of my way and wait your turn? Or do I have to make you?"

Cell roared with laughter. "The arrogance! Wow, I really missed you, my friend." The bio-android grinned. "But it saddens me to say this, but this is where we say goodbye to you and this planet."

Gohan's eyes narrowed in confusion, wondering what his opponent from seven years ago, had meant.

"I noticed Gohan. Your power is quite unfathomable right now. Even far more impressive than the one you unleashed upon me after I crushed that foolish Android Sixteen's head beneath my boot." Cell nodded.

"Yes, begrudgingly I'll admit, you're stronger than I could ever imagine. But despite that, it's far from perfection. And learning from past mistakes, I'm going to go with my new plan that I formulated with these friends of mine." Then the bio-android laughed malevolently as he gestured to those around him with his left arm.

"And what plan is that?" Gohan stared coldly at Cell. Cell smiled evilly.

"SAY GOODBYE TO EARTH!" Cell roared maniacally, as he quickly charge as huge golden Ki orb within his right hand, his pink pupils targeting a crevice below him, for his blast to penetrate deep under, and ignite the Earth's core, resulting in the Earth's demise.

As Gohan was about to phase over to stop Cell, he heard an earth-breaking BOOM! ahead of him.

Which now made Cell involuntarily let his charging blast fade out, looking behind him with shock and curiosity, as well as everyone else. Then their eyes widened with unimaginable terror reflected in them.

Stood towering over them menacingly, was the bestial monstrosity, Hirudegarn. His fists clenched up by his sides, eying his new variety of victims to prey upon.

All the returned villains couldn't help but feel quite frightened and shocked of the hulking beast before them. King Cold and Frieza screamed in terror before they fled, taking off to their left and flew away at their top speeds, while the others stayed rooted in place out of shock.

"ROOOOAAAARRRRGGHHHH!" Hirudegarn roared angrily, its head flung back as if it was trying to get the Heavens to hear his call.

"Um guys, does anyone know, wha' the fuck is that thing?!" Jeice screamed out in a shrill sound. Nobody replied, too scared to do so. The creature started walking, each step shaking the city to its core foundations.

Hirudegarn kept his predatory gaze onto his stunned and unmoving victims, as below them, many still-alive civilians ran away in fear from the monstrosity.

The monster then swung its enormous tail around over his left shoulder as its tip pointed towards the villains, as Gohan just stared on but braced himself for what was to come.

The tip opened up, then to everyone's horror, countless amounts of organic pink slimy vines shot out of the tip's opening and reached towards the villains and the civilians below, forcefully latching on to their bodies and began retracting them.

Cell tried to fight them off, but with the vines piercing the center of his forehead and biceps, he screamed "NNOOO!"

His pupils now went blank, before he was grabbed along with the vine-engulfed, screaming Ginyu Force and the Herans, unable to no longer move or resist the vines, and the group of sixty plus terrified and struggling civilians.

The victims, including the villains Gohan and his father and their friends had fought before, were all pulled back into the tip of the tail, vanishing within it before it closed.

Inside of the beast's body, the victims' bodies were quickly digested and converted into very-needed source of energy and enhancing the power of Hirudegarn.

Gohan watched in complete horror of what had just happened, his left eye twitching in shock of what he had just saw, especially he saw Hirudegarn roar as it was covered in evil purple bio-electricity, his power skyrocketing than ever before.

Only Frieza and King Cold had survived being taken by the vines as both had fleed in terror from the size of Hirudegarn, as well as not wanting to see what its tip contained or be harmed badly by whatever came out of it.

Hirudegarn then fired a left fist into a building so hard, it disintegrated into billions of pieces of rubble, and the shockwave released also did the same to the ones behind it, testing out its new inhuman strength.

"Well…even with Cell, gone, it still leaves him again." said Gohan as he saw Hirudegarn looming around, and unleashed another stream of angry fire from its mouth, burning down more buildings in West City. To his left, he also spotted a cloaked figure nearby on a building top, trying to command the monster.

"Hirudegarn!" Hoi raised his arms, in a futile attempt to make him appear more commanding to the monster. "Obey me!"

The monster turned to face him, growling menacingly.

Gohan, summoning his silver aura around him, raced over towards the beast but Hirudegarn vanished in a large vapor of purple mist. Gohan's eyes widened as he sensed the creature behind him instinctually once again, turning around in time to block in X-fashion with his arms, as the chop from the beast, the heel of its right hand pushing him to the side, Gohan's blocking arms absorbed the entire impact, as he was thrown some meters back.

"Mind, if we cut in?"

Gohan lowered his arms and turned around to see Piccolo, with Goten and Trunks standing either side of him, and Tapion and Videl, all behind him.

To Piccolo's left behind Goten, Videl held onto Tapion as support, with his left arm around her shoulders. The group had been fighting off zombies and vampires from the building they were on, while Gohan dealt with the monster.

"Sure, be my guest." Gohan smiled as he nodded.

Piccolo then removed and threw his weighted turban and cape to the ground below him, indenting the hardened, rubble-covered ground encompassing them. He grunted, and a pearly white flame enveloped his body.

The Namekian clenched his hands, flexing his forearms, before dropping into a fighting stance, and phased over to Gohan's right, ready to fight side by side, like the old times. As Videl flew off to a nearby building with Tapion, to let him rest, Goten and Trunks also joined the pair: Goten by Gohan's right and Trunks on Piccolo's left.

The monster just gazed at them, not recognising any difference in the new addition to the threat presented from the lone fighter. Only more victims for him to crush, or consume.

"You guys ready!?" Gohan asked them.

The Namek and the two children nodded firmly, their expressions glaring at the monster ahead.

"Then, let's go!"

And all four of the Z- Fighters charged at Hirudegarn.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN: <strong>__** Thanks for reading guys. **_

_**With Janemba, I didn't want him to be just a simple slave. I wanted to make a little twist that he'll be rebellious to Babidi, especially with all the evil inside of Janemba that 's amplified to the point that he'd even defy his master. Really don't like that Babidi.**_

_**Cell and the other villains have been absorbed! Which means they no longer exist in the universe now! This is why Vegito tricked Buuhan into absorbing him, so he could rescue his sons and Piccolo before he outright killed him. Or they'd never come back, as according to DBZ rules of absorption, once the absorbee is part of the absorber, the absorbee can never return.**_

_**Speaking of Vegito. He's been absent for two chapters now. But don't worry, to those who are missing him, he'll be in the next one.**_

_**Thanks and see ya soon**_

_**Yours Truly**_

_**SuperSaiyanKnight**_


	23. Chapter 23: Face-Off

**Rise of Two Evils Saga-Chapter Twenty-Three: Face-Off**

The heavenly, emerald-green, blissful skyline of New Namek was very noticeable above in the air, providing the perfect and distinct sight about the planet. Below, the tides of the teal-colored ocean continued to roll away, and splash onto nearby islands.

On a lone archipelago, sat in the middle of the light teal ocean, stood all around on it were fields of blue trees that were shaped similar to large lollipop sticks, most being over a dozen feet tall, that were beginning to blossom and flourish, contributing towards in restoring the natural beauty of the planet's surface, after Kid Buu appeared here not too long ago, before Vegito destroyed him at the climax of their awesome battle.

It certainly added a near-flawless texture to the planet's surface besides the green oceans and islands covered in blue grass. The neighboring islands around the aforementioned archipelago still seemed empty, except for one on the right ten miles away, that held a Namekian village, where the New Namek's Grand Elder, Moori lived with a small group of his subjects.

On the particular, lone and sparse island, sat on its soft blue grass, in cross-legged positions were the the Old Kai and Kibito Kai, the Supreme Kais, who were the Gods of Creation and Guardians of the Seventh Universe.

Having been residing with the Namekians on their native planet in the last six weeks, until a full Namekian year had passed in the form of one hundred and thirty days, (nearly five months) before the Dragon Balls were active once again and Porunga could be summoned to restore The Sacred Planet of The Kais.

Until then, the two Kais made New Namek their temporary home but chose to be on this particular empty land for their own privacy. Although every day, they were visited twice a day by Moori and a few of his fellow natives, just to check up on them and inquired if they needed anything, and made sure the pair were very well looked after.

Recently, the Kais had sensed a great disturbance on Earth, in the form of the legendary monster known as Hirudegarn, the monster created by the Kashvar wizards, that nearly destroyed the Planet Konats and also other planets in the South Galaxy.

One and a half months had only just passed by since the threat of Majin Buu, his terror and defeat still fresh in their minds. Peace had only just begun recently, and already it seemed that the universe was in a terrible peril once again.

And to make matters many times worse, the recent destruction of the barrier between the Living World and the Otherworld had allowed the deceased to return, and a reality-warping monster, under the control of the same wizard that was also the master of Majin Buu, a wizard the Kais had an enmity with and his predecessor, was now on the loose.

The universe was now facing chaos at a colossally high level! So much for all the small peace everyone had enjoyed so far.

Old Kai, the oldest out of the two was holding his mystical Crystall Ball in his hands, studying it scrutinously as did his descendant, who was slightly leaning over forwards, observing the current events that were taking place on Earth, and in the Otherworld simultaneously in the Ball.

"I must confess, this is a very unsettling and precariously dangerous situation we have before us, young one." The Old Kai spoke as he still kept his eyes locked onto the Ball. "I'd say that the Majin Buu situation earlier, may even pale in comparison to what's going on in both those worlds."

Kibito Kai nodded. "Indeed, Ancestor. It hasn't even been that long since Majin Buu. And now it seems that not only is the universe under threat once again, but with the transpired events that have occurred in the Otherworld, the very fabric of reality and existence in both worlds themselves, are now truly at risk!"

Old Kai nodded. "Of course. Just when we thought a pink chewing-gum for a monster was the worst creature to ever exist, suddenly these two new monsters show up on the scene, rivalling for that title. Plus with the barrier down between both worlds, the deceased are roaming the Earth as if though it's Carnival Day!"

In the Crystall Ball, it was in split-screen vertically, the left showing a giant, hulking monster with a skull, trying to swat Goten and Trunks away with the heel of its right hand, only for the two boys to jump over it and retort by firing golden Ki blasts towards it, only for it to materialize into a cloud of purple fog, letting the blasts go right through the haze.

To the right, the two Kais saw Babidi, with his arms flailing around in anger, seemingly ranting away at a yellow, over-portly, obese monster who could manipulate reality to his whim. The monster was already sat on the ground, doing nothing but probably ignoring Babidi as his empty eyes stared ahead, an evil smile spread across his face.

"This Babidi, you were telling me about earlier? You were saying that he possesses a certain control spell, that not only brings those under his command who have a fragment of evil in them, but also boosts their innate potential, like he did with Vegeta, correct?"

"Yes, Ancestor," the younger Kaioshin nodded grimly, a frown now surfaced on his face. "It's apparent, that he obviously used that spell to bring that reality-warping monster under his control. With that much power at his disposal, the endless possibilities of what he could do, is too horrible to even think about."

Old Kai then frowned. "Yes. And also you said that you're also familiar with this...Hirudegarn, that monstrosity who Gohan is currently fighting with as we speak?"

"Yes, Ancestor." Kibito Kai nodded once again. "It is known that many centuries ago, a race of magicians, the Kashvars, created a monster with untold wrath of power that decimated planets and tried to wipe out different races..."

After Kibito Kai finished explaining Hirudegarn's origins and the events that took place on Konats, Old Kai sighed as he closed his eyes.

"It is our job to watch over ALL of the universe, not just stay committed to pursuing one particular threat, no matter how dangerous that person may be, but also to keep a close eye on those who may have or develop the same goals of destroying the face of the universe in the future. The safe-keeping of the entire Seventh Universe is our responsibility, young one. It is only now that I realize, that there are many more dreadful beings in existence in this universe. Ones we may have the misfortune of meeting one day."

The younger Kaioshin of the Seventh Universe, sighed heavily as he looked away from the Crystal Ball, his ancestor was holding out in front of him, and at the blue grass in front. Reflecting thoughtfully in silence, in the past, as the Eastern Supreme Kai, his main primary focus in the many years that passed by, was tracking Babidi and Majin Buu had distracted and made him neglect his other duties and responsibilities required of his position as a Kaioshin.

He remembered, when Bibidi and Majin Buu appeared on the Kai planet and absorbed his fellow Kaioshins: The Northern, Western and Southern Supreme Kais, as well as their leader, The Grand Supreme Kai, also known as the Grand Daikaioh, who sacrificed himself to save the Eastern Kaioshin, allowing Majin Buu to absorb him.

Because of this, since he was the youngest and the least experienced, and that all of his fellow Kaioshins were all gone, Eastern Supreme Kai had never completed his training, instead having to prematurely assume the responsibility of not just his Eastern quadrant of the universe, but also the other three quadrants of the absorbed comrades of his.

With his bodyguard, Kibito as his only companion and student too, the pair spent years, seeking out Bibidi and his monster, eventually destroying the former and hiding the sealed monster away in a secret location on Earth. But in the process, since he was fixated on suppressing the threat of Majin Buu, he had not been watching closely of other new emerging threats in the other parts of the universe very much, that could even possibly rival Majin Buu.

"I know, Ancestor," Kibito Kai sighed to himself, as he closed his eyes in thought, "after what happened on our planet, I believed Buu was a far greater threat, a mindless, very powerful and unstoppable monstrosity, beyond any of our comprehension or imagination. But my entire fellow Kais, and even the Grand Daikaioh, had fallen before the horrible power of that demon. At that time, I believed Majin Buu was the greatest threat ever to exist in the Seventh Universe, due to the fact that nobody, in living memory, had attacked and defeated the Kais successfully. But, I really should have prioritized my duties towards the entire universe, and taken close action. Maybe, I could have helped in completely defeating and subduing the Kashvars. And remained vigilant on other threats too."

"There's no need to fret about it any longer now, young one," Old Kai assured his descendant as he looked up at him, then back into the Ball. "As you said yourself, you were young and inexperienced at the time. Having all of your fellow Kais and your master be absorbed before your very own eyes, must have been a real gut-wrenching and terrible experience that you'll never forget. Especially when, afterwards, all the responsibilities of every quadrant of the universe then fell upon your shoulders, must you have been under a great deal of pressure than you ever anticipated, and with so many obligations you had to fulfill as a Kai." The Old Kai said.

"What's done is done now. We may be Kais, but even still, we're far from perfect. As long as we learn from our mistakes and errors, we can ensure that they won't be repeated in the future. But perhaps some things are meant to be. So perhaps you should move on from this now."

Kibito Kai nodded slowly, his elder's words providing quite a big degree of comfort for him, as he then looked into the Ball once again.

"While Gohan and his allies are battling Hirudegarn, we need to take immediate action against Babidi and his new monster. By doing so, we may be able to unearth a way to restore the barrier by eliminating the threat this 'Janemba' poses, and return the deceased to the Otherworld."

"Yes, you're right. I wonder... where Vegito is, as of this moment? I thought he'd be actually in the field, countering at least one of those threats." The Old Kai's eyes narrowed into the Crystal Ball, the two images playing out before him blurred into a new scenery quickly.

In seconds, the two Kais were now watching Vegito performing several backflips, dodging several orange laser bolts from what appeared to be flying metallic spheres, in what appeared to be a steel-walled room.

"Well, it seems our boy is currently busy with his usual fitness regime of getting stronger. However...I don't believe he's on Earth as we speak." The Old Kai muttered, now attracting the curious gaze of Kibito Kai, who looked up quickly. With his eyes closed and his head leaning downwards slightly, it seemed the Old Kai was trying to find Vegito's Ki signature.

After several seconds, Old Kai found it already, just a couple of light years away. He felt Vegito's Ki was quite hot and spiking up a tiny bit in a way that confirmed to the Elder Kai, that the fused being was currently engaged in training, just like how he saw him in the Crystall Ball. "He's actually not far from here, for us to telepathically communicate with." Old Kai smiled, as he opened his eyes and looked at his descendant.

* * *

><p>The CC-X15 spacecraft was stood on the maroon sandy surface of an uninhabited planet; its four black titanium legs buried deep into the ground.<p>

After waking up from his hour and a half sleep a while ago, Vegito had the spacecraft landed on this planet, and went on to train in the Gravity Room in the last two hours. Vegito's eyes narrowed tightly, his gloved fists clenched by his sides, as seven training bots came flying speedily into his direction, and began firing salvos of orange laser bolts in his direction.

As soon as he saw the bot's small mounted cannons glow orange, Vegito pushed his body into action by forcing his right hand up, and maneuvered his body around in the air to his right, performing a one-handed cartwheel to the right.

The cartwheel was sluggish due to the gravity-amplified air slowing his motions down quite a bit, but it still allowed him to dodge them as he did this balletic move. As he landed with finesse and grace, he took off into the air and moved to his right, as behind him to the left, the bots began shadowing him, concentrating fire on him once again.

Vegito twisted his body around and maneuvered himself around the blasts, as the lasers missed and crashed into the steel-wall of the Gravity Room in his wake.

Vegito was currently training at the full, maximum fifteen thousand Gz, his Gravity Watch would allow. As his weight was two hundred and ten pounds, under fifteen thousand Gz, he weighed three hundred and fifteen tons. With the spacecraft's Gravity Room ability to go up to the maximum of fifty thousand times Earth's gravity, Vegito had only set it to ten thousand times that instead, giving Vegito's total artificial weight of over fifteen million short tons. And he was only warming himself up.

He now felt the blasts rain down and smash into the wall behind him, as he now ran across the shatterproof-window of the ship that displayed the starry display outside, and the crimson desert mountain cliffs of this empty planet he was on.

He now sprung up off the walls, heading into the direction of the bots, twirling evasively with effort, around their laser blasts, and then with his left hand, he pressed the red button on the bot that switched it off completely.

The fused being then spun around over to the next one and switched that one off. As Vegito dashed through another hail of orange bolts, he then heard a familiar voice fading into existence inside his mind, an elderly voice he hadn't heard for six weeks.

"Vegito, can you hear me?"

"...Old Kai?!" Vegito's eyes narrowed, as he switched off his third bot with his left arm.

"Yes, it's me, young one." The telepathic voice of Old Kai replied calmly.

"...what do you want?" Vegito grunted a little, as he somersaulted over another training bot, then slapped the button behind it with his right hand as he landed the right way up.

"Listen to me carefully, Vegito. This is both urgent and very important." Old Kai said.

"I'm all ears." Vegito responded, as he leaned his body from side to side nimbly, dodging more lasers in the protest.

"I know that the events that have happened with Majin Buu are just recent, but right now, the universe is in a major crisis once again. Both Reality and Existence is at stake!"

"What?!" Vegito now paused abruptly as he looked up above him, as if he'd seen the deity up there. "

At stake?" he now frowned darkly. "Does this happen to involve a small person named Hoi, and a monster known as Hirudegarn?"

"Well, partly yes." The Old Kai confirmed, but he frowned as he continued. "But how do you know about them?"

Vegito then threw himself over backwards and did a few more backflips as the bots chased after him, as he explained everything that had happened after Tapion was freed. Afterwards, Old Kai then nodded.

"Well, Hirudegarn is now only one of two threats that we face, as of this moment."

"There's another threat!?" Vegito exclaimed curiously as he switched off the last training bot, its power humming down.

"Yes, there is. Very possibly, even more dangerous and powerful than Hirudegarn!" Old Kai cried. "In the Otherworld, there's been a severe accident with the Soul Cleansing Machines. One of the workers responsible, has been doused in so much evil energy, that he's transformed into a very odd monster that has the ability to warp reality and dimensions in the universe.

Vegito's eyes widened. "Warp reality and dimensions?! Wow. That sounds interesting."

"Well it shouldn't be! It's incredibly very dangerous, and our existence along with that of the universe is under a grave threat!" Vegito heard Old Kai growl in his mind.

"On top of that, the barrier between the Living and the Dead no longer exists, and the dead have already escaped back to the Living realm. Without the barrier and other safeguards in place, they cannot come back. We need you to go over to the Otherworld and face this monster, which is known as Janemba, and destroy it. With it eliminated, everything will return to normal, the barrier will be restored and the deceased will be brought back."

A thrill of excitement and joy began circulating through every nerve of his body, his Saiyan instincts, that naturally hungered for combat, was completely enthralled. After one and a half months, Vegito would now finally get to see action against a new threat. Hopefully, this one would be stronger than Kid Buu. Plus the whole "warping reality" had definitely bought his intrigue.

"Computer, revert the gravity back to one G." Vegito said.

_"Acknowledged."_ A female monotonous voice replied as the humming Gravity machine then began whining down, its sound echoing throughout the room, as it was shutting off completely.

Vegito then felt his body become noticeably lighter as the pressure eased off of it.

_"Gravity has been restored to one G. You are now free to exit the Gravity Room. Please do so safely."_ The female voice said.

The training bots floated back up to their special holsters in the ceiling above. Vegito then brought his left arm up in front of his chest, and switched off his Gravity Watch with his right index finger depressing the button. He now wondered about how Hirudegarn had been freed. It wouldn't take a scientist of Bulma's intellectual caliber, to work out that Hoi was somehow involved.

"Are Gohan and the others fighting Hirudegarn right now?" Vegito asked as he walked over to the computer terminal, removing his watch with his right hand, placing it to the right side of the touchscreen monitor.

"Yes, all three of your sons are fighting that monster at this moment." Old Kai confirmed, making the flame-haired fusion.

"That's my sons!" Vegito chuckled to himself happily as he walked over to the left, and picked up a small brown bag half-filled with Senzu Beans with his right hand. Since after his birth, Vegito had always shared Goku's belief that the next generation should have a shot of saving the Earth, and gradually settle into doing so.

Theoretically, since being a fusion of two Saiyans, his lifespan may have been extended where he could live for, maybe a century or over. However, he didn't want any of his sons to be left too far behind, or to be too dependent on his power to protect them too much.

There could possibly be monsters or villains in the universe, that could be as strong or (Vegito very much doubted for now) stronger than even himself. If said threat could destroy Vegito, what chance would his half-sons have of defeating it together, or long after if Vegito passed away due to natural causes? He didn't want them getting complacent, which is why he encouraged them as much as he could, to take their training very seriously and adhere to it religiously. Despite the Earth being at peace, they all still lived in a dangerous universe.

Better to prepare than prepare to fail.

"I must inform you, Vegito," the Potara Saiyan heard Old Kai cut him from his train of thoughts, "that as long as the barrier is down, even if they destroy Hirudegarn, there is certainly a high possibility that it could still return to Earth. So really, it can't be actually destroyed and stay dead, until the other monster in the Otherworld, Janemba, is destroyed. Which is where you come in."

Vegito now ate one Senzu Bean from his right hand, and began chewing it in his mouth as tied the Senzu bag up. He then felt his power shoot right back up a bit, since he wasn't completely tired, but wanted to be at a peak condition to face this Janemba.

Old Kai said, "anyway, there's one other thing you must know about."

"Go on." Vegito urged. "Babidi is still in the Otherworld yet, and he has gained control of the monster, even having used his Mind Control powers to make it follow his command, and has made it even stronger in the process." Upon hearing this, Vegito's fists clenched tightly, anger filling his body as he remembered Babidi.

Vegeta's essence floated forwards in his mind, making Vegito feel more of his hatred towards that wizard. Vegito remembered Vegeta allowing Babidi to take control of him, for the sole aim of enhancing his strength so he could fight Goku and finally prove his superiority over him. With Babidi trying to order him as if he was a mindless slave, Vegeta just outright resisted him, and merely became more agitated with the wizard.

"I'm heading to the Check-In Station to check up on King Yemma, as the station is where the barrier was. I'll be in touch. Computer," Vegito now began talking to the spacecraft's AI, "activate all the spacecraft's safety and emergency protocols, along with all countermeasure systems."

_"Acknowledged."_ The AI's female voice rang out as Vegito then heard a sequence of beeping, the AI carrying out his order. The spacecraft was equipped with advanced radars and sensors, for example, it had a Richter sensor that could detect the movements of a planet's tectonic plates, and many different types of tremors and earthquakes that could damage or destroy the spacecraft's integrity. In an event should a powerful earthquake occur, the ship's radar and sensors would pick it up, the autopilot would activate, and the ship would perform the fastest vertical take-off like the Capsule Corp spaceships. If the ship was empty, it was then programmed to fly back to Earth, to Capsule Corp.

As Vegito mentally formed a picture of the Check-In Station to use his Instant Movement to teleport to, he heard the Old Kai and Kibito Kai wish him luck, just before he phased out to King Yemma's domain.

* * *

><p><span><em>Check-In Station<em>

Olibu was panting heavily as he was bent over, his face drenched with sweat that was dripping from it. For the past half hour, he had been firing blast after blast against the jelly-bean encasing King Yemma and the Check-In Station. But nothing came to fruition. And the blonde fighter seemed to be too tired to continue.

"It's no use, King Yemma. I've used my most powerful blasts, but the barrier will still not break, no matter how much I try!" Olibu exclaimed with frustration.

"You can't just give up, Olibu!" King Yemma cried in protestation.

"I know sir, but...I don't even have enough energy to continue blasting the barrier trapping you." Olibu replied sadly as he leaned back and stood up a little straight. "Even if I was at full power, I still wouldn't be able to break it. It's going to take someone with a lot of power to get through it."

On cue, a group of blurring lines appeared behind Olibu in the air, before materializing into an earring-wearing male with flame-like dark hair, a pair of bangs hanging over his forehead and dressed in a blue and orange gi.

"...Vegito?! Vegito, is that you?!" King Yemma shouted in surprise, seeing and remembering the recent arrival, as the one who defeated Majin Buu not too long ago. Olibu now turned around and looked stunned at the sight of the Saiyan who had just appeared without warning behind him. Vegito hadn't heard them yet as he was busy looking around himself, surveying the new look of the Check-In Station courtesy of this 'Janemba'.

_"Woah, this is some weird makeover the Check-In Station has."_ Vegito thought to himself. _"Jelly-beans? Really? I expected much stranger distortions, trails of fire or rabid monsters to be flying about the place, but jelly-beans?"_

"Vegito!" The Saiyan turned to look down to see King Yemma trapped inside a large golden jelly-bean, with his reflection being upside down. In front of him was a blonde warrior, who Vegito, through Goku's surfacing memories, recognized as Olibu, one of his fusee's fellow students under King Kai.

"I can't believe it's actually him!" Olibu looked on in awe. "The one who beat Majin Buu!"

Vegito phased down, appearing behind Olibu, who then turned around to see Vegito's back facing him.

"King Yemma, are you okay?" Vegito asked him, as he walked up to the jelly-bean.

"I'm fine for now, Vegito. But you gotta help Olibu get me outta here, and then see to that monster down in HFIL, who caused all this!" Vegito's Ki senses now picked up Majin Janemba's Ki signature, but to his amazement, the Majin's Ki had seemed to have shrouded the entire Check-In Station, and possibly the entire Otherworld omnipresently. He couldn't even sense King Yemma's or Olibu's Ki signatures despite being very close to them.

Plus, gauging the monster's strength according to the Ki signal he acquired, Vegito calculated that Majin Janemba's power was at least at the same level of Super Buu, after the latter absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo, maybe even be a bit stronger.

"Vegito, please try and see if you can free me from here!" King Yemma cried out, placing both hands against the wall of the jelly-bean. The Saiyan nodded as he began tapping the bean's surface with his right hand, checking out the density and thickness of the strange structure.

As soon as he tapped it, it rang out in a hard thud!, sounding like if it was made out of the strongest, hardened metal exterior ever produced. A memory of the East Supreme Kai holding a large, black three-dimensional cube known as Katchin above his head, entered his mind, not that he truly believed the bean was made from that.

But no strong metal in the universe could possibly withstand a part of Vegito's awesome power, could it?

The Saiyan lowered his appendage, and levitated to his feet and floated backwards a few meters.

"Get back," he ordered Olibu, as he looked over his right shoulder. The blonde warrior nodded as he took off behind him. "You too, King Yemma. This might get a little messy!" Vegito said, as he raised his right hand at the gold jelly-bean. A small golden energy orb swelled in size within the center of his palm as it grew to the size of a beachball.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Vegito heard the ogre judge cry out, as he ran off behind him to a safe distance.

The fusion then fired his energy orb straight into the golden jelly-bean, and exploded into a big flash of blinding gold light, illuminating the entire void and momentarily gave the surrounding multi-colored jelly-beans a golden hue color, and along with it, a powerfully roaring boom! echoed throughout the changed Check-In Station.

A large rippling arc of a stunning shockwave pulsed fiercely out from the impacted area, slamming straight into Vegito, who had just his left eye closed as he stared ahead, with his flame-hair whipping wildly in the air along with his Potara Earrings, although he was still firmly rooted in his spot.

The shockwave also crashed into Olibu, who had all the breath knocked out of him, most of his bones rattling very hard inside his body, almost to the dangerous point of completely breaking, and was thrown backwards along with the surrounding jelly-beans. Vegito's attack only contained a tenth of his full base form power, fortunately he concentrated most of the energy of the blast right into the jelly-bean, otherwise Olibu's bones would be reduced to paste.

After the giant wall of gray smoke peeled away, to Vegito's horror and amazement, his blast had not even penetrated the jelly-bean barrier. Not even a single scratch or crack was visibly in sight. However, the jelly-bean was shaking and vibrating very violently from the power of his blast, and it seemed that it wouldn't stop anytime soon.

Vegito now lowered his hand as he frowned. He was sure that, even though it contained a fraction of his power, his attack had more than enough magnitudal power to rip open the jelly-bean. A planet the size of Pluto would be completely erased with that blast. It seemed there were more to these ordinary jelly-beans than he had thought previously.

Inside of it, King Yemma's running footsteps were heard as he then appeared, with another hopeful smile on his face that then disappeared.

"What!?" The judge gasped incredulously. "A blast with that much power still didn't do anything!? Even I could feel the force of it, all the way from in here. And my office is still rocking a little with a mind of its own."

"The barrier is a lot stronger than I anticipated." Vegito said, as he folded his arms over his chest, looking at the ogre judge's reflection.

"Janemba's powers must be quite amazing, if it can create something to withstand a blast like that."

"Please Vegito, you got to try again, use more power!" King Yemma pleaded desperately, but the fused being shook his head with his eyes closed. "I can't, King Yemma."

Vegito sighed. "If I used complete full power or transformed to blast this 'bean barrier', I'd risk erasing you and the entire Check-In Station from existence, and possibly the Otherworld too."

"Well, you can't just stand there and do nothing!" King Yemma shouted with anger, both his hands banged into the wall of the still-vibrating jelly-bean from his side.

"Who said I was going to do just that!?" Vegito growled a little agitatedly, as he frowned at King Yemma, who gulped and lowered his hands.

"Listen, there may be one other way that might free you. And that is for me to go down to HFIL, and battle Janemba. When I defeat him, it may just undo everything he's done, and the Check-In Station and the Otherworld will be restored back to normal, just like how the Kais have said might happen." Vegito explained, watching King Yemma now pondering about this.

After several moments, he sighed as he looked back up at Vegito.

"Very well, Vegito. Go down there and beat that monster! But what will happen if you beat that monster, and everything still doesn't return to normal?"

"It will." Vegito said firmly.

"So what do I do? Sit tight and hope for the best?!" King Yemma said condescendingly.

"Well...yes. But," Vegito then turned around to his right to look behind him, to see Olibu slowly flying back towards them.

He had a couple of bruises over his muscular body, his greek-style white robes torn in several places, as well as his orange bandana that was barely in one piece. Olibu was holding his chest with his right arm, panting through the pain.

"Our mutual blonde friend here, will keep you company, and keep trying to find other ways of freeing you, in case we get lucky and bust you out of there eventually." Vegito finished as he saw Olibu land beside him, wheezing a little with pain and still holding his body.

"Hey, sorry about that blast," Vegito apologised to Olibu, as he scratched the top of his head with his left index finger, "I did concentrate most of its energy onto the bean holding King Yemma. Didn't really mean for it to end like that."

Olibu looked at him and waved off his apology with his left hand, coughing as he said, "it's...it's okay," he panted, as he now tried to smile, the man before him did have his comrade and fellow student, Goku's innocence within him, "but... tha-that was definitely some mean power you have. Never felt anything like it whilst living and dead."

Olibu now tried to chuckle as Vegito gave him a small smile.

"Here." the fusion now reached around to his left side with his right hand, and took out a small, thick brown bag from within his gi. Olibu watched as Vegito undid the narrow leather lace around it, and opened the bag, then placing his right hand into it, and took out what appeared to be a green bean.

Then he held his bean-carrying hand out to him. "Eat it. It'll clear the pain and injuries you may have, and restore your energy too."

Olibu stared at the bean before he took it with his left hand. Believing Vegito's words, Olibu placed the bean inside of his mouth and ate it. Then, almost instantaneously, Olibu felt the pain in his body vanish, his body itself already healed and his energy completely restored.

"Wow." Olibu smiled as he looked down at his clenched fists in front of him. "The pain has gone! And my energy is back! My body feels great." Olibu looked up at Vegito then at the bag the Saiyan carried in his left hand.

"What kind of beans are those?" The blonde warrior asked with curiosity. "Senzu Beans." Vegito replied as he tied the bag up with his hands, and placed it safely back within his gi. "One of my former masters on Earth, Korin, grows them."

"Hey, where's Baba?" King Yemma's voice thundered from in front of them. "I haven't seen her since she brought you, Olibu, and Pikkon over here!" Then after looking round to see no sign of her, he sighed, sounding cross. "I suppose that cowardly witch must have disappeared the moment she saw that monster!"

"Listen, King Yemma, I'm heading down to HFIL right now, to deal with Janemba and Babidi." Vegito said. "Olibu will stay here and try other ways of getting you out of there. So for now, just sit tight."

"Wait, Vegito," The Saiyan looked over his right shoulder at Olibu. "Pikkon was down there a while ago, trying to fight that monster, after its power somehow increased dramatically. I gotta bad feeling that he may be in trouble. Just look out for him if you see him alive down there." Vegito stared over at him, before nodding. And then, he leapt off the jelly-bean he was stood on and dived down, descending towards HFIL.

"Curse you, Janemba! Listen to me!" Babidi roared at the reality-warping monster, who was currently ignoring his master, and was busy shooting Kiai waves at the floating jelly-beans above with his left hand, watching them disperse into different directions and applauded himself.

"Urrggh! Why do these fat idiots always have to irritate and frustrate me endlessly!?" The wizard growled to himself, remembering his experience with the fat Majin Buu, as he appeared to Majin Janemba's right and turned around to face me. "Janemba, if you do not listen to my commands, you shall suffer the consequences of refusing to do so, and it won't be pretty!"

Majin Janemba now paused as if to ponder this. As a satisfied smile appeared on Babidi's face, believing he had finally got through to the beast, Majin Janemba's face quickly perked up. He then smiled excitedly, which surprised Babidi, as the reality warper let out a maniac laughter before twisting around and jumped in the air.

"Where are you going now, Janemba!? Darn it all!" Babidi seethed in heightening frustration, as he then went after his new minion for the umpteenth time. Little did the wizard know, was that Majin Janemba had sensed a very powerful energy source approaching HFIL from above, and wanted to greet it, before crushing his new prey as he did with Pikkon.

Vegito was currently in descent, passing in between more jelly-beans along the way until he saw what looked like a shiny purple wall, which got vastly bigger as he got closer, showing that he was approaching the ground surface of HFIL.

He then brought his feet up, and with his arms suspended in the air, Vegito used his Ki to slow himself down a little, and landed perfectly on the shiny, smooth purple floor, the sound of his feet landing on the floor echoed throughout the deserted realm.

_"So this Janemba has extended its reach all the way down here too."_ Vegito noted to himself as he looked around. It was futile to search for Ki signatures, as all he could sense was this omnipotent, evil Ki signal that was surrounding every realm around him and in the Otherworld, that may belong to Janemba.

Vegito looked around to see if there was a monster or huge beast around, but so far nothing.

Then Vegito's eyes found something...or someone lying sprawled out on the floor.

He then super-sped over to the body in a flash of blurring lines, appearing alongside it to the right, and crouched down to see if he could recognize the unconscious person. He noted that the person was green-skinned similar to Piccolo, and his blue and white robes were burnt. Bruises, burns and cuts decorated nearly all parts of his exposed skin.

Vegito then saw the memories of his fusees' respective lives, and in Goku's, he remembered fighting the green-skinned being who was on the floor, who happened to be stronger than his fusee, until the latter located a weakness in his opponent's signature attack, in which he couldn't move as he did this.

"_At least, Pikkon's not dead according to his Ki signature, which is a plus. But he's unconscious and badly hurt. However, it's nothing a Senzu can't fix."_ Vegito thought to himself as he then reached for his bag of Senzu Beans, when a cold feeling washed over him, telling him somebody was coming.

As he raised his head and looked up, he saw a hugely towering, incredibly-obese monster flying over towards him in his direction.

Vegito noted that he had an 'M' on the center of his forehead, pupil-less eyes and an evil grin on his features. This then gave Vegito a huge clue on who this was before him, as the beast sat down on the ground immediately, sending a tremor through it with his heavy weight on it.

His pupil-less eyes was studying Vegito with glee and wonder.

"So, this must be Janemba," Vegito said to himself, then his eyes widened.

"Wait. THAT," he nodded in Majin Janemba's direction, "is Janemba!?" Unbelievable! He doesn't really look like as if he's a reality warper. Just more of a complete fat, dopey slob. But, as they say, looks can be deceiving."

Then Vegito looked to the right of the reality-manipulating monster, to see a familiar, short wizard appear.

"Babidi!" Vegito hissed in anger, Vegeta's essence jumped forth in his mind, and already began fuelling the fusion's anger towards that damn wizard, urging Vegito to blast him away. Babidi looked round at Vegito and gasped in surprise, before his bulgy eyes narrowed at the fusion before him.

"You!" He rasped, "you...look familiar...ah, yes now I remember! You're that fusion of those wretched Saiyans, the one who destroyed Majin Buu!"

"What is a vermin scum like you doing, still hanging around here?" Vegito snarled at him, now watching Babidi's eyes widen in rage.

"Scum?! Vermin?! How DARE you address me as such! I'm Babidi, the greatest-"

"Oh, please," Vegito interrupted the wizard abruptly as he rolled his eyes, now raising his right hand at the wizard in a 'stop' gesture as he continued, "spare me your stupid, worthless title! I already know who you are. Geez, the villains these days." Vegito closed his eyes and shook his head mockingly, as an enraged Babidi ranted, "curse you Saiyan! Nobody, I mean nobody, talks to me like that, and expect to get away with it!"

"And just what are you gonna do, Babidi, huh? Make me pay?" Vegito scoffed with harsh arrogance, "Good luck trying! I doubt a little wizardry shrimp, with the face of a shrivelled old hairy prune, will have such an easy time against me."

Babidi cried in outrage, his small fists shaking with fury. Especially at the 'prune' jibe hurled at him. He was being mocked, something he was never used to, and normally rewarded people who did so with instant and pain-filled death.

But the Saiyan spoke the truth. He was no match for the person, made up of two of the strongest Saiyans in existence. Not personally though. But Babidi looked to his left and saw someone with the right kind of abilities, to give the Saiyan a hard time.

Babidi now chuckled with glee. "Well, you may be right, Saiyan. You are more powerful than me. But...I believe that my new minion, Janemba will prove a fully capable opponent." The wizard grinned evilly, "YOU will now have the special privelege of being Janemba's next victim. After defeating you, we shall then return to the Living Realm, where I'll impose my reign as ruler of the universe. However, I shall warn you, Janemba has powers that exceeds that of even Majin Buu."

"Oh, is that right?" Vegito sneered condescendingly as he rolled his eyes once again. "Then, I just hope your fat yellow tub of crap over here, doesn't disappoint!" Vegito nodded at Majin Janemba, who then, suddenly, developed a large angry emerald crack from head to toe, making the monster squeal out loud, and his face grimacing tightly.

A sudden whimper quickly followed, escaping from Majin Janemba's mouth. Vegito now just blinked rather oddly at the reality warper, as did Babidi with his mouth open. Both knew Janemba was hurt...strangely by something Vegito had said.

_"Did...my insult just cause that crack on his body?"_ Vegito pondered to himself.

"What did you just do!?" Babidi looked to his right at him, glaring furiously at the fused being. "How did you do that!?" The wizard demanded quite angrily, strangely very concerned for the Majin like a parent towards a child.

Vegito ignored him as he now saw the crack on Majin Janemba's body slowly regenerate and seal up.

_"Great. Even this one has regenerative abilities too. So old and lame!"_ The fused Saiyan sighed mentally.

But now he decided to get straight to the point of testing out, what he believed he had now discovered unintentionally: the monster's strange new weakness.

"Fat ugly bastard!" Vegito cried out loudly to Majin Janemba, making the same crack open up again, making the yellow rotund monster scream a little in pain as its body wriggled dangerously. _"Hmm, this might be fun."_ Vegito smiled.

_"Not the type of weakness that I'd ever expect, but whatever, it still helps."  
><em>

"Butt-face!" Vegito roared, causing another crack on top of the first one, eliciting a painful moan from the yellow beast as it held itself in fear.

"Deformed Bozo! Damn Fucktard!" Vegito kept up on firing his chain of insults, causing more severe cracks to appear and open up on Majin Janemba's body, which made him collapse to the ground and wriggled even more in pain, squealing in agony.

"Argh! What are you doing!?" An exasperated Babidi screamed at Vegito, while being in disbelief that his new monster had such a strange and absurd weakness: being weakened by mere insults.

"Stop this nonsense! I demand you to cease this foolishness!" Babidi cried out as Majin Janemba continued to groan.

"What's the matter, Babidi? I'm only having some fun with your newest addition to your pathetic, non-existent clubhouse, well whatever's left of it, that is. Or am' I already ruining your plans for a comeback gig?" Vegito smirked cruelly as he paused, to look at Babidi, who was cringing with rage flowing through his body.

"What's wrong? Too soon?" The fusion of Goku and Vegeta grinned cruelly at the wizard. "I haven't even thrown a single fist, and already your monster is down, just because he can't take a petty insult that wouldn't even faze a small child! What a joke!"

Then Vegito grinned playfully. "You know, I kinda noticed a pattern here. Majin Buu was a fat blob with no brain cells and Janemba here is exactly the same too. I mean, do you actually have a thing for these types or what?"

"Raarggh! That does it!" An embarrassed Babidi now turned around to the sprawled-out reality warper_. _

_"You may have a weakness. But I'll correct it this instant!"_ The wizard raised his hands at the new Majin and focusing his energy, he whispered,

"Paparappa." Majin Janemba's body was shrouded in a green mist for several seconds, before it dissipated.

"Let me guess, you just corrected his weakness or something similar now, didn't you?" Vegito said. Babidi turned to face him but said nothing.

The fused Saiyan sighed. "You villains are so predictable, it's not even funny." The Saiyan rolled his eyes.

"Well, whatever you did, it hasn't really made much difference," Vegito now looked back to Pikkon, "because your monster is good as gone, after I get back."

"Back?" Babidi and Majin Janemba watched as Vegito placed his right hand on Pikkon's back, and the pair phased out in a group of blurring lines instantly.

After a few moments, Babidi then chuckled. "Good as gone? Look who has just run away now! Hahaha! What a coward!"

Vegito appeared next to Olibu, on his right, as the blonde warrior was still firing different kinds of blasts at King Yemma's jelly-bean jail. Olibu now paused to look down to his right, seeing Vegito in a crouched position, looking down at a familiar figure, who was in bad-shape, lying spread out on the floor.

"Pikkon!" Olibu gasped as he hurriedly jogged over to Vegito. "He's still alive fortunately, but he's in a very bad state." The Potara hero informed him. "Here, give him this too."

Vegito had already opened his Senzu bag, and handed Olibu a bean with his left hand. The blonde warrior accepted it with his right.

"I'd give it him myself, but right now, I've got business to take care of. So you can do the honors instead." Vegito explained as he tied up and put away his Senzu bag inside of his gi.

With a quick salute, using his right index and middle fingers, towards Olibu, Vegito teleported away, watching the scenery of the jelly-bean clad environment of what used to be the Check-In Station, blur out and change to a similar looking place, with a large yellow monster and a small wizard just ahead of him.

Babidi almost jumped up in shock at the sudden appearance, Majin Janemba giggled evilly. "You're back!" Babidi cried out, looking shocked.

"Well, you sound surprised. What, did you think I'd not come back at all?" Vegito smirked, as he began stretching his arms in preparation for the coming fight.

"Hmm, well since you're so eager to face your death, let's not waste a single moment in bringing it to you." Babidi now turned around to face his new monster, ready to order him to finish off the fusion.

"Janemba! Go and make this Saiyan suffer! Make it very unpleasant...and painful!" However, Majin Janemba didn't respond and neither did he move an inch. He just sat there, watching Vegito but did nothing.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU, JANEMBA!?" Babidi roared at the reality warper, "WHY ARE YOU NOT LISTENING TO ME!?"

Then the Majin turned his head round at the wizard with such speed, Babidi recoiled instantly in fear. He could see, what appeared to be a look of annoyance on Majin Janemba's face.

"Wha-what are you looking at me for, idiot!?" Babidi barked as he regained his composure, "you should be tearing that Saiyan apart down there, right now!" He now pointed with his right finger down in Vegito's direction.

Majin Janemba didn't respond to Babidi's words, just kept on staring at him for a moment before raising his right hand at him. "Janemba!" The reality-warping monster hissed at his now former master, before Babidi was suddenly frozen in aquatic-blue ice. His shocked expression now being on permanent display as his hands were raised up by his shoulders.

Vegito's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief, not really having expected that to happen while Janemba clapped his hands, looking proud of himself. He then touched the ice with his right index finger, only for it to split into millions of tiny cubes and fall to the ground. Babidi, one of the most evil sorcerers in the universe, was gone.

"Poor guy, he definitely did deserve that." Vegito remarked with a grin, as he looked at the spot from where Babidi's remains had fallen, and back to Majin Janemba, whose face turned back to him, now filled with glee.

"Well, fatty," The fused being now rolled his neck to his left, stretching his right neck muscle, a crack escaped from it. "It's time we got the show started, wouldn't you say?" Vegito now leaned forwards slightly and raised his gloved fists upto his sides, into a fighting stance.

Majin Janemba stared at him then grinned wickedly, as he placed his left giant, pudgy hand down to a pile of rocks to his left.

All the scattered debris under his hand then began to materialize into, what appeared to be a quartet of mini-clones of the reality-warping monster himself. Another four materialized, then two more before Majin Janemba pulled away his hand, and began giggling with child-like malevolence.

"Huh?" Vegito frowned as he looked at the clones very strangely, hearing them squeak and babble like toddlers. Then he watched them all turn around and began bouncing in towards his direction.

"_He can clone himself too? They may look cute, but they're definitely dangerous. All of them a chip of the old block, mostly. Reminds me of Buu using Gotenks' Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack."_ The fusion thought to himself, as he now saw the advancing, ten squeaking clones bounce and then flew over to him, charging straight towards Vegito.

The fused Saiyan leapt up from the ground and flew backwards diagonally, still facing the clones as he now outstretched both his arms.

"Banshee Blast!" Vegito cried, as the entire flat of both of his palms glowed in a bright golden light, then shrunk upwards to his fingertips, now leaving ten very small energy orbs, the size of ping-pong balls at the end of them.

Vegito then swung both his arms around and fired them all at the clones in formation. The small orbs raced down to their targets and hit them dead on, eliciting large gold and pearl-white explosions in a manner similar to that of a fireworks display. Several booms! rang out in the air before dying out, and then the large ball of gray smoke dissipated to confirm to Vegito, he had successfully erased his targets.

All of a sudden, Vegito felt something large like a giant fist hit him in his entire right side, from head to toe, very hard as the quite stunned Saiyan was thrown to his left side, then Vegito felt it again, this time from the left side and was sent flying the opposite way, only to be hit again from that direction.

Similar to Pikkon, Majin Janemba kept a rally going of keeping Vegito bouncing between his fists, as he was sat all the way down from him, using his warp holes to manipulate space.

Vegito then broke the rally by using an Afterimage to end the fun the reality warper was currently having, his grimacing physical holographic image was frozen on the spot in the middle of the path between the two fists, with the real fused Saiyan phasing in a few meters in front of it.

"That wasn't too bad. But, nothing special." Vegito commented, as he outstretched his arms, and stretched their muscles tightly before lowering them_. _

_"So this guy can move any part of his body through space just like that. Well that means he can actually hit me at any angle from a long-range distance, without having to move from that spot. Must likely be one of his reality manipulation abilities. Pretty neat."_

Majin Janemba stared motionlessly at the Saiyan fighter, before it suddenly cackled maniacally and rose shakily to his feet, before a giant warp portal opened up in front of him and he glided over into it and the hole closed.

As he saw this, Vegito snarled under his breath as he kept his body and senses on full alert, trying to locate Majin Janemba's Ki signature.

But then he remembered that it was omnipresent, and he couldn't detect any unusual movements or spikes in it. As he turned to his right, BOOM! Vegito was struck hard in his body once again and sent flying back, all sprawled out, for several miles as Majin Janemba's huge frame exited his warp hole behind him, as it closed up.

Majin Janemba then opened up another hole in front of him and disappeared through that. Vegito now performed a spinning backwards-roll and outstretched his four limbs, and halted himself.

_"Darn! Since I can't actually track his movements because of his weird omnipresent Ki, this fight is going to be quite tricky now. But I gotta admit, it may definitely not make this a boring one too."_

As Vegito looked around himself at all angles, he then saw Majin Janemba in front of him, already charging at the Saiyan as the warp hole behind him closed.

This time, Vegito was ready. As soon as the reality warping demon got within range, Vegito somersaulted over his flying giant right fist, and as soon as he was over Majin Janemba's skull as it passed by under him, he dropped a punishing right elbow on the center of it.

The rotund yellow monster shrieked in pain, his head throbbing viciously as he was sent careening down diagonally towards the ground, and landed on its face as he skidded across the shaking floor.

As Vegito landed the right way up, he spun around to see his opponent barely just getting up, as he continued moaning in pain. Then he turned around to look up at Vegito. Another warp hole opened in front of him, and he dashed through it again, at speeds that were very amazing for his massive frame.

Vegito kept his guard up as he looked around himself once again. Then he suddenly bent over backwards horizontally, his back parallel to the ground below as another right fist passed over him in this position, dodging that blow in time. Vegito saw the Majin's humongous body, just inches away from his own, overshadow him as he watched him pass over, and then he saw something narrower than his body but still yellow, what appeared to be his tail.

Vegito then reached out quickly and grabbed it with both hands, and maneuvered himself around behind the tail, tugging on it tightly to halt the rotund monster. Majin Janemba felt a strain on his tail and himself being halted where he was. As he looked over his right shoulder, he saw Vegito flash him an evil grin, before beginning to swing him around in a circle.

As Vegito spun him around faster, Majin Janemba began crying out a little, his screams almost blocked out by the roaring airs of the spinning he going through.

After Vegito built up enough momentum, he released the monster from his hands and sent him flying east of HFIL like an accelerating rocket, covering a few miles before the Saiyan hero phased in front of the reality warper on the other side, and unleashed a double thrust-kick to his face.

His boots crushed deep into his face before sending the Majin flying backwards several more miles, only for Vegito to then teleport directly above him, and shoot right down at his face once again with a vertical double-kick, but actually keeping his feet embedded into Majin Janemba's face, forcing him down to and landed on the ground with earthquake-style tremors vibrating through the realm of HFIL.

Majin Janemba's head had caused a two mile crater to surface from behind it around them, as Vegito backflipped a great distance away, landing gracefully on the ground hundreds of meters from the reality-manipulating monster.

Majin Janemba now sat up, parts of his face looking a little crushed; small imprints of Vegito's soles could still be seen on it, along with some purple-colored bruising that were slowly fading in. Vegito then took off and flew at Majin Janemba, using his super-speed and with his left fist outstretched in front of him, he slammed into his large stomach, with a force of a powerful meteor.

A grimacing Majin Janemba screamed out in pain, as he coughed up violet blood that dribbled down his mouth, while he was pushed back by Vegito. The Potara Saiyan unleashed a brutally, powerful combination of punches into his stomach with merciless repetition, making the Majin's pupil-less eyes bulge out, his breath completely knocked out of his body, as more blood began seeping out of his mouth.

Then Vegito finished off by unleashing a crushing Kiai blast with his left hand, hitting and sending Majin Janemba back, tumbling head over heels on the ground speedily, for at least fifty miles across HFIL.

The creature coughed and wretched violently after he finally came to a stop. He struggled as he forced himself to sit back up. When he did do so, Vegito was already in front of him, with his arms folded across his chest.

"Don't tell me you're giving up on me, fatty? I'm only at the beginning of getting warmed up. And you definitely look like you could do with the exercise to shed those pounds." Vegito smirked mockingly at the coughing monster.

"But, if you want to give up, then fine. I'll end it right here." Majin Janemba growled through his pain as he pointed at Vegito angrily with his left index finger.

"J...a...ne...mba, J...an...e..mb...a, J...an...em...ba." he wheezed.

"Is that all you can say?" Vegito asked sarcastically, though he didn't really care. He was already holding out his right palm ready to charge a Ki orb to finish this.

Majin Janemba then clapped his hands together, as they disappeared into a pair of their own warp portals, moving through space, and through another pair of opening warp portals, they came out smacking together with Vegito sandwiched in between them.

The Saiyan grunted a little in pain as he was being crushed from both sides, by the Majin's hands. Another fist came out of another warp portal from up above, about to smash Vegito to the ground. But the Potara Saiyan caught it with his right hand.

He looked across at Majin Janemba, who had half of his right arm in the air, although the other half was absent inside of the warp portal. He stared at Vegito curiously. "So you do have some fight in you after all."

The fusion of Goku and Vegeta smiled, before his right hand holding the monster's fist, exploded with a flash of golden Ki. Vegito watched as his blast travelled in microseconds across the space the demon manipulated, and a similar gold explosion engulfed Majin Janemba, forcing his head down violently, and made him growl in pain.

The mild smoke around Majin Janemba's face, to reveal deep angry cuts and purple scars all over the monster's bloody face, and his head looked quite mangled too. Surprisingly, he still was able to continue as he regenerated his injuries and let out a low growl of anger and pain, and also began yelling at him. "Janemba, Janemba! Janemba, Janemba!"

Vegito merely glared at him.

Shouting his name, Janemba punched the air. Half of his right arm disappeared, as if vanishing beneath the surface of water. His right fist reappeared behind Vegito, punching him in his back, only to go through an Afterimage, as the Saiyan was no fool to this trick any longer.

The real Vegito phased in front of his holographic image that blurred out, and flew towards Janemba, only to have the monster try and slap him with his left hand via another warp hole, instead just hitting another Afterimage of Vegito smirking at him. The monster was hit across the left side of his face, by a right punch from the fusion of Goku and Vegeta, being sent rolling away to the side.

Once he recovered, his now horizontally-floating body started to tremble with anger and fear, his left hand swung down and smashed his palm flat into the ground towards Vegito, but the Saiyan rocketed around it and under Janemba.

The Saiyan flipped his own body backwards one hundred and eighty degrees so he was upside down, and double-kicked the reality-warping beast in his rotund, portly stomach with enough force to send ripples through his flabby stomach, and propel him upwards into the air.

Vegito then teleported to his left side, his gloved fists now firing at a superluminal pace, striking into Majin Janemba's stomach over and over again and holding him still in the air, thunderous circular shockwaves of power exploding from each blow. They were ascending higher and higher into the air, as Vegito was busy making his opponent his own punching-bag.

Vegito then teleported atop of Majin Janemba, with his hands raised above his head, and brought them down in an axe-strike, hitting the now-screeching Majin in the center at the top of his head, sending him back down to the ground at a supersonic speed and crashed into the ground with a furious impact.

HFIL began shaking to its core as a large, mile long fissure opened up within the crater Majin Janemba was lying in, writhing in pain. The fusion of Goku and Vegeta dashed towards the ground using his vastly superhuman speed and landed on the purple surface.

As he recovered, just barely sitting up once again, he spotted Vegito once again ahead of him, Janemba did his teleporting punch again, but this time Vegito was ready. Another warp hole opened to his right, and turning around with his outstretched arms in front of him, he managed to catch Janemba's giant left fist, which was not an easy thing to do considering the size of it and the power fuelling it. Janemba blinked, looking surprised.

Vegito grinned darkly at him and wrapped his arms around one of the creature's pudgy fingers; the middle finger, bending it back quite dangerously, hearing the bone in it crack sickeningly and causing Majin Janemba to cry out in pain. Then, using some of his strength, he continued to pull on that finger and yanked it towards himself.

Majin Janemba cried out and was pulled through the warp hole he had created. Pulling him out through the other side, Vegito then managed to throw him over his right shoulder. The Majin's face now crashed into the ground harshly and was sent skidding face-first across it for several hundred meters. After he came to a halt, he then sat up and rubbed his head, looking surprised and hurt. He looked down at Vegito before chanting his name again.

"Hey Janemba, I got a present for you. Do you want to see it? It's really awesome." Vegito grinned with mockery.

He now took to the air, both his arms raised in front of him, as he began gathering an obscene amount of cobalt Ki particles in the center of his palms.

Rather than appearing cautious about the rapid gathering of white static electrical energy surrounding a bright cobalt orb Vegito was making in his hands, Majin Janemba just watched on with a curious fascination.

Then all of a sudden, "Janemba!" he raised his arms and then brought them together before repeating the process, imitating what Vegito had done. The Saiyan raised a left eyebrow, but the Majin didn't do anything yet. When he assumed the position, Janemba nodded and began clapping.

The Potara Saiyan didn't know why he wanted to be attacked, and frankly, he didn't really care at all.

All that mattered was that he was erased, the Otherworld would be restored and then his sons and Piccolo could finish off Hirudegarn, and send that monster over here without any worries of it ever coming back to the Living World.

"Final-" Majin Janemba then held out his right hand. Vegito was suddenly teleported involuntarily from where he was, and into Janemba's hand.

"-Kame-Haa-Mee-HAAAA!" He vanished from the reality warper's hand, reappearing in the exact same spot he was before.

His eyes widened in horror and confusion, then gasping a little as he saw his own attack coming right at him, and quickly flew up high, allowing it to pass underneath and disappear into the vast distance, just missing getting hit.

_"What the heck?"_ he wondered. "_He can move me through space like that, too?"_ He then looked back at his giggling opponent. Just before he had attacked, Majin Janemba had teleported him, allowed him to launch his attack, and then phased him back to be nearly destroyed by his own attack.

As Majin Janemba applauded himself, Vegito glared at him.

"So, you're not as dumb as you look, huh? Okay." He then grinned. "But you're definitely not smarter than me. Not by a long shot. But this time, this is goodbye from me. It's over, Janemba!"

Hoping for a repeat of what just happened, he prepared another Final Kamehameha in his raised hands. Just as before, Janemba had already opened his hand and immediately made him switch places, believing he was tricking his opponent into attacking himself again.

But this time, Vegito was definitely anticipating this. Once in front of Majin Janemba, he spun around with the speed of lightning, with an evil grin.

"HAAA!" He fired his attack directly at the creature. The Final Kamehameha orb screamed towards the reality-manipulating demon's face like a speeding bullet. On impact, a massive cerulean dome-shaped explosion erupted from it, circular rings of shockwaves rippled from the impacted area and travelled in Vegito's direction hitting his chest, but with little effect.

"Janemba! JANEMBAAA!"!" The Majin screamed animalistically before the top half of his body, including his face, was finally dissolved away into ashes. Then it all climaxed into a flash of an expanding bright, spherical explosion.

After several moments, of more shockwaves and tremors pulsating throughout the poor realm. The light had finally faded and the wall of gray smoke peeled away to reveal what appeared to be nothing into the ground, except what had still remained, were pieces of burnt yellow flesh was still raining down around in the spot, where Majin Janemba had once been. Charred, smoky remains of his flesh were scattered all over the ground.

Smoke was still wafting from them, and with them, the nauseatingly, terrible smell of badly singed flesh hung in the air.

Besides that, nothing else of Majin Janemba had remained after that blast.

He was gone, that was what mattered.

_"Too bad. Wasn't even a proper warm up to begin with, but it'll have to do."_ Vegito mused in thought. _"At least it's over now. Everything should go back to normal."_

Unfortunately he was wrong. Very wrong. And he realized it a moment later when he noticed that some pieces of Janemba's body were surprisingly still intact.

The pieces of surviving flesh then began to quickly merge together, and after regrouping, they began forming into one very large mound of flesh. They were also moving about, twitching about like jellyfish as this happened. Then it slowly shrunk to a fraction of the size it originally was, the mound of flesh now taking on a more humanoid form as a bronze husk.

Features eventually soon faded in, such as the top end, the 'head' now growing two long, sloped horns at the top of it, below it, a very muscular, athletic body was formed and what appeared to be a tail behind it, as more details began to fill in on the husk.

In the midst of it, the energy coming from it was rapidly skyrocketing even further and it felt evil.

"Huh?!" Vegito's eyes widened in amazement and in disbelief, as the emitting energy he was now sensing, was just uncontrollably increasing and swelling nearly limitlessly. In another few moments, to the fused being's surprise, the regenerating reality warper had now even surpassed the power of Super Buu with Gohan absorbed!

The physical coloration of the still-developing husk slowly shifted from bronze to a dark shade of blood red-orange crimson, and purple in some areas.

Vegito just watched in awe as Majin Janemba's whole new body warped into forming the final phase of the more humanoid shape. Then, the transformation finally reached its end.

A new creature now stood where Majin Janemba had been sitting before being blown away. It was light purple and dark orange-red, and it visually resembled a humanoid devil incarnate.

His body was so totally unrecognisably different compared to his last form, that you couldn't link the two. He stood taller than Vegito in height, about six foot four, covered in scaly light purple and white armor and pads on his chest, legs, wrists and the top of his head.

His exposed skin on his face, torso and arms were colored red-orange and were well defined and toned. Two sloping horns protruded out from the purple armored head. He had a malevolent fanged smile on his face, and both his eyes were a notably gold color with no pupils, like in his earlier form.

A glowing red 'M' was imprinted into the purple surface where his forehead should have been.

Thick, frighteningly-powerful red sparks of bio-electricity radiated from all of his body hazardously, as a faint wispy red aura surrounded his form too. The new being never said or did anything but just stood there menacingly, eying Vegito like a predator savoring every moment before pouncing on his prey.

"I don't really like the feel of that..." Vegito's eyes narrowed cautiously, dropping into his fighting stance again. The demon's Ki had grown so massively, that Vegito was now staring at a monster who was now his equal in power, at least just his entire base form.

A great test for the Potara Saiyan, to see how sufficiently powerful he had made his base state in the last couple of weeks, and in the HTC.

"But on the other hand...I think this will be fun."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN:<strong>__** Greetings guys and thanks for reading this chapter. Yes, this chapter was a bit longer and more focused on Vegito getting into the action. Hopefully you all liked it. Next Chapter we return to Hirudegarn. With Majin Super Janemba, prepare for an epic fistfight too.**_

_**Random Reviewer: "I'll address those later.**_

_**See Ya later.**_

_**SuperSaiyanKnight**_


End file.
